The Many Adventures of Natius and Friends Season IV: Final Mix
by S Danyal Allen
Summary: The stakes are now higher and they have to defend the swords of the ancestral worlds, to succeed they'll have to team up with the Disney Knights to stop Nick Wizard's plan to take the Firebird's Power and unite the worlds outside of Disney for reinforcements to save the multiverse. Rated T for Language, thematic elements, and graphic imagery.
1. Episode LXVII (67): Breakout & New Order

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or any Non Disney material nor do I intend to use this for profit. Welcome fans to the fourth season of the series. It is a crossover between Gracekim1's Magical Disney Series and the Many Adventures of Natius and Friends series. This season is going to have higher stakes and alliances will be made between heroes of different areas.**

Episode 67: Breakout and New Orders

Disney Villain Prison was one of the worst places to be in. When one comes into the jail, the inmate would be a slave of the justice system. Mina was placed in this prison for tampering with evidence and theft charges. It had been nearly one day since she was taken into custody. She was branded and called a criminal, a thief, and a forger for what she did.

She had felt anger since she had been branded with a prison number and a mark on her back so people in society would avoid her, suddenly she saw an anime young man that had dark brown hair, light blue eyes, garbed in a uniform for a correctional officer. His name was Satoshi Kahn in spite of his charming appearance. He was filled with a deep hatred for toons for their childish antics.

He said coldly, "Let's go kitty!"

Mina cried as she was placed in heavy iron shackles, "Please leave me alone!"

The officer replied dragging the cat from, "You should have thought twice before pulling off what you did half breed!"

The toon villains were covered in chains that bound them together, and another anime officer said, "Here's some food for you!"

As they were given terrible prison foods, Mina preferred not to eat the food, it was because her guilt was and one of the officers that was a toon wolf, "There's another who won't eat sir!"

The Anime figure grabbed a tool that open her mouth to force-feed the cat.

Officer Kahn said, "Make sure you hear the gurgle toon!"

When Mina started gurgling, she spat out the residue of the raw eggs and milk mixture, Officer Kahn smacked the toon officer snapping, "You pinheaded klutz! It'd be better off if you were more serious than laughable."

A young woman with auburn hair, brown eyes, garbed in blue was walking to make sure that the prisoners were being punished but she had little tolerance for police brutality her name was Nausicaä.

She snapped with a disappointed look on her face, "Officer Kahn! How many times do I have to tell you?! Don't force-feed the inmate unless you have a court order! Do you have a court order?"

Officer Kahn asked, "Since when do I need a court order? I'm an officer I get to use this power as I please."

Nausicaä snapped, "Just because we anime are in a high position, doesn't give us the excuse to treat fellow animations like shit!"

Mina used the argument to an advantage and she pressed a button and suddenly a man in a duster with eight mechanical limbs accompanied by storm troopers broke down the prison walls, Mina started running as she cried, "Let's get the hell out of the crap hole!"

Villains swarmed the officers killing any that stood in their way to their undeserved freedom. Nausicaä found a huge stun gun and she fired it causing the swarm to collapse paralyzed, unaware that Mina escaped with Doctor Octopus and the storm troopers as they shot and killed Officer Kahn.

Meanwhile in the dark terminal of Fantasia in Dark Disney Castle Nick Wizard was pacing back and forth waiting for something.

Nick Wizard snapped, "Where the hell is the list that I was promised?"

Mina the cat teleported to the selfish wizard as she said handing, "Oh boss, I got the list and copied it."

Nick Wizard took the list and found names of people who were descended from Disney characters.

Nick smiled but he asked, "Did you get the other list of Disney Knights' parents?"

Doctor Octopus stated bluntly, "We didn't know there was a list of parents."

Pandora snarled, "You idiots! I stated there were two lists."

Dr. Octopus said, "What?!"

Nick Wizard snapped as he made up his mind on the targets, "Enough we can target that girl with the bow and arrows and the mage siblings their ancestors in the worlds are Flynn Rider and Rapunzel on her father's side and the Newman siblings' ancestors are Aladdin and Jasmine paternally. The sooner we eradicate these two. The Firebird will more likely be ours. I sent out Mozenrath and Gothel in advance to find the swords. Now get moving! Mina, go get the second list! Make sure you don't screw up!"

"Yes sir." Mina replied.

"What a brat." she muttered under her breath as she teleported away.

Once they were gone, Pandora turned to Nick Wizard.

"I think we should stay clear of my parents since even though it would erase my sister it would erase me too." Pandora suggested.

"I already thought of a solution, dear Pandora. Trust me." Nick Wizard reassured her.

"Just go find the swords in The Black Cauldron, Pocahontas, Atlantis, Mulan, and Princess and the Frog." Nick wizard said.

She nodded and teleported away

Meanwhile in a secret base of the Disney Knights Jessica Rabbit returned carrying the unresponsive Anakin in her arms.

"Jessica? What's wrong? What happened to Anakin?" Grace asked.

"I couldn't let him go back home just yet. He needs to learn how to control that new power he has and you let him know what's going on." Jessica replied.

Anakin stirred.

Anakin looked around as he thought, "What happened?"

He turned to see Jessica.

He cried, "I remember you! You kidnapped me! Why'd you do this?"

"Why am I here? Is it something important?" He asked now realizing where he was

"We need you and your friends' help to stop the bad guys taking the items that give all of the Disney and game worlds their power. I suspect someone might try to target your friends although we don't know how to reach out to them." Grace said.

Anakin stated, "You should know that Danyal is a nervous wreck and she will not stop until she reaches her goal."

Meanwhile, Danyal noticed Anakin was missing and she ordered the rogues to split up in Toon Town to find him.

Unbeknownst to her, Zander was lured into a secret passageway with his Pokémon Sonic the Sandslash and did not return. Firebird was subdued by Green and was taken into the Disney Knights' custody.

Toboé found Bianca, Mana, Samara, Vandela and Danyal and he cried, "Come on!"

The girls followed him until they found the Disney Knights.

Danyal asked, "Where is Anakin?"

Grace replied, "Listen you guys are in danger! I found their new target!"

Danyal read the book and she checked the list and she said, "Apparently they have two targets the worlds of Tangled and Agrabah. There's no way for us to go to both worlds simultaneously. We'll have to split up again. We got ourselves four to protect, Jay son of the Disney Jafar, Mahad and Mana descendants of Aladdin, and Bianca descendant of Rapunzel."

Mahad stated, "Oh joy. I hope Jay the dumbass can help us, which I seriously doubt."

"If I recall from the movie, Jay isn't bad when you get to know him." Grace said.

"We have to hurry if we don't want anyone getting erased on us." Green stated.

A lamb and a cat with lavender purple and white fur, red eyes with a lavender star mark over one eye wearing peasant clothes and a wizard's hat watched them from afar and looked very concerned before vanishing.

Danyal stated, "Here's how it's going to be. Mahad, Mana, Samara, Toboé, Vandela, Kenny, and Anakin will go to Agrabah. Also Jay is going to accompany you for help. Mahad, if I get one complaint from Anakin because you two are fighting, you'll be placed in a detention cell, understand?"

Mahad stated, "Yes ma'am."

Danyal stated, "Bianca, Firebird, Zander, Grace, Green, Jean, you guys will take on Corona. The rest of us and I will monitor the surveillance systems that are on the tracking devices. _Do not_ remove them; the panic button is for emergencies only. Touch it and you better be dying or in a dangerous situation. Commence Operation Guardian."

"Let's go team!" Grace said.

So both teams went their separate ways to Agrabah and Corona.

Pandora and Slimy L went to both locations uncover as background characters.

Mahad and his team went to the palace of the Sultan and found Jasmine who was talking with a young man who was garbed in red with black hair, and brown eyes she turned to see our heroes and she cried, "Mahado! Mana! You've returned."

"How does she know you guys? Have you met before?" Kenny asked.

Mahad said, "Yes. We fought against Jafar."

Mana stated, "My brother got turned into a keychain and I had to trick Jafar into wishing to be a genie."

Mahad looked at the young man and he asked, "Whose he?"

Danyal watched from the monitor and she said, "His name is Jay. He's the Disney Jafar's son. Try to get along or you'll be severely punished. Got it Newman?"

Mahad stated, "Yes ma'am."

Mahad walked over to the young man and he stated, "My name is Mahado Achmed Newman. I am the descendant of Aladdin through my father Jafar Ababwa."

Jay asked, "Does that make you my brother?"

Mahad answered, "No. My father was named after the sorcerer and let me tell you, I was adopted into the Newman family after he lost custody with me and my sister."

Jay asked, "Why? What did he do?"

I think you guys are technically cousins I think." Anakin suggested.

So Mahad explained what happened to Jay.

Jay's dad in terms of the timeline was on the Isle of the lost still.

Technically they were there during the third movie.

"I'm Kenny. We're here help to protect you, Mana and Mahad from the bad guys trying to erase you from time" Kenny added.

"I'm glad you're here guys. Aladdin and I are going to get married soon." Jasmine stated.

When they looked outside, everything looked like they were in the TV series all of a sudden.

A young man who was slender, with pale skin, black hair, garbed in a gray and a dark blue turban, with dark blue robes, and large brown gauntlet glove Mozenrath appeared as he said, "Well if it isn't the Disney Brats."

Mahad joked back, "Well if isn't the other Aladdin with the girly lips."

Jay stated, "Mozenrath is a dangerous guy that even my father steered from this loser."

Mozenrath saw the scimitar and he said, "It's mine!"

Mana snapped pulling out her scythe, "You're not going to get past us power sucker!"

Mahad retorted, "Mana, watch your language!"

He pulled out his staff of sorrow and he said to Mozenrath, "For Agrabah!" he fired a dark blue blast and Mozenrath used his gauntlet and shielded himself.

Mozenrath retorted, "Is that the best you got?" he threw an enchanted spear and Osiris the Mega Gallade leapt from his Pokéball and shielded Mahad and took the blow meant for him. Osiris fell into Mahad's arms and Mahad saw the Pokémon being covered in a grey color as if Osiris was being turned to stone.

Mozenrath smiled and he used a spell to magnetize the scimitar and Mahad saw a golden light flying in front of him and he saw his staff glowing in a radiant light cried, "Osiris!" he used a healing spell to save the Pokémon, the stone substance disintegrated from the Pokémon.

Osiris cried as he saw his partner fading, "Master Mahad! No!"

Mana was surrounded in golden light as she screamed in fright and she disappeared into golden light, her Pokéball that housed Hathor, her Staff of Bliss and scythe fell onto the ground. Jay too faded out of existence.

Danyal watching this had tears welding into her eyes. She tried to wipe the tears from her eyes as she watched Mahad disappearing, Mahad shed a tear of sorrow as he disappeared, his staff and book of shadows fell on the ground the Pokémon ball that housed Osiris fell to the ground. Anakin picked up the weapons and Pokéballs and Mahad's book.

Jasmine and the residents of Agrabah disappeared into Traverse Town and the world of Agrabah collapsed our heroes escaped.

Danyal cried, "Mahado! Mana no!"

She started crying tears of remorse.

"We'll get them back, Danyal. Mozenrath must have been working with Nick wizard and used that spell for a reason. He must have taken the sword from Agrabah for the change from the movie style to the tv series art style to occur" Kenny tried to reassure her.

"We need to protect Rapanzel at all cost." Green said.

A stream of blue fairy lights appeared in front of Danyal.

"I can bring your friends back to existence, but you'll have to help them regain the sword from their ancestor's world in a future trial to win back their family history and whole being back." The Blue Fairy said.

She summoned Mana, Mahad and Jay back to existence and said, "Remember your task."

The blue fairy disappeared, Danyal said, "We now need to defend Rapunzel's world at all costs! We need to meet up with Natius and his group."

Our heroes transported to Corona and they saw a young woman of eighteen with golden blonde hair green eyes, garbed in a light purple dress, but they at a wrong time as they were trapped in a cave upon the dam being breached by the royal guards.

Bianca cried, "We're going to die!"

Rapunzel at the last resort used the healing incantation causing her hair to glow as bright as the sun giving our heroes the way out and our heroes got out of the cave, but Flynn's hand was injured.

When they found a safer spot, Rapunzel healed Flynn's hand by singing causing her hair glow in a golden.

Rapunzel: **Flower, gleam and glow.**

 **Let your powers shine.**

 **Make the clock reverse.**

 **Bring back what once was mine.**

 **Heal what has been hurt.**

 **Change the fates' design.**

 **Save what has been lost.**

 **Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine**

Zander cried, "Oh my God she's a super sayian. Her power is OVER 9000!"

Danyal stated, "She is not. In fact she was born with the powers of a legendary golden flower that came from the drop of the sun. For centuries a witch named Gothel used it to retain her youth. She is a spiteful old hag that needs to die."

Mahad asked, "Why can't she get her hair trimmed?"

Danyal explained, "If the hair is cut. The healing magic will be gone. We should probably get some sleep to find Gothel and any of Nick Wizard's forces."

 **Author's notes:** Our heroes have failed one world, but will they stop Bianca from fading out of existence? Tune in next episode.


	2. Episode LXVIII (68): The Tear Heals

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or any Non-Disney, if I did then this series would be real.**

Episode 68: The Tear Heals

The very next morning, our heroes went into the village whilst Flynn Rider hid his face with a cloak as he did not want to get caught or arrested.

Danyal looked in amazement as she saw the village's lively outlook and started remembering the times she played the Zelda video games, and she saw a picture of the royal family and she stared in amazement and she saw the infant princess and she cried, "Hey! Guys! Look at this!"

Our heroes stared in amazement and Mahad said, "Looks like we found the lost princess."

Just as he was about to announce to the public, but Danyal snapped, "Not now Mahado!"

"We have to let the story flow first." Grace added.

Mahad recalled what happened in the movie and nodded as everyone continued walking through the village.

Once our heroes saw the night falling, it was time for the lanterns to start up. There was a swarm of lanterns coming from the village and the Rapunzel sang in her mind, _**"All those days, watching from the window, all those years outside looking in. All that time never even knowing just how blind I've been. Now I'm here blinking in the starlight. Now I'm here suddenly I see standing here it's also clear, I'm where I'm meant to be."**_

Rapunzel: **Now at last I see the light.**

Elsa: **And it's like the fog has lifted**

Mana: **Now at last I see the light.**

Samara: **And it's like the sky is new**

Bianca: **Ed è caldo e vero e luminoso, E il mondo in qualche modo è cambiato (And it's warm and real and bright and the world somehow has changed)**

Rapunzel: **All at once, everything is different, now that I see you.**

Rapunzel gave the satchel back, and started developing feelings for Flynn.

Mana said, "Anakin, you have managed to save my life on several times. I don't know how to say this, but…"

Anakin stated, "I understand."

Flynn: **All those days, chasing down a daydream.**

Anakin: **Rhai blynyddoedd yn byw yn aneglur bob. (Some years lived is unclear at all.)**

Morgan: **bob amser byth wirioneddol yn gweld pethauy ffordd yr oeddent (Always never truly see how things, the way they are.)**

Toboé: **Now she's here, shining in starlight**.

Flynn: **Now she's here suddenly I know. If she's here, it's crystal clear. I'm where I'm meant to go.**

All 4 couples: **And at last I see the light.**

Firebird: **And it's like the fog has lifted.**

All 4 couples: **And at last I see the light.**

Rapunzel: **And it's like the sky is new.**

All 4 couple: **And it's warm and real and bright and the world has somehow shifted.**

Rapunzel/Flynn: **All at once, everything looks different now that I see you.**

As Flynn and Rapunzel, Morgan and Elsa, Anakin and Mana were about to kiss, Morgan heard something and he said, "Elsa you stay here."

Flynn asked, "Should I go with you Morgan?"

"No," answered Morgan, "I can take care of this. You stay here until I come back."

"Morgan, be careful. Remember what will happen to Flynn." Grace warned in a whisper.

He gestured to the rest of the heroes (excluding Flynn, Rapunzel and Elsa) to come with him but Anakin, Danyal, Green and Mahad opted to stay to keep the Disney trio safe.

Morgan sensed someone behind him and he concentrated his force and positioned his hand in a chokehold and the Stabbington brothers with the eyepatch started choking.

Morgan asked, "Who sent you?"

The man responded trying to concentrate his voice, "Lady Gothel and a man named Nick Wizard."

Morgan thought for a moment and he turned his hand causing the man's neck to snap like a twig.

Firebird snapped, "Morgan did you really have to do that?!"

Morgan retorted, "He would be a potential spy to the enemy so I had to kill him."

The other Stabbington Brother with the sideburns tried to strike Morgan, but Morgan started force choking the man and he said, "I find your lack of intellect disturbing."

Meanwhile Anakin was on the boat waiting for his brother, but he started to hear something and it was his walkie-talkie and it was Morgan who said, "Have Green defend the trio, you both might want to see this."

Anakin muttered, "This had better be good, come on Danyal."

Danyal said, "There's something odd. We're told to stay here."

Anakin said, "Our Pokemon can defend them."

Danyal in reluctance said as she released her Pokémon, "Elsanna!"

Elsanna asked, "Yes. What is it?"

Danyal explained, "Protect the Disney Trio with Green."

Elsanna said, "No problem."

Thackery the Jolteon said, "Count on us."

When Danyal and Anakin found the group, Morgan stared in shock as he saw Anakin and Danyal heading to the team.

Morgan cried, "Anakin I told you to wait in the boats."

Danyal said, "I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen."

Morgan heard a scream as he looked to the boats and he ran over to a tower in the forest to find Rapunzel bound with a chain and gagged, Flynn was lying on the floor stabbed in the gut.

Mother Gothel took the knife and held it to Morgan's throat and she whispered in his ear, "Welcome back traitor!"

Morgan's eyes widened with fear and he felt a cold peice of metal pressed against his throat and he froze at its touch. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and he could feel her breathing heavily against him. Time seemed to move slower as Gothel's blade moved away from his throat and he felt pain run across as it did. Looking down he saw the knife was now coated in red as more of it spilled from the wound it left behind in his neck or rather what was left of it.

Our heroes climbed to the scene and Anakin screamed in horror finding his brother drenched in blood that stained the wooden floor as if crimson paint was being spilled on a carpet.

"Let them go!" Grace cried.

"Rapunzel, if you come with me I'll let them all go but you'll never see the light of day again!" Gothel cried.

"No don't do it!" Danyal cried.

"I'll go with you but you have to let them go and let me heal Morgan and Flynn. I promise and I never ever break a promise." Rapunzel stated.

She was allowed to go over to Morgan first and healed his neck.

When she went over to Flynn, he tried to stop her.

"If you do this, you'll never be free again" Flynn whispered.

"But I want to save you" Rapunzel replied.

Then she tried to heal him but Flynn grabbed a glass shard and cut her hair to close to shoulder length as it all turned brown.

Mother Gothel started to age rapidly and she fell to her death out of the tower.

Rapunzel was trying to keep Flynn alive but unfortunately he died from his wound. Heartbroken Rapunzel sobbed, "Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine… Once was mine." Rapunzel mourned over Flynn's and a single tear fell from her eye and landed on Flynn's face which still contained a small portion of the sun's power, and it restored his life.

The two returned to the kingdom with our heroes, where Rapunzel was reunited with her parents. The kingdom broke out in celebration as the lost princess was restored to the kingdom.

Mana smiled, "This is amazing!"

Danyal looked at the sword that was resting where Rapunzel's crown was and she asked, "Why has it not sealed in place? The story of the film ended."

She heard a voice that said, "The story is not over yet. However, you and your friends must return to Traverse Town for new orders."

Danyal ran over to the team and she signaled them to enter a portal that was a golden color.

Meanwhile within Dark Disneyland, Nick Wizard slammed his fist on the table as he received news on Mother Gothel's death. As soon he calmed down, he started realizing the Stormtroopers were all over the place guarding the castle and he thought of an idea that would change the lives of our heroes forever.

 **Author's Notes:** What is Nick Wizard's plan? How will the plan impact the heroes? Tune in next episode.

I also want to give special thanks to Stuff3 for the description on Gothel's attack on Morgan.


	3. Episode LXIX (69): Castle Protection

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Non Disney material if I did then there would be changes to Disney nor do I intend to use this for profit.**

Episode 69: Castle Protection

Our heroes found themselves surrounded by a collage of bushes that resembled characters of older Disney cartoons.

Danyal saw the castle that was blue and white that shined in the sunlight and she said, "It's Disney Castle."

Zander asked, "You mean in Florida or California?"

Danyal answered, "Neither. It is the castle where the kings Oswald and Mickey serve as kings."

A slender chipmunk, with a black chocolate chip nose, light brown fur, and with him was another slender chipmunk with a red nose, 2 big teeth, lighter brown fur, but both were garbed in clothes for mechanics cried, "Knights! Rogues! It's horrible, Kings Mickey and Oswald need you they're in the library!"

Danyal cried, "Come on boys, let's go!"

They sprinted through the hallways and they saw Stormtroopers at the door of the library one of them shouted, "You can't hold the door forever Mouse and Rabbit! Come out!"

Danyal, Mahad and Mana cast a spell to blast the Stormtroopers out of the way so the heroes could get to the library.

Mickey had a decoy sword in the library to trick the villains.

"What's going on King Mickey and Oswald?" Grace asked as everyone helped the King Brothers keep the door closed.

"We're in a pickle right now. Nick wizard found out we have a sword hidden in the cornerstone of light room and really want to get it." Mickey explained.

"We tried calling Sora, his friends and even Star Butterfly after we sent a message to alter you just in case you didn't turn up." Oswald added.

"You'll have to work together to solve this problem guys." Minnie added.

Green turned into Nazo the hedgehog to bolt the door to give our heroes more time to come up with a plan.

One of the Stormtroopers snarled, "Damn you!"

Anakin retorted, "You're not going to get bloody passed us bastards!"

Morgan snapped, "Anakin watch your language!"

Danyal saw a switch in a book and she asked, "Your highness where does this passage lead us to?"

Oswald whispered, "Cornerstone chamber Ms. Parker."

Anakin wrote a message with the disappearing, reappearing ink that had Nelson Muntz from the Simpsons saying, "Ha ha!"

Danyal opened the passage and she cried, "Come on guys, hurry!"

Our heroes ran through the passage and the passage way closed.

Nick Wizard broke into the library and he saw the sword and he cried, "At last."

His moment of triumph fell apart when he saw the prank Anakin pulled and he screamed, "Damn you Marshall!"

Meanwhile in the hallway Minnie used her light power with Daisy's help to hold off the storm troopers.

Once everyone reached the cornerstone of light room, Maleficent was there in a holographic form as if she was a spirit that rose from the dead.

"What are you doing here?!" Oswald cried.

"I'm not here for the cornerstone this time that plan failed. No, I'm here to locate the sword of this world, I heard it connects this world with Kingdom hearts and Wasteland" Maleficent replied.

"You're working for Nick Wizard." Grace stated.

"Very observant. So where's the sword?" Maleficent asked.

"We'll never tell you!" Mickey exclaimed.

Maleficent smiled.

"If you don't tell, you'll never see Natius or…"

She snapped her fingers and green flames formed a ring around Elsa.

"Her again. So what's it gonna be?" She finished.

Morgan snarled with a flaming rage, "I'll fucking kill you!"

Danyal cried, "Morgan!"

Maleficent asked, "Have you made a choice?"

Anakin answered with the impression of the Austin Powers villain, "How about no bitch."

Much to the heroes' amusement as they laughed.

"Ok then. How about this?" Maleficent gestured to the door as Minnie and Ortensia was captured by the storm troopers.

"Are you willing to risk their lives too?" She asked.

"Don't you dare hurt them!" Mickey cried.

"You have until sunset tomorrow to get me your decision otherwise the girls gets it. Go on boys, let's go." she said as the storm troopers left with Minnie and Ortensia as hostage and Maleficent disappeared.

"We need to do something even if it means going to Maleficent and killing her where she stands!" Anakin cried.

"We can't kill her. She's Mal's mother." Grace stated.

"But we can call the VKs (Villain Kids) for help." Green realized.

Everyone grinned.

Danyal looked into a security system and she said, "We found her."

Mal was talking to Ben about what happened in the Disney Villain prison.

Danyal and Firebird transported and Danyal asked, "What's going on?"

Mal explained, "A halfblooded cat named Mina escaped the prison yesterday causing a riot that released my mom. I don't if I should confront her."

Danyal asked, "Were there any survivors of the attack?"

Mal said, "Officer Satoshi Kahn was shot and killed as well as other officers."

Danyal cried, "Good lord. Did they stop the riot?"

Mal nodded and she explained, "Warden Nausicaä fired a huge stun gun and paralyzed them, but failed to subdue my mom."

Firebird asked, "Who helped her out?"

Mal explained, "A man with eight mechanical limbs and weird looking guys in armor."

Danyal took out a book in her backpack that was an encyclopedia on Marvel Characters and she turned the page to the description until she reached, Doctor Octopus and she asked showing the page, "Is this him?"

Mal nodded.

Danyal muttered, "Oh dear God."

Mahad asked, "What's wrong?"

Danyal said, "This battle is going to be tougher than we thought."

 **Author's Notes:** Will our heroes rescue the hostages? Will the sword be protected? Tune in next episode.


	4. Episode LXX (70): A Race of Time

Episode 70: Race of Time

So Danyal explained the situation at Disney castle and suggested Mal and Ben help find a solution.

"But what happens if my mother sees me?" Mal asked.

"We can help you face her. You faced her in Auradon before" The firebird reminded her.

So Mal and Ben agreed to help as they all teleported back to Disney Castle together.

Meanwhile, Nick Wizard was waiting for Maleficent to update him with progress.

"Nick Wizard, the storm troopers have hostages. You don't have to go back to the castle this time I've offered them a choice the sword for their loved ones. I know they'll be forced to give up the sword in the end." Maleficent stated.

"And Doctor Octopus?" He asked.

"He's busy with Mina eliminating the marvel heroes who can help the knights and rouges and searching for the remaining swords and shields on your list" Malificent replied.

Then she sensed something...no someone familiar.

She looked through the evil queen's mirror and saw Mal and Ben in the Disney castle.

"This just got a lot more interesting." she said in amusement.

Once Danyal and others returned to the hall of the Cornerstone, Mickey looked in surprise.

Morgan asked, "Who are those two?"

Danyal explained the situation to the group as she introduced Mal and Ben.

Mahad asked, "What?! As in the same Doctor Octopus from Spider-Man?"

Danyal nodded.

Mickey said, "You know Danyal you have the same surname as Spider-Man. Are you related?"

Danyal answered, "No. If I was, I wouldn't have glasses."

Mana cried, "Mana to the team, Mana to the team over."

Danyal took out the walkie-talkie and asked, "What is it Mana?"

Mana explained, "There's a guy with mechanical limbs fighting a man that shoots webs through the wrists."

Danyal cried, "We'll be there in a second."

Maeficent said, "Here they come."

Danyal snapped, "You're not gonna win this time bitch! Anakin you stay in the hall m'kay?"

Mahad laughed at the comment and transported our heroes to the outside of the Disney Castle unaware the Anakin came as well.

When our heroes were teleported outside they saw a man garbed in blue red and black fighting Doctor Octopus. Spider-Man was fighting Doctor Octopus as Mana watched as everyone else arrived.

Anakin watched from afar, trying to come up with a solid rescue mission to save Elsa along with Queen Minnie and Ortensia.

I'm glad someone came to help. I wonder where the avengers are?" Spider-Man asked.

-Cut to the avengers split to two locations-

Captian America and Tony sighed.

-Cut back to the Disney garden-

"Never mind." Spider-Man stated.

"Hello again heroes, I have a few friends with me" Nick wizard said as Tom, star's ex-boyfriend and Ludo stood beside him.

Danyal laughed in amusement and she focused on Doctor Octopus and she said to the rest of the group, "We're going to have to help him out."

Danyal summoned her staff and she cried, "Magical burst!"

Doctor Octopus stared in shock as a dark purple beam erupted from the girl's staff and it sent him flying to a thorny bush causing Doctor Octopus to yell in pain as the thorns penetrated into his skin.

Danyal laughed, "Grin and bear it Doctor Cactus Butt!"

Danyal turned to see Anakin and she cried, "Anakin I told you to wait in the hall."

Morgan stated, "He's about as stubborn as you, he won't listen."

They suddenly heard a cackle and it was Nick Wizard on top of the one of the bushes.

Nick Wizard said as he took the lists out, "Let's begin the race."

"Race?" Green asked.

Green got a vision.

-Vision-

Everyone was riding on Toothless, Amaru, Lapis and a few other dragons.

"Ready, set...go!" A voice shouted as everyone flew into a time portal with Nick Wizard in the lead.

Someone screamed.

-End of vision-

"We're in trouble" Green gasped.

Nick Wizard sang as he jumped down, _**"Rogues of Time and Disney Knights you must pay now, for all the crimes that you have done to Lady PIXAR."**_

Morgan said, "If you're trying to fool us then you fail, but if you're trying to make yourself a jackass. Congrats you won the gold prize."

Nick Wizard: **You have crossed the line Marshall, when you didn't take my advice. Now your brother will pay your price!**

Nick Wizard snapped his fingers and a group of storm troopers appeared armed with blasters and Anakin took out his light saber katana as he said, "You'll never take me alive!"

Just as he was about to strike at Nick Wizard, he felt as if an electrical current jolted into his body as the Taser's power paralyzed him and it was Mina. The Lightsaber katana was picked up by Morgan and he snarled, "My little brother is not going anywhere."

She said ignoring Morgan's words as she held Anakin down with her boot, "He's all yours."

Nick Wizard threw the scimitar of Aladdin in the dark portal and took out his rod causing Mana and Mahad to disappear.

Anakin cried as he saw the girl he had feelings for disappearing in front of him, "Mana!"

A ship that resembled a helicopter dropped a net that was made of a substance that would inhibit force sensitive abilities and ensnared Anakin in its binding grip.

Nick Wizard: **Now Marshall you have lost what you have cherished.**

Danyal implored as her eyes were watering with agony as she tried to pry the net off Anakin unaware that Anakin threw his lightning sword to Morgan's feet, "Stop this please! He's just a child! Please let him go!" One of the Stormtroopers smacked her in the face with his armored glove causing the girl to fall on her side.

Nick Wizard: **You pesky rogues will not interfere with my plans ever again.**

Nick gave the signal to the helicopter to take Anakin, and the helicopter started to lift the net off of the ground Morgan in a desperate attempt to save his younger brother leapt onto the net and tried to cut Anakin loose but felt an electrical torrent in his body and he fell on the ground.

Nick Wizard: **You have lost the best of your team and your little Jedi. And he'll be part of an experiment I concocted for years.**

Anakin cried as the net was being elevated further toward the helicopter as Morgan was getting up from the injury, "Morgan! Helpwch fi! (Help me)!"

Nick Wizard: **Your friends will now meet the very same end with this dragon. Take him up!**

The helicopter opened its trapdoor taking the screaming Anakin inside the helicopter.

Spider-Man trapped Doctor Oct to a Mickey hedge statue with his strong webbing.

"You...!" He began to cry.

Spider-Man webbed his mouth which interrupted him.

Nick Wizard: **We'll meet again, Disney Knights and Rogues of Time.**

He cackled and disappeared into a dark portal. Morgan fell to his knees and started crying tears of bitter remorse.

Danyal said, "Morgan, we'll find your brother but we need to defeat this dragon."

"Let's fight the dragon. Well get back Anakin and get ready for this 'race' he was talking about." Grace said.

"Dragon huh? Do you have your swords?" Grace asked.

Morgan said, "I found my brother's sword."

Spider-Man used his webbing to trap the dragon, and he said, "

"I have an idea. Sometimes when I get really emotional I create purple energy. I even clashed with Bill Cipher with it once. The point is you can all unlock a new power or weapon of some sort to help you defeat this enemy boss." Grace suggested.

The firebird turned to Danyal.

"Let's try it" He said.

Meanwhile in the palace of Corona two thieves went into the center of the palace and found the sword, they took it into the portal they opened and the world started to collapse.

Bianca felt weakened, as if her life was fading away, she saw Firebird about to be slashed by the monster, she ran to his side and pushed him out of the way taking a fatal swipe across her chest and fell into the Firebird's arms.

He set her on the ground gently as if she was resting in the peaceful grass.

Grace used her powers concentrated on the swords forming it into the sword of unity once more. Danyal, Morgan, and Firebird picked up the sword and slashed the dragon causing the dragon to yell in pain as it disintegrated into nothingness.

Green cried, "Bianca!"

Danyal stared in shock as she saw Bianca dying, she tried to use healing spells, but none of them would work.

She muttered, "Damn it!"

Firebird cried, "Stay with me Bianca!"

Bianca saw Gardenia crying, and the girl placed her delicate hand on the flower Pokémon, and her body faded into a golden light ascending into the skies.

Firebird felt the tears forming into his eyes as the girl Natius cared for had vanished from his arms and the PokéBall that housed Gardenia fell onto the grass. Gardenia started to cry as the person she wanted to protect was gone and she was stored in the Pokémon Ball and it materialized to Danyal. The Silver Bow of Inner Strength fell on the grass and it was transformed into a beam of light and it materialized into Danyal's hands.

Danyal felt sadness in her heart as tears were streaming from her eyes and she felt despair,

Minnie distracted the Stormtroopers with a blinding light and the girls got away to their respective loved ones.

Oswald cried as the Stormtroopers were about to shoot their guns, "Transportare!"

Our heroes with the knights and the freed hostages were transported away to Traverse Town for new orders taking the two Marvel characters with them.

 **Author's Notes:** With Anakin, Bianca, Mana and Mahad gone, how will the team cope with the test? What does Nick Wizard plan to do with Anakin? Tune in next episode.


	5. Episode LXXI (71): An Unexpected Turn

**Disclaimer: I'll say it again I don't any Disney or Non Disney material nor do I intend to use this for profit.**

Episode 71: An unexpected turn

Yen Sid got a visit from the blue fairy and was gifted a special power to return anyone who faded from existence due to the sword that was connected to their family/ ancestors affecting them directly.

So he restored Bianca and anyone else who had been affected by Corona's sword's removal at the cost of them only partly existing until they return the sword or get it back.

"Knights and Rouges, Nick Wizard is planning to have a race in the future to could be for the cost of your very lives until then you'll have to question Doctor Oct. here so Anakin can be saved." Yen Sid said in hologram form.

"Where's my brother, you punk?!" Morgan cried.

"I don't know he could be in that dark part of Fantasia or in Maleficent's new home the Isle of the Lost." Doctor Oct replied in 'fear'.

"Hmm... He's lying partly. The Fantasia part might be true." Spider man stated.

"We'll have to try there then." Danyal said.

"Guys! We need your help! Tom tried to take my new wand and Ludo might have one of his own! Don't force Starco on me!" Star cried.

"We'll have to split up pronto." Green urged.

"I have a friend who can help you rescue Star." Yen Sid said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Walt Disney?!" Grace cried.

He shook his head.

"Donald and Goofy?"

He shook his head again.

"Knights and Rouges; meet your new ally: Reyes" Yen Sid announced.

A girl came walking with a robber mask like Rey's on.

She took it off to reveal her face.

She was a young girl who looked a bit like Star but with short brown hair wearing a rag dress along with blue eyes and red Spade symbols on her cheeks.

She was a Mewman like Star.

"Hello, I'm Princess Reyes, second princess of Mewni and I'm Star's cousin." Reyes said.

"Let's go save everyone!" Green said in awe.

Meanwhile Anakin came to and he found himself on a stretcher and he saw he was strapped to it as if he was a criminal.

His fear became stronger as he heard combat boots marching in and he saw Commander Rourke, and accompanying him was a man Bald, bulging eyes, furry eyebrows, beard and mustache.

The man said with sarcasm, "Ah you're awake, Jedi brat!"

Anakin asked as he was struggling against the restraints, "What the hell do you want this time jackass?!"

The mad Doctor tied a piece of rubber on both of his forearms in hopes of finding veins that were hidden out of nervousness. Once the doctor and the found a vein on each forearm, they pulled out two guns that Megamind used for his DNA injection on Hal Stewart, however it contained the DNA samples of Cloud Strife and Anakin Skywalker's DNA.

Anakin screamed in fright and he felt a burning sensation on his arms as the injections were searing into his blood and he blacked out.

Green felt a sharp agony as he screamed out, "ANAKIN!"

"Oh no. We have to hurry." Grace urged.

The Rouges were with Reyes looking for Star while the others were searching with Morgan by the Knights' side and Spider-Man.

They peered over a hedge under the cover of the nature spirit's trees and watched as the Stormtroopers guarded the hideout near Bald Mountian.

Rourke snapped, "GODAMNIT! He's been out for too long. Dump him out!"

Just as the Stormtroopers were about to cast Anakin out of the base, Rourke said, "One more thing."

He took out his gun just as he was about to shoot Anakin, a web came from behind and made the gun sticky.

A voice called, "Didn't your mom ever tell you not to mess with guns?"

Morgan took out the lightsaber katana and he said, "You mess with my little brother and you die by my hands!"

He slashed the Stormtroopers as they were trying to fire at him.

Green took the unconscious Anakin and Spider-Man shot webs at the enemies' feet and trapped Rourke's hands behind his back and escorted him out.

Once the rescue was taken care of, they went back to Traverse Town to give Anakin medical help as Green felt his forehead and cried, "He's burning internally. I'll take him."

Grace said, "Rourke you're under arrest."

Rourke asked smugly, "What charges?"

"For trying to alter someone's DNA." Deadpool's voice said.

Firebird glared at the man, he took out an iron brand that had a shape of a kanji for traitor and pressed the hot iron onto the disgraced commander's forehead who shrieked in pain as it seared on the man's face. Rourke was taken away by the magic broom guards to prison with a steaming forehead.

Green asked, "Why'd you do that?"

Firebird answered, "Inmates in the villain prisons hate people who hurt children. I branded him so people can do what they want with this bastard."

"We really have to stop Maleficent." Grace said.

"I'll deal with her with Green's help. You help your Star friend with her problem" Mal said.

"I'll stay with Anakin." Morgan suggested.

"Very well, we'll get Elsa and Bianca back soon hopefully Yen Sid can assist us." Danyal pondered as they all headed to Echo Creek.

Nick wizard laughed.

"They have no idea what has happened to Anakin. I merrily changed his fate to suit my plan. How's the search going?" He asked.

"Smoothly sir. We're going to Atlantis now." Mina said.

"I need that device ready in a matter of days. I can't wait to see the look on their face when they realize what the stakes are." he grinned.

Green found a way to heal Anakin before he left but was taken to the house of mouse sick bay to recover as Morgan stated beside him.

Green went to Atlantis. Only to find Mina snatching the sword, he pulled out a blaster and was about to shoot her.

"Stop right there." a voice said.

Toffee the lizard 'lawyer' guy appeared.

"Don't shoot. She's with me. I want to get back at the royal family for giving monsters pain and suffering. Don't you know how that feels?" He asked.

Green shot Toffee but he regenerated.

"I can tell you how to defeat Nick Wizard at his own game." Toffee suggested.

Green's ears perked up.

"I'm listening."

Toffee revealed Nick Wizard's secret weakness and offered to tell him if he let Mina go.

Green demanded he tell the secret first so he did then Green blasted Mina away and saved the sword which blended into the environment for safety.

Nick Wizard banged the table and he saw Mina returning injured and he snapped, "You stupid bitch! I told you to get the Atlantis sword!"

Mina replied, "I tried, but Green got in my way."

Anakin came to with a splitting headache. He saw his older brother who was relieved that his little brother was alive.

Anakin started to have a feeling of distraught and Morgan asked, "What's wrong Arthur?"

Anakin answered, "For some reason I have memories of two that are not mine. Why do I have them?"

Morgan said, "You're probably thinking too much, why don't you head over to the team?"

Anakin nodded.

Anakin walked over to the team.

Danyal cried, "Anakin! Are you okay?"

Just as he was about to walk over to the team, a boy with blonde hair garbed in blue named Chad Charming.

Chad asked, "Will you help me young boy? My Dream Eater spirit Usagi has been feeling odd. Can you take care of her for three days? Please? I promise I'll come back."

Usagi Usagi was a Me Me Bunny that was white with long ears and had purple marks on her and she hopped to Anakin.

"Chad are you here to help Anakin?" Morgan asked.

He nodded slightly.

Mina went to Tarzan's world next and Green managed to track her down.

Tom was with her this time to prevent any accidents occurring again as time was slowly running out for her.

Green cocked his blaster gun and he said, "Make one move with the sword and you'll die."

Anakin noticed something was wrong with Usagi and he asked the Moogle, "Can you tell me what's wrong with this Me Me Bunny?"

The Moogle cried, "Oh no this is serious, if you don't bring back a spark of pure light from Notre Dame, she'll die."

Anakin said, "You stay with Usagi Morgan."

Anakin tried to call Chad, but to no avail.

Anakin went over to Notre Dame asking the villagers where he could find a pure light fragment and one of them answered him to look in the cathedral, but he saw a dark portal and it turned into a gargoyle like creature. Anakin tried to attack it, but was sent flying to a pillar and he thought of a plan and used the faith stream and chopped of the gargoyle's head, and he blacked out from the shock unaware that light was shining on the bottle.

When he came to his senses, he raced to the portal and rushed to the location where Usagi was resting, but when he reached her, the spirit shattered into shards.

Chad Charming came back in shock as he cried, "I asked you to keep her safe."

He glared at Anakin and he asked, "What the hell happened?! What were you doing this whole time?"

Anakin cried, "I tried to get the light as fast I could, but-"

Chad snapped cutting him off, "I don't want to hear it! You're murderous Sith Lord like your namesake."

Flashback

Anakin said with remorse and anger after killing sand people, "I killed them. I killed them all. They're dead, every single one of them. And not just the men, but the women and the children, too. They're like animals, and I slaughtered them like animals. I HATE THEM!"

End of flashback

Anakin felt the guilt of failing crushing his heart.

Morgan argued, "You are a hypocrite Charming! He risked his life to save your dream eater. I suspect that you only cared for her when she was healthy, but you chose to throw her away like some broken old toy when she got sick! You're an irresponsible little shit!"

Charming snapped, "While he was "supposedly" risking his life. My Me Me Bunny died. That's it, isn't it?!"

Anakin not taking the argument anymore as he struggled to prevent tears from flowing on his face cried, "I'm so sorry for all this."

Morgan looked in shock and Charming rolled his eyes.

"Don't accuse him. He tried to save your friend." Grace said.

Chad had to go away to have a moment to himself but was taken by Maleficent.

The sword in Disney castle was safe and blended into the castle walls but Elsa was still captured.

Later that night, Anakin was feeling remorseful, Morgan said, "Anakin, you did the best you could to save Usagi."

Anakin answered back trying hard not to cry, "For some reason when I touched that Me Me Bunny I felt a sense of warmth in my heart, that's why I tried to save her. When Chad called me a Sith I had a flashback of shouting about killing men, women and children."

He sobbed with the sadness as if a comrade of his died and he said in between sobs, "Why did that memory played back in my mind? That memory doesn't belong to me."

Morgan comforted his sobbing and upset brother.

Danyal looked in the list and she said, "Folks. We're heading for New Orleans. What I need you to know before we go is that racial segregation was common during the time period we're heading."

Grace asked, "What time period are you referring to?"

Danyal stated, "The roaring 20s when jazz was born and before the Stock Market crash in 1929. Come on."

Our heroes entered the portal that would lead them to the destination.

 **Author's Notes:** Our heroes are going to a new time period. Will they be able to protect the sword from Nick's forces or will they fail? Tune in next episode.


	6. Episode LXXII (72): Responsible Tiana

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or non-Disney references. If I did the series would exist in reality.**

Episode 72: Responsible Tiana

Our heroes found themselves in 1920s New Orleans; they heard some jazzy music much to Danyal's amusement as she saw a young man of twenty-four years old, he was slender and muscular and had dark skin, wavy dark brown hair, and amber eyes. His name was Prince Naveen he was the prince of Malodonia, but he was lazy, boastful and charismatic and due to his partying and lazy attitude his parents cut him off from the family wealth. He was trying to help out his royal valet.

Danyal said handing her glasses to one of the boys, "Hold my glasses."

She helped him by holding the tuba and she fell back and had her head smacked to the ground and when she put her glasses back on she saw a tall and slender man who had dark skin, black hair, thinly mustachioed, gap in his front teeth, purple eyes, the man was Dr. Facillier he was a charismatic sooth talking man.

Danyal got up and the man said as he kissed her hand, "Enchante young lady."

Danyal said, "My name is Danyal Parker, I'm part of the Rogues of Time and these are my friends the Disney Knights."

"Dr Facilier, I'm Grace and these are my friends the Disney Knights." Grace said.

Grace cringed as she said, "We need your help to get around New Orleans without drawing unwanted attention to ourselves."

"So can you help?" Sky asked even though everyone was wary of him due to their memory of what would happen in the movie it was their only shot at getting help.

Our heroes followed the men into an alley and the Doctor sang, " _ **My young friends, don't you disrespect me, little man and kids. Don't you derogate or deride. You're in my world now, not your world, and I got friends on the other side.**_ "

They walked into a building called Dr. Facilier Voodoo Emporium and they heard ghosts singing, _**"He's got friends on the other side."**_ They felt a twinge of fear.

Dr. Facillier: **That's an echo ladies and gentlemen.**

 **Just a little something we have here in Louisiana.**

 **A little parlor trick. Don't worry.**

They sat down on a chair as the witch doctor sang.

Dr. Facillier: **Sit down at my table**

 **Put your minds at ease**

 **If you relax it'll enable me to do**

 **Anything I please**

 **I can read your future**

 **I can change it 'round some, too**

 **I'll look deep into your heart and soul.**

 _ **Make your wildest dreams come true**_

 _ **I got voodoo, I got hoodoo,**_

 _ **I got things I ain't even tried**_

 _ **And I got friends on the other side.**_

 _Ghosts:_ _ **He's got friends on the other side**_

Dr. Facillier as he shuffled the cards magically: **The cards, the cards, the cards will tell**

 **The past, the present, and the future as well**

 **The cards, the cards, just take three**

 **Take a little trip into your future with me.**

He looked at Danyal first and he sang, " _ **You young Parker come from a line of veterans of wars. Yet you have remorse of your certain ties.**_ "

He spoke, "I take that your ancestors were on the losing side of the war."

Danyal asked in confusion, "How the hell do you know about me? I didn't tell anyone about this."

He answered, "My friends on the other side told me."

Dr. Facillier: **I can see your future young Parker, but there is a change on things. You will have to first reveal those heron wings.**

He turned to Anakin.

Dr. Facillier: **You sir are torn apart, your memories mixed with two others, accept my help and you might feel whole again.**

Anakin rolled his eyes and he said, "Ha. Tell that to Roxas."

Danyal cut him off scolding, "Cut it out Anakin."

" _ **You're missing a soul so you've taking over, stay with me to get him back from the other side.**_ " the doctor sang.

"You're still sketchy as ever don't do something you might regret Faillicer. Your future will depend on it." The Firebird said.

The witch doctor turned to Naveen.

Dr. Facillier: **Now you, young man, are from across the sea**

 **You come from two long lines of royalty.**

He spoke as he showed the shrunken head much to Anakin's disgust, "I'm a royal myself by my mother's side."

Dr Facillier: **Your lifestyle's high, but your funds are low.**

Dr. Facillier spoke, "Mom and Dad cut you off, huh playboy?"

Naveen retorted, "Sad, but true."

Dr. Facilier: (spoken): **Now y'all gotta get hitched but hitchin' ties you down**

 **You just wanna be free, hop from place to place**

 **But freedom takes green.**

 **It's the green, it's the green**

 **It's the green you need**

 **(Spoken): And when I looked into your future**

 **It's the green that I seen**

Dr. Facillier turned to Lawrence.

Dr. Facillier: **On you little man, I don't want wanna waste much time**

 **You've been pushed around all your life**

 **You've been pushed around by your mother**

 **And your sister and your brother**

 **And if you was married you'd be pushed around by your wife**

Dr. Facilier: **But in your future the you I see**

 **Is exactly the man you always wanted to be**

 **Shake my hand, come on boys**

 **Won't you shake a poor sinner's hand?**

Both men shook his hands not knowing the consequences.

Suddenly some masks of evil spirits appeared much to Bianca's shock as our heroes looked around and they saw Dr. Facilier in a skull mask.

 **Dr. Facilier: Are you ready?**

 **Are you ready?**

He took out a talisman that bit Naveen's finger and he was surrounded in a green aura. Our heroes were surrounded in a blinding aura as Anakin cried, "What the hell..."

Dr. Facilier: **Transformation central**

 **Transformation central**

 **Transformation central**

 **Transformation central**

 **Transformacation central, can you feel it?**

Dr. Facilier: **You're changing, you're changing, you're changing alright,**

Danyal stared in shock as the man sang and she blacked out.

Dr. Facilier: **And I hope you're satisfied, but if you ain't don't blame me**

 **You can blame my friends on the other side.**

Lawrence stared in shock as he saw the heroes and Naveen changing.

 **Dr. Facilier: You got what you wanted**

 **What you want's what you get**

 **Hush**

Everything became dark with eyes glowing.

(Danyal's POV)

I woke up with a massive headache and I heard a voice talking and it sounded like that guy I helped with the fat rat. I looked up and I saw a beautiful slender young lady who was 19 she had dark skin like Zander, but she had curly black hair that was tied in a bun, brown eyes, garbed in a blue strapless dress.

I asked, "Hello, are you by any chance Tiana?"

The woman shrieked in fright and she backed up on the shelf and fell over in a pile of toys being knocked over.

I walked over to her and I asked, "Ma'am, are you okay?"

She started to throw things at me and I said, "Ma'am, please control yourself, I bear no quarrel against you nor do I intend to cause trouble anywhere. My name is Danyal Parker. I am grateful to meet you."

I extended what appeared to be my arm and I saw a feathery white wing.

I asked awkwardly, "May I please see a mirror?"

Where I stood was not a human, but a heron that looked like it was wearing my glasses. I moved my arm and the wing followed and I screamed in shock and I yelled, "Oh my god! I got turned into a bird! Of all the birds in Louisiana I got turned into a fucking heron!"

I looked over and I saw my friends on the ground.

(Normal POV)

Danyal said as she saw a group of animals unconscious and she cried, "Wake up!"

Firebird who was an eastern puma asked, "When do herons wear glasses?"

Danyal snapped, "It's me Danyal, I think the doctor turned you guys into animals."

Anakin who was a raccoon asked, "If we're animals, how can we use our abilities?"

Danyal responded, "We'll have to improvise our forms for now until we see someone who knows how to reverse this."

Morgan who was turned into a black bear cub and he saw his reflection and screamed, "Oh my god! I'm... I'm..."

Bianca who was a crane said, "Cute and cuddly like a teddy bear."

Morgan snapped, "Shut up!"

Naveen explained his predicament, but when Tiana kissed Naveen she too was turned into a frog.

"Let's try to find some human help" Grace said, as she realized she too was somehow a frog and that the other knights were a mixture of lizards, birds, snakes, turtles etc.

They accidentally ruined the party and Tiana's princess friend Charlotte Le Bouf who had blonde hair, blue eyes, dressed in pink met Lawrence who appeared to be Prince Naveen when they left the party and ended up in a lake by being tangled in balloons.

Tiana asked, "You mean to tell me you were messing with the shadow man?"

Naveen answered, "He was very charismatic."

Danyal stated, "The only reason we went to the shadow man is because of the town's stupid ass racist views."

Naveen asked, "Where are you kids from?"

Danyal answered, "We're from out of town, _way_ out of town."

Bianca who was a crane asked, "I have a question, Danyal. What war was the shadow man talking about in your examination?"

Danyal said in reluctance, "My ancestors were on the confederate side of the American Civil War. There are you happy now?"

Bianca stated, "You didn't tell us your ancestors were rebels. Does that mean you're racist?"

Danyal answered, "No. Like I said racism is childish and pointless."

"You mean the American Civil war? Wasn't the south for...oh...? Don't worry we won't ever judge you based on your ancestors ok?" Grace said.

Danyal replied, "Thanks. I was actually brought up to be respectful to others regardless of differences and I believe people should look into the soul and heart as opposed to differences whether physical, mental, gender, spiritual or any other thing people despise one another for."

An alligator crept from behind.

Naveen asked, "What are the logs looking at us for?"

Danyal cried, "Alligators!"

Zander said to the alligators, "You want them for supper; you'll have to go through me bitches."

He attacked one of the gators and they got into a fight.

Anakin screamed in a panic as the alligator was heading to him, Zander used his tail and smacked the alligator in the face and he cried, "Climb up that tree Ani!"

The alligators were aiming for Toboé, Bianca grabbed him with her talons Vandela having enough with the alligators, and being a firefly used her light and blinded the alligators.

Our heroes moved to a safer spot in the bayou.

The next morning, they met an alligator named Louie he was an alligator that wanted to play his horn to others, but due to his intimidating appearance he was unable to and he was kicked off a boat and fired at by guns giving him the fear of the weapon.

Danyal said, "If you come with us, there's a good chance you might find help. We're humans and we're trying to seek out Mama Odie for some help."

Our heroes with Louie journeyed down to the direction where they would meet the voodoo woman.

Meanwhile, Dr. Facillier was in his lair and he was telling his "friends on the other side" about the incident in the party and the friends gave him shadow creatures to send out to capture Naveen and the Firebird.

Nick Wizard snarled, "Shadow man. Remember our deal. If you bring the firebird, I can split the money I have."

Dr. Facillier said, "Yes sir."

That night Tiana and Naveen we're catching mosquitos until they were tangled in a mess, firefly with red thinning hair flew over and decided to untangle them and introduced himself as Raymond, but preferred to be called Ray.

He saw Vandela and he asked, "I ain't never seen you in these parts. What are you doing here at this time of night?"

Vandela answered, "Actually we're humans. We came to seek out a woman called Mama Odie."

Ray answered, "Y'all are goin' the wrong way. I can take you there."

Ray: **Alright Lou-lou! Let's get to it Darlin'!**

 **C'mon now, just follow the bouncing butt!**

Danyal laughed hysterically and she said, "Come on guys, let's follow them." She flew with Bianca and any Disney Knights turned into birds or fireflies, while the others scurried, slithered, and hopped after them.

Ray: **We're gonna take you down**

 **We're gonna take you down**

 **We're gonna take you all the way down**

 **Gonna take you down**

 **We're gonna take you down**

 **We're gonna take you all the way!**

 **Goin' down the bayou,**

 **Goin' down the bayou,**

 **Goin' down the bayou,**

 **Takin' you all the way.**

 **We got the whole family!**

 **There goes Mimi,**

 **Cousin 'Mundo,**

 **Oh, Grandmama! Your light out!**

 **We all gonna pull together**

 **down here that's how we do,**

 **Me for them, and them for me,**

 **we all be there for you.**

 **We gon' take ya,**

 **we gon' take ya,**

 **We gon' take ya all the way down.**

 **We know where ya goin', and we goin with you**

 **Takin' you all the way.**

 **Goin' down the bayou,**

 **Goin' down the bayou,**

 **Goin' down the bayou,**

 **Takin' you all- Yeah, you know!**

 **C'mon y'all! Keep that line flowin', and lights a'glowin! Yeah right!**

 **Feel like we gettin' close!**

 **I hope somebody know where we is, 'cause I'm lost, me!**

Much to Danyal's amusement as she laughing clapping her wings as if they were hands.

The fireflies had to say goodbye, but Ray chose to follow the heroes.

Samara asked, "That was fun right?"

Danyal nodded.

Ray mentioned, "My girl is Evangeline."

Samara said, "That's a lovely name."

Danyal asked, "Who is she?"

Ray explained, "The most prettiest firefly that ever did glowed. Someday, we'll be together again."

Bianca exclaimed, "That's really sweet."

Danyal looked at the biggest star in the night sky and she stared in amazement.

Unbeknownst to our heroes, a group of frog hunters captured Naveen and Tiana intending to make them into frog legs.

Danyal thought of an idea to scare the living daylights out of them.

She asked, "Anyone has whipped cream?"

A man dressed in red and black named Deadpool said, "Here's the whipped cream."

Danyal found some and she used her talons to spray Anakin and Toboé in the faces.

Anakin asked, "What was that for?"

Danyal pointed to the frog catchers and said, "You guys should know that raccoons are known to carry rabies and they're vicious little bastards. Go out there and act psycho."

Toboé and Anakin lunged at the three men, biting and clawing at the men one of them cried, "Rabid vermins!"

When one of the men was about to hit Anakin, Anakin jumped to the cage and released Naveen and Tiana.

Zander used the time to scare the frog catchers away from them by acting like an alligator snapping his jaws to any foolish man who would dare face him and hissing at the men, the frog hunters had their guns out, but one of the snake Disney knights slithered to the man's leg and bit him in the finger and the snake said, "I'm poisonous."

The men rowed away in fright of the talking animals.

Later that night, Tiana and Naveen cooked some gumbo, and as our heroes were having a good time.

Danyal asked, "So Prince Naveen, I heard that you got cut off the family wealth for being a lazy spoiled brat. Is that true?"

Naveen answered, "That's true."

"Well if you try to work hard at a job you know you're good at you can have money again and see the world." Grace said.

"Have you ever diced food before?" Tiana asked.

"Can you teach me too?" Leif asked his future mother.

She nodded but wondered why he had purple eyes.

Anakin asked, "Do you think Mama Odie will answer my question?"

Danyal said, "There's a good chance she might."

She heard something and saw a shadow taking Naveen and she cried, "Oh my God! We got to help him!"

Just as Naveen was about to be taken further away a light destroyed the shadow, and out from the shades was an old woman in white named Mama Odie as she had the reputation on being a powerful voodoo priestess.

She asked, "Which one of you naughty children have been messing with the shadow man?"

Everyone yelled "she did" or "he did" and pointed at each other.

 **Author's Notes:** Our heroes have managed to find Mama Odie. Will they get the answers they seek or will they fail? Tune in next episode.


	7. Episode LXXIII (73): Dig a Little Deeper

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Non/Disney.**

Episode 73: Dig a Little Deeper

Glossarick in the form of a blue turtle helped the snake help Mama Odie around.

"Are you the shadow man's mother?" Grace asked as everyone who had seen the movie noticed the connection between her and Faciller but it was never confirmed.

Mama Odie said, "Yes and no, he ran away to my house to escape reality and used to be my 'prentice and I thought of him as a son. He was corrupted by power and I didn't know that he would use everythin' I taught him for selfishness."

Anakin thought of the question, "Mama Odie, I heard that you have wisdom beyond years. I have a question. Why do I have memories that are not mine? How do I get rid of them?"

"Someone injected DNA of someone from a game and someone with the same name as you who once went dark. You just got to dig a little deep to fight them out or you can use it to learn about those two." Mama Odie replied.

Mama Odie turned to Danyal and Danyal asked, "What words of wisdom do you have for me?"

"Don't let your family past define you let yourself show who you truly are." Mama Odie said.

Morgan who was a black bear asked, "What do I do to save Elsa?"

"You gotta dig deep inside yourself, find that inner strength and magic to defend Maleficent with her daughter's help and rescue your princess." Mama Odie replied.

"Can you make me human too? I want to play jazz with the big boys." Louie asked.

"You can do it in this form too you just to make sure people trust you." Mama Odie said.

"So can you help us turn human again?" Naveen asked.

"What's wrong with being a frog?" She asked.

"Everything?" Naveen replied.

"It's not about what you look like it's how you act." Mama Odie said.

"That's the same thing right?" Naveen asked.

Then music started playing.

"No it's not honey boy." she stated.

Firebird asked, "Where can I find my other half?"

"Your friend needs his heritage back but ask the three good fairies for magic help to get him back." mama Odie replied.

Mama Odie started singing.

Mama Odie: **Don't matter what you look like**

 **Don't matter what you wear**

 **How many rings you got on your finger**

 **We don't care**

 **And they all knew what they wanted**

 **What they wanted me to do**

 **I told 'em what they needed**

 **Just like I be telling you**

 **You got to dig a little deeper**

 **Find out who you are**

 **You got to dig a little deeper**

Zander: **It really ain't that far**

 **When you find out who you are**

 **You'll find out what you need**

 **Blue skies and sunshine guaranteed**

Leif: **You got to dig (dig)**

Grace: **You got to dig (dig)**

Mama Odie: **Prince Froggy is a rich little boy**

 **You wanna be rich again**

 **That ain't gonna make you happy now**

 **Did it make you happy then? No!**

Zander: **Money ain't got no soul**

Leif: **Money ain't got no heart**

Danyal: **All you need is some self-control**

 **Make yourself a brand new start**

Firebird: **You got to dig a little deeper**

 **Don't have far to go**

Zander: **You got to dig a little deeper**

 **Tell the people Mama told you so**

Danyal: **Can't tell you what you'll find**

 **Maybe love will grant you peace of mind**

 **Dig a little deeper and you'll know**

Mama Odie: **Miss Froggy, might I have a word?**

 **You's a hard one, that's what I heard**

 **Your daddy was a loving man**

 **Family through and through**

 **You your daddy's daughter**

 **What he had in him you got in you**

Morgan: **You got to dig a little deeper**

 **For you it's gonna be tough**

Leif: **You got to dig a little deeper**

 **You ain't dug near far enough**

Danyal: **Dig down deep inside yourself**

 **You'll find out what you need**

 **Blue skies and sunshine guaranteed**

 **Mama Odie: Open up the windows**

 **Let in the light children**

Disney Knights: **Blue sky and sunshine**

Rogues of Time: **Blue Sky and sunshine**

Tiana: **Blue skies and sunshine**

Mama Odie: **Guaranteed**

"We'll Miss Froggy, do you know what you gotta do now?" Mama Odie asked.

I just got to dig a little deeper and work even harder to get my restaurant." Tiana replied, completely oblivious to the message.

Everyone sighed and groaned in despair.

Danyal stated, "The point is there's more to your dream than business."

Morgan asked, "Are you going to help us be human?"

Toboé said, "Lighten up grizz boy."

Morgan snapped, "Its Morgan, dumbass."

Mama Odie explained to the heroes to get a kiss from the princess at the Mardi Gras Parade.

Our heroes headed over to the ferry that would take to the city at a faster rate.

Zander asked Leif, "If you're Tiana's son, does that make me your grandson or do you have siblings?"

"It depends on our future child but I'm unsure if your my grandson sorry Zander." Leif said.

Zander shrugged.

Zander shrugged.

Grace asked, "What branches in the United States Armed Forces did your family serve?"

Danyal answered, "All the branches, but the Coast Guard."

Anakin asked, "What wars was your family in?"

Danyal answered back, "My great grandfather served in both World Wars, my grandfather served in Vietnam."

Morgan stated, "That's amazing that your family has served during turning points of global and American history."

"That is incredible." Sky added with a smile.

"Thanks." said Danyal, she heard a scream and it was Naveen who was being put in a golden box that was locked.

She cried, "Shit! Guys we need to get moving!"

Louie was playing his horn in the parade as the people were dressed in animals and he blended in.

Danyal flew catching up with the imposter Naveen and she pecked his head causing the man to drop him, she tried to carry it, but her talons let it slip she felt Dr. Facilier who was behind her he said, "Hello Parker."

Danyal stared in shock as she felt feathers rising and she said nervously, "Oh dear god, Look at the time it's time to leave."

She flew as fast as she could to the group, she cried, "Shadow man is here!"

She felt a shade grabbing her shadow's talons she tried to fly away, but it felt as if an unseen force was compelling her. Vandela used her light and destroyed the shade.

"Vandela, are you ok?" Grace asked.

"We have to face him. Where's Tiana?" Green asked.

Danyal said, "I'll fly ahead with Bianca to grab the talisman, Vandie and Ray will come with me."

She flew ahead and grabbed the talisman causing the fraud to fall off the cake. Facilier watched from afar and he sent out his shadow demons after the trio.

Danyal saw Tiana crying heartbroken for what she saw, Danyal said, "Tia! I found this around the neck of the person you thought was Naveen."

Tiana asked, "Is that true?"

Danyal answered, "Yes ma'am. You need to keep this away from the shadow man."

She felt the shadows and cried, "Run!"

Vandela destroyed the shadows, but felt a smack in the face as she hit the stone of the grave and Facillier was about to step on the girl, but Ray pushed her out of the way and was crushed in her stead.

Danyal stared in shock and with tears of anger in her eyes; she started to peck at him, much to the witch doctor's annoyance that with a smack of his cane, he sent her flying to a gravestone.

Dr. Facilier pulled out a gun and he said, "You worked my last nerves Parker, now it's time for you to-"

Zander jumped and clamped his jaws on the witch doctor.

"Ray! No!" Grace cried.

She jumped and kicked the shadow man in the face.

"Get the amulet!" Green cried.

Danyal flew over and grabbed it.

Thunder crashed as Danyal held the witch doctor's talisman.

Dr. Facilier said as he fought Zander off he said, "Go ahead. Destroy it. It will only make you as bad as your ancestors were."

Danyal stood and thought of what Mama Odie told her and she said at last, "My family doesn't define me as a person, it's about the choices and actions that define us all. _You_ took everything that Mama Odie taught you and you chose to pervert it for your selfish gains. You're nothing but a selfish coward! Now you can go straight to Hell fucker!"

She was about to smash it, but the shadow man had one of the shadows hold her down.

The Disney Knights fought off the shadows and Tiana helped Danyal smash the amulet to pieces.

The witch doctor stared in shock as he tried to piece the talisman together as he asked, "Now how am I going to pay back my debt?" knowing that his soul was now the property of Chernabog.

Suddenly three faces on the grave turned into voodoo versions of the villains our heroes faced in the past as they sang, "Are you ready?"

Dr. Facilier cried, "No I'm not ready at all. In fact I got lots of more plans."

The demons sang, "Are you ready?"

Dr. Facilier cried, "This is just a minor setback in a major operation, right? Soon as I whip another spell, we'll be back in business! I've still got that froggy-prince locked away."

Our heroes watched from afar in shock and fright as the saw the witch doctor exclaiming, "I just need a little more time!"

The doctor stared in shock as he saw in the place of grave was a face the resembled a demonic entity with soulless yellow eyes and black as shadows as it said in a booming bellowing voice, "Dr. Facillier, it is time that your soul to be taken to eternal damnation!"

"No. No please, no Lord Chernabog." Pleaded the witch doctor as he backed away suddenly the spectral clawed hand of the demon grabbed Facillier's shadow dragging the man with him into Hell.

Dr. Facillier tried to halt his impending as he screamed, "Just a little more time! I promise I'll pay y'all back! I PROMISE!"

Dr. Facillier was dragged into Hell and in his place, was a tombstone with his screaming face carved on it.

A golden light appeared in front of the tombstone and it was the scimitar of Aladdin.

Danyal picked it up and she said, "Mahad. Mana."

Mahad caught it as it floated from the sky.

Then we all attend the funeral for poor Ray as his body was set on floating on a leaf.

Then a smaller star appeared next to Evangeline's.

It was breathtaking.

The next day, Tiana and Naveen married and the heroes with the couple were human again they made the restaurant dream come true.

Mahad felt a glowing aura and he saw his little sister Mana and he cried, "Mana!"

Mana smiled, "Mahado!"

Danyal saw the portal and she said, "Let's get to traverse town. There's a new order."

 **Author's notes: Our heroes have protected an ancestral sword and regained one. What is their new order? Tune in next episode.**


	8. Episode LXXIV (74): New Friends Haunts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Teen Titans nor do I intend to use this for profit.**

Episode 74: Of New Friends and Hauntings

Within Jump City of the Titans Tower, a young man with black hair that was spiked backwards, his eyes were covered with a black and white domino mask, garbed in green tights with black ankle-high steel-toed boots, green elbow-high gloves, a short-sleeve green t-shirt underneath a red armored vest with a yellow letter "R" inside a black circle over the left side of his chest, a yellow utility belt and a black cape that had a yellow interior, his name was Robin, leader of his group the Teen Titans. He was talking with a girl who had flowing blonde hair, blue eyes, she wore a black cropped top shirt with a yellow Titans insignia, T, in a tiny yellow circle on the front and beige shorts her name was Terra.

Robin stated, "Earning back our trust is not going to be easy. You have managed to stop a volcano from eruption. I'll give you one more chance with us."

A young girl who wore an indigo cloak with a hood, with matching indigo ruffled ankle-boots with blackish-gray soles, with a leotard-like long-sleeved shirt that is blueish-black with cuffs at her wrists of the same blue of her cloak. Her name was Raven.

Raven stated coldly, "Why should we trust her after all the crap that she did?"

"Because she saved our lives and I trust her." Beast Boy, a boy with green hair and skin who could turn into any animal said.

Raven flipped to a new page that had a picture of a bird in lava and flames she scrolled down the page and she said, "Ita demum in mundi portas aperuerunt semitam ad tenebras quae daemonium de inventionibus in Oedipus."

The book shined and the titans were blinded in a powerful light and vanished.

Robin came to and he asked, "What the hell? Where are we?"

"You're in Traverse Town." Answered Danyal as she held her staff, "We are in need of your help, that's why we summoned you here."

Master Yen Sid stated, "We have found Queen Elsa in the castle of Dark Disneyland. I need you Terra, to work with Morgan, Mal, Reyes, and our Terra to infiltrate the castle's defenses and rescue her."

Terra asked, "Wait there's another who has the same name as me?"

BBS Terra walked in front of young blonde Terra.

"Yes, I'm a friend." BBS Terra said.

Robin asked, "What about us?"

Danyal answered, "We are going to the world of…"

A bird carrying a newspaper flew and dropped the newspaper and Danyal read it.

She cried, "Anakin there's good news. Commander Einon Rourke was executed last night at 12:00 am by electrocution."

Robin asked. "Who's Rourke?"

Danyal answered, "He was Anakin's godfather. He was a traitorous man who almost killed Anakin on several occasions."

Anakin said, "All right! Now I can finally feel peace."

Starfire the alien girl with red hair, green eyes, in purple asked, "Do you not feel sorrow for the man who died?"

Mahad said, "I don't blame him. I mean if I received news my dad died, I'd throw a party after all the shit that he put me and my sister through."

Starfire asked, "What do you mean?"

Mahad explained what his dad did to him and his sister.

"Oh my gosh! Even my sister is never that bad!" Starfire exclaimed.

Danyal asked, "What world are we heading Master Yen Sid?"

"You're going to Treasure planet and some of the forgotten sequels like the Little Mermaid 2 etc." Yen Sid said as he could sense Ursula's child and Yzma's child slowly awakening.

"You might have to look for a special light saber sword in the Rebels part of the Star Wars universe too." he added.

Anakin said, "Robin, Danyal, and I will go to the world of Rebels. Starfire, Samara, Cyborg, and Bianca can take on Treasure Planet. Zander, Mahad, Mana and Beast Boy will take on the world of Emperor's New Groove. Raven and Green will take on Atlantica."

Once the heroes were in the assigned worlds, Robin and Anakin went scouting the dark cloudy field to find the sword and Anakin started to see a man in his mid-50s with muscular, briefly careworn face, red balding hair with each grey streak on both side, brown eyes, thick black eyebrows and he wore a gray tank top, black belt with a gold buckle, same color amounts of both knickerbockers. It was Einon Rourke.

He said, "Hello Ani."

Anakin took out his lightsaber katana and said, "Step aside asshole."

The man retorted, "Is that a way to talk to your godfather?"

Anakin snarled, "You are not my godfather!"

He charged at the man and slashed at the man, but it went right through the man and Rourke punched him in the face sending him flying to a tree.

Anakin saw Robin and he cried, "Robin! Stop that man!"

Robin was not able to see the man who ran off.

Anakin started to force choke the Boy Wonder and he asked, "How the bloody hell did you let him escape?"

Robin kicked Anakin in the face as he said, "I didn't see anyone."

Anakin stared in shock and decided to run to find the disgraced and Danyal ran over to Robin's side asking, "What the hell happened?"

Robin was about to point at Anakin, but the young boy was gone and Danyal cried, "Where is Anakin?"

Robin said, "He's looking for a man named Rourke."

Danyal looked in shock and she said. "You and I are going to find him. I need to ask you this, when we find him, you are to hold him down while I use a rag with chloroform."

Robin asked, "Really, that is one of the stupidest clichés in the book, why would you bother using that overused method?"

Danyal answered, "I would use barbiturate, but I have to use something that is quick and simple."

Robin said, "All right."

Meanwhile in an old Jedi Temple, Anakin was fighting against his godfather and Einon had the upper hand and Einon pulled out a knife and pierced him in the foot causing the boy to yell in pain.

Danyal cried, "Come on!"

The two found Anakin covered in cuts and stabs, Danyal cried, "Who the hell are you fighting?"

Anakin cried as he showed his face that was covered in blood as gashes on his forehead was bleeding, "ROURKE!"

Danyal cried not seeing the commander cried, "Anakin, there's no way for a man to withstand 2,000 volts that would stop the heart and melt the eyes let alone walk. Rourke is dead!"

Anakin snarled, "I know what I saw! How else would I have a bloody laceration on my foot? I'm going to find that bastard and I'll silence those who stand in my way."

Danyal looked to Robin and Robin proceeded to do what he was instructed to do. He held Anakin down, placing his hands behind his back and Danyal pressed the rag over the boy's nose and mouth forcing him to inhale the substance.

Anakin felt like his head was spinning as the chloroform flowed into his senses, he felt himself collapsing on the ground and he blacked out.

Danyal took out her communicator and said, "Green, Grace you need to come to the Jedi infirmary."

"We're coming Danyal. Hold on." Grace replied as she and Green raced to the Jedi infirmary.

Anakin woke up and he realized he had been strapped into a bed. He tried to struggle in the restraints and he overheard a conversation.

Danyal said, "I'm really sorry for interrupting your mission, but we have a serious problem."

Robin stated, "That little bastard force choked me, and he ran off in the Jedi temple and he was covered in blood."

"Is Anakin ok?" Grace asked.

"I'm getting a Kingdom hearts 2 Scar's ghost haunting from this haunting situation." Green shivered.

Danyal checked the monitors and she said, "For some reason, they're all normal, but I don't know what's causing Anakin's attitude."

Meanwhile in the dark room, Anakin saw his godfather who carried an electrical knife and he said, "Don't worry Ani. You'll be fine."

He struck Anakin in the wrist as the child yelled in agony.

Danyal saw the flat line and she cried, "Anakin!"

She opened the door and he was gone and they saw an opened passage, but it closed.

Danyal cried, "Anakin!"

She tried to open it, but to no avail.

Green concentrated his force powers and spiritually followed Anakin.

Anakin's inner thought asked, "What are you doing here? Get out."

Green said, "I need to see through your eyes to prove that Rourke is not alive."

When he looked into Anakin's viewpoint, he felt a sharp punch in the face.

Green cried, "Rourke!"

"Green?! We have to help them." Grace cried.

"But we don't have force powers." Sky stated.

"We'll use lightsabers instead." Danyal suggested.

Danyal picked up three lightsabers and the three dashed to the passage.

Meanwhile Anakin was battling Rourke; Rourke grabbed his hand and tightened his grip and pushed Anakin off the platform. Anakin crashed on the floor, panting catching his breath as he tried to get up; his arm was bleeding from the fear mark as the boy's dread was intensifying.

Rourke asked as he grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt, "Tired Ani? That's truly a shame. I'm just getting warmed up!" He threw Anakin to a wall.

Anakin cried, "Stop it please!"

Rourke walked over to the boy and he said coldly as he kicked Anakin in the gut causing the boy to cough up blood, "I will not stop. Not now, not until I hear your anguished cry of death!"

He stabbed Anakin in the gut and the blade went through his back, and he hurled Anakin where a light switch would be.

Anakin stated, "You're not real."

Rourke retorted, "Yes I am, did you honestly think that the bruises are from someone else?"

Anakin got up and he switched on the light as he said, "Sayonara bugger!"

Rourke was about to strike Anakin, but the specter was caught in the light and faded from existence.

Danyal, Green, Robin and Grace found Anakin and Green cried, "Anakin!"

Anakin looked over to the team, but heard a humming noise from the floor he was standing; he tried to cut the floor but blacked out from the shock and blood loss.

Danyal cried as she attempted to carry Anakin with Grace but to her surprise blood was oozing from the stab wound, "Oh Jesus. Can I get blood help over here? We got ourselves a very deep stab laceration."

One of Ezra's friends tended to Anakin's wounds and looked after him.

"I get this feeling Anakin is being haunted by his dead godfather." Green said.

Robin asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Danyal asked, "Remember when Slade gave you a haunting?"

Robin nodded, but asked, "What did Anakin do to receive those injuries by a godfather?"

Danyal explained, "According to Anakin's father Caius, Einon tried to strangle Anakin after he testified in court for what he did."

Robin stated, "That reminds me of the time when my parents were murdered by Tony Zucco when they fell after the bastard tampered with it by removing the bolts and the wires wouldn't support their weight. I was considered his material witness. If I haven't arrived to stop the man, Batman would have died from the knife."

Green asked, "What's a material witness?"

Danyal answered, "In United States law, it is a person with information alleged to be material for a criminal proceeding. Since Anakin is from Wales he would be considered a witness. Plus Einon is a disgrace to godparenting by betraying the crew in the 2013 expedition and killing three men, a pet wolf, and a little girl. Did I mention he tried to strangle Anakin with his chains?"

"That is bad." Grace said.

"Can we cure him?" Sky asked.

"Yes," said Danyal, "we'll have to delve into the boy's mind, but only one will accompany me. We have to find and destroy whatever is plaguing Anakin's mind."

Robin said, "I'll go."

Danyal asked, "Why?"

"Because I can help defeat this menace just like how I dealt with Slade." Robin said.

"Good luck guys." Grace said.

"I'll get the firebird to help me stand watch. Raven can help Grace take on Atlantica in my absence." Green stated.

Robin and Danyal were transferred into Anakin's mind.

Anakin was fighting with his godfather, and was struggling to stay alive; Rourke threw Anakin as if he was nothing but a corpse.

Robin said, "Rourke, You've gone too far this time. Anakin there's something you should know, this figure that is hurting you is not your godfather. He's an illusion. If you have light weapons you can damage him for good."

Anakin felt his lightning sword materializing and Anakin felt as if a spirit was controlling his moves the sword was covered in a pure white lightning, and it unleashed a powerful voltage on the commander's soul and Rourke screamed in agony and was turned into a crystalized monster.

Its glowing yellow eyes stared in anger and Robin tried to attack it with the exploding birdarang, but to no avail, Anakin's hand that bore the Mark of Fear transformed into a dark demonic hand and the hand rammed into Rourke's heart which reverted the disgraced specter to his original form and Anakin used a move called Force Lightning and the specter was gone forever.

Anakin fainted from the exhaustion, Robin, Danyal and Anakin left to an exit portal to their reality.

 **Author's Notes:** Now that Anakin has faced his inner demon, how is his brother and group? Tune in next episode.


	9. Episode LXXV (75): Turn of the Tables

Episode 75: Turn of the Tables

Meanwhile, Terra (BBS), Reyes, Terra (Teen Titans) and Morgan were coming up with how to infiltrate the dark Disney Castle.

Morgan looked at the girl Terra who said, "No. I'm not playing prisoner Marshall. Use someone else for the role."

"What about me? Some of Nick wizard's men are looking for me so we could pretend you've captured me instead." Reyes suggested.

 _Five hours earlier….._

In the castle, Star and Marco tried to figure out what 'Starco' and the prophecy room at St Olga's meant as they tried to stay hopeful on their prison with the other captured characters.

"You two are the barging chip for Moon and soon we'll get your cousin Reyes too." Miss Heinous said.

"Since when did you have a crazy warrior daughter? She tricked me!" Star cried.

"Just because I can." Miss Heinous smiled.

She called her daughter as she and the buff lizard guarded the kidnapped characters for Nick wizard's machine for the time race.

Nick Wizard: **Things just gonna have to wait a while**

 **Ain't got time for messing around**

 **And it's not my style.**

 **This old bout can slow us down**

 **People taking the easy way**

 **But I know exactly where I'm going**

 **Getting closer and closer every day.**

 **I'm almost there, I'm almost there.**

 **Soon that bird will be in my hands.**

 **I am soon to possess a power in just mere hours.**

 **I'm almost there.**

Terra garbed in a cloak dragging Reyes cried, "Open the gate."

Terra (BBS) was garbed in his armor and he said, "I am Gaius. Now open this gate we have two prisoners to deliver. One Reyes and one Morgan Marshall, now open it!"

The Stormtrooper said, "Yes sir."

The gates opened and once the quartet got in, Terra used her earth bending skill to knock the Stormtrooper out. Morgan laid him on the ground. The armored Terra had his keyblade positioned to stab the man. Terra moved stoned spikes aiming for the trooper's hands and feet.

The Stormtrooper came to and stared in fright Morgan snarled, "You will lead us to the dungeons."

The trooper retorted, "You don't scare me traitors!"

Terra holding her spikes in position warned, "Lead us or you'll be crucified on the floor!"

Stormtrooper cried, "Hel-"

He was cut off when Terra snapped as he smacked him, "Don't you dare!"

The trooper cried, "Help! Request backup!"

Meanwhile in the dungeons, Miss Heinous snapped, "Quit playing around!"

Elsa said, "Here they come."

"No one's gonna save your ass today bitch." Snapped a Stormtrooper

Elsa stated calmly, "I'll be out of here in ten minutes."

Morgan and his group led by the Stormtrooper to the dungeons and Morgan force choked and broke the trooper's neck.

Elsa decided to sing a tune like Sapphire did for Ruby in 'Jail break' which led Morgan and friends straight to her.

"You're here?! Get them!" Miss Heinous cried.

The storm trooper who was with her along with her mysterious daughter and buff Lizard guard who MIGHT be Toffee stood close to the cages as Morgan and friends charged at them.

"Rainbow unicorn blast!" Reyes cried as she fired rainbows and unicorns at Star's cell with her red and blue wand to free Star and Marco but it only had a little bit of effect.

"It's magically protected, Reyes, Save Elsa and get out of here. We'll be fine!" Star Urged.

Reyes nodded sadly as tears streamed down her face.

"I'll come back for you." Reyes promised.

"Good luck." Marco smiled sadly.

So Reyes cast a strong spell.

"Rainbow face transformicus!"

She cried as rainbows and mini pony heads were fired at Elsa turned her into Pandora which freed her from the cage.

She used the same spell on herself to change to Captain Plasma then changed Morgan into Kylo Ren, Keyblade welder Terra into Anakin Skywalker and Terra the girl into Jinx the pink haired girl to help the escape go smoothly.

She then alternated Miss Heinous and the Stormtrooper's memories along with her daughter and buff lizard into think they were the people they were actually disguised as and got out of the castle safely.

By the time they reached Traverse Town, the spell wore off and they changed back to themselves again.

Morgan stated, "Master Yen Sid. We have returned."

Oswald the Lucky Rabbit asked, "Thirds of the teams are in Treasure Planet, Emperor's New Groove, and Atlantica. I suggest you guys wait until we receive new orders."

Elsa stated, "Very well."

Meanwhile in the Treasure Planet world, the RLS was facing a black hole and a giant, slender, muscular gray rock like creature wearing a black hat, red jacket, light gray pants, black shoes named Mr. Arrow was about to fall in the hole.

A red spider like creature named Mr. Scroop was about to cut the ropes with his pincer, but Bianca remembering the event of the film shot an arrow that cut into Scroop's ribs, but unknowingly made the rope thinner, Cyborg dashed over to Mr. Arrow and grabbed the snapped rope and Starfire tried to fly the men to safety, but they were too heavy. Mr. Arrow saw how young Cyborg was and not wanting the teens to be weighed down and die in the hole, Mr. Arrow was about to cut the rope much to our heroes' protest against his actions.

Cyborg cried, "What are you doing?"

Starfire cried, "Please Mr. Arrow, let us help you."

Mr. Arrow responded, "Young Tamaranian, I appreciate what you are trying to do, but you are not strong enough to support the both of us."

He cut the rope and Cyborg grabbed it crying, "I won't let go!"

Mr. Arrow said, "I know."

The rope slipped from Cyborg and the stone man fell to his doom.

"No!" Jim Hawkins cried.

Once the black hole subsided, Samara felt sorrow for the loss as it reminded her of her father's brutal murder as she felt tears of sorrow streaming from her storm cloud colored eyes.

Bianca comforted her as Captain Amelia thought that Jim cut the Mr. Arrow's rope.

Cyborg grabbed Mr. Scroop's pincer and he stated exposing the laceration where Bianca fired, "Captain Amelia, this asshole tried to kill Mr. Arrow, Bianca fired a shot to stop him and when the rope snapped me and Starfire tried to save him. Sadly Mr. Arrow sacrificed his life to prevent us from being dragged into the black hole."

"I understand, Scroop, you're on probation." Amelia said.

Sliver watched the crab creature get escorted into the decks below.

Bianca stated, "Listen Samara, I know you're upset over this loss, but we need to monitor the crab-spider freak."

Cyborg asked, "Why can't we chuck the bastard overboard?"

Starfire stated, "He needs to stand trial for crimes."

"Yeah, we have to make sure that happens for Mr. Arrow's sake." Samara sniffled.

Jim chased Morph, the shapeshifting pink thing who took his boot and fell in a barrel of plums where the crew was below deck.

Long John Silver came in and he stated that he didn't actually care about Jim which made Jim rethink his relationship with him.

The very next day Silver's crew of pirates formed a mutiny and attacked the ship. Though the heroes escaped, they lost the map and the captain was injured.

"Should we get back-up?" Cyborg asked.

"No, we'll find someone to help." Bianca replied as Starfire opted to protect the Captian and doctor from harm as they went through the jungle and found a robot missing a piece from his head.

They returned to the ship to find the map and they were ambushed by Scroop. Bianca summoned Gardenia.

Bianca cried, "Gardenia! Bind him and tighten your grip."

Gardenia used Vine Whip and wrapped it around Scroop, the insectoid tried to cut the bindings, but felt as if he was paralyzed.

Bianca readied her bow and she stated, "Make one move and I will fire! Samara! Find the map!"

Samara nodded and she found the map and to her surprise Morph grabbed it and Samara took out her rod and the ship's visitors except for the heroes were frozen in time. Samara pried the map and she used the spell to resume time.

Morph stared in disbelief and Samara ran off and she accidently turned off the artificial gravity and Bianca grabbed the mast to prevent herself from floating to her death. Scroop was about to strike again and Cyborg fired a light blue blast from his cannon causing Scroop to be tangled in the flag's fabric. Gardenia used the opportunity to use Razor Leaf to cut the ropes.

Scroop floated into outer space and died. The artificial gravity was turned back on and where Bianca was resting from the battle the sword of the World of Tangled appeared and the girl picked it up and the sword flew into the ruins of the world of Corona and it rebuilt the world back to what it was.

Bianca felt a newfound strength surging into her and she reported back to the heroes, only to find Doctor Doppler and Captain Amelia bound and gagged. Bianca pulled out her bow and she snarled as the arrow was catching a powerful flaming aura, "Release the prisoners now or Gardenia and I will make you feel the wrath of the Sol Flower!"

"Jim, new 'friends' we need you to help us get to Treasure Planet or your friends here get the sack." Long John said.

So Jim got the map to activate reluctantly and they arrived at the infamous Treasure Planet with their robot friend where the treasure was.

Samara and Jim found the corpse of the person who owned the treasure who had something in his hand.

It was the robot's memory.

B.E.N. revealed the place was booby-trapped and some of the crew died because of those traps.

With the map active, the sword revealed its location within Morph himself.

Our heroes discovered that the planet was going to blow up, Samara found a white pearl with a sapphire gem. It suddenly turned into the Blue Eyes White Dragon and Samara cried, "Kisara, what are you doing here?"

The dragon responded, "You must leave this place. Climb on my back and we'll get Bianca, Jim, Morph, and Silver away from this planet. Starfire get Cyborg!"

"Let's fly!" Samara cried as they climbed aboard grabbing Jim, Silver, Starfire flew with the dragon holding Cyborg and Bianca along with the map as they followed the ship out of the portal in time.

Silver snuck below deck and Starfire was going to fire as she said, "Do not move!"

Jim cried, "Starfire, I say we let him go."

Starfire asked, "After all he has done?"

Silver threw some gold and jewels he smuggled from Treasure Planet to Jim as a repayment to rebuild The Benbow Inn and he asked Jim to take care of Morph. He flew off to the stars.

Once Jim returned home, he was reunited with his mother and became a military cadet.

Our heroes returned to Traverse Town to report to Master Yen Sid.

Meanwhile in Atlantica, Green, Raven, and Firebird were battling Ursula's sister Morgana and Morgana was having the upper hand with the trio. Melody snatched the trident away from the octopus woman.

She cried, "Grandfather. This belongs to you."

Trident froze Morgana and took down the wall which made the sword reveal itself to Melody.

The sword had Ariel and Melody engraved on it as it represented both land and sea.

Just then, CJ Hook and Uma, Ursula's mysterious daughter took the sword from Melody.

"You don't deserve to be part of the descendants!" Uma declared.

The others including Raven tried to stop them but Melody's new merman crush and sea family managed to stop them in their tracks. Once the sword was sealed, the heroes had to report to Traverse Town.

Meanwhile in the Emperor's New Groove world, Zander, Mahad, Beast Boy were battling Yzma and Mahad saw the world's sword and he grabbed it.

"Give it back!" Audrey cried as she, CJ, Chad and Ally tried to help Yzma get the sword back.

Mahad cast a spell with his staff to stop them and the sword was given to Kuzco, the rightful heir which made the sword return into the very walls of the palace and it was sealed.

Audrey snapped as she tried to pry the sword out, "You bastard!"

Mahad closed his fist and extended his middle finger as he said, "Ha! Ha!"

He slipped, but Zander grabbed him before he would fall.

Beast Boy turned into a python and wrapped around Audrey.

CJ screamed, "Hey. Let her go you freak!"

Mana fired a blast at CJ, Chad, and Ally retreated.

Mahad saw the portal and he said, "Let's take this bratty princess for questioning."

Our heroes with the detained Audrey went into the portal to return to Traverse Town.

In the meantime within the DC animated universe in the Watch Tower of the Justice League, Batman and Superman noticed that the Teen Titans have been missing.

Batman stated in a gravely tone, "The Teen Titans have been missing for three days. I don't how they disappeared or for that matter where they are."

Superman responded, "Lighten up Bruce. I'm pretty sure they're goofing off somewhere."

Batman decided to investigate the matter, yet he had no leads on the whereabouts of the Teen Titans.

Superman flew over to Batman and he said, "I'll go over to Stryker's Island and see if I can find some leads there."

Just as Batman was about to leave to find another possible lead, Superman stated, "Bruce, you'll need to tell the Green Lantern to contact the Guardians for more information on the Titans' whereabouts."

Batman nodded. They parted ways not knowing what they would find.

 **Author's Notes:** So much has happened, and now the heroes have a suspect for questioning. Will Batman and Superman with the Green Lantern's help find out where the Teen Titans are? Will our heroes get answers from Audrey? Tune in next episode.


	10. Episode LXXVI (76): Unexpected Victory

Episode 76: An Unexpected Victory

Within Stryker's Island some of the most dangerous villains in the DC animated universe, Superman was interrogating the criminals where the Teen Titans were. Yet, none of them had the answer.

Green Lantern contacted the guardians and the guardians told him they are in another dimension beyond the DC universe.

Green Lantern asked, "Batman, are you able to use a tracking device on Robin?"

Batman looked onto the tracker and he stated, "I already checked, and..."

He stopped and saw a red light and saw the words Traverse Town.

Audrey was in the interrogation room. Mana asked taking out the Megamind gun, "Where did you get this weapon? How did you know about the other worlds?"

"I was recruited by CJ and Nick Wizard told her about the other worlds. She chose me because I'm nothing like my mother and no one not even you heroes like me. Beware the weapon Nick wizard makes for the ever closer time race..." Audrey said, cryptically.

Batman told Green lantern and Superman about the tracking device appearing to be in Traverse town.

Green Lantern used his ring but Yen Sid noticed they were trying to find their young friends and gave Green lantern a little boost with his magic which teleported then to Traverse town.

Batman looked around at the surroundings and he asked, "Is this Traverse Town?"

He stumbled across a girl with brown hair, brown eyes framed in thin round glasses, garbed in a dark purple shirt, grey pants that went down to her ankles and black shoes. She was interrogating a young girl in dark clothes.

The girl with the glasses stated, "If you don't tell me where you got the gun from, you'll be in juvenile hall. Now where did you get that gun?"

Audrey retorted, "Metro City."

"Why would you be in Metro City?" Grace asked.

Audrey didn't answer.

Robin heard something move from behind and prepared to attack it but then he recognized the familiar cape and bat gear.

"You came. Were you worried?" Robin asked.

"Robin you know this man?" Starfire asked.

"Dude, you know THE Batman?!" Beast boy cried as he acted like a fangirl/boy and fainted dramatically.

Danyal laughed hysterically, "Robin was Batman's sidekick they were known as the Dynamic Duo and they took on several enemies in the past such as Poison Ivy, Two-Face, Penguin and the infamous clown prince of crime himself the Joker."

Robin asked, "How do you know that?"

Danyal stated, "I have a book that contains information about the universe you're from. Now the reason that we brought you guys here is we have an issue with an enemy threatening the survival of the worlds and the enemy has yet to be released from his prison of the Bald Mountain. Now their target is Metro City and the Land of Dragons (Mulan)."

"Is Metro city the Incredibles or Megamind?" Sky asked.

Danyal answered, "Megamind. For some reason we now have access to the Dreamworks district."

Mickey answered, "I'm the one who asked the ambassador of Dreamworks and he told me Megamind's world has been targeted by the enemy."

"Oh no! It seems Nick wizard is taking it up a notch, let's move and thanks Mickey!" Grace said as everyone split into two groups.

Danyal and the others were about to go to the Land of Dragons, but it was blocked like a force field.

Mahad asked, "Are we too late?"

Mickey said, "No, you guys have not unlocked that world yet."

Danyal asked, "What?"

Oswald said, "You'll have to find the key in Megamind's Metro City."

"We have to do this or the multiverse will be doomed." Grace said as everyone joined up in Metro City.

Our heroes entered Metro City right when Metro Man said, "All right put your hands in the air!"

They saw a man black hair and grey side burns garbed in white and gold.

Mahad stated, "Oh good lord, a Gaston lookalike."

The clouds became dark as they saw a bald blue man in black who was holding a woman with pixie cut brown hair blue eyes garbed in a dress.

Metro Man cried, "Don't panic Roxanne, I'll save you."

Roxanne stated, "I'm not panicking."

Megamind pulled several levers of traps and torture devices that have been overused.

Anakin said, "Oh my god. Some of these traps make the Jigsaw killer more creative."

"Let's wait and see what happens while we look out for CJ, Chad and possibly Ally." Grace suggested as they moved through the crowd as Megamind tried to show a spider as a new trick but was foiled by Metro Man again.

To our heroes surprise they saw Metro Man as a skeleton. The people of the city were in a state of mourning.

Danyal said, "There's something fishy in the passing of Metro Man. However, we still need to be alert for the trio and there are five copycat versions of the Teen Titans that have been wanted for various criminal activities."

Robin asked, "What?"

"Teen Titans Go." Grace grimaced.

"It's a spinoff version of you guys who act crazy and annoying which is basically the opposite of you guys after your show got cancelled and they even reacted to your show saying it was beautiful. " Sky quickly explained.

Near the Metro Man statue, Audrey who had broken out with some brightly colored chibi help known as Teen Titans Go! (Or TTG for short) spied on Megamind as he partied with Minion the fish in a robot suit but eventually got bored and tired of winning .

"CJ, keep an eye on Audery and those annoying colorful wannabe heroes. The item we need now is Megamind's gun and his pacifier thing from his childhood." Nick wizard said.

"We're on it sir. Let's go AK villians." CJ grinned as they followed Megamind, Audery and Co. after Megamind who changed his appearance.

TTG Robin asked, "Should we turn our enemies into Pokémon?"

CJ asked, "Why should we?"

TTG Starfire stated, "We can slow down our enemies. It will inhibit certain abilities."

Audrey stood and thought for a moment.

"That could actually work. We do need to slow them down in order to complete the mission." Audrey stated.

"It's settled then. Game on!" CJ cried.

TTG Beast Boy smirked as he slipped a sample of vial that contained extract of Pokémon.

The other TTG members slipped other Pokemon DNA into a gun like Megamind's to alter everyone's appearances and they took them to Megamind's base.

A Fletchinder came to as Megamind asked, "Are you okay?"

The Fletchinder said in a voice that sounded like Robin, "What the hell?"

Megamind screamed, "Demon bird!"

Robin asked, "Demon bird where?"

The bird Pokémon turned and saw Minion who screamed in fright.

Megamind asked, "Are you Robin?"

The Fletchinder responded, "Yes, I'm Robin."

Megamind said, "You don't look like him. Move your arm in front of you and you'll know what I mean."

Robin did as he was instructed to his surprise he saw a bird's wing. Robin looked at a mirror and he screamed in shock and he saw his friends turned into Pokémon.

"What the- we've been turned into Pokémon!" Grace cried.

"Well you are animals now." Minion gulped.

"I need your help, the more I date Roxanne as someone else the more I want to be good but I miss the old days. Can you help me find someone to replace Metro Man?" Megamind asked.

"I could never say no to you, big guy but how do we change back?" Starfire asked in confusion.

"Welcome to my cool lab where my invisible car is kept." Megamind said.

Robin asked, "Can we really trust this guy?"

Danyal stated, "We have to, if we want to change back."

Megamind snuck into Hal Stewart's apartment and injected DNA of Metro Man and tried to teach him to be a hero and gave him the name Titan, but Hal misinterpreted as Tighten.

Later that night, Hal kidnapped Roxanne dropping her only to catch her in the pretense of saving her.

Superman who was a Solrock exasperated said, "This guy is an idiot. Why did you pick this dork Megamind?"

"I thought he was superhero material but now I'm going to have to stop him myself." Megamind stated.

Robin flew over to Danyal and he said, "What kind of abilities do I have?"

Danyal answered, "You can use razor wind to cut your enemies, and you can also unleash an ember attack."

Robin said, "Cool. I just hope we can all change back."

The next day Tighten started to go on a crime spree.

Firebird who was a mega Y Charizard said, "Robin, make sure Anakin doesn't get himself in a dangerous situation."

Robin said, "Yes sir. We'll be fine."

Robin and Anakin watched from afar, but when a child was being threatened by one of the AK villains, they had enough.

Robin cried, "Ember!"

Sparks of flames fired from his beak and this caused the TTG Titans to have flames on their butts as they ran off.

Anakin used a thunder wave which paralyzed TTG Robin.

Beast Boy who was a Ditto turned into a Venusaur and wrapped the vine whip around the chibi hero wannabe and took him for questioning.

Anakin turned to see Tighten and he stated calling the man out, "If you honestly think that being a hero whether super or not is about getting the girl, and killing the bad guy, you're mistaken. You're a reckless idiot who tarnishes the name hero, they fight for the greater good whether for freedom or justice."

Tighten flicked the young Jolteon to a building, much to Danyal's shock as she cried, "No!"

Once Anakin crashed on the building, falling debris buried him underneath.

Robin flew over and started removing the debris, Danyal pushed him out of the way and tried to move the stuff, Superman removed the debris.

Anakin was coughing up blood.

Danyal cried as tears fell on her face, "Anakin."

Superman said, "I'll take him to a medical center."

Firebird saw this Solrock taking the bleeding Jolteon, he turned to Robin and shouted, "You!"

He clawed at Robin's eye causing a burning scar over his eye to appear, he snarled, "What the Hell happened?"

Robin cried, "Sir I tried my best, but we found one of the criminals. Give me one more chance. I can prove-."

Firebird snapped, "So you can mess up again? You've ignored what I told you."

Robin felt hurt and flew off in guilt.

Danyal cried, "Robin, please wait!"

"Firebird, please rational. Robin tried to help Anakin, Titan hurt Anakin. You go with Danyal to go after him with Megamind while we keep an eye on TTG Robin's interrogation and check on Anakin ok?" Grace suggested.

Meanwhile in the interrogation room, Batman who was a Noivern said coldly, "All right scum, it's you, me, and a prison cell. You'll tell me what I want to know. Who hired you?"

TTG Robin said, "I'm not telling."

Beast boy tightened the Vine Whip as he said, "You better tell him fraud! Otherwise you'll be squeezed like an orange. Now start singing."

Meanwhile Robin was perching in despair and Danyal found him, she said, "Listen if you want to change back to normal, you need to cooperate with us."

Robin was about ready to go with the heroes and he felt a net wrapping around him. Danyal looked up and saw the TTG Titans and one of them said, "We caught the firebird!"

Firebird seeing this tried to claw the net, but they were too strong.

Danyal screamed, "You're not taking the bird wonder!"

She pounced on the net trying to chew it free.

She looked up and saw to her shock a powerful paralyzing blast and she held onto the net.

"Robin!" Samara cried as everyone helped Danyal and the firebird try to free Robin but another net was launched which caught the firebird in the process.

"Two birds for the price of one." TTG Raven said, grinning wildly.

Firebird burned the ropes and he was about to fire the ship, Tighten used his powers causing the heroes to fall.

Robin cried, "No!"

Danyal climbed to the top of the net and started tugging at it.

TTG Cyborg said, "Can I shoot her?"

"You're gonna have to kill me first!" Cyborg declared as he blocked his spinoff counterpart's aim.

"If you kill him, you disappear too!" TTG Robin warned.

Cyborg stood for a moment and he said, "I'll send your friends to Hell right after you!"

Nick Wizard concerned for the released a barrage of stones knowing electric Pokémon are weak to ground and rock Pokémon.

Cyborg fell from the copter as he saw Robin screaming "Cyborg!"

Raven swooped in to rescue him in time.

Then there was an intense battle between the Titans and their goofy counterparts as Sky and Green managed to free the firebird and Robin while they were distracted.

Megamind managed to defeat Tighten but the firebird was recaptured by CJ and taken straight to Nick wizard.

Everyone saw Megamid's gun and pacifier reveal itself as they tried to grab it but Megamind was hydrated just in time to turn the TTG team into blue cubes as his gun and Pacifier returned into the ground safely.

Nick Wizard said, "Ha! Ha! You guys are stuck as Pokémon until you die!"

Danyal climbed up the chopper and she snarled, "Feel the wrath of Ice Fang!"

She bit Nick Wizard in the arm causing his arm to turn into ice.

Danyal went over to the Firebird's prison and froze the bars with ice beam and Firebird used his fire to melt the ice and they ran to an exit and CJ closed the exit.

She said, "Leaving so soon!"

Firebird snarled, "Shadow claw!"

CJ was slashed in the arm and just as she was about to cry for help, Danyal used an ice beam that shut her up.

Firebird melted the exit's seal and the two were about to fly out.

"You're not going anywhere." a voice stated as Toffee, his buff lizard friend (unsure if they're the same) and Chad blocked the exit.

"Capture the firebird! Don't let it escape!" Nick wizard cried.

"You have to go, Danyal" the firebird urged.

"What?" Danyal asked.

"You need to find the sword that connects to Naitus and bring him back. I'll be fine." the Firebird replied.

So with a heavy heart, she let him go and escaped.

"Finally we have the firebird! * _ **We're almost Therrrrrre!**_ *" Nick Wizard sang as he and his companions returned to his hideout to set their plan in motion as Toffee looked for the last three items: two DreamWorks places and Pocahontas.

"Guys, the time race is getting closer you have to hurry!" Mickey exclaimed.

"We're on it. Where to next?" Anakin asked.

"Pocahontas, Rise of the guardians and Wallace and Gromit" Oswald replied.

"I think we need Elsa for the guardians place." An ElsaXJack Frost fan stated (possibly Green or Sky).

Danyal felt she was being watched, and she saw a purple and white cat like figure with crimson eyes wearing clothes of a peasant and the cat bowed.

Robin said, "We'll have to split up again."

"Roger that." Grace said.

"Wait I figured out a way to fix us" Cyborg said as he held a altered version of Megamind's gun.

Everyone peered with excitement.

"I need a volunteer." he said as he picked Starfire and Raven to test it.

So using the DNA he got from their hairbrushes, he returned them to normal instantly.

Danyal as she smiled at her staff returning stated, "All right time to split up. Robin, Batman Spider-man and I will go to Pocahontas. Elsa, Morgan, Starfire, Mana and Samara will take on Rise of the Guardians. Beast Boy you can take care of Wallace and Gromit with Zander and Cyborg."

Beast boy protested, "Oh, come on. Let me come with you guys."

Danyal said, "All right."

Danyal felt a vibration and took out her phone and she answered it and she asked, "What is it Vandela?"

Vandela cried, "We found the Snow White sword. It's in the Yu-Gi-Oh world."

Danyal said, "Thanks."

She turned to Anakin and said, "Anakin, you Mahad and Mana will go to Yu-Gi-Oh world. We need their help as well and get the Snow White sword there."

Mickey asked, "Why would we need their help? They're nothing but a weeaboo's fantasy."

Danyal asked, "What did you say?"

Mickey answered, "Those guys are childish, with all their weird designs. They're useless. All they're good at are being corrupters of children."

Danyal snapped, "Your highness. The anime folk do not always appeal to children. Take a look at South Park, those guys are animated and they're not kids. So what gives you the right to say stuff like that? There are some anime that have a compelling storyline and they can help us."

"Mickey, please calm down the Knights have been to that world of Yu-Gi-Oh before." Oswald said.

Danyal stated, "Plus Mahad and Mana were named after the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl's human counterparts."

"Let's go." Grace said.

 **Author's Notes:** The Firebird has been captured, but will the heroes save three worlds? Tune in next episode.


	11. Episode LXXVII (77): Difference Skirmish

**Disclaimer: Like I said, I do not own any material related to Disney and Non-Disney material. If I did then the series would exist in the real world. I also don't intend to use it for profit.**

Episode 77: Skirmish of Differences

Spider-Man was swing through the buildings as if he was pursuing Doctor Octopus as the Avengers were dealing with important matters.

Spider-Man asked himself, "What have I gotten myself into?

Danyal walked over to Traverse Town and saw Spider-man and she stated, "Spider-man, I would like you to meet Batman, Robin, and Beast Boy. We came here because we're going to 1607 Jamestown, Virginia to protect an item to make sure history doesn't get tampered with."

"Roger that. Good luck." Spider-man said as he led the famous hero duo to the Star Wars Rebels' world.

"I didn't know it was Virginia, I just knew Pocahontas was Native American. That's the correct term right?" Grace asked.

"What happens if they see all of us together?" Sky asked.

"That's why we're splitting up but keep your special phones nearby (they work through time as well). Also this movie is based on historical events. So we need to be extra careful." Danyal said.

Beast Boy asked, "How careful do we need to be?"

"Very as it's a sensitive topic, but I'm also excited about meeting Native Americans." Grace said, fangirling

Our heroes entered the portal and they were dressed in clothing suited for the time period. However, they were in a settlement where digging was going on.

"Did they get permission to dig here?" Grace asked.

Danyal explained, "Apparently, they think there's gold in these parts. However, this is going to piss off the Natives that live here."

"We have to stop them. Which clothes are we wearing: The natives or the settlers?" Sky asked.

"Will they be ok with all of us being like this?" Samara asked in confusion.

Danyal stared down and she was looking at clothes of the settlers it was a long sleeved dress and she asked, "Samara, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Elsa dealing with the Guardians."

She turned to the rest of the heroes and she said, "We're in the clothing of the settlers because we have to blend in otherwise we'd get unwanted attention."

Samara dashed off to the right location and they went to the settlers where John Smith and suspicious Radcliffe were with his men.

Danyal was hearing a pug whining and she saw gunfire going on and she cried, "Take shelter! Batman, Robin, Spider-Man stay out of this fight! It's not ours."

"Who are they shooting?" Sky wondered, worriedly.

Danyal answered, "The Natives. Like I said this is not our fight so we need to stay out of this."

"Ok, let's investigate the 'Englishmen'." Beast boy said.

The Natives retreated to their village and the English cheered in their victory.

They proceeded to digging and building the fortress.

Danyal asked, "What are you guys digging around for?"

A man with reddish hair named Thomas stated, "We're digging for gold and so far we found nothing but rocks and dirt."

"What if there's no gold to find." Beast boy suggested.

"No gold?! Then this trip will have been for nothing as we're also here to settle this place." Radcliffe said.

"Why would you want to settle this place?" asked Danyal

"We want to explore more land this could be called..." Radcliffe trailed off.

"Jamestown?" John Smith's brown haired friend suggested.

"Right" Radcliffe said.

"Have you even asked the natives first?" Batman asked.

Radcliffe was silent.

Danyal bluntly stated, "Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you're getting yourself into? The reason those guys attacked you is because you're invading their land, cutting down their trees and digging up their earth like you own the place, but you're just going to infuriate them."

"Maybe we should talk to them." John Smith suggested.

"My thoughts exactly." Said Danyal

"Let's do it." Robin added.

The team decided to explore the land further unaware they were being watched by a Native American woman.

Meanwhile, in the other worlds...

A special light and dark holocron and light saber was somewhere in the Rebels world.

Superman, Green and his party was looking around for the three items and so far he found nothing.

He went inside a Jedi Temple where there was a stab wound on the floor and dried blood, he used his x-ray vision and he saw the lightsaber and holocrons.

He muttered, "Easier than I thought."

Just as Superman was about to leave, Darth Vader was in his ship as Superman encountered Ezra and the other rebels.

Darth Vader looked in curiosity and one of the troopers came running to Vader and stated, "Lord Vader, the rebels have found the holocrons and the lightsaber."

"Get the ships ready, we'll shoot them down." Darth Vader said.

"Yes sir." Said the trooper

They unleashed a barrage on ships ready to fire any enemy.

One of the troopers cried, "Drop the items, put your hands on your heads and get on the ground."

Ezra laughed.

"Why should we listen to you?" He asked as Superman sneaked off and took out the enemy ships.

Green took out his lightsaber and he said, "We're here to protect the multiverse from enemies like you."

"You better leave now or there'll be trouble." Kenny said.

One of the troopers gave the signal to fire and Green slashed one of them in the gut.

Sky, Kenny and the rebels shot and slashed the other storm troopers with their guns and light sabers.

Darth Vader and turned to see the ships that have been badly damaged.

"Who is responsible for this?!" He cried.

"Darth Vader, have you got the items?" Nick Wizard chimed in.

"No, someone has destroyed my fleet of ships" Darth Vader replied.

"Send out Maul, the red guy. He'll change Erza for us." Nick Wizard suggested.

Green stated, "I thought Maul was dead."

Meanwhile in the Yu-Gi-Oh world Mahad and Mana spotted the Snow White sword and when they grabbed it, the sword started to fly back into the shattered world of Snow White.

"Hopefully we can get Naitus back with this" Grace stated as she prayed and hoped it would work in their favor.

Mickey Mouse contacted Mahad and he said, "It worked. Did you enlist those guys?"

Anakin said, "Yes sir."

Meanwhile in the Pocahontas world, Danyal's team met Pocahontas who was a Native American with long black hair, brown eyes, wearing a deer skin dress and a teal necklace that had a stone.

Danyal said, "Robin I'd like to talk with you alone."

Robin walked over to her and Danyal to behind a tree.

Danyal stated, "If you're wondering on how Batman and Spider-Man know each other. I'll show you this."

Danyal played the Death Battle video through a small transmitter and she said, "Spider-Man did try to join the Justice League, but was turned down."

They started to hear John Smith and Pocahontas bicker on the term "savage", Danyal put her equipment away.

"What are you two talking about?" Robin asked.

John stated, "We have improved the lives of savages from all over the world."

Pocahontas asked with shock, "Savages?"

John stated, "Not that you're a savage."

Pocahontas asked, "Just my people."

John said, "Let me explain."

Danyal placed her palm on her face, as she muttered, "Oh good lord."

"I just want to see you shouldn't call anyone a 'savage' just because they're different from you and your customs." Beast Boy stated.

Danyal stated, "He's right. You need to learn to respect those differences and not try to change them. Because you're just as bad as the racist pigheaded jerk that you call governor. Whether you want to admit it or not your attitude sucks."

John Smith thought about this.

"I'm sorry I said that. Radcliffe wants to find gold but I have a feeling you don't have any. I just follow orders, I just don't know why we react to strangers like we do" he pondered.

"You know 'savage' mean like a wild animal and they are nothing like that. I should know I can turn into animals myself." Beast Boy added.

They encountered Grandmother Willow and Pocahontas's forest friends.

Danyal saw Meeko and Percy fighting against each other and she snapped, "Guys, we got ourselves skirmishes going on."

The heroes tried to calm the animals, but Grandmother Willow stated, "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

This caused Percy to fall into the water and the willow placed a small branch causing ripples to form.

Danyal stated, "The smallest of ripple can grow into something vast. However, one must start the ripples. If you talk things out there's a way for your friendship to last."

Spider-Man sensed a green gloved hand coming to him, and it was Robin.

Danyal seeing this cried, "Robin no!"

Spider-Man dodged the blow and Danyal ran over to the two taking a stun gun as she snapped, "Stop it both of you!"

Spider-man released webbing causing the girl to drop her gun.

Danyal stated, "A little help is appreciating, if it's not too much trouble."

"Why are you two fighting? We're on the same side and not in front of them ok? We don't want to make a scene!" Beast boy hissed.

Robin stated, "Bug boy defeated Batman in a Death Battle!"

Danyal snapped, "It's just a goddamn video, so don't get so over reactive. I'll be more than happy to send you two back to Traverse Town. Got it?!"

"Yes ma'am" the boys replied abruptly.

"Good." Said Danyal

Meanwhile Kocoum was fighting John Smith and Pocahontas tried to stop them, but Thomas accidently killed Kocoum.

Danyal cried, "Oh my God! Batman killed Kocoum!"

Batman glared at her causing her laugh sheepishly.

Unfortunately, John Smith was taken and sentenced to die at sunrise.

"We have to stop them from killing him." Beast boy said

"What can we do?" asked Danyal, "We can't just rudely be show offs. We could get in trouble."

Pocahontas realized her path was to John Smith and she rushed over to him as the dawn was breaking. Just as John Smith was about to face his death by bludgeoning, Pocahontas dashed to his side shielding him.

She cried, "Father, stop! I love him! Look around you this is where the path of hatred has brought us. This is the path I choose father. What will yours be?"

The Natives and Settlers stopped their weapons and they felt as if a wind was calling out to the chief and the chief raised the club as he said, "My daughter speaks with wisdom beyond her years. We all come with anger in our hearts, but she comes with courage and understanding. From this day forward if there is to be more killing, it will not start with me."

He turned to a guard and said, "Release him."

John and Pocahontas embraced one another.

Radcliffe seeing an opportunity gave the order to attack, but the settlers refused and Radcliffe grabbed a gun and aimed for the Chief but John Smith blocked the attack.

Furious with the governor's attitude, the settlers grabbed the gun and Thomas cried, "Put him in chains and gag him as well!"

Radcliffe yelled, "I'll see you all hang for…."

He was cut off as webbing was shot in his face.

Danyal said having finally removing the webbing on her stun gun by firing a shot, "Save it pig face! You'll need it when you're squealing to the judge."

"I hope you men make sure he gets hanged back in London." Robin stated.

"Don't worry lad, we will." said Thomas.

Danyal turned to a portal and she said, "Come on guys. We need to report to King Mickey."

When the heroes returned to Traverse Town, to their surprise they saw Morgan waiting with the others.

Danyal asked, "What happened?"

Morgan replied, "I got into a fight with Jack Frost."

(Flashback)

Morgan getting jealous of Jack with Elsa punched him in the face.

Morgan snapped, "Stay away from my fiancé you little bastard."

Samara asked, "Morgan, what are you doing?"

Morgan snapped, "Talk to frost bite, he started it!"

Cyborg retorted, "I don't give a rat's ass on who started it. You need to go back to Traverse Town because your attitude is pissing me off."

Samara summoned a portal and Morgan was pushed into the portal.

(End of flashback)

Robin asked, "How are they doing now?"

"I think they succeeded without me." Morgan sighed.

Natius walked over to the heroes and he said, "Hey guys, I found this music box."

The music box played "Come Little Children" and Danyal asked, "Where did you find this?"

Natius answered, "King Mickey told me that this music box is a clue to what worlds Nick is targeting. One is of Disney and one of Universal."

Meanwhile in the headquarters, Nick Wizard was coming up with a plan and he looked over to Ursula who was creating a potion.

"How's the progress going?" Nick Wizard asked.

Ursula said, "Good. I plan on using this on the girl with the glasses and book and the little bird brain."

Nick Wizard asked, "Computer what is she referring to?"

"One of the Rouges known as Danyal and the leader of the Teen Titans who was Batman's sidekick, Robin the boy wonder." the computer replied.

Nick Wizard said in his best Mr. Burns voice, "Excellent."

 **Author's Notes:** What potion is Ursula creating? How will this affect the targeted two? Tune in next episode.


	12. Episode LXXVIII (78): Come Little Child

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Disney or the Non-Disney material utilized, nor do I intend to use this profit. This episode was inspired by Hush Little Children by Browniesarethebest which I highly recommend.**

Episode 78: Come Little Children/Halloween Special

Mickey Mouse said, "Robin, Danyal. There's something waiting for you two. You both head over to the fifth district. However you two have to go alone."

Batman said, "Robin. I don't think it's a good idea."

Robin stated, "Relax I have contact if anything goes wrong."

"Fifth district? I have a bad feeling about this." Green stated.

Robin replied, "Like I said, if anything goes wrong I can contact you guys."

Danyal said, "I don't think this is a good idea."

Robin asked, "What's the matter has the rooster turn into a chicken?"

"No I just feel suspicious about all of this. Why only two of us?" Danyal wondered.

"Green, try to keep any eye on them. Naitus are you feeling ok after coming back into existence?" Grace asked.

Natius said, "Yes, but I don't have the pyro-kinetic abilities."

Green, Danyal, and Robin walked to the fifth district and they saw a hooded figure who said in a sweet voice, "Come over to here."

Green was about to pursue them, but the figure said, "Ah, ah, ah. Only the two will go."

Danyal walked into the room accompanied by Robin and they saw a woman with flowing dark hair, and eyes that were as blue as the sea.

The woman said, "Greetings you two. I have called you here to give you the answer to those questions of the music box. This plays a tune that three witches have used. However, if you want to know why it is here, drink this potion."

Danyal asked, "We're not going to die from the potion, right?"

"Don't worry. It will not kill you." Said the woman

Danyal and Robin reluctantly drank the potion and they felt lightheaded but heard a cackle.

The woman revealed herself as Ursula.

Danyal saw this started banging the door for help she cried unaware her body is becoming smaller, "Help! Hey!"

Robin tried to contact the others and started banging the door and Green heard the two, but tried to open the door.

Danyal and Robin felt as if someone smacking them over the head and they blacked out.

Ursula used a transportation spell and transported them to another place.

No!" Green cried.

The other heroes ran over and Batman shouted, "ROBIN!"

The heroes broke the door down, but didn't find Robin or Danyal, but they found Ursula who was caught and taken into custody.

"Where did you take them, sea witch?!" Grace cried.

Ursula smiled.

"I'm not telling you anything." she said, calmly.

Batman snarled, "Answer me!"

Ursula said, "Let me think."

She pretended to think and lied, "I don't know."

Mahad pulled out his staff and he roared, "Tell us where they are or we'll blast you to hell bitch!"

Mickey ran in and he said, "There's a new world to be targeted. It's Salem Massachusetts. There are three witches that are threatening the survival of the kids."

Starfire asked, "What about Robin?"

Mickey said, "We'll have to look for them later."

Meanwhile in a place called Pink Palace, Robin came to and looked into the mirror and staring back at him where his reflection would be was a young boy of eight years, that had black hair, dark piercing blue eyes, garbed in a red t-shirt and jeans as well as sneakers.

When he moved his hand, to his horror the reflection followed.

Danyal came to and saw an eleven year old girl with brown wavy hair, brown eyes framed in thin wire glasses garbed in a dark purple shirt, dark jeans and boot like shoes.

Danyal asked, "Robin. What the hell happened to us?"

Robin answered, "Somehow we have been de-aged."

Danyal muttered, "Ah damn it. It's a potion that made us younger. I just don't why we were targeted."

She turned to Robin and she said, "This is the first time I have seen your eye color, Robin. Now what do we do? We don't have a lead to help us in this mess."

Robin said, "Listen Danyal, you can call me Dick. My real name is Richard Grayson. I chose the name Robin because my mother saw me as her little Robin before she died with my father."

Danyal said, "You know Dick, we have some things in common. We like to go by our alternate names. My real name is Susan, but I didn't want to confuse myself with my late aunt and went by the name Danyal."

The two of them started to look around for someone to help them. They stumbled across a twelve year old girl with short, navy blue hair, brown eyes garbed in a yellow raincoat with a red striped shirt underneath, jeans and Wellington boots.

The girl asked, "Are you guys new here? My name is Coraline Jones. Who are you guys?"

Danyal stated, "My name is Danyal Parker and this is Dick Grayson. We are not from here, actually. We're trying to figure out a solution to our predicament. I would tell you, but I don't want to be called a crazy girl."

Coraline heard a yell from her mother and groaned in annoyance.

She said, "It's nice meeting you, but I have to go."

"Wait! Can you tell us where we are?" Dick asked.

Coraline answered, "Pink Palace apartments."

Meanwhile, Natius and his team were in Salem, Massachusetts. The night was going to be a long one because Max had lit a black flamed candle allowing three evil witches the Sanderson Sisters to return from death.

They were in the graveyard as a black cat with green eyes was telling the story of what had happened to him.

"This is really bad .what if these witches have a connection to where Danyal and Robin are?" Grace wondered.

"I will avenge my sweet Robin!" Starfire cried after the cat who was once a boy told his sad story.

The heroes turned to see the three witches and Winifred Sanderson who was the oldest of the three summoned a zombie who went by the name of Billy to chase them down.

Batman took out a smoke pellet and the heroes found a passageway to escape the cemetery.

Binx came out of the manhole and was run over by a car much to our heroes shock, but miraculously the cat came back to life as he said, "I hate when that happens. Come on, we need to find a way to defeat the witches.

Meanwhile in the Pink Palace, Dick woke up in a shock, his dark blue eyes scanned the room as he heard a music box and a Romanian woman that sounded as if it was from his late mother singing, _**"Come little robin, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment. Come little robin, the time's come to play, here in my garden of magic."**_

He got up to find the source taking a flashlight with him.

As Danyal was asleep, she found herself standing at the front of the house of the Pink Palace and she decided to walk in and as she proceeded, she saw pictures of many children from the past.

She heard a singing, " ** _Follow sweet child, I'll show thee the way through_** _**a**_ ** _ll the pain and the Sorrows_**."

Danyal proceeded further into a secret room and she found herself in the what sounded like a young child screaming as she saw a young child who was a young girl with dirty blonde hair, garbed in a dress and a Sunday hat and she was shrieking in pain as a needle was sewing a button in her eye.

The figure stitching the girl's eye continued as she sang, _ **"Weep Not poor child f**_ _ **or life is this way, murdering beauty and passion."**_

Danyal looked over and saw a woman with buttons for eyes and she was crying a tear of blood.

Danyal woke up in a shock as sweat was streaming from her face and she started hearing the music box playing an eerie tune and to her surprise she heard a voice singing, " ** _Hush now dear robin, it must be this way._ _To Weary of Life and Deceptions._** "

She got up and saw a confused Dick trying to follow the sound as if he was a rat being led to a place by the Pied Piper. Danyal decided to follow the boy wonder and this lead her to the door that was closed and blocked with bricks.

The door expanded in size revealing a portal. Danyal not wanting Dick to be led to a trap grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back to avail and they progressed into the portal.

Danyal cried, "Dick!"

As Danyal was going thru the portal holding the young boy it felt as if she was slammed to ice cold water she felt a burning sensation, but a freezing sensation as she heard the singing, " _ **Rest Now My Children, for soon we'll away into the calm and the Quiet."**_

Danyal lost her grip with Dick and collapsed on her stomach, she saw black spots as the boy wonder proceeded further to the portal, the last thing she heard was, " _ **Come little children, I'll take thee away into a land of enchantment.**_ _**Come little children, the time's come to play. Here in my garden of shadows."**_ And blackness took over.

When she woke up, she walked into an identical living room to pink palace and went through towards the kitchen. Dick was with Coraline as she met her 'other' mother for the first time.

Danyal looked in shock as she saw the button eyes and she asked, "Who the hell are you? What kind of sick prank are you pulling?"

"I'm Coraline's other mother. Coraline, you and your friends go get your father. Dinner is ready" Other mother replied.

Danyal walked to the hallway with Dick and Coraline to their surprise they saw another button eyed person.

Danyal said, "Sir the dinner is ready."

"That's great. Hello Coraline." Other father said as he played the piano.

"My father doesn't play piano." Coraline stated.

"I don't play it, they play me!" Other father exclaimed as he then began to sing a subtle song about Coraline.

Danyal tried to hide the smile as she listened to it and she thought to herself, _"There is something screwy about this place, but I'll have to wait and see what will unfold."_

So they had dinner, but the other mother didn't eat anything which was slightly suspicious.

Then the other parents tucked Coraline, Robin and Danyal into her bed where her room was animated and alive.

The parents watched them sleep and they all returned into Coraline's real bed.

Robin asked, "What the hell? How did we?"

Danyal responded, "I don't know Dick, but we have to be very careful. I just feel there's something screwy about this "Other world"."

Robin asked, "Should we follow Coraline?"

Danyal answered, "No. However there are neighbors who know about this place, so we should question them."

So they met the retired acrobat Mr. Bobiski along with Miss Spink and her sister or friend both were retired actresses who had many dogs some which were stuffed much to Danyal's shock and discomfort as she loved dogs.

But then they ran into Wybie after their encounter and the sort-of warning.

Wybie explained, "My grandmother lost her twin sister years ago, but this house can be a dangerous place at night, especially with the legend my grandmother keeps telling me."

Danyal asked, "What happened?"

Wybie replied, "After three of her friends died in the witch trials of Salem, a lady settled in Ashland and married hoping to move on, but she lost control from the traumatic stress and savagely murdered her two children. Afterwards, she killed herself and was buried beneath the house. They say that the house is haunted by her soul crying for her dead children and her eyes are said to be of buttons so she would shed tears of blood for their murder."

Danyal muttered, "Good lord. I can't imagine being in the shoes of those kids she killed."

Robin asked in nervousness, "Should we go to the other world again?"

Danyal thought for a moment as a flashback of the nightmare came back to her and she said, "All right, we can see how it will go."

So they went back to the other world with Coraline and saw the garden which was shaped to look like Coraline's face.

Danyal started pondering on the thought of the nightmare with the girl having buttons sewn over her eyes without anesthetic.

Robin asked, "What's bothering you?"

Danyal explain whispering in his ear, "Dick, I have a terrible feeling about this place. I have a feeling that we've been taken against our wills."

"Well you can get a slightly creepy vibe in here." Robin whispered.

The third time they entered, they met the other Wybie who had been made silent because the other mother 'fixed' him as they went to see Miss Spink and the other lady's opera acrobat act with tons of button eyed dogs.

When the trio was sent back to the real world, they were invited by Miss Spink and her friend. They were each given a triangle that would allow them to see the other world in a different perspective.

When they came back for a fourth time, they were at a circus where Mr. Bobiski and the mice carried out their act for Coraline, once the act was over they were stopped by three black cats.

The first black cat said, "You kids may think this world is a dream comes true, but there is something much darker."

The second black cat stated as they walked around to find an empty void turning back into the Pink Palace, "There's a good chance that she wants your souls to replace the ones that she lost by her own hand."

Danyal asked, "What do you mean?"

The third black cat stated, "In the Salem Witch Trials a woman named Mary Beldame lost her best friends and she moved to a new town hoping to get the stress away, but lost control and viciously murdered her own children after she was fed up with them. When Mary killed herself, she was punished for her immoral sin her eyes were replaced by buttons and was condemned in this world to find her children's souls. However, she was unaware her children were already in Heaven and aside from eating her victim's lives she looks for souls to replace the souls of her children, but if they were not approved she would lock them in a dark room. She doesn't want to accept the fact that she brought this on herself."

When the team returned to the house, they were greeted by the other parents.

The other mother said, "You can stay here forever. I have a special surprise for you."

When Coraline opened the box it was a needle, thread and two black buttons. Danyal heard a scream from a child and she reviled in horror.

"You can have pink or orange. Black is traditional" the other mother said.

"Will it hurt?" Coraline dared to ask.

"So sharp you won't feel a thing." Other father said to which the other mother kicked him in response and looked a bit annoyed.

Danyal stated, "I'd rather keep my eyes and not have them stitched without anesthetics."

Robin said, "You and me both Danyal."

"Do you want us to tuck you in?" The other mother asked.

"Don't worry we'll do it." Danyal added as they walked up and then ran to Coraline's room after the other parents were out of sight.

Robin felt a twinge of fear and he asked, "How do you know about the procedure?"

Danyal responded, "The first night I had a weird dream and saw one of the victims getting their eyes stitched with buttons. The girl was wearing a Sunday hat and a dress. I remember that her name was Annabella."

All three of them felt very frightened as they tried to go to sleep after locking away every animated thing in the room.

When they woke up, they were still in the other world.

Meanwhile in Salem, our heroes were able to defeat the by imprisoning them in a boiler room that burned them alive. Just when all was about to end well, Allison and Max opened the book which brought the Sanderson Sisters back to life once more.

When they got back to their old cottage, they realized that their potion was not ready yet so they had to make it at a fast rate for when the sunrise of All Hollows Day would come, they would die.

"I think they're going to lure every child to their cottage." Grace whispered.

"We have to stop them but how?" Green wondered.

"We lure them away from the cottage but we have to save my sister first." Max said.

When they reached to the Sanderson cottage as they used the lights of a jeep to make it look like sunrise and they rescued Max's sister, tipped over the potion and escaped to the graveyard.

Meanwhile back in the Coraline world, the trio tried to escape to the door, but was blocked by a bug-like creature.

The other mother was eating cocoa beetles much to Robin and Danyal's disgust.

Coraline said having enough of the other world, "I want to be with my real mom and dad. I want you to let me go!"

Danyal snapped, "Damn straight bitch! You've gone too far that I don't think that you're innocent as you claim to be."

Dick snapped, "She's right doll face, now set us free!"

The other mother asked rhetorically, "Is that any way to talk to your mother?"

Coraline said, "You're not my mother."

Dick said, "My mother has been dead for years so therefore you're a lying bitch!"

Danyal continued, "And you have no right to take the children's freedoms like you did with so many others. How many more are you willing to sacrifice? _You_ chose to end your children's lives and you brought this on yourself! Thus you are a monster, that doesn't deserve the title mother!"

The other mother scolded, "Apologize at once, Susan, Richard, and Coraline."

Danyal said, "Hell!"

Coraline said, "No!"

Dick said, "Bitch!"

The other mother said coldly, "I'll give you to the count of three, one. Two."

Much to the trio's horror, as the woman was counting down her appearance changed from a kindly motherly woman to a taller monstrous version of herself with her ribs showing and her hair was unnerving and her arms and fingernails were long, and she shrieked in a scratchy voice, "THREE!"

Dick and Danyal tried to escape but to their horror two more clawed hands erupted from her dress and she grabbed Dick by his head, Danyal by her neck, and Coraline by her nose and she dragged the three and chucked them into a dark room sealed within a mirror.

She said, "You may come out when you learn to be loving children."

"If we make it out of this, I'll have nightmares for weeks." Coraline murmured.

The three friends couldn't escape from the mirror as the side they were on from which they entered was now solid.

They found a sheet on an old bed and discovered the ghost of three past victim children who spoke in an old, partly Victorian manner of English.

"She gave us what we desired and used the doll to spy on us but we wanted more so we let her sew the buttons on our eyes but she kept us trapped here which that happened. When she was fed up of us, she ate up our lives and kept us here. Cursed to burn in contact with natural light. " The ghost children explained.

"Is there any way we can help?" Danyal asked.

"If you find our eyes, you can free us from this place." the sweet ghost girl who was Wybie's long lost aunt said.

Danyal recognized one of the ghosts and she said, "Are you Annabella?"

The ghost with the hat asked, "How do you know my name?"

Danyal responded, "I had a dream and saw you getting your eyes sewn with buttons like a rag doll and you were screaming in horror and remorse for your selfishness."

 _(Flashback October 13, 1919)_

Annabella was a little girl with a bright smile on her face and dazzling green eyes and curly auburn hair. Unfortunately she had issues with her family. Her mother died from illness and her father would help her with chores, but she was unhappy with her loss and discovered the other world. However the more she visited, the greedier she became and she allowed the other mother to sew the buttons, but was locked in the dark room.

 _(End of flashback)_

Robin asked, "How the hell are we supposed to get out? We're imprisoned!"

Danyal noticed two hands were forming around Robin and she said, "Dick! Heads up!"

Robin felt the two hands covering his mouth and going around his waist.

Danyal and Coraline followed and Danyal grabbed a bar and used it like a staff and knocked the mask off the figure's face. To their horror they saw the Other Wybie with a grin stitched his face. Danyal grabbed a nearby knife and cut the threads and the three were led out to the study.

Robin cried, "Come with us. We can escape!"

The other Wybie blew on his hand and it disintegrated into nothingness. The trio escaped and to their horror they found Coraline's parents imprisoned within a snow globe.

They found out through a mirror that projected her parents covered in snow. So the three of them geared up and went back to the other world with the cats to challenge the other mother to a game.

Danyal stated, "If we find the eyes, you will free the souls you have imprisoned. If we lose, we'll have our eyes sewn."

The Beldam smiled and she said, "You have until the button reaches the moon. Now go."

Robin stated, "We should split up. I'll take on the Russian drunk. Danyal you can take on the theater and Coraline will take on the garden."

Danyal walked into her destination and she took out the triangle and saw the blue eye of the ghost boy.

She muttered, "This is too easy."

The moment she grabbed the orb the two hands of the former actresses grasped the girl's small hands and Danyal thought of an idea and she grabbed the flashlight and turned it on causing the demonic versions of the terriers to fly to her. Danyal ducked and grabbed the orb away. The second that she grasped it the surroundings changed into a web of nothingness.

Coraline looked through the garden and saw something glow in the bushes only to discover, Other Father in a monstrous form attached to the bug tractor thing.

"Father sorry...mother make me!" he said in a slurred voice as Coraline tried to avoid the tractor. Just as it hit the bridge and began to sink, Other Father managed to give Coraline the first eye.

"Well done Miss but you need to help your friend find the last one quickly." the ghost boy said.

Danyal and Coraline raced to the Bobinski's block and were bombarded with cotton candy and Robin was up against the rats and Danyal grabbed Robin and to their shock the demonic mouse was grasping the last eye and Danyal pursued him. She saw the pipelines collapsing and she jumped off and saw the button closing in on the moon.

She cried in fright, "No!"

To her surprise one of the three cats grabbed the mouse and the mouse dropped the last eye. As the button reached to the moon the surrounding disintegrated into nothingness.

Robin cried, "Time to go back."

The three went back to the house and the other mother was more of a spider like woman as she said, "You are back. Did you get the eyes?"

Danyal said, "Yes."

"Where are my parents?" Coraline asked.

"You got the eyes but you haven't found your parents yet" the Beldam said.

Coraline noticed the snow globe.

"I know where my parents are. They're in the portal." Coraline stated.

The Beldam got the key (she had eaten it before) out of her mouth and unlocked the door.

Coraline signaled to Robin to get the snow globe.

He grabbed it and put it in Coraline's bag before the Beldam turned around.

"They're not there" she stated grinning mercilessly.

"So are you staying?" She asked.

"You're... Not… My mother!" Coraline cried as she threw the cat at the beldam's face that got to her button eyes and clawed them off making her blind.

The house turned into a spider web and she snarled, "NO! You selfish brats!"

Robin tried to climb up, but he felt as if his leg lost footing and fell, seeing the Beldam he tried to keep silent to avoid being noticed. Danyal took out a bird-a-rang and cut him loose unaware the Beldam heard the snapping of the web. Our trio ran to the doorway and they were about to shut the door.

The Beldam screamed, "you dare disobey your MOTHER?!"

Robin kicked her in the face, allowing the girls with the ghosts' help to shut the door.

Beldam screamed, "Don't leave me, I'll die without you! I want to enter Heaven where I belong!"

Robin shut the door and locked it.

Just as our trio was about to rest, Danyal heard a voice who told the trio to hide the key so no one would make the grievous mistakes if what happened.

Our trio decided to take the key and imprison it within a well that was so deep that it would take centuries to pull out what fell, unaware they were being watched by Mina who was trying to find a sword they were also unaware that the beldam freed her hand to retrieve the key.

Meanwhile in Salem, the zombie Billy turned against the witches as he said, "Go to Hell bitch! I have been waiting a long time to pay you back for ruining my life."

"Go Billy!" They cheered.

Mahad summoned his staff and he said, "Sayonara bitches!"

Winifred Sanderson grabbed Mana and Max's younger sister, Binx tried to save them, but he knocked the potion out of Winifred's hands, but was flung down on the rock where Emily's grave was.

Max snapped, "Put them down or I'll smash it!"

Anakin filled with hatred with Winifred after seeing what happened threw a dagger and it slashed her in the face.

Winifred dropped the two girls as she held her slashed cut, Anakin caught Mana while Mahad caught Dani and Max drank the potion much to Mahad's and Dani's sorrow.

Mana summoned her rod and she cried, "Adstringo!"

It bound the other two witches and to their horror the sun was rising and Winifred turned into stone and the three witches exploded into nothingness. Unfortunately Binx died as the witch's curse had been broken and his soul was reunited with his sister and they entered Heaven together.

Meanwhile back in the Coraline world, Robin, Danyal and Coraline opened the well's compartment and the Beldam's hand grabbed Coraline and was about to take her back to the other world. Robin saw Mina pulling a gun out ready to shoot Coraline and he cried, "Coraline!" He shielded her and felt the bullet going through his left shoulder as he let out a bloodcurdling yell of pain.

Danyal saw Robin on the ground and she took out her Pokémon and she cried, "Elsanna, keep Robin's gunshot wound steady. I have a cat problem to deal with."

Mina saw a sword that resembled a cross between Hocus Pocus and Coraline's worlds. Just as she was about to grab it, Danyal ran over to her and she snapped, "You little bitch! You've crossed the line by hurting a child and now you are going back to your cell."

Mina asked, "Is that a threat little girl?"

Danyal snarled, "You have less than two seconds to surrender or you'll wish you've surrendered."

Thunder rolled and rumbled and Danyal took branch of a tree and used it as a staff and as she tried to strike Mina kept dodging.

Danyal snarled, "Quit playing around!"

Mina tried to grab the sword as it was sealing into the environment, but Danyal felt the potion's effect wearing off as she saw Robin turning back to his proper age garbed in his costume and mask on over his closed eyes and she smacked her staff in Mina's face causing the cat to fall to her side and as Wybie and Coraline sealed the key and broken hand into the well never to resurface again.

The sword sealed into the environment and Mina screamed in her loudest voice, "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

She pulled out her gun and was about to shoot the two, but she received a call from Nick Wizard to report back to their headquarters.

Mina teleported away in anger, Danyal collapsed on her knees as the rain poured onto the ground and she lied in a face-down position and she said before everything went black, "We have won, Robin."

Vandela called the heroes in Salem and she cried, "They're in the Coraline world and both are unconscious. Hurry and get them."

Mickey and Oswald teleported the two and they were rushed to the Traverse Town hospital.

Batman cried pushing the orderlies, "Robin! Robin!"

One of the orderlies said, "He'll be fine."

Everyone else arrived at the hospital after Batman to check on Robin.

Meanwhile...

Mina returned to Nick Wizard's hideout.

"Did you get the sword," he asked.

"No but I shot Robin" Mina replied.

Nick Wizard thought of Lord Dominator's song to calm himself down.

"Peepers, where to next?" He asked.

"There's chicken Little, the cow movie that no one remembers (home on range ) difficulty is easy so it will be a breeze make sure you don't stay there too long or you'll go insane from yodeling hypnotizing man and the cows." Peepers warned.

As he said this, Lord Hater was conveniently spying on them from his cool Hate-R.V car (it was a toy at first).

" _What are they up to?_ " he thought .

"The only other worlds I can think of now is Attack on Titan, the young justice / teen titans world and the looney tunes/tiny toons/Animaniacs world." Peepers added.

"CJ, Uma, Pandora and Mina. Are you ready for some challenges? I heard you have to be especially careful in the attack on titans world because the Titans will try to kill you so don't die. Good luck." Nick Wizard said.

"Wait! I forgot about Totally Spies and Atomic Betty!" Peepers cried.

Nick Wizard asked, "What about in the Pixar District?"

Mina cried, "We're in luck we can include Randall and Mr. Waternoose in Monsters, Inc. I also found more information on that girl Vandela, she has a little sister named Adelheid, and she prefers to be called Heidi."

Nick Wizard thought of a brilliant plan and he ordered, "Maleficent open the portal in Cardiff at Vandela's house, we can lure the little sister and see how we can break that girl's spirit."

Meanwhile, Danyal and Robin came to and Robin asked, "What happened?"

Danyal asked, "How long were we out?"

Batman said, "Four days."

Mickey stated, "We have good news, but bad news. Good news you protected the sword, the bad news is that Monsters, Inc. in the Pixar District and the Teen Titans/Young Justice world are in danger. To make matters worse, Vandela has a younger sister who just stepped into the Monsters, Inc. World."

"Oh no! Has she replaced Mary AKA Boo or are they both there?" Grace asked.

"No, but both are now entering the Monsters, Inc. factory." said Oswald.

Vandela said, "Herregud (Oh my God). I hope that we'll get to her. I'm coming with you, Toboé take my seat. Let us know if anything bad happens."

She took out her Pokémon Lucia and she said, "Let's go, now!"

Danyal asked, "Why didn't you tell us about your little sister?"

Vandela stated, "I didn't want her to follow me and get herself hurt."

"Green and I will come with you." Grace suggested.

"Good luck guys. Natius , you and Anakin go with Vandela. We're going to help the Titans and young justice, protect their world." Danyal said as everyone split up.

"CJ, make sure Peepers makes a Time travelling tracking device for your 'surprise' to work during the time race. It won't be long now." Nick wizard said.

Mina Loveberry sent out St Olga guards to help the small group of villains who were trying to track Reyes down.

Reyes went with the first half to Monster's Inc. to keep herself undercover.

 **Author's Notes:** Looks like the heroes and villains are at competition to get ahead of one another. Will Vandela protect her little sister? Will Danyal's half cover for the Teen Titans and Young Justice worlds? Tune in next episode.


	13. Episode LXXIX (79): A Sister's Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or Non-Disney Materials. If I did, then this series would exist.**

Episode 79: A Sister's Love

Here's what I have so far. Our heroes landed in the front doors of Monsters, Inc. It had a reputation of scaring children and using their screams to power up their city.

Danyal who was a harpy like figure wearing glasses asked, "All right Vandela, what does your little sister look like?"

Vandela replied, "She has sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes."

"Ok, let's be on a look out for her and Boo" Grace said.

All of the Disney knights and Rouges were a different variety of monsters.

Some were furry with red, pink and purple stripes, others were smooth like Mikey and the rest were tall or short with one or more limbs to them wearing the same clothing as before.

Our heroes searched until they stumbled across Mike Wasowski and Sully accompanied by two small human kids in disguise as monsters one of them had park purple scales and one eye, the other was wearing a beige and green costume that resembled a rabbit-like creature.

"Hello, have you seen our friend's sister?" Sky asked.

The rabbit costumed figure was a girl of six to seven with sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes.

Vandela cried, "Heidi, what are you doing here you're supposed to be home with mama?"

Heidi explained, "I couldn't sleep and I stumbled into a portal with bright colors. I didn't know you were here."

"Sully, Mike, can you help us get Heidi back home please?" Danyal pleaded.

"Oh ok, we need to get Boo back too." Mikey replied.

"What does Heidi and Boo's doors look like?" Grace asked even though just about everyone had seen the movie but didn't watch to cause any suspicions.

Danyal explained, "Boo's is white with pink flowers."

Vandela remarked, "Heidi's has pictures of Shirley Temple as the character she took up the name from."

Mike stated, "If the big hand is down, both doors will be gone. So hurry up."

When they ran over to the door stations, both doors were open Danyal stated, "Wait, there's something wrong with these doors. I have a feeling it's a trap."

Mike said, "You're being paranoid."

Danyal retorted, "Listen here shrimp, if you want to prove me wrong. Go ahead. It'll only end with shocking revelations."

So Mike went in Boo's room and started jumping on the bed.

Heidi escaped onto her bed and both were taken away by Randall the lizard like monster that squinted a lot.

Our heroes followed Randall and saw to their shock a scream extracting machine designed to kill children. Danyal thought of an idea to switch Mike with Randall's partner.

She muttered, "Sayonara suckers!"

Our heroes ran further to an exit, but Sully decided to go to Mr. Waternoose, who was a spider like creature that had a friendly outlook.

When Sully roared, he scared the simulated child, but made Boo cry by mistake and realized what Dean Hardscrabble told him years ago on his roaring.

Unfortunately, Mr. Waternoose revealed his true nature and banished our heroes as well as Sully and Mike to the Himalayas taking Heidi and Boo with them.

They wandered into the cold weather and stumbled to the Yeti, an Abominable Snowman and were taken to his cave.

Mike lamented, "My life is ruined and all for what, some stupid kids! Because of you guys we're stuck in this frozen wasteland!"

Vandela cried, "We need to get to them."

Mike asked, "What about us? Ever since those kids came in, you caused trouble and now look where we are. We could have broken the records and had it made."

Danyal asked with anger in her tone smacking Mike in the face, "Do you know what will happen to Boo, Heidi and many more children if we don't stop Boggs and Waternoose?"

She took the two monsters to a coroner's office and she said coldly, "This is a place humans come to when they're dead."

She took them into a place called the morgue and it opened the doors revealing dead bodies in bags.

Danyal said, "Take a long hard look. These aren't actors, those are real dead humans and it doesn't discriminate at any given moment and any age people die. That's what will happen to Boo and Heidi."

"Is that really what's going to happen to them?" Sully asked feeling very disturbed.

"It looks like it." Grace replied.

"Well I'm going to get my sister back" Vandela said as she built a sled.

Sully helped her and left while the yeti snow monster returned with snow cones.

"Snow cone?" He offered.

"We need 50 of them where we're going" Grace stated as the yeti went to work.

The sled broke and by chance they came across a village where children were getting scared at that moment.

Our heroes rushed through the door back to the monster world and hurried to the machine.

But when our team made it to the room Heidi was pale with a blue tinge on her lips and was as cold as death. Vandela tried to wake her, but nothing worked. She cradled her little sister's cold dead body as tears streamed down her eyes; she turned to Randall in anger and punched him down to a pulp. She grabbed him by the throat in a choking position.

Vandela pulled out a knife with an insane look in her eyes and she said, "You're going to be as blind as my patron saint, Saint Lucia!"

She was about to stab him in the eyes when the talon-clawed hand of Danyal cried, "Vandela, doesn't this monster have the right to a fair trial."

Vandela said in a bitter tone as tears ran down her eyes, "Shut up with the fair trial crap! You have no idea how I feel."

Danyal asked, "Is this what your sister would have wanted?"

Vandela looked at her hands and she saw blood on her hands and she cried as her voice shook with sadness and remorse, "Jag är så ledsen, Heidi! (I'm so sorry, Heidi!)"

She started sobbing uncontrollably as Danyal comforted her.

"Randall you monster! Why did you do this?!" Grace cried.

"We have to get her back. I-I can call the flash to save her" Green stumbled trying desperately to cheer up Vandela.

Just then, Randal escaped on a moving door and we had to chase after them.

At the end of the chase, Randal got trapped in a caravan trailer.

As this was happening, Sully led Waternoose to the training room.

You may have broken my scare machine, but I'll keep going. I'll kidnap a thousand children to keep this company alive!" Waternoose cried.

Mike replayed the clip with MDA guys and the snail lady appeared with other agents to arrest him. Mr. Waternoose was taken into custody for his trial.

Vandela asked, "How can the Flash bring my sister back from the cold hands of death? The Blue Fairy told me that their magic cannot resurrect the dead."

"Er...time travel?" Sky suggested.

Vandela in reluctance accepted Sky's suggestion

"Ok, let's do it." Green said as the Flash helped them go back in time in order to reach Heidi faster.

As the events repeated themselves as before, Mr. Waternoose was arrested to face the charges against him while Randall was banished to a caravan trailer that mistook him for an alligator.

Toboé was looking at the emails and he called Grace's group and the other half who was defending the Teen Titans/Young Justice world as he cried, "Calling all Rogues Knights and allied forces, we have just received reports that there's a tournament being held at a video game district of the Nintendo sector."

Danyal asked, "Should we participate?"

Anakin cried, "Hell yeah!"

Meanwhile back in Nick Wizard's lair, the firebird came up with a solution to free himself, he played a song on his ocarina and one of the guards cried, "Shut up songbird!"

The firebird pretended not to listen until the guard opened the door unaware that the firebird slipped out and closed the door.

The guard to his shock screamed, "Firebird has esca-!"

He was cut off when flame burned his entire body, and Firebird in haste raced to an escape route and flew away from the dark base.

Unfortunately Nick Wizard set up a barrier to prevent the bird from escaping any further causing him to be sent back to the prison area.

Firebird snapped, "Damn you to Hell and back wizard!"

Meanwhile back at Traverse Town, Robin and his team were in a state of distraught as their world was swallowed by the darkness after the TTG Robin snatched the Young Justice/Teen Titans sword.

Danyal asked returning from the portal with her group, "What the Hell happened back there, Grayson?"

"The brightly colored me stole the sword and sent our world into darkness" Robin replied, with annoyance.

"I can't believe they got past us!" Kid Flash cried.

"Yeah it was awful. Those clowns are somehow hiding their smartness with their loud, annoying actions." Raven growled.

Toboé came running with a pamphlet in his hand and he said, "I just received a report that the Nintendo district is hosting a tournament called the Super Smash Bros."

Mahad asked, "Are you serious?"

Toboé nodded and he asked, "Should we participate in the tournament?"

"Ok, so how do we play it?" Grace asked.

"I have played this game several times, the basic thing is knock the opponent off the stage." explained Danyal

Kid Flash cried, "Oh my god, dude! This will probably ease our frustrations from those chibi brats!"

Our heroes entered the Nintendo district for the tournament unaware that the TTG Titans were watching.

"Ah yeah!" Everyone cheered in excitement.

The TTG Titans signed up once our heroes left the register.

 **Author's Notes:** Looks like our heroes are going to be in a tournament, but what are the TTG Titans up to? Tune in next episode.


	14. Episode LXXX (80): SSB Tournament

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Disney or Non-Disney. It's not intended to be used for profit.**

Episode 80: Super Smash Tournament

Then they went to the prep room to prepare for battle as each member of the team had to take it in turns to face different opponents including characters like Link and Pikachu.

The announcer was none other than the Master Hand. He was a white gloved hand and he cried, "Ladies and gentlemen welcome to our annual Super Smash Bros. Tournament! To those who are new to this tournament, one player must knock their opponent off the stage before five minutes. Our first match is Robin from the Teen Titans Universe versus Link!"

Robin said, "All right."

Danyal said, "Good luck Robin!"

"Go Robin!" Grace and Green chanted as he went onto the platform stage.

Robin saw an elf-like figure with blonde hair, blue eyes garbed in green, and his name was Link. He was the hero of Hyrule for years.

Robin took out his bow-staff and bird-a-rang and the Master Hand shouted, "Three. Two. One. GO!"

Robin threw the bird-a-rang causing Link to block it and Robin dodged the bird-a-rang and grabbed it as he said, "You're going down fairy boy!"

Batman muttered as he watched the battle, "Show off."

Link took out his grappling hook and it caught Robin and Link punched him repeatedly, and Robin kicked him in the face with his steel toed boot causing him to fly upward, and Robin used his staff and sent the screaming Link to the sky and a star blinked.

Master Hand announced, "Game set!"

Moments later, Robin walked over to Link and he said, "You fight well for a fairy."

Link stated, "My name is Link, and I am a Hylian."

Master Hand cried, "Starfire VS Zelda is going to begin in-"

Suddenly a dark cloud erupted and a silver sphere appeared. Two of the TTG Titans pulled on the sphere and it was a timer that was going to do something horrifying.

TTG Robin had a gun that would turn anyone into trophies and he targeted Robin. Starfire seeing this pushed Robin away as a black arrow was going to hit him and she transformed into a trophy statue.

Robin screamed, "STARFIRRRE!"

Batman saw a dark sphere and he cried, "Robin! Get out of there now!"

"No! Not Starfire! You were my favorite after Raven!" Grace cried.

Robin and Zelda tried to leave the stage.

"Hey, Teen Titan wannabes! Come away from the stage so we can fight like civilized 'heroes' even though you guys aren't!" Beast boy cried from backstage.

"Yeah, we want to fight you face to face no statue tricks or else!" Green added in a dark, serious tone.

TTG Robin laughed, "I'm afraid we have to separate you guys! Starting with Bat-For-Brains!"

He sent Batman flying into the sky and TTG Robin said, "You guys enjoy your time apart!"

The dark sphere started sucking everything in sight.

Danyal cried, "Robin! You have been my favorite character and I support your love for Starfire."

Robin and Danyal were engulfed in the shadows.

"Batman! Robin! Danyal! Where are you?" Everyone else called out.

However, everyone else was in a universe of one of the other characters who participated in the brawl like Mario, Pikachu, Megaman etc.

The Teen Titans Go! Team had actually been successful!

When Danyal came to, she found Beast Boy lying on the ground and she said, "Beast Boy! Wake up!"

Master Hand announced, "Danyal and Beast Boy will face the Mario Brothers."

Two pipes came out and Mario and Luigi popped out and the fight began.

Beast Boy turned into a lion and clawed Luigi in the chest, Danyal looked around and she saw Mario about to attack Beast Boy and she cried, "Magical burst!"

Mario felt himself sent flying upwards.

While the fight occurred, Cyborg brought Starfire the trophy with Raven's shadow magic assistance to a safe place so they could figure out how to get her back.

Natius stated, "All you have to do is simply touch her."

Natius did so and Starfire was freed from the form and she asked, "Where's Robin? What happened?"

"He's ok but Batman is missing" Grace replied sadly.

"We think those Teen Titan jokes are going to try to erase you from our childhoods as a way to keep your world's sword." Green added.

"Won't that erase them too?" Cyborg asked.

"They probably built a device to keep them unaffected already." Starfire pondered

Batman threw a grenade and sent Fox flying out. He saw a door hoping it would lead him to Robin.

TTG Robin decided to challenge Robin with Donkey Kong.

Robin was dodging the punches and saw Batman entering the stage and TTG Robin came down and he said, "You're going down, because we're better than you two nobodies."

"You are nothing like me. You're a whiner and can't even admit your feelings to an oblivious girl while your Raven is reduced to an unfunny parody Brony when those ponies shake their asses so much they break the screen. You don't deserve to be called heroes or get a crossover with the Power Puff Girls!" Robin cried.

"You haven't seen how a real hero fights." Batman remarked.

Master Hand cried, "GO!"

Robin took out his bow staff and smacked his TTG counterpart.

TTG Robin screamed, "You're now dead!"

Robin jumped to a higher platform and a Pokéball fell from the sky and he threw it to the ground and two Pokémon appeared by the Dynamic Duo's sides, a fletchinder and a noivern.

Fletchinder unleashed a flaming ember and TTG Robin tried to dodge them all, but one of them hit the chibi in the butt.

The noivern unleashed a deafening screech causing the TTG Robin to scream in pain and Robin saw a golden disc and Batman saw Donkey Kong about to send Robin flying used his freezing pellet and paralyzed the gorilla's hands and Robin threw the golden disc at the TTG Robin and the TTG Robin was turned into a trophy statue.

Robin muttered, "Payback's a bitch!"

Batman noticed Donkey Kong was about to smack Robin away and before Robin would dodge it. Robin was sent flying.

Robin used his grappling hook to save himself and he kicked Donkey Kong in the air so high that he never came back down.

Master Hand cried, "Game Set! Batman and Robin are the winners of the round!"

"Yeah! Go Robin and Batman!" Everyone cheered.

Master Hand announced, "Raven, Bianca, and Danyal will be up against TTG Raven, Zelda, and Princess Peach!"

"You got this, guys!" Grace exclaimed as everyone else cheered them on.

Danyal used her staff as she shouted, "Magical burst!"

A dark purple aura shot out from the staff and blasted Zelda in the face sending her flying to the camera and her face was smacked to the camera and she fell.

TTG Raven said saving Zelda, "You can't hold onto that childhood of yours forever girl!"

Danyal retorted, "That attitude is not stopping me from fighting for the multiverse bitch!"

She saw a PokéBall and she grabbed it throwing it at TTG Raven's face and to their shock it was a swarm of beedrills that stampeded the stage and Princess Peach used her sheep spell, but the girls dodged it and Bianca fired her arrows to throw the princesses off the stage.

TTG Raven cried, "I'm much better than you!"

Danyal retorted, "No you're not! You're just an empty shell just like the rest of your idiot friends. You are a disgrace to superheroes and you are a disgusting fan of ponies that shake their asses on the screen to a point the screen breaks. Raven, she's all yours to beat!"

She saw a golden disc falling and this gave her an idea and she said, "Raven! Use this on her!"

Raven grabbed the golden disc and cast her usual shadow spell attack with the golden disc added it.

TTG Raven attacked... With a similar shadow attack but it had rainbows and the ponies from the parody she watched coming out of it, and the attacks clashed together.

Raven unleashed a more powerful blast as she cried, "Azarath Metrion Zynthos!"

Danyal deciding to give Raven support shouted, "Magical burst!"

The two attacks fused and TTG Raven turned into a trophy statue.

Danyal stated as she picked up the statue, "Two down, three to go!"

Master Hand announced, "It's a battle of sidekicks. Robin is going to face Pikachu!"

Robin entered the stage and he saw Pikachu all charged up to fight.

"Pika..." Pikachu began.

Robin took out his gadgets like his staff and hit Pikachu to jump over him.

"...CHU!" Pikachu cried as he fired his lightning at Robin.

Robin muttered, "Holy lightning bolts, Batman!"

He was sent flying and he used his grappling hook to save himself, and pulled out a booby trapped grenade and Pikachu was sent flying across the stage.

"Go Robin!" everyone cried.

Danyal cried as if she was a fangirl, "Get him Dickie!"

The heroes stared at her like she was insane and she laughed sheepishly.

The Pikachu at the last moment grabbed the edge of the stage and he started to be surrounded in lightning as he performed volt tackle.

Robin cried, "Holy nuclear warheads, Batman!"

He jumped acrobatically on a higher platform before the Pikachu would hit him. Pikachu slammed into a pillar and Robin threw a bird-a-rang and the Pikachu was sent flying of the stage as he was smacked to the camera and fell.

Yay!" Grace cried.

Meanwhile TTG Starfire and Cyborg tried to rig the tournament in a similar way that Cinder did only less stealthy and more loudness.

"Who goes there?" A commentator asked.

"The Teen titans go chibis, sucker!" TTG Beast Boy cried as they knocked him out and changed the contestants next in line.

Danyal saw the contestants board and she cried, "Holy switcheroo! The chibi assholes strike again!"

The heroes saw the board and looked in shock.

Next battle was Anakin and Green VS TTG Starfire and TTG Beast Boy!

Anakin said, "Ready?"

Mana cried in a fangirling manner, "Get them Ani!"

Anakin blushed, but pulled out his katana lightsaber and Green pulled out his weapon.

I won't go easy on you novice" TTG Starfire said.

"Me a novice?!" Anakin cried.

Green changed into Nazo to spar with TTG Starfire.

"Let's see who is the strongest being here." Nazo challenged her.

TTG beast boy laughed.

"I can change into any animal in existence. How could you possibly top that?" He asked, smugly.

Anakin glared with his saber ready.

"Fight!" The hand guy cried as the match began.

Anakin used the force to lift Beast Boy off the ground and he said, "Ha! Ha!"

TTG Beast boy changed into a dinosaur to resist the force through his weight in that form.

Anakin pulled out his lightning sword and used the force lightning to increase its power and sent TTG Beast Boy flying.

TTG Starfire was battling Nazo (Green) by shooting starbolts at him, but kept missing.

Nazo used his speed and sword to attack her.

Anakin saw two trophy discs and thought of an idea.

He cried, "Hey Dumbass Debbie and Butthead Boy! Who's up for dodge discs?"

He fired the discs and TTG Starfire was turned to into a trophy, TTG Beast Boy jumped over it and Anakin saw a Pokémon ball and grabbed it quickly, it revealed to be a moltres and it burned the TTG Beast Boy off the stage.

Master Hand cried, "Game set! Anakin and Green win!"

Meanwhile, TTG Beast Boy snuck into the control room and he changed the lines to Anakin and Mahad vs TTG Beast Boy and TTG Cyborg.

Mahad cried, "That little bastard broke in and tampered with the lines again that's fucking cheating!"

Anakin said, "Calm down, we can take on Beavis Boy and Cyber-Butthead!"

Beast boy snapped, "HEY!"

Anakin retorted, "I'm talking about your doppelganger."

Beast Boy muttered, "Ah."

"Yeah, those two are annoying!" Everyone else agreed.

TTG Cyborg stated arrogantly, "I can beat you brats down. 'Cause I'm the indoor rodeo champion."

TTG Beast Boy stated, "You can't hold onto your childhoods forever."

Mahad snarled as he took out his staff and summoned his armor, "You both are going to pay for being cheating little bastards!"

"How dare you insult our childhood chibi fakes!" Anakin cried.

All four of them went to the stage and waited for the signal.

Master Hand shouted, "FIGHT!"

TTG Beast Boy turned into a clown to hopefully scare Mahad, but to his surprise, Mahad concentrated and unleashed a dark blue aura as he said, "Hasta la vista motherfucker!"

TTG Beast Boy tumbled onto his butt.

Beast Boy laughed hysterically at that comment.

TTG Beast Boy turned into an anaconda and started to constrict Mahad.

Anakin struck TTG Beast Boy causing the wannabe to turn back into his chibi self and he snapped, "Cyborg!"

Cyborg unleashed a charged laser and sent Anakin flying, but Anakin grabbed the ledge and he tried to get up, but TTG Beast Boy clawed the boy's hands causing him to yell in pain.

Mahad turned his attention and fired a shadow sphere as he said, "Hey Beavis Boy!"

He closed his fist and extended his middle finger and he taunted, "Come on let's see what you got wannabe!"

TTG Robin called CJ and Uma for back-up as he made sure the next contestants were Naitus and Grace vs TTG Robin and CJ just as security came in to stop them.

One of the security guards screeched, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

TTG Robin pulled out a gun and it fired a flag that had BANG!

One of the guards said, "Ha, ha! Cute. Now put your hands on your heads and get on the ground now!"

TTG Robin fired a gun unleashing a gas that paralyzed the guards.

"Time to get this party started the pirate way!" CJ cried as She and TTG Robin forced Anakin and Mahad to lose through an unannounced forfeit and got kicked out of the games entirely.

Mahad snarled, "That little bitch is going to get hers!"

Anakin said, "Calm yourself. Mana can cover for me and Starfire is covering for you."

"Anakin, Mahad? Where are you now?" Green asked through a phone.

Just then, Uma summoned Grilla to find a special shield that represented all of the game characters at the tournament.

Anakin answered, "We're with Link."

Batman crept behind Grilla and used a knockout punch and took Grilla for interrogation.

Uma tried to contact Grilla, but to no avail.

Natius and Grace entered the stage to face against the other two.

Grace growled.

"You're going down CJ." She cried.

"You won't be saying that for much long, kid." CJ said as she took out her sword.

Master Hand said, "Fight!"

Natius pulled out his sword and rammed the hilt into TTG Robin's face causing the chibi to cry like a baby.

Meanwhile Uma snuck into the thing and she locked Robin into a cage for the next round and placed Danyal to go against the TTG Robin and she muttered; "Now it's time for me to change things."

Grace created a purple energy sword as she clashed with CJ's silver sword.

"Naitus?" Grace asked.

"Where did he go?" she wondered.

Uma using her impression on Master Hand, "Game set! Natius lost! CJ wins!"

"What?! Why?" Naitus cried as he was randomly kicked out.

Uma said imitating the Master Hand, "It's now Danyal and Robin vs TTG Robin!"

Robin was trying to free himself from the cage and Uma cried, "FIGHT!"

TTG Robin started to throw stuff as he taunted, "Ha! Ha!"

The Real Master Hand cried, "Stop this! I hereby declare this fight invalid! Uma, CJ, and the TTG Titans have been disqualified!"

CJ snarled, "No fair!"

Master Hand exclaimed, "Not only you're disqualified, you seven are banned from participating in all official SSB Tournaments for life!"

CJ was having none of that and she pulled out tried to fire at Robin, but Danyal ran in front of him arms outstretched as if willing to sacrifice her life crying, "Stop!"

Robin cried, "Danyal!"

(Flashback)

Eight-year-old Dick Grayson was excited as he was going to perform with his family, but a shady man named Tony Zucco was trying to extort money from Mr. Haly, but kept damaging the place.

Dick not wanting any one to get hurt acrobatically jumped to where the juggling brother was about to throw as he cried, "Stop!"

Mary cried, "Dick!"

(End Flashback)

Danyal snarled, "This has gone too far and you heard him right. You guys have lost!"

CJ asked, "Do you honestly think that a fangirl like you would stop me?"

Danyal snapped, "Go ahead and shoot me! But mark my words Miss Hook you're crossing a dangerous path. I am however, not going to let you endanger a life of an unarmed opponent. Make your choice!"

CJ put away her sword while scowling.

"You've won this time heroes but this isn't the last time you'll see us." CJ stated as she dragged the TTG team and Uma out of the stadium.

Master Hand said, "The winners are the Rogues of Time and Disney Knights. As a reward, you are able to gain access to the world of the Mummy and Hercules."

Anakin asked, "Which one should we take?"

 **Author's Notes:** Now the heroes have won the tournament, which world should the heroes tackle? Tune in next episode. There's a new poll on the decision of the two worlds so please be sure to cast your vote.


	15. Episode LXXXI (81): A Hero's Journey

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or non-Disney works. Nor do I intend to use this for profit. I am going to say this, Hercules's name is Heracles in the actual myth and Hera hated Hercules for being the son of her cheating husband Zeus.**

Episode 81: A Hero's Journey

Mahad asked, "Which World should we tackle?"

Danyal answered, "We can take on the world of Hercules."

She took out the list and she said, "Does anyone know a man named Orpheus Stephanopoulos?"

Anakin answered, "He's my mentor. I can take you to him."

Mana asked, "What's known of him?"

Danyal answered, "He was born on June 27, 1967, father of Ikaros and Adrastos and guild master of the bounty hunting group the Guardians of the White Dragon."

Our heroes went into a house that served as a headquarters for the guild and they went into a lobby and saw a woman in her mid to late twenties with long flowing silver hair, green eyes garbed in a black long sleeved dress with a long black coat that had a sheathed katana.

She turned and cried, "Anakin! You've returned. I haven't seen you since 2012. What happened? Did you find who you were?"

Anakin nodded and he said, "We need to talk to Sensei."

Grace asked, "Sensei?"

The woman said, "You must be newcomers, my name is Kira Draco and I am Orpheus Stephanopoulos's right hand and I train newcomers on missions. Before you proceed to speak with the man himself, you need to follow these instructions. You will address my employer as Sensei or sir, and keep your sentences short and to the point."

Anakin answered, "Thanks ma'am."

Our heroes entered in an office and they saw a man in his late forties dark brown hair, muscular and had blue eyes garbed in Greek styled armor and he was scanning through maps as if trying to find someone.

"This place is amazing. Are we going to meet the Demigod after this?" Grace asked, curiously.

"Hello, we're the Rogues of Time and the Disney Knights. I think you know Anakin." Danyal said.

"Are you our Sensei?" Sky added.

The man shot up and he said surprised to see Anakin, "Anakin! How are you holding up with the hunts?"

Anakin answered, "I have managed to bring several villains that are behind bars. We need your help sir; we're trying to go to the world of Hercules, the world of your ancestor."

Mr. Stephanopoulos looked at the heroes clothes and he said, "You guys can use this."

He took out a red sashed necklace with the insignia of the Greek gods and he said, "The portal is ready, but your outfits will blend into the time of my ancestor. I'll go with you to make sure that we capture this young man."

He showed a picture of a young man with dark hair, blue eyes, wearing black jeans and a white flannel shirt.

Anakin said, "Hey that's Ikaros, I thought the bastard learned his damn lesson."

Mr. Stephanopoulos responded, "He's now made a deal with a man named Nick Wizard and he's on the APB list for all the hunters regardless of rank."

"Great more allies of his to beat up. Who is he?" exclaimed Grace

Anakin explained, "Ikaros was my first bounty and he used me to get an artifact when he threatened Vandela."

"Oh, ok. He sounds awful." Green stated.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Our heroes arrived and they were just in time to see Hercules take on the Hydra.

Mahad asked, "What the hell is that thing?"

Anakin answered, "Hydra. They can grow their heads back with each decapitation."

"I remember playing Kingdom hearts and controlling Sora to help defeat that thing." Grace stated.

"So should we help him?" Sky asked.

Anakin answered, "Yes, but like I said the heads will keep multiplying like rabbits."

"I can't remember how you beat this thing!" Grace exclaimed, worriedly.

Anakin looked around and he cried as he saw Hercules at the clutches of the hydra, "I think we have a solution. The boulders can crush the bastards."

Zander said as he took out his Pokémon Ball, "Shouldn't be a problem for me. Sonic use Rock slide!"

Sonic with Hercules's help used the boulders to crush the monster to death.

"Alright, that thing is hopefully gone. Hi Hercules!" Grace exclaimed.

Hades watched from a distance.

"I'll just call Dominator to help me and that Ikaros kid to take Herc and those 'heroes' out." Hades stated.

He looked at Pain and Panic.

"What are those?" he asked.

Panic the green demon guy was drinking from a Hercules cup and Pain was wearing Herc's sandals.

Pain retorted, "I thought they would look dashing."

Hades snapped, "I have 24 hours to get rid of this bozo and you're wearing his MERCHANDISE?!"

He heard a slurping noise and Panic asked, "Thirsty?"

This made Hades really pissed off to a point that a mountain exploded, and he took out a wisp phone

Dominator that was a figure in black with red eyes, yellow horns answered, "Hello?"

Hello, Dominator. So glad you could leave your meeting in hold to save your popularity for me. I'm Hades, Lord of the dead I'm sure you've heard of me." Hades greeted her.

"I'm Lord Dominator, I'm only helping because I want a change of pace and thrill plus I like your style but don't think I'm your partner. I'm just an accomplice for now. Understand?" Dominator stated.

They all nodded.

"Good. So you want to use the Titans to take down Olympus right? But you have to take out Herc boy, so why don't you make a bargain with him and while he tries not to lift anything, I'll come in and kill him off." Dominator suggested.

Sometime later, Hercules started to wonder if the glory he was receiving would get him to Olympus, but was attacked by fangirls.

Danyal pulled out a holographic Hercules causing the girls to chase it down. Our heroes met Meg who was a woman in her late teens, with brown hair, and violet eyes garbed in a purple dress for women of her time. She was beautiful, but was harboring a secret.

Robin asked, "So let me get this straight the Guardians of the White Dragon are divided into ranks?"

Anakin answered, "Yes, if you're in Class A you're able to take on assassinations and bounty hunts that have higher prices on their heads. If you're in the lower ranks you have to take on rescue missions and bounty hunts, but not assassinations. Our goal is to bring them to justice whether divine or criminal."

"Ok so we look out for that bounty guy then." Green said .

Meg asked Hercules out on a date and had a good time together causing Hercules to be love stricken much to Phil and Pegasus's annoyance.

"Let's allow them to have some privacy." Green suggested.

Mahad noticed Danyal trying to keep herself serious and Mana asked, "Hey are you okay?"

Danyal said as she was trying to keep herself under control, "I'm fine."

Mahad noticed the look in her mind and he said, "Come on. Admit it you're a fangirl. You're a Robin fangirl."

Danyal retorted, "I won't say it."

She started to sing, " _ **If there's a prize for rotten judgement I guess I'm already a winner of that. No one would be worth the aggravation, but its history and it's just a dumb phase."**_

" _ **Won't you say you're a fangirl?**_ " Grace sang.

Bianca sang, " _ **You can't really hide it. I just saw that smile; all you need to do is admit it.**_ "

Both: **Girl you can't conceal it. We know you are one.**

Danyal: **No chance, no way, I won't say it. Hell no!**

Grace and everyone else: **you sigh, you swoon, why deny this fact, fangirl?**

Danyal: **It's too clichéd I won't say I'm a fangirl. I thought my heart and mind learned so much. It feels so good when you start out. My brain is screaming get a grip lady! Unless you're willing to accept your crazy fandom.**

Everyone else: **give up; give in won't you say it?**

Danyal: **No chance, no way, I won't say it. Hell no!**

She saw a clip of Robin fighting and she started smiling.

Everyone else: **why do you deny it, we can see it in your eyes? Won't you say it?**

Danyal: **This scene won't play. I won't say I'm a fangirl. You're so way off base. I won't say it. Get off my case I won't say it.**

Everyone: **why don't you say? Its ok you're a fangirl.**

Danyal: **At least out loud. I won't say I'm a fangirl.**

Once the song ended, Robin started running to the stadium with Anakin.

Danyal stopped Robin and she asked, "What's going on birdy boy?"

Robin retorted, "Meg's a traitor. I am going with Anakin to tell Hercules about this."

Danyal asked, "How do you know that?"

Robin responded, "I saw her talking to Hades."

When Robin and Anakin reached to him, they kept being interrupted by the man.

Robin snapped in frustration getting annoyed with being cut off, "She's a fraud! She's been playing you like a fool!"

Anakin said, "He's right. She's a bitch!"

Hercules retorted, "Stop it! Both of you!"

Anakin extended his middle finger and stated coldly, "Let me rephrase this Stupid-man, Meg is nothing but a goddamn lying scheming, backstabbing whore!"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Hercules as he smacked Anakin causing the boy to be sent flying to the weights and chain and felt a sharp pain in the back of his head as if he was thrown into a concrete wall as he felt a sensation of his head splitting open.

Anakin yelled in agony and Mr. Stephanopoulos ran to the stadium hearing his apprentice's shrieks of agony.

To his dismay, he saw Anakin struggling to stay on his feet, but the boy fell on his knees.

Robin ran over to Anakin to help him.

He said to Hercules in anger for what happened, "I hope you're fucking happy chump!"

Hercules exclaimed, "Anakin, Robin I'm sorry!"

Mr. Stephanopoulos cried as he rushed to the boy trying to keep Anakin conscious out of fear he would lose him again, "You've got to stay awake until you get checked in."

He saw blood on the boy's head and he muttered, "Oh dear Hestia. You're going to need staples."

Anakin felt his eyes growing heavy struggling to keep himself conscious long enough to be checked to a doctor.

Danyal said as she ran to the stadium, "I'll go with you, I know how it feels to get staples on the back of the head."

Robin asked, "Should I tell Morgan?"

Danyal answered, "If you put the words Anakin and hurt together, you'd best hope to write your will and pray to God because he's not a guy you'd want to see when he's pissed. If you were the one that did this, he'd go Kratos on your ass and have you go through the mummification process alive."

Robin muttered, "Man. That guy's nuts."

The man with Danyal holding Anakin's other arm took the boy to a portal leading to Traverse Town as he rushed to the Traverse Town Hospital.

Morgan cried as he ran to his little brother who was being taken to an emergency room, "What the hell happened to my little brother?"

"There was an accident. Hercules may have accidentally punched him..." Grace said, trailing off nervously.

Morgan furious with this action punched Hercules who lost his godlike strength, "You almost killed my brother, you bastard! You're lucky I don't have proper equipment to mummify you alive!"

Robin said, "Calm down Morgan."

Morgan snapped, "Shut up bird brain!"

"Easy Morgan. Anakin is still alive, so try not to kill unpowered Herc here ok?" Grace stated, as calmly as she could.

"So what should we do about Ikraos then?" Green asked.

Meanwhile in the hospital Ikaros disguised as one of the doctors unplugged the life support system. He grabbed a scalpel and just as he was about to cut Anakin.

Danyal cried pulling her staff out snarled, "Drop the scalpel, put your hands on your head and get on the ground now! You're under arrest for the attempted murder of Anakin Strife and fraud."

Ikaros did as complied and cried, "Now!'

Two forsaken pinned her down and he said, "I heard that you possess books on knowledge of other worlds. Where are they?"

Danyal snapped, "You're not going to have them."

Ikaros pulled out a voodoo doll that resembled Robin and as he was about to drive a knife into the doll's heart as he said, "Maybe a little persuasion can do the trick. What would happen if I kill the character that you have a sort of attachment in your heart for?"

Danyal's eyes widened in horror and she cried, "Leave my favorite bird wonder out of this! He's too young to get killed. Plus if you do that Starfire would burn you alive for this."

Meanwhile, Robin felt as if he was being gripped and he saw a deeper red color on his red bulletproof vest as he yelled in pain as if a dagger was piercing him.

Danyal cried as tears of fright for Robin were forming in her eyes, "Stop it please!"

Ikaros snapped, "Then, give me those books."

Danyal retorted, "Okay."

She pulled out the books and she snapped, "Are you happy now?"

Ikaros picked up the books and he saw the Book of Disney and as he was about to pick it up, he felt ice shards ripping his hands and cutting into them like knives going through butter.

He screamed in pain and Danyal smirked, "You should know that the book will never be yours."

Ikaros remembered and he said, "That book will never leave the owner as long as the user's alive. It's how to kill you because I'd rather not damage the charm."

Danyal snarled in rage, "You can answer to Lucy when you're in Hell!"

She hurled the two forsaken off her causing Ikaros to be knocked on his butt and ran off.

He screamed, "Stop her!"

"I need some back-up" Danyal said in her phone.

"We're coming!" Green replied as everyone else rushed to the hospital to help her.

The forsaken people attacked them with their strange dark powers.

Ikaros tried to mess with Anakin's mind but Morgan got past some of the forsaken guard to get to his room.

He grabbed Ikaros by the throat throwing him to a wall and he asked picking the man up until the toes wouldn't touch the floor, "Why are you working for Nick Wizard? Why are you trying to corrupt my little brother? If you don't tell me in 2 seconds, I will have you mummified alive!"

"I'm helping Nick Wizard collect the important items of each world for his master time race and as for your brother, he intrigues me." Ikaros purred.

Morgan punched him to unconsciousness, tied and gagged him and he said, "Sensei Stephanopoulos, I found the criminal!"

Mr. Stephanopoulos replied, "Excellent work."

Meanwhile the world of Hercules's sword was being sealed as the ending was occurring once Meg's soul was saved from the underworld.

Nick Wizard found Hades in the soul river and he snarled, "You moron! You failed to find the sword!"

Hades stated, "Let me rephrase this Nicky-boy, there's a sword in Egypt in the city where my coworker Anubis supervises."

Pandora asked, "What city is it?"

Hades answered, "Hamunaptra."

"Interesting, Pandora, Ikaros, that's where you'll go next. Hades, you're going to bring Jafar back." Nick Wizard said.

Hades asked, "Which one the brat's father or the one I teamed up with once?"

The one you teamed up with once, since I'm sure he'll give a rundown of their plan for Auradon." Nick Wizard replied.

Hades smirked and he said, "There are also two books you need to keep a lookout. The black book of the dead, and the golden book of Amon-Ra, the book of the living; the book of the dead gives life and the book of the living takes life away. Be warned there is a legend about this. 3,000 years ago in the city of Thebes, a man named Imhotep fell in love with the pharaoh's mistress Anck-Su-Namun no other man was allowed to touch her and long story short they killed the pharaoh's magician and the lady killed herself, but lover boy tried revive her, but he was caught, mummified, buried alive with scarabs and was cursed."

"Woah! Peepers, add that to the list. We're going on a legend hunt!" Nick wizard stated.

Meanwhile in Traverse Town, Anakin received four staples on the back of his head, Mr. Stephanopoulos stated, "Now that my son has been-" he turned and saw the ropes and gag burned he snapped, "Damn it! He slipped away again."

Vandela was on the desk checking the radar, she said, "Hey guys they are going to strike Egypt."

Mahad said, "That's the place I was born in."

"We'll have to protect it to make sure nothing bad happens." Grace stated.

"What if Jafar, Jay's dad and the other villians on the Isle of the lost decide to team up with Hades?" Green asked.

"I'll stop them" Reyes replied.

"So what movie world of Egypt are we going to? The Prince of Egypt?" Grace suggested.

Danyal answered, "No. We're going to the Mummy's version of Egypt, it is set in 1920s, but there is a legend about this place. 3,000 years ago a high priest named Imhotep fell in love with the pharaoh's mistress, but was condemned to be mummified alive for trying to abuse the Black Book of the Dead for selfish purposes."

 **Author's Notes:** Looks like the heroes are going to have to go across the Sands of Time. Will the heroes stop the villains from getting the books? Tune in next episode.


	16. Episode LXXXII (82): Sands of Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mummy, Yu-Gi-Oh or Disney. I am well aware that the actual movie I set in the 1920s, but I decided to set it in 2016 to make things more interesting and I had to update on many things.**

Episode 82: Sands of Time

"Let's go fight a mummy!" Green stated.

Mahad was having a flashback of sorts.

 _ **1290 B.C. Thebes**_

Thebes was considered by many as the city of the living and crowned jewel of pharaoh Seti the First as he reigned in the upper levels of Egypt. It was the home of the pharaoh's high priest Imhotep. The city also served as a training ground for the court magicians and guardians of the Pharaoh, Markata and Sekhmet and the birthplace of Anck-Su-Namun, the pharaoh's mistress (concubine) no other man was allowed to touch her.

A bald Caucasian Egyptian man in his mid-twenties to thirties with brown eyes garbed in dark robes who was named Imhotep watched sternly as he saw two young persons, one was a boy of nineteen with dark hair, dark intense blue eyes that were focused, fair tan, garbed in robes suited for a warrior priest of Horus wielding a scimitar in his hands.

His name was Markata; he was the pharaoh's young priest trying to become part of the Medjai to protect his pharaoh at any cost.

Accompanying him was a fair tanned girl of fourteen years with dark hair, green eyes, dressed in a beige dress and in her hands was a scythe like weapon. She was trying to fight so she could be strong for her brother, but because she was female she did not have the power to become a Medjai.

The two parried the sparring guards and knocked them on their backs as they switched places to cover one another. In the end the couple won leaving Sekhmet with a thin slash on her face.

Imhotep turned and saw a woman in her mid to late twenties with raven hair that went down to her back, with gold and black body paint all over her giving her a stunning look, her name was Anck-Su-Namun.

As she walked down the hallways she passed by statues of holy men from Egyptian lineage, but they moved indicating they were men painted golden and dressed in gold robes as they quietly proceeded to close the doors.

The woman slowed down her pace to Imhotep and they kissed each other passionately, and Imhotep smudged the paint on her arm not noticing he was touching her. For their love for one another they were willing to risk life itself, as their love was considered forbidden.

Just as the priests closed the doors, Markata walked in to the room with some urgent news to tell the Pharaoh's Mistress and he looked in confusion as he asked in Ancient Egyptian, " **What are you doing here?** "

He walked into the chamber to find Anck-Su-Namun not realizing the priests were closing the doors. Markata noticed the smudge on the woman's arm.

He asked sternly, " **Who has touched you?!** "

Anck-Su-Namun's expressions changed from one of fear to relief as Imhotep unsheathed a sword, Markata turned to see the drawn sword.

He asked, " **Imhotep? What in Horus's name are you-?** "

He yelled in pain as he felt a piercing in his back as blood was seeping from the stab wound. He turned to Anck-Su-Namun who was removing the sword from his back

He cried, " **PHARAOH! Imhotep has-!** "

He felt a sharp pain going across him as Imhotep slashed the young man in his ribcage causing the teenage boy to collapse on his knees as they were about to deliver the final blow, a bang on the doors interrupted by banging as the Pharaoh's bodyguards were banging on the door to find out who was yelling in pain.

Anck-Su-Namun cried, " **Go! Save yourself!** "

Imhotep retorted, " **No.** "

Anck-Su-Namun stated, " **Only you can resurrect me.** "

The priests dragged the protesting Imhotep as he made his vow to resurrect her. The bodyguards, pharaoh and Sekhmet stared in shock as she saw her brother bleeding on the floor.

Sekhmet looked with tears of distraught as Anck-Su-Namun said coldly as she took the murder weapon to plunge it into her heart, " **My body is no longer his temple!** "

Markata used the last of his strength and plunged his scimitar into the woman's heart and both of them fell to the floor, dead as they seeped blood from their wounds. Imhotep stared in sorrow as he saw the woman he loved dead and he knew he had to resurrect her as vowed.

Later that night, Imhotep and his priests broke into the crypts of the two and stole the bodies. They raced into the desert with horsewhips snapping the speed to pick up; they took the corpses to Hamunaptra the city of the dead. It was an ancient burial site of the sons of pharaohs as well as the resting place for the wealth of Egypt.

For his love, Imhotep challenged the gods' anger by venturing deeper into the city where he took a black tome like item that was known as the Book of the Dead from its resting place as it was considered sacrilegious to use the book to resurrect someone as it would upset a balance of life and death.

Both bodies were placed on a sacrificial table side by side, cleaned up and prepared for burial and five canopic jars for each of them were set beside them. Their vital organs were removed and placed in canopic jars to preserve them for the afterlife.

Imhotep began the ritual by starting with Markata as he had never performed a resurrection of such great magnitude. He wanted to make sure that he had done it right. He recited the spell as his priests chanted in Ancient Egyptian. Out from a dark pool was an apparition as it flew over to its body. As the chants intensify and became faster, the apparition slowly merged into its host.

Markata gasped as he hunched over to his side on the table and coughed as his soul came back from the dead. Imhotep proceeded to Anck-Su-Namun and just as he was about to stab her to place her organs back, the Pharaoh's bodyguards accompanied by Markata's brother and Pharaoh Seti followed Imhotep and stopped him before the ritual on his lover would be complete.

Though the ritual was a success on the boy, Anck-Su-Namun's soul emerged from the body and shrieked as it returned to the dark pool of souls as Imhotep cried out in anguish as he failed to resurrect his lover.

Screams and groans filled the preparation chamber as Imhotep's priests were condemned to be mummified alive as their organs were being removed with nothing to bring them comfort or to ease their pain as it was their punishment for being accomplices in crime.

Imhotep however was condemned to endure the Hom-Dai, the worst of all Ancient Egyptian curses. It was considered by the Egyptians so horrible as it was never bestowed before out of fear that if the victim would rise he or she bring with them the plagues that brought Egypt to ruin.

Markata took out a knife to cut off Imhotep's tongue as the guards held him in position Sekhmet used a device to pull and hold out his tongue for her brother to cut it out of the traitorous man's mouth. They wrapped him in bandages and placed him in a sarcophagus. An embalmer carried a jar of hungry scarabs and poured it in the sarcophagus sealing it in twice to make doubly sure he would not escape and was buried beneath the statue of Anubis.

 _(End of Flashback)_

Our heroes found themselves in a library located in Cairo.

Danyal remembered the story and she said, "We'll have to find Evelyn Carnahan who is in the library as we speak."

Sure enough she was right, but the bookshelves started to fall like a domino set.

Danyal and Robin exclaimed, "Holy dominos, Batman!"

Raven and Cyborg managed to stop the shelves before they fell on everyone in the room.

He screamed, "Sons of the pharaohs! Give me frogs! Flies! Locusts! Anything but you! Compared to you the other plagues were a joy."

"We're the Disney Knights and Rogues of Time." Grace explained.

Terrence Bey laughed, "Really?"

"It is true sir." said Mahad.

Terrence looked at Mahad and he cried, "Mahado Achmed! I remember that you were younger and you were accompanied by your parents. Where have you been?"

Mahad responded, "I lived in America and I love it better than here."

Terrence said, "Now in all seriousness. I don't care how you do it. I don't care how long it takes. Straighten up this _meshiver_!"

"Yes sir." everyone replied

After the heroes were done cleaning the library, Danyal noticed that Beast Boy was gone.

She said, "Be back in a moment."

She looked into the ancient Egyptian room and Robin followed he asked, "Where are you?"

Danyal said, "I'm right here!"

The two looked into the coffin and a corpse popped out causing Danyal to shriek in fright

Robin cried, "Holy Crypt keepers, Batman!"

Beast boy laughed hysterically at the frightened two.

"Oh Beast boy, you article!" Grace cried.

Danyal punched Beast Boy in the face and she snapped, "That was not funny you little jackass!"

Jonathan stated, "Listen I found something that would make up for that soul scare."

He took out a star shaped key and a cartouche of Seti I.

Our heroes took the cartouche to Terrence Bey.

Mahad said, "It's the official royal seal of Seti I. Robin checked the map and he says it's over 3,000 years old."

Jonathan asked, "Who the hell is Seti the First and was he rich?"

Danyal answered, "Pharaoh of the nineteenth dynasty and is said to be wealthiest pharaoh of them all. I believe that it would lead Hamunaptra, the city of the dead. It may lead to several treasures that can be imperative to us."

Terrence retorted, "Young lady we're not treasure hunters and Hamunaptra is a myth told by ancient story tellers to entertain Greek and Roman tourists."

Danyal said, "Really? My friends and I discovered a hidden shrine in Redwood Forest. What makes you think we're bluffing?"

Terrence stated, "This is probably fairy tales and hokum."

He "accidently" burned off part of a lost city and Robin snapped, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Terrence answered, "Many men have wasted their lives in the foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra, no one found and most have never returned."

Our heroes entered Cairo Prison to find a man who had been to Hamunaptra, he was an American army soldier that was trying to have a good time. Yet he got himself into trouble for getting into a bar fight.

"GET THAT suspicious man!" Anakin cried.

The man was being dragged to a prison cell and Danyal asked, "What's he in prison for?"

The warden answered, "He was having a good time."

Anakin said, "Hello there sir, we came to ask you about this thing. Can you lead us to Hamunaptra?"

The man retorted, "You look familiar, what's your last name?"

"Marshall," Anakin answered, but he was punched in the face and the man was smacked by the guards.

Evelyn asked, "Do you know the exact location of the city?"

The man responded, "My name is Rick O'Connell. Are you sure you want to know where the city is?"

Evelyn answered, "Yes."

Rick kissed her and he said, "Then, get me the hell out of here."

The man was taken out to the gallows and Mahad asked, "Where are they taking him?"

"To be hanged." Answered the warden

Yelling was heard as Evelyn was trying to offer to save the man's life as she said, "I'll give you 500 pounds."

The Warden asked as he placed his hand on Evelyn earning him smack to the hand, "What else? I'm a very lonely man."

He cried out a command to pull the lever and the man accidently opened the trap door. To our heroes surprise, Rick's neck didn't snap.

Mahad said, "He knows where the city of the dead."

Warden snapped, "You lie."

Mahad snapped, "What did you say?"

Warden retorted, "Are you telling me this filthy godless son of a pig knows where to find the city of the dead?"

Anakin said, "Yes sir. If we cut him down, we'll give you 25% percent."

The warden rolled his eyes and just as he was about to order the man to cut Rick down, Anakin took out a Tojo blade buzz saw and it whizzed cutting through the rope and landing back to Anakin's device much to everyone's shock.

Mahad asked, "Did you steal that from Van Helsing?"

Anakin replied, "No."

Everyone eyed him suspiciously.

Anakin said, "If it was the man's then it wouldn't come back like a boomerang, it would be stuck to the wood of the gallows. It has a small magnetic component that makes sure that it goes back into the device."

Our heroes went onto a boat to head to the location and to their surprise Rick received a haircut and resembled Brendan Fraser.

He looked at Anakin and he said, "Sorry for punching you like that."

Anakin shrugged and he asked, "Why do we have to travel by boat?"

Danyal explained, "Boats lead to the necropolis."

Later that night Danyal was talking with Robin and she said, "I have a feeling that we're being watched."

Beast boy retorted, "Lighten up. Besides there's a good chance, we'll find the sword of that world."

Danyal said back, "Don't you understand? I think we're being followed."

Robin retorted, "You should probably relax."

Danyal entered a cabin and she washed her face with cold water and when she looked at the mirror only to be startled by a hooked man as she cried, "Holy Candyman, Batman!"

He asked, "Where's the map?"

Danyal answered, "I don't have it."

"Let my friend alone!" Grace cried as she began to feel angry and glowed purple with her hands producing balls of purple energy.

Some random guy came out of a wall and started shooting.

Danyal cried, "Holy Wild West!"

Robin looked around he saw a fire.

"We have to go!" Green cried as they followed the movie's main characters to escape the boat.

Robin asked, "Now where do we go?"

Mina cried, "Hey losers, looks to me I got the guys now."

Danyal said making an impression of Stitch, "Hey Mina, looks to me you're on the wrong side of the river!"

"What?!" Mina cried as the fire spread across the boat and she fell in the sea.

Mahad laughed, "No wonder they call you a magpie, Danyal."

Danyal retorted, "They're smart birds to know the bird looking at them in the mirror is their reflection, they even imitate laughs and sounds."

"Cool, so is there a boat to escape on from here?!" Sky cried while panicking.

Mahad answered, "No. We'll have to follow Mr. O'Connell to get to the destination we need to get to."

The next day our heroes were exploring the market and Jonathan was bickering with the man bout the camels much to Danyal's annoyance as she said, "Shut up! Just pay the man."

Robin asked, "Why do we have to travel on camels I mean they spit?"

Danyal laughed, "Because where we're going is at the Sahara desert and it's going to very sandy. Plus these guys are really fast."

Anakin muttered, "God if there's one thing Skywalker and I have in common it is the dislike of sand."

"Oh Anakin. You strange little guy! Sand can turn to glass and also help make land" Green stated in a whisper.

"Um what year is it again?" Grace asked as they rode the camels to the 'site of the mummy'.

Danyal whispered, "2016. We could use automobiles, but camels can get us across the desert."

"Oh...I think I see something." Altessa stated as she pointed at a pyramid.

Danyal muttered, "Oh my God looks like the enemy is sending a spy on us."

"Uh, oh" Green whispered.

CJ and Mina were with the enemy of the movie trying to find the two books Nick Wizard wanted.

Mina took a few diggers hostage; CJ cried driving a crowbar into a gap, "Treasure time!"

Mina snapped as she punched CJ, "Stupid girl! Seti wasn't an idiot. We should let three diggers do this."

Ok, Fine. Diggers do your job." CJ stated.

Three diggers started using the crowbars and Mina snapped, "Put your back into it you morons! Pull harder!"

When the three pulled it, a gush of pressurized acid splashed into the diggers' faces melting them like cheese in the sun much to the bad guys' horror.

"Those books aren't worth dying for let's get out of here!" CJ cried as the two girls made a break for it.

Our heroes raced to the desert and they found the lost necropolis and to their surprise they saw the seal broken on the treasure chest. The treasure hunters opened the chest while the other Disney knights with Robin discovered a sarcophagus.

"That looks cool. I wonder where the sword is." Green wondered.

CJ and Mina, even though they ran away, decided to go back and spy on the good guys to see what would happen.

The American treasure hunters opened the chest and to their excitement they saw the book of the dead.

Meanwhile our heroes opened the sarcophagus that revealed a corpse the looked as if it was still decomposing.

Danyal found skeletons of bugs and she said, "Scarab skeletons, they could stay alive feasting on the flesh of a corpse. In these circumstances the man was still alive when they started eating him and they are like piranhas because they eat faster than you can say, "Oh my god, they killed Jimmy!" in other words, the man suffered a curse called the Hom Dai and it is considered by ancient Egyptians as the worst of all curses and it is said that if the victim of the Hom Dai would ever rise he or she would bring with them the ten plagues of Egypt."

Starfire asked, "What are the plagues?"

Danyal answered, "The plagues in the book of Exodus are calamities that occurred in Egypt as punishment from God to the pharaoh. The first plague involves liquids that are beverages like water would turn red and have the taste of blood causing the Nile River to stink to a point that fish die and people would not want to drink from it. Afterwards frogs emerge from the water and they die out as well. Without the frogs to keep the insect populations in check; flies, lice, locusts and other insects start to flock the land until there's little to no green left, this also caused the death of the livestock of Egypt such as sheep, and cattle due to the lack of food. Soon afterward a heavy thunderstorm of burning hail would rain down and kill anyone caught in the rain, afterwards a solar eclipse makes the land so dark that people would not see anything. Boils and sores on the skin would appear on the person it is considered anthrax by today's standards, and finally the deaths of the firstborn. Meaning first born and single children would die."

"That sounds like what happened to the Egyptians when Moses wanted to free the Israelites." Grace stated.

Danyal retorted, "That's correct. The reason the plagues occurred was because the pharaoh was being a stubborn jackass for not upholding his promise. When the plague with the death of the first born subsided he had no other option but to free the Hebrews largely because his child died."

"Yeah... Let's try not to make the plagues happen again." Grace stated nervously.

"Ok so we look out for that bounty guy then." Green said.

Later that night Evelyn took the book and read the passage that woke the mummy.

"Everybody run!" Someone cried as chaos endured and everyone ran screaming.

Danyal and Robin fell into a trapdoor with Evelyn.

Danyal saw a man named Mr. Burns (not to be confused with the Simpsons Burns), she cried, "Mr. Burns are you okay?"

To their horror they saw the man screaming as he showed his face with his eyes removed, "My eyes, my eyes!"

Danyal turned to see the mummy with the man's eyes, she screamed, "Holy Dead Rising!"

She pulled out a cross crying in horror trying to protect herself, "Power of Christ compels you!"

Nothing happened and Robin said, "Try this!"

He threw two of his bird-a-rangs, but it did not work, the mummy looked at Evelyn and he took Burns' tongue and he asked in Ancient Egyptian, "Anck-Su-Namun?"

Meanwhile Batman tried to break the passage and one of the other hunters screamed, "Run you sons of bitches! Run!"

Our heroes were being pursued by scarabs and one of the diggers was eaten by the hungry bugs.

They found the three and Rick O'Connell shot the mummy as he cried, "Move!"

Danyal was in a state of shock at the sight that she witnessed as she muttered, "Oh sweet Jesus. We're in a huge amount of trouble."

"We could do with some extra backup right about now!" Green cried.

"I hate bugs, Ah I'm going to be sick!" Grace cried while they were running.

Then out of nowhere, a lamb showed up and destroyed the mummy by summoning Anubis with the book of Amon-Ra to take the powers and ending the horrible Biblical curse.

Danyal saw the lamb and she asked, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I am you decide me to be" the lamb replied.

"I guess they want to help us" Green stated.

The cat nodded and she looked at Anakin and for a split second she saw a boy of 14 with blue-green hair, blue eyes, garbed in red.

Mickey cried through a transmitter, "Heroes, TTG Robin has escaped custody and entered the Shrek Universe I sent out Team Outcast to capture him. So you'll need to help those guys. Natius get over to that world. There's a child in the custody of Charming and you're going to need to investigate on Charming."

Just as our team was about to head into the portal, Audrey cried as she drew out a gun, "Where do you think you guys are going?"

"Audrey, are you here to get beaten again?" Grace asked as Bernice cracked her knuckles in delight.

Audrey answered as she prepared to fire, "I need to make sure that the boy blunder dies right here. I can't let him kill the TTG Robin who is ten times better than you. So bye, bye birdy boy!"

She fired a shockwave from the gun, Danyal not wanting Robin to be hurt pushed the boy wonder out of the way and the wave's impact sent her flying to the wall.

Danyal started to see black spots and she got up using her staff to balance herself much to Robin's surprise.

She asked, "Why do I see black spots?"

Natius answered, "It's called blacking out."

Danyal said holding her head in place with anger in her tone, "Congratulations Princess Audrey, you earned yourself a one-way ticket to St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses."

She collapsed on the ground out cold.

Audrey muttered, "Serves that Robin fangirl right."

Natius snapped, "Compared to other fangirls she relates to and understands Robin because they both take things seriously, they deal with losses, they go by their alternate names, they were named after late relatives, and they are both stubborn. You had no right to shoot anyone! You shouldn't be using a gun."

"That is IT! No one likes you Audrey, not even Belle does!" Grace cried as she attacked her in her rage form as purple energy flowed into her fists and eyes once more.

Audrey taunted, "It's the fanbrat's own fault. She deserved it anyway."

Mahad grabbed her by the neck and he snapped, "Say it again bitch!"

"I swear if you keep talking Audery, I'll call Bernice to pummel you again!" Grace exclaimed angrily.

The lamb and cat nursed Danyal back to consciousness.

Danyal came to and she walked over to Audrey and asked with a firm voice, "What did you say about me?"

You're a fan brat." Audery stated, smugly.

"Why I should..." Grace began as the others had to hold her before she went on a rampage to the bad princess.

"I've got this, Grace." Danyal reassured her.

Danyal took a small trinket that Audrey cherished and spoke in an ancient Disney dialect and she muttered, "Seven days."

She turned to Audrey and she said, "Soon it will be you who's going to come begging to me."

What did you do to her?" Green asked curiously.

"Is she mute now?" Grace wondered.

Everyone looked at her.

"What? I find her annoying." Grace stated.

Danyal answered, "I'm giving her seven days to change her attitude, during that time depending on her behavior to others, spirits are going to make her life a living nightmare and if she does not learn her lesson by the end of the seventh day, they will take her into St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses until she learns her lesson. One of the ways to break it as a preferred method, she has to live up to be a good princess."

Audrey cried, "I'm a good princess!"

Danyal snapped, "You are **_not_** a good princess. In fact you don't deserve the title princess; I feel that Mal is a better princess than you'll ever be. All you've proven is that you're a spoiled brat that uses her title like a crutch!"

Audrey retorted, "I'm going to call my mommy and grandmother to remove this curse."

Danyal retorted, "It doesn't work like that, you have to earn the curse breaking."

Audrey answered back, "You are one insane fanbrat who is in love with a second rate dumbass in distress!"

Robin asked, "What did you say?"

"I really want to use these energy owners on her!" Grace cried.

"Easy tiger." Green said as he held on to her.

"Can we please send her away now, I don't think anyone can take this anymore and Grace might do something she'll regret." Sky stated.

"You better stop calling her fan brat or you will get the electric chair!" Robin cried.

Audrey chanted teasing, "Danyal's a fanbrat! Danyal's a fanbrat!"

She started to feel herself being controlled like a marionette, she shrieked in fright, "What's happening?"

Danyal said, "Like I said bitch, the spirit will torment you for a week because of your attitude."

Zander taunted, **_"You got some strings to hold you down and now you need to change your ways, if you don't by seven days, or else you'll be in St. Olga's Reform School."_**

Danyal laughed hysterically at the joke.

"That was priceless. Audrey, you better learn your lesson as St Olga's is a place that even YOU can't escape!" Grace warned.

Mahad conjured a portal to the said school and he smirked, "Enjoy your stay princess!"

He pushed her in and Audrey started to panic trying to escape, and suddenly hands wrapped around her dragging her away.

Chad punched Danyal in the face.

Danyal stated, "There's a male equivalent to the school known as St. Leonard's Reform School for Troubling Princes. According to sources the school is as inescapable as St. Olga's. You're subjected to that curse as well. Send him back Mahad."

Mahad smiled, "Sayonara sucker!"

He pushed Chad into the portal as a test as well.

"Bye, bye rotten prince." Green said.

"So where to now?" Sky asked.

"What about the hideout where we can chill and plan our next move?" Grace suggested.

Everyone agreed so they went there.

Meanwhile...

"What do you mean you lost Audrey and Chad?!" Nick wizard boomed.

"They were sent to Mewni's reform schools that brainwash them." CJ explained, nervously.

"I have Miss Heinous on my team because of her potential at connecting the royal family but this?! How could this happen?!" He cried.

"He caught us off guard, sir. We managed to escape while they sent Audrey and Chad away. We think Aly is in St Olga's too but we're unsure." Mina explained, defending CJ in the process.

"Well while the good guys are distracted, we will find some important allies to find some Anime items to take this up a notch." Nick wizard said.

"Like where?" CJ asked.

"Yu-Gi-Oh which we've already captured, Mermaid melody, Naruto, Shaman King, Rosario + vampire etc" Nick wizard added.

"I already have a few villian targets: the black beauty sisters, Gaito and Red X. Find them, the items and capture the new Voltron Paladins if you must. It will help with the plan." Nick wizard stated

He summoned the chessboard again.

"This time the chaos will fall on... Hater and Negaduck along with Lucia and Oswald!" Nick wizard cried.

Meanwhile in the hideout, the lamb noticed Danyal's book of Disney and he asked, "Young lady I need to see this book."

Danyal handed the book over and the lamb asked, "Where'd you get from?"

Danyal answered, "My grandmother, I have been a fan of Disney for years and what surprised me is that it has been changing by including some titles in the recent years like Frozen and Brave. Why does it keep doing that?"

"I guess it updates with each new movie in the order of the movies' timeline." the lamb replied.

Anakin asked the cat, "Who are you?"

The cat responded only to Anakin, "My name is Macha. I have been known in "The World" as the cat player character. I have watched over you guys and I want to help you guys return the worlds' items. When I first saw you, I could have sworn to see Kite where you were standing."

Mickey Mouse entered the hideout and he said, "I have found out that TTG Robin has escaped the prison."

Robin placed his gloved hand on his face as he muttered, "Oh great."

Oswald stated, "Don't panic, we have sent out Team Outcast."

Mahad asked, "Who is Team Outcast?"

Mickey explained, "Morgan is the leader of this team and it consists of himself, the keyblade Terra, the Teen Titan Terra, and Marik Ishtar."

Danyal asked, "What? How did Marik join?"

Oswald answered, "The Yu-Gi-Oh item has been stolen and unfortunately some of the characters have been lost from our radars. Reports have shown that he fled to the Shrek world. Natius, there's a young boy who looks like you, but younger and with flaming orange eyes. I need you to investigate on him. They say he's in Prince Charming's custody."

Robin asked, "Which one do you refer to?"

Mickey answered, "The Shrek one. However, you, Danyal, Anakin and Mahad are going to go to Oakhaven. There has been a speculation of a witch haunting the town."

Danyal remembered, "Is that part of Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost?"

Oswald answered, "Yes. Besides, Mystery Inc. can help with this fiasco."

"Yay Scooby Doo! Hit the soundtrack!" Grace cried as all of the different catchy Scoody theme songs played.

"Are we going to see the hex girls again? They're the best part!" Sky and Grace squealed.

Danyal answered, "We're following the Witch's Ghost timeline. There's a really good chance."

Samara pulled out her rod and it projected a holographic version of the map and she said, "The Mystery Inc. is currently at city of Oakhaven. There's an autumn fest going on."

Danyal said, "I'll feel right at home. I was born in New England. Come on, let's go."

Robin muttered, "I hope those guys can help."

Danyal retorted, "Don't worry Robin. Now we should get moving."

 **Author's Notes:** Looks like the heroes have gained some allies, but will Scooby Doo's team and Shrek help as reinforcements? Tune in next episode.


	17. Episode LXXXIII (83): Warlock's Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Non/Disney or Disney material. I don't intend to use it for profit.**

Episode 83: Witch's Ghost is the Warlock's Secret

"Yeah feast time. Let's do it!" Grace exclaimed as they looked for the mystery incorporated gang in the crowd.

Our heroes came across a group of four youths and a Great Dane. They were accompanied by a man with black hair in a ponytail with mustache and beard, brown eyes framed in bigger glasses than Danyal's, garbed in clothes suited for a horror author. His name was Ben Ravencroft.

"So do you know any cool bands?" Grace asked.

"Nope" Scooby said.

"What about the hex girls?" Shaggy suggested.

Mayor Corey said, "The hex girls are going to be featured tomorrow night and the witch's ghost will appear."

Anakin looked at Ben Ravencroft and she said, "You're that Stephan King-wannabe."

Danyal snapped, "Anakin! Stop it! Sorry about him."

Danyal started to hear a humming tune that sounded familiar in her ears. She walked over to investigate, but spotted a village that resembled a puritan one. She had never seen a puritan village in her life, but she felt something and she was hearing a majestic hum and she found a dark purple glow and she used a nearby shovel and she dug to the source of the humming glow and she came across an amethyst stone pendant the was circular like the moon, but had a black and white crow like bird called a magpie in the middle of the pendant.

"Yay the hex girls we're really big fans of them." Sky stated.

"Danyal, what are you doing?!" Grace cried as everyone noticed her digging.

Danyal answered as she pulled out an amethyst stone pendant the was circular like the moon, but had a black and white crow like bird called a magpie in the middle of the pendant it looked as if it was taking flight, it was laced in silver, "I found this because of the shining dark purple color."

Robin asked, "What is that bird?"

Danyal answered, "It's a magpie."

She looked on the back and it said, "kad Šarka parodys pati, jei ji turi drąsos išgelbėti gyvybę."

Danyal took out a translator and it translated from Lithuanian to English, "The Magpie will show itself if it has the courage to save lives."

Robin asked, "What does it mean?"

Mayor Corey looked over to her and said, "Looks like you found an artifact. Probably centuries old. Now let me see it."

Danyal said, "No. I'm sorry but I'm going to investigate the amulet with my team." it looked as if it was taking flight, it was laced in silver.

"A magpie? Maybe it's symbolises someone?" Green suggested.

"Like maybe Danyal. I mean you did turn into a magpie once" Grace stated.

"We're going to have to see what this witch is like and solve this mystery fast" Fred said.

"He said 'ghost'" Shaggy reminded them while shaking.

"Yeah Roasts." Scooby added (Roasts is how he pronounces the word 'ghosts').

Ben Ravencroft said, "I would like you guys to come into my studio on the mystery that you guys need to solve."

"Ok" everyone replied.

As they followed Ben, Daphne, Danyal and Grace recognized that Velma had a small crush on Ben.

"Velma, do you like him?" They teased.

"What? No!" She replied while blushing wildly.

Danyal laughed hysterically and said, "Yeah right."

They walked into the Ravencroft manor and they came across a cat-like figure with brown fur, red nose garbed in yellow.

Danyal asked, "Gideon, what are you doing here?"

Gideon answered, "I came to tell you something I forgot to tell you in Zootopia. Thanks for saving me back there. I'm still coping with the loss of Honest John. Now I'm trying to earn myself a good reputation and so far it has become a pain in the-."

Ben said, "Giddy."

Gideon retorted, "Sorry sir. I'll wait out here."

Danyal looked at an old painting and she asked, "Who is this?"

Ben answered, "My ancestress. Sarah Ravencroft was a wiccan that helped people who could not afford medical treatments."

"Do you have any books on her?" Grace asked as there was something familiar about this situation but the memory was really hazy.

Ben answered, "I'm trying to find her journal so I can clear our family name. So far, I found nothing. Tonight Sarah Ravencroft's ghost is supposed to be by an oak tree."

"Interesting, should we investigate this rumor or turn in for the night?" Fred asked

Danyal answered, "We'll investigate it tonight. Besides I might be able to unravel the amulet's power."

She turned to Anakin and she said, "Anakin, go to a computer lab, find out more information on Sarah Ravencroft, print out some of the information, and bring it to me or Grace."

Robin asked, "I checked a newspaper and I found out that Mayor Corey has disappeared two days ago."

Ben said, "Don't worry son. It's probably a prank."

Danyal said, "Why don't you and I investigate this matter, Robin? Mahad, please make sure that Shaggy and Scooby don't get themselves in trouble."

Mahad said, "Yes ma'am."

"Green, Sky and I can tag along with you guys." Grace suggested as they followed Robin and Danyal with 'suspicious' Ben to uncover the witch Wiccan legend.

Anakin was in the library as he stared in shock at his research.

Ben said, "Uh… You guys go ahead of me I have to take care of an important matter."

He ran off, causing Green to ask, "What's with him?"

Danyal shrugged and she said, "You guys will cover me. Stay on guard for anyone trying to come into the farm."

Anakin was running with papers until he felt something grabbing him by his hair, and his neck being exposed and saw a blade to his throat and saw a crimson color spraying from the ends of what was left of his neck as he was thrown to his side, the last thing he saw before blacking out from the blood loss was his research being burned until small ashes remained.

As Danyal was looking into the farm she felt herself tripped and to her horror, she saw Mayor Corey's body that had a huge hole with blood drenching the suit where his heart would be.

She tried to keep herself calm, but started to hear footsteps walking as she hid from sight.

She saw a creature that had stitches all over his body wearing clothes suited for a peasant and a hat. It was the Scarecrow one of Batman's dangerous enemies as he would use toxins that could induce fear to his victims.

The cloaked figure asked, "Is the toxin ready?"

Scarecrow answered, "Yes sir."

Danyal tried to sneak out quietly, but she saw the doors closing and she tried to reach for it, but the doors closed, much to her shock.

Scarecrow saw the girl and he said, "I was hoping it was Robin. Who are you?"

Danyal pulled out her crucifix and said, "The Power of Christ compels you!"

Cloaked figure said, "Use a sample the toxins on this girl. Let's see if she can break."

Scarecrow threw down a vial to the girl's direction and the vial shattered unleashing a powerful fume.

Danyal muttered, "Fuck! It's the fear-inducing toxin."

She tried to hold her breath, but to no avail and her vision was blurring, she saw the figures coming to her and she screamed in terror as the figures grabbed her.

Scarecrow hearing the farm door banging and fed up with Danyal's panic attack, threw her to a wooden pole to a point she was out cold and took her to their hideout.

When she came to, she heard a voice that sounded like Gideon as he said, "I won't do it."

The cloaked figure said as he took out a gun, "She's seen too much. So take her to the forest and shoot her with this gun. We can't have her interfere with the revival of Sarah Ravencroft. With Sarah by our side we can reign supreme. So stop whining and do as I command!"

Gideon felt a kick to the back as he was forced to do his job.

Danyal felt her hands tied behind her back and felt herself being dragged on her to the forest; Gideon took out the gun, but decided to cut the ropes with his pocket knife.

"I sense Danyal is in trouble in a forest and Anakin injured." Green stated.

"We have to save her!" Grace cried.

"Hold on, Green and Robin will go. You Grace will help me with the research I just know something is up with Ben. Sky check-up on Anakin, someone reported a teen had been injured with a laceration to the neck." Mahad stated.

Danyal was screaming in horror as she saw a man with no face, but wore a black suit approaching her, with black shadowy hands as she backed away in horror up to a tree, and she saw the tree.

She screamed with panic, "Don't take my soul! No!"

She saw the ground opening and she saw demonic hands, bursting from the ground as she cried, "NOOOOO!"

She saw Mickey Mouse who was unfazed by the events as she was yelling for him to save her and he said in a joking tone, "You deserve this for being a fangirl!"

Robin and Green found Danyal as pale as a ghost looking as if her heart was beating at a faster rate shouting frantically in terror.

Robin and Green turned and found nothing.

Robin said, "Green, hold her down. I'm going to sedate her."

Green had the panicking girl pinned to the ground in a face down position.

Danyal screamed in horror as she was being held down by hands on her back and right wrist. She tried reaching with the other arm, but it was grabbed by a bird like figure.

Robin took out a sedative and he injected it into her left wrist.

The girl's screams died out in a frantic gasping as if her nightmare ended and she saw her vision blurring to nothingness and heard a nearly inaudible voice said, "We need to take her to the nearest house."

And darkness took her again.

The two friends took her to a safe house as the fear toxin began to slowly wear off.

"Are you ok?" Green asked.

Sky found Anakin wounded in the library and took him to an MI room with help.

Danyal came to and she asked, "What the hell happened?"

"I think you were drugged with something that made you see your fears which might be why you were screaming a lot." Green suggested.

Danyal answered, "Fear toxin. It's a hallucinogenic property. Plus I found something shocking that I thought would scar my mind before hallucinating being dragged to Hell. I saw Mayor Corey's body that had a huge hole with blood drenching the suit where his heart would be. In other words, he's dead."

"Oh no! This is really bad." Robin stated.

"Are you feeling better to tell the others?" Green asked.

Before she could answer, they got an urgent call.

"Guys, Anakin is down! He's in the hospital, someone attacked him!" Grace cried.

Green asked, "What?!"

Mahad answered, "Laceration to the throat. Someone wanted to shut him up."

Robin said, "Danyal you wait here. I have to get to the crime scene."

"Is he going to make it?" Grace asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Sky replied sadly.

Meanwhile, Scarecrow contacted Nick Wizard and he said, "The toxin works. I tested on a girl with glasses. She had a crucifix out. I don't know her name."

Nick Wizard asked, "Did you find the amulet of the magpie?"

Scarecrow asked, "What? What are you talking about?"

Nick Wizard snapped, "Just find it! If you have to use the toxin on her again then do that. Just get the stupid amulet!"

Danyal hid in a replica of the amulet and the real amulet was under the bed as she casted a spell to give it an illusion of a sealed bed.

She heard a noise and saw the scarecrow as he broke into the room by opening the window.

He asked, "Where's that amulet?!"

Danyal answered, "I don't what you refer to strawman? Unless you want to be a lit cigarette, then get out."

Scarecrow said in a taunting tone, "You know what is coursing through your body? It's fear!"

He took out a sample and he asked, "Care to try again?"

Danyal said trying to lie, "I don't know where it is. I don't have it."

Scarecrow looked into a drawer and found the amulet.

He said as he was about to leave, "You almost fooled me."

As he opened the window to make his escape he dropped the toxin sample by "accident" as he said, "Oops."

He exited and closed the window.

Danyal had to think quickly to avoid the toxin tried to open the windows, but they were sealed shut. She found something to break the window and just as she was about to break it, she started to see an illusion of Jiminy Cricket looking at her with disappointment.

The illusion said, "Don't do it! If you do that, you'll be a vandal and arrested!"

Danyal pushed the illusion away and as she was struggling to break the window, the window kept repairing itself.

Danyal saw the door and opened it, but to her shock, the door was locked.

She felt the world spinning as collapsed onto the ground onto her stomach and she entered the bathroom to clean herself up, but when she looked into her reflection, her eyes were drenched in blood and resembling as if drills had pierced them.

She screamed in horror as she backed away from it.

"Danyal?! Where are you?!" Everyone else called out as their voices got closer to Danyal.

Danyal heard the voices and she turned to see mirror again and saw a dark man in a fur coat that hid bees with a hook for a hand.

Danyal turned and she ran to the bed and just as she was about to feel comfort she saw a spirit from The Grudge as she screamed in terror alarming the others.

Mahad busted the door open and he held her down.

He cried, "Anyone has a sedative like chloroform or something?! She's going nuts worse than the time when I watched the movie IT with that demon clown!"

"Ok, Sky, find something safe to calm her down. Green, try using your force powers to help or something." Grace suggested.

"I'll try but that's not quite how the force works." Green stated as he concentrated.

Mahad found a cloth damped in a very small amount of chloroform that he found on a bathroom counter (provided by Deadpool) and he ordered, "Green, Grace hold her into position."

Green asked, "Are you insane? That could potentially kill her."

Mahad retorted, "It has a very small amount, now do as I say!"

Green complied and Mahad used his MI skills to help Danyal with the chloroform.

Robin asked, "What are you guys doing?"

Mahad said as he pressed the rag, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm using a small amount of chloroform to sedate her."

As Mahad was forcing Danyal to breathe in the chloroform she felt her body starting to lax as her inner thought screamed, "Help me! Someone help!" and within mere seconds she blacked out.

"Is your friend ok?" Fred asked while Scooby and Shaggy were chased by the witch.

Robin said, "We had to give her a proper anesthetic, she has been exposed to the fear toxins of the scarecrow, so she'll come around. Mayor Corey is dead."

"Oh no!" Daphne cried.

Mahad said, "Robin, you should check on Danyal to see if she's all right."

Robin ran back to the building and saw Danyal sitting up in a daze of what happened.

She said, "Dick. I'm really sorry for putting you through this. The good news though is that Scarecrow's been duped."

She released the spell and grabbed the real amulet from under the bed.

Meanwhile, Scarecrow took out the amulet and it revealed a small drawing of an American Robin extending its middle talon.

The cloaked figure punched Scarecrow and he snapped, "Meet me at the Tree Stump."

Danyal said, "As I was unconscious I saw myself as the previous owner, I remember seeing though her eyes a wiccan who had the book reading the spell was being mercilessly hurled by green energy orbs by Ravencroft and in desperation to keep the friend and amulet safe from the witch's cruel hands knowing the amulet is too dangerous as the owner sealed all her powers in the amulet she knew the last spell she would cast would cost her dearly. It was the spell to imprison Sarah Ravencroft's soul in her own spellbook and the last thing she said to before she died from the power of the spell was I saved you my friend and the friend buried the amulet where she died."

Robin muttered, "Whoa. We need to warn the guys about this."

Danyal and Robin ran over to the tree stump and Danyal cried, "Sarah's a witch! A witch!"

One of the hex girls asked, "What?"

Danyal cried, "The book is not journal, but a spellbook that was used to murder people."

Ravencroft snarled, "She's lying!"

Danyal cried, "It's true. Tell them the truth hypocrite!"

Ben snapped, "Don't listen to her. She's as insane as the Joker!"

Danyal cried, "Run now!"

Ben knocked her to her knees, he pulled out his gun as he snapped as he was about to fire on the back of her head, "I've had enough of you spoiler! You're worse than that brat I attacked in the library. He's lucky to be alive, while you're not."

Robin was about to throw a bird-a-rang as Danyal ran to a safe distance, when Mayor Corey grabbed him and Robin cried, "I'm not the one with the gun!"

Mayor Corey revealed himself as a man with a white face, garbed in a suit, fit for a chameleon.

Shaggy cried, "Zoinks!"

Ben laughed as he fired, but kept missing the girl, "Yes. I killed Mayor Corey because I couldn't let the dumbass ruin my advantage. I hired the scarecrow to get rid of Robin, but I didn't expect to frighten the nerd with the glasses, but it work to my advantage."

Ben fired a few more bullets, Danyal was running from the bullets until she felt her feet being frozen, Ben aimed the gun as he said, "Stand still. I want to see you cry in fright as I put a bullet to your head."

Gideon saw Danyal about to be shot, he decided to run over and he was shot in the heart, much to Danyal's shock.

"No! Gideon!" Danyal cried.

"It's on, mysterious Chameleon guy!" Robin cried as he called Grace just as Anakin was stabilized and waking up.

"I think they need back-up" Green stated.

"Go guys, I'll be ok." Sky smiled.

So they ran off to find the others as Ben tried to cast a spell.

"Hex Girls, sing a song to counter it!" Grace cried.

Ben was about to target Robin and Danyal saw the amulet shining as she ran in front of Robin prepared to take the blow.

Suddenly a dark purple aura glowed much to Ben's shock. Danyal felt a presence of a bird and to her surprise a spirit magpie appeared behind her.

He cried, "The amulet! Scarecrow, use your fear toxin on the two love birds. I want that amulet girl!"

Danyal snarled, "You're neither a Wiccan nor are you a virtuous soul. You don't deserve its power. I may not be a Wiccan, but I'm someone who would not allow this kind of madness to spread."

Ben thought of an idea and he said, "Dreadful darkness, hear my cry! Bring back one who cannot die. Let the witch that perished here. Live again and reappear!"

"Oh no." Shaggy shivered.

"Not the witch!" Velma cried.

"We trusted you!" Dusk cried.

"Ancestor, please help me!" Ben cried desperately.

"Oh no you don't!" Green cried as he changed to Nazo while Grace got angry to activate her energy powers again.

Danyal cried, "Grab the damned book there's a spell to imprison her again. Only a Wiccan and virtuous soul can read it though. Mahad, you're a Kimetic Wiccan right?"

Bianca said, "Secretly, I'm a Wiccan in my Jewish family."

Mahad answered, "Yes. Thorn is also a Wiccan herself."

"I'll help then" Thorn said as she grabbed the book as she and Mahad read the spell Bianca fired her arrows at the charging Sarah to keep her at bay Natsu fire punched Sarah and Ben away from the team as the two were dragged inside the book together.

Bianca had Natius light a fire to her arrow and the arrow whizzed onto the book to prevent accidental awakening or villains from stealing the book much to Chameleon's anger.

Then Natsu smiled as he was sent back to his world.

Danyal turned to see the Scarecrow as he was about to unleash a powerful dosage of his fear toxin on Robin as Chameleon held him down he said, "This is for escaping from me twice in a row birdy boy!"

Danyal snarled, "Stay away from him straw-face!"

The magpie spirit screeched and Scarecrow was about to drop the toxin and the spirit grabbed the vial,

Anakin fired a lightning blast at Chameleon, much to Robin's annoyance as he said, "Watch it!"

Anakin laughed sheepishly as he said, "Sorry Robin!"

Danyal cried as she prepared to fire, "Robin, get out of range!"

Robin ran off and Danyal threw the vial at the Scarecrow and Chameleon she said, "Payback's a bitch!"

"Oh yeah, Girl power!" Grace cried.

Once the villains collapsed from fright, Danyal ran over to Gideon who was covered in blood.

Danyal said, "Let me use my healing powers to save you."

Gideon cried, "No. It was my choice to die, so I can reunite with Honest John. All I ask of you now is please save the multiverse."

He drew his last breath and shattered into nothingness as Danyal cried, "Gideon!"

"We will save the multiverse for Gideon's sake." Grace stated as Green escorted the villains to Prison.

"I can help free you if you're willing to do something for me." Slade offered.

Scarecrow said, "I'm listening."

Hades asked, "Do I have to bring that Jedi brat's godfather back?"

Chameleon said, "Spit it out! What do you want us to do?"

"I want you to kidnap Robin and Starfire. That way they can run into a trap." Slade replied.

 **Author's Notes:** Will Slade succeed in his plan? How is Team Outcast? Tune in next episode.


	18. Episode LXXXIV (84): A New Flame

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shrek or any Non/Disney nor do I intend to use this for profit.**

Episode 84: A New Flame

Over in the Shrek Universe was a bar called the poisoned apple, it was where villains go when they felt disappointment. TTG Robin went Prince Charming in the bar after his 'performance'.

TTG Robin said, "You were brilliant. Don't listen to those clowns. I've heard that you have a stepson, is that true? If so, where is he?"

Charming whispered in TTG Robin's ear, "Don't tell anyone. He is not my stepson, and he's a target that vanished from my grip, now I can't find him. The reason I want to find him is so I can kill him and gain my reputation as a powerful fire wizard."

"What does he look like?" TTG Robin asked

Charming answered, "Black hair, but his eyes are the color of a demon. They are the color of a fire burning."

Meanwhile Morgan and his team were with Shrek looking for Arthur. Morgan looked around at the students as he rolled his eyes at them.

He asked, "What are you morons looking at?! Well? Stop staring at us and continue your stupid stuff!"

The students looked away.

"So what does Arthur look like?" Terra the teen Titan asked.

"We don't know, might be handsome for all we care." Donkey stated.

Then they saw Arthur being bullied.

Morgan started to have flashbacks of the times he was bullied after losing his stepbrother. He charged and punched one of the bullies in the face and he snapped, "Your attitude is pissing me off! If you keep bullying, you could end up in a situation where it will cost you dearly."

"Let him go jock guys!" Armored KH Terra exclaimed.

The bullies ran off and Arthur was left alone.

Morgan said to Arthur, "Are you Arthur?"

Yes I am. Who are you?" He asked.

"Well I'm Shrek, Fiona's husband and I was wondering if you would like to be King." Shrek replied.

One of the bullies, Lancelot said, "More like mayor of Loser-ville."

Morgan slugged him in the face as he said, "Shut up pig breath!"

"Easy Morgan, remember our mission." Marik said.

Morgan calmed down and he said, "Let's go back to Far Far Away. The sooner we get there, the faster we'll find the fugitive."

Meanwhile Natius found a boy of ten years old with black hair garbed in red and he was unleashing fire and he was wearing a blindfold to hide his eyes.

Natius asked, "Who are you?"

The boy retorted, "Ignatius. I prefer to go by the name Natius."

Natius stared in confusion at the boy and he said, "Uh, Natius. Why are you in the forest? Where are your parents?"

"Natius" retorted, "I can't remember, but a man is claiming to be my stepfather, when clearly he's lying. I go to this forest to release my secret power."

Natius asked, "What secret?"

"Natius" answered as he took out a long sword reciting in Latin, "Ignis gladius maximus!"

The sword unleashed a powerful flame that started to turn as white as a celestial power.

Natius asked, "Why is that man claiming to be your stepfather?"

The boy answered, "He's trying to kill me because of jealousy, and he called me a demon because of my eye color. "

Natius said, "Let me see your eye color."

The young boy in hesitance removed his blindfold revealing eyes that were the color of a flame burning within his soul.

Natius started to see a bird perched on a tree with sadness in the flaming eyes.

"Your eye color is familiar." Natius whispered.

He turned to TTG Robin and Charming.

Charming said, "Where have you been demon?!"

"Natius" snapped, "Leave me alone! I'm not your stepson so drop that stupid disguise!"

Charming retorted bringing his "stepson" to his knees, "You do not talk to your stepfather like that; I see that you made a new friend."

He kicked the boy in the stomach as he asked, "What lies were you feeding him?"

"Natius" retorted, "I didn't tell him anything."

Charming pulled out red hot poker to gouge the boy's eyes, "If you continue those lies, you'll burn in hell for eternity, and if I see those demonic eyes again, I'll claw them out. Now put that blindfold on before I change my mind!"

"Natius" reluctantly put his blindfold on as tears ran down his face.

Charming snapped, "Stop crying, you demon!"

Naitus (the real one) decided to speak up.

"Leave him alone, Jerk Charming!" Naitus cried as he stood between the boy and Prince Charming.

Charming snapped, "I expect you to show some respect to the rightful king of Far Far Away."

Natius said, "The only king, you're going to be king of, is king of the buttheads!"

TTG Robin used Red X's weapons to attack Natius, Natius dodge the attacks and threw TTG Robin at Charming causing him to let go of "Natius" and they both fled further into the forest.

"At least they're gone." Naitus sighed.

He turned to face his younger doppelgänger friend.

"Natius" asked, "Why do you say I look familiar?"

"The eyes... They remind me of an old friend, the firebird but he was captured and is in Nick wizard's grasp." Naitus replied.

The doppelgänger retorted, "If you and I work together to defeat Charming, there's a good chance we can find a way to save your friend. However, we need to find a strategy to beat this man."

"Maybe my other friends can help. I'm sure Morgan won't mind" Naitus stated with a grin.

Meanwhile Morgan and his team were found the two of them and Morgan asked, "Where's the TTG Robin?"

"He ran off with Charming. He might be in Far Far Away now." Naitus replied.

"What should we do? Shake him?" Terra the teen titan asked.

Morgan stated, "I say that we should find them and once we find those two, I want you Titan Terra to nail the bastards to the ground, literally."

"Ok." Titan Terra replied

Our heroes went to the kingdom of Far Far Away to find it in ruins, Morgan saw a puppet dancing and he asked, "What the hell happened here?"

Pinocchio explained, "Charming and the villains took over everything. Please find him, he's getting ready for the play."

Morgan saw the flyers and he rolled his eyes at them and he muttered, "God this guy is more egotistical that even I would not do that crap."

TTG Robin looked at the team and Terra used her power to cause TTG Robin to fall on his butt and she made four hardened spikes from the mud she found and pounded them into the TTG Robin's hands and feet causing him to yell in pain.

Natius cried, "Shrek, find Charming. We'll interrogate the bastard. My doppelgänger will cover you."

TTG Robin screamed, "Traitorous bitch!"

Morgan snapped, "You picked the wrong team to mess with, sniveling little wannabe. Your humor sucks, and you've been a thorn in my side for years."

Armored Terra asked, "Where the hell is Charming?"

"Why should I tell you 'heroes' where he is?" Robin asked, slyly.

"Because if you don't we'll make you and your chibi idiot friends into minced meat!" Morgan threatened.

"He's in the theatre putting on a play about killing Shrek." TTG Robin confessed in fear.

Morgan summoned a portal and chalk white hands of the Joker and TTG Robin asked, "What's going on?"

Morgan retorted, "You're going to Arkham where you and your idiotic friends will be tortured."

"Don't you know what Arkham is? You ARE meant to be 'Robin' after all." Naitus stated.

"Exactly." TT Terra added.

"I don't have that in my universe." TTG Robin grumbled.

So Morgan proceeded to shove TTG Robin into the portal as the Joker's hands took him in and the portal closed.

Natius said, "One down, four to go."

"I thought the others were trophies now." Morgan wondered.

"While we discuss the matter can we at least stop Charming from killing Shrek?!" Marik exclaimed.

The team reached to the theater before he was about to strike Artie with a powerful blue flame, Natius's doppelgänger parried the attack with a white flame erupting from the blade.

He said, "Stop this now before you'll do something you'll regret deeply!"

Pandora snarled as she grabbed the sword of the Shrek world, "Let's go now!"

Morgan charged at her and threw her to a mirror which caused it to shatter and he lifted her head in a looking position as they saw a powerful vortex sucking everything in sight.

He snarled, "Look at the damage that you're doing now! Is this what you want?! Many have been lost in the darkness because of you!"

TT Terra stated as she unleashed a barrage of sharp stones that pierced through several of Forsaken, "He's right, we Team Outcasts have been viewed by society as destroyers of worlds due to our actions, but we do whatever it takes to redeem ourselves. You can help us."

Pandora snapped, "Shut up! You guys will regret not joining Nick Wizard's team."

Natius's Doppelgänger panted as he said, "Are you happy now?! You've caused a huge amount of bloodshed. You brought this on yourself, you have no right to harm anyone and you certainly didn't earn a happily ever after. Natius, stab him through the heart with this sword and do not pull it out until I see his soul."

Natius asked, "Why?"

The doppelgänger saw the world being sucked in and everyone in the audience being pulled into argued, "You need to hurry and do it! Before this world gets sucked into!"

Natius picked up the sword and he pierced it through Charming's Heart. Natius's doppelgänger transformed into an archangel that Natius met in 2013, St. Michael.

Charming saw the archangel's eyes of disappointment and tried to claw at Natius, but demonic hands grabbed Charming and he was dragged to Hell.

"He was an angel this whole time..." Naitus said in awe.

St. Michael said, "You have proven worthy to possess a new flame. I bestow to you my fire, it is strong enough to counter the Firebird's power and it can help you save the Firebird."

The archangel spread his wings preparing to take flight, and he said, "One more thing, that form I took was you prior to 2012. You have to accept your past if you truly want to stop Chernabog."

The archangel flew into the heavens.

Pandora broke from Morgan's grip and she said teleporting with the sword, "Sayonara losers!"

"We failed..." Morgan stated, in a heartbroken voice.

"We may have failed getting the sword back but we can still save the firebird. Let's go." Natius reassured them with pride.

They reported back to Traverse Town and Mickey said, "Robin, you, Danyal, and Starfire are going to the world of Neverland. However, you'll be right at the Darling doorstep. Be on the lookout for Captain Hook and Slade. Batman is going to come with you as a bodyguard."

Danyal asked, "What? How did he survive falling into lava?"

She turned to see Natius accompanied by Morgan and his team who were disappointed.

She asked, "What happened?"

Morgan explained, "We failed. The world of Shrek was sucked into a vortex of nothingness taking everything in its path."

Danyal stated, "Damn, these bastards are going to pay for every single life they destroyed."

Mickey said, "You guys have managed to capture the criminal, right?"

Morgan said, "Yes and he is being tortured by the Joker in Arkham."

(Cut to Arkham)

TTG Robin screamed, "Why are you doing this to me? I never met you before"

Joker retorted, "Stop playing coy with me Bird Brain."

(Cut back to Traverse Town)

Mickey summoned two portals one that would lead to Neverland and the other leading to the world of the Marvel Cinematic Universe.

He said, "Team Outcasts there have been reports in the Marvel Universe that the Avengers are at a Civil War. You guys need to team up with Spider-Man to quell this fight and ask for their help."

Morgan said, "Yes sir. Let's go!"

Natius asked, "What about me Anakin, Bianca, Zander and Samara?"

Mickey summoned a third portal and he said, "You're going to the world of Black Cauldron to enlist Taran for some help."

Anakin smiled, "I'll feel right at home because the books and the movie are set in Welsh Mythology so this will be as easy as a walk in a park."

Mickey warned, "Don't let overconfidence get to you. You are going to face up against the Horned King who is notorious for his nightmare fueling imagery."

Anakin said, "Come on guys. This is going to be epic."

"Mickey, where do we go?" Grace asked.

"How did we forget about the black cauldron I mean the princess ended up in wasteland with Melody for Pete's sake!" Sky cried.

"We might need to help Morgan handle the marvel universe since we've met Iron man before and sort of had our own civil war even though it was a bit...odd." Green suggested

"We can't all go. Mickey what do you suggest we do before everyone goes on their next quest?" Grace asked.

"Your assignment Disney Knights," said King Mickey as he summoned a new portal "is to help Riku, Sora, and Kairi crackdown a slavery ring. Witnesses have been reporting of a dark cloaked figure that recruits children at night and takes them to Nick Wizard as experiments or slaves. The portal is ready. Now move out."

"Yes, your majesty." they replied as they were transported to Destiny Island.

 **Author's Notes:** Now that our heroes have assignments. Will they be able to stop Nick Wizard dead in his tracks or will they fail? Tune in next episode.


	19. Episode LXXXV (85): Operation RESCUE

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Non-Disney materials nor do I intend to use this for profit. The episode's title is a tribute to one of my favorite TV shows Codename: Kids Next Door, which I recommend.**

Episode 85: Operation R.E.S.C.U.E./Rescuing and Ensuring Safety for Children Under-control of Evil

A young boy with raven black hair, green eyes, garbed in torn jeans and his cotton black jacket was damaged with tears on the sleeves. He was running from a facility as if trying to escape as he was being pursued by Stormtroopers. He looked around for an exit frantically now wanting to get caught. He found a chute that would lead him to freedom and he fell in only to be caught in a whirlpool that would have drowned him, but to his shock the whirlpool led him somewhere safer.

When he came to he was surrounded by a beach and he asked, "Where…?"

Kairi said, "Don't talk now, you're in Destiny Islands. What's your name?"

The boy retorted as he fell back to unconsciousness, "Nicodemus."

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Riku asked.

"I don't know." Sora replied.

"He's waking up!" Riki exclaimed.

Nicodemus' eyes focused closely on his surroundings and then the two people in front of him.

"Hello I'm Sora and this is my best friend Riku" Sora said.

"Guys! Look who I found!" Kairi cried as she came running into the hut.

The Disney Knights followed her and smiled.

"You're back, it's been so long" Riku stated.

"Xehenort hasn't tried to reappear has he?" Grace asked.

"Nope not since that battle." Sora grinned.

"So young man what is your name?" Green asked.

Nicodemus answered, "Nicodemus. The last thing I remembered was I was running from a facility being chased by Stormtroopers. I had to escape so I fell into chute that led me to a whirlpool and I blacked out."

Riku asked, "What kind of facility?"

Nicodemus answered, "On the outside it looks like a castle, but the inside is another matter. It looks like a cross between Anaheim Asylum and a laboratory in a blender."

Sora asked, "What's Anaheim Asylum?"

Mahad answered, "It's a psychiatric hospital for the criminally insane. How did you end up in a place like that?"

Nicodemus answered, "I remember being taken by my parents and they told me that I have to be sent to there to rehabilitate my behavior."

Mahad asked, "What did you do?"

Nicodemus answered, "I've been having dreams of being with the Disney folk, but they kept telling me that I have to be serious and they found my stash of Disney and fantasy material and have had it."

"Oh no! They hate Disney! Don't worry we'll help you. Did you have friends in that place?" Grace asked.

"I think there are some Disney characters being held hostage in a strange school that's linked to it and there might be fated people there- people who are fated to die no matter what happens." Nicodemus replied.

"That sounds like St Olga's!" Sky cried in shock.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Nicodemus

"It's a prison school that brainwash princesses into being obedient!" Naitus replied

Danyal heard a scream as she saw a single parent dragging her crying child to a van.

The girl being dragged was 12 with sandy brown hair, doe brown eyes, garbed in blue and white trying to fight off her mother as she begged, "I'll behave."

The girl's mother retorted, "Stop crying! Shannon, I warned you that if you kept these childish cartoons and kept drawing that stupid symbol, you'd be going there."

Shannon cried, "But I didn't do anything wrong by law! I just wish the Rogues of Time and Disney Knights would destroy that place, you're sending me to."

Shannon's mother said, "Young lady, that school is good for you. You know that cartoons are for little kids. The Rogues of Time and Disney are nothing but fake stories."

Bianca started remembering all the times that she had argued with her mother.

She snapped getting fed up pulling out her bow and arrow, "Hey, doll face! If we're not real how come I still have one of the ancient weapons? I'll be more than happy to use you for target practice."

Natius said, "Calm down Bianca."

Bianca asked, "This is a personal matter for me."

"Shannon, hold on! Please ma'am, you're making a big mistake cartoons are for everyone." Grace stated

Danyal said, "Your argument is invalid because cartoons are not just for little kids, there are some cartoons for adults like Simpsons and South Park."

Shannon's mother snapped, "Come on Shannon. You've been watching cartoons with bad role models."

Bianca asked, "Where are you taking her?"

Shannon's mother said, "It's a building that looks like a castle."

Danyal asked, "Are you kidding me lady? All because she likes cartoons and you don't?"

Shannon's mother said, "She also has been keeping this journal."

Danyal took the journal and saw research on the Disney kingdom and the Rogues of Time as well as the weapons' origins."

Danyal stared in amazement and she said, "We got ourselves a new chronicler."

Shannon's mother snapped, "Give me back that journal."

Danyal said in a smug tone, "Why should I do that?"

Shannon's mother snapped, "Its corrupting influence."

Danyal laughed hysterically and she retorted, "How about no?"

Shannon's mom growled, "Give me that journal!"

Danyal snapped, "No. You're not getting the journal. You've lost it."

Shannon's mom grabbed it and she tried to set it on fire, but the fire went out.

She snapped, "Keep that stupid thing!"

She dragged her child to the van driving to the castle building, our heroes decided to follow them with Nicodemus by their side.

They followed Shannon's mother all the way to St Olga's. Mahad saw Ikaros who was talking to Shannon's mother.

Ikaros said as he took Shannon by the wrist, "Don't worry; we'll make sure that she gets out of the childish phase."

Bianca getting fed up wanting to fire at both of them, but something unexpected happen when Shannon broke from the man's grip as she cried tears of fright. Starfire started having flashbacks of the time when she escaped her captors and landed on Earth.

Shannon tried to run off the campus, but her mother grabbed the little girl and she said, "Young lady, that attitude is not acceptable. Now go to that school, and I'll pick you up when you're ready."

Shannon had tears of fright and sorrow welding into her eyes as she was being dragged to the school.

"No! That school will take away her personality and individuality!" Grace cried.

"Help!" Shannon cried.

Mahad asked, "What do we do?"

Sora answered, "We infiltrate the building."

Danyal said, "Before we commence the operation, we need to have a scout who is going to find not only the weakness of this structure, but also find more information on the castle from the inside and see what kind of experiments are conducted."

Batman stated, "You have a valid point."

Robin asked, "Any volunteers?"

The heroes eyed at Mana and she snapped, "What are guys looking at?"

"Isn't that your specialty, Mana?" Grace asked.

Mana stated, "Are you nuts? What if I get caught?"

Mahad said, "I'll go with her to cover her."

Danyal said, "All right, but you both better be careful."

Mana and Mahad snuck past security and when they entered the building, Mahad was hearing yells of sorrow and pain, the walls were a dull color and everywhere they would turn they saw children crying and screaming to be freed.

Mahad saw a young woman with black hair, blue eyes, with a fair tan garbed in white and gold looking dignified as she said, "I predict that you will have a downfall."

One of the guards retorted, "I predict that you'll be in solitary confinement if you don't shut up."

Mahad took a picture of the woman and Marik recognized her as he cried, "Ishizu. What's she doing here?"

Danyal said, "Newman, focus! What do you see?"

He turned and saw a child being taken to a room that said, "Intense watch room."

He found Shannon being dragged into a room that had a padded floor and Miss Heinous said, "You will stay in this cell until the machine is ready."

Mahad and Mana followed Miss Heinous and found TTG Cyborg and TTG Beast Boy who turned into a snake to bind a boy of seven to a chair and TTG Cyborg placed headphones on the child and he switched a current on as he sang the infamous "Waffles" song causing the boy to yell in pain from the noise and he begged, "Please stop this!"

TTG Beast Boy asked, "You're still holding onto that childhood?"

The child had tears running down his face and he said, "I'll do what you want!" Mahad and Mana followed the boy being dragged to a new room that looked as if it was an operating room and he was injected with a serum that was unknown at the time.

Feeling a twinge of guilt and fear Mana and Mahad ran off to warn the team.

Mahad saw Ishizu getting dragged to a cell room. He decided to save her by throwing a smoke pellet and he escorted her out.

When the two returned and told the others what they saw, Reyes arrived with Oskar, Tom, Miss Skullnik, Janna and Jackie.

"Thought you might need backup. I thought Ponyhead changed this place to a party school." Reyes said.

"Miss Heinous must be doing this operation secretly then." Green wondered.

"We need a plan, any ideas?" Danyal asked.

"How about a hidden assault, we'll try to start a riot again and get the captives out of there. I'll be the distraction." Reyes suggested.

"We can't lose you, you wanted to start a rebellion, remember?" Janna stated.

"I'll be back for the reunion guys." Reyes smiled.

Then she snuck inside to start the distraction. She distracted them by playing the iconic Teen Titans theme song.

TTG Beast Boy was about to place headphones on the ears of Shannon when he heard the theme song.

He screamed, "Make it stop!"

The others ran inside and began to bust the captives out.

Grace and Sora looked around for Shannon while Danyal kept an eye out for Star and Marco.

She saw a signal and felt someone behind her, she prepared to strike and saw Audrey.

Audrey taunted, "Well if it isn't the Robin fanbrat. Let me guess? Your boyfriend is in distress."

Danyal snapped, "Shut up!"

Audrey teased, "Danyal's in love with Robin! She's in love with a dumbass in distress."

Danyal growled, "You'll regret those words if you don't shut up!"

Audrey chanted, "Danyal loves Robin! Danyal loves Robin!"

Danyal blushed and she punched her in the face and she snapped, "I told you to shut up."

Shadowed demonic hands grabbed Audrey and she was being dragged to a room of torment.

Danyal signaled for Star and Marco to attack.

Star and Marco used a flying move and kicked Audrey in the face as she was pushed in a cell to be tormented.

"I couldn't take another minute in that cell!" Marco cried.

"We somehow fused into Starco once!" Star blurted out in embarrassment.

"Ok... Let's go" Danyal stated, awkwardly as they rushed out of the prophecy room and into the hallway.

"You can't escape this elaborate basement prison! He needs you for power and that's what I'll give him!" Miss Heinous' voice echoed.

Danyal asked as she found an elevator signaling Star and Marco to move with her, "What does she mean by that?"

Nick wizard wants to use us and the captive characters hidden here for his secret device to use in the time race." Star explained.

"We can't leave yet but get the young ones out of here. We'll see you soo at the time race I hope " Marco added.

Danyal nodded and she escaped and met up with Mahad who was getting pierced through his leg as Ishizu was staring in shock trying to remove the sword as TTG Cyborg was driving the sword deeper into his leg, causing Ishizu to let go as the blade was cutting her hands.

Mana too out her scythe and snarled, "Go burn in Hell Cyber-Prick!"

She cut the TTG Cyborg's hands off and Danyal with Ishizu's help took the sword out of Mahad's leg and she cried, "Cuaraga!"

She turned to TTG Cyborg and she summoned a portal that dragged him to Arkham.

Mahad's leg was healed, but had to have assistance as the girls took him out.

Danyal ran to the room and stopped TTG Beast Boy and she summoned a portal.

Two pairs of chalk white hands grabbed TTG Beast Boy.

He screamed, "Parker! What are doing?"

Danyal said, "You're being sent to Arkham, where you'll be tortured by the Joker."

Robin ran over hearing this and TTG Beast Boy begged, "Robin. Please make her stop this madness; all children's entertainment will be tainted if you don't."

Robin snapped, "Shut up. Time for you to go to Arkham, "300" style! Let's kick him."

Danyal said smugly, "Madness?"

They both said, "This is TEEN TITANS!"

They both kicked him onto his back and the hands of the Joker dragged him into Arkham.

"Guys we found Shannon and the captives. We're leading them outside, keep an eye out for the last two members of TTG: TTG Starfire and Raven. Maybe they've had help getting turned back to normal by someone." Grace warned the others through her phone.

"Going somewhere Reyes?" Mina asked

TTG Starfire and TTG Raven went behind Robin and Reyes and grabbed them.

TTG Starfire said, "If you try to fire me a spell little glasses girl and your bird friend will take my blow."

Chalk white hands wrapped around TTG Starfire causing her to drop Robin.

She screamed, "Raven!"

TTG Raven felt herself being grabbed causing her to drop Reyes.

The TTG girls asked, "Where are you taking us?"

Danyal said, "I think you guys should know since you represent DC comics. Pop quiz what prison is used in Gotham?"

Mahad answered, "Arkham. It houses the clown prince of crime himself."

TTG Starfire screamed bloody murder at the word "clown".

"Good bye." Reyes smiled.

Miss Heinous snapped as she teleported, "You brats may have won this time, but I'll get you for this, and your little bird too. Let's go Mina."

Robin retorted, "Shut up!"

Our heroes reported back to Traverse Town and Mickey Mouse was talking with Oswald about the situation.

Meanwhile in Neverland, CJ was formulating on how to perform a kidnapping of sorts.

CJ asked, "Which method should I use to knock out someone? Should I use chloroform? No. It's been done to death in media."

She growled in frustration as her father and Slade were talking.

She said, "Daddy. I don't know what to use to knock a victim out."

Captain Hook said, "CJ, can you see daddy's talking?"

Miss Heinous said, "Why don't you use chloroform on one and cut the airflow off from another?"

CJ retorted, "Who asked you?"

"I was making a suggestion." Miss Heionus stated.

"I am Miss Heionus, headmaster of St Olga's and I'm here to monitor your progress for Nick Wizard." she replied.

"Nick wizard? He didn't tell me you work for him too." CJ stated.

Miss Heionus grimace her teeth.

"It's a complicated relationship." she replied, gravely.

"Who are you going to capture?" Harriet, CJ's mysterious sister asked.

"Yeah can we join?" Harry

CJ took out the pictures of Robin, Danyal and Starfire.

Harriet said as she pointed at the picture of Danyal and Robin, "I say we chloroform those two birds of a feather, and we bind Starfire. What do you think of that?"

CJ asked, "Why do you call Danyal a bird?"

Harriet answered, "One she has a magpie motif. Two, she's a fangirl of Robin that will fight to defend him. Three, dad wants revenge on that girl and Wendy as well."

"Let's do it" CJ grinned.

"I'll get you Peter Pan!" Hook cried.

Meanwhile in Arkham Asylum, TTG Starfire was trying to find a way out of the place, and when she turned to see TTG Robin, but he was joker-fied.

TTG Starfire turned to see TTG Beast Boy being tortured by the Joker in a similar manner as his leader.

The Joker cried, "Harley, show her how we deal with disobedient slaves."

TTG Starfire cried, "I am not your slave."

Joker retorted, "You've come here to join our happy family."

TTG Raven said, "You are a clown and only little kids likes clowns."

Harley smacked TTG Raven in the head as she said, "Don't talk about my puddin' that way. You're next in line after that thing."

TTG Cyborg cried, "I'll break out with the indoor rodeo."

Harley smacked him over his head and she snapped, "Shut up bucket of bolts."

Meanwhile in Traverse Town Mickey said, "Danyal, Starfire, and Robin you have to report to London to check on Wendy. Batman is going with you."

Robin asked, "Why?"

"For back up, you never know what surprises you'll get since Hook is CJ's dad after all." Oswald replied.

Danyal said, "You have a valid point sir."

Mickey said, "Good luck."

The quartet entered the portal to visit the world of Peter Pan.

"So what do we do now?" Grace asked.

"Where's Morgan's team?" Green questioned.

Mickey retorted, "You guys are going to two locations. Team Outcast are in the Marvel Universe with Spider-Man trying to quell a Civil War with Iron Man and Captain America and half of you are going to follow Anakin, Natius, Samara and Bianca to the world of Prydain, the Black Cauldron world and the other half will help Morgan. Good Luck."

 **Author's Notes:** Looks like the heroes are going to have their hands tied with monitoring those guys. What plan does Captain Hook have in store? Tune in next episode.


	20. Episode LXXXVI (86): Of Faith and Trust

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or Non-Disney material nor do I intend to use this for profit. Though Starfire and Robin are a good couple and because of the tie in my recent poll. I thought of the idea to see how a Robin fangirl and Starfire would interact. Will they work together to save the person they love, or will they have a catfight over him? Let's find out.**

Episode 86: Of Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust

Danyal exited the portal with Batman, Robin and Starfire only to arrive at a grave time as bombs were falling.

Danyal cried, "Get out of range!"

Robin asked, "What's going on?"

Danyal answered, "World War II, in 1940 a certain dictator that I will not name out of respect for the victims decided to bomb civilians. Countless children have died there from the onslaught. However, the government in Great Britain decreed to evacuate the children from London and other areas being bombed like here in Bloomsbury to ensure their safety. Though, sadly many children had to grow up fast in these harsh environments."

Starfire asked, "How do you know this?"

Danyal answered, "I studied history a favored subject of mine and I had to make a comparison on how the book Chronicles of Narnia: Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe serves as a reflection for that period of time and how much of an impact it made on children that grew up in these times like the Pevensie Children and in this case Wendy's daughter Jane. Plus my family served in the US Armed Forces since the American Civil War. What we need to do now is find Jane quickly."

Danyal looked and spotted a girl slender and fair-skinned, with short dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, the girl wore a long coat over her skirt, a long-sleeved shirt, a hat and a pair of boots. She was accompanied by a St. Bernard that Danyal recognized.

Danyal cried, "Found her. Let's go and be careful around here.

She turned to the reader and said, "This is why war is hell, folks."

Our heroes pursued the girl and they entered a bomb shelter.

Danyal saw a slender woman with blue eyes, light brown hair, dressed in a light blue bath robe.

The woman looked into Danyal's eyes and she said, "Danyal Parker."

Danyal let out her hand and she said, "Good to see you again, old compadre."

Robin asked, "You know her?"

"Yes." answered Danyal

Wendy thought of an idea and she said, "Tell Danny about the time you released a Frozen Sword of Wisdom. He would love to hear about it."

Danyal smiled and she said, "With pleasure. I was at my breaking point. Peter Pan found out that I was really a twenty year old de-aged and called me a pirate for that. I lost my aunt, I tried to hold onto my faith, but it was becoming difficult until the Blue Fairy guided me to a sword covered in ice. To free the sword I had to let go of my worries and fears. I said in order to free the sword, _'I accept that I cannot change the past nor can I be a perfect person, but I can change the future and do the best I can. I learned throughout this adventure is not to dwell on the past and look at the good things about myself and not blame myself for things beyond my control._ ' The ice on the sword cracked and I changed to my real age and I helped Peter Pan defeat Captain Hook."

Danny asked, "What happened to the sword?"

Danyal said, "The sword disappeared as it was unneeded once the merging stopped. The sword itself symbolized the wisdom to overcome your grief and the striving to be a better person. For nothing is impossible as long as you have faith in yourself, trust in your surroundings, and pixie dust of imagination and dreams."

Jane muttered, "Poppycock."

Danyal asked, "What did you say?"

"Nothing." Jane lied

Wendy took her two children up the stairs, but was stopped by a knock on the door and was informed that her children were scheduled to leave the next morning. Feeling both guilt and fear she had to tell Jane about this.

Wendy went upstairs to the old nursery that was now Jane's room. Jane was dressed in a purple sweater over a lavender nightgown, with grey socks.

"Jane, can I come in?" Wendy asked as she knocked on her door.

"What do you want mother?" Jane replied.

"I have some bad news: you and Danny are being moved for safety tomorrow but don't worry whenever you're feeling scared think about the stories I used to tell you of Peter Pan." Wendy stated.

"Peter is nothing but a myth since Dad left for the war I have had to be brave for Danny as he might not even come back." Jane confessed.

"But Jane, Those stories of Peter gives Danny hope. Don't you want to keep hoping for your dad?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know what you saw when you were a child but I don't believe in Peter Pan!" Jane cried.

Danyal retorted hearing the conversation, "Do you have any idea how many parents are forced to bury their children especially in times of war? That is something a parent should never have to go through because a loss of a life is a very hard thing to handle. Please listen to your mother for once and promise her. Tell Danny Peter Pan stories and stories of my team. He needs them and so do you."

Jane snapped, "No! I will not promise four-eyes!"

Danyal retorted, "Your uncle wears glasses as well so that insult is getting old and stupid."

Wendy said, "You must have faith."

Jane answered back, "Faith? Trust? Pixie Dust? Mother those are just words from your stories. They don't mean anything!"

Danny came into the room and he said, "Yes they do. Peter Pan says it'll make you fly."

Jane in fury opened the curtains as she said, "Story time is over. Look it's a war! Peter Pan isn't real and people don't fly!"

Danyal said, "Yes they do! It's called imagination."

Jane snapped, "Why don't you both grow up?! It's a bunch of childish nonsense."

Danyal retorted, "If you think you're grown-up then you have much to learn. Plus that was mean-spirited to say that to your own little brother. I suggest you apologize to him for hurting his feelings."

Jane snapped, "Why should I? I had to set him straight. I advise you do the same. Grow up! I bet all those adventures you had are nothing but little fantasies that need to die."

Wendy scolded, "Watch your tone of voice young lady."

Danyal took out her book to find some words of comfort to the girl as she said, "Imagination is a powerful aura that sparks innovation and destruction at the whim of the user and it is an unlimited power that can-."

Jane grabbed the book and threw it out the window.

Danyal went out in a worry and found her book. She went back to the book to check the pages and she sighed in relief.

She said in a disappointed tone to Jane, "Your behavior is very spoiled and I am someone who doesn't tolerate it. You're lucky that my book wasn't damaged because if it was, I would have given you a hard lecture."

Jane said, "There's nothing special about that book."

Danyal retorted, "This book contains huge amounts of imagination and as long as there is imagination left in the world. This book will never be complete."

Jane said, "Oh grow up!"

Danyal said in a harsh tone, "I'm sorry for your father and your turmoil, but quit being such a sourpuss, you're as bad as your grandpa and you remind me of that little brat on a plane that I met a long time ago."

"I hope you're happy." Wendy said, sadly as she went to Danny's room to cheer him up.

Danyal decided to walk over to follow Wendy and she said, "Listen Danny, I know how you feel. Let me tell you something. Imagination is one of the things that allowed me and my team to go through the adventures we've had."

She took out the book and it showed the picture of the scene where she saved Robin and he asked, "Are you two in love?"

Danyal started blushing and she laughed sheepishly and she said, "It's getting late. Why don't you get some sleep?"

Later that evening, Captain Hook's flying ship arrived. Ropes went down to allow the pirates to go on the rooftop. Robin felt something behind him as Harriet was prepared to strike Robin with the chloroform rag.

Danyal ran behind and she used a wire to try and strangle the captain's daughter to unconsciousness.

She snapped, "You messed with the wrong birds bitch!"

Harriet screamed as she was being strangled by the girl, "Hey! CJ, I need help!"

CJ took out a rag with chloroform and she threw Danyal off of her and one of the pirates grabbed her and CJ pressed the rag on her face.

Danyal started to see a blurred outline of the girl's face and she struggled to claw at the pirate who was holding her, but to no avail and she felt her body fainting from the anesthetic.

CJ said, "One little birdy."

Robin snarled, "Hey!"

He felt himself being grabbed by the waist and felt lightheaded as a cloth was being clamped over his nose and mouth forcing him to inhale the substance. He saw a familiar black and orange masked man holding him in a subduing position as the boy stared in shock and the last thing he heard was, "Two little birdies for the price of one."

Smee and the rest of the Pirates found Mana and Mahad as well as the others, Mahad tried to blast them, but he felt his head being smacked to a hard surface and blacked out. Mana tried to run to get to Batman, but felt someone grabbing her by her hair and she was thrown to a wall causing her to black out.

Captain Hook took the prisoners to his ship unaware that Batman was hiding in the shadows of the ship for a chance to strike.

When Danyal opened her eyes, she found herself tied up over water; Mahad was screaming frantically alerting Robin as his eyes snapped open.

Captain Hook said, "You guys are finally awake, now that I have you all. I can lure Peter Pan with Wendy at our grasp.

Danyal said, "That's not Wendy you moron! That's her daughter Jane."

Hook said, "What?!"

Danyal retorted, "You heard me Captain Codfish!"

Much to the pirates' amusement as they snickered, and Hook snapped, "Summon the beast."

Mr. Smee sang, " _ **Ooooooh. Yo, ho, ho, another plan, to try to capture Peter Pan. Captain Hook's a brilliant man! Who else can think of the perfect crime and bumble and fumble it every time?**_ "

Danyal added, " _ **Captain Hook's a chicken shit, that's an illegitimate cap-a-tain. That pisses himself when he sees a croc or throws a tantrum when he's being mocked.**_ "

The heroes started laughing except Batman.

The crew began to snigger but Hook wasn't amused.

"So Wendy grew up, you say? Maybe Peter won't save her." he grinned.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked.

"Sending you to a watery grave." Hook replied as he made Jane, Robin, Danyal and the other Rouges walk the plank.

Danyal said, "We can negotiate on this."

Hook snapped, "This is payback for that stunt you pulled years ago."

Slade whispered into Hook's ear something, giving the captain a cruel idea.

Hook tied a rope around Danyal and he said, "Hold your breath, bird girl."

He kicked an anchor down as Danyal muttered, "Holy Davy Jones Batm-!"

She felt herself being choked and tumbled into the water with quick thinking Danyal took out the frozen sword to try to cut the ropes, but it fell onto the water's surface creating an iced field. Unfortunately the ropes were tightening around the girl's shoulder and her neck.

She muttered, "Damn it!"

Robin was about to dive in, but he was held back by the pirates. With quick thinking he stepped on one of the pirate's foot with his steel toed boot and he leapt off the ship.

Robin took out his bird-a-rang and he cut the rope off the girl as she was facing a strangulation spasm.

Danyal said, "Thanks for saving my neck. Heh! Heh!"

Captain Hook felt a shadowy figure, he asked, "What the-."

He saw Batman behind him and he was punched in the head.

Slade said, "Well if it isn't Daddy-Bats? Let me guess, you couldn't bear to see your little birdy in danger?"

Robin snapped as he climbed on the deck, "I heard that!"

He performed a high kick, cracking the man's mask.

Danyal climbed back on to the boat, and she stared in shock as she saw Slade for the first time and she asked, "What the hell are you doing in this place?"

Slade answered as he dodged Batman's punches, "I'm fulfilling a bargain, but since I helped Hook bring you here, it's time that I take my leave."

He summoned a dark portal and Hook yelled, "Hey! You can't leave in the middle of a fight!"

Slade retorted, "Let's just say I have a meeting with my client."

With a quick step back, he disappeared into the portal and the portal closed.

Robin muttered, "Damn it! He got away, again."

Danyal smiled with the idea as she saw the crocodile, she whispered to Tink to allow flight to both the octopus and crocodile.

She turned to Hook and shouted, "Hey codfish brain! I brought a special visitor."

Tinker Bell used her pixie dust to make an octopus fly and a familiar crocodile flew onto the deck with the pixie dust as the bird duo stepped back.

The crocodile roared and Hook screamed like a little girl and the octopus grabbed half of Hook while the other half of him was being grabbed by the crocodile's jaws.

The crocodile snarled in his thoughts, "Back off squid face! He's mine!"

The octopus answered back in his thoughts, "Mine!"

Danyal said, "Let's get out of here now."

Our heroes ran off the ship and followed Peter to his hideout and Danyal saw a familiar wolf-like costume cladded boy, Basco.

Basco said, "So the magpie has returned."

"Basco, it's so good to see you again! You guys haven't changed since I first met you." Danyal smiled.

"It's great that you're back but what are you guys doing here?" Peter asked, curiously.

Danyal explained, "We have been taken to Neverland against our wills. Jane is trying to go back home, but she is in emotional turmoil. We need your help to stop Hook and his three annoying brats that used a stupid cliché on me and Robin from finding a sword that houses your world."

Danyal turned to Jane, but the girl was gone.

Jane tried to go home by building a float but it fell apart.

Danyal said, "In order for you to return home is that you have to fly."

Jane tried to fly, but only to fall on the ground, much to Tinker Bell's amusement, but Danyal placed her hand on her face.

Jane snapped, "I don't believe in any of this and I especially don't believe in fairies!"

Danyal snarled, "All right. That's it!"

Basco held her back as he said, "Calm down."

Danyal snapped, "She said those words. Now let me go!"

Mana said, "Danyal, there's something wrong with Tinker Bell."

Danyal saw Tinker Bell falling to the ground and she said in a tragic tone, "Her light is going out because Jane said those words. Meaning if we don't get Jane to believe in fairies, Tinker Bell will die."

Cubby said, "Let's go and make her believe."

Robin stated, "You can't force beliefs on others. You have to earn her trust. In other words, she'll have to be part of you guys."

The Lost Boys said, "But she's a girl."

Danyal stated, "Behind every man, there's a woman kicking his ass to get him into doing something. I advise we look for her in the morning. If you want to help to help Tink, we'll have to do this."

Later that night, Danyal was looking into the moonlight hoping for a way to save Tinker Bell and she saw Robin walking down to her. Danyal felt her heart flying a mile a minute as Robin was walking to her. She tried to keep herself serious, but to no avail.

Robin said, "Hey wait. I want to thank you for saving me on several occasions. For some reason, I've been feeling that you were harboring something from me."

Robin sang, " _ **I have dreamed that you were by my side. I have dreamed that you were my guide.**_ "

Memories of Robin's time with Danyal in the Coraline world were flashing in Robin's mind as he continued to sing.

Robin: **I have dreamed of the times you saved me, when I was so close to death.**

 **How we have some things in common.**

 **I have dreamed and enjoyed the view.**

 **In these dreams I saw your thoughts, now I know you have a soft spot within your heart.**

 **Think of all the things you overcame.**

 **You should not conceal your thoughts out of shame.**

She felt a sense of happiness in her heart as she sang from her heart, " _ **Alone and awake, I looked at the stars the same that smile on you and time again I thought all the things that you are thinking now**_."

Danyal: **I have dreamed that you were by my side.**

 **I have dreamed of the times we shared.**

 **I have dreamed of the times I saved you when you were unprepared.**

Memories of the times Danyal saved Robin started flashing into her mind as she continued singing.

Danyal: **How you have unlocked my true feelings.**

 **I have dreamed and enjoyed the view.**

 **In these dreams, I loved you so that by now I think I know what it's like to be loved by you.**

Both: **I will love being loved by you.**

Just as the two were about to kiss, Mahad said, "Hey Magpie! Starfire would like to have a word with you."

"When someone says that they don't believe in fairies, one dies" Mana stated, solemnly.

Starfire blushed in embarrassment.

Danyal asked, "What's wrong Starfire?"

"Um let's just say there's what you would call a love triangle right now." Starfire replied.

Danyal stated blushing, "Who's in the triangle?"

"Um, you, me and Robin." Starfire confessed.

Danyal asked as her face blushed, "Who told you that? Mana? Anakin?"

Much to Mahad's amusement as he laughed hysterically

"I noticed you blushing at Robin when he's not looking." Starfire replied.

"Plus we know Robin like Starfire, you like him and Star like Robin but Robin might be conflicted now." Raven added.

"Sorry to interrupt your little love triangle session but we need to find Jane before Hook does." Peter stated.

The next morning, our heroes started to look around for Jane and Danyal spotted her talking with Peter Pan.

Jane said, "I heard there's a treasure in the Misty Cavern."

Danyal cried, "Let's go."

Robin asked, "Misty Cavern? I don't remember that location."

Danyal cried, "I know the place. That's where I found the sword.'

Jane said, "You can lead us to there."

Danyal said, "Yes."

When our heroes reached to the Indian encampment, Danyal started to see a mist and she walked over to where the mist was, but Jane was ahead and she had a whistle in her hand and she threw it on the frozen lake and a hum was shining. However, there was an inscription in the Disney language on the ice.

Danyal cried, "Guys, the sword is here!"

Tootles skated over to the whistle and blew on it.

Pirates ambushed the place and Pandora appeared and she said, "The sword has been found."

The pirates tried to pry it out of the ice, but to no avail.

Pandora saw the description and she turned to Danyal and said, "Read it!"

Danyal said, "No."

Pandora snapped as she pulled out her gun, "If you don't, you'll be feeling a cold death."

Danyal retorted, "Let me rephrase this, screw you!"

Pandora shot a fire hitting Basco in the neck as blood was spilling on Danyal's shocked face whilst the bullet tore through Basco's neck as the lost boys screamed in horror.

Danyal rushed over to the boy's side in a panic, trying to find a way to heal him.

Basco collapsed on the ground and he said as blood was seeping the snow, "I want to thank you for the adventure that we had."

Danyal cried, "Please don't die. You're like an older brother to the boys."

Basco retorted as he placed a bloodied hand on her heart where the amulet was, "To die will be an awfully big adventure."

He drew his last breath and his eyes became glassy finalizing his death as his hand limped to the ground.

Danyal screamed in terror and shock as the wolf costumed boy has drowned in the pool of his own blood and memories of their time together during the 2013 year.

Danyal felt a shaking sensation with wide eyes intense with shock and fear, Robin started to see a younger version of him in the same state of terror after his parents fell to their deaths.

Captain Hook said, "You're making this difficult bird girl."

Pandora said dragging the numb Danyal back to the ice, "Read the inscription."

Danyal was still in a traumatized state, and Pandora snapped grabbed her head and showed her the inscription, "Read it!"

Danyal not wanting any more of her team getting hurt read, "Only the pure of heart with the sword that bears ice of Poseidon can release this sword from its resting place."

Pandora said, "Since I heard you had the sword of wisdom, you'll release it to us. Release the sword from the ice, now! Do it or so help me; your bird boyfriend will be screeching like a bird in a cage being attacked by a cat when Hook claws your little songbird!"

Danyal said as tears welding in her eyes, "No. I won't do it."

Pandora ordered, "Hook. You know what to do."

Hook said, "Aye ma'am."

He readied his hooked hand to gut Robin as he drove his hook under his ribcage as the sharp metal was piercing through his vest, causing a deeper red to seep onto the stab wound.

Danyal cried in a panic as she saw Robin trying to pry the hook away from him, "All right. I'll do it."

She took out her staff and it broke the ice as she tapped to the ground and a sword that had a design of Neverland flew from the ice and it fell where Pandora was and she said taking the sword as the cave was shaking as if an earthquake was striking, "You guys have failed again."

Harriet pissed off with Danyal for trying to strangle her when they first met tackled her and both girls started to tumble down into the hole where the sword was found, they crashed around within the emptied lake and Harriet screamed as she tumbled and Danyal grabbed onto a nearby ledge as she tumbled fearing for her life, and she saw Harriet holding onto her ankle.

Harriet said, "I figured that since this world is going to be consumed by darkness. I'm considering taking you with me for trying to strangle me. You can't hold onto that ledge forever girl."

Danyal stared in horror as the portal was draining the word of Neverland of its light and landscape, the Indians were screaming in terror as they were being swallowed by the darkness.

Danyal felt her fingers slipping from Harriet's weight, she tried to use her nails keep her from falling, but heard her nails scratching the ice as she cried in fright afraid her nails were going to rip or her fingertips would break off as she gasped in a panic trying to keep herself from falling.

Harriet smiled at the girl's horror, but felt her hand getting tired.

Robin removed the hook from his side and he cried, "Hang in there, Danyal!"

Hook heard a voice screaming "Daddy!"

Hook recognized it was Harriet, grabbing the flying Jolly Roger and steered to the hole.

Robin ran to the hole took out his bird-a-rangs as climbing tools as he saw the dangling girl, but he turned to see dark portal pulling the fairies into its clutches.

He cried, "Holy tornado! I have to hurry."

While on the edge of the cliff, Captain Hook was on his flying ship and he rescued his daughter by allowing her to jump to him and he said to the dangling Danyal, "You have only yourself to blame for this. How long will you hold onto the ledge? Tune in next week, same villain time same villain channel. Oh wait, there won't be a next week for you."

Captain Hook steered the ship back some and he started to fire the cannons causing the pieces of the frozen lake to break off with a common goal to stop Robin from reaching Danyal as the falling debris was crashing down on anything in its path and being sucked into the vortex of darkness.

He cried, "Holy avalanche!"

Jane saw the destruction and she cried, "I do believe in fairies! I'll always believe in you Peter Pan! Tinker Bell, please save the bird duo from this nightmare!"

Danyal was hanging onto the ledge, but her fingers slipped and a green gloved hand grabbed her hand before the girl would fall.

Tinker bell felt her light coming back and she flew into action to save Danyal and Robin with her pixie dust as the two were about to be taken by the darkness.

"Remember Faith." Robin began.

"Trust." Peter added.

"And Pixie dust." Danyal ended the famous line.

"We might have time to get the sword back." Jane said.

"It's too late, they won again." Danyal stated.

"It's never too late to keep trying for Basco." Peter reassured her.

"What if your sword can replace the one that was lost?" Robin asked.

Danyal said, "I never thought of it that way."

Suddenly a man with blonde hair, purple eyes, garbed in purple and blue armor appeared and he said, "Danyal Parker you have shown wisdom, by saving your friends lives. Though the sword of Neverland is lost, this sword can temporarily keep Neverland alive until the true sword returns. In order for you to seal my sword, you have to recite this code. In the name of the second star to the right, I call upon thee I hereby relinquish this sword to keep Neverland alive."

Danyal recited, "In the name of the second star to the right and the queen of the fairies Clarion. I, Susan Danyal Allison Parker under the order of Sir Critias, Knight of Wisdom hereby relinquish this sword to keep Neverland alive until the true sword returns."

The Frozen sword levitated over the emptied lake and water formed around the sword as if it was a cocoon and it froze in hard ice and suddenly a bright light surrounded our heroes.

Everyone cheered as Peter Pan went off to face Hook once more as CJ and Harriet teleported to their next destination: the MCU and DC universe (cartoon and TV show section though).

"You're still alive but how?!" Hook cried.

"Magic" Peter replied as he got out his small sword and battled Hook in a sword fight as the ship flew in the sky.

Danyal and the others flew with Tink to help Peter as Jane inspired the Lost Boys to help Peter in any way they can.

Danyal took out her staff and she fired a dark blast at him and she said, "Hey Captain Codfish, I warned you that you messed with the wrong birds, Robin now!"

Robin used his bow staff and smacked to the deck causing him to collapse. Jane tried to grab the sword, but Hook's eyes snapped open and he tried to attack her.

Hook snapped, "You're supposed to be swallowed by the darkness. How did you survive?"

Danyal retorted, "All it took was faith."

Jane said, "Trust."

"And pixie dust." Finished Grace

Robin flew over and grabbed the sword only to have his neck caught by the captain and he said, "You have lost. Pandora, take the sword out and send your demons to grab that sword in the ice!"

Danyal felt a bird spirit flying from her amulet as she snapped, "Leave Robin alone!"

Starfire was about to fire her star bolt, but was stopped by the bird.

Pandora used her magic to summon demons to get the other sword in the ice.

"Oh no you don't!" Jane cried as she flew to get the never land sword while Peter Pan went for the frozen sword to protect it.

"Think of a happy thought, any happy little thought, think of reindeer, think snow, think of all the friends you know so you can fly! You can fly! You can fly!" Everyone except the villians sang as a light shone on Peter as he protected the frozen sword with his short sword from the demon horde.

Jane had just reached the Neverland sword and past it to Peter.

Hook tried to shoot the poor girl but Tink took the hit.

"Tink are you ok?" Jane asked.

Tink shook her head as bells were heard.

"Fairies can't die from wounds right Peter?" Danyal asked, sadly.

"I so hope not." Peter replied.

As Danyal took Tink back to the hangman tree which was near Pixie hollow to recover, Peter called the Octopus and Crocodile to scare Hook away.

Then Peter and the lost boys reclaimed the ship, took Jane home and saw Wendy as an adult for the first and last time after the sword was put back into Neverland itself.

"We'll always believe in you Peter Pan and the Rouges of Time." Jane and Danny whispered.

Meanwhile back in Dark Disneyland, Nick Wizard yelled, "Damn it! That's the last time, I ever rely on that codfish."

Captain Hook cried, "Please give me and my kids one more chance!"

Miss Heinous snapped, "You should have killed that bird wonder. Why'd you spare his life?"

Captain Hook answered, "Well my daughter got herself into a fight with the magpie and I couldn't let her die. Please give me one more chance. I beg you."

"Fine but this is your last chance. Try to make sure all of your children stick to the plan ok? The next location is...Dumbo, Bambi and the 101 Dalmatians. That's where you'll meet Carlos' cruel mother Cruella De Ville" Nick Wizard replied.

"Try not to mess up this time or you're all off the team." Miss Heinous warned them as they went off.

"As for you Miss Heinous, while Mina and your guards guard the remaining captives I need you to find two other swords from Mary Poppins and the Jungle book. Are you up for it?" He asked.

"I'm on it." Miss Heinous replied as she teleported away.

Ludo and Toffee were working with Zeno from the 'Civil War' movie while Pandora had managed to team up with the Horned King with Red X and Slade's help.

"I better check their progress." Nick Wizard stated as he called both teams at once.

Meanwhile back on the flying jolly roger, Starfire asked Robin, "I do not understand. why did you save this girl?"

"I think I have a crush on her but I also like you. I don't know who to choose." Robin replied.

"Why do we do a random survey with everyone about this shipping problem when this is over?" Mahad suggested.

Mana said, "That's a good idea."

Later that evening, a funeral for Basco was being held near pixie hollow, as Queen Clarion sprinkled her dust onto the boy's body that was cleaned up and prepared for cremation and Danyal who had cleaned off the blood on her face, carrying a torch and placed a wolf shaped stone where his heart would be.

She said, "Find peace, Basco, lost boy of the wolf. May the spirits of Neverland guide you to the hereafter." She placed the torch onto the wood and the fire spread throughout the body as the smoke rose into the Neverland sky drifting into the wind.

After the funeral, our heroes returned to Traverse Town to receive new orders.

King Mickey said, "Welcome back, you saved Neverland, but you need to get to the DCAU Harriet and her sister CJ are breaking into various buildings to find the sword of that universe."

Danyal muttered, "Oh dear god. It's the Detective Comics Animated Universe, we need to act quickly."

"Detective? Can you explain it on the way?" Mahad asked.

"Wait that's what the DC means?!" Mana realized.

Danyal explained, "That's correct. They used to be called Detective Comics during the golden age of Comics in the 1930s and nowadays they go by DC Comics, and in 1992 when Batman the animated series it established the DC Animated Universe. I know some helpful allies there. Since we'll be at the Warner Bros. District, there is a good chance to find The Wizard of Oz folk for some reinforcements."

Mahad muttered, "Nerd."

Mickey said, "Good luck."

 **Author's Notes:** Looks like Nick Wizard is raising the bar again, but how is Natius's team going? Will Team Outcast quell the war? Tune in next episode.


	21. Episode LXXXVII (87): Morgan's Penitence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Non Disney, nor do I intend to use this for profit. (Warning: This chapter is going to contain some serious topics such as a suicide attempt.**

Episode 87: Morgan's Penitence and wings of a bird

Team Outcast was searching around for the Avengers to get some help from them. So far they have yet to find them.

Titan Terra asked, "Why is it difficult to find these guys."

Marik said, "They are a superhero team, but I found out that they have split apart after a fiasco that cost the lives of humanitarian workers."

"Hello, we're going to help you guys settle this. Even though I'm more on cap's side and I still love iron man as my favorite character and harmless crush." Grace stated as she and her half of the team with Green on it appeared.

Morgan said, "I actually agree on the captain. Regulation is idiotic."

Keyblade asked, "What regulation are you referring to?"

Elsa answered, "The regulation basically allows some conformity which I find really stupid. It's like the 1980s when cartoons were being controlled by those goddamned moral guardians. God they're annoying."

"I heard that at one point in the 80's the turtles couldn't use their weapons because parents were too overprotective and demanded to not show the violence to kids even though it's entertaining " Grace added.

"We could check the airport?" Green suggested.

Morgan and his team ran over to the airport to find the teams fighting.

Grace and the rest of the girls fangirled at all of the heroes fighting especially Black panther, Spider-Man, Antman, Ironman and Captain America.

"So how are we going to stop this from going out of hand?" KH terra asked.

"That's the thing the movie has a set in stone plot we have no idea what could happen if we change it." Green stated.

Morgan cried, "Stop this! Listen we need your help. There's an enemy threatening the safety of this world."

"Did they kill my father?" Black Panther asked.

"I think I know but we have to go to Siberia to find the truth." Grace said.

While they were talking, Cap and Bucky escaped with Black Widow's help.

KH Terra cried, "Hey wait! We need your-."

Cap and Bucky was further than him.

Morgan muttered, "Damn! We need to get to Siberia at once."

"We can take the jet" Black Panther stated.

"Aw yeah, let's go in the panther jet!" Grace exclaimed.

When the heroes reached to Siberia, Iron Man tried to attack Bucky after finding out his parents were murdered by the Winter Soldier.

Morgan scouted ahead and he found Pandora trying to snatch the MCU sword.

Morgan ran and tackled her to the ground and the two got into a brawl and Morgan slammed Shira to the ground showing a shattered reflection as he grimaced, "Look at yourself, Shira! Is this what you truly want to be?! A criminal?! Shunned by society and hated by others?!"

Pandora pushed him off her and she slammed him to the ground as she said, "You're one to talk seeing you joined Nick Wizard after you tried to take your life in that rehab that you had to spend months in."

Morgan retorted, "Only because I thought my brother was dead after being hospitalized barely alive in the Wentwood Forest. It doesn't have to be this way."

Marik asked, "What the hell is she talking about Morgan?"

Titan Terra said, "We all were duped like idiots, but we broke from the enemy and try to redeem ourselves. This is your last chance to surrender Shira Henderson! If you don't surrender now, you'll be prosecuted to the full extent of the law of the multiverse for your crimes."

Pandora asked in a smug tone, "What charges?"

"Stepping the swords and items from each world, robbing people of their homes, murder (did that actually happened? no?) and trying to kill us all the time." Green stated.

Pandora thought hard and pulled a 'Dominator' fake out move by rejecting the offer then running away.

"Iron Man , stop he didn't have control of his actions!" Grace cried.

"But I did those horrible things. I'm sorry Tony." Bucky said.

Morgan having enough and upset on what Pandora told him slashed the ground snapping, "Enough! This fighting is getting us nowhere, so let's report to King Mickey."

As Team Outcasts were transporting to Traverse Town Morgan was looking at his hand and Marik asked, "Are you going to answer my question Marshall?"

Morgan sighed in reluctance and he said, "The truth is I joined Nick Wizard largely because I thought that my brother died in the forest. I was under intense monitoring after trying to take my life."

Titan Terra asked, "What landed you there?"

Morgan answered, "Addiction."

(Flashback March 2012)

Morgan was feeling despair as coils of grief and guilt were binding his heart; he was imprisoned under tight straps after he was caught trying to end his life by hanging himself with a sheet upon finding out what happened to his younger brother. Salty tears of remorse fell from his eyes as he was screaming, "Arthur!"

He heard a door open to his shock.

A figure came in the room with his hood on and took out the guards there.

Morgan asked, "What the hell are you supposed to be? If you're a cosplayer, then you're at the wrong place."

"I am Nick wizard, I can help you find closure if you join me?" The figure asked.

Morgan asked, "Is my brother Arthur dead? Please tell me it's not too late!"

Nick wizard thought carefully about his answer.

"He died in the forest. No one knows where his body is." Nick wizard replied.

'He might be of use to me' he thought to himself.

(End of flashback)

Morgan said, "I was promised some closure."

He felt a twinge of guilt eating at his heart as he said, "Pandora is right about me. I was battling my addiction since my stepbrother died. "

KH Terra asked, "What's the thing you were strapped to?"

Morgan answered, "A restraint chair, it inhibits movement and is used for inmates that are suicidal or violent."

"Oh well, just remember you've changed since then. Anakin has forgiven you; you have to try to move on ok?" Grace suggested.

"Um guys, what do we do about Pandora escaping and Ludo and CJ with Zemo?" Green asked.

Morgan stated, "You're right. I say that we corner and close in on the fugitives and they'll face the criminal charges against them."

Meanwhile in Prydain, Gurgi the little creature that resembled a dog primate hybrid was about to jump into the cauldron.

Anakin cried, "Gurgi! No!"

Gurgi jumped into the cauldron thus sending the Horned King back into Hell, but at the cost of his life.

Samara cried, "We need to get out of here now!"

The heroes escaped the castle before it would collapse on anyone, when they went to a safe spot; Taran gave up the sword of his world and brought Gurgi back to life. Unfortunately Mina grabbed the sword and she said, "Adios suckers!"

Anakin tried to fire a lightning blast, only to miss, and he felt the world collapsing around them.

Samara cried, "Transportare!"

They vanished from the world of Black Cauldron.

Everyone was reunited again in traverse town even though everyone had failed.

"The villains are targeting 101 Dalmatians next and two others. You have to try to catch them of you can save the worlds that are left." Oswald stated.

Danyal said, "We're on it. My team is going through the DCAU for more recruits to help us out. Mahad, Mana you guys will take on one of the targets, Anakin you know about Mary Poppins right?"

Anakin said, "My mum used to watch that movie, but my memory is a little hazy though. I do remember Feed the Birds being played at her funeral."

Morgan said, "I'll go with you, but who'll take on the Dalmatian world."

Mahad answered, "I thought you never asked."

He rubbed the lamp and the genie popped out, he asked, "Mahad, what's up?"

Mahad answered, "I wish for the pets from 2012 that were with us to appear."

Genie snapped his fingers and Danyal cried as her pets were licking and brushing up to her, "Ughie, Simba, and Anubis!"

Ughie said, "We can take on the Dalmatian world. Besides it's boring to wait in the real world."

Danyal asked, "Are you sure? You're an old granny dog."

Simba said, "Relax. Besides we have Anubis and Kisara with us to make sure she doesn't get hurt. Please give us one chance."

Mahad asked, "Hey Superman, just curious. Do you have a dog named Krypto?"

Just remember everyone if you go to Mary Poppins you'll have to wear Victorian clothes to blend in. I wish the little boy has been able to grow up past 20 I read somewhere that he died but the little girl is still alive and is a grandma now." Grace explained

"I love Mary Poppins!" Grace cried as her eyes lit up.

"I did in the animated series." Superman replied.

"This is a good plan so far." Green stated.

Danyal said, "The boy died at 21 and coming from someone in her twenties, it's too soon. You pets have my permission. On one condition, if any of you set one paw out of line you'll be sent back to Traverse Town."

Krypto the Super dog said, "Don't worry. I'll make sure Simba stays in line."

"It's so tragic. I thought he was a cool actor even though I have no idea what other movie he was in. Morgan, can I come with you please?" Grace pleaded.

"She is a really big Mary Popins fan." Sky stated.

"I can go with Kyrpto if you want, Danyal?" Green suggested.

Then Green summoned Patch to accompany the other pets.

Danyal answered, "All right. My group with Robin, Starfire, and anyone who wants to accompany us, especially you Bianca, we'll be at the DCAU hunting down Hook and his brats. We need to be on the lookout for a slut named Kitten."

"Roger that!" Bianca said as Sky and the other half of the Knights joined her.

The blue fairy appeared in front of Danyal much to the heroes shock.

Danyal asked, "Miss Fairy, what are you doing here?"

The fairy said, "Danyal Parker for showing the element of Wisdom in Neverland, I have a power to bestow upon you.'

Danyal felt an aura around her as black, white, blue wings of a magpie stretched from her back as the Blue Fairy, "Danyal you have earned the wings of the magpie symbolizing your wisdom and connection to the bird. They will serve you on your journey, use them well. The amulet possesses a new power when you're in darkness."

"That's so cool!" Grace exclaimed as she and Morgan's team prepared to leave.

"Thank, Miss Fairy. I'll use them wisely." Danyal smiled.

Our heroes proceeded into separate portals one for the DCAU, one for 101 Dalmatians, and one for Mary Poppins.

 **Author's notes:** Now that Danyal has earned her wings, will she use them to defend the Warner Bros. District? Tune in episode.


	22. Episode LXXXVIII (88): Spoonful of Sugar

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Disney or Non-Disney material not even the songs used nor do I intend to use this for profit. (Warning: This episode is going to contain some drug use and themes of coping with loss.)**

Episode 88: Spoonful of Sugar

Our heroes landed in Victorian England and Morgan looked around as he said, "This seems familiar."

Anakin cried, "We're in Victorian England, remember that movie we watch with mum on her birthday?"

Morgan realized, "Oh yeah. I remember now and I remember a parody I made to the tongue twisting song."

Anakin retorted, "Ah the song that our mum smacked you for singing because of the foul language."

(Flashback 2009)

Morgan sang, "It's super-crap-a-bugger-riffic-expila-bullshit, a show so bad that censors really ought to go and pull it-."

His mother said in a firm voice as she smacked her son in the face, "Morgan, do not sing that song again. Sing it the proper way."

Anakin was laughing at the song.

Morgan said, "Sorry mum."

(End of flashback)

"Sounds like a fun memory." Grace said with a smile.

Just then, they saw a familiar one band man with Blue eyes just before a huge gust of wind came and blew all of the nannies away from the Banks' house.

"Hello, are you a friend of the banks children?" Bert asked.

"Sort of." Morgan replied.

"The wind is changing that means she's coming!" Bert exclaimed

Anakin stated, "Hey guys look at that!"

A woman wielding an umbrella was flying through the air.

Morgan muttered, "Mary Poppins."

Grace's eyes lit up.

"It's her it's really her!" She exclaimed a little too loudly.

Mary landed at the front door and knocked.

Mr. Banks opened the door.

"Did you get my flyer?" She asked.

Mr. Banks looked at the fireplace to find the crumpled flyer was gone.

"You should take better care of your things, sir." Mary said as she gave him the perfectly fine same flyer that was delivered to him.

We're here to help the children" Grace smiled.

Mary secretly winked at them as she went into the house.

"Who may you be?" Mr. Banks asked.

"I'm Mary Poppins" she replied.

Morgan stifled his laugh and the team followed Mary upstairs and Mary took out measuring tape and she asked, "What is your name young boy?"

Morgan retorted, "Morgan Marshall."

She measured him and she said, "A young man with a flaring temper and an addict of sorts. Not to mention stubborn."

Morgan snapped, "Oi! It is justified."

Jane asked, "What's an addict?"

"Um I'll tell you when you're older dear." Danyal cringed.

"It's when someone takes too much medicine that they can't get enough of it." Mary explained.

She then measured everyone else.

Morgan started having flashbacks of how he turned to the dangerous road.

(Flashback 2000)

Nine-year-old Morgan was walking coldly whilst he heard giggles and laughs at the students as his eyes were bloodshot from crying. He proceeded into the classroom with guilt was eating in his heart and he took out his school supplies.

When the school bell rang, Morgan heard a boy whisper, "What's wrong emo? Are you going to cut yourself and sob like a baby?"

Morgan muttered, "Leave me alone."

The boy said in a mocking tone, "Oh woe is me I lost my stepbrother. Grow up."

Morgan wanted to punch that boy in the face and tell him to shut up, but he did not want to get into trouble. He pulled out his book to read in hopes to get his mind off his stepbrother's passing, but nothing was working as he overheard some gossips about him and when he heard one of the boys.

As he said, "Morgan is a whiny emo bitch like Anakin Skywalker."

Morgan hearing enough shouted as he slugged a student, "Do me a fucking favor, and quit judging me! Alright?! I lost my stepbrother you should know better than to say that crap to a person dealing with loss."

The teacher said in a firm voice, "Marshall, you earned yourself a week of after-school detention. I'll be emailing your parents about this."

Once Morgan served his first day of detention, he walked over to his house and he saw his father who was looking at him in disappointment.

Morgan's father said, "Morgan, I'm concerned for your education. Why did you punch that boy in the face and cussed out?"

Morgan retorted, "That little jackass wouldn't shut up about my loss. He called me an emo."

Morgan's father answered back in a firm tone, "Watch your language, Morgan. This is third time this week you got into a fight. You're heading down a dangerous route; now finish your homework and no entertainment for a week."

Morgan's mother said to her husband, "Caius, try to understand that coping with his loss. I know that by experience that it's never easy."

Caius answered back, "Connie, I understand your concern, but he's got to grow up. There's no spoonful of sugar to help the medicine go down, it's a cold world out there and he has to be practical."

Morgan overhearing this felt a sense of sorrow in his heart.

(Four years later 2004)

On his way to school the next morning three to four years after the incident, he saw a man who told him of a secret magic that would make him happy.

Morgan desperate to escape from the sorrow pondered and he decided to try, he took the pipe and inhaled the toxic fumes and he felt a bubbly feeling unaware that the feeling would consume him, but he had to keep it secret and not tell anyone to avoid landing himself in a tight spot.

(End of flashback)

"How about we measure you?" Jane asked.

So Mary handed the tape to the children and they measured.

"Just as I thought 'Mary Poppins practically perfect in every way '" she read.

"That's a lovely name!" Jane exclaimed in delight.

"Yes, I love it too" Mary replied.

"What should we do first?" Grace asked.

"We have to decorate my new room" Mary said as she took out a lamp, mirror and a plant out of her carpet bag.

"Now then, time to tidy up the nursery." she said.

"Do we have to? It's a lot of things in here." Micheal stated.

"In every job that must be we find the fun and snap *snaps fingers * the job's a game" Mary explained as one of Grace's (and maybe everyone else's too) favorite songs began to play.

Mary: **And every task you undertake**

 **Becomes a piece of cake**

 **A lark! A spree! It's very clear to see.**

Vandela: **That a Spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down**

 **The medicine, go down-wown**

 **The medicine, go down**

 **Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down**

 **In a most delightful way.**

Danyal saw a small American Robin feathering his nest and she sang, " _ **A robin feathering his nest has very little time to rest. Whilst gathering his bits of twine and twig, though quite intent in his pursuit, he has a merry tune to toot. He knows a song will move the job along.**_ "

The robin flew into Danyal's hands and it sang to the tune as Grace sang.

Grace: **For a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down**

 **The medicine go down-wown**

 **The medicine go down**

 **Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down**

 **In a most delightful way.**

Danyal allowed the bird to fly back to the tree as she proceeded to help the children with the nursery with a smile graced her face as she was able to see a bird on her finger.

Mary: **The honey bee that fetch the nectar**

 **From the flowers to the comb**

 **Never tire of ever buzzing to and fro**

 **Because they take a little nip**

 **From every flower that they sip**

 **And hence (And hence),**

 **They find (They find)**

 **Their task is not a grind.**

 **Ah-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h ah!**

Bianca said, "Bravisima signora!"

Danyal said, "She's saying good singing."

Mahad muttered, "Ah."

Once the nursery was cleaned up, they decided to walk down the park to see Bert as they sang, " _ **A Spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down, the medicine go down-wown, the medicine go down. Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down, in a most delightful way.**_ "

"I love this song!" Grace squealed to herself as they got outside and saw Bert drawing chalk drawings.

Danyal admired the drawings as she said, "You know Bert, these chalk drawings look like portraits from an art museum."

"Yeah they are amazing!" Grace cried.

"Why thanks me ladies! I worked hard on then. Mary, don't you want to take them on an adventure?" Bert asked.

"I don't do that anymore Bert." Mary replied.

Mana asked, "Why not?"

"Because it's not always reasonable to my job" Mary replied.

"Can we have fun please?" Everyone begged.

Mary sighed.

"Just this once, hold on to me everyone." Mary instructed as everyone held on to her as they jumped into the drawing.

Meanwhile...

Pandora was searching for the sword with Mary Popins and Walt Disney etched into the blade in a Victorian outfit similar to Neo's(Mary could be her inspiration)with an umbrella to match as Mrs Banks ran into her on her way to the protest for women's rights.

"I'm so sorry, miss. What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Pandora, I'm looking for a family heirloom that is a sword" Pandora explained.

"Our neighbor the fisherman (he's a bit mad) might be able to help you" Mrs. Banks replied.

"Thank you, mam." Pandora called out as she rushed past the house to the neighbors to see the fisherman on the roof in a boat.

One of the men was a retired Royal Navy man garbed in a uniform that indicated he was an admiral. He was known by the neighborhood as Admiral Boom as he had a reputation of blowing things up.

He answered the doorbell that sounded as if it was a cannon fire, he saw Pandora and he asked, "What are you doing here young lady?"

"I'm looking for a family heirloom sword, sir." Pandora replied.

"A sword? What does it look like?" The admiral asked.

"It's has Mary Poppins on it sir." she answered, as she felt slightly annoyed.

Pandora saw the sword in a displayed glass box, she asked, "Look may I please borrow it?"

Admiral retorted, "No you may not, why would you want the sword it's been in the heirloom for years?"

"Because, I'm your long lost granddaughter." Pandora pleaded with innocent eyes.

He almost gave it to her but stopped.

"I never had children." he stated.

Pandora growled and tried to grab the sword like a wild animal.

 _(Back in the picture world...)_

The gang had ice cream with the children and rode on the merry go round horses which moved by themselves into a horse race.

Danyal asked, "If we're here who's out in the real world to look out for potential thieves?"

"Good question uh oh!" Grace cried as she realized the danger.

"Genie, summon Squirrel girl to handle thieves in a PG but exciting way" Grace whispered as squirrel girl appeared near the Banks House in her regular outfit.

She found Pandora and Admiral Boom tugging the sword like a tug-o-war.

"Release the sword for the admiral at once!" Squrriel girl ordered.

"Why would I take orders from a forgotten hero like you?" Pandora sneered.

Squrriel girl used her speed to grab rope and tie it over Pandora in seconds.

"Was that magic?" The admiral asked.

"Yeah, sort of." squirrel girl replied as she gave him the sword back.

Pandora growled.

"I may have failed but Red X is coming to pick me up and then you'll be sorry" she hissed.

The admiral ignored Pandora's threats and thanked Squirrel girl as he went back onto the roof with his friend.

In the picture,

Someone asked if there was a long word out there for being happy and everyone began to sing the next song which was Grace's second favorite (there all good songs really).

Mary Poppins: **It's Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!**

 **Even though the sound of it**

 **Is something quite atrocious**

 **If you say it loud enough**

 **You'll always sound precocious**

All: **Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!**

 **Um-dittle-ittl-um-dittle-I**

 **Um-dittle-ittl-um-dittle-I**

 **Um-dittle-ittl-um-dittle-I**

 **Um-dittle-ittl-um-dittle-I**

Bert: **Because I was afraid to speak**

 **When I was just a lad**

 **Me father gave me nose a tweak**

 **And told me I was bad**

 **But then one day I learned a word**

 **That saved me aching nose**

Both: **The biggest word you ever heard**

 **And this is how it goes.**

All: **Oh, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!**

 **Even though the sound of it**

 **Is something quite atrocious**

 **If you say it loud enough**

 **You'll always sound precocious**

 **Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!**

 **Um-dittle-ittl-um-dittle-I**

 **Um-dittle-ittl-um-dittle-I**

 **Um-dittle-ittl-um-dittle-I**

 **Um-dittle-ittl-um-dittle-I**

Morgan decided to have his fun by singing, " _ **I came across a movie that's so awful, that it should have been unlawful. Sadly I can't think of words that can sum up my anger, and I said its super-crap-a-bugger-riffic-expila-bullshit A film so bad that censors should have gone and pulled it. Sadly there's not many words that only rhyme with bullshit.**_ "

"No my dear, it's supercalafredelisticexbealidousious! Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious. If you say it loud enough you'll always sound becousious, supercalafredelisticexbealidousious! Um dee Dee lum didy lie!" Mary sang with everyone else joining in.

"Good try, Morgan." Grace whispered.

Danyal was laughing until a raining occurred destroying the hard worked drawings.

Mahad muttered, "Ah crap. I hate rain."

"Uh oh"Grace said worriedly.

"Everyone hold on." Mary said as everyone huddled together as they came out of the drawing.

Morgan looked at the wet drawings and he muttered, "If I had a camera, I'd take those pictures."

"What about the camera they have here?" Grace whispered.

"I don't think we're at that stage yet." Danyal whispered back.

"It's time to go everyone." Mary said as they went back to the house and got medicine that changed color which delighted the children in shock.

Morgan asked whispering in Mary's ear, "The medicine is not addictive, right?"

Mary said, "No."

Morgan said, "I was just making sure to avoid any potential problems."

"Taste like strawberry." Grace stated.

"R-r-r-rum scotch. Quite delightful. Time for bed everyone." Mary said.

As Jane and Michael got into bed and Mary sang a song to help them sleep, the others got an update from Squirrel Girl.

"I saved the sword for this world but Pandora said Red X is on his way. He must not disturb the movie plot guys!" She warned them.

"Thanks SG, see you tomorrow." Danyal whispered.

The next morning, Admiral Boom was setting up a sign that said, "No trespassing!"

Danyal muttered, "Looks like the admiral is increasing his security."

"Is everything ok, Admiral?" Mary asked.

"Some girl tried to steal my family sword." he replied.

"Pandora." Danyal growled under her breath.

Mahad asked, "Do you need someone to guard the perimeter of your house to prevent potential thefts?"

"That might be helpful, thank you dear Sonny." the Admiral replied.

"I think it's a Victorian English thing." Grace whispered to stop Morgan from shouting his name at the poor guy.

"He's really skilled though, please sir? He can help protect your sword." Danyal replied.

"Ok, just make sure no one suspicious gets in again." the admiral stated.

Anakin said, "Yes sir."

"Ok, everyone. We're going to visit Uncle Albert." Mary announced.

Morgan said, "Good luck Arthur."

Our heroes except Anakin went over to Uncle Albert to see him on the ceiling.

Robin asked, "What the fuck? How are you flying when you don't have wings?"

"Hello everyone, I'm a bit stuck" Albert said as he laughed.

"Robin, this is a family picture." Danyal hissed.

"Laughter makes you float up while sad thoughts make you sink to the ground." Bert explained.

Morgan said, "Hey just like the 2003 Peter Pan movie I saw with my mum and dad. Happy thoughts and pixie dust makes you fly, whereas sad thoughts will weigh you down to the ground."

Danyal said, "I remember seeing that version with my auntie Sue, mom, and older sister. Though, the Disney version is more than likely to be remembered than the 2003 version."

"I don't seem to recall that one. I'll have to watch it with you all when we go back to the hideout sometime." Grace smiled.

Meanwhile at the house of Admiral Boom, a man in a white mask named Red X, stepped out of a dark portal and Anakin readied his lightsaber katana for battle.

He said, "Well if it isn't Jason Todd?"

Red X retorted as he readied his weapons, "It's Red X. Now let me in so I can take the sword of this world to my client. I don't want to end things in a violent manner now let me in the house."

Anakin retorted, "If you want access you're going to go over my dead body."

He struck Red in the chest with a slashing hum and he said, "Let's dance bozo!"

He started clashing blades with Red X as he said in a smug tone, "Is that the best you can do? Or are you thirsty for more?"

Red X threw his X lasers at Anakin as he tried to force Anakin aside to get the sword.

Anakin dodged one and he used a force lightning ability to try and paralyze Red X. Suddenly the other X laser numbed Anakin's body.

He screamed, "Admiral! Enemy is in the house! I repeat! He's in the house."

The admiral grabbed a boat paddle to fight him with as an automatic signal was sent to Squirrel girl for help.

Squirrel girl took Anakin's lightsaber katana and she snapped, "Get off the property while you can still walk."

"I'll be getting that sword otherwise I'll lose my position. Move or I'll have to use force and you're not going to like it in a family feature." Red X growled.

Anakin snapped as he got up from the numbness, "You heard her Voorhees-wannabe! Get out of the house or feel the shock of my Taser."

Red X used the smoke bombs which created red goo that stuck that any fabric at them and ran past them.

Anakin pulled out a remote with one button and pressed it, and as Red X was about to touch the sword he felt as if he was stung by jellyfish.

"What did you do?!" Red X cried.

Anakin answered, "I summoned a jellyfish creature to sting any intruder."

After his body calmed down from the sting, he turned to face Anakin.

"What an interesting trick." Red X stated as he reached behind his back and pressed a button in his utility belt for back-up.

"You better leave." the admiral said, sternly.

"You win this time 'heroes', goodbye my pretty." Red X said as he looked at Squirrel Girl intriguingly before he left.

"We won?" Squirrel girl asked in confusion.

"It's not over yet. We can't move from here, he must have summoned his 'teammates' for help." Anakin stated.

Meanwhile at the house, Danyal started reminiscing the time that she had a fight with Audrey as she said, "When the princess wannabe came over to me at a reform school, she started taunting my feelings to Robin and I punched her in the face and told her to shut up."

"Sounds wonderful" Jane stated.

"Tommorow you're going to go on a trip with your father." Mrs Banks stated.

"Do we have to?" Micheal whined.

"Yes, don't you want to know where he works?" Mary asked.

"All we know is that he works at a bank and it sounds boring" Jane replied.

Mary then took everyone to bed and told them the tale of the woman with the birds in a song.

Mary: **Early each day to the steps of Saint Paul's**

 **The little old bird woman comes**

 **In her own special way to the people she calls**

 **Come, buy my bags full of crumbs**

 **Come feed the little birds, show them you care**

 **And you'll be glad if you do**

 **Their young ones are hungry**

 **Their nests are so bare**

 **All it takes is tuppence from you.**

 **Feed the birds, tuppence a bag,**

 **Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag**

 **Feed the birds that's what she cries**

 **While overhead, her birds fill the skies**

 **All around the cathedral the saints and apostles**

 **Look down as she sells her wares**

 **Although you can't see it, you know they are smiling**

 **Each time someone shows that he cares.**

 **Though her words are simple and few**

 **Listen, listen, she's calling to you**

 **Feed the birds, tuppence a bag**

 **Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag**

Morgan said, "Excuse me for a moment."

He ran into a bathroom trying to hide his tears.

(Flashback April 25, 2000)

Morgan went to the principal's office with his father and he asked, "What's wrong? If it's about that fiasco in hallway, I'm sorry."

The principal said, "Your stepbrother is dying from water toxicity and you're going to have to say goodbye to him. So your father is going to take you to the hospital."

Some students mostly boys chanted teasing as Morgan had tears streaming from his eyes, "Crybaby, cry! Crybaby, cry!"

They started snickering at his tears and one of the boys said, "You're a baby for crying."

Morgan proceeded to his father's car and they drove to the hospital.

Morgan cried, "Bowen, I'm so sorry."

Bowen retorted, "Don't apologize, you didn't do this. I'll be with you Momo even if you can't see me. When your brother's born I want you to name him after the king who pulled a sword from a stone and promise me to be good big brother."

Morgan cried with tears streaming his face, "I promise!"

And the heart monitor had a flat line confirming Bowen's death.

Morgan started sobbing as the nurses took him and his father out.

(End of Flashback)

Mary: **Though her words are simple and few**

 **Listen, listen, she's calling to you**

 **Feed the birds, tuppence a bag**

 **Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag**

"Morgan, do you want to head back to HQ to get a breather?" Naitus whispered.

Morgan didn't answer.

"That was an emotional song." Grace stated, tearfully.

"I would love to give some for the birds." Danyal said as everyone else agreed.

Morgan said, "I was thinking about the day my stepbrother died. He died from water toxicity by drinking too much water."

Danyal started to have a flashback about her aunt's death and she stated, "My aunt fell into a coma and died from water toxicity as well. I know coping with loss is never an easy road. My granny died two months after I visited her in May 2010. However, I realized that I made her dream come true by taking my Lhasa Apso with me on the last visit."

Robin said, "Guess I'm not the only one with a relative that fell into a coma and didn't make it out of it. My uncle who was part of the Flying Graysons fell with my parents, aunt, and cousin. My uncle went into a coma and didn't come out of it and my parents, aunt, and cousin died from the fall."

"I lost a classmate in February last year, it was the first time I lost someone I sort of knew as the last few times there was relatives I met once, can't remember or never got to meet. It took me a while to get used to class without him but with friends to support you it gets a bit easier with hope." Grace added.

"This is so sad, we're sorry for your losses." Jane said, sadly.

"You'll all be ok right? The children have to sleep now for their outing tomorrow." Mary asked.

The next day the team was heading over to the bank and they saw the old woman from the story.

Danyal walked over to the old woman and said as she handed the woman a , "I don't have any tuppence or money to give, but I hope that God will be with you during this time."

"Thank you, kind girl." The woman said.

"I want to give her my tuppence." Micheal said.

"No, Michael we're going to the bank." Mr. Banks said.

Danyal stated, "I understand your feeling Mr. Banks, but you should be thankful of the gifts that life gives to us. Your behavior sounds like one of those snobby brats that are selfish. I hate to say this, but there are certain rules in life that you have to comply and if you don't get some manners, you don't get respect."

"I know you mean well, young lady but I brought the children here to see the bank." Mr. Bank replied.

"It's still a boring place." Grace muttered, remembering the song with the bank owner with the same eyes as Bert (same actor) which seemed to glorify the bank for some reason.

Mr. Bank's Boss: **If you invest your tuppence wisely in the bank**

 **Safe and sound**

 **Soon that tuppence safely invested in the bank**

 **Will compound**

 **And you'll achieve that sense of conquest**

 **As your affluence expands**

 **In the hands of the directors**

 **Who invest as propriety demands.**

 **Mr. Banks: You see, Michael, you'll be part of railways through Africa**

 **Exactly**

 **Dams across the Nile**

 **The ships!**

Mahad whispered, "Isn't that illegal to do that?"

"I think so" Grace whispered back.

"What if they hear you?" Danyal hissed, worriedly.

Mahad whispered, "Sorry."

Mr. Banks: **Fleets of ocean greyhounds**

 **Majestic, self-amortizing canals**

 **Plantations of ripening tea**

 **All from...**

Mr. Dawes Sr, Mr. Banks and Bank Officers: **...tuppence, prudently**

 **Fruitfully, frugally invested**

 **In the, to be specific**

 **In the Dawes, Tomes**

 **Mousely, Grubbs**

 **Fidelity Fiduciary Bank!**

Mr. Banks: **Now, Michael**

 **When you deposit tuppence in a bank account**

 **Soon you'll see**

 **That it blooms into credit of a generous amount**

 **Semiannually**

Mr. Dawes Sr, Mr. Banks and Bank Officers: **And you'll achieve that sense of stature**

 **As your influence expands**

 **To the high financial strata**

 **That established credit now commands**

 **Mr. Dawes Sr: You can purchase first and second trust deeds**

 **Think of the foreclosures!**

 **Bonds!**

 **Chattels!**

 **Dividends!**

 **Shares!**

 **Bank Officers: Bankruptcies!**

 **Debtor sales!**

 **Opportunities!**

Mr. Dawes Jr.: **All manner of private enterprise!**

Bank Officers: **Shipyards!**

 **The mercantile!**

 **Collieries!**

 **Tanneries!**

 **Incorporations!**

 **Amalgamations!**

 **Banks!**

Mr Dawes Sr.: (dialogue): **While stands the banks of England, England stands. When falls the banks of England, England falls.**

Mr Banks: **You see, Michael, all for the lack of**

Mr. Banks, Mr. Dawes and the Bank officers: **Tuppence, patiently, cautiously trustingly invested**

 **In the, to be specific,**

 **In the Dawes, Tomes**

 **Mousely, Grubbs**

 **Fidelity Fiduciary Bank!**

Michael opened his hand reluctantly and he started to shout, "Give me back my money!"

The bank owner had taken his coin.

"Give it back sir!" Grace cried.

"Someone wants his money back!" Someone shouted as loads of people flocked in the bank to demand their money back.

Danyal muttered, "Oh my God. I thought banks would protect money, but look what happened to Wells Fargo, they made 3 million dollars' worth of accounts made without the person asking. Hence why some investments are good and some can be bad."

"Yeah, let's go before we get trampled." Grace stated as they followed the children through the crowd and onto the streets.

They all kept running until they ran into Bert as a chimney sweeper.

Morgan started having flashbacks on this street as he heard a police siren in his mind as Bert was talking about Mr. Banks being in a cage.

(Flashback spring 2009)

Morgan placed his hands on his head and he got on the ground as he was being handcuffed and he was taken to face the charges against him.

(End of flashback)

Morgan said, "There are some cages that will consume your whole record, if you're not careful. I was arrested in that alley on charges of using controlled substances and once you're imprisoned it's hard to have a clean reputation with a record haunting you forever."

The heroes started to follow Bert on their way to the Banks residence with Anakin and Squirrel Girl keeping watch for any potential thieves that would break in and steal the sword from Admiral Boom.

Bert started to sing how lucky a sweep was.

Bert: **Chim chiminey**

 **Chim chiminey**

 **Chim chim cher-ee!**

 **A sweep is as lucky**

 **As lucky can be**

 **Chim chiminey**

 **Chim chiminey**

 **Chim chim cher-oo!**

 **Good luck will rub off**

 **when I shake 'ands with you**

 **Or blow me a kiss**

 **And that's lucky too**

 **Now as the ladder of life**

 **'As been strung**

 **You may think a sweep's**

 **On the bottommost rung**

 **Though I spends me time**

 **In the ashes and smoke**

 **In this 'ole wide world**

 **There's no 'appier bloke**

All: **Chim chiminey**

 **Chim chim cher-ee!**

 **A sweep is as lucky**

 **As lucky can be**

 **Chim chiminey**

 **Chim chiminey**

 **Chim chim cher-oo!**

 **Good luck will rub off when**

 **I shake 'ands with you**

 **Chim chiminey**

 **Chim chiminey**

 **Chim chim cher-ee!**

 **A sweep is as lucky**

 **As lucky can be**

 **Chim chiminey**

 **Chim chiminey**

 **Chim chim cher-oo!**

 **Good luck will rub off when**

 **I shake 'ands with you**

Bert: **I choose me bristles**

 **With pride, yes, I do**

 **A broom for the shaft and**

 **A brush for the flue**

Bert (Spoken): **Up where the smoke is**

 **All billered and curled**

 **'Tween pavement and stars is**

 **The chimney sweep world**

 **When there's 'ardly no day**

 **Nor 'ardly no night**

 **There's things 'alf in shadow**

 **And 'alfway in light**

Bert: **On the rooftops of London**

 **Coo, what a sight!**

He took them to the rooftops of London with Mary Poppins.

"It's beautiful even though there's soot everywhere." Grace said in awe.

Bianca muttered, "Aw man! My hair's all dirty."

Titan Terra asked, "What'd you expect? It's a dusty environment."

Bianca answered, "I didn't know what to expect rock bi-."

She was cut off when Danyal said, "Bianca, quit your whining and let's follow Mary!"

Our heroes followed Mary to stairway of smoke and Mary sang, " _ **Chim chiminey, Chim chiminey, Chim chim cher-ee! When you're with a sweep You're in glad company.**_ "

Bert joined in, " _ **Nowhere is there A more 'appier crew.**_ "

They both sang as the team landed on a roof, " _ **Than them wot sings, "Chim chim cher-ee, Chim cher-oo! Chim chiminey chim chim, Cher-ee chim cher-oo!"**_ "

Bert his group of sweeps started to dance around and Mary Poppins joined in on the dance and when Mary twirled in a long run.

Mahad muttered, "Holy sh-."

Only to receive a smack to the back of his head from Danyal and she said, "Don't say it, Newman!"

"Step in time!" Grace cheered.

Admiral Boom decided to scare off the sweeps by firing fireworks at them.

Everyone went back into the house as the sweeps danced away as Mr. Banks returned.

"Mary Popins, what is the meaning of this?" He asked.

"I just want to make one thing quite clear...I never explain anything." Mary replied.

At some point Mr. Banks started walking back to the bank and he looked back to the cathedral and the old woman was gone, and Mr. Banks started thinking about what Danyal told him. He felt some guilt and when he got to the bank, he returned the tuppence, but he had his hat, punched and he realized what kind of father he had become. He decided to go home and he mended the kite much to the children's surprise.

George sang, " _ **With tuppence for paper and strings, you can have your own set of wings. With your feet on the ground, you're a bird in a flight. With your fist holding tight, to the string of your kite.**_ "

Morgan smiled at Mr. Banks reforming as the man sang.

Mr. Banks: **Oh, oh, oh! Let's go fly a kite**

 **Up to the highest height!**

 **Let's go fly a kite and send it soaring**

 **Up through the atmosphere**

 **Up where the air is clear**

 **Oh, let's go fly a kite!**

Mrs. Banks decided to use her vote for women band as the kite's tail and the family went out to the neighborhood.

Bert (as he was handing out kites to others): **When you send it flyin' up there**

 **All at once you're lighter than air**

 **You can dance on the breeze**

 **Over 'ouses and trees**

 **With your first 'olding tight**

 **To the string of your kite**

All: **Oh, oh, oh! Let's go fly a kite**

 **Up to the highest height!**

 **Let's go fly a kite and send it soaring**

 **Up through the atmosphere**

 **Up where the air is clear**

 **Let's go fly a kite!**

Mary was about to make her departure and Danyal said as the woman was flying with her umbrella, "Good-bye Mary. Thanks for helping us."

The sword was sealed in the boat house, indicating the plot was completed. The heroes were about to return to Traverse Town and the HQ for further instructions, but Morgan felt something stretching from his back and to his surprise they were black and folded wings as if the wings belonged to a bat.

Morgan heard the voice of Master Yen Sid who said, "Morgan Marshall, you have been very close to your brother and stepbrother. You have been bestowed the wings and power of the bat spirit. It can allow you to use the shadows and bend them to your will to create illusions to strike fear. Use them well."

 **Author's Notes:** Now that Morgan has earned his wings. Will he use them for the DCAU? How are the pets holding up in the 101 Dalmatians world? Tune in next episode


	23. Episode LXXXIX (89): A Dog's Journey

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Non-Disney nor do I intend to use this for profit. If I owned them, then the series would exist in reality.**

Episode 89: A Dog's Journey

The pets led by Krypto and Green were looking around in the De Ville mansion to find a woman in a fur coat, and Krypto said, "You guys wait here. I have to hear what those guys are up to."

Krypto heard Cruella talking to her minions.

Cruella snapped, "Poison them! Drown them! Bash them on the head! I want the job done tonight!"

"You mean the dogs? I thought you wanted fur coats?" One of the men named Jasper asked.

"I want those puppies dead, to get those coats!" Cruella cried.

"We have a problem, she wants to kill those poor puppies." Krypto stated.

"How can we help?" Simba asked.

"You need to call the other dogs in the neighborhood. I'll distract by doing what she hates most" Green replied.

"What?" Krypto asked.

"Her theme song." Green grinned.

Ughie smiled, "This is going to be fun. I bark until Danyal comes running into the room."

Anubis stated, "Yet you have a bad habit of annoying others with that bark."

Ughie retorted, "Let's do this!"

Both Anubis and Ughie started barking to gain attention to any dog out there in the London area.

While the pet crew did their job, Green snuck into Cruella's mansion.

"Cruella De Vill, Cruella De Vill. If she doesn't scare you no evil thing will,

To see he is to take a sudden chill, Cruella, Cruella de Vill!" Green sang.

"AHhhhhhhhh! Not that blasted song!" Cruella cried.

She looked around to see who was singing but Green kept avoiding her gaze as he continued the song.

"The curl of her lips, the ice in her state,

All innocent children had better beware

She's a spider waiting for the kill

Look out for Cruella De Vill." Green continued singing.

Ughie saw a Dalmatian couple named Pongo and Perdita, she asked, "Are you the parents of the puppies in this mansion?"

"Yes, is something wrong?" Pongo asked.

Anubis answered, "A woman named Cruella is planning to kill the puppies to make a disgusting fur coat."

Ughie said, "It's one thing if the fur is artificial or fake, but this crosses the line with using real fur from innocent puppies."

The adult dogs growled.

"We need our owners help!" Pongo said as he raced to their owners' house and barked to get their attention.

Then the dogs led them to the puppies.

Ughie saw Simba with a cat that had brown fur, she cried, "Anubis, bite him! I would do that myself, but I don't have front teeth anymore."

Anubis started snarling like a rabid Chihuahua and bit Horace on the back of his leg.

'Hurry up guys' Green thought as he began to tire out from avoiding Cruella and continuingly sing her theme song over and over again.

The cats with the puppies and dogs escaped from the building accompanied by the puppies' parents.

"Almost there!" Simba cried.

Simba saw Jasper blocking the door and he said as he charged at the man, "I hope you're allergic to cats!"

The cat clawed at and starting biting the man much to Simba's amusement as he yowled at him.

Ughie stared at the cat in shock as she remembered the day they first met.

(Flashback October 2008)

Ughie said, "Hello there, little guy."

Simba who was two months old hissed at the Lhasa as he never saw a dog in his young life.

(End of Flashback)

Ughie shouted, "Simba! That's enough!"

Simba continuously attacked the man causing him to scream, "Horace! We got a cat from the devil!"

"Jasper! Hold on!" Horace cried.

He tried to recuse his partner in crime but then the dogs attacked him as well!

Simba clawed Jasper onto his thigh and said, "Sayonara motherfu-!"

Ughie cut him off as she scolded, "Simba! Do you kiss anyone you love with that mouth?"

"No but he can't understand us." Simba stated.

"So it was YOU singing that retched song!" Cruella cried.

"Why do you think that?" Green asked, nervously.

Cruella thought for a moment.

"I'll kill you with the puppies!" Cruella declared as she used a 'metal detector' to find the sword.

Ughie decided to bark to annoy Cruella as she had a reputation of pestering people with her monotonous bark.

"Stop barking!" Cruella snarled at Ughie.

Green transformed into Nazo and cloaked himself to avoid historical inaccuracies for the movie and attacked Cruella from behind as he played her song on loud speakers in her mansion.

Ughie decided to bark continuously much to Cruella's annoyance. Anubis decided to lift his leg on Cruella's coat.

Ughie asked, "Really Anubis?"

Anubis retorted, "Well her coat stinks like a skunk."

Cruella groaned at Anubis' actions in disgust.

Simba cried, "Hey! Guys! Time to ditch this place!"

All of dogs ran out just as Green saw the sword in the hay.

Anubis asked, "What can we do to hide it?"

"We need it to return to the heart of this world but where?" Green wondered.

Then he spotted the puppies.

"The puppies' home, quickly!" Green cried as he grabbed the sword and they all ran out of the mansion.

They ran out to a frozen lake and Ughie muttered, "Oh boy, this is going to be a long walk. You guys need to be very careful when walking on frozen water. It's slippery of you're not too careful."

Simba said, "Are you kidding old hag? We'll be freezing our as-."

Ughie cut him off as she said, "I'm old enough to be grandma, Simba and you need to learn how to respect the elderly. Now come on."

They all carefully went around the lake and onto the other side.

Ughie saw a farm and she cried, "Hey we found a sanctuary for the night."

They ran to the farm and hid.

Later that night the Dalmatian puppies were so happy to be with their parents and Perdita said, "I want to thank you for saving them."

Ughie was snoring loudly causing one of the puppies to say, "Is she a lumberjack?"

Anubis retorted, "It was nothing, we have been adopted from different backgrounds. The chainsaw snoring old crone was abandoned at a construction site and given to Danyal after she lost a Chihuahua in 2008; I was adopted via trade for a cat and no Simba was not being traded. However some of the puppies were kidnapped from different families."

Krypto said, "It's got to be hard for the families that lost their pups."

Anubis smiled and he sneezed, "But we saved them from a disgusting fate."

"You're welcome, lovelies. Now you can reunite with your owners, I'll tell the police what happened so Cruella is taken away." Green said as the owners came on cue with other dogs leading them.

One of the owners asked, "Are you sure it was Cruella?"

"Yes, she's near the frozen lake" Green said as he explained what happened.

One of the other owners called the police and Cruella was trying to figure out where the dogs went to until she heard a knock on the door and she answered the door and asked in an innocent tone, "Is there a problem, officer?"

"We heard you kidnapped this poor couple's puppies and tried to kill them for their fur." the police said.

Cruella tried to cover her intentions with lies, but the police noticed something suspicious about this as Jasper and Horace were returning with bad news.

We got bad news, Mam. The puppies are gone!" Jasper cried.

Horace tried to hush him once he saw the police but it was too late.

Cruella Deville and her henchmen were arrested.

Ughie cried, "Looks like we get to return to our owners."

Anubis asked, "What about the sword? Has it been sealed?"

"Time to go, the sword is saved." Green said as the sword went through the ground and became one with the world itself.

The pets entered the portal saying their goodbye to the puppies to return to Traverse Town.

Meanwhile Nick Wizard snapped, "Those brats! Miss Heinous!"

Miss Heinous accompanied by a blonde haired blue eyed girl in pink named Kitten was walking with her.

Nick asked, "Whose she?"

"This is Kitten, she's an enemy of the Teen Titans. She could of use to us in the DC animated world." Miss heinous explained.

Nick wizard thought it over.

"That's actually a good plan. Good work, find any other DC villains from the Justice League etc. to help you find the sword" Nick wizard said, praising Miss Heinous.

 **Author's Notes:** Looks like Nick Wizard is going to target the DCAU. Will the heroes succeed in protecting the sword or will they fail. Tune in next episode.


	24. Episode XC (90): Circe's Revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC nor do I intend to use this for profit.**

Episode 90: Circe's revenge

Our pets returned to Traverse Town and Danyal cried, "DCAU is the next target. Let's go!"

"I can't wait to meet the Justice League!" Grace exclaimed.

Danyal asked, "Mickey, did you get permission for us to enter the DCAU?"

"Yes, you're allowed there. The flash seems to know you guys through the LA Current Flash." Mickey replied.

Danyal thought of something.

She said, "Morgan there's a young man who was Green Arrow's sidekick, he too is a drug addict. I think you guys can get along well."

Morgan stated, "All right. Time for us to test our wings. Besides they can help."

"You mean Speedy or red arrow?" Grace asked.

Danyal answered, "He went by Speedy in the past, but he goes by Red Arrow."

"Oh...you mean the original?" Grace asked in confusion, thinking about Young justice again.

Danyal answered, "Yes. Now we need to hurry and stop CJ and her father Hook."

So everyone went into the central city to look there first.

Danyal said, "Guys, I think I found the criminals."

CJ Hook was holding a man by gunpoint as she cried, "Tell me where the sword is or I'll blow your head off!"

Something or someone flew in very fast and saved the captive.

"Why do you want a sword, evil doer?" The girl asked.

CJ retorted, "Why should I tell you harpy lady?"

"Because I'm Supergirl and I can make you spill since I could easily break you in half." Supergirl said.

CJ snapped, "There's no way you'll make me sing."

Danyal transformed CJ into a fish and a swarm of seagulls that repeated the words, "Mine! Mine! Mine!"

"Last chance or I'll set the seagulls on you" Supergirl persisted.

CJ screamed, "All right. Nick Wizard sent me and my family there. Please change me back, stupid bitch!"

Danyal changed her back and seagulls started chasing CJ as she screamed, "DADDY!"

Captain Hook appeared on CJ's stolen magic carpet.

"I'm here, CJ" he stated.

Danyal said, "You guys are known as seagull bait!"

The seagulls started chasing the two and Harriet Hook screamed at Danyal as lunged with her sword drawn, "You! You tried to kill me at Neverland!"

Danyal retorted dodging the swings until she lifted herself into the air with her wings, "I did that to protect Robin! You should be grateful I didn't tighten the rope."

Harriet screamed, "You're going down!"

Robin subdued Harriet and he stated, "We should take this girl for questioning."

"That's true, let's go." Naitus said as they took her to Star labs for questioning.

Danyal asked in a cold tone, "Where did your father and sister go?"

Harriet asked, "How should I know?"

Danyal snapped, "If you don't answer us, you'll be a slave to the clown prince of crime!"

Morgan threatened as he force choked her, "Don't stand there and lie to us. Tell us where your sister is or you'll have your neck snap like a twig."

Robin asked Anakin, "Is you brother always like this?"

Anakin answered, "Only on days that villains irritate him."

We might need some expert help. Which hero is good at detecting lies?" Naitus asked.

"Toph!" Grace cried.

A girl of 12, with black hair, blue eyes that indicated that she was blind, but she was barefoot, garbed in brown and green colors implying that she was an earth bender walked out of the portal and into an interrogation room.

Titan Terra asked, "Who's the shrimp?"

"She's the greatest Earth bender who ever lived: Toph. She's from the avatar last airbender and Korra world" Grace explained excitedly.

"Where am I? The ground is different here" Tooh stated.

"You're in the DC world. I'm Grace, your biggest fan and these are all my friends" Grace explained as everyone went on to say their name.

"We need your help, we think Harriet here is lying but you're really good at detecting lies so can you help us?" Danyal asked.

Toph answered, "I'll do what I can."

Danyal asked Harriet, "Where did your father and sister go?"

"I don't know." Harriet repeated.

Toph felt the vibrations from her.

"She's...telling the truth" Toph sighed.

Meanwhile...

Hook and CJ had been taken by animated reverse flash to meet the legion of doom in order to lure out the flash to lead them to the sword.

At the same time...

Pandora sent Kitty to recruit Circe in order to distract the heroes from finding the sword by using her power to turn people into animals.

Kitten smiled, "This time you'll pay dearly Robby-poo. Is the spell ready?"

"I'm ready to cast it now" Circe replied.

She casted the spell that turned the heroes into animals that were symbolic to him or her, for example Robin was turned into an American robin.

Danyal became a magpie, Grace became a black and white cat like patch but with brown eyes. Everyone else were different animals like in Zootopia .

Morgan who was a bat as well Batman asked, "Why do we have to get turned into animals?"

Natius as a black maned lion said, "I'm unsure, but I know the person behind the transformation. Who has the ability to turn people to animals from the Odyssey?"

Danyal answered, "Circe. The witch was known for turning people into animals."

"Could she be from the Justice League cartoon?" Grace asked.

"Maybe so but we need help from the DC heroes fast!" Anakin stated.

Danyal asked, "Supergirl, do you know where any of the justice league are?"

"They're in that HQ place in space from our 'unlimited' series" Supergirl replied.

The heroes headed to the headquarters and the Flash recognized the Disney Knights, but he asked, "What happened to you?"

He looked at a magpie wearing glasses and he asked, "When did birds start wearing glasses?"

"We've been turned into animals by that Circe lady." Danyal explained.

"Can you help Barry, please?" Grace pleaded.

Flash asked, "What can we do to help?"

Batman who was turned into a bat stated, "We have to find Circe and get her to change us back to humans."

Wonder Woman cried as she noticed that Batman was turned into the flying mammal, "Batman what happened to you?"

She noticed Robin who was a bird, and she asked, "Who let a song bird into the watch tower?"

"That's Robin, Diana." Batman stated.

"We need to find Circe fast!" Robin said

"She's in the museum of heroes" Martian Hunter said, sternly as he glided into the room.

Another hero came by dress in gold from the future.

"Booster gold is here to help!" He cried.

Danyal smiled and she cried, "This is going to be fun, me and Robin can dive-bomb that witch until she changes us back."

"Let's go kick some butt!" Grace cried.

Our heroes entered the bank and found Harriet, with her sister and father accompanied by Kitten and Circe.

The villians had followed a trace of energy to the bank to find the sword of this world which linked to all the justice league members this time.

Morgan snarled as he flew to bite the villain who was carrying the sword, "You're not getting away easily!"

Everyone who was cat or bird-based animals hissed and screeched in anger as they all attacked.

Danyal dive-bombed at Circe as she snapped, "Change us back, or you'll know how dangerous magpies can be!"

"Ok, let's make a compromise. You guys sing a Steven universe song and then I'll turn you back" Circe said as she recalled Batman singing that one time to save Wonder Woman.

Grace sighed.

"Fine which one?" She asked.

"Do it for her." Circe replied.

Grace: **Remember, you'll do it for him, and you'll do it again. You'll do it for her, that is to say you'll do it for him. Keep your stance wide, keep your body lowered. As you're moving forward balance is the key! Right foot, Left foot, now go even faster. As you're moving backwards keep your eyes on me.**

Danyal: **Keep my, stance wide.**

Mana: **Good.**

Vandela: **Keep my body lowered.**

Bianca: **Right!**

Elsa: **As I'm moving forward-**

Grace: **Concentrate! Don't you want him to live?!**

Mana: **Right foot, Left foot…**

Grace: **Yes, but put your whole body into it! Everything you have, everything you are you've got to give.**

 **On the Battlefield, when everything is chaos, And you have nothing but the way you feel, your strategy and a sword.. You'll just think about the life you'll have together after the war, And when you do it for her, that's how you know you can win! You do it for her, that is to say you'll do it for him.**

 **Deep down, you know, you weren't built for fighting, but that doesn't mean you're not prepared to try!**

 **What they, don't know, is your real advantage. When you live for someone you're pre-pared to die.**

Bianca **: Deep down, I know, that I'm just a human.**

Grace: **True-**

Both: **But I (You) know that I (You) can draw my (Your) sword and fight!**

Samara: **With my short existence-**

Grace: **Good.**

Danyal: **I can make a difference.**

Samara: **Yes, excellent!**

Danyal: **I can be there for him, I can be his knight.**

 **I can do it for him!**

Both (Danyal & Samara): **You do it for her.**

Grace **Okay now do that again! (** Danyal: **Yes mam!)**

 **You do it for her, and now you say…**

Danyal: **I'll do it for him.**

"That was beautiful. A deal is a deal" Circe said as she changed them back.

"Do you know where your 'friends' are going to target next?" Anakin asked as Danyal slipped past and rescued the sword.

"Why don't you watch and find the one with slippers of sliver and red kind. Heed my words carefully or you will be caught tearfully." Circe replied as she teleported away in a puff of smoke.

Danyal stated, "I figured it's the Wizard of Oz."

Robin asked, "How do you know?"

Danyal answered, "In the book the ruby slippers were actually silver. The reason they changed the color is because they want to use the Technicolor to their advantage."

Robin muttered, "Wow. You're a Wizard of Oz, DC, Marvel and Disney nerd."

Danyal retorted, "I'm proud of it."

I love the wizard of Oz too. I can pretty much imagine movie Dorothy wearing silver slippers too!" Grace exclaimed.

"So who's up for some musical fun?!" Naitus asked.

Everyone smiled.

As they prepared to go to Oz, Oswald was worried that the timeline that the 'Dorothy must die' series takes place in (after the movie and books) could come true in the future.

"Good luck Knights you're gonna need it." he said, solemnly.

 **Author's Notes:** Now that the heroes have secured the sword of the DCAU, how will they hold up in Oz? Tune in next episode.


	25. Episode XCI (91): Land of Oz part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizard of Oz or Disney, not even the songs nor do I intend to use this for profit.**

Episode 91: Follow the Yellow Brick Road

"Your wings are awesome!" Naitus exclaimed.

"Next is the wizard of Oz but beware not everything is what it seems." Oswald explained.

Morgan said, "I get to use these wings to scare the living shit out of the Wicked Witch and her chicken guards."

Mickey said, "Don't get so overconfident. You guys are going to follow Dorothy."

Mahad asked, "Oh come on, why can't we go the city before her?"

Oswald retorted, "Unless you want her to get killed then you can try. I must warn you that witch is going to take the weapons and the books Danyal has."

"Make sure Dorothy doesn't return to Oz when the story is done or Oz is in for a terrible fate." a voice warned.

"Maybe we should read the book just to make sure the movie isn't in jeopardy?" Grace suggested.

"You can magic up the book to study with Danyal while we protect Dorothy. Great plan!" Naitus said, looking slightly unamused.

Danyal took out the book of Disney and she said, "If that witch wants my book, she'll have to pry it from my cold dead fingers. Thankfully Dorothy is in Kansas now running to tell Uncle Henry and Aunt Em about what happened with Miss Gulch."

Morgan said, "We should help her on this. Besides Danyal, you're around the same height as Dorothy. 4'11", meaning you're as short as Edward Elric."

Edward Elric snapped, "Hey!"

"Edward is he the guy on the bike or the farmer?" Grace asked.

Danyal answered, "No. Plus the person on the bike is Miss Gulch."

She quickly went through her book and found the wonderful wizard of Oz in it.

"Good lord it was darker in the book!" Danyal exclaimed.

"Shh!" Everyone hissed.

Danyal answered, "No the three men were: Zeke, Hunk, and Hickory, though in the book they did not exist."

"Oh, cool. I think the book is the key to saving Dorothy. Does it say anything about an offer?" Grace asked.

Danyal scanned through the pages and she said, "In Return to Oz, which is a 1985 movie from Disney and another book focusing on the Oz stories she was offered to be queen."

She heard a tune that sounded like Miss Gulch's theme and she turned back to the story and she muttered, "Oh my God. That lady is Miss Gulch the neighbor that whines about her garden being destroyed Dorothy's dog Toto a Cairn Terrier. I have a Lhasa Apso and I would not allow my dog anywhere without my supervision, because she's an old dog and I have concerns that she would get in trouble."

"We'll have to avoid her." Grace stated as they hid somewhere safe.

"What about being offered to be a princess?" Sky asked.

"Is it in the first book?" Grace added, wondering about the possibility of Oz becoming a dark place due to Dorothy being corrupted by magic.

Danyal said, "I'm looking for it now."

She found an article and she said, "It's in the book Dorothy Must Die by Danielle Paige. The CW, the guys that created TV shows like the Flash, Smallville and Arrow are in negotiation to make this book a TV series based on the books."

Danyal turned back to the story and saw Toto being put in the basket and Dorothy ran to her room crying.

Danyal said, "Looks like we're going to have through the story of the 1939 classic."

"Let's go after Miss Gulch!" Grace cried as they ran after the lady on the bike and Morgan used his new wings to fly ahead of Miss Gulch and stopped her.

Miss Gulch asked, "Who are you?"

Morgan answered, "I am Morgan Marshall."

Miss Gulch eyed him suspiciously and she asked, "Where are you from?"

Morgan answered as he signaled the team to unlock the basket and signaled Danyal to release Toto and Toto started licking the girl and they both ran to the house of the Gale farm, "Downtown Kansas City. I moved here when I was 13 and I happen to be Welsh born."

Miss Gulch heard thunder rumbling and she snapped, "Move out of my way. There's a storm coming and I don't like to get wet."

"Thank you young travelers, are you from around here?" Dorothy asked.

Grace realized she saw everything in gray like in the movie and the book description of the real world, getting a clever idea.

"We're from down town in…" Grace began.

Danyal said quickly, "Kansas City."

"Yes, Kansas City." Grace added.

Dorothy inspected everyone.

"You don't sound like you're from Kansas" She said, staring straight at Grace.

"I moved here when I was 10 so I have a different accent." Grace explained as she tried to remember which year this was.

"Dorothy! There's a tornado coming!" Aunt Em cried.

Danyal said, "We need to get moving. There's a storm cellar somewhere!"

Everyone ran and saw the cellar was closed.

Toto ran toward the house and everyone chased after him.

Robin noticed the window was going to shatter from the velocity and he screamed, "Danyal! Heads up!"

Danyal saw the shattering window and she screamed, "DUCK!"

Crash! The window shattered in the velocity and glass went flying piercing and cutting anyone in sight as blood was pouring from different areas afflicted, and Danyal tried to ignore her injuries so she would call an ambulance, but stumbled to the surrounding glass and she tried to dial the 9-1-1, but unfortunately she fainted from the shock and blood loss.

Everyone saw the tornado whisk the house away and saw a man on a bike along with other people before everyone somehow ended up unconscious.

Danyal came to and looked at herself and to her shock, the blood and gashes on her and the others were gone.

Danyal asked, "Are we dead? What happened to the blood and the lacerations?"

I can see color again. I know where we are!" Grace cried excitedly.

Danyal said, "Oh my God, we're in the Land of Oz."

She asked still confused, "I don't understand, did we die and landed in one of the circles of Hell, Purgatory or Heaven? What happened to the blood and lacerations on us?"

"I think it was magic. We must have been summoned here, plus I've died like three times now" Grace explained, awkwardly.

A bubble appeared and it formed into a woman with red hair, garbed in pink.

Everyone gasped.

"Glinda, the good Witch of the North!" Grace squeaked.

"Or the south, depending on the continuity." Muttered Danyal

"Who are you?" Dorothy asked.

"I am Glinda good witch, of the north" Glinda smiled.

Dorothy said, "I never heard of beautiful witch before."

Glinda retorted, "Only bad witches are ugly."

Danyal stated, "Tell that to Pandora, she's beautiful but a deceitful and murderous woman. Lucifer was considered the most beautiful angel in Heaven until he decided to rebel against God in an attempt to take the throne of Heaven and Earth, but God sent Michael to battle him and Michael casted Lucifer and his fallen angels down to Hell. My advice is not to judge based on appearances, rather on the soul and heart."

"Exactly." Grace agreed, carefully eying Glinda's expression.

"Glinda where are we?" Dorothy asked.

"You're in the land of Oz, the most colourful world ever. Your house landed on the wicked witch of the east so the munchkins are freed." Glinda explained.

Glinda turned to the munchkins and cried, "Come out and thank them."

Glinda: **Come out, come out, wherever you are and meet the young heroes,**  
 **Who fell from a star.**  
 **They fell from the sky, they fell very far and Kansas, they say,**  
 **Is the name of the star.**

Munchkins: **Kansas, they say, is the name of the star.**

Glinda: **They bring you good news. Or haven't you heard?**  
 **When they fell out of Kansas**  
 **A miracle occurred.**

Danyal: **It really was no miracle. What happened was just this.**

Grace: **The wind began to switch - the house to pitch and suddenly**  
 **The hinges started to unhitch.**

Dorothy: **Just then the Witch - to satisfy an itch went flying**  
 **On her broomstick, thumbing for a hitch.**

Danyal muttered, "Though it would be funny if she flipped us off."

Munchkin 1: **And oh, what happened then was rich.**

Munchkins: **The house began to pitch. The kitchen took a slitch.**  
 **It landed on the Wicked Witch**  
 **In the middle of a ditch,**  
 **Which was not a healthy situation for the Wicked Witch.**  
 **Who began to twitch and was reduced to just a stitch**  
 **Of what was once the Wicked Witch.**

As the munchkins cheered Glinda turned to Dorothy and she stated, "As a reward, you get the ruby slippers"

"Isn't it weird giving a young girl a dead woman's pair of shoes?" Danyal asked.

Glinda didn't even flinch at the question.

"All things happen for a reason." Glinda stated.

"How do we get home?" Dorothy asked.

"You follow the yellow brick road and ask the wonderful Wizard for help." Glinda said.

She disappeared into a bubble and Danyal muttered, "Whoever hits the bubble gets a gift card from Audible."

" _ **Follow the yellow brick road, follow the yellow brick road, follow the, follow the, follow the yellow brick road!**_ " The munchkins sang.

" _ **We're off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of Oz, what wonderful Wiz he was, because, because, because! Because of the wonderful things he does! We're off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of Oz!"**_ Our heroes sang as they followed the road and soon found a scarecrow that wanted brains from the Wizard.

Meanwhile...

Pandora had found herself in the wicked witch of the west's castle way before Dorothy and came across the room where her crystal ball was to see the real world

"Um, miss Witch? I need your help to find a sword and possibly the ruby slippers as well" Pandora called out.

The witch appeared in a puff of green smoke.

"Who are you, my pretty?" The witch asked.

"I am Pandora, I am an apprentice to Nick Wizard and a sort of witch in training." she replied.

"Interesting, I will help you while my flying monkey army spies on Dorothy. I can always glamour my own parts with magic." the witch smiled.

Pandora saw Danyal's Disney book and books on Marvel, DC Comics, and the Wizard of Oz book.

The Witch asked, "Pandora, there's a girl with glasses on her eyes, I don't know what they are and she has four books. Are they useful?"

"They will be" Pandora smirked.

Wicked Witch said, "Scarecrow!"

Scarecrow (from Batman) asked, "Yes ma'am."

"We need you to get those books for us and find the sword of Oz" the witch ordered.

"I'm on it" Batman Scarecrow said as he sped away.

Pandora asked, "Is it all right that if I send Batman's scarecrow to the poppy fields to intoxicate the field with the fear gas?"

The Witch said, "It's a good idea, but you should do that minutes before they arrive."

Pandora retorted, "It takes hours for the fear toxin to settle in the fields."

The witch rolled her eyes and she said, "All right, but you'll find that sword and get the books!"

Pandora said, "Yes ma'am."

She muttered an expletive under her breath.

Meanwhile...

The gang had met the scarecrow and tin man by now and were about to encounter the lion before the poppy fields part.

Danyal saw the forest and she said, "The wildlife found in forests is commonly, deer, raccoons, wolves, chipmunks, squirrels, birds and bears. Some of these animals may carry a disease known as rabies. Rabies is a viral disease that causes acute inflammation of the brain in humans and other mammals and is very dangerous."

Scarecrow asked, "Do any of them eat straw?"

Danyal answered, "There's a good chance that deer will, but bears and wolves are territorial and they will kill you!"

"What about lions?" Sky asked.

Danyal answered, "Don't be ridiculous, lions live in the savannah unless it's a mountain one."

"Don't forget this is Oz so anything can happen." Grace stated.

Just then, the cowardly lion came out of the bushes.

Everyone screamed as the lion tremored in fright.

Danyal laughed, "You know, you remind of Lambert the Sheepish Lion."

Danyal answered, "A lion cub that was raised by sheep and ridiculed as he got older for being timid, but he gained the courage to defend his family from the wolf and he was hailed a hero."

"Interesting story, maybe I can be like him?" The cowardly lion suggested as he sang a song about being the King of the forest and having courage.

Morgan felt a dark presence, but continued with the team unaware the heroes were being watched.

The Witch smiled at the idea and she said, "Once I have the books and the slippers. I'll be all powerful. SCARECROW!"

Batman Scarecrow asked, "Yes ma'am?"

Pandora asked, "Is the trap ready? Did you put the fear toxins into the poppies?"

"Yes, they're ready and will be in full effect soon." Batman scarecrow replied.

"They'll be go to the fields soon, be ready to grab the books." the witch said as she got ready for her scene. The heroes journeyed and found the Emerald City and Danyal muttered, "I wish I had a camera."

Just as the heroes were about to proceed; Danyal cried, "Wait. This field is very dangerous. Natius burn it!"

Natius asked, "Are you serious?"

"Why?" Dorothy asked.

Danyal answered, "It spells trap because the field can put you to sleep."

Tin Man asked, "How do you know that?"

Danyal smirked, "I just know."

"We need to avoid this field" Grace added.

Just then something invisible pushed them all into the field where they not only began to fall asleep but see their worst nightmare as well.

The only ones unaffected were the Tin Man and Oz Scarecrow.

(Danyal's nightmare)

Danyal saw Robin being brutally attacked by the villains and as she tried to rush and save him, something was holding her back and to her shock it was Mickey Mouse.

He said, "If you save the bird boy, you'll be considered a traitor."

Danyal cried, "Robin! Dick!"

Mickey and Oswald stepped back as demonic hands grabbed and started dragging her into hell.

She screamed, "Mickey! Oswald! Please save me from this fire!"

Mickey said callously, "You brought it on yourself, fan brat!"

(Robin's nightmare)

Robin was standing at a light and I heard a woman's voice that sounded familiar, "Come over here my little robin."

Overjoyed to hear his mother, Robin climbed up the ladder to follow the voice and he saw his family, but something was terribly wrong with them.

They were garbed in clothes they died in, drenched in blood and their bodies were warped in impossible angles as the boy wonder stared in shock.

The platform shattered into nothingness they began to plummet to their deaths.

Robin's mother asked as she was plunging to the ground, "Why didn't you save us?"

A sickening thud was heard and Robin turned to see the man that threatened Mr. Haly. Tony Zucco.

Zucco cackled with his index finger on the trigger, "Bye, bye little birdy!"

Robin screamed in fright as he heard the bullet being fired.

(Morgan's Nightmare)

Morgan saw his stepbrother Bowen and he cried, "Bowen!"

When he ran to him, Bowen looked at him in sternness as he snarled, "You call yourself an older brother and Jedi! You tarnished both titles and drag them to the mud."

Morgan exclaimed, "I tried my best to keep my promise!"

Bowen stated, "No. You broke the promise when you turned to drugs and now you have the wings of a demon. You have fallen from grace and turned to the dark side."

Morgan looked at his wings as they were disintegrating he screamed, "Bowen! Please!"

Bowen said, "Good bye."

Morgan started to fall at a faster rate and his body was being wrapped by villains that he had defeated.

(Anakin's nightmare)

Anakin was walking to a field and saw his mother with his stepbrother. He ran over to them and embraced them, but he noticed something was wrong.

His mother and stepbrother were as cold as death and Anakin saw the bullet hole that was bleeding, Bowen on the other hand was looking at him with irritation as if the boy did something bad.

He asked, "Why did you kill those younglings? Why didn't you save Usagi?!"

Anakin cried, "Bowen, I had nothing to do with this I would never cause harm."

Bowen snapped, "Really?! How else did mum die?! You could have prevented it easily."

Anakin looked at his mother and he cried, "Mum, I would never-."

Anakin's mother retorted, "You have caused so much pain and suffering that you deserve to burn in Mustafar with your godfather!"

Anakin cried, "Mum! No!"

He saw his godfather Einon who was smiling in a cold manner as if he had claimed custody over him.

Anakin screamed as he was being dragged to a room that had colder water, "No! Mum! No!"

His parents looked at him in disappointment as they said, "Sorry."

Anakin cried, "Einon's evil! He's a bastard from Hell!"

Anakin saw his other godfather as he was being positioned to look at the water he stared at him with tears welding into his dark blue eyes as if he was begging the man to save him from the monster of a man.

Phillippe said, "I'm so sorry, but you're not my godson anymore."

Anakin's eyes widened in fright and he screamed as his head was placed into the cold water, and he struggled to be freed, but felt an electrical surge and he blacked out.

(Natius's Nightmare)

Natius was standing in the ruined Los Angeles as he saw his friends disappearing in the fire and saw Bianca trying to fire the arrows, but she was pierced through the heart from her back as she fell to the ground, Natius tried to catch her, but she disappeared into nothingness.

He saw Chernabog firing lightning that would cause disintegration of humans and buildings. Each of the rogues were struck by the lightning and shattered like broken glass. Natius felt fire tearing and chewing his flesh, as the firebird was turning to stone, Natius yelled in pain for the fire to stop.

(Grace's Nightmare)

Bill cipher laughed as he captured everyone Grace loved and turned them into tapestry.

"You're done for kid" Bill stated.

"No this can't be happening!" Grace cried.

"Why didn't you save us Grace? Why didn't you save us?!" Marco cried in his creepy Toffee form.

"You're mine now" Paradox Queen smiled as she merged with Grace.

"NOOOOO! You're like Midnight!" Grace cried.

As they all experienced nightmares, Dorothy, the Tin Man, cowardly lion and Scarecrow saw their corrupted selves from 'Dorothy must die' as Glinda used a spell cause a snow storm to wake them all up just as Dorothy got a glimpse of someone behind her other self.

Pandora screamed as she saw the heroes awake and flipping off the crystal ball, "FUCK YOU GLINDA! FUCK YOU TO HELL AND BACK! SCARECROW! DID YOU GET THE BOOKS?"

(Batman) Scarecrow answered, "No. The blizzard caused me to retreat."

Pandora screamed her voice was vicious enough to cause the Fear inducing man to flinch, "YOU FREAKING MORON! I TOLD YOU TO GRAB THE BOOKS!"

"Easy, there. I may not have any ears but that still hurt. Do you have any bright ideas?" Batman scarecrow asked.

Pandora smiled, "Hey Witch, you can send a sky message."

The Wicked Witch cried, "To the Emerald City as fast as lightning!"

The witch created a message through magic by the time everyone had reached emerald city.

It said 'bring me Dorothy and those books or everyone will die!'

One of the Emerald City residents asked, "Whose Dorothy?"

One of the men answered, "The Wizard will explain! To the Wizard!"

Danyal said, "It's best we get ahead of the competition."

"We're here to see the wizard." Dorothy told the guy in green in the door.

"You need to knock." he stated

Danyal muttered, "All right."

She knocked and the doorman asked, "You're here to see the wizard?"

Robin answered, "Yes, we have."

The doorman retorted, "No one's seen the wizard."

Danyal stated, "The northern witch sent us."

The door man said smugly, "Prove it."

Dorothy revealed her shoes.

The doorman opened the doors and Morgan muttered, "Sweet Jesus."

The carriage man offered the heroes a ride to a preparation room to get them cleaned up.

Some of the women were surprised with Danyal's and Morgan's wings.

The scarecrow was stuffed with new hay, Dorothy got a manicure and the tinnan... got a back massage with a brushing machine.

Once the heroes have been cleaned up, the heroes saw the witch creating an air message, Surrender Dorothy or die.

Robin said, "At least we're not being targeted."

The witch laughed as she fired lightning at the heroes.

"You spoke too soon!" Grace cried as they took cover just as the witch flew away.

The guard tried to calm everyone down and he cried, "Go on home. The Wizard of Oz has everything under control."

Danyal flew over to the guard and she said, "Sir, we have come here to see the wizard for some help."

The guard retorted, "Orders are nobody is to see the great Oz, not nobody. Not know how."

Morgan grabbed the guard and he snapped, "Well see what you can do or pop goes your neck!"

Danyal snapped, "Morgan!"

"Easy! What our friend meant to say was we really need his help to save OZ from the witch and help our friends get what they need." Grace intervened.

The guard said, "I'll see what I can do." So they waited and after a while the guard came back.

"Follow me" the guard said as he lead them to two giant doors.

"He's in there. You have to go in together" the guard added.

Danyal commanded, "Come on."

Our heroes proceeded into the Wizard's throne room.

The Wizard boomed, "I am Oz. The Great and Powerful, who are you?!"

"I am Dorothy and this is the scarecrow, tin man and lion. My other friends call themselves Rouges of time and Disney Knights but I don't know what that means" Dorothy explained.

"Why did you come here?" The wizard asked as they saw a scary green floating head.

Danyal answered, "We've come to ask for some help. We seek out a sword that gives life to this beloved land."

"It's in the dark wood near the witch's castle, bring her broom to me and I'll give you what you desire" the wizard replied.

Lion asked, "What if she kills us first?"

The Wizard boomed, "I SAID GO!"

Lion ran out of the throne room and jumped out of a window.

"Lion are you ok?" Grace asked.

Lion commented, "Yes."

Our heroes journeyed to the dark woods and it had a sign that said, "I'd turn back, if I were you."

Pandora and the Wicked Witch saw the teams and the witch asked, "Should I send a little insect?"

Pandora retorted, "Hell no. I have a better thing to take the fight out of those losers."

The Witch commanded the flying monkey leader Nico, "Take your army to the haunted forest and bring the girl with the glasses, the other girl and her dog, and the boy wonder. Do what you want with the others! I want them alive and unharmed, they'll give you no trouble I promise you that. Pandora has sent a demon to take the fight out of them. Take special care of those books and ruby slippers! I want those most of all! Now fly! Fly!"

Meanwhile in the forest, Pandora conjured the bones to come to life.

Danyal muttered, "Oh boy."

Grace shivered.

"Is this a horror movie now? Because I hate horror" Grace stated.

The demon creature became flesh as it changed into a shadowy wolf creature similar to a unique but scary Pokemon.

It growled as it charged at it and disappeared then reappeared behind them like Shadow's chaos control but much faster and accurate.

As it teleported quickly, it punched each hero from behind to trick them to punch the opposite direction in order to tire everyone out.

The demon teleported away and the flying monkeys appeared, Danyal cried, "S***! It's the monkeys!"

She used her new wings to find a safer distance.

She saw Robin getting grabbed by the monkeys and Danyal snapped, "Leave him alone, you ape!"

Grace blasted some of the monkeys with purple energy.

"There's too many!" She cried.

One of the monkeys got their hands on Dorothy and Toto.

"Help!" Dorothy cried.

Danyal still trying to save Robin, heard Dorothy's scream and she snapped, "Dorothy!"

She tried to attack, but felt an invisible force throwing her to a tree and one of the monkeys cried as they grabbed the girl's wrists, "We got a magpie!"

Nico commanded, "Fall back!"

The monkeys began to take off.

"Hold on you guys!" Grace cried as she and the others tried to stop the monkeys from taking them away.

One of the monkeys threw Grace to the ground and she saw the scarecrow hurt from the monkeys tore him apart.

"No! Scarecrow!" Grace cried.

The monkeys scattered his hay and fled.

Meanwhile in the witch's castle, the witch sneered, "It's so kind for you to visit me and my loneliness."

Dorothy pleaded, "Please give me back my dog."

The witch retorted, "When you give me those slippers and the glasses wearing lookalike gives the books."

Danyal thought of an idea and she said smugly as she took out the four books, "Go ahead, I would like to see you try."

The witch was about to grab the Disney book, but the witch felt shards of ice cutting and piercing her hands and Danyal laughed like the Young Justice Robin and she asked, "Did you honestly think I would give my books up like that? Well fat chance bitch!"

The witch snapped, "How do I get those books?!"

Danyal retorted, "I'm not telling, the bird's not going to sing for you."

Pandora asked, "Really how do you explain what a sparrow named Ikaros told me."

The recorder played in Ikaros's voice, "That book will never leave the owner as long as the user's alive."

The witch tried the Ruby Slippers, but her hands were stinging from those cuts and she muttered, "Those slippers will never come off, as long as you're alive."

Pandora took out a knife and she tried to throw it at Dorothy, but missed and slashed Danyal on the side of her neck.

Danyal yelped in pain as the witch turned her sand timer, as blood was oozing from Danyal's neck.

"If the sand fills the end of this timer and you're still in this room or castle, you two shall die." the witch stated as she left Pandora on watch duty as she went off to get rid of the rest of their friends.

Robin screamed, "You won't get away with this."

Pandora stated, "We already have."

Meanwhile in the forest, Toto was barking at the remaining heroes about their predicament.

The Wicked Witch cackled, "If you want to see your friends again, then come to my castle."

She presented a smoky vision of what was going on.

Dorothy asked, "Why did you save my life?"

Danyal answered holding her neck slash wound as blood was flowing onto her hand, "I doubt that your aunt would want to bury her niece at a young age."

Dorothy had tears welding in her eyes and Robin pondered on the thought as he asked aloud, "I wonder if it would have been better if we hadn't met then none of this would have happened."

Danyal said, "Dickie bird look at me, I'd rather die from the laceration on my neck tonight, than live thousands of years without knowing you."

Danyal sang, " _ **If I never knew you, if I never felt this love. I would have no inkling of how precious life can be.**_ "

Danyal: **If I never held you I would never had a clue, how at last I'd find in you, the missing part of me. In this world so full of fear full of rage and lies, I can see the truth in your eyes, so dry your eyes. And I'm so grateful to you; I'd have lived my whole life through lost forever, if I never knew you.**

Robin **: I thought our love would be so beautiful; somehow we'd make the whole world bright. I never knew that fear and hate would be so strong through all these winds and whispers in the night. Yet still my heart is saying we were right.**

Robin: **For if I never knew you**

Danyal (overlapping): **There's no moment I regret.**

Robin: **If I never knew this love.**

Danyal (overlapping): **Into this moment that we met.**

Robin: **I would have no inkling of how precious life can be.**

Danyal: **If our time has gone too fast I've lived at last.**

Pandora smiled, "This is going to be interesting."

Danyal: **And I'm so grateful to you, I'd have lived my whole life through, empty as the sky.**

Robin (with tears welding down his eyes as he removed his mask to see her earth brown eyes with his own eyes that were a cerulean blue): **Never knowing why….**

Both: **Lost forever, if I never knew you.**

Robin and Danyal kissed each other in the lips.

Dorothy was sobbing in fright and the crystal ball presented Aunt Em asking where Dorothy was.

The Blue Fairy appeared in front of Robin who placed his mask back on and she commented as she casted a healing spell that drew back the blood that was spilled and the neck was sealed once the blood came back to her, "Robin, for confessing your love for this girl, I will heal her neck, and look at your cape." The black and yellow cape Robin wore turned into powerful red and white wings like an American Robin's and the Blue Fairy stated, "These wings appear when you double jump."

"Thank you blue fairy. You're too kind." Robin said.

"What is happening right now?!" Dorothy cried in confusion.

"I am the blue fairy from Disney; I appear when innocent souls need help. Dorothy, remember to be brave for your Aunt Em and you will defeat the witch with your new friends." the blue fairy explained as she then disappeared.

Meanwhile...

The others raced to the castle after getting Scarecrow back together and stole some of the witch's guards' uniforms to blend in.

Dorothy called for help and the others tried to bash down the door.

Pandora screamed, "Madam Witch! The captives escaped!"

The witch snapped, "No kidding Sherlock! We need to stop them."

The two teleported downstairs to catch up with them, unaware there was water in a bucket.

"You can't escape me Dorothy!" The witch cried as she caused lightening to strike near scarecrow which set him on fire.

"Um dudette, you realize you just caused your own downfall right?" Pandora asked.

"Oh, shi-...periwinkles!" The witch cried as Dorothy found a bucket of water and put the fire out but the water splashed onto the witch.

"Ah! You cursed brat! Look what you done! I'm melting! Melting! Oh what a world! What a world!" The witch cried her famous last words as she melted away until her clothes were all that were left.

"Congratulations Dorothy. You just killed someone." Pandora stated coldly.

"We're free. Hey oh hey, ding dong the wicked witch is dead!" The soldiers sang as everyone was about to go back to the wizard.

Pandora snapped, "You are not free! Follow my commands and arrest those rats!"

Morgan unleashed his bat like wings causing the Winkie guards to drop their weapons in fright.

Pandora snapped, "You're afraid of your own shadows?"

"The witch is gone, we serve no one now, not even you." one of the soldiers stated as they calmed down.

The guards pinned Pandora down and Danyal placed magic handcuffs that inhibited any superhuman abilities, force users, and magic.

Danyal said, "It's time that you go on trial for all the crimes you committed. Let's go back to the wizard and bring this witch with us."

"Yeah" Grace said as they returned to the wizard.

"Do you have the witch's broom?" He asked.

"Yes, it's here" Dorothy replied as she held it out.

Our heroes journeyed back to the Wizard and the Wizard asked, "Why have you come back?"

Danyal answered, "We have come here to say that Pandora has been arrested and the Witch of the West has died by melting with water as opposed to compressed salt acid."

The Wizard stated, "Go away and come back tomorrow."

Danyal snapped, "Really? You've had all this time to prepare, and you're going to go back on your word? If you're as powerful as you say you are then you should know that promises are meant to be kept whether big or small as it's a matter of honesty and responsibility of the person's actions."

"Are you really all powerful?" Grace asked while grinning at the others to stall for time.

"Yes but I have to search for a certain spell for your gifts" the wizard explained.

As he spoke, Toto pulled down a curtain to reveal an old man at a machine.

"Nothing to see here." the wizard said but he couldn't be unseen now.

The jig was up.

Morgan muttered, "Figures."

The Wizard explained, "Listen I will grant your wishes the best that I can. I'm a good man, but a very bad wizard."

He gave the Scarecrow a diploma, The Tin Man a clock heart, and the Lion received a medal of courage. However, he had to prepare a balloon to take Dorothy and the team back to their world.

When the balloon was ready, everyone said goodbye to the other characters but Toto escaped from the balloon just before it took off taking the heroes and the wizard away without Dorothy!

Dorothy cried, "Come back! Don't go without me please come back!"

"We can't turn back the balloon was tie down!" The wizard cried.

Morgan asked, "What should we do?"

"Danyal, Robin fly back to help Dorothy. We'll be OK." Grace smiled.

Danyal and Robin flew down to comfort Dorothy.

Dorothy cried, "Now I'll never get home."

The Lion offered, "Stay with us, Dorothy. We all love you. We don't want you to go."

Dorothy responded, "That's very kind of you, but this could never be like Kansas, Auntie Em must have stopped wondering what happened to me by now."

Danyal saw a bubble and she cried, "Hey guys, a witch is here to help us."

Dorothy curtsied as she cried, "Oh will you help me? Can you help me?"

Glinda said sweetly, "You don't need to be helped any longer; you always had the power to go back to Kansas."

Robin asked, "What the fuck is wrong with you?! We almost died back there you heartless bitch!"

Glinda just smiled, ignoring him and turned to Dorothy.

"Click your heels three times and say there's no place like home and you'll be home." Glinda said.

"There must be something vile underneath all the sweetness." Danyal stated as she realized the parades between Glinda's actions and the Dorothy must die series.

"That's' for me to know and you to find out." Glinda finally replied answering Robin's question.

Dorothy told her Aunt Em and friends about Oz but they thought it was a dream.

Danyal and Robin came into her room after they adjusted to the greyness of the real world again.

"It was real, Dorothy." Danyal whispered.

The wizard and the others ended up in an unknown time period.

The sword of Oz was sealed in place keeping the land safe from the darkness.

Dorothy asked as Danyal and Robin were about to enter the portal to report back to King Mickey, "Where are you two going?"

"We're going somewhere that you can't follow but we might meet again in the future." Danyal replied.

 **Author's Notes:** Where has the Disney Knights, other Rogues and the Wizard gone? Will Danyal and Robin find those two? Tune in next episode.


	26. Episode XCII (92): Land of Oz part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or any non-Disney material, nor do I intend to use it for profit.**

Episode 92: Injustice: Wicked

Danyal and Robin returned to Traverse Town to find Batman, Oswald and Mickey.

Robin asked, "What's wrong sir?"

Mickey asked, "You'll both answer my question, where are the Disney Knights and your other team?"

"We have no idea they're with the wizard." Robin replied.

Danyal asked, "What do we do now? We don't have any idea where the guys are."

"We could try alternative timelines and see if they ended up there." Robin suggested.

"Just be careful, Paradox Queen, Grace's flashpoint double might be there to recruit people so stay alert." Mickey warned them.

They both said, "Yes sirs!"

Mickey opened a portal to allow the Bird Duo to enter.

Meanwhile in Nick Wizard's castle, Pandora escaped from custody and she brought with her Glinda.

Nick Wizard asked, "What the hell is wrong with you Pandora?! You're supposed to bring the sword, but you brought this fairy wannabe?!"

"She's special to Oz though. In another timeline, she's the mind behind Dorothy's change." Pandora explained.

Nick Wizard stated in reluctance, "Very well."

When the Bird Duo exited the portal they saw what looked like was a crossover of Oz and Metropolis built in Superman's and Dorothy's image.

Danyal muttered, "Oh my God. How are we to find the guys at this rate?"

Suddenly, cops formed around them and one of them cried, "Susan Parker, you have the right to remain silent. Get on the ground now."

Danyal not wanting any conflict complied, but from a distance a feminine hand pressed a button that created high pitched noise causing the cops to cover their ears and the feminine hand gave the gesture for the bird duo to come with her.

The Bird Duo raced to the hand, but to Danyal's shock the feminine hand belonged to an older, but changed version of herself, evident by her wings.

The woman cried, "Batman I found a couple of birds, not literally. Strangely one of them looks like a younger me."

"Who are you?" Danyal asked shock.

The woman retorted, "I am the Šarka, the cunning prophetess. Five years ago, a tragic event cost the lives of eight million residents of Metropolis from a nuclear bomb within Lois's heart. In a fit of rage, Superman killed the Joker by going Mortal Kombat on his ass and punched the Clown Prince of Crime right through his guts ripping his heart out. From that point on, Superman became a psychopathic asshole and took over the world, since then this place has gone to Hell. Over the course of the five years, many of the members of the Justice League sided with Superman out of cowardice. However, Batman was against Superman's idea of murder and the One Earth Dictation as he had a no-kill policy. Dorothy on the other hand sided with the witch that had a sickeningly sweet voice by the name of Glinda, now both of them are reigning supreme and Dorothy is their knight."

She looked at Robin and started to have a flashback.

(Flashback, 5 years earlier)

Šarka used her powers by channeling her staff freezing the inmates approaching her and a young boy with black hair, green eyes, dressed in red and green with a black and yellow cape smashed the statues.

Šarka snapped, "God damn it, Damian! I told you to stop doing that; these guys in spite of their background deserve a second chance!"

Nightwing stated as he unleashed a powerful attack with his wings, "Like I said Robin is not a murderous sociopath."

Robin snapped as he threw his steel beating stick at Nightwing, "STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!"

The stick hit the back of Nightwing's head as he was battling an inmate, Nightwing was knocked out and he fell off the rail and with a sickening crack from landing on a rock, it broke his neck.

Šarka cried out in horror as she saw Robin staring with "remorse" and Batman cried, "What did you do?"

He pushed Robin out of the way as he yelled in shock, "Get away from him. Danyal use the healing spell you have."

Šarka felt distraught as she remembered her friend Bianca being pierced in the heart through her back, she was not a descendant of Rapunzel so the healing incantation of the flower would be useless.

She cried, "Curaga! Curaja!"

Nothing happened she tried again, as she felt tears in her eyes cried, "No, please no, Dickie bird!"

All the healing attempts failed and silence filled in the girl's mind as tears ran down her face.

Robin cried, "Šarka, I'm sorry. It was-."

Šarka snapped harshly, "An accident?! You threw that damned stick on purpose!"

Robin cried, "Šarka!"

Magpie gritted her teeth and she snarled as she slapped him in the face, "Murderer! You are an absolute disgrace to the Bat Family and to the Robin mantle!"

Superman, Glinda, Wonder Woman, and Dorothy comforted the boy much to Magpie's frustration and she stated, "You guys are giving sympathy to a sociopathic, self-centered half pint!"

Glinda said in her bubbly sweet voice, "I can teach you a spell to bring him back to life."

Šarka stared at her in anger as she snarled, "Shut up glitter-face!"

Superman retorted, "He's just a child!"

Šarka snapped as tears streamed her eyes, "That doesn't change the fact that he killed someone. He killed one of my closest friends."

She was about to fly off in anger and sorrow, but Robin said, "Listen, I didn't mean-."

She stated coldly, "Just shut the fuck up! All right?!"

Batman picked up the lifeless body of Nightwing, he considered the young hero as his son.

(End of flashback)

"Dick, is that really you?" Šarka asked.

"How are you even Danyal's future self?" Robin asked.

"This is a different world in another time. You're here looking for the others are you not?" Šarka asked.

She tapped her staff to the ground and saw the good Disney Knights and the Rogues.

"You found us, we're so glad to see you! Where are we? It's like a dark version of DC with Dorothy and Glinda mashed into it." Grace asked.

Šarka answered, "This city was once Metropolis. Five years ago, a tragic event cost the lives of eight million residents of Metropolis from a nuclear bomb within Lois's heart. Lois died because Superman was under the influence of the fear toxins causing him to see Lois as Doomsday and took the illusion to outer space of Doomsday thus causing Lois to die and their unborn son died as well. In a fit of rage, Superman killed the Joker by going Mortal Kombat on his ass and punched the Clown Prince of Crime right through his guts ripping his heart out. From that point on, Superman became a psychopathic asshole and took over the world, since then this place has gone to Hell."

Images of the battles from the comic books flashed as the woman continued, "Over the course of the five years, many of the members of the Justice League sided with Superman out of cowardice and/or stupidity. However, Batman was against Superman's idea of murder and the One Earth Dictation as he had a no-kill policy. Images of the battles from the comic books flashed as the woman continued, "Over the course of the five years, many of the members of the Justice League sided with Superman out of cowardice and/or stupidity. However, Batman was against Superman's idea of murder and the One Earth Dictation as he had a no-kill policy."

Morgan asked, "Why is Dorothy among the imagery?"

Šarka answered, "Dorothy on the other hand sided with the witch that had a sickeningly sweet voice by the name of Glinda, now both of them are reigning supreme and Dorothy is their knight. During those five years, some of my team fled to save themselves any way they could. We tried to stop Superman from causing more deaths in Arkham Asylum, inmates of the building broke out and Damian who was Robin sided with Superman. Me and Nightwing who was you Robin, tried to calm him down and have him act like a hero and not a killer, but the little jackass threw one of the sticks that was tough as steel at Nightwing knocking him out. This caused him to fall and break his neck after landing on a rock, leaving Batman devastated while I felt guilt and shame as I wasn't able to heal that injury. Batman and many remaining survivors are part of the Insurgency, a group of heroes dedicated to incapacitating and incarcerating Superman for his tyranny, and executing Glinda for her actions."

"What must we do to help?" Grace asked after the others were reunited with Danyal and Robin.

The alternate Batman stated, "There's a kryptonite based weapon in the bat cave, four DNA samples of heroes are needed to unlock it. Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Green Lantern and I are the heroes to unlock the weapon."

Danyal asked, "We can cover you right?"

"Green can help keep Superman at bay while the rest of you distract his allies." the injustice Batman suggested.

Šarka stated, "If you guys see a man dressed in a red version of Nightwing, leave him to me. I have several bones to pick with that little brat!"

"Yes ma'am." Everyone replied as they went into action.

Robin asked, "What about me?"

Danyal answered, "We're going to cover the Alternate Batman until they get the weapon. Bianca and Green Arrow can help, besides the Green Arrow is essential to the weapon unlocking."

"Sweet!" Robin smiled.

Our heroes went into their assigned missions that night, Bianca, Green Arrow, Robin, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, and Green Lantern snuck into Wayne manor and to their surprise one of the rooms was freezing cold and it was Killer Frost and Solomon Grundy.

Robin taunted Killer Frost, "Elsa emailed me, she wants her style back!"

Bianca snapped as she readied her arrow, "Leave this ice bitch to me! Come at me slut!"

She fired a barrage of arrows as Green Arrow fired with her.

Killer frost shot ice at them as she deflected their attacks.

"You can't beat us that easily" Green arrow stated.

AU Aquaman, Cyborg and Raven encountered Green Lantern.

Meanwhile, AU Superman got word that new doppelgänger heroes had appeared.

"Find out who they are, they might have a connection to Batman" AU Superman ordered.

Just then, a hologram of Nick wizard appeared just as Lex Luthor came to give a report on the diplomacy.

"Hello different Superman. I am Nick Wizard, you might be able to help me with something in return I can help bring back who you desire most: Lois and your unborn son" Nick wizard whispered in his ear.

"Sir, do you want an update on the treaty?" Lex asked.

"Not right now, I have a meeting to attend to. Be gone" AU Superman replied.

So AU good Lex Luthor went away as he was secretly a double agent for Batman.

Meanwhile in the Wayne Manor, Bianca was firing her arrows and she said to Grundy as she held the quiver back causing the arrow to glow in a celestial light, "Sayanora sucker!"

Green Lantern snapped as he flew in front of the arrow, "Allow me to take this zombie."

With a quick grab, Green Arrow cried, "Remember to stay off the streets."

Bianca fired the arrow as her fingers slipped and she said to Killer Frost, "I hope you like prison bitch!"

Killer Frost was caught and then taken away.

"Batman are you in position?" Grace asked.

Batman answered, "Yes."

The four heroes set their hands on the scanner and it revealed a gun that contained Kryptonite.

Natius exclaimed, "Sir, we have the weapon, but we have a problem, Black Adam and Superman's concubine."

The Parallel Wonder Woman snapped, "I'm an amazon, young boy."

Natius cried, "Oh yeah, well I'm an incarnation of a phoenix. Come at me bitch!"

The AU Wonder Woman attacked Naitus and used her whip on him.

Natius wiped the blood off his lip and he pulled out his long sword shouting, "Ignis maxima gladius!"

The sword glowed in an intense flame and he slashed her sending her flying causing her to fall releasing swarms of bats and she land on the Bat Boat and on the cave ground.

Natius asked, "Do you give up rebound whore?!"

"Let's dance, pretty boy!" AU Wonder Woman cried.

Natius felt the presence of St. Michael guiding his sword, as he slashed AU Wonder Woman

Once his sword was emanating white flames, he slashed at the AU Wonder Woman and it sent her flying to the cave wall.

He asked, "Have you had enough?"

AU Wonder Woman was captured by original Wonder Woman in her lasso.

"I got this" Our Wonder Woman smiled.

Natius asked, "All right, but if we have the weapon, what do we do now?"

"We make sure the regime doesn't get it and get a clear shot of superman" AU Batman said.

Šarka cried as she flew to the Wayne Manor and landed in front of Batman, "Sir. The regime has taken the Batman that the heroes know of and they will execute him in Stryker's Island!"

AU Batman asked, "Are you sure?"

Šarka retorted, "Affirmative. Marshall, there's someone I want you to meet."

Šarka took him to the Insurgency hideout and Anakin saw a familiar man from his past, it was none other than Einon Rourke.

Anakin pulled out a gun and cried, "What are you doing here?! Are you here to murder me like you tried to do on many occasions?! I have a gun and I will fire."

Einon explained, "My young boy, I don't have any intentions of harming you in any way shape or form."

Anakin was having flashbacks of the torments he went through at the hands of his godfather.

"Are you this universe's version of Anakin's godfather?" Danyal asked.

Einon answered, "Yes. I mean you no harm Arthur."

Anakin stated coldly, "I still don't trust you."

If this is a different version of him, we'll have to trust Magpie on this. Where's the weapon, lets neutralize this Kryptonian bad boy down." Robin stated.

"We're in position guys but Superman knows that there's doubles and wants to pull us to him." Grace reported.

Šarka cried, "We're on our way! Let's go!"

She flew to the Stryker's Island and she saw a man with dark brown hair garbed in a red Nightwing suit.

Green Arrow cried, "He took you in, trained you. He may be an uptight jerk, but you abandoned him for Superman?"

Šarka slammed her staff defending Green Arrow as the Nightwing figure answered back, 'I'm not Dick Grayson."

Batman stated, "This is Damian Wayne."

Robin asked, "Wayne?"

Nightwing (Damian) answered, "His son, but Superman was more of a father than you ever were Bat-freak."

Šarka snarled, "You stopped being his son when you killed Dickie bird."

Nightwing taunted in a snarky, "Now you're a broken bird. Is revenge all you're after?"

"No!" snapped Šarka, "I'm here to punish you for killing him. You're a disgrace to the Nightwing mantle!"

She fired a dark purple blast sending Nightwing flying to a wall and she blasted more blasts as she snapped, "No one likes you. You're like a DC Scrappy Doo."

"Are you even human?!" Our batman cried as he threw a bat boomerang at him.

Šarka snapped, "Damian, you've earned the title Brat Wonder!"

Damian getting annoyed threw one of his electric sticks at Magpie causing her to be sent flying to a tank.

Damian walked over to her as he said, "If you really loved that bird, you could have stopped that stick."

Šarka cried, "Magical Burst!"

A dark purple aura sent Damian flying to the prison's wall and collapsed to his knees.

Just as he was about to get up Magpie walked over to him aiming her staff at him as she stated, "Do not move."

Damian taunted, "Go ahead, and kill me. You can your revenge for your bird boyfriend."

Šarka glared at him in anger, she cried, "Anima vincula!"

Just as Damian was about to get up and do something sickening, he felt as if he was bound by chains and shackles.

Šarka stated, "These eternal chains are invisible to mortals, meta-human and human alike. They will bind you for all of the sins and pain you placed on others. They're also attached to your soul, so even if you die these chains will forbid you from entering Heaven. I'm pretty sure Lucifer is creating a cell suitable for you."

"He doesn't deserve Heaven!" Grace cried.

"Bet you wish you were on the right side right now." Robin taunted Damian.

Damian snapped, "Shut up!"

Magpie stated, "Let's go. We need to bust your Batman out of here."

"Go, we'll guard him" Natius stated as the other heroes ran to our Batman's location.

Just as our heroes were about to escape, they saw a darker Dorothy Gale as she asked, "Where do you think you're going? Do you honestly think you can get away with hurting Damian? He's just a kid."

"No he's not, he's a murderous teen! And you should be dead!" Danyal stated.

Dorothy answered, "Glinda's magic provided me immortality."

"Figures, I'll take her on for killing poor ingrid and making the lion eat people!" Grace cried as she rushed at Dorothy and sliced her with her purple energy-produced blades.

Dorothy just smiled.

"You're not Amy." she whispered in Grace's ear.

"I can relate to her though." Grace countered as she turned around to block Dorothy's magic blast.

Dorothy looked down and noticed her slippers switching from red to sliver and back again repeatedly.

"Give up Dorothy, it's over" Grace said as she summoned the wicked witch of the north to help finish her off.

Batman fired his weapon at AU Superman and he was neutralized along with his accomplices.

Glinda had found the sword for the DCA and their combined alternative universe and gave it to CJ.

Šarka flew in and cried, "Magical burst!"

A dark purple arrow went flying to CJ's direction causing her to drop the sword.

Glinda grabbed the sword and slashed Šarka in the face and she stated in a sweet voice, "Let the joyous news be spread, the witch with the bird wings at last is dead."

She struck Šarka in the heart through her back and she stated, "You could have clicked your heels three times, but there is no next time for you."

Šarka felt her life flashing before her eyes and she muttered, "Magpie spirit! I hereby grant the full powers to the girl that resembles me. Fly and tell her the news."

She thought to herself as she saw red, "I'm so sorry, for failing you Dickie bird."

She felt a tear escaping her eye as she drew her last breath

"Šarka is dead; the pink witch has the sword. All might be lost." the bird's voice sang to Danyal.

Danyal glared at Glinda and she was about to take flight, Morgan cried, "I don't think you're strong enough to handle her. She has control of light and snow; I have powers of darkness so let me challenge the whore."

"Go and kill her if you have to. We need to get that sword back. DC must not fall like Beacon did!" Grace cried.

"Glinda, you heartless crow!" Danyal screamed in anger.

Morgan charged at Glinda.

Dorothy captured the flash and teleported away.

Morgan slammed Glinda to the ground as hard as he could and he asked, "Are you happy? All this destruction is your fault! You have no right to cause the harm you've done and you will be executed for your crimes."

He was about to slash her when suddenly powerful flaming chains erupted from the ground binding Glinda and a man with elbow length black hair, red eyes, garbed in black pants, a black leather coat that was opened and armor on the shoulders, and combat boots. It was Lucifer Morning-Star.

He said, "Let me take it from here."

Glinda cried, "Be gone! Before someone drops a house on you! Evil spirit!"

Lucifer retorted, "Evil, hah! You're a hypocritical bitch with a cell that has your name on it."

Glinda screamed in terror as the chains pulling her into the ground as she begged, "Please help me!"

"Bye, Glinda. You're going to a place that people go to for their crimes" Grace stated.

"Oz?" Glinda asked.

"No, his home." Danyal replied point at armored Lucifer.

Even though he was there for Glinda, Grace was scared on the inside just looking at him.

"Are you sure you can trust this guy?" Grace whispered to Danyal worriedly.

Danyal stated, "There are many interpretations of him. The way I see him, he's a warden of a big ass prison divided into nine levels each one more painful than the previous one. Still he has minions that deceive people into doing terrible stuff."

"So half trustworthy, at least Glinda is taken care of; but Dorothy is still out there." Grace stated.

Anakin picked up the sword as he knocked CJ out.

"Now we have a captive." he stated.

Morgan ordered, "We should take her in for interrogation."

Mahad noticed something wrong, he cried, "The Flash has been taken by the enemy."

Morgan swooped down and snapped, "Let's report back to Traverse Town and question this bitch."

"Let's go." Grace said as they brought CJ bound in rope to Traverse Town for questioning.

Morgan snapped with fury in his eyes, "All right lady! It's you, me, and a one-way ticket to a prison cell in addition to your face in the headlines. Tell me, where's Barry Allen the Flash?!"

"That animatedl friend of yours? He's safe where you'll never find him" CJ grinned.

So Anakin struck her with force lightning and barked, "Place this brat in the Disney Villains prison for juveniles."

CJ was dragged out to a portal leading them to the juvenile facility.

Meanwhile...

Animated Barry looked around and noticed he was hooked up to something.

"Thank for delivering this version of Barry in place of that sword. It might actually help make the time race more interesting" Nick Wizard said from afar.

"Glad I could help. Should I help Glinda escape?" Dorothy (the evil one) asked.

"No, I want you to help Pandora with the Incredibles world and help Syndrome become false hero." Nick wizard replied as Dorothy was sent away by teleporting.

He turned and walked over to Animated Barry.

"What do you want with me?" He asked.

"You're part of the many characters that will power my device for the time race. Let's just say it's going to be the TIME of your life." Nick wizard smiled.

Meanwhile in Traverse Town, Morgan received a phone call and he asked, "Yes?"

The person on the phone was none other than Commissioner Gordon as he asked, "Is this Morgan Marshall leader of Team Outcasts?"

Morgan answered, "Yes. Who are you?"

The commissioner retorted, "My name is James Gordon, I am Commissioner Gotham City's Police Department, and I am joining forces with other law enforcement officials from all over the multiverse. I have received word from the United Alliances of Justice from the federal agents of the Pixar District that there have been reports of a man in black and white with Jimmy Neutron hairdo. He's connected in the disappearances of Superheroes that have been occurring over the past twelve years. We need to apprehend him _alive_ so he can face criminal charges. When you bring any superhero, make sure to place tracking devices on them to make sure they don't end up meeting a similar fate."

Morgan stated, "Yes sir. We're on it."

"Wait who is this guy?" Grace asked, quickly.

Then she thought over it.

"Oh..." Grace trailed off, realizing who it was.

"Don't worry, I figured it out. You guys go. We'll check WALLE next." Grace stated as everyone stared at her all confused.

 **Author's Notes:** Looks like our heroes is tackling another superhero world. Can they bring the criminal in question to justice? Tune in next episode. Same bat channel, same bat time.


	27. Episode XCIII (93): An Incredible X-Over

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Non-Disney material nor do I intend to use this for any profit.**

Episode 93: An Incredible Intermingling

Our heroes exited the portal and found themselves surrounded by skyscrapers and buildings that brought back memories of Gotham and Metropolis. Superman heard a bell ringing as a bank was being robbed.

Danyal remembered something and stated, "Unfortunately superheroes have been banned due to a lawsuit. I don't know why they would do this."

Captain America remarked, "This is worse than that stupid regulation."

The other heroes assumed their normal personas as Bruce, Clark, Dick, and Steve.

"Because of a lawsuit, I never quite understood that first part on the movie in black and white." Grace stated in confusion.

Danyal stated, "It was years ago and the lawsuit to me is just bogus because of that little fanbrat that could not control himself. We need to find Mr. Bob Parr."

Dick asked, "But where can we find him?"

"We need to ask the relocation team for help since he works in a boring office" Grace stated, she recalled that part of the movie.

Our heroes found one of the members of the relocation team.

Danyal asked, "Excuse me, could you tell me where Mr. Bob Parr is?"

The member asked noticing the four and he asked, "Have I seen you guys somewhere before?"

"Maybe." Robin replied, cryptically.

"We're looking for Bob Parr, we're long-lost friends of the family." Danyal explained.

"Very well, we'll take you to him" the head guy who talks to Bob after his 'accident'." said as he lead the way to Bob's new neighborhood.

The heroes came across a man that was strong for his age, with blond hair, blue eyes, garbed in a flannel shirt, and black pants.

Danyal stated, "I found him."

"Hello, young ones. How may I help you?" Bob asked.

Danyal explained, "We came here to ask for something. I'd rather we talk about this in a private area."

"Ok. We can meet in my house after I help this lovely lady" Bob said as a little old lady came to her office for help.

10 minutes left after a hushed talk with the lady, he was called to his boss' office where he watched someone get robbed from the window.

The others watched from afar as Bob got Angery and accidentally threw him threw about five walls in his fit of anger.

Thankfully he survived, but the relocation agency had to wipe his memory and keep an eye on Bob and his family.

So the heroes went to Bob's home for a private talk in his memory room about the mission.

Bob asked, "You mean to tell me that you guys are trying to find a criminal?"

Danyal nodded.

Bob looked at the four and he asked in a suspicious tone, "Have we met before?"

"Maybe we just happen to be heroes like you in our own unique way" Grace stated.

At Dinner, Dash was revealed to have used his powers at school and Bob accidentally cut the plate with food on it.

Bob went out with Frozone his old super friend and saved people from a burning building instead of bowling.

Helen (AKA Elastic girl) caught him in the act of eating cake and figured out what he did.

Bob got mail at some point which lead to a message from Mirage, a lady with silver hair that helped him get a new 'job' being a hero again like the old days.

So while Bob lied to his family and did awesome workouts with trains, Danyal and the others kept an eye on him when he went on his business trip at a volcanic island.

Helen noticed that Danyal's shadow had powerful, bird like wings she asked, "Are you an angel of sorts?"

"I'm part magpie I guess." Danyal replied.

Our heroes followed Bob/Mr. Incredible to the volcanic island, Morgan stated as he opened a case containing tracking devices, "Before we proceed any further. I was requested by Commissioner Gordon to put tracking devices on all of us and you guys as well. Do _not_ take them off whatever you do. We are on an island where a psychotic man-child lives. He's wanted in connection with disappearances of superheroes in the past twelve years and this place is where the trail runs cold."

Bianca cried as a tracking device was on her wrist, "Twelve years?! Why haven't the police investigated this bullshit when this started?"

Danyal answered, "It's not as simple as you think some of these missing person cases have a tendency to become cold and unsolved."

Bianca asked, "But still, why would someone use a crappy island for training place instead of a _real_ challenging place? Say like Land of Departure?"

Keyblade Terra snapped, "Shut up!"

Bianca asked, "What's wrong Terra did I hurt your feelings? Last time I checked Terra is a girl's name."

Terra glared at her with anger, but sadness as he had flashbacks of his home world being swallowed by darkness.

Teen Titans Terra snapped, "Keep talking like that bitch, but mark my words you'll be biting the dust when I'm through with you! So stop being such a petty whiner and pull your head out of your ass! We need to work together as a team to apprehend the criminal."

Bianca muttered, "Whatever."

Superman stated, "Let's not fight amongst ourselves."

"Bianca, Land of departure is a touchy subject if you watched Birth by sleep you'd remember what Aqua did to it" Grace reminded her.

So Bob in his old blue suit was launched onto the island and faced different challenges.

"This is a really odd place." Robin stated.

Danyal remarked, "Plus, I have a feeling that it has death trap written all over it."

A man in his mid-twenties with red hair styled like Jimmy Neutron garbed in black and white complete with a cape.

Bianca remarked taunting, "Well, well, well. If isn't the fan-brat that ruined the superheroes, Buddy Pine."

(Flashback)

 _Mr. Incredible stated as he faced his nemesis, "Bomb Voyage!"_

 _Bomb Voyage retorted in French, "Oh! Monsieur Incroyable!" ("Mr. Incredible!")_

 _Young Buddy cried out, "And IncrediBoy!"_

 _Buddy broke through the window with his rocket boots._

 _Bomb Voyage exclaimed not in French, but with an accent as he questioned, "IncrediBoy?"_

 _Buddy flew over to Mr. Incredible_

 _Young Buddy remarked, "Hey, hey! Aren't you curious about how I get around so fast? See? I have these rocket boots!"_

 _Mr. Incredible stated, "Go home, Buddy."_

 _Young Buddy asked, "What?"_

 _Mr. Incredible snarled, "Now."_

 _Bomb Voyage muttered in French, "Petit naïf libe..." ("Little oaf...")_

 _Young Buddy asked, "Can we talk?"_

 _Buddy pulled Mr. Incredible off to the side, to chat with him._

 _Young Buddy remarked, "You always, *always* say, "Be true to yourself," but you never say which part of yourself to be true *to*! Well, I've *finally* figured out who I am!"_

 _Buddy walked over to Mr. Incredible who was getting annoyed with that brat._

 _Young Buddy cried out, "I am your ward... IncrediBoy!"_

 _Mr. Incredible reprimanded, "And now, you have officially carried it too far, Buddy."_

 _Mr. Incredible grabbed Bomb Voyage before he can escape_

 _Bomb Voyage snapped, "OHH!"_

 _Young Buddy asked "This is because I don't have powers, isn't it? Well, not every superhero has powers, ya know! You *can* be super without them! I *invented* these."_

 _He pointed to his rocket boots as he exclaimed, "I can fly! Can *you* fly?"_

 _Mr. Incredible retorted, "Fly home, Buddy. I work alone."_

(End of flashback)

Danyal remembered that kid and she remarked, "You remind me of a variation of Robin that was irritating."

Robin asked, "Excuse me?"

Danyal answered as she pointed to Syndrome, "There are many interpretations of you and one of them was Chris O'Donnell's rendition, to his credit he shows us the pain you were going through, but that one infamous movie depicted you to a further annoyance though it summed up my complaint to this loser."

(Flashback)

 _Bruce Wayne (Val Kilmer) asked, "Just what the hell do you think you were doing?"_

 _Dick Grayson (Chris O'Donnell) retorted, "You got a real gratitude problem, you know that Bruce? I need a name, Batboy? Nightwing? I don't know, help me out, what's a good side-kick name?_

 _Bruce Wayne (Val Kilmer) asked jokingly, "How about: Dick Grayson; College Student. "_

 _Dick Grayson (Chris O'Donnell) remarked, "Screw you. I just saved your life. You owe me."_

(End of flashback)

Syndrome asked Danyal, "What are you saying?"

Danyal retorted to Syndrome, "Like Chris O'Donnell (no offense) you're a whiner and I can simply replace your dialogue with…"

She started mimicking Nostalgia Critic's childish mumbling.

Our heroes except Batman started laughing at the joke and Robin asked, "What were you watching?"

Danyal answered, "Nostalgia Critic."

Grace smiled at her answer

"Syndrome, you need to be put in your place." Grace stated.

"You clearly haven't met my favorite designer Edna." Robin said with a cheeky grin.

Danyal asked, "Wait, you met Edna?"

"I've heard of her." Robin said.

"Let's just say she's so awesome everyone in the DC world knows of her." Grace added.

Syndrome barked through a radio transmission, "Shoot the plane down."

Mr. Incredible's eyes widened as he realized his wife and kids were on the plane.

Morgan snarled, "Get off that high horse and fight like a man Nerdtron!"

"Leave them alone, cow head!" Grace cried.

"I'll do anything you want just don't kill them!" Mr. Incredible begged.

"Too late. 15 years too late!" Syndrome stated.

"You monster!" Robin cried.

"Abort! Abort!" Helen cried.

The missiles got closer so she grabbed Violet and Dash to protect them from the explosion.

Morgan snapped, "THAT'S IT! The gloves are coming off!"

Danyal held Robin back and she stated, "Leave him alone. If you try to intervene, Morgan will beat you up as well."

Syndrome pulled out a gun and he snapped, "Stay back Devil's son. It has a fear toxin-!"

Morgan slugged him to the ground and flew into the air carrying Syndrome with him.

Syndrome asked, "Who the heck do you think you are? Batman?!"

Morgan replied, "Call me Insomnos! In other words, I am the nightmare to villains. You my friend are going to take a nap."

Syndrome snapped, "You don't scare me, traitor!"

Morgan smiled, "Are you sure?"

Morgan dropped Syndrome to the ground and he summoned an orb of darkness, causing Syndrome to scream wildly and when orb disappeared, Morgan saw the scared Syndrome who was rocking back and forth.

Morgan stated coldly, "Pathetic."

"Traitor?! You're the one who caused this mess in the first place with your fanboy 'heroics'!" Morgan cried as he swooped down 2 inches from the ground.

"We need to get out there ball cuff things" Grace said.

Mr. Incredible was still weeping for his family as Syndrome used his zero point energy on Morgan in order to go watch the launch of the rocket.

"You have no value of life!" Mirage realized.

Elsa ran over to Morgan and in a fit of rage she unleashed ice spears and damaged Syndrome's rocket boots causing Syndrome to fall and he tried to get away, but Elsa used an ice binding spell.

Syndrome asked as he was crying crocodile tears, "Why won't you let me be a super hero?"

"You don't deserve it plus that robot will try to kill you." Elsa stated.

"Elsa?! How on earth did you get here?!" Grace cried.

Syndrome's rocket was still launched and released the robot on Metroville.

"I will sell my gadgets and let everyone be super so no one will be." Syndrome laughed.

He called his ship to help him get to the city fast and fixed his rocket boot on the way there.

When he saved a lady and her child, people were confused about who he was.

Then he tried to 'defeat' the robot which controlling it with his remote only for his creation to turn on him.

Morgan asked, "How long does this zero energy crap last for?!"

"Only a few minutes." Danyal said.

Mirage came in and freed them revealing Bob's family is alive.

Only Helen caught Bob hugging Mirage with joy at the news.

"We need to save the children and get to the city guys!" Robin stated.

Our heroes freed the children from the inhibiting bindings and raced to the city to find Syndrome trying to destroy his machine, only to fail.

Syndrome was panicking realizing his mistake.

Then he got hit by his robot and was knocked into a building.

The heroes helped the family get the arm of the robot off and sent the arm flying to the robot.

Everyone cheered, Syndrome was angry so he rushed off and somehow found out the Incredibles' house where Kari the babysitter gave Jack-Jack to him while his mask was off as he was lying about what the 'S' stood for.

Morgan flew ahead and saw Syndrome as he snarled, "Drop the kid and get on the ground now or else!"

Syndrome asked smugly, "Or else what?"

Morgan answered back, "Or else I'll go Kratos on your arse and rip your limbs off! Hell I can even unleash the Nightmare attack on your sorry arse!"

Syndrome mocked, "I'm getting scared, and I'm shaking in my boots."

A few moments later, everyone arrived.

"Ssh, you'll wake him up " Syndrome said as he caught everyone in his energy field.

Morgan attacked Syndrome as he blasted the roof in order to attempt escape with Jack Jack.

Grace blasted Syndrome as Jack Jack displayed his red demon form, fire form and metal form causing Syndrome to drop him.

Morgan cried, "Superman we need you to grab Syndrome! Mrs. Incredible, you need to grab your son."

Danyal exclaimed, "Good lord, Morgan's right. You need to grab Syndrome, if we don't he'll be sucked into a turbine and get grinded like minced meat!"

Morgan remarked, "Plus if I bring Syndrome as a corpse, Commissioner Gordon will be disappointed."

Mr. incredible threw Helen at Jack Jack and then tried to aim a car at Syndrome to make him hit the ground.

It didn't quite work.

Syndrome was sucked into the turbine by the cape and was grinded into a bloody mess.

Morgan muttered, "Ah shit…"

He turned to the group and asked, "What can we tell the commissioner? Syndrome has been killed!"

"It's not like he'll get resurrected just to get revenge on the whole family, right guys?" Grace asked, worriedly.

The head of the relocation agency appeared.

"We'll take care of it." he said.

Later the Parr family watched Dash's game and he came second, only for a villain called the Underminer to interrupt their celebration.

Frozone found the sword for this world by accident and saved it from being stolen.

Although a blue flame was sent to the ruins of where Syndrome died.

"Don't worry, Morgan. We'll find a way to get Syndrome in jail even if it means reversing time." an agent said.

So before they went to the next location, Mr. Incredible told Edna about them being fans in order to allow them to visit her before they left.

Danyal received a phone call and she asked, "Who is this?"

The caller replied, "Edna Mode."

Danyal asked, "Anyone knows an Edna Mode or is it a prank call?"

"OMG! It's her! She's the awesome superhero designer!" Grace geeked out with excitement

Danyal asked, "Why are you calling us Edna?"

"Mr. Incredible said that some you heroes are big fans of mine so I thought I'd try inviting you all for tea before you go doing your hero thing." Edna replied.

"Can we go?" Robin asked.

"Please?!" Grace added.

Mr. Incredible stated, "Very well. She might want to meet you guys."

Our heroes stopped by Edna's place and Edna saw Superman, Batman, Robin and Captain America.

She remarked, "Aren't you the four legends in the Marvel and DC universe? The same Superman, Batman, Robin, and Captain America?"

"Yep." Robin replied.

"How did you design Jack jack's suit so fast and accurately?" Grace asked, excitedly.

Edna answered, "I had to research. Now I have something for you young Parker. I was also given this sword."

She took out the Young Justice/Teen Titans sword and she stated, "Arkham security immediately confiscated it and asked me to hand it over. Now come with me, Ms. Parker."

Meanwhile in the Dark Disneyland, Nick Wizard asked, "Are you sure the sword in Atlantis is sealed?"

Mina cried, "Master, the sword is shining again. I don't understand the story of Atlantis ended."

Nick smacked her in the face and he snapped, "You idiot! There's a sequel to it!"

Mina suggested, "We can bring Einon Rourke from beyond the grave just like Slade."

Nick's mind started to spin and he asked, "Hades? Can you take Rourke out of Hell prison?"

Hades stated, "I would, but Lucifer would get pissed off if I pull a stunt like that and I'll get demoted to managing the river of Styx."

Nick Wizard asked, "What is the man's soul sentenced to?"

Hades looked into the file and he answered, "He has to serve 500 years in the violence circle for tormenting others and trying to end the Marshall bloodline. 400 years in the circle of greed and 300 years in the circle of treachery. In other words, he has to serve a total of 1,200 years."

Nick Wizard asked, "Can you persuade Lucifer to letting him out?"

"I can try. I even have a plan for Syndrome." Hades grinned.

Meanwhile in Metroville, Danyal's new outfit resembled as if she was a bird like figure her gloves were dark blue like the bottom of her wings, the top was as white as the plumage of the bird, but the sleeves were dark blue, the black battle dress was reminiscent to Gardenia the Long Arm, the boots were low-heeled, but had a feminine look to them, and the hood resembled the bird's head.

Edna stated, "I had to study the bird make sure that I followed the magpie's pattern and the outfit is flexible to have you move around like the bird that's your motif. In order to change back to a human with your wings intact, you have to say, 'confuto' Latin for turn back. To transform into what name should you be known?"

Danyal answered, "Šarka in honor of a comrade that died."

Edna retorted, "Very well, to transform into Šarka you have to say, 'Pica, exorior!' it's Latin for magpie come forth."

"Sweet, your uniforms are always awesome Edna" Grace smiled.

Mickey Mouse cried, "Rogues and Knights, you need to come back to Traverse Town, a little robot wants to see you."

Grace gasped.

"Let's go see WALLE!" she cried.

They went back to Traverse town only to hear some terrible news.

Mickey stated, "This poor little guy had his world's sword taken. To make things worse, Hades has brought back Syndrome and Rourke. The sword of Atlantis is shining again."

Morgan asked, "WHAT?!"

Meanwhile, Einon, Hades and Syndrome were in a room with Nick Wizard.

Rourke asked, "What is this about? Do I have to endure getting my feet boiled by Lucy again?!"

"Atlantis had a sequel that not everyone remembers happened. Hades, Syndrome, you're going to try and find Jack-Jack in order to make him a sidekick for the team as Jack-Jack is now a teenager as 11 years have now pasted in real time rather quickly in your world.

"The Knights will be busy with the sequel bait that you Einon Rourke will be handling as a distraction. As for the girls that are left, they got the WALLE sword and now they'll be going to the iconic world's Labyrinth and Finding Nemo with the help of PIXAR's Pixar magic." Nick wizard explained.

"So what do we do in the-?" Einon began.

"You go to the sequel, try to improve it by facing the heroes and use this opportunity to get the sword from there this time." Nick Wizard sighed.

"This is going to be delightful " Syndrome stated.

Kitten smiled, "I'll have my Robby-poo."

Rourke snapped, "Butt out lady!"

Meanwhile in Traverse Town, Mickey was looking at the map and he snapped, "Oh my Disney! The world of Finding Nemo is locked! Along with the Labyrinth world! The only world unlocked is Atlantis."

Robin asked, "Is it the one where Aquaman and Aqualad live?"

Mickey answered, "No. However, there's speculation of a shield of the .hack/ world is there."

Morgan asked, "How do we unlock the two worlds."

Oswald answered, "You have to unlock one world at a time. When you unlock Atlantis you'll unlock Finding Nemo and afterwards you'll unlock the Labyrinth world. Good luck."

Morgan snapped, "That's not fair!"

Mickey answered back, "Morgan calm down. Now all of you must leave."

 **Author's notes:** Looks like our heroes have to unlock the worlds to gain access. Will they stop the villainous Rourke and Syndrome? Tune in next episode same fanfic time, same fanfic channel.


	28. Episode XCIV (94): Atlantis Resurfaced

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Non-Disney material nor do I intend to use this for profit. If I did then this series would be real.**

Episode 94: Atlantis Resurfaced

Our heroes exited the portal and they were surrounded by Atlantean guards.

Robin muttered, "Holy Pocahontas, Batman!"

Danyal exclaimed, "We are not here to fight, we have come to see Queen Kida."

A slender woman with dark skin, white hair and blue eyes garbed in robes for a queen stated in Atlantean, "Enough. They are allies."

Danyal kowtowed to the woman and she stated, "Queen Kida, it is an honor to see you again."

Robin remarked, "Hiya. Where are Aquaman and Aqualad?"

Danyal hissed, "Robin show some respect."

Kida asked, "What brings you here?"

"We're here to help as a familiar villain has been resurrected." Grace stated.

Kida asked, "How can a man come back from death? That should not be possible."

King Milo walked down the stairs and he saw Anakin looking closer.

He asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

He turned to Anakin and asked, "How's your grandfather and father?"

Anakin answered, "They're fine."

Milo stated, "We have much to talk about."

"Is something wrong, King Milo?" Grace asked.

Milo answered, "No, but I need to ask you this. How can the man who was Anakin's godfather be back from the dead? That's impossible."

Danyal stated, "I'll bet a god from the underworld persuaded Lucy to free the bastard."

Our heroes started hearing a commotion from the guards as they were facing a man in black wearing a helmet reminiscent of a manta.

Robin cried, "What are you doing here Black Manta?"

Black Manta answered, "I have come here to tell you to come to the surface with Kida. We have let's just say negotiations with a man from the past. If you refuse, this bomb will burst that bubble and the city will become lost like it's supposed to be. Before you speak with him, there are three items connected to this world. If you can find them before us, we can be lenient."

"Ok what are the items?" Danyal asked.

"Is Black Manta good or bad?" Grace whispered.

Danyal answered, "Archenemy of Aquaman, and a bad guy."

Black Manta answered, "One of the items is a stone made of orichalcum. It is located in Nevada and when you grab it, it will reveal a new item to you."

"Who knows how to get there?" Grace asked quickly.

Danyal suggested, "Maybe we could summon Reyes, if she has dimensional scissors."

"Oh yeah, Reyes!" Grace remembered.

Then she called Reyes on her phone.

"Reyes, do you have a pair of dimensional scissors? We need to get to Nevada as we're currently in Atlantis." Grace explained.

"You mean DC Atlantis?" Reyes asked.

"The Disney one, we're in the 'sequel' realm of it" Grace replied.

"I'm on my way" Reyes replied as she ended the call on her mirror phone and headed off to get to them.

She used the dimensional scissors and she asked, "But where in Nevada?"

Danyal felt her staff glowing and it revealed a small map and it showed the city of Virginia in Nevada.

Robin asked, "Why would a stone be in Virginia City? I've heard that there's a store that sells stones."

"So we're going to Virginia. Interesting, maybe it's a trap?" Grace suggested.

Danyal retorted, "Virginia City is a northern Nevada city.'

"Let's go and find that stone!" Grace cried.

"I hope this is works." Robin said, worriedly.

Reyes opened the dimension with the snip of magical scissors and the heroes found themselves in a western styled city.

Danyal stated, "This is Virginia City. First established in the late 1800s and it is one of the most famous places to visit because of its historical landmarks."

"This place is amazing!" Grace cried in awe.

Robin exclaimed, "Holy John Wayne!"

He looked at himself and the supers saw themselves as their normal personas.

Danyal saw Robin fangirls and she cried to Dick, "Oh shit! Grayson, get behind me."

She asked, "What are you girls looking for?"

One of the fangirls cried, "We're looking for Robin, he's so kawaii."

Danyal answered back, "I haven't seen him, and if I did he wouldn't have time for you ladies. Now go along with your business."

"Robin is in Norway go look there!" Grace blurted out.

The fangirls raced out of the streets.

Morgan asked, "Where can we find the rock selling store?"

Danyal came across an antique store and Kida looked in curiosity at the glass covering the stones.

She asked, "Why are the gems covered in glass."

Danyal answered, "It's to prevent any thefts and the breaking of the glass can trigger a really loud alarm system that can alert the authorities."

Mahad noticed a stone that had a golden copper color and he asked, "How much is this stone worth?"

A man with gray hair, wearing jeans, white flannels, and boots though he had an appearance of store owner, but he had shifty little eyes, his name was Carnaby.

He walked over to the counter and he asked, "What stone are you referring to?"

Mahad answered, "The golden copper one, how much is it worth?"

The man answered, "The cost will be two hundred."

Danyal exclaimed, "Excuse me for saying this, but that's a bullshit price! No one would be stupid enough to pay that much money. By the look of your eyes, I can tell you're a greedy little pig."

Dick asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Danyal answered, "There's an old saying Dick, the eyes are the windows to the soul."

Carnaby looked at the Magpie amulet around Danyal's neck and he asked, "I was considering that I can pay with the stone for that amulet you have."

Danyal stated, "No. I'm sorry, but I don't trust you. Come on guys, we should get out of this shop."

Robin asked, "I just don't get it. What do you have against this guy?"

Danyal answered, "Like I said, his eyes tell me that he's a lowlife and a thieving bastard. He's not worthy of the magpie spirit. Plus I have a feeling he's working for an enemy."

Meanwhile, within the stone shop Carnaby took out a communicator and he asked, "What's so special about an amulet with a bird?"

Pandora answered, "You idiot, this can allow the user to channel with the Magpie totem."

Carnaby asked, "So how can I persuade that girl?"

"You have to be clever and try to convince them you're on their side." Pandora stated.

"We need to get the stone from him." Grace said

Morgan stated, "I have an idea, I can go in tonight, make the glass disappear for a brief period and snag the stone."

Mahad stated, "You can cover him Danyal. We'll meet up in the landing spot where we were and disappear into the night."

Danyal remarked, "That sounds good. I can use my Magpie spirit to scare the crap out of the bastard."

Robin asked, "What about me?"

Danyal answered, "You'll keep watch make sure the operation flows smoothly."

"We'll stand watch" Grace said.

Later that night, Danyal was in position waiting for Carnaby to come out, but what she didn't know was the man was behind her.

Danyal readied her staff and she remarked, "I have a staff here and I will fire."

Carnaby retorted, "Relax little girl, I'm on your side."

Danyal answered back, "Yeah right."

"I'm a double agent for the good side to infiltrate the bad guys' secrets." Carnaby stated.

Danyal retorted, "I wasn't born yesterday."

Carnaby begged, "Please let me look at your amulet."

Danyal responded, "No. Do you have any proof you're on our side. I'd like to see it, but I doubt you have any."

He got out a replica of Walt Disney's quill pen and Yen Sid's hat.

Danyal took both, unaware that it was spiked with fear toxin.

She said in a cynical tone, "All right. However before I allow you to help the team, I have a device."

Danyal took out a necklace that had sharp spikes on the inside and she stated, "Try anything funny, and this device will chop off your head."

"Understood." the man replied.

Danyal flew down and she was looking into the store and she heard a noise and she saw Morgan lying in a pool of blood surrounded in glass, she muttered, "Oh my God."

She started to have a flashback of the time she saw Mayor Corey's corpse. She saw Black Manta, but with the fear toxin taking control of her she ran off and she saw Carnaby.

She cried frantically, "There's a notorious criminal in your shop you need to stop him."

Carnaby retorted in a comforting tone, "Calm down. Be collected."

When he saw Black Manta he shouted, "Now!"

Carnaby said in a near inaudible voice, "Now give me the amulet."

Danyal felt her as if her head was being slit open and she cried, "Pica exori-."

She felt her head getting struck again as blood was oozing from the area she was struck in.

Carnaby felt something was strangling him and he cried as he realized it was the device, "Manta!"

"Your part of the plan are been fulfilled." Black Manta replied as he took Danyal and Morgan away.

"Have you seen Danyal or Morgan?" Anakin asked.

"They've been taken and I think they only have a few minutes of survival left!" Grace cried, worriedly as they saw a trail of blood left behind from the attack.

Robin muttered, "Holy Bloody Mary. I think if we follow the trail of blood, it will lead us to the two."

"Let's hurry." Grace stated as they rushed up the trail to find them.

Meanwhile, Morgan was getting beaten with a crowbar.

Carnaby asked, "Do you surrender?"

Danyal answered, "Hell no."

Manta smacked Danyal in the head with the crowbar causing her and the chair to fall.

Carnaby threatened, "Either give you can give me the amulet I'll split the profit and let you have the stone. I'll maybe spare both your lives or I'll have yours and pretty boy's wings torn off for a profit once you're dead and the Batman wannabe will die as well."

"You're not really going to kill us are you?" Morgan asked.

"Even though I was told to injure you but keep you alive doesn't mean I won't kill if you keep talking!" the intimidating man cried.

Carnaby asked Danyal, "Are you going to surrender the amulet?"

Danyal snapped, "Hell no."

Manta smacked her with the crowbar and he stated, "You're more stubborn than I thought."

A few minutes later, the others arrived.

"Let them go, Black Manta!" Grace cried.

"Or we'll use force!" Naitus added.

Robin saw Danyal covered in blood her earth brown eyes were becoming glassy as he realized she was suffering a minor concussion.

Manta asked, "Are you going to give me the amulet?"

Danyal closed her fist extending her middle finger and she asked rhetorically as her breathing became heavy trying to keep herself awake, "How's that for an answer? I'm autistic myself, but you give someone like me a bad name."

Manta started thinking of his past and he smacked her in the head with the crowbar as he snapped, "Shut up!"

Carnaby raised the crowbar about to deliver the killing blow to the girl's head, but Robin flew over and he tackled him in a hard manner, causing him to drop the crowbar.

Robin used the bird-a-rangs to free the two.

Morgan took out a sharp poker that was red hot as well as bandages and equipment to remove organs as blood was trickling down his arms.

Carnaby asked, "What the hell are you doing?"

Morgan grabbed the man's tongue out ready to chop it off.

Mahad asked, "Have you gone insane?"

Morgan retorted, "Bat shit insane to tear this double-crossing bastard's organs out and mummify him while he's breathing!"

"Leave them alone, you psycho!" Grace cried as she destroyed his strange device for organs.

Morgan was about to use the poker on Carnaby, but Batman intervened saying in a cold tone, "Morgan, that's enough."

Morgan retorted, "Carnaby deserves to be mummified alive."

"If you do that then you're as bad as him." Batman stated.

Morgan felt as if he was being sedated and collapsed on his stomach.

They quickly took Morgan and Danyal to a hospital to get some rest as they arrested Carnaby and got the stone back.

Anakin picked up the stone and it started to glow a powerful blue light as it showed a powerful trident that possessed a power of the sea.

Robin recognized it and he cried, "That's Aquaman's Trident, but where is it located at?"

Black Manta stated, "You may have won this time, but I'll make sure to get the next item."

"What about DC's Atlantis?" Grace suggested.

The item then revealed the next location.

The location was the DC's Atlantis.

Anakin muttered, "Damn it. This is going to be more difficult than I thought."

"We can this we just have to be fast" Grace stated as they got teleported to DC's Atlantis.

The soldiers of Atlantis surrounded the heroes and were taken to the throne of Aquaman.

"Aquaman, we need your help to save this Disney world that's also called Atlantis so can we borrow your trident?" Robin asked.

Aquaman approached Anakin and he said, "You look familiar. Aren't you the boy who pulled the legendary Sword of Timaeus from the stone?"

Anakin answered, "Yes your highness."

Robin asked, "What are you talking about Aquaman?"

"You're part of a legend?" Grace asked.

"Is he talking about the sword in the stone?" Naitus wondered.

Anakin answered, "In the Atlantis expedition of 2013, I had to go through trials of fate in order to earn my way to the sword and when my godfather punched King Kakeshim, Timaeus Dawnrider was shot and killed trying to give me the gem to release the sword, Calliope and Ajax were left for the task and Ajax was shot taking the bullet for Calliope. I was badly injured from being impaled through my gut by my godfather and I begged Calliope to stop, but she was shot in the chest through her back. In her dying breath before fading from existence, she healed my stab and gave me the gem and I pulled the sword from the stone. The sword was one of the three swords to create the Sword of Unity, but shortly after the Merging stopped, the swords of Courage and Wisdom disappeared as they were not needed. I was told to keep the lightning sword due to my Atlantean descent."

"Cool" Grace stated.

"That is awesome but we really need to borrow your trident before the villians arrive." Natius stated.

Aquaman stated, "There is a man who is trying to find you Anakin. I will let you use my Trident to prevent your Atlantis from ruin. My ally Kahldur is coming with you to help defeat him. The man has left this note."

Anakin took the note and it read, "Arthur, if you meet up with me in king's chamber in our Atlantis I want to challenge you to a final battle. I've been waiting for years to get this opportunity."

Anakin answered, "Looks like we're back to square one again."

"What do you mean Anakin?" Grace asked.

Anakin answered, "We have to go back to Disney's Atlantis."

"Oh boy." Natius whispered as they teleported back to Disney's Atlantis.

Anakin walked to the king's chamber and he was accompanied by a young man who was an Atlantean with light blond hair cut at the bottom, brown skin, pale green eyes, high cheek bones, and a lean build. He possessed black, eel-like tattoos that run across his back and along his arms, which would glow a bright blue when using his powers. He was garbed in a skin-tight, full-body, red-and-blue swimsuit that exposed his arms that possessed webbed hands and webbed feet. It had a set of small dorsal fins on the back of the calves. His uniform was outfitted with stealth-tech. His name was Kaldur'ahm.

Anakin whispered, "Cover me."

The young man nodded and Anakin saw his godfather, but he was talking to a man that was familiar to Anakin. The black hair, blue eyes like Anakin's, garbed in a uniform for someone in the Royal Air Force. It was none other than Anakin's father Caius Marshall. He was in a situation trying to find a way to strike Einon Rourke.

Einon was able to track down Caius and just as he was about to fire, Anakin unleashed an electrical current to distract the commander. Anakin started to laugh to give the ex-commander a little spook.

Anakin was about to strike the commander, but the commander realizing this grabbed the boy's foot and threw him to a pillar, taking Anakin's breath for a second. Anakin was about to get up, but felt his head smacked a by a powerful blow to give him a concussion, leaving Einon to battle Caius and Aqualad on his own.

The Disney Knights and remaining rogues found Anakin, but the spot where he received the four staples was bleeding and Caius picked Einon up and took out a pair of scissors to cut Einon's tongue off and he had bandages to mummify Einon alive.

Caius glowered as he prepared to cut the traitorous man's tongue out, "I warned you to stay the bloody hell away from my son. Now you're going go to through live mummification!"

Mana cried, "Dr. Marshall, your son's bleeding, he's still alive! You need to take him to the hospital. We'll take care of him."

Caius dropped the scissors upon hearing those words, he raced to his son and Anakin's hand dropped the sword. Caius was more worried about his son as he was afraid his child would fall unconscious or even worse and he did not want to go through the funerary process as he did for his eldest son from a previous marriage.

He begged, "Is there someone who can lead me to a medical place like a hospital?"

Rourke screamed, "I hope that brat gets his just reward."

Mahad smacked the man, knocking him out.

Samara opened the portal leading to the doorway to Traverse Town Hospital, and they placed the boy on the gurney and rushed to the room to heal the injury.

Anakin cried, "Dad, please let me sleep."

"No, my son" Caius replied with concern and fear in his voice, "I need you to stay awake, if you sleep you might not wake up again. Please tell me why your brother has wings of a bat. Where did he get them?"

"He earned them." Anakin replied.

Meanwhile, Natius picked up Anakin's sword and he held it to Rourke's throat.

He stated coldly, "You're very lucky that you don't have to be mummified alive. Though I'm trying to think on what I can do to you, I can cut off your remaining limbs and throw you into lava."

"And you're meant to be the good guy?" Rourke asked.

"Watch it buster, or you're going to wish you hadn't talked." Grace threatened.

"What are you gonna do? Energy Blast me to death?" He questioned

Vandela answered, "No."

She turned to Natius and commanded, "I need to borrow a branding iron. Zander, Mahad hold him."

She took the hot branding iron and seared the word child harmer on Rourke's forehead as he screamed in pain.

"Disney Police, We have a criminal that is needed to be escorted to Prison." Grace said as she called the police on Rourke.

Mana snapped as the police escorted the man to the portal leading to prison flipping him off, "I hope you get killed in prison for what you've done to Ani! Maybe you'll stay dead when they fry your ass on the chair!"

Mahad's eyes widened at his little sister as he heard those words.

"Whoa, calm down Mana. That's a bit too dark even for him." Naitus stated, wearily.

"I thought no one uses the electric chair now or is it just the time period we're in?" Grace asked, worriedly while Morgan tried to find another clue.

Danyal answered, "The only states that use the electric chair as of the current era 2016 are: Florida, South Carolina, and Virginia. They are used as an option for inmates over the current method and the current method is lethal injection."

Morgan took his brother's sword and he realized that the last item is the stone where Anakin pulled the sword from.

He shouted, "Hey guys the stone is glowing for some reason."

Morgan was curious, but he stabbed the sword into the stone.

The heroes backed away and to their surprise they saw a cavern.

As they went further into the cavern they turned in surprise saw stone carvings of Rogues that came before them and they started to hear voices of war commands and Danyal went over to a carving that resembled a girl praying and an ice bird was forming around her and the Firebird was battling a lightning dragon and two young men that looked like Natius and Anakin clashing blades.

"I'm getting light and dark clash vibes here." Grace whispered worriedly.

"Is that us?" Naitus asked.

Danyal answered as she took pictures of the carving, "I don't know. I can report this to the elder Disney folk and they can answer the question. I'm taking pictures, largely because we don't know how to move this carving plus it's best not to vandalize this place like troubled kids in gangs."

Danyal looked to another carving seeing Mickey Mouse battling Maleficent and Oswald whilst upside down battling the Shadow Blot and she saw the Book of Disney at the center of the battle.

"Could this be future events, guys?" Grace wondered.

Danyal answered as she took pictures of that carving, "I don't know. We should head back to Traverse Town, maybe the kings can help."

"Don't we need to make sure the Atlantis sword is safe again since the villains said it was glowing when the sequel occurred?" Grace reminded everyone.

Our heroes rushed outside the Atlantean palace to find Kida using a spear that contained properties vital to Atlantis and the lost continent was rising from the sea to the surface world and into the air, but it stopped when Atlantis reached to a point of being two inches above water and the Atlantis sword was starting to seal much to Black Manta's annoyance.

Mahad muttered, "Oh my God. Does this mean that Atlantis is a root town?"

Kida asked, "What's a root town?"

Danyal answered, "A root town is a sanctuary where no villains would harm those who are in need of shelter from the injuries sustained. Kind of like what Traverse Town does."

"I hope so." Grace replied.

"Black Manta, this is a protected zone. Leave Atlantis at once!" Kida ordered.

Black Manta snarled, "You may have won this battle Time Brats, but you've not won the war yet! Just you wait; Syndrome is more alive than you think."

Danyal asked, "What do you mean?"

Black Manta responded, "You brats will find out soon enough."

Then Black Manta summoned a dark portal and disappeared from sight.

"At least the sword is safe now. We have to go figure out what those statues mean and what Syndrome has to do with anything." Grace stated.

Meanwhile in Metro City 2016, Bob Parr was checking the mail and to his surprise he saw his sons Jack-Jack and Dash being held hostage by none other than Syndrome.

12-year-old Jack snapped, "Either release us or I'll hand your butt on a silver platter!"

"I'm not going to release you. Im going to train you" Syndrome stated.

"The plan was to get Jack-Jack back remember? Why do we have dash as well? Do we really need another speedster in our collection?" Hades stated.

Syndrome decided to let Dash go and took the younger brother away.

 **Author's notes:** Looks like the heroes have discovered some extraordinary secrets. Will they be able to find out what those carvings meant? What will become of Jack-Jack? Tune in next episode. Same fanfic channel, same fanfic time.


	29. Episode XCV (95): Holy Finding Nemo!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Non-Disney material nor do I intend to use this for profit.**

Episode 95: Holy Finding Nemo, Batman!

Our heroes headed over to Traverse Town and delivered the pictures to Mickey Mouse.

Mickey stated, "Thanks for the pictures, I'll have Yen Sid look into the pictures. Now you can have access to visit the Finding Nemo world."

Oswald cried, "Batman, we need to have a serious talk about those two lovebirds."

Batman and Oswald went into a private place and he asked, "Batman, I have a good question, are you aware of the World Order?"

Batman answered, "Yes, but what does that have to do with Robin and Danyal?"

Oswald replied, "My point is that this pairing is going to interfere with the world order. One of the world order rules is that one must not meddle in affairs of other worlds, and the relationship between the two is a way of meddling. Plus this girl is from the real world and hails from Disney. In other words, keep them away from each other."

Robin was about to join, but Batman stated, "Robin, we need to talk alone."

Danyal remarked, "Try not to pull off anything idiotic, we'll be waiting at the portal."

Batman and Robin were in the private house discussing on Robin's relationship with Danyal.

Batman stated, "You cannot be with this girl."

Robin asked, "What are you judging it on? She's not like those rabid fangirls that tried to attack me."

Batman answered, "I know that, but unfortunately you two are worlds apart. She's from the real world and hails from Disney and you're from DC which is Warner Bros."

Robin answered back, "Hey, that didn't stop the crossovers. So what's your point?"

Batman was about to answer, but an intercom voice shouted, "Batman and Robin report to the portal of Finding Nemo."

Batman and Robin walked towards the portal.

"I'm just saying to be careful because the relationship might not be able to work in long distances since you're both heroes and the world order can have a tight grip with relationships of other worlds." Batman stated.

"We'll continue this later, ok? I have to go help the others check on Nemo's world." Robin replied.

"Ah Finding Nemo. I remember when I mispronounced the name as 'Memo' good times, good times." Grace sighed happily.

"Are you ready to turn into sea creatures?" Donald asked as he stood beside the portal.

He usually used magic to create the world transformations with Sora and Goofy.

"Ready." Everyone replied.

Our heroes were turned into aquatic animals such as sea turtles and whatnot. However they were just in time to hear a stingray singing named Mr. Ray.

"Where are Robin and Danyal?" Grace asked as she and the others had turned into fish and other sea creatures.

Mahad noticed there were five and the two of them were Robin and Danyal in the forms of the fish.

Batman squinted in disappointment and just as he saw the two about to swim with the three fish consisting of the sneezy Sheldon, Pearl, and Tad.

Nemo who was a clownfish stated, "My dad says, it's not safe."

The older clownfish cried, "Nemo no!"

Batman started thinking about what Oswald told him and he swam over to the two.

Robin looked over his shoulder to see Batman as he said in disappointment, "Richard John Grayson, I told you that you can't be with this girl."

Danyal pointed out, "Sir, I'm not in any way, shape, or form possessive, hell I'm not even rabid."

Batman stated, "I understand that Parker, but I've heard that since you're a Kingdom Hearts nerd, you should know better than to interfere with other worlds' affairs. In other words, the world order still applies to the multiverse outside of Kingdom Hearts. My main concern is that your relationship with Robin might be forbidden because of the boundaries of studios."

Danyal asked, "Are you accusing me of meddling and being a Mary Sue?"

Batman responded, "No. What I mean is that the world order has a rule forbidding distant relationships."

Robin asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Raven stated bluntly, "Oswald the Lucky Rabbit is trying to uphold this peace by saying stay away from Juliet, Romeo."

Danyal asked, "What's the Rabbit's problem?"

The heroes heard something and they turned to see the father and son arguing as Marlin cried, "You were about to swim into open water!"

Nemo retorted, "No, I wasn't gonna go out there."

Marlin answered back cutting him off, "It's just a good thing I was here. If I hadn't arrived in time, I wouldn't know what..."

Pearl stated, "Sir, he wasn't gonna go."

Tad agreed, "Yeah, he was too afraid!"

Nemo argued turning to Tad, "No, I wasn't!"

Marlin stated, "This does not concern you, kids, and you're lucky I don't tell your parents you weren't out there."

He said to Nemo, "You know you can't swim well."

Nemo retorted, "I can swim fine, Dad, okay?!"

Marlin: No, it's not okay. You shouldn't be anywhere near here! Okay, I was right. You know what? Let's start school in a year or 2."

He started to take Nemo away, but Nemo jerked out of his grasp as he retorted, "No, Dad! Just because you're scared of the ocean-"

Marlin retorted cutting him off, "Clearly you're not ready and you're not coming back until you are. You think you can do these things, but you just can't, Nemo!"

Nemo responded, "I hate you."

The heroes stared in shock and Robin muttered to Batman, "Jesus, I thought my arguments with you were rough."

Nemo touched the 'butt' of the ship and started swimming back to his dad as Marlin told him off only for a diver to appear behind him.

Danyal and Robin decided to help much to Batman's concern and to their surprise another diver who was none other than Mina came behind the two and trapped them into a net taking them to a mechanical boat.

She cried, "Sayonara Bat-freak!"

Batman snapped, "Leave them alone!"

She swam away with the two captives and used a machine that transform the two into birds Danyal was turned into a magpie wearing glasses, while Robin was turned into an American Robin and before the two birds would fly away, she used a net on the birds that had properties of powerful sedatives and the more they tried to break out of the net, the more exhausted they became and eventually they were both out cold.

She whistled for the white boat and quickly patted water on the birds to make it look like they were found on water she said concocting a lie, "Here are two little birds to add to your collection, I found them passed out on the water."

Dr. Sherman took the birds and placed them in a crate that was suitable for birds.

"We'll have to get Nigel to help Danyal and Robin somehow." Grace sighed.

Green asked, "How can we do that? We don't know where that bird is."

Marlin cried as he was frantically swimming, "I'm trying to find my son."

"I think I know someone who can help." Sky smiled as Dory the blue tank fish with black and yellow fins crashed into Marlin.

Dory tried to lead the way, but ended up getting them lost and they came across a trio of fish who are trying to take an oath of not eating fish.

Bruce asked noticing folks with Marlin and Dory, "Who are you guys?"

"This Dory and Marlin and we're the Disney Knights and Rouges of time. Are you going to eat us since you're sharks?" Green asked in a scared voice.

Bruce said, "No."

"Can we join your meeting, Mr. Bruce?" Grace asked.

Bruce answered, "Yes."

"Yay!" Grace cried as they were all taken to a sunken ship that happened to be near land mines.

"I am a nice shark not an eating machine, fish are friends not food" Bruce and his shark friends recited their oath.

Batman noticed a scuba mask that was green with writing and he stated, "This scuba mask can lead us to Nemo, Danyal, and Robin. It says P. Sherman 42 Wallaby Way Sydney. It's a city located in Austrailia. We need to get there quickly."

Dory repeated the address over and over but then Marlin tried to get the mask which caused Dory to get hurt and Bruce to act like he was on some kind of blood addiction!

Mahad muttered, "Ah shit! Swim away!"

Mana cried, "Let's get out of this place!"

Everyone swam away but Bruce accidentally set off the land mines.

Meanwhile Nemo was taken to a fish tank and the Bird Duo was imprisoned in a cage that was as big as a human's facility.

Robin tried to talk to the man, but only for the man to hear tweets.

A man in his sixties wearing scrubs greeted, "Hello little birdie."

Danyal tried to say something only to end up making it sound like a magpie.

Robin stated, "I don't think he can understand us."

Danyal flew around the cage and to her surprise she saw a little bell, and when she tried to ring it to get the man's attention, a cockatiel frantically flew over to her and cried, "Stay away from the bell!"

The girl-turned-bird backed away and to the Bird Duo's surprise a small canary said in a male voice, "Blaze likes his bell."

"You remind me of that yellow fish..." Danyal trailed off.

The two backed away from them slowly and they were behind a Batman decoration only to be startled by a finch that said, "Hiya!"

This caused the two fly in a panic, but a parrot cried, "Calm down, you two."

Robin stated, "Listen, we're two humans transformed into birds, do you know where my team are?"

Nemo was petrified of his new surroundings and he cried, "I want to go home. Do you know where my dad is?"

"He's in the ocean, Nemo. We can't really go there, in this form or at least not under it." Robin explained.

Nemo asked, "Robin, is that you?"

"Yes." Answered Robin

A puffer fish named Bloat asked, "How do you know he's in the ocean?"

A purple and yellow fish named Gurgle was panicking at Nemo not being decontaminated.

A pink Starfish named Peach asked, "Who are these two, Tweety?"

Tweety answered, "Their names are Robin and…Uh…"

Danyal answered, "Danyal."

Robin asked, "So where are we if we're not in the ocean?"

A macaw with blue and red feathers stated, "You are in the office of the dentist, Dr. Phillip Sherman, located in 42 Wallaby Way, in Sydney Australia. My name is Leandro and I've been incarcerated in this cage for four years. This is the rest of the amigos. Tweety the canary is our sentinel, Blaze the cockatiel is the bell protector, Mordecai the parrot is my second in command, the finch back there is Rigby he makes sure that new arrivals are clean, the northeastern cardinal is Angela, but if you hear a pecking noise, that's her because she thinks her reflection is another bird."

One of the birds was a parakeet named Nicolas asked, "Where are you from?"

Robin answered, "We can't tell you. It's classified."

Nicolas screamed at Danyal and he panicked, "This bird is a bad luck one; magpies attack people and they're thieves. Rigby!"

Rigby exclaimed, "Yes sir."

Nicolas answered, "Check this magpie for anything dangerous."

Danyal stated, "I'm not a threat to anyone."

Leandro cried, "Nicolas, calm down. This magpie is not from here."

He turned to the Bird Duo and he said turning the birds' heads, "These guys are the Tank Gang. We're always in contact as we have a common goal for freedom."

"So how do we get out of the cage?" Danyal asked

A pelican named Nigel flew to the window and Danyal asked, "Hey Nigel, can you help us?"

Nigel responded, "I would like to, but I can't go in there."

The dentist shooed the bird away and he took two pictures, one was a girl with auburn hair wearing braces on her teeth holding a dead goldfish in a bag, the other picture was Kitten with a dead northeastern cardinal.

Robin muttered, "Kitten."

Danyal asked, "What's wrong with her?"

Tweety answered, "She wouldn't stop terrorizing him."

Angela cried, "My beloved Noah was her present, but he went to Heaven."

"Oh, no! We all have to get out of here." Robin stated.

"But how? I have a plan for the plastic bags but you guys are a lot harder to get out." Gill added while Nemo was initiated as 'Sharkbait'.

"Wait I read somewhere that if birds like Nigel are found in Australia they get terminated!" Danyal cried.

"So is Kitten Darla's sister or cousin?" Robin questioned as they tried to form a plan.

Leandro stated, "No senor, but she visits here for us."

"Does anyone have a paper clip?" Robin asked.

Leandro answered, "Senor, our plan is that when the cage is dirty, we'll fly out. Though we need to make it as filthy as the fish tank, and the day we'll do that will be mere hours before those hermanos arrive."

"Oh ok." Danyal replied

Robin asked, "How are we going to do that?"

Gil answered, "We the fish will clog the filter. I don't know about you."

Robin remarked, "We can fight to a point that feathers can cover the place."

"Good idea." Gill stated.

Time went past as the others traveled with Dory and Marlin on Turtles after going through jellyfish and then got swallowed by a whale!

As this happened, news travelled from the sea all the way to the birds in Sydney to Nigel about their travels.

Robin stated, "We have 48 hours until Darla and Kitten arrive, we have to make the cage really dirty that the dentist will have to clean it."

Rigby asked, "How do we do that?"

"We eat lots of our food and then…" Robin began.

"Yeah we get it." Peach stated.

Danyal remarked, "We can fight to cover the place with feathers. Besides, we can test our skills against the dentist."

"Yeah!" Robin exclaimed.

Mordecai asked, "Are you guys crazy?!"

Danyal remarked, "Well that's a very positive attitude."

"Don't you want to escape?" Robin asked Mordecai.

Mordecai responded, "Yes, but I have to say this, we could end up in bird jail or as humans would call it humane control."

Danyal replied, "We just need to stay communicated. When do we fight?"

"Tonight" Gill stated as the fish proceed to make the tank dirty.

Later that night, the birds started preparing for the battle and the next morning the cage was covered in feathers.

Dr. Sherman asked, "What time is my appointment tomorrow? Leave the doors open, I have to clean the tank and the bird cage before Darla and Kitten arrive."

"This is our chance Sharkbait." Gill whispered.

The next morning both the cage and tank were cleaned to our heroes' surprise and the dentist started to put his hand in the cage and the birds started biting and hissing at him in anger.

"Good lord, I better get some treats to calm them down." the dentist said as he carelessly left the bird cage open.

"Curse you Aqua scum!" The purple fish cried as Peach read the manual.

Robin asked, "How are we to transport you guys to the sea?"

Danyal noticed a hand and cried, "Robin!"

Robin was grabbed by the dentist and Danyal started pecking and the dentist used the other hand and he placed the two in separate cages, separating the pair and the group.

Danyal tried to attack him, but he shut the door quickly.

"If only the others were here to get everyone out in time." Danyal sighed.

The door burst open and it was Kitten and Darla.

Danyal muttered, "Now we're officially screwed."

Meanwhile Nigel was offering the other half of the heroes a passage to the dentist and to guide them to there.

At the same time, Kitten was terrorizing the birds asking, "Where is the little robin?!"

Robin started thinking of all the terrible things, she would do to him.

"Try using magic!" A voice cried.

Danyal tried to use her magic to get them out in time.

To her surprise, the cages opened and the birds started flying out much to Kitten's shock.

Batman cried, "Robin."

"You have to save Nemo!" Robin cried as they flew out to safety and bumped into Nigel.

Kitten ran outside pulling out a gun and preparing to fire at Robin.

"Look out!" Nigel cried.

Kitten screamed as she fired, "I hope you enjoy your time together!"

Danyal dived to push Robin out of the way as Nigel got the seagulls that chant 'mine!' a lot to attack Kitten while Nemo tried to escape in the plastic bag with water.

Dr. Sherman was about to grab the fish and he saw Marlin who was showing an expression begging him to release his son and with a kind heart, he decided to free Nemo.

The bullet went flying and she felt her wing and shoulder being burned by the bullet's velocity to her surprise it was Leandro who took the bullet as blood was seeping from the bird's body.

Danyal cried, "Curaja! Curaga!"

None of the spells worked and Leandro putting a wing on the bird girl's face as he said, "I was so ready to get out and so ready to taste freedom, but I get to be free from the world's cruelties. I thank you for teaching me and my brethren on fighting for that freedom. The one lesson I learned is freedom has a price. Take care."

Danyal started weeping mournfully over the bird's passing and Dr. Sherman ran out of his office to find the macaw dead with the magpie mourning sorrowfully and he turned Kitten being pecked by the seagulls and he saw a gun in her hand.

Dr. Sherman asked, "What did you to my bird?"

Kitten tried to lie by saying, "A robin startled me."

The dentist saw the bullet.

"Get out!" He cried at Kitten.

Kitten tried to come up with an excuse, "I didn't shoot your bird."

"Then why are you holding a gun?" the dentist asked, suspiciously.

His assistant called the police and Kitten was arrested for animal cruelty and assault with a deadly weapon.

Meanwhile in Traverse Town, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit was irritated about Robin and Danyal being together.

Mickey stated, "Listen Oswald, I know what you're thinking but Danyal is not a possessive Mary Sue. She has inner struggles and flaws."

Oswald remarked, "The ancient laws of the high Disney strictly forbids transnational romance with worlds of Non-Disney folk. I'll have to put those two on trial."

Mickey asked shocked with his half-brother's decision, "How can you consider that?! They're not criminals."

Oswald retorted with anger in his tone, "Darn it Mickey as your older half-brother I order you to place an arrest warrant for those two."

Mickey countered, "You can't just do that. What are you putting them on trial for?"

Oswald replied, "Treason."

Mickey asked, "Treason?! Have you lost your mind?"

Oswald stated, "I have to uphold the world order, now issue those arrest warrants for the both of them."

"Oswald, Dear. Their friend Bernice loves a toon so why can't Danyal?" Ortensia asked as she came into the room.

Oswald answered, "In this case Danyal is in love with someone from the Warner Bros. district and our ancestors had competition with them. Unfortunately, the world order forbids relationships outside of the Disney universe."

False Mickey disguising himself as the true Mickey said, "The arrest warrants have been made. When do you need them to be arrested?"

Oswald not aware of the disguise remarked, "The moment they return to Traverse Town."

The Real Mickey asked, "Where's that faker?"

Oswald asked, "What?!"

The Real Mickey answered, "He just ran with two warrants and tampered with them."

Oswald remarked, "At least we get two forbidden lovers."

"Shouldn't you arrest fake Mickey instead?" Ortensia suggested.

Oswald stated, "That faker needs to be brought to justice, but I'm going to have a word with two little birds that I know.

When our heroes returned to Traverse Town, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit saw Robin and Danyal holding hands.

He reprimanded, "Richard Grayson, Susan Parker. The ancient laws of the high Disney strictly forbids transnational romance with worlds of Non-Disney folk. As prescribed by law, I am ordered to place you both under arrest for treason."

Danyal asked, "What the hell do you mean by that?!"

"Hey! That's not right. They can be together if they want to!" Grace cried.

Oswald pointed out, "The World Order still applies outside of the Kingdom Hearts universe and their relationship is a form of meddling."

Danyal snapped, "I'm not meddling! What's your problem with my love for Robin? Don't give me any lame ass excuse!"

"I'm not trying to be rude, King Oswald but are you sure you know what meddling is?" Robin asked.

Oswald stated, "You have interfered with events of other worlds and this magpie is a meddling Mary Sue!"

Danyal snapped, "What did you call me?"

Oswald stated, "You heard me and as one of the high kings of Disney you are hereby suspended from the magpie powers."

Morgan saw the sword that Oswald was pulling out and he pinned Oswald to the ground and he snapped, "One more word out of you and I'll cut your tongue-"

Morgan noticed something and he ripped the mask off the "lucky rabbit" and the figure looked as if it was Oswald in the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse universe.

The real Oswald the Lucky Rabbit came out of a room looking in a confused tone as he asked, "What the hell is going on here?"

"It's fake Oswald, he was trying to replace you! Arrest him and fake Mickey immediately! They're from the Mickey Mouse clubhouse and are not welcome here." Grace cried remembering what happened to poor Mickey in his last encounter with them.

The fake Oswald was arrested, and Danyal asked the real Oswald, "King Oswald, I have a question to ask of you. Is it true that my love for Robin is forbidden?"

Oswald answered, "No. In spite of competition between the districts love can go beyond various places."

"Oh thank goodness, you are back baby! Can I hug you please?" Grace begged in a fangirl way.

Oswald nodded.

As Oswald was being hugged he stated, "Danyal, Robin. You two need to investigate the whereabouts of the fake Mickey and bring him to justice. Pandora has left you this message."

Danyal took the message and it read, "Bird Duo. I have a proposition for you; I will tell you where fake Mickey is, if you meet me in the fifth district. I can tell you where to look."

 **Author's Notes:** Looks like the Bird Duo have a challenge. Will they be able to arrest Pandora and fake Mickey? Tune in next episode. Same bat-time, same bat-channel.


	30. Episode XCVI (96): Clayton's Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Non-Disney materials. If I did then this series would be real.**

Episode 96: Clayton's Return

Lucifer Morningstar was checking the lower levels of Hell's Prison and he was scolding Hades for his action.

Lucifer chastised, "I warned you not to release any prisoners without my permission. Because of this, you'll manage the River of Styx."

"Do I have to? I got stuck there last time when the wonder boy punched me into it!" Hades protested.

Lucifer answered, "Yes. It's called demotion. Though I must advise you on this goal, there's a villain named John Clayton. In his life, he was a poacher. He was supposed to be in the greed circle where the gold would crush him, but Minos told me that he was also violent. So don't let him out of that river. He will fight his way to the ship forever. If I catch you releasing one more prisoner you'll go down to the Treachery levels where it has the coldness of the titan that froze your ass. So stop complaining and make sure the prisoners don't escape."

"Yes sir" Hades sighed as he did his job.

Hades was trying to make sure the prisoners were staying in line and he saw a soul of a man that was slender with a muscular build, a pencil thin mustache, brown hair that was graying on the sides, thick black eyebrows, and stubbles on his limbs, garbed in clothes suited for a hunter.

He begged, "Please Hades. Get me out of this river."

Hades retorted, "No. I'd like to but my boss will get pissed off if I do that."

Clayton cried, "Please, I have a plan to get what I want. I heard you're siding with Nick Wizard. I need to see him."

Hades thought for a moment, he helped him out of the river and teleported him to Nick Wizard alive.

He stated, "Here's a hunter for you guys. I have to return to the prison."

Meanwhile in Hell, Azrael was monitoring the security camera and he muttered in annoyance as he saw the footage of Hades helping Clayton out, "Master Lucifer is going to demote the bastard."

Meanwhile in Dark Disneyland, Nick Wizard asked, "So Clayton, what were you in Hell for?"

"I tried to sell Gorillas for profit and tried to kill a gorilla man called Tarzan." Clayton replied.

Nick Wizard stated as he handed the pictures of the heroes, "I have a proposition. I'll let you have all the money in my vault. However, you need to grab an amulet and books from a girl with glasses. You need to bring one of the Marshalls to our side."

Clayton asked, "What's so special about books and an amulet?"

Mina snapped, "They're very valuable!"

Clayton asked, "How valuable?"

"Like 20 thousand vaulable plus those books will give us the upper hand." Nick Wizard stated.

Clayton asked, "Which Marshall do you want?"

"Morgan is clearly good again but Anakin... He might be persuaded." Nick Wizard grinned.

Clayton thought of a new idea and he suggested, "Instead of going after the young Marshall, why not go after the werewolf, Talbot?"

Nick Wizard smiled at the idea.

Meanwhile the Bird Duo went over to the fifth district and Pandora answered, "Fake Mickey is in Tarzan's world."

King Oswald cried on the intercom, "Robin, Danyal the world of Tarzan is ready."

"Do you need back-up, you guys?" Grace asked.

Danyal answered, "I'm unsure."

"Maybe Green can come along as back up? I've never been to a jungle before but I can just about remember what happens in the movie." Grace suggested.

Anakin stated, "We're following the human expedition team, though we need to be careful around here."

"Roger that so I'll come with you guys?" Grace asked.

"Yes." Answered Danyal

Toboé cried, "I'll go with you."

Danyal asked, "Hey Morgan, do you have any tracking devices?"

Morgan answered, "I asked Batman to help in developing these suckers."

He pulled out a case and it contained tracking bracelets as he cautioned, "These tracking devices have infrared night vision and can hack into many systems. I'll say this again do not take them off. They're developed to keep you guys safe."

"Roger that, Morgan." Grace replied.

"Who's ready to go?" Green asked.

"While you're away, we can check that labyrinth place." Natius suggested.

Bianca asked, "Did someone say Labyrinth?"

Mahad answered, "Yes. I remember the late David Bowie as the Goblin King."

Natius muttered, "God rest his soul. Samara, you should go with Danyal."

Samara asked, "Why?"

Natius answered, "Largely because it's easy to get lost and it's too dangerous for a girl like you."

"Sweet memories, I had no idea that was him when I first watched it. I remember that girl holding her brother up and summoning the goblin king. Then I found out a while ago that WAS him and it was that movie I saw" Grace explained, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Good call, Natius." Danyal stated.

Our heroes proceeded into the portals of the separate worlds.

When Danyal came to, she exclaimed, "We're in the world of Tarzan folks."

Our heroes came across the human expedition team consisting of Jane, her father, and Clayton.

"Hello, are you the famous Jane Porter?" Grace asked.

Jane answered, "Yes, we're looking for gorillas and so far, we haven't found a single one. Though we did find nests and I believe we found family groups."

"Family groups?" asked Clayton, "These are wild beasts that would tear your head off when they look at you."

Danyal sang, "Never smile at a crocodile."

Clayton interrupted Danyal as he asked, "Have we met?"

Danyal answered, "Not really."

"We're humble explorers like you just from different parts of the world even though I'm from England." Grace explained, quickly.

Clayton decided to go on ahead and the professor followed as soon as Jane was about to follow them she tripped. Robin and Danyal helped her up

Anakin exclaimed, "Hey guys, I think we've got company."

A baby baboon climbed down and started to chew on an orange fruit, and Jane was starting to draw it and as soon as she looked where the baboon was, it went on her shoulder admired the picture and swiped it.

Jane and our heroes followed where that little baboon had gone, they found it tearing through pages until it found the picture it was looking for.

Jane barked, "Give me that!"

However the baboon refused and started hugging it. Anakin face palmed.

He muttered, "God this is getting us nowhere."

Morgan shouted, "Hey look bananas!" the baboon fell for it and Jane snatched the picture, the baboon tried to get it back, but suddenly it started crying.

Danyal muttered, "Christ this baboon reminds me of the time my book was almost stolen by that annoying half-pint."

Toboé turned around and saw a swarm of older baboons which looked angry he muttered, "Fuck. We're dead."

"We don't wish to harm any of you" Grace said as she attempted to reason with them.

"They don't speak English, girl!" Jane cried.

Danyal shouted, "Run for your lives!"

Our heroes started running with Jane and they were heading to the cliff, Danyal cried, "Pica Exorior!"

She transformed into Magpie and she cried, "Robin! You know what to do. Double Jump!"

Robin did as he was instructed, and he started flying with Morgan and Magpie.

"Oh yeah! Let's go!" Grace cried as she used her purple energy to create rope to stop Jane and herself from falling.

They saw a tan slender muscular man with long dark brown hair, blue-green eyes, garbed in loincloth holding Jane.

Natius started to see some trees and screamed, "Oh God no!"

Grace grabbed a vine and caught Natius in it.

Our heroes started to follow Tarzan to a log and on either sides, baboons were surrounding the heroes, so our heroes followed him down as they were falling in the log they realized that it was too narrow and the log broke apart due to the baboons trying to fit in, and everything cracked. Our heroes needed to grab some vines which started to hurt everybody's hands with the exception of Jane, Danyal, Robin and Morgan.

(I have a better idea. Why not have them be led to the camping ground.)

When they got there they saw a group of gorillas trashing the camp, Tarzan started to chatter with one of the gorillas.

Morgan whispered, "He's one of them."

Jane felt something and it was huge silverback gorilla, Jane screamed grabbed a dipper as a defense, the gorilla snapped at Tarzan in his language and they left.

Danyal stared in confusion heard a voice shouting, "Jane? Where are you?"

Professor Porter and Clayton arrived to see their camp was a mess, Clayton asked, "Good heavens what happened?"

Jane started explaining about what happened with her and the others, and when she got to the point with the gorillas.

Clayton asked, "Where Jane, where?"

"He left with them." said Anakin

"Who?" Professor Porter asked

Jane answered, "Tarzan the ape man."

Meanwhile, the gorilla said, "Everyone, we'll avoid the strangers. Don't let them seek you and do not seek them out."

Tarzan replied, "They mean us no harm Kerchak."

Kerchak answered back, "Tarzan, I don't know them."

Tarzan replied, "I do and I spend more time with them."

Kerchak stated with anger in his tone, "You may be willing to risk the family's safety, but I'm not."

Tarzan asked, "Why are you threatened when someone's different than you."

Kerchak answered, "Stay away from the strangers and protect this family."

The next day after the camp was cleaned up Jane was drawing the description of what Tarzan looked like, Clayton was tired about this and snapped, "Professor you're here to find gorillas, not indulge some girlish fantasy."

"Fantasy?! I didn't imagine him, Tarzan is real."

Then Tarzan appeared suddenly, the professor was excited, but Clayton pulled out his gun proceeding to shoot him, Danyal pushed the gun as a gunshot was fired scaring the birds. "Clayton."

The professor was overjoyed and said, "He could be the missing link."

Clayton remarked, "Or our link to the gorillas."

Clayton walked to Tarzan as he asked, "Where are the gorillas?"

Tarzan didn't answer but fooled with Clayton's chin much to the hunter's annoyance he grabbed Tarzan's hand and he shouted, "GOR-ILL-AS."

Tarzan shouted back, "GOR-IL-LAS!"

Danyal said, "Hey guess what?! Shouting's not helping he doesn't understand English!"

Clayton looked at her and said, "If I can teach a parrot how to sing "God Save the Queen" I can teach this savage a thing or 2."

Anakin remarked, "Oh please, you wouldn't teach a parrot how to moonwalk."

Clayton drew a picture of a gorilla, and Danyal scoffed, "That drawing looks like something a cat would do."

Anakin remarked, "Or an Ewok from the Star Wars series!"

"A parrot singing the anthem? You wish!" Grace laughed at the idea.

Then she thought of a wonderful idea.

"You guys go help Tarzan and Jane. I'm going to have some fun with Clayton" she chuckled and winked at the others.

"Wait for me!" Green cried

While Clayton was holding his gun thinking about gorillas, Grace began to sing the perfect song for him.

"Hello darkness my old friend, I've come to speak with you again" she sang.

"Hello." Green spooked Clayton as he said this.

Clayton ignored them and he said to Tarzan, "Gorilla." Tarzan copied what Clayton said as he took the chalk.

Professor Porter said, "I think he got it."

"Gorilla, gorilla." Said Tarzan as he was drawing on the chalkboard .

Clayton snapped, "No, no, no, no, no, no." Tarzan started mimicking him as the two were fighting.

Jane snatched the chalk and said, "Let me take it from here." Later that night in the tents, Jane used a slide projector and showed pictures, during that time Tarzan was starting to fall in love with Jane, rather than leading to the gorillas.

When Jane was drawing a parrot, the parrot flew off, but Tarzan took her to an area where parrots were and they started to go around her, and later that night she was thought how to swing a vine.

Clayton snapped, "The boat will arrive any day now ask him straight out."

Jane asked in hesitation, "Tarzan, will you take us to the gorillas? Do you understand?"

"I understand," answered Tarzan, "but I can't."

"Why not?" asked Jane

"Kerchak." Tarzan replied.

Later that evening while Jane was asleep Tarzan started to look at more frames until he found one that depicted a man holding a bouquet of flowers to a woman.

The next morning, a group of men were packing the tents, barrels and whatnot, Clayton was talking to a captain as he begged, "Just tell them that the boiler was damaged and we'll be back in three days."

The captain asked, "And be late for every port in London?"

"But we came all this way for nothing." Protested Jane

The captain replied, "I'm sorry Miss Porter, but I simply can't do it."

Anakin stated, "You need to be on alert, there's an APB for a man that has been wanted for several criminal charges."

The captain simply ignored him and walked off; Clayton looked at Jane and snapped, "This is your fault! I should have followed my instincts and set traps for the beasts!"

As Jane was walking and yelling at Clayton for being impossible she bumped into Tarzan, and said to him, "My father and I were wondering if you would like to come to London with us? However you can't return to the jungle, ever."

When Tarzan asked her to stay, Jane left crying. Clayton told Tarzan that if he shows her to the gorillas, she'd stay.

"Clayton, you stay at the camp while Tarzan does that understand?" Grace stated, firmly.

Jane insisted, "He needs to come along."

Our heroes followed Tarzan and his group to a beautiful area where they saw a brown female gorilla.

Clayton was going to go after her, but Danyal held him back saying, "You'll only frighten her more nitwit."

Tarzan started to call her back which caused a lot of gorillas to appear which caused the professor to pass out.

Meanwhile Clayton was marking a map, Anakin saw the map and he asked, "What the bloody hell is th-rmrphrprmr! Anakin felt a damp cloth covering his nose and mouth, Anakin tried to yell for help but all that came out were, "Mrmrphrprmr!"

He heard the man whispering in his ear in a gentle and a sickly sweet tone, "Breathe it all in and the nightmare will soon be over."

Anakin as he struggled, he felt as his muscles were turning to liquid and his eyelids were becoming heavy and the last thing he heard was a laugh and darkness took over.

"You got this boy and not the another one?" A voice asked.

"What was I supposed to do? He almost discovered my plans!" Clayton cried.

"Do you want to call your sister for help?" The voice asked him.

"I can keep them all restrained on my own" Clayton stated.

"Hello darkness, my old friend. I've come to talk with you again" the song echoed.

"Because a vision softly creeping

Left its seeds while I was sleeping

And the vision that was planted in my brain

Still remains within the sound of silence." Grace sang with Green as they found Clayton.

Kerchak discovered the humans and tried to attack Clayton, but Tarzan stopped him and he cried, "All of you go now!"

Our heroes fled and they took Anakin with them.

Moments later, Tarzan released Kerchak from his grip and said with nervousness in his tone, "Kerchak, I didn't-I'm sorry-"

Kerchak responded, "I asked you to protect our family. And you betrayed us all."

Later that night as Tarzan was discovering his true family, Danyal walked into the tent where Anakin was resting and she felt coils of guilt wrapping around her heart and she felt a dark presence behind and when she turned around, she saw no one she exited the tent and followed a trail of infrared footprints that led her to Clayton's tent.

She opened it and found crudely drawn pictures and one of them depicted gorillas and Toboé in a cage and Clayton swimming in a pool of money, and she saw a picture of Clayton carrying her books and amulet to a crudely drawn Nick Wizard.

She muttered as she picked up the pictures with a look as if she was going to reveal these to the heroes, "These drawings give South Park a run for its money."

She felt someone behind her and felt a hand covering her nose and mouth, she knew what it meant the person was trying to cut off her airflow to a point she'd black out. She spotted the figure's foot and stepped on it in a harsh manner causing him to yell in pain and ran out of the tent.

Robin was hearing the yell of pain and saw Danyal running, but the figure caught up to her and grabbed her, but not before the girl dropped the pictures as she collapsed in her captor's arms.

"Danyal!" Robin cried.

He ran charging at the figure, but he threw a smoke bomb obscuring his vision, he was heartbroken, but he picked up the pictures and he ran frantically trying to wake up Anakin as he cried in a panicking tone, "Wake up!"

Anakin was still asleep, Robin pulled out an air horn and blared it, but Anakin punched him in the face and went back to sleep.

"Robin, what's wrong?" Grace asked, sleepily.

"Danyal's unconscious and the person who knocked her out got away. I have a hunch it could be Clayton or worse." Robin replied.

Grace snapped awaken.

"Let's go!" she stated.

Meanwhile in Clayton's tent, Clayton was searching in Danyal's satchel for books and when he heard people walking in, he dropped the satchel and ran off.

Anakin found the girl out cold and he took her to the tent.

Grace, after seeing the pictures, went to inspect Clayton's tent while Danyal was being tended to.

Clayton came in asking, "What are you doing here?"

"Inspecting your place for parasites, did you see who hurt my friend earlier?" Grace asked as Danyal's sachet was in her bag but Clayton hadn't seen it.

Clayton answered, "I'm sure your friend is insane. So I'll go into the room and take care of her."

"No, no. I'll check her. You're not a doctor, Mr. Clayton the hunter or did you forget the song?" Grace stated, smugly as she swiftly left before he got suspicious.

Clayton felt a sense of relief and he was writing a message to Nick Wizard.

'Dear Nick wizard,

I got help knocking out the bird girl and got hold of her things.

I need to leave before I'm killed again. Can you send help? ' He wrote.

Grace checked Danyal's satchel and the book sand the amulet were hidden in secret compartments of the bag.

Clayton to his surprise instead of finding the books and amulet, he found out the books were fake and the amulet had no magpie.

He screamed, "That girl is so going to die by my hands!"

Grace then rushed to the others after she checked on Danyal and explained what happened.

"How much time do we have?" Anakin asked.

"Not long we have to convince Tarzan to stay and help fight Clayton with us because I get the feeling he may try to kill me and Danyal!" Grace exclaimed worriedly.

Samara asked, "How can we do that?"

"We have proof of what he's up to do we show it to Jane, Tarzan and the professor quickly" Grace explained swiftly.

Just as they were about to present the pictures, the pictures were burned and they heard a fight going on as they heard Robin yelling, "Get out of here, traitor!"

Clayton stated nervously feigning concern for the girl, "Come on, I have to make sure that accidents don't happen like what happened to your parents."

Robin gritted his teeth as he snarled, "If I was in her position. Danyal would say, 'Get the fuck out of here while you can still run!'"

"Clayton, you're dead meat! The rest of you go get Tarzan fast. I'll help Robin." Grace stated.

Robin was about to throw the bird-a-rang, but Clayton fled.

Robin muttered, "Damn."

Danyal came to and she asked, "Did you catch the criminal?"

Robin answered, "No, but we should rest if we're to apprehend the bastard."

The next day, the heroes were climbing on the boat only to be surrounded by the Disney Villains and Jane along with her father was getting captured.

"Let them go! Or you're slowly becoming the Overtakers from 'Kingdom keepers' in your quest?!" Grace cried.

Clayton said in a sly voice, "I think I can prevent a few things from happening if…"

Danyal asked with anger in her tone, "If what?"

Fake Mickey said, "If you Time Brats surrender the ancient weapons. You young mage give me the books and the amulet."

Danyal asked, "Excuse me?!"

Clayton stated, "Three little words Danyal, that's all it takes."

Danyal snapped, "Drop dead Clayface!"

Clayton smacked the back of her head with the butt of his rifle and he said, "Last chance girl."

Danyal responded, "Screw you!"

One of the Disney villains was preparing to fire a powerful blast strong enough to overpower a Rhydon.

"Reyes, bring Starlight with you to Tarzen's world fast! We need extra back-up" Grace said, frantically into a speaker phone.

"On it." Reyes replied.

"We heroes don't give in to guys like you!" Naitus cried.

"And Fake Mickey, go back to Mickey Mouse club house where you belong you monster!" Grace added.

Fake Mickey answered, "No. Fire!"

Morgan dodged the blast and he grabbed one of the villains by the tongue as he was ready to chop it off.

Danyal snapped, "Marshall! Put that thing down!"

Morgan flipped her off and Danyal broke free from the villains grip, but as she was focusing her attention on Morgan, Samara noticed one of the villains preparing to fire a sleeping dart behind her back.

"Watch out!" Samara cried.

By chance, Reyes and Starlight arrived just in time with summoned shield.

Clayton asked, "Who are those freaks?"

"They're not freaks! They're our friends. Hit it Reyes!" Grace cried as Reyes cast a dark spell on Clayton.

Clayton asked, "What did you do?"

"I used a special spell from an ancestor which causes paralysis." Reyes smiled.

Clayton tried to move, but Morgan used a pair of scissors preparing to cut Clayton's tongue out, but decided to drop them.

He cried, "Marik get the coffin and wax."

Danyal asked, "Are you doing what I'm thinking now?"

Morgan roughly threw Clayton roughly and he threatened, "Tell Nick Wizard, he'll have my brother in the dark side when pigs fly. Now you need to tell us what is Nick targeting? If you don't answer, Marik will pour extremely hot wax into the casket until you give us an answer or you can burn in a slow and painful way. Make your choice."

"Anakin? You think we'd target him after what happened? Don't make me laugh, your wolf friend on the other hand..."

Clayton just smiled.

"I don't know anymore that except there's a sword in Tarzen's old home." he added.

Morgan dumped the hot wax on Clayton, much to Danyal's aggravation.

Clayton screamed and writhed as the wax was burning his skin. The villains started to stare in shock at Morgan.

Grace used her magic to stop the wax from burning anymore of his skin, the villains ran off in fright.

Danyal asked, "What the hell is wrong with you Marshall?! Ever heard of the phrase, "Thou shalt not kill"?"

Morgan snapped, "I found out Nick's new target. Apparently the Star Wars sword is still in danger, but the sword is in a place called Coruscant."

Anakin started to have flashbacks and he said with a firm voice, "I know the place; it's where the Jedi trained. As I remember correctly, mum was a Jedi right?"

Morgan answered, "Well technically yes, but since we're going into the past prior to the Empire's establishment. You might want to use a different name to avoid confusion with Anakin Skywalker. I think you should use the name Artorius Dawnrider."

Fake Mickey and Pandora were about to slip away, but Samara cried, "Ropes of truth!"

Morgan snapped, "You'll reveal all now! Where's this world's sword?"

Pandora answered, "The treehouse structure."

"Guys, we need to put these two in a special prison for reforming: The Mickey Mouse Club. There you'll be made to sing and eventually be influenced by the good nature of the cast and characters." Grace suggested.

"You guys take them there, we'll get the sword." Naitus stated.

"But what about Clayton?" Sky pointed out.

"Tarzan, get him." Jane grinned.

Danyal smiled as Clayton was being chased and held down by the man.

Anakin walked up taking a chloroform rag as he said in a smug tone, "Payback's a bitch."

He used the rag on the man long enough for the man to faint.

"Let's see in kingdom hearts you died but will you die here?" Grace wondered addressing the scared Clayton.

Clayton pulled out a gun and tried to shoot Morgan, but Anakin pushed him aside and screamed in agony as the bullet drove into his arm.

Danyal snapped, "Throw the bastard overboard, crocodiles will bite his ass."

"Tarzan, kick his butt!" Grace cried as Danyal went over to Anakin.

Morgan begged his younger brother as tears fell down his face, "Please, don't die on me. You're one of the reasons why I still keep on living."

Danyal said as she proceeded to use medical scissors to cut his undershirt and removed the vest, "Sorry Ani."

She saw the bullet and asked, "Batman, do you know about the medical fields on bullet wounds?"

"I know a few things." Batman said as he got some disinfectant.

Anakin was involuntarily twitching and Batman said to Anakin, "Anakin, this is going to sting, but it is going to be used to make sure your arm doesn't get infected."

He applied the disinfectant on the boy's arm as he gasped in agony.

Samara opened the portal and she cried, "This will lead to the Traverse Town medical center."

"You guys get him safely to the hospital. I think we'll have to split up again for Star Wars and Labyrinth." Naitus urged Samara and Batman.

"Who's ready to dance in honor of David Bowie?!" Grace cried.

Bianca cried, "Whoo-hoo!"

Morgan stated, "Half of my team will head over to the world of Star Wars and if my younger brother wakes up, he'll come with me."

Sometime later, Anakin woke up in a shock from a nightmare of killing his neighbors and allies and he saw his arm bandaged and the bullet was gone. He looked around and he asked, "Where Morgan?"

Mickey answered, "He's in the Star Wars World."

Anakin asked, "Should I wait here or should I go to him?"

"You need to take it easy, Anakin. You did get shot so you'll have to recover your strength ok? Morgan will be fine." Danyal reassured him.

"However, if you feel up to fighting you can go and join him. They're in the pre-empire times." She added.

 **Author's notes:** Looks like the heroes split up again. Will they succeed in protecting the worlds' swords? Tune in next episode.


	31. Episode XCVII (97): Jedi & the Dragon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Star Wars nor do I intend to use this for profit.**

Episode 97: The Jedi and the Dragon

Anakin Strife decided to follow his older brother and to his surprise as he heard blasters being fired.

He muttered, "Ah bugger me!"

"Who is that guy?" A clone asked.

"I don't know but maybe our new allies can help" Anakin Skywalker said.

" _I need a new name for this universe."_ Anakin Strife thought.

He took out his katana lightsaber that had silver light emanating from the hilt much to the surprise of Skywalker.

Anakin Strife snapped as he slashed the droids, "You're no match for the legendary Artorius Dawnrider!"

"That's a wonderful name." Skywalker exclaimed.

Artorius responded, "Thanks mate. Though you can call me Arthur."

Obi-Wan thought, "Why does the name Arthur sound familiar?"

"Because it's a special name?" Grace suggested.

"So what's our objective?" Arthur (Aka Anakin) asked.

Obi-Wan answered, "Our goal is to protect the Chancellor. A man by the name of Nick Wizard wants him. Do you know him?"

Arthur (Anakin) answered, "That loser has been a thorn in my side. Should I enter the building and scout for Grevious?"

Obi-Wan asked, "Do you know where the Chancellor's office is?"

Arthur (Anakin) answered, "Apparently I do."

He ran off to the building.

"Anakin and Obi, Sir please be weary of the chancellor. He might not be what he appears to be" Grace warned the two Jedi Knights.

Arthur (Anakin) sprinted through the halls cutting down droids that got in his way.

Nick Wizard was waiting to be 'escorted' by Arthur.

 _Palpatine will be pleased_ he thought.

Arthur charged into the room joked, "Knock, knock."

Toboé cried, "Room service!"

"Just the boys I wanted to see" Nick Wizard smiled.

Arthur (Anakin) asked, "What's your scam this time? You're going to turn one of us to the dark side?"

"I'm not THAT predictable but let's say there's a new twist to these 'Prequels' you're used to." Nick Wizard replied, ominously.

Toboé asked, "What kind of twist?"

"You'll see." Nick Wizard replied, simply.

He took the chancellor away.

Nick wizard got out a blaster gun and started shooting at them.

Then he gave it to the REAL chancellor and vanished.

The memory of him being the chancellor left Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan's minds as soon as he left.

The clones got word of Arthur and Toboé attacking chancellor and had them arrested.

Arthur (Anakin) muttered, "Ah bugger."

Toboé snapped, "If you guys take us to prison, then you might as well say your prayers!"

Arthur snarled, "Talbot! Enough!"

"Everyone please calm down this is a misunderstanding!" Grace cried as she stood between the two boys and the clones.

One of the clones stated, "They attacked the chancellor."

Arthur retorted, "Really? You guys should go after Nick Wizard. He has Palpatine. Not us."

"Why should we trust you?" One of the clones asked.

"Because they're on our side." Anakin Skywalker said.

Danyal and the others stood beside the two Jedi masters.

"Your friend here explained the situation. Now let the boys go. We need to get Palpatine back for questioning." he added.

"But Anakin, Nick Wizard is very dangerous. You've never faced him before." Arthur pointed out.

"True, but you can back me up in case I get tempted" Skywalker replied.

"Such irony." Grace muttered.

"Did you say something?" Skywalker asked.

"Nope." Grace replied.

"Nick wizard might be at the republic netting as we speak." Danyal stated.

The heroes saw a ship being piloted by Nick Wizard.

Nick Wizard cried, "If you want the chancellor back, meet me in Grievous's ship."

"The scary heaving guy?" Grace cried.

"We'll be there, you snake!" Morgan cried.

Arthur stated, "We should think of a tactic to go against Nick Wizard and the wheezy Grievous."

Obi-Wan noticed the silver lightsaber katana and he asked, "Where did you get the lightsaber?"

Arthur answered, "It was my mum's."

"How very noble she must have been." Obi-wan said.

"Do you guys have a ship?" Green asked.

One of the clone troopers answered, "Yes."

Our heroes came across a huge ship and smaller ships that would go into battleships for rescue operations.

Arthur muttered, "Nick Wizard, if we meet again I'll make sure to place you in the same prison my godfather's in."

Our heroes came across a huge ship and smaller ships that would go into battleships for rescue operations.

Arthur muttered, "Nick Wizard, if we meet again I'll make sure to place you in the same prison my godfather's in."

Morgan said, "If I get my hands on that world destroying rat, I plan on mummifying him alive."

Obi-Wan asked, "Why?"

Morgan responded, "He lied to me about my younger brother."

Anakin saw images of Morgan's life and saw a flashback of Morgan.

(Flashback 2012)

 _Morgan had a sense of remorse; as he heard news of his younger brother. Coils of grief and guilt were binding his heart as the words Arthur and forest. He stared to the floor as he tied a sheet around his neck. He jumped off the bed hoping to purge his sins, but he felt his body tumbling to the ground as orderlies cut him down and darkness took over._

 _Morgan woke up and to shock found out he was unable to move and he looked at his wrists and stared in shock over the factor that he was imprisoned under tight straps after he was caught by the orderlies trying to end his life by hanging himself with a sheet upon finding out what happened to his younger brother._

 _Salty tears of remorse filled and fell from his eyes as he was screaming over and over, "Arthur! I'm sorry!"_

 _He sobbed for a split second and he heard a door open to his shock._

 _A figure came in the room with his hood on and took out the guards there with the use of anesthetics._

 _Morgan asked, "What the hell are you supposed to be? If you're a cosplayer, then you're at the wrong place."_

 _"I am Nick wizard, I can help you find closure if you join me?" The figure asked._

 _Morgan asked, "Is my brother Arthur dead? Please tell me it's not too late!"_

 _Nick wizard thought carefully about his answer._

 _"He died in the forest. No one knows where his body is." Nick wizard replied._

 _'He might be of use to me' he thought to himself._

(End of flashback)

Anakin muttered, "Oh my God."

Obi-Wan exclaimed, "Anakin, Morgan. It's time to take care of the mission."

Anakin walked with Morgan as he pondered on the flashback that he saw.

"Let's go beat the snot out of Nick Wizard!" Grace cried as they boarded one of the ships and tracked Nick Wizard's location.

Danyal stated, "Looks like we're going to have to break their shields."

"Can I shoot the left while Arthur shoots the right?" Grace asked.

Danyal answered, "Yes."

Anakin Skywalker was pondering on what he saw about Morgan.

Obi-Wan ordered, "Anakin cover those two."

Anakin got the front blaster and shot at enemy ships.

Once the shields were broken, our heroes fought against the droids, and Morgan fired a blaster as he cried, "Death from above, suckers!"

Danyal taunted, "End of the line, boltheads!"

She unleashed a paralyzing spell and Robin hacked into the droid's mainframe causing the droid to fight the other droids.

Danyal blasted one of the droids causing it to crash onto a ship preparing to take flight and she muttered, "Fatality."

Robin retorted, "More like heroic brutality."

"I can't see the ship Nick wizard stole. Don't we have to be careful about the empire?" Grace asked, nervously.

Obi-Wan asked, "Empire?"

"You know the dark force wielders with their giant army?" Green asked.

Danyal whispered, "We're not there yet. I still have suspicions on Palpatine."

"Shoot, my bad. I must be on the fritz again" Grace said, nervously.

"What my friend meant to say was there are a few dark force wielders that no one knows the names that you must look out for. They're dangerous and Nick Wizard has trained one of them." Green added.

Anakin Skywalker asked, "Is Morgan one of them?"

Morgan snapped, "I was duped like an idiot, jackass."

"No, Morgan is on our side young Skywalker. How old are you again?" Grace asked.

"Morgan, you might want to stay with Arthur." Danyal whispered.

Morgan stated, "All right. What do we do? Do we wait out here or do we get to cover you guys?"

"You can cover us." Grace replied.

Arthur stated, "All right."

Once the heroes caught up to Palpatine, Morgan flew towards him and he punched Nick Wizard in the face.

He snarled, "You are on the APB list and have a huge ass price on your head. Let's see if I can pull off the move nightmare torment."

He started to bend the shadows around him and created a darker silhouette that resembled a dark entity.

Palpatine smiled as he used purple dark force lightening on him.

Nick Wizard called a 'friend' to handle the situation as he left the fight through a dark portal.

Morgan annoyed with Nick's evasion challenged the friend by firing a substance that would cause nightmarish illusions to be real.

The figure used a similar move Darth Vader does when he force chokes someone but made Morgan move backwards into a wall.

Morgan asked as he felt strangulation struggling to use his bat wings to attack, "What the hell are you supposed to be? Who the hell are you?"

"You'll find out soon enough but only when your Knights have been 'upgraded'" the figure said in a deep voice.

"It's ok, padawan. I can take it from here" Palpatine said as the figure went away

Morgan taunted, "Well, looks like I got a bounty big enough to put Clayton to shame. Surround him! Keyblade Terra, knock the bastard out! Titan Terra, nail him to the ground!"

Armoured Terra got out his earth shaker keyblade and spam-hit the dark master while Titan Terra hit the ground caused where Palpatine stood to shake.

Palpatine tried to get up, but felt his hands being pierced as spike shaped rocks were drilling right through them.

Palpatine begged, "Please you have the wrong man. I demand an explanation, demonic spirit!"

Morgan retorted, "You want to be freed? Tell me the padawan's name or I'll crucify your ass on the ground!"

"I can assure you he's not the guy you're think of. He's from a Very distant future but I can't say his real name as it will ruin the surprise. They call him 'Dark Zero, because he appeared at a very dark part of history." Palpatine replied.

"Wait if we keep him here we might change the events that are meant to occur" Grace stated.

"And if we stay too long we could all get killed in the process" Danyal added.

"We must find the sword quickly." Arthur whispered.

"I'm so confused right now why is he here and where's count Dooku?" Anakin Skywalker asked.

Dooku asked, "Is someone looking for me?"

"Count Dooku are you alright? I think the rebulic is waiting to see who you will appoint chancellor next " Anakin replied.

"Anakin, my boy why don't you join me when I make my choice?" Dooku asked.

"Arthur, you're going to have to shadow the two of them on a stake out mission." Grace whispered.

Arthur asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean you keep a sharp eye on Anakin, my friend." Grace replied in a hushed voice as Anakin followed Count Dooku.

Arthur followed the two and he was eavesdropping on their conversation about those newcomers, Anakin able to sense Arthur stated, "Dawnrider, do me a favor stay out of this conversation. It doesn't concern you."

As a precaution, Robin used his abilities to help Arthur blend in as even Anakin wouldn't detect him this time.

Anakin Skywalker was being bothered by his nightmares of his wife dying.

Arthur somehow could feel and know what Anakin saw in the force vision.

Arthur asked Grace, "What should I do about Skywalker, he's having visions of his wife dying?"

"That means we're getting close to his transformation. Should we stop it from happening?" Grace asked Green.

Danyal answered, "Unfortunately, this will cause Star Wars Rebels to not exist. Then again it's a really interesting scenario."

"I love Star Wars rebels even Thrawn is so scary" Grace stated but then sighed.

"Anakin is meant to restore balance to the force right? So we're going to have let him do his thing no matter how painful it is to watch." She added, sadly.

Morgan stated, "It sucks, but at least we got Palpatine. Though Dooku is in charge as chancellor."

Arthur heard a scream and he ran only to find Mace Windu getting electrocuted after his hand was cut off.

Arthur in an attempt to stop Skywalker tried to confront Anakin by drawing his lightsaber katana out, but Dooku used a dark force known as Summon Fear causing the boy to see a mirrored version of him dressed in clothes suited for a villain and Arthur ran off in a fright.

Arthur (Anakin) under the influence of the insanity he was driven to by the summon fear pulled out a knife as coils of unwanted guilt were eating him. Nick Wizard smiled as he watched on.

Danyal entered the room in shock with Grace as Arthur prepared to drive the blade into his heart.

Danyal cried with worry in her tone, "Marshall! Put the knife down!"

Arthur (Anakin) shouted as he felt tears running down his eyes as he held the knife closer to his heart, "Step back! I will do it! I swear to God, I will do it!"

Grace rushed and grabbed the wrist holding the knife as she begged, "Arthur, let us help you."

Arthur (Anakin) replied struggled to break from the girl's grip, "Why? So I can betray you guys?! Is that it?!"

Grace asked with fear and concern in her voice, "What would your mother say if she saw you in this position?"

Arthur (Anakin) started having flashbacks of his mother and he felt something sharp, small and metal as a needle was piercing the flesh of his wrist as he dropped the knife and he turned to see in his shock it was Danyal injecting Sedative H4b into his bloodstream. He felt himself being grabbed by Morgan, Arthur (Anakin) fought the strong grip of his older brother, but broke down in sobs and surrendered as the sedative overpowered his senses.

Morgan carried his younger brother to a medical center.

Later that day, Obi-wan asked, "What happened to that boy?"

"Someone caused him to see his worst fears but we managed to stop him from killing himself. Master Mace is dead, Anakin was tricked." Grace explained.

"Where is he?" Obi-wan asked.

"Probably with Dooku in that assembly place." Green replied.

Morgan said, "I'll stay with my younger brother to make sure he's safe. You guys can go ahead of me. I don't want assholes calling me a Sith."

Nick Wizard stated, "That brat's still alive. Why can't he just die?!"

"Because we keep on fighting!" Grace cried as Green got out a white lightsaber.

Nick Wizard said holding a familiar sword, "You've already lost losers."

Green saw in his force vision, a woman who looked as if she was in her 20s with dark brown hair, green eyes, dressed in robes of a Jedi holding a katana lightsaber up the trooper's throat and she was taking him hostage to help her escape and she disappeared into hyperspace.

Green asked, "Who was that lady?"

What lady?" Grace asked.

Green answered, "I saw in a force vision, a woman dressed in Jedi robes wielding a lightsaber katana that Anakin had and she disappeared into hyperspace. I don't know who she is or was."

"So mysterious maybe Arthur knows." Grace suggested.

"Why are you holding a sword, Nick wizard?!" Grace demanded.

Nick answered, "This sword is the Labyrinth sword."

Bianca snapped, "You're not fair! You tarnished David Bowie's memory."

Give it back! His memory deserves to live on!" Grace cried.

"Not to worry I have the goblin king in good hands. He's with other hostages who will die to fulfill their fates" Nick Wizard stated.

Bianca fired an arrow at Nick and she asked, "What fates Nicky-boy?"

Arthur laughed hysterically at the question.

"To do with Reality of course." Nick Wizard smiled.

"See you in the Bambi place next." he added as he snapped his fingers and Dooku found the Star Wars sword for him in seconds!

Obi-Wan noticing the world collapsing and he asked, "What's going on?"

"An artifact has been stolen we need to leave now!" Grace cried.

Everyone ran to the ship but the ship enveloped them in light sending them all to Traverse Town to wait for restoration as their story was now at a standstill.

Anakin Skywalker asked, "What the hell? Where am I?"

"A safe haven for people who have lost their homes. We'll get the sword back I promise." Arthur stated.

Arthur turned to the team and cried, "Time for the forest of Bambi."

"I'll call Patch to come help us." Grace stated.

 **Author's notes:** Looks like the heroes are going through the famous forest of Bambi. Will they protect the world's sword or will they fail? Tune in next episode.


	32. Episode XCVIII (98): Love is a Song

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or non-Disney nor do I intend to use this for profit.**

Episode 98: Love is a song that never ends

Our heroes were turned into forest animals, but they arrived at a dark time. A young white tailed deer named Bambi was calling out for his mother, but a stag that had a majestic aura to him but a calm demeanor stood startling the faun.

The stag was Bambi's father as he said, "Your mother can't be with you anymore, come my son."

The faun walked with his father with sadness in his heart to learn his mother had died.

Anakin started to have a flashback of the time his father told him about what happened to his own mother.

(Flashback May 2009)

 _9-year-old Anakin was waiting eagerly to give his mother, a mother's day present which was a variation of a Japor snippet that had a silver shine to it._

 _He headed out the door to see the headlights of his father and he saw his father looking on in sadness._

 _Caius came out the car door and he said, "Arthur I'm sorry, but your mother can't be with us anymore."_

 _Anakin asked his voice shaking, "What do you mean?"_

 _Caius asked, "Do you remember the movie Bambi?"_

 _Anakin nodded and he asked, "You mean mum's not with us?"_

 _Caius stated, "She died from a gunshot wound."_

 _Anakin dropped his japor snippet onto the ground and he felt tears streaming from his eyes, he did not want to believe that his mother died._

 _When the Marshalls were at the funeral, only one member was missing in Anakin's view, his older brother Morgan._

 _Morgan walked into the church with sorrow in his heart, but one of Anakin's grandparents screamed, "Get out junky boy!"_

 _Morgan begged, "Please, I want to see my mother. Let me see her."_

 _One of the attendants called the police and arrested Morgan for trespassing._

 _As Morgan was being dragged he screamed, "Let me see mum and my brother!"_

 _Anakin was trying to get to his brother hearing his voice, but the police blocked him from viewing the commotion._

 _After Morgan was sent back to jail, Anakin felt a twinge of guilt thinking he was responsible for his brother's behavior._

(End of flashback)

"Morgan, Anakin are you ok?" Grace asked.

Green saw the flashback through the force and he answered, "They lost their mother like Bambi."

Anakin stated, "I was trying to give mum the japor snippet that's around my neck as a Mother's Day present. Morgan on the other hand was barred from attending the funeral and he got himself arrested for trespassing."

"That's so heartbreaking" Grace sighed.

Danyal said, "I don't understand churches are supposed to be sanctuaries to prevent arrests."

"I know why would they do such a horrid thing?" Grace wondered.

She remembered being to a couple of funeral of family members she had only met once or couldn't remember at all.

There were always loads of cousins and relatives there and Grace like many others had been taught about funerals etc. but there was never anything about being arrested so this event was very shocking to her.

"Maybe someone possessed the police?" Grace suggested trying to make sense of it all as they followed Bambi and his dad the Great Prince of the Forest.

Danyal answered, "Unfortunately, someone barred Morgan from attending the funeral."

"We'll find a way to make up for that Morgan, I promise. Danyal, isn't there a male deer called Rono or Ronin somewhere?" Grace asked.

Danyal answered, "His name is Ronno. I think we should follow Bambi to the groundhog."

"That's his name. Yeah let's do it." Green replied.

Our heroes followed Bambi to the groundhog and came across an older deer that was sprouting antlers with dark brown fur and green eyes.

"Is that..." Grace began.

Danyal answered, "Ronno."

"Ronno?" Bambi asked.

Ronno bragged, "I came across a human, they have a stick that makes his voice sound like one of us, so I used my antlers to scare him off."

"A human? What did they look like?" Grace asked.

Ronno answered, "He was wielding a weapon that makes a loud noise."

"A loud noise? Like 'bang!' ?" Grace asked.

Ronno answered, "Yes."

"Keep away from them at ALL cost ok?" Grace warned him.

Later that night, Bambi was being lured out into the meadow by a hunter and he sent out his hunting dogs.

"Bambi? Guys where did he go?!" Grace cried.

Danyal heard the crows shouting, "Man!"

"We have to run!" Danyal cried.

Danyal flew ahead to find Bambi looking as if he was a deer in the headlights.

"Bambi, we have to go now. The hunters are coming!" Danyal stated urgently.

She saw the dogs heading towards them and Bambi's father cried, "Run Bambi! Go now!"

The deer ran off with the Magpie following.

Bambi exclaimed, "It was mother. I heard her voice."

Anakin retorted, "That was a ruse. I fell for that when I was thirteen. Some woman pretended to be my mum, but she was five years older than me and tried to pull a Phantom of the Opera stunt."

"Don't listen to that voice. We need to find your dad" Danyal urged.

Bambi's father galloped and he scolded at Bambi by saying, "When I tell you to run, you run! Never freeze like that! Ever!"

Bambi responded, "I'm…I'm sorry."

"Sir, do you know a safe place we can hide in?" Grace asked frantically.

Great Prince answered, "You can talk to friend owl about this."

"Ok, your greatness" Grace replied as they looked for an owl.

"Sir, do you mean a brown owl?" Danyal added.

Great Prince answered, "Yes. He can help you."

"I hope he's safe wherever he is and thank you sir." Grace stated.

The next day Bambi was trying to learn how to be brave.

"Are you ok?" Flower the skunk asked.

Bambi answered, "I wish I could show my father that I can be brave like him."

"We can help." Thumper replied while grinning.

Danyal asked, "How are we to do that?"

"Practice?" Grace suggested.

"That might work." Said Danyal

Our heroes started to teach Bambi the value of courage and months later he grew into a young stag. He met up with his old rival Ronno and fought against him by pushing him into a pond.

He met and fell in love with his childhood friend Faline.

Later that night he saw smoke rising from the north as Nick Wizard and his team started to torch the place to find the sword for that world.

"We need to find the sword before they do. It's this shiny pointy thing that's connected to your forest." Grace explained.

"I can't believe Nick Wizard is here and actually convinced Man (hunters) to help him." Green stated.

Bambi asked, "What can I do?"

Danyal cried, "Warn the forest and evacuate them from the fire."

Anakin asked, "What about us? What can we do?"

"We can hold off any humans without guns, now Run Bambi!" Grace cried.

Bambi galloped around the forest and started evacuating forest animals.

Our heroes sprinted, flew and hopped over to the fire's epicenter and Mina saw the sword of the forest and she was about to grab it, but felt something smacking her away from the sword.

"Stay away from that sword!" Grace cried.

Mina retorted as she grabbed it, "If you want to defend the sword, you'll have to catch me before the world is sucked into the vortex of the shadows."

She started to sprint away.

Everyone raced after her but Grace, Anakin and Danyal ended up running and flying a lot faster.

Danyal started pecking at her not aware that a tree was going to fall on her.

"Danyal look out!" Robin cried.

Danyal looked behind and she flew away from the tree and Mina wasn't as lucky as the magpie. The tree was about to crash onto her.

Mina was shackled and Anakin saw a sword for the Sleeping Beauty world and he said, "You won't need those anymore."

The Sleeping Beauty sword flew in the multiverse and restored the world of Sleeping Beauty.

Bianca who was a rabbit, kicked Mina in the face.

Mina snapped, "You fucking brats! I'll make sure you face a huge punishment!"

Morgan stated, "Looks like you're going to be someone's slave."

A lamb appeared and sent Mina to a workhouse underneath the Mickey Mouse clubhouse district world.

Nick Wizard was about to snag the sword, but it was sealed into the environment.

Nick Wizard snarled, "You guys have won this round, but I'll be back."

Danyal received a phone call and Robin asked, "Who is it?"

Danyal answered in an excited manner, "Its Oswald. He wants to set up a Christmas party in Toontown."

"Sounds like fun. We can do that and then celebrate Christmas at the hideout with Chee Chee's friends, the Dagon riders and the Lolirock girls." Grace stated while beaming in delight.

Bianca stated, "You guys can have your fun. I'm celebrating Hanukkah."

Zander said, "I celebrate Christmas and Kwanzaa."

Danyal cried, "Happy Holidays to you Bianca and Zander."

Anakin said, "I thought Christmas is a time when people of all religions come to worship Jesus."

Danyal stated, "That's not precisely it. The reason I say happy holidays is that there are people that celebrate the holidays during the winter times. Bianca is Jewish and she celebrates Hanukkah like Fievel Mouskewitz from American Tail. Zander on the other hand, celebrates Christmas and Kwanzaa due to the African American heritage of his ancestry."

"Oh yeah happy holidays. What's Hanukkah like? I remember hearing that Rugrats did a holiday special on it and I really need to watch it." Grace asked.

Bianca answered, "The holiday is a commemoration of stories from the past in Jewish tradition. It is celebrated for eight nights and days. Each night another candle is lit in a special candelabrum called a menorah."

Zander explained, "Kwanzaa honors the African heritage of my ancestors. It lasts for a week."

Mahad cried, "Happy holidays to you guys. I hope you have a safe season."

Author's Notes: Looks like the heroes are going to set up a Christmas Party. Will they be able to have fun or will some scoundrels try to mess with the team? Tune in next episode.


	33. Episode XCIX (99): Christmas special

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Non-Disney materials nor do I intend to use this for profit. This is my first Christmas special as per popular request.**

Christmas Special 2016

Danyal and Samara were preparing for a Christmas party that could have music. Danyal was picking the song _When Christmas Comes to Town_ from the Polar Express on her guitar. She had been practicing the song for years as she picked the songs with her guitar by ear. She wanted to perform the songs that she chose for the concert and dedicate it to her grandmother and aunt.

Robin stated, "I didn't know you could play guitar."

Danyal answered back, "I've been practicing these songs since 2012 and it's really fun to pick the songs you like and play them at a certain pitch. I usually pick the songs by ear."

Once she ended the song, she started working on a small list, but her attention turned to three sisters she was eavesdropping on a conversation by accident as the Power Puff Girls were preparing for the holidays as Bubbles asked, "Are you crazy? You're sending your list when he's given two days to prepare?"

Buttercup asked, "When did you send yours smarty-pants?"

Bubbles answered, "December 26th last year."

Danyal stated, "The latest you can send the letter is December 23rd. If I were you I would send my request during the fall season late September early October, it can help with giving him some more time to prepare."

Bubbles looked at the girl with recognition and she cried with excitement, "Susan Danyal Parker. How's your family?"

Danyal answered, "They're fine. What I'm hoping for this year is that my concert will go smoothly. Would you like to hear a song?"

Grace cried, "Let's see what you got."

Then Danyal practiced singing and picking the song _O Holy Night_ by guitar.

Meanwhile...

Nick Wizard gathered CJ and bad AKs along with Zevon, Yzma's son and Uma together.

"I need you to crash a rehearsal Christmas party so I can see if they're truly ready for Christmas." Nick wizard ordered.

"At least this will make up for my absence in Descendants 2." Audrey stated.

Chad said, "I have a better idea, we can follow Princess Morbucks and add us into the good list and frame those time brats."

Nick wizard smiled in a sly tone and he said, "That might work."

As the girl finished picking the song, the Disney folk were surprised with the guitar picking.

Princess Morbucks said, "Well that was nice. Since my daddy can buy me anything I want and what I want from Santa, is to be a Power Puff Girl."

Danyal stated, "Don't hold your breath obviously you have a bad reputation. You bought the city and legalized criminal activity, hired Mojo in an attempt to kill the girls. You gave them a bomb for the girls' birthday. You teamed up with three convicts and went on a crime spree. Not to mention you deceived their friend Robin into stealing."

Robin cried, "Hey!"

Danyal responded, "Not you. There's a girl named Robin who was fooled into stealing and afterward that brat tattled on her."

She turned to Princess and stated, "You're as bad as Audrey as you both are spoiled greedy and jealous brats. That goes for Chad Charming."

"Funny you should say that. Where's Santa's list?" Princess asked.

"Princess, I remember you the spoiled red head. Nothing has changed all these years have they?" Grace challenged her.

The bell rang and Danyal stated, "I advise you change that attitude, sooner or later you'll be in major trouble."

"I know what I'm doing, bird girl." Princess replied as she went off looking for Santa's list.

So everyone else met up in Toontown as they invited Chee Chee's adopted family along with the dragon riders and Lolirock girls for a Christmas meeting.

"Chee-Chee, your friends can help us decorate the hideout if we're away in Christmas Eve on a mission. There's going to be a lot of us for Christmas so use as many chairs as you like." Grace suggested.

Our heroes were preparing for the party, around the same time Princess along with the AK Villains snuck into the North Pole to find the list, they found the list and scanned through the good list only to find their names on a list that had the word naughty written on it.

In a fit of rage, princess switched the lists.

To make this worst Chad called the Toontown police to send a SWAT team to the party on false drug charges.

Christmas Eve night approached and Santa in a fury sent the nice kids nothing but lumps of coal.

Danyal woke up and accompanied Bubbles to find coal. Danyal felt a sinking despair as she felt like she was a failure. She started to think terrible thoughts about the times she failed and the times she didn't listen.

She heard a knock on the door and the SWAT team barged into the doors breaking the Christmas decorations and the rogues were arrested with the Disney Knights.

Robin tried to fight to get to the heroes and Danyal, but was arrested himself.

"Hey! I demand a fair trial! We've been set up!" Grace cried.

One of the officers said, "We received a call on a drug ring and Ms. Susan Parker has been charged with high treason and the attempted murder of Harriet Hook. Mr. Richard Grayson has been charged with high treason."

"What attempted murder? Where's your evidence?!" Grace demanded.

Mickey and Oswald quickly arrived.

"Calm down, Grace. We'll get you out of this. We have a special lawyer for you." Mickey stated.

Grace thought it was Ally McBeal.

Instead it was a guy with spike dark brown hair and brown eyes in a blue jacket who was most famous for saying 'OBJECTION!' a lot.

"We're doomed." Anakin face-palmed as he said this

As the team were being escorted to prison Chad taunted, "We're on the nice list, and you guys aren't."

Audrey said to Danyal, "Serves you right, weeaboo Robin fan girl."

Princess Morbucks said, "I'll tell Santa that you are naughty and you're just jealous. I'm nicer and better than you losers."

"I swear Audrey I will beat you to the ground one day because everyone hates you! And you're not in next year's sequel thank God!" Grace cried.

Audrey said, "Well I hope you enjoy your Christmas in jail. I'll tell the jolly one you guys are traitors."

She turned to Danyal and said, "Here's something for you birdy girl!"

She threw a huge lump of coal at the winged girl's face.

Danyal felt her face bleeding and she felt a tear of guilt streaming from her face.

One of the officers said, "Shut up with those fake tears. You weren't crying when you did those bad things."

"They're not fake they're genuine." Danyal stated.

Princess chanted, "Faker! Faker!"

"How is whatever his name is from that court game going to save us from having the worst Christmas ever?!" Anakin asked.

"With a bit of help of course." Blossom (the one and only Original) replied.

"We heard you were framed so we could some help to get evidence so you can win the case." Original Buttercup added.

"Then after you're out of jail we can celebrate!" Bubbles squealed.

Danyal said, "Two problems. One the nice kids got coal, while those naughty brats got what they wanted. Two the party's cancelled!"

Natius asked, "What?"

Danyal stated, "The decorations are destroyed, now that we could have a criminal record it's impossible to be good for anything! Plus when you're in jail you'll always be a criminal nothing more! You become a slave of the law!"

Robin asked, "Why are you so negative?!"

Danyal answered, "I'm trying to be realistic! I feel it's hopeless! I don't know if any of the guardians would forgive me for all this."

She felt tears of fear streaming from her eyes as she cried, "My aunt and grandma would be embarrassed with me. I'm nothing but a failure."

Audrey started laughing hysterically at the girl's despair.

"Danyal, you're not a failure we just need to prove Audrey and her stupid friends are the criminals." Grace reassured her.

Then she got a brilliant idea.

So Grace huddled everyone together.

"Guys remember that Christmas episode of Kids Next Door?" Grace whispered.

"What about it?" The others replied in a low voice.

"What if we use the magic reins for Santa's sleigh to expose the evil AKs." Grace suggested in a whisper.

Danyal realized this and stated, "Dimensional Scissors can take us faster than a bullet."

"Let's do this." Grace smiled.

"Phoenix, hold the fort for us ok? See you soon." Anakin waved as they quickly escaped while the guards weren't looking.

They entered the KND Version of North Pole and Danyal was surprised that the elves recognized the Knights.

Grace stated, "We need to move into the sleigh to show evidence. We're wanted for crimes that are falsified."

Danyal looked on in a worried state as she was praying silently to herself, as she was trying to keep herself from rubbing or clawing at the scab on her head from that thrown lump earlier.

Robin muttered, "We're going to be fine."

Danyal asked, "What if they don't believe us? We'll end up rotting in a cell or facing a cruel way to die. Either way, we're doomed."

Danyal took out a stone and she started rubbing it, as she muttered, "I don't want to get in trouble or end up with a bad reputation."

The elves helped them put the plan in motion and lured CJ and her AK-VK crew right into their trap.

"Just remember Danyal think happy thought like Peter Pan." Grace whispered

"So we're in the freezing North Pole with a bunch of wanted criminals. Why did you bring us here?" CJ asked suspiciously.

"Test the sleigh." Grace suggested.

They didn't move.

"Ok, maybe these guys will convince you." Grace said.

She then whispered, "Now."

The Delightful Children from Down the Lane appeared with their delightful Ray and blasted the group to join them synced together.

That way they'd be forced to hold the reins of the sleigh.

The reins were so powerful it took over them as KND's Santa rechecked his list.

The list that had been altered had a clip of CJ's crew changing it beside the list in his book as the lists changed back to normal with the heroes on the good list and the crew on the naughty list.

Danyal smiled and she took pictures of the incriminating acts those bratty kids did including the times in Neverland, Hamunaptra, and Super Smash Bros. Tournament.

CJ said, "That's not fair! Danyal, you tried to kill my sister in Neverland, but I'm attacking you on her behalf!"

She lunged to her, and they started crashing around the sleigh much to KND Santa's shock.

The girls tumbled and Danyal tried to fly, but felt as if weights were wrapped around her wings.

She started to see on her mind's eyes a vision of fire and brimstone and a demonic version of the jolly saint.

CJ smiled as she was secretly injecting fear toxin through the winged girl's ankle, the girl shrieked in pain as the needle released the serum.

Danyal started to hear in her mind, "You are a traitor and a Mary Sue."

She felt her hand slipping and she screamed, "I'm so sorry!"

She turned to see the illusion as it said in a demonic voice, "Your pleas will not save you. Come with me to where you belong."

"Danyal!" Grace cried.

Robin cried, "Hang in there. I'm coming!"

Chad cried, "Don't even think about it, dumbass in distress. Make one move, and you'll end up back on the bad list."

"That's not how the list works, brat!" Grace cried as she grew angry, her eyes lit up with a purple glow and shot a purple fiery energy blast at Chad to shut him up.

CJ started to inject some more fear toxin hoping to have the girl let go of the thing.

Danyal cried in a panic trying to hold the railing, "I don't want to be dragged into Hell to burn forever!"

She started to feel tears run down her eyes and CJ mocked, "You better not cry."

"Quick Morgan can you fly? I need you to help me get to that sleigh that is in the air right now." Grace stated.

Morgan unleashed his bat wings and cried, "Come on Robin. Let's go!"

He carried Grace into the sleigh, and Danyal was feeling a sense of fear seeing Morgan as a demonic bat.

She cried, "Mother of God!"

"Danyal it's ok. It's us your friends." Grace said, gently as Morgan quickly put her down on the sleigh safely.

Grace held her hand to calm her down and then turned to CJ.

"What the heck did you do to my friend?!" She cried at the young VK.

CJ said as she was trying to hide the fear toxin syringe behind her back, "Nothing."

Morgan flew over and he asked as he held out CJ's wrist holding the syringe in a tight manner, "Want to lie to us again?"

CJ answered, "Ow, ow!"

KND Santa gasped in surprise as he recognized the fear toxin and he snarled, "Bring CJ down here, with Chad, those two are in big trouble. Audrey you're coming as well."

Grace used the reins as Morgan helped steer the sleigh to the ground with a shaky landing as they were inexperienced with it.

Once they landed, KND Santa said, "CJ, Chad, Audrey and AK, VK children. Follow me."

"Why?" Ally asked.

"You're coming to court. Come along with everyone." Santa said as he led everyone to the court with Phoenix in it.

Danyal was rubbing her stone with a look of dread as thoughts of negativity were clouding her mind.

"Are you ok?" Grace whispered.

Danyal answered, "Yes, but still my concern is the verdict. What if they find us guilty for perjury and resisting arrest?"

Anakin said, "Relax. We're going to be fine."

Danyal muttered, "Yeah right."

Mahad stated, "Think positive."

"We'll get through this; we have a game lawyer on our side." Grace reassured her as she indicated Phoenix Wright.

Danyal muttered, "I hope you're right."

Zazu cried, "All rise for the honorable Judge Lasseter presiding."

Judge Lasseter was a man dark brown hair, wearing thin round glasses dressed in a robe suited for a judge.

Judge Lasseter said, "Thank you, you may be seated."

Everyone sat down as court was in session.

Phoenix cried, "I'd like to call Ms. Parker to the stand."

Danyal nervously went to the witness stand and Phoenix asked, "Ms. Parker, did you try to kill Harriet Hook in London?"

Danyal answered, "I follow the same no-kill policy like Batman's, and I was only trying to protect Robin from getting kidnapped. Here's a clip of those events."

The lawyer played the recording and the Jurors were staring as if seeing a first person kidnapping through the girl's eyes.

Phoenix asked, "Ms. Parker did you curse Princess Audrey?"

Danyal answered, "That was after she used a firearm and knocked me unconscious. I was protecting Robin."

Audrey screamed, "LIAR! LIAR!"

Lasseter shouted as he banged his gavel causing Danyal to flinch from the loudness, "ORDER!"

Phoenix said, "No further questions."

"Audrey and the VKs who is your lawyer?" The judge asked.

Lickboot started to ask, "Ms. Parker. Is it true you tried to strangle Harriet Hook to death?"

Danyal answered, "I only did that to protect Robin from being chloroformed."

Lickboot asked, "Are you aware that the World Order law states that a toon and a human cannot be in a relationship as it is punishable by death for both that toon and human?"

Phoenix shouted, "OBJECTION! That's not relevant to the case."

The judge replied, "Sustained."

Lickboot cried, "Your honor, this is relevant to the charges against Ms. Parker and Mr. Richard Grayson."

"How exactly? We're talking about the Christmas list fraud, not love life Mr. Lickboot." Mr. Wright stated.

Lickboot sighed, "Nothing further."

Mr. Wright stated, "CJ is to be called to the stand."

CJ rolled her eyes and went onto the witness post.

Mr. Wright asked, "Is it true that you tried to kill Danyal? What do you have against her?"

"She's the hero and they always save the day. That and she hurt my little sister so yeah I have a grudge deal with it." CJ replied.

Mr. Wright asked, "Is it true that you tried to shoot Robin when was in the cage in exhibit A the picture taken by security?"

CJ answered, "Yes."

The jurors stared in shock.

Phoenix stated, "No further questions."

Mr. Lickboot asked, "CJ, what did Danyal use to try to hurt your sister?"

CJ thought hard.

"I can't remember." she replied.

"No wait something to do with magic." she added before anyone else spoke.

She remembered and cried, "A wire that she summoned. She tried to strangle my sister with it when we first met."

Lickboot asked, "What were you doing during that time?"

"I like to use fear toxin on my victims." CJ replied.

Lickboot stated, "No further questions."

Phoenix stated, "I have one more witness. Audrey."

Audrey took the stand and Phoenix asked, "What do you have against Danyal to a point of ridiculing her?"

"She loves that sidekick guy Robin so much so I just love to make fun of that and try to tear them apart. Go ahead look at the evidence for the Christmas list alteration. You'll see who did it." Audrey said as she glared at Danyal.

Phoenix stated, "Nothing further."

The jury looked at the evidence carefully and even re-watched the clip through Danyal's eyes.

Judge Lasseter asked, "Has the jury reached the verdict?"

One of the jurors said, "We have your honor. We find the defendants not guilty."

CJ screamed, 'NO FAIR!"

The judge banged his gavel and snarled, "Under the order of the judge of this court you will receive the following punishments. For lying to the authorities on something serious you'll be spending Christmas and New Year's Eve in a juvenile correction facility. You'll also pay 1,000 dollars for restitution and will spend 90 days doing community service."

Audrey screamed, "NOOOO!"

Sometime later, Chad was waiting for his mother to bail him out, but to his delight his mother came.

His mother Cinderella was not very happy as she scolded pulling his ear, "Do you have any idea how much money I had to pay to bail you out of prison for being a liar? You'll have to pay back every single penny and the fairy godmother will monitor wherever you go. Do you understand me?"

"Stupid bail." he muttered.

Audrey, CJ, Harriet, Ally and Zevon were kept in prison a lot longer than expected for Nick wizard's Christmas plan to work out.

Meanwhile the Christmas decorations were restored and Danyal walked towards the microphone and she said, "Thank you all for attending this party. The first song I am going to play this song as a dedication to my aunt and my granny."

Danyal: **I'm wishing on a star**

 **And trying to believe**

 **That even though it's far**

 **He'll find me Christmas Eve**

 **I guess that Santa's busy**

 **'Cause he's never come around**

 **I think of him when Christmas comes to town**

Morgan: **The best time of the year**

 **When everyone comes home**

Danyal: **With all this Christmas cheer**

 **It's hard to be alone**

 **Putting up the Christmas tree**

Grace: **With friends that come around**

 **It's so much fun when Christmas comes to town**

Mana: **Presents for the children wrapped in red and green**

Morgan: **All the things I've heard about but never really seen**

Vandela: **No one will be sleeping on the night of Christmas Eve**

 **Hoping Santa's on his way**

Samara: **When Santa's sleigh bells ring**

Danyal: **I listen all around**

Green: **The herald angels sing**

Morgan: **I never hear a sound**

Mana: **And all the dreams of the children**

Mahad: **Once lost will all be found**

Danyal: **That's all I want when Christmas comes to town**

Danyal and Robin: **That's all I want when Christmas comes to town.**

"Such an awesome song from the Polar Express." Grace said cheerfully.

As everyone was prepared for Christmas little did they know that as soon as they returned to the hideout that everything would change...

Danyal said, "I would like to dedicate this song to all fans that have been ridiculed and bullied for being fans of things they love like anime, cartoons and Disney. It is also in memory of my old friend, Robin Williams who was the Genie and Gene Wilder who was Willy Wonka. I want to thank you guys for the fun you provided me. I wish I could have helped you."

Danyal started to pick the song with her hands as the heroes started singing _Believe_ by Josh Groban

Natius **: Children sleeping**

 **Snow is softly falling**

Danyal: **Dreams are calling**

 **Likes bells in the distance**

Robin: **We were dreamers**

 **Not so long ago**

Morgan: **But one by one**

 **We all had to grow up**

Samara: **When it seems the magic slipped away**

Anakin: **We find it all again on Christmas Day**

Danyal: **Believe in what your heart is saying**

Mana: **Hear the melody that's playing**

Grace: **There's no time to waste**

Mahad: **There's so much to celebrate**

Danyal: **Believe in what you feel inside**

 **And give your dreams the wings to fly**

Robin: **You have everything you need**

Robin and Danyal: **If you just believe**

Morgan: **Trains move quickly**

 **To their journey's end**

Green: **Destinations**

 **Are where we begin again**

Danyal: **Ships go sailing**

 **Far across the sea**

Samara: **Trusting starlight**

 **To get where they need to be**

Natius: **When it seems that we have lost our way**

Grace: **We find ourselves again on Christmas Day**

Danyal: **Believe in what your heart is saying**

 **Hear the melody that's playing**

Mahad: **There's no time to waste**

Mana: **There's so much to celebrate**

Elsa: **Believe in what you feel inside**

Morgan: **And give your dreams the wings to fly**

Elsa and Mana: **You have everything you need**

 **If you just believe**

Danyal and Robin: **If you just believe**

Anna: **If you just believe**

Anakin: **If you just believe**

Samara: **Just believe**

Danyal: **Just believe**

Danyal picked the last string making a fade out.

"So inspiring." Grace whispered.

Morgan came up to the stage and he said, "I'd like to dedicate the song I'm about to sing in honor of my stepbrother and my father. The song is Joseph's Lullaby. The song's about Joseph holding Jesus the moment he was born. My father at my stepbrother's eulogy sang this song."

Danyal started to pick the song and Morgan sang, " _ **Go to sleep my Son, this manger for Your bed. You have a long road before You. Rest Your little head.**_ "

As Morgan sang the song he started to flashback the day that his father sang the song at his stepbrother's funeral.

Caius: **Can You feel the weight of Your glory?**

 **Do You understand the price?**

 **Or does the Father guard Your heart for now**

 **So You can sleep tonight?**

Morgan: **Go to sleep my Son**

 **Go and chase Your dreams**

 **This world can wait for one more moment**

 **Go and sleep in peace.**

Morgan was flashing back to when his younger brother was born and he started to see his older stepbrother as if the stepbrother was reincarnated.

Morgan: **I believe the glory of Heaven**

 **Is lying in my arms tonight**

 **Lord, I ask that He for just this moment**

 **Simply be my child**

Danyal started to pick the solo and as Anakin listened to his brother, he started to have a flashback when he woke up in the Cardiff Hospital as Caius was crying not wanting to go through the funerary procedures like he did with Bowen.

Morgan: **Go to sleep my Son**

 **Baby, close Your eyes**

 **Soon enough You'll save the day**

 **But for now, dear Child of mine**

 **Oh my Jesus, Sleep tight.**

Danyal picked the last notes to the song and it faded. Morgan saw the force ghosts of his mother and stepbrother.

"Merry Christmas Morgan." their mother said.

Morgan smiled knowing that his mother and stepbrother were watching over him through the force and he cried, "Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!"

Everyone waved back to him.

When Christmas morning came, Queen Cinderella was celebrating Christmas with her family. Cinderella received a beautiful music box that depicted a nightingale taking flight that played the song, Flying Dreams. Chad was opening his present and it revealed a howler from a furious Santa. A howler was a letter that would rant with the voice of the writer of the letter.

The howler snapped, "Charles Charming! You have been a very bad young man this year! You participated in criminal activity such as destroying worlds and cheating. You tampered with my list and lied to the police about the Rogues and Disney Knights."

Cinderella's eyes widened as she heard those words and Chad tried to cut the envelope in hopes to shut it up, but Cinderella grabbed the howler and she asked, "Is this true Chad?!"

Chad lied, "No."

"It is I heard about it on the Auradon news." King Liam stated.

Liam turned on the TV to the news revealing the trial.

He turned to his son and he said, "You're grounded for five months. All your privileges are over. That means, no TV, no movies, no internet, no nothing. In addition to that you'll be sent to a scared straight program."

Chad snapped, "That's not fair. I want to see the Ball drop on New Year's Eve."

Cinderella retorted, "Well that is unfortunate."

Chad was not the only one getting punished; Audrey received a lump of coal and a howler from a furious Santa.

It shouted, "Princess Audrey. You have been a very bad girl this year. You bullied someone for falling in love. You tampered with my list and you even threw a lump of coal at the same girl's face and knocked her out in Hamunaptra."

Aurora gasped in surprise and she asked, "Audrey, is all this true?"

Audrey responded, "That letter's a lie."

Phillip stated, "Really? What about the news? They're telling me that you have been teaming up with Captain Hook's daughter! You're very lucky the girl you have hurt didn't press charges against you. Because of that you're grounded from TV for three weeks, you'll only be allowed to leave for school and bathroom. Your phone is gone for four weeks and you're going to be under constant surveillance by the three good fairies."

Audrey snapped, "Ah come on dad."

Aurora said in a disappointed tone, "You'll be going to a scared straight program."

"But Dad, everyone hates me even Mal in our own short series!" Audrey complained.

"It's because of your behavior young lady. I did try to give you a better upbringing than I did but you somehow turned into a selfish brat prone to evil. What am I going to do with you?" Aurora sighed.

"What about your parents? They keep a sharp eye on her during her grounding?" Philip suggested.

"Good idea" Aurora agreed.

Ally was also grounded for being associated with CJ and friends.

So none of them except CJ was going to have a good Christmas or New Year's this year.

"Scare program you mean St Olga's?!" Audrey cried.

"Your grandparents will overlook this program." Phillip stated.

Aurora answered Audrey's question, "You and other delinquents that break the law take a tour of the Disney Villain Prison to show you the consequences of what can happen if you don't turn your life around. You'll be going there once the holidays end."

Audrey scoffed, "That's not fair!"

Phillip argued, "You should have thought of that before you started hanging out with delinquents."

Audrey walked to her room and slammed the door.

Phillip face palmed as he muttered, "How did it come to this?"

"I don't know dear" Aurora sighed

Meanwhile Danyal started thinking about what Lickboot said and she decided to visit Master Yen Sid for some help.

She asked, "Is it true that the World Order law states that a toon and a human cannot be in a relationship as it is punishable by death for both that toon and human?"

Yen Sid stated, "Young lady, whoever told you that is a liar. A toon can date humans but that is as far as it can go, but if a toon kills a human while in toon form that human becomes a toon, forever."

Danyal muttered, "Woah. That's a twist, but why didn't Marvin Acme turn into a toon?"

Yen Sid answered, "Young Parker, Mr. Acme was still human so he could not be incarnated as a toon. They were once called doodles, but they're commonly called toons in short for cartoons."

 **Author's Notes:** Looks like Morgan has learned how to forgive himself and better himself as a man. The AK kids are going to have a hard time. The next episode is under a poll. So please be sure to cast your vote before Dec. 26, 2016.


	34. Big 100!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or Non-Disney material nor do I intend to use this for profit. The following episode is going to be based on the Prince of Egypt, not the actual bible. The Prince of Egypt is an adaptation book of Exodus in the Old Testament of the bible. Normally the Exodus would be discussed or viewed during the Easter season for the reason that at the same time for the Jewish community it's the Passover.**

Episode 100! : Sands of Time 2

Oswald cried, "Rogues, knights the DreamWorks world of Prince of Egypt is accessible. The sword of Mulan is found there. Be warned it is set in biblical times so the superheroes have to stay here."

Robin cried, "Ah come on Oswald. Why can't we go with them?"

"Um it's set in Egypt times and you might stick out there. It's a delicate place since it's from the bible but you can surveillance from here for us." Grace explained.

Toboé cried, "Come on we got plenty of seats. You can monitor their movement."

The superheroes grabbed a seat and Danyal asked, "What about our wings though?"

Mickey cried, "This mist will last throughout the journey. Good luck."

He applied the mist and covered Morgan's and Danyal's wings.

A portal appeared and our heroes entered to the portal.

When our heroes came to they were garbed in clothes suited for the time period. Unfortunately, the heroes saw slaves being forced to work their bones off.

Mahad saw a boy getting flogged by a cruel guard and he started to see a younger version of himself and his little sister as he was flashing back about the abuse he suffered from his biological father. He could not let the boy suffer and he felt himself teleporting to the location of the beating. He grabbed the whip and started strangling the guard by wrapping the whip around guard's throat and tightening the wrapping around the neck.

A young man who looked as if he was an Egyptian prince tried to stop the young boy, but Mahad kicked the guard off the scaffold to make it look like an accident.

Grace winced.

"I really hate whipping." Grace grimaced.

Danyal stared in shock and one of the shoulders asked, "Who did this?"

Mahad teleported back to the team and Moses started to run off.

"I think we should follow Moses and run." Grace stated as the soldiers kept on his trail.

Danyal asked Mahad in an angered tone as they ran, "Why'd you kill that guy?"

Mahad answered, "I did what I had to! I saw a vision of a younger me and my younger sister getting whipped by my father. I hate whips! Anyone that has a whip out and flogs a child with it, I'll wrap the whip around their necks and strangle every last of them!"

"Easy there, my friend. I know you've had a rough past but we're trying to AVOID deaths here this is a different part of history that's up to interpretation if it did happen or not. Just please try to stay calm, I hate whips too because I've watched that Roots show before but please no killing do you want us to get in trouble?" Grace explained, in a gentle but stern voice.

Mahad started to remember what happened with the plagues and he smiled, "They'll get their just reward for their bullshit."

Our heroes followed Moses all the way to Midian territory.

"Hopefully they'll be ok with us helping." Grace said, feeling a little nervous.

A man named Jethro noticed some strangers and Moses recognized Mahad and he asked, "Are you the young boy that strangled that guard back in Egypt."

Mahad answered, "Yes."

Moses asked, "What's your name?"

Mahad answered as he remembered a name from the Hamunaptra journey, "Markata. The reason I murdered the man was due to trauma from when I was a child. My sister went through whippings as well. I hated to see a child suffer."

"We're really sorry about that sir." Grace stated.

"We're just travelers who wish to help you and the Israelites." she added

"Sorry who are you guys?" Moses asked

Natius answered quickly, "We're travelers that hail from different parts of Babylon."

Danyal said with a look of amazement as she saw one of her patron saints, "We have heard of the issue with the Egyptians enslaving the Hebrews and we have come to help."

Our heroes returned to Egypt, but they were told to wait for Moses. Mahad kept his face hidden with black robes to avoid being detected by the guards.

"Do you think we'll get to witness the burning tree?" Grace whispered.

Our heroes felt a whispering voice.

Everyone turned around.

Mana asked, "What are you?"

The burning bush answered, "I Am that I Am."

Danyal asked, "What do you mean?"

"I have a feeling I know what He means." Grace whispered in awe.

"Is this the only way we can see You?" Grace asked.

The Burning Bush transformed in front of the heroes taking the form of a white stag covered in white flames.

Danyal stared in awe and asked, "If You're sending Moses to free the people what can we do?"

"That is awesome." Grace stated as everyone was kneeling on the ground like Moses was doing.

"You can hold back the soldiers. A friend in the form of a lamb will guide you on your quest but there's always other friends out there in the sky." the Stag replied.

"You mean Ruby's uncle Qrow?" Grace asked.

The Stag answered, "You will find out when the time is right."

So the heroes watched Moses face the pharaoh as he showed them each sign in order to convince them to let his people go.

The first sign was when Moses dipped his staff into the water and it ran like as if it was blood. Hotep and Huy the high priests showed their version and Rameses laughed thinking of it as a joke.

Meanwhile in Dark Disneyland, Nick Wizard cried, "Lickboot. Give this to King Mickey."

Lickboot was given a poisoned cheese slice and he said, "This will corrupt him for sure."

Lickboot went in disguise as a man and gave Mickey the poisoned slice of cheese causing him to be more intimidating. The superheroes noticed the computers and security cameras were acting in a malfunctioning manner. Mickey walked up to his chambers and saw the many people that paid no attention to the Disney charm. He decided to do something terrible to get them to bow to him.

Chorus: **Thus saith Disney:**

 **Since you refuse to see my power**

 **All through the land of Disney and the real world...**

All the children that were watching Disney Channel started to get static, and to their horror some creatures started emerging from the TVs, all the children started to run to their parents, but they were ignored as they were being taken to a dark portal.

The toys in the Disney store started to come to life and began attacking parents and the cashiers in sight. The Disney books started to act like the monster books from Harry Potter, beddings were turning against their owner.

Chorus: **I send a pestilence and plague**

 **Into your house, into your bed**

 **Into your streams, into your streets**

 **Into your drink, into your bread**

 **Upon your children, on your toys**

 **Upon your knickknacks that you wield**

 **Into your dreams, into your sleep**

 **Until you break, until you yield**

 **I send the swarm, I send the destiny**

 **Thus saith Disney**

Oswald stared in shock through Yen Sid's crystal and he glared at his half-brother.

 **[Oswald]**

 **Once I called you brother**

 **Once I thought the chance**

 **To make you laugh**

 **Was all I ever wanted...**

Clouds started to form and thunder rumbled as flaming rain with multiple colors was fired upon the Disney residents and anyone caught in the real world was set ablaze.

 **[Chorus]**

 **I send the thunder from the sky**

 **I send the fire raining down**

Firebird saw California being consumed by the plague across Disney and the real world in sorrow.

Oswald stared in guilt as he saw all these people suffering at the mercy of Mickey's corruption.

 **[Oswald]**

 **And even now I wish that Walt**

 **Had chose another**

 **Serving as your foe on his behalf**

 **Is the last thing that I wanted...**

 **[Chorus]**

 **I send a hail of burning ice**

 **On ev'ry field, on ev'ry town**

Oswald looked around seeing civilians of Disney and the real world being tormented by their surroundings as he sang.

 **[Oswald]**

 **This was my home**

 **All this pain and devastation**

 **How it tortures me inside**

 **All the innocent who suffer**

 **From your stubbornness and pride...**

 **[Chorus]**

 **I send the fast fairies on a wind**

 **Such as the world has never seen**

 **On ev'ry leaf, on ev'ry stalk**

 **Until there's nothing left of green**

Fast flying fairies swarmed the skies ruining crops of Disney folk and humans alike as they destroyed the plants.

 **Chorus: I send my scourge, I send my key**

 **Thus saith Disney!**

The superheroes were getting arrested and Robin fled by blending into the shadows seeing his friends and his mentor being led to a prison.

He started weeping bitter tears of remorse and fear.

 **[Oswald]:**

 **You who I called brother**

 **Why must you call down another blow?**

Oswald looked around to find Robin in the shadows in a state of confusion and concern, Oswald decided to comfort the frightened and distraught Boy Wonder.

 **[Chorus]**

 **I send my scourge, I send my key**

 **[Oswald]**

 **Let those people go**

 **[Chorus]**

 **Thus saith Disney**

 **[Oswald and Chorus]**

 **Thus saith Disney**

 **[Mickey]**

 **You who I called brother**

 **How could you have come to hate me so?**

 **Is this what you wanted?**

Mickey started to sign execution warrants to kill anyone from the Warner Bros.

 **[Chorus]**

 **I send the swarm, I send the destiny...**

 **[Mickey]**

 **Then let my heart be hardened**

 **And never mind how high the cost may grow**

People from the Warner district were screaming frantically as they were being arrested and escorted to the police car.

 **Mickey: This will still be so:**

 **I will never let those people go...**

 **[Chorus]**

 **Thus saith Disney:**

 **[Oswald]**

 **Thus saith Disney:**

 **[Mickey]**

 **I will not...**

 **[Oswald, Mickey, and Chorus]**

 **Let those people go!**

"Something is wrong with my boy." Walt's voice stated.

"Mickey has gone cuckoo. Don't bring any superhero friends with you or they'll die go in different teams if you have to but hurry!" Oswald's voice echoed.

"You guys continue the mission here and find Mulan's sword, we'll get Mickey back." Grace proposed.

Mahad saw the darkness and ruins of Egypt as tears welded up in his eyes and he started sobbing in remorse, fear and guilt because of his Egyptian descent. Mahad started to ponder on the thoughts of his words and he was walking over to Moses in fright and shock.

Samara was looking around and she saw a Mulan-themed sword and she muttered, "What is that?"

The sword flew away to repair its home world.

Moses was talking to Rameses and to his surprise he saw Mahad walking with tears in his eyes and walked over to the boy and asked, "Markata, what are doing here this time of night?"

Mahad looked in sorrow and guilt and he answered, "I'm sorry for having Egyptian blood. Please, I beg you don't punish me or my younger sister. We mean no harm."

"It's alright dear boy. The one who leads us knows you're not like the others who enslave or torture. There's no need to be guilty." Moses reassured them.

Mahad smiled and he remembered what Bianca told him and he said, "We have to take an unblemished lamb and kill it for its blood. We're to mark the posts and every door. An angel by the name of Azrael is coming to Egypt and he'll kill all the firstborn beast and man alike. Meaning, that children who were born first or single child will die by his hand, but when he sees the blood on the door. He shall pass over and the plague will not enter."

Danyal muttered, "Hence the name Passover."

"Let's get to safety guys" Grace whispered.

Azrael was the Angel of death and this was the true start of the Passover celebration.

After that event, all of the first born children from the Egyptians were killed and the pharaoh was finally convinced to let them go only to send his army after them as the Red Sea was parted for the Israelites to cross.

"That's our cue guys, let's hold them back." Grace stated.

Mahad snarled as he fired a blast at Rameses, "Last chance! Leave the Hebrews alone! All your men will die and you'll yourself to blame!"

Mahad noticed his little sister about to get slashed, and he dashed to her side and felt a sharp agony as the scimitar was cutting through his flesh. Blood was streaming from his back, but he grabbed the scimitar and slit the soldier's throat. He knelt to the ground with an open cut on his back.

Mana was crying in Arabic with a concerned voice, "الأخ! لا تترك لي وحدة! (Big brother! Don't leave me alone!)"

Rameses stared in shock at the Egyptian boy and Mahad smiled as the pillars of water were crashing down drowning any Egyptian man in sight.

Rameses screamed, "NOOOOOO!"

The sword of the world was sealed into the environment.

"We have to go or we might get caught in the crossfire of water!" Grace urged everyone

Moses led the people out and Samara looked over to see the stag and was talking with a lioness headed woman named Sekhmet.

"Who's that with the stag?" Samara asked while they hurried to catch up with the Israelites.

The stag answered, "This is Sekhmet goddess of healing in Upper Egypt. In spite of our differences, we respect them as we work together to ensure the safety of others. We may be from different cultures but share the message of love."

Mahad asked, "If she's the goddess of healing, why didn't she help Egypt?"

Sekhmet answered, "Those two assholes named Hotep and Huy were abusing our powers for their stupid theatrics and we agreed that something had to be done about the cruelty the Israelites were suffering."

Mahad said, "So you guys basically abandoned them."

Sekhmet answered, "No. We basically got fed up with them for taking us for granted. Now let me see the opened cut on your back."

She placed her hand on the wound and surgical stitches were forming around the wound and she said, "You'll need to recover for three weeks. You can't move around otherwise the stitches will tear off, and you could die from shock."

Mahad said, "Thanks. I'll have to go back to Traverse Town for recovery."

"I'll go with you." Mana suggested.

"Natius, can you make sure they get back safely?" Grace asked.

Natius nodded.

"Um sir, do you know where the sword of Mulan is? We haven't found it and heard that was moved here somehow." Danyal asked, nervously.

"You just called Him 'sir'." Grace hissed.

"You don't know what to call Him in this form either." Danyal whispered back.

Samara cried, "I found it in Egypt! It was buried in the sands. We should probably report back to the kings."

"Roger that. How do we get back?" Grace asked.

Oswald the Lucky Rabbit summoned the portal and he said, "We need to talk."

"What's wrong, Oswald? Where's Mickey?" Grace asked.

"We managed to find Mulan's sword..." Danyal trailed off.

Oswald answered, "That's good, but we're looking for the criminal that poisoned my half-brother. However, something else happened the children in the real world were taken into a dark portal."

Robin saw Danyal and he said, "My friends and mentor have been arrested and they're going to be executed."

Morgan asked, "What does he look like?"

Oswald answered, "I have a hunch it's that lawyer Lickboot."

"Oh no! Do you know where the children went?" Grace asked.

As Oswald explained what was happening, Sky contacted Patch, Deadpool and the Flash for a backup team C.

"We're going to have to split up into three groups, but we'll need more help." Danyal stated.

"Already on it." Sky replied as Patch, Deadpool, the flash, Supergirl and the DC Legends of tomorrow arrived on cue.

"Looks like a hero team up." Barry stated.

"But I'm not a hero and neither is Heatwave." Deadpool pointed out.

"Problem," said Robin, "Where can we find Lickboot?"

Danyal saw a picture of an asylum that resembled a castle with the words, "Anaheim Asylum" she asked, "Does anyone know about Anaheim Asylum?"

Doctor Igor Hugo answered, "My asylum is neither an orphanage nor a foster care. It's an asylum for the criminally insane! What the hell was the king drinking?!"

"We think someone did something to his daily cheese lunch." Robin replied

Dr. Hugo stated, "My name is Dr. Hugo, I'm the head doctor of the Anaheim Asylum."

Danyal asked, "What happened? What are you doing out here?"

Dr. Hugo answered, "A man named Nick Wizard freed some of the most violent patients and started performing experiments on children."

Morgan asked, "How do we infiltrate it?"

Danyal smirked as she answered, "You can go undercover."

Morgan retorted as he saw images of his time in the restraint chair, straightjacket, and under ECT (Electro-convulsive therapy), "Are you as mad as a damned hatter?! I've been to one of those and it's not an experience that I want to relive again!"

Samara asked, "Why? Did something bad happen?"

Morgan answered, "Yes. I first met Nick Wizard in one of those buildings and now memories of guilt are tearing at me again and I have been locked up in straightjackets, restraint chairs, and I even had ECT on me."

"The name sounds similar to Arkham is that intentional?" Grace asked worriedly.

Dr. Hugo answered, "No. It was named after the city Disneyland's at."

"Oh, that makes sense." Grace replied.

"Sorry Dr Hugo but where did you come from? You just turned up out of the blue. Are you a Disney character?" Grace added.

Dr. Hugo answered, "Young lady, I'm a descendant of Quasimodo and let me tell you years ago, I came in contact with the team after they discovered Jezebel Cain and apprehended her."

"Jezebel Cain? Do they have a sister called Amanda by any chance?" Grace asked as she squealed on the inside .

Dr. Hugo answered, "No."

"Ok wrong Jez. Um, so are we going to one of the Disneylands then?" Grace asked, innocently.

Dr. Hugo answered, "No. The boy with the bat spirit will infiltrate the facility and find out what's happening in the asylum."

Morgan asked, "What?"

Dr. Hugo answered, "Listen here boy; I'll be putting a microchip on your head. It can allow us to see through your eyes like a first person video game. I advise you not to do anything reckless."

"Ok but how did I get in and won't I need a disguise?" Morgan asked.

Teen Titans Terra garbed in clothes for an asylum staff member answered, "I have an idea. I'm planning on accompanying you Morgan. I have to place handcuffs on you."

She walked into security and cried, "I found this psychotic boy trying to run off."

One of the villains said, "Ma'am, we need to make sure to stay away from him."

Morgan gave them a small card that was spiked with a powerful sedative.

The men looked closer and fell to the ground out cold.

Morgan looked around and saw a child struggling under restraints and he heard banging and wailing within the halls.

Terra looked in horror and she muttered, "Jesus Christ, this is worse than Arkham. No wonder it's for the criminally insane."

Nick Wizard looked at the security monitors in pleasure as the child was yelling in pain as a needle was injecting a substance that erased memories of Disney and cartoons.

"Oh my gosh, he's found a way to erase children's childhood memories of Disney!" Grace cried as she and the others watched Morgan's monitor.

Morgan sprinted around the halls and found a room that had an electrical machine that induces unconsciousness to shock the memories out.

"We need to return their memories before we destroy the machine." Morgan stated as he tried to look for something that could reverse the process.

Teen Titan Terra looked around and she saw a huge cauldron containing the substance.

She shouted, "Marshall! I found the substance source! Should I try metal-bending?"

Robin answered, "Metal is melted earth so I don't see why not. Wait, were you taking lessons with Toph?"

"Robin, she has Earth powers and thank you for mentioning Toph!" Morgan smiled.

Morgan cried, "Terra, try to punch the cauldron."

Terra used her earthquake powers on the cauldron.

Morgan used a dark claw to break the doors down and any security guard got close to him, started quaking in their boots out of fright.

One of them cried, "It's Insomnos!"

Morgan used their shadows and locked them into the cells. One of the other villains saw a silhouette of a bat like creature and heard a laugh of a child and he started to hear the doors bursting open and he started to run and he bumped into Morgan.

Morgan smiled, "Sorry Jack, Morgan's back!"

He unleashed a dark substance on the guard's mouth and the substance released a powerful sedative causing the guard to faint.

"Guards, what's going on down there?!" Nick wizard cried.

Morgan smiled and proceeded to free more of the children.

He saw a little kid that was crying as he was being strapped to the electric device. Morgan slipped from view and he punched the person's head.

The scientist passed out.

"Please help me" the child said.

"What's your name?" Morgan asked.

"Jordan" was the reply.

"I'm here to rescue you." Morgan reassured him.

He unstrapped "Jordan" and he led him out. Nick Wizard saw Titan Terra and he asked, "Going somewhere traitor?"

Titan Terra snarled as she unleashed a barrage of sharp stones, "I'm not the one who corrupts people! You should be stoned to death."

Nick wizard deflected the stones and launched a magic beam at her.

Titan Terra tried to dodge but got hit in the process.

"So that's how powerful you are? Do you really think I'm focused only on this operation?" Nick wizard asked

He chuckled.

"This is just a distraction from my real plan" he grinned.

"See ya" he added as he activated a security lockdown as he teleported away.

Terra screamed, "Code red! Marshall, lead those kids out, I don't want any casualties when I summon the quaking power."

"Roger that, children follow me!" Morgan cried as he led them toward the exit as fast as possible.

Once Morgan led the kids out, he said in a cautious tone, "You guys need to stand back away from here because Hell is going to break loose."

Dr. Hugo said, "At least the building can be remade."

Terra started to use the earth around her and she destroyed the asylum from the inside out, she walked from the rubble holding an unconscious Lickboot and she smiled, "I apprehended a poisoner from the rubble. Should we put him on trial in the Disney District?"

Natius said, "You know back in Henry VIII's reign, poisoners would be boiled alive in liquid. I say this rat should be prosecuted in Warner Bros. District since Hanna-Barbera characters are part of Warner Bros."

"Fair enough but putting him in a tight secure prison will work if the trial goes well." Grace stated.

Terra threw the slick lawyer into a portal leading to a villains' prison.

Danyal asked, "What prison did you send him to?"

Terra answered, "Turner's maximum security prison in the Warner Bros. District, it's more heavily guarded than Hamunaptra and is known to have very violent criminals and has a death row unit, but it rarely used unless it's for the most heinous and serious of crimes."

Danyal found a syringe and cried, "Hey I think I found an antidote for Mickey's agitation."

"Let's test it on him. Where is he now?" Grace asked.

Oswald answered, "He's in the castle. He's signing warrants of execution."

"We need to get to him fast. Do you mean Disney castle?" Danyal asked.

Oswald answered, "Yes."

"Let's go" Grace stated.

Mickey was signing a warrant to execute Batman, but Danyal and Robin stopped him and Grace injected the antidote.

"Mickey? Say something, please!" Oswald cried.

Mickey looked around and he cried, "Oh my Disney! What can I do to stop the executions?"

"Declare for then to be null and void because you've changed your mind?" Anakin suggested.

Mickey cried, "All executions are null and void!"

The executioner asked, "Who will I execute?"

"Um... no one?" Mickey suggested.

The executioner stated, "Very well. The death row is reserved for the most heinous of criminals depending on the severity of the crime. Don't do that again. I hate ending innocent lives."

"Understood sir." Mickey replied.

"Um are you feeling better Mickey?" Grace asked.

Mickey answered, "Yes. Now you found the sword of Mulan. There is someone named Lonnie. She wants to help. Where's Mahad?"

Anakin answered, "He has to rest for three weeks due to stitches across his back."

"Lonnie is Mulan's daughter." Grace pointed out.

Danyal asked, "Who's ready to kick Shan Yu's ass?"

Morgan cheered, "Whoo!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

 **Author's Notes:** Now our heroes have finally gained access to Mulan's world, will our heroes find more swords? Tune in next episode. Merry Christmas!


	35. Episode CI (101): Fields of Honor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or non-Disney except OCs and some plot ideas. If I'd own them this series would be real.**

Episode 101: Fields of Honor

So everyone went through the portal to Mulan's world where all of the girls got crossdressing clothes and the boys got the movie's current era style of clothing like the army men as they landed when Mulan was joining the Army ranks.

Anakin thought that someone was calling him chicken boy he snapped, "Say that to my face you bloody jackass!"

Danyal snarled, "Cut it out Marshall!"

One of the boys asked, "Hey who's the shrimps?"

Natius flipped off one of the men out of anger for being called a shrimp.

Danyal growled, "Quinton! Never flip off a soldier! They'll kill you for that!"

Toboé asked, "What are you looking at?"

Shang hearing the commotion asked, "What's going on?"

Sorry about those outbursts sir, we would like to join the army if you give us a chance?" Grace explained.

"We need to come up with Chinese boy names or they will get suspicious." Sky whispered to everyone else when the boys had finally calmed down.

Our heroes started to go through intensive training, but the general who was Li Shang's father sent a note to have his son's troops to move to the front.

As our heroes journeyed, they saw a burned village and to Shang's shock he saw so many soldiers lying dead and he saw his father coughing up blood and he was holding his stomach to prevent his guts from spilling as it had been split open by a sword.

Da (Danyal) started to have a tear of sorrow and he (she) muttered, "War is Hell."

Shang cried, "Father, what happened?"

General Li retorted, "The Huns are heading for the imperial city."

"Oh no we need to stop them. We'll complete the mission sir I'm so sorry you were hurt" Tao (AKA Grace) promised solemnly.

Song (Bianca) cried, "Move it! We need to get to the city!"

So Shang's army rushed towards the city and saw the Huns in the mountains.

Mulan fired one of the dragon cannons at the mountain to cause an avalanche and the soldiers managed to save Mulan and her horse from death.

However, Mulan had gotten injured in the attack and had to see a doctor which is when her true gender was revealed.

Da (Danyal) getting fed up with Shang's attitude snapped, "You know what? You're an idiotic fool that fails to see the potential Mulan has."

"We have to leave guys; you do pack your things we got to run. Don't you all want to keep your pretty lives?!" Mushu cried.

"What?! You're girls too?" Shang asked.

"Well... Some of us are but there's nothing wrong with girls fighting along with the guys." Grace stated.

"Yeah" Natius agreed.

Chi Fu said, "Girls can't fight."

Bianca glared at him and she fired an arrow at his hat and she snapped, "Try telling that to Artemis, you'd be target practice before you'd say girls."

"Would you like me to demonstrate?" Grace asked in a serious and stern voice.

Chi Fu said, "I dare you."

Bianca fired an arrow at Chi Fu's foot.

"Who wants to spar with me?" Grace asked as she grinned.

Yao cried, "I'll do it."

"Ok, Yao. Let's do it" Grace cried as she and Yao fought each other in an equal fight.

Chi Fu stared with wide eyes and he said, "Women are not worth anything."

Bianca getting annoyed fired a warning shot and she snapped, "Shut up! You're worse than that gas-headed loser I had to deal with!"

"Enough Chi Fu! You should all go home while you still have some honour left" Shang said as he spared them from being executed.

His army went on to the imperial city where the emperor was but everyone else saw the Huns come out of the snow and rushed to warn the people on horseback.

Danyal cried, "The Huns are at the imperial city. I strongly advise that you secure the palace."

Shang retorted, "Are you sure?"

Danyal answered, "Yes, Shan Yu has a falcon that will grab Shan Yu's sword."

"We need to protect the gates; can you go and protect the emperor, General?" Grace asked.

Shang asked, "Why should I believe you after you betrayed my trust?"

"Because we're the good guys and we're here to help" Grace replied.

"So how wants to cross dress?" Sky grinned as Mulan got out her sash.

Yao, Chen Po, and Ling volunteered.

Anakin stated, "I'll take on Shan Yu."

Shang answered, "No Tingfeng. You're too young."

Anakin retorted, "I've taken on several enemies in the past and Shan Yu is just like Sephiroth. They're both cold hearted murderers."

"We can help you" Grace offered.

Shang answered, "All right."

Natius saw Nick Wizard from the corner of his eye and he asked, "What the hell are you doing here Wizard? Give me back the Firebird before I roast your ass alive!"

Nick Wizard asked, "Do you honestly think you're so courageous. Yet you have some fears in your mind."

Natius snarled feeling his eyes turning into a flaming color, 'Take that back!"

Nick Wizard taunted, "What's the matter did the firebird turn into a chicken."

"No I'm not. So tell me why you're here?!" Naitus cried.

"I'm here to change the outcome as well as the sequel, don't come any closer or you'll regret it" Nick wizard warned him.

Natius asked, "What kind of changes?!"

"Like stealing the sword of this world and causing China to fall" Nick wizard replied as he snuck into the shadows.

Natius decide to pursue elusive man and he came across the sword of China.

Natius muttered, "In the words of Robin, Holy keyholes, Batman!"

He heard a laughter echoing from the shadows.

Shan Yu's falcon dived towards the sword.

"Pass it to me bird!" Nick wizard cried.

Natius sent a fireball at the falcon and the falcon fell two feet away from the two dead as it burned from the flames and Natius grabbed one end of the sword and Nick Wizard grabbed the hilt.

Nick Wizard screamed, "Let go!"

Natius snapped, "Not until I have the firebird and you hang in a cage for birds to peck at your face and eyes! Until then, fat chance in Hell!"

Shan Yu threw a sword at Naitus.

Natius screamed in pain as the blade cut into his wrists and a crimson liquid was spurting out of the slashes of both wrists.

He fell to his side and Shan Yu picked up his sword and grabbed the boy by his hair and held his head back exposing his neck and time felt as if it was moving slower as the bent blade's metal met his flesh and he saw a crimson color that was covering what was left of his neck.

The firebird that was still in a cage yelled out in pain and fear as Naitus struggled to stay conscious.

"Does anyone have any healing spells?" Grace asked urgently.

Danyal cried, "Curaga!"

Bianca pulled out a ribbon and started to sing the incantation of the Sol Flower in Italian.

The firebird started to melt the metals of the bars and flew to Natius's barely conscious body and hovered taking the form of Natius and merged into his body as the boy gave out a gasp of life coming back to him.

Nick Wizard cried, "What?! What kind of metal did I use for the cage?"

Morgan remarked, "Clearly not fireproof metal."

"Darn it! This Isn't over! I will get that firebird back before New Year!" Nick wizard cried.

Shan Yu gave the Mulan sword of China to Nick wizard before he retreated.

"Now China will fall!" Shan Yu cried.

Our heroes felt the ground shaking around them and Bianca fired an arrow causing Nick to drop the sword and the portal closed.

Mulan with Mushu's help launched the fireworks at Shan Yu which caused him to explode with the fireworks.

"You all saved China, thank you." The emperor said as he gave all of our special medals.

Anakin received a phone call and it was from his grandfather.

Anakin cried, "Grandpa!"

Mr. Marshall said, "Arthur, your father had a heart attack last night."

Anakin almost dropped his phone and he asked, "Are you serious?"

Mr. Marshall retorted, "I wish it was a prank. I don't know how long he'll have."

Anakin and Morgan raced to the hospital and saw his father lying in a bed with fluids to keep him alive.

Anakin cried, "Tad (Dad)! What happened to you?"

Caius answered sounding heavy, "You know how Walt Disney smoked and died in 1966?"

Anakin nodded, Caius answered, "That's one of the consequences for not putting things into moderation."

Caius started coughing up blood and he said as his voice became heavier, "Morgan…Please…Promise me to look after your little brother."

Morgan felt tears of remorse shedding from his eyes, "I will."

Anakin cried, "Tad, please don't leave."

Caius smiled, "Arthur, It's better to be with your mother through the Force than to lie in bed waiting for death to release my soul. Take care…My son."

Caius drew his last breath and he flat lined.

Anakin started sobbing with guilt of not saving his father and he didn't talk for the remainder of the day.

"Anakin, are you ok?" Morgan asked.

"Do you need a comfort hug?" Grace suggested

Anakin was feeling distraught realizing he lost both parents.

Anakin's friends including Morgan gave him a group hug of comfort.

Anakin said as nervousness was in his voice, "Now that my father's dead. I don't know who'd be my legal guardian at this rate."

Mahad pointed out, "Your grandfather's still alive."

Anakin felt a sense of despair.

"Well you have Morgan too as well. Just because you can't see him doesn't mean he's not watching over you." Grace tried to reassure him.

Anakin said, "Thanks. At least the New Year is going to be filled with hopes and potential."

 **Author's Notes:** Looks like Anakin lost his father. How will he cope in the New Year without him? The next episode is going to be an interesting New Year's Eve. This episode was written in memory of Carrie Fisher (1956-2016) and Debbie Reynolds (1932-2016).


	36. Episode CII (102): New Year Special

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney nor do I intend to use this for profit. Please note this variation of Robin is a version I made up for dramatic purposes.**

Episode 102: New Year Special

In the dark age of animation in another world, the DC Comic heroes were respected for their morality, yet this Batman's Robin snuck out of the Hall of Justice to admire the city's landscape until he bumped into a girl that had dark hair and intense and focused earth brown eyes. She was dressed in white and red carrying a staff indicating she was a white mage.

The girl asked, "Are you okay?"

Robin got up and he exclaimed, "Holy Merlin the Wizard, I'm so sorry."

The girl laughed and she said helping the Boy Wonder up, "You should be aware of your surroundings. My name is Ruta. What's yours?"

The boy answered, "Robin."

Ruta heard the high Disney folk calling her and she cried, "I have to leave."

Once Ruta left, Robin and Ruta would exchange letters, until one fateful night.

Batman ran into the room and he saw the letter and he asked, "Robin, who's Ruta?"

Robin answered, "She's a girl that I met when I bumped into her, why?"

Batman cried, "Great Gotham Robin, what are you thinking?"

Robin answered, "Ruta is a compassionate person, and she's from a place called Disney. What's the problem?"

Batman sighed in disappointment and he said in an angered tone, "Robin, contact between Disney and Warner Bros is forbidden. Plus knowing you I think you are deceiving her. Wonder Woman has been receiving complaints about your possessive attitude. "

Robin cried, "Holy Romeo and Juliet! You can't do that!"

The other Super Friends entered the Hall of Justice and Batman stated as he handed a picture of Ruta, "I called you here tonight, because we have to stop the love between Robin and a girl named Ruta."

Superman said, "She doesn't look like a dangerous person."

Batman answered, "She's from the Disney world and we can't have her with Robin. So we need to cut the ties between the two. My concern is Robin being possessive over her. I strongly advise that we put Robin on strict surveillance."

When the Super Friends were on missions without Robin, Robin kept stalking the girl much to her irritation.

One day after getting annoyed with the stalking, Ruta snapped, "Robin, leave me alone. I'm not joking with you, if you ever set foot here again you'll rue the day you were ever drawn. Got it?"

Batman stood right behind him he asked, "What are you doing here Robin?!"

Robin was startled by Batman and he pulled out a dip drenched knife and he tried to stab Batman with it, hoping to rid the person that was in his way, but he started to hear a voice whispering, "Kill her. She's the source of your pain."

Robin threw the knife and it pierced Ruta in the heart, and when he snapped out of it, he tried to reach for her, but the Disney folk carried her in and Robin was taken back screaming for her, struggling to get to break from Batman's grip.

That night Batman explained what happened to Ruta and Superman stared in disbelief.

Superman stated, "Well he should face penalties in the multiverse laws. I know he's been like a son to you, but unfortunately he needs to understand that actions have consequences."

Batman sighed reluctantly and he said, "Very well. Tomorrow I'll take him to court for his actions against the laws."

What the men didn't know was that Robin was eavesdropping on them and watching in the darkness. Consumed with grief for his lost love and hate for Batman, Robin was following a cult to an alley and at the urge of the voice in his mind he sold his soul to Chernabog and was given the Nobody name, "Xorbin". Later that night he snuck into Wayne manor garbed in a cloak of black and in a fit of rage, he stabbed Batman in the heart repeatedly. The last thing the Super Friends saw of him was burning red eyes glaring at them.

Xorbin broke into the Disney morgue and stole Ruta's body and took her to a forbidden graveyard and he dared the anger of the DC Guardians by taking the book of Nightmares and as he read the incantation, Ruta's body felt life was returning. Before Xorbin was able pierce the girl in the heart with the knife to complete the ritual, he was stopped by the guards and the girl died once more much to Xorbin's anguish.

He was dragged in chains and was brought before Superman. The Man of Steel tried to keep the anger he felt at the loss of his lifelong friend and ally in check.

Superman stated, "Robin the Boy Wonder, you have been brought here with charges of high treason and the murder of Batman in addition of using the Book of Nightmares for selfish gain. You also have sold your soul to an embodiment of evil."

Mickey Mouse glared in anger as he pointed his keyblade to Xorbin's neck, "For that, you're condemned to the anima exsilium."

Xorbin screamed as he was being dragged, "No! You can't do that! Kill me!"

Anima Exsilium was a curse that was considered so terrible that not even Azrael or death would save the victim. Xorbin was thrown alive in a coffin and extremely hot wax was poured on him searing his body and the coffin was sealed and bound with magical chains. His soul however was cursed to wander in the worlds until he would find someone to release his body that was to be remained sealed and never be allowed to reunite with his soul for he would arise as a plague upon toon and man and would wreak havoc on the worlds.

Years later...

Danyal and Robin were preparing for the New Year.

"Guys, we're in a bit of a pickle chasing down a bunch of Disney wands that Nick wizard wants to get so we'll be too tied up to help you with any mission you go on today " Grace told the rouges.

Danyal answered, "It's all right. At least we got Team Outcasts and the Teen Titans as well as other allies to prepare for the New Year party."

Oswald walked into the building and explained, "Rogues of Time, Team Outcasts and Teen Titans. You guys need to investigate the Warner Brothers district; there have been rumors of a young man that looks like you. He goes by the name Burt Kasem. He needs your help."

"Ok let's go everyone" Naitus stated.

"Just be careful just because the Knights are doing a different mission doesn't mean that Nick wizard may have other characters searching for you and the firebird" Oswald warned them.

Meanwhile, Nick Wizard stumbled across a passage in one of his books and he read the story of a transnational love similar to Robin and Danyal's he grinned as an idea formed in his mind.

He cried, "CJ, Harriet. Front and center."

The two girls reported and he said, "You two are to go to the Warner Brothers district, there's a soul that could help us. However you both will need a disguise."

Meanwhile in the WB District, Danyal started to hear a scream and she asked, "Hey guys, did you hear that scream?"

Robin answered, "No."

Mahad said, "I hope you get hearing aids soon."

Robin asked Danyal, "You have hearing aids?"

Danyal answered, "Not yet. I had to get my hearing tested and as expected my hearing is having trouble."

Robin asked, "What do you mean?"

Danyal answered, "I was born prematurely and weighed one pound and three ounces and survived! I was expected to be blind, deaf, and other things. However, I was fortunate to have astigmatism, hearing problems of a sixty five year old. Hence why I wear glasses and I will have hearing aids to help my problems."

Robin retorted, "Holy miracle."

A man covered in black asked, "Is someone looking for me?"

"Are you Burt Kasem?" Naitus asked.

The man answered, "Yes. You see I am looking for a book called the Book of Good Dreams it is said to have great value."

He looked at Danyal and muttered in a voice, "Ruta."

He turned to them and he said, "I have my two assistants. Layla and Marian, they have to guide me to also find a coffin covered in a heavy amount of wax."

Layla and Marian were girls in robes to hide their faces.

Burt cried, "What are we waiting for New Year?"

As our heroes were walking down the passage, Danyal started to hear a scream of horror and agony.

"Hello? Call out so we can find you" Danyal called out.

"Burt; who's Ruta?" Naitus asked.

Burt answered, "I didn't say Ruta. Now quit asking questions."

Danyal asked, "Did you guys hear the scream?"

Mahad stated, "Let me rephrase this lady, there's no screaming!"

Danyal started to hear a voice screaming in agony as if the voice was being tortured and she starting seeing in her mind's eye and saw the tongue being cut off and felt herself being thrown into a coffin and saw extremely hot wax being poured in.

Danyal snapped back to reality and she asked, "What the hell was that?"

Burt smiled as he covered his hand and injecting her with a sedative, "Young lady, you must be hearing things. Now come on."

The team got to a chest and Mahad said, "Treasure time!"

Layla punched Mahad and she said, "Allow us to take care of this."

She walked to the chest and wrapped a wire around it causing the treasure chest to disable its defense mechanisms.

Burt opened the chest and he cried, "The book, finally!"

Mahad asked, "That's the treasure?"

Burt answered, "Not yet my friends. We'll have to find the waxed coffin in the morning."

Later that night a group of soldiers started to attack the sight and Natius was about to face off with the leader and the leader exclaimed "Leave this place or die. You have one day."

Burt said, "Don't listen to those losers."

"Why are you guarding this place?" Naitus demanded.

The leader answered, "Leave this place or die. It's classified information."

The leader and his group ran off after giving the warning.

Burt stole the book from the girl's hands and read, "Shadows of the past, I call upon thee to bring the boy covered in wax. Let the boy who died here live again!"

Within the sands of the city, a loud roar causing Danyal to snap her eyes open and she cried, "Who read the book?!"

Suddenly a powerful wind forced the heroes back in the city and Titan Terra cried, "Let's get inside!"

Unfortunately Danyal fell into a trap and Burt was standing next to the lever that activated the trap.

Robin cried, "Where's Danyal?"

"She is in a better place now, Layla will be keeping her company " Burt replied with malicious grin on his face.

Danyal flew around the place and she found Layla who was talking with Marian and she cried, "Where is my team at?"

Marian cried, "Oh I don't know."

Layla answered, "Follow me."

So Danyal followed them without realizing their true intentions.

Robin used a double jump to fly in hopes of finding Danyal. Natius followed the leader of the soldiers that attacked the team that night.

Natius asked, "Why did you attack us?"

The leader answered, "Do you know the story of Ruta?"

Natius asked, "Who's Ruta?"

The leader retorted, "In a darker point of animation, a version of Robin fell in love with Ruta who was a Disney mage. Unfortunately because they were from different animation districts, their love had to be kept secret. Until one night, the other version of Batman caught Robin writing a love letter and that Batman knew of his Robin's personality as a possessive and manipulative lover. Soon afterwards, Ruta was murdered by the Robin after he tried to kill Batman and he threw a knife at Ruta. Immediately that night, Superman ordered Batman to have the Robin face the charges against him. Robin in a fit of hatred and grief sold his soul to Chernabog and was given the nobody name "Xorbin". He later broke into Wayne Manor and murdered his Batman and stole Ruta's body to perform a ritual using the book that you guys took, The Book of Nightmares. The ritual was that he tried to stab her in the heart so Ruta would be with him forever, but he was stopped and was condemned to be thrown alive in a magically sealed coffin as hot wax was poured into the casket and his soul was sentenced to wander off to find someone who'd open his tomb."

Natius asked, "What does that have to do with Danyal?"

The leader answered, "Because she resembles Ruta minus the hearing aids and glasses, her blood is needed to unlock the tomb. If Xorbin's soul gets reunited with his body, his powers will grow and he'll destroy all the worlds to punish it for his imprisonment."

"Oh snap! So have you seen Danyal? We need to find her fast!" Naitus cried

Mahad asked, "Hey Morgan do you have the tracking devices?"

Morgan answered, "Yes. The tracking system is on Robin's computer."

Robin turned on his computer and he cried, "Found her."

When the heroes were about to run, Burt set off a trap and spiked walls erupted.

Robin cried, "Hey Burt! A little help here."

Burt removed his hood to reveal a much paler version of Robin that had scratch marks on his face and when he removed his mask, they revealed blood red eyes.

Robin cried, "Holy Exorcist, Batman!"

Mahad asked, "What the hell are you?!"

"I am your long lost predessecor, Current Robin but you may call me Xorbin!" he cried.

"How IS THIS POSSIBLE?! Did Nick Wizard do this to you?!" Danyal cried.

Xorbin answered, "No. I was condemned to suffer the burns from the wax and now my Ruta. Lead me to my tomb."

Danyal felt a sharp needle being inserted into her wrist and she saw Layla who took off her device and revealed herself as CJ and she said before collapsing on the ground with Xorbin grabbing the winged girl's wrist blacking out, "I'm not Ruta you maniacal moron! I'm Danyal!"

Xorbin turned to the teams and he said, "I hope you brats enjoy my mission."

"Let her go you monsters!" Robin cried.

Naitus ran to attack Xorbin but he was too fast.

Robin muttered, "How could I-"

He felt bitter tears of remorse and shame streaming from his eyes.

Xorbin took the syringe that contained the Danyal's blood and just as he was looking for a hole in the magical chains, he heard a voice.

"It can't be over!" Naitus cried.

"It's not over friends" a voice stated as a ball of light crashed into Xorbin breaking the vial and revealed Mickey with the same Star shard from Birth By sleep.

Xorbin snarled, "You! You're the one that cursed me!"

Mickey retorted, "You brought that on yourself, the reason you lost her was because you were possessive and manipulative."

Danyal woke up and saw blood on her hand and she started remembering seeing an illusion of her hand being stabbed through with a syringe causing her to faint out of shock and fear, when clearly, Harriet found a vein and started draining some of the blood.

Danyal snarled at Xorbin with rage in her heart, "You traitorous bastard!"

She took out her staff ready to strike the nobody, he jumped away from the girl and went behind her, pulling out a dip drenched knife saying, "If I can't have you, no one else will!"

Mahad grabbed a book that was white with swirling neon colors, it was the book of good dreams.

Mahad saw an incantation and he cried, "Dream Eaters that consume nightmares, I call upon thee to swallow the nightmare that has caused this curse."

Suddenly two dream eaters that resembled a lion and a saber tooth tiger, and the lamb the heroes met appeared and they clawed Xorbin on one and another side.

Xorbin collapsed and he started to see an illusion of Ruta who looked at him in disappointment.

Xorbin screamed, "Ruta! Please!"

With one quick slash to his heart, Xorbin screamed as he saw an illusion of her leaving and simultaneously was melting as if he was a wax candle in a huge fire, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Harriet started to run off, but the dream eaters stopped him.

The lamb summoned a trap door causing Harriet and CJ to fall leading them to Disney Villain Juvenile prison.

"Well that was a nightmare." Danyal remarked

She took out an antibiotic spray and used it on her hand and she asked, "What can we do about those two books? It would be stupid to leave them here."

"Flynn, I was asking our new companions" Ezkiel face-palmed.

"You see we helped those Knights heroes when they had to deal with that book that turns people into Fairy Tail characters." Cassandra added.

"But I wasn't there for that." Flynn pointed out.

"That's why we're to tell you now." Eve replied with a cheeky smile.

The heroes heard a ringtone that sounded like Genie yelling, "GOOD MORNING AGRABAH!"

Danyal laughed sheepishly and she answered, "This had better be important Talbot!" é

Toboé answered, "Principal Powers of Sky High wants us to meet the new students. Plus there's a sword within the school. She wants us to visit once the new year's over."

"Ok, should we go in January?" Danyal asked.

"Yes." answered Toboé

Then lets regroup ok? Thank you for helping us librarians and yes we do know the Disney Knights" Danyal smiled.

Our heroes were starting to countdown to the year 2017.

"Soon the time race will be upon us" Nick Wiard smiled.

The midnight bell tolled its sound as the new year was being celebrated.

"Happy new year!" Everyone cried as they watched the fireworks from around the world shown on TV.

 **Author's Notes: Looks like the New Year is here. How will the heroes face Sky High? Tune in next episode**


	37. Episode CIII (103): Sky High Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or Non-Disney material and it is not used for profit.**

Episode 104: Sky High Battle

Nick Wizard was looking around his library and he came across a comic book and he asked, "Who left a comic book here?"

"Sorry sir, I found it while I was out shopping for everyone." Peepers replied timidly.

Nick Wizard flipped through the pages and he asked, "Is there such world as Sky High?"

"I believe it's another Disney world sir I think from the 90's..." Peepers trailed off as he quickly researched the movie.

Nick Wizard opened an article and he said, "It's from 2005. We could use this to our advantage."

Meanwhile the heroes were at the portal for Sky High and Danyal said, "Superheroes are permitted to come with us. Besides it'll be priceless, to see the look on the Sky High students' faces."

"Yeah we can assist you this time" Grace offered.

"This will be Amazing!" Robin cried.

"True that" LA (the CW live action one) Flash agreed.

Our heroes entered the portal to Sky High and they saw a young woman in pink named Gwen Grayson.

She greeted, "Welcome to Sky High, you must be the guests. My name is Gwen Grayson."

Danyal asked, "Are you related to the Flying Graysons?"

Gwen answered, "No."

She noticed the wings on her back and she asked, "What kind of bird's wings are those?"

Danyal answered, "Magpie."

Gwen turned to the groups and said, "We need to get on with orientation of the Sky High buildings."

Our heroes came over to the gym and met a woman named Principal Powers.

"Hello, you called for our help?" Danyal asked.

Principal Powers answered, "Yes. Not only are you here to see the new students, but there's a weapon within these halls."

She asked, "Have you guys heard of Power Placement?"

Danyal answered, "Yes. Heroes that don't have superpowers are sidekicks and those with superpowers become heroes."

Batman asked, "What?"

Danyal answered, "Apparently that's how it works."

"Oh so like Robin" Grace pointed.

Robin asked, "So by that logic, Batman's a sidekick? That's stupid."

"Well ... aren't you the sidekick though?" Grace asked, sheepishly.

Robin answered, "Yes."

The Sky High freshmen came in flooding the gym.

Principal Powers announced, "Welcome to Sky High before we begin I have honorary guests that are going to keep this school safer. Coach Boomer will assign you classes when you demonstrate your power."

"This is so cool!" Grace exclaimed.

"We're clear but you just made me think of a SEGA show" Grace stated in a cringe tone.

Coach Boomer snapped, "You girl with the blonde hair."

Bianca walked up to the stadium and she asked, "Yes sir?"

The coach retorted, "Let's see what you can do."

Bianca concentrated her fire and shot an arrow on the pillar and the arrow went right through the cement making a bullet sized hole and he muttered, "Wow."

He said to Bianca, "Hero."

He turned to a girl named Magenta and asked, "What's your power?"

Magenta responded, "I'm a shapeshifter."

She transformed into a guinea pig and Coach Boomer said, "Sidekick shoo."

The guinea pig responded, "Bite me."

Coach Boomer turned to Danyal and he said, "Girl with the glasses. What's your power?"

Danyal summoned her staff and snarled, "Magical burst."

A dark purple aura shot into a pillar making a cut on the pillar."

Coach Boomer said, "Sidek-"

He was cut off by the reveal of the girl's wings and he said, "Hero."

Danyal said imitating his voice, "You boy in red."

Coach Boomer felt his jaw drop.

Robin asked, "Which are you referring to?"

"Um Robin?" Danyal asked.

Robin got over to the platform and Coach Boomer asked, "What's your power?"

"Er... robins and cool fighting styles?" Robin suggested.

"Well he's the cool fighting leader of a group called the teen titans sir" Grace intervened.

Danyal smiled, "Hey Robin. Show those wings you earned."

Robin jumped twice and wings of an American Robin formed on where his cape would be.

Coach Boomer stared in shock.

"See I'm the cool one " Robin remarked.

Boomer said, "Hero."

"Woo!" Grace cheered.

Boomer said, "We'll continue after lunch starting with Stronghold and the boy in red with the bird talisman.

"So where do we go for lunch sir?" Grace asked.

Coach Boomer said, "In the cafeteria."

"Um maybe the other students can show us around the school?" Danyal suggested.

Gwen Grayson said, "I'll show you kids around."

"Sweet! Thank you Gwen!" Grace smiled.

Morgan looked around the hallways and one of the Sky High students said, "Hey freak. What's with the wings? What can you do? Are you a sidekick?"

Morgan grabbed the student and he answered, "Not unless you want nightmares until 2039."

Some of the students started to whisper about Morgan's reputation.

Penny whispered, "I've heard he can bend shadows."

Lash asked, "Isn't Morgan a girl's name."

Morgan retorted, "You got something to say boy?"

Lash asked, "Who do you think you are Batman?"

Morgan replied, "No, but I'll pull off my nightmare move on your ass so hard, that you'll be sucking your thumb crying to your mommy whenever you see a bat until 2039!"

Batman snapped, "Morgan!"

Speed said, "You got something to say bat-freaks."

"Hey kid, Morgan is a gender neutral name for both girls and boys so keep your mouth shut understand?" Grace pointed out to the rude students.

"Are you seriously bad mouthing the Batman? One of the coolest superheroes that has a reputation amongst gods?!" Danyal cried.

Speed muttered, "You're not worth my bat-boy."

Morgan grabbed him roughly and threw him to a portal and Speed started screaming in fear as Morgan started to beat him to a pulp and Speed was thrown out the portal and he was lying in a fetal position muttering over and over, "Mommy save me!"

Some of the rude students started quaking in their shoes.

Lash cried, "What did you do freak?!"

Batman said coldly, "Enough, unless you want to be meeting your friend's fate."

Lash asked, "What are you going to do sidekick?!"

Danyal muttered, "Ooh. Bad move bubblegum boy."

Batman used a smoke pellet to neutralize the bad mouthing students without harming them.

Lash cried, "Sorry, I won't do it again."

Danyal laughed, "Mess with the Dark Knight and you'll be crying to your mommy before you can say sidekick."

"I'm watching you" Batman said in a stern voice as they quickly went to the cafeteria.

Danyal laughed.

Lash pulled off a trip causing Will to fall over and his food spilled on Warren Peace.

Natius stated, "Don't do it."

Warren snapped, "Move it or lose it flame chicken!"

"Leave him alone!" Grace cried.

Warren threw a fireball at Grace and Natius grabbed it and snarled, "All right, let's fight fire with fire!"

Layla cried, "Mr. Boy, do something!"

The teacher came back and stopped the fight.

Will used his newfound superhuman strength to extinguish the fire between the two.

Principal Powers stepped in and looked at them in disappointment.

"Warren started the fight ma'am." Grace stated.

The three were sent to a white room that neutralized superhuman abilities, and they each sat in a semi circled desk.

Natius asked, "If this room neutralizes superhuman abilities, what happens to the wings on winged people like Morgan?"

"They temporarily disappear." Principal Powers replied.

Principal Powers said to the trio, "Here in Sky High I will not tolerate violent behavior, nor do I allow any use of the f-word or the middle finger."

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am." Naitus said as he laughed sheepishly.

Once the principal left the detention room, Natius stated, "Listen Stronghold, I'm sorry for the attitude back there. I have an impulsive mind and I got into detention several times for setting fires."

Will asked with awe, "So you're a pyromaniac?"

Natius answered, "A little, I only set small fires."

"Cool." Will smiled.

Warren stated, "Listen flame chicken, if we cross paths you'll be fighting fire with fire."

Will stated, "Natius, is it true that you flipped off your principal with a shadow puppet?"

Natius answered, "Yes. My friends had to bust me out of detention."

"We're detentionaires now" Grace whispered excitedly.

Natius asked, "What did you do?"

"If we see that Warren guy again I'll give him a face full of purple energy AND fire!" Grace added with determination.

"I'm just a freshman with new powers." Will said sheepishly

Natius stated, "Technically you're super strong enough to break that fire extinguisher. I'm the one who sets off flames."

He turned to Grace and asked, "What did you do about detention?"

"Um we did a bit of shadow cloning and negotiation work." Grace replied.

Natius smiled, "Oh cool."

He started to remember and he asked, "Where do we stay for the night though?"

"Um, Will do you know anyone who can help is find somewhere to spend the night?" Grace asked.

Will answered, "My dad might help."

"That would be great thanks Will." Naitus said, gratefully.

Will retorted, "No problem."

He led the heroes to his house and Will's father who was known as Commander asked, "What happened at school today?"

"I got picked on by this annoying guy at school and thee guys defended me but a fight broke out" Will explained.

Will's Mother Jetstream recognized Robin and Batman.

She asked, "Hey. Aren't you the Dynamic Duo?"

"Yep." Batman replied.

"Is it ok if we stay with you guys for a while, mam?" Robin asked.

Commander smiled, "It's all right."

Danyal looked around and she said, "This kind of brings back memories from the 1960s Batman show with Adam West."

Morgan muttered, "At least I appreciate the stupid show."

Danyal retorted, "If it wasn't for Adam West the Batman series would've died in the 60s."

"Yeah I like the theme music even though I didn't exist in the 60's" Grace added.

Danyal stated, "Last year was its 50th anniversary."

"Cool, we should do something to celebrate your success Robin and Batman " Grace said with a wink.

Danyal said, "Well it's the New Year, 2017 marks the 25th anniversary of Batman the Animated Series which is available on Amazon Prime."

"Yeah let's party!" Grace exclaimed.

Danyal started to take out sparkling apple cider.

Mahad muttered, "Oh my God. We got a lush."

Danyal stated, "It has no alcohol."

Samara looked curiously at a bookshelf and saw a hand scanner.

"Oh thank god I can only have non-alcoholic stuff anyway." Grace remarked with relief.

Meanwhile...

Nick wizard sent Akira and Raven Ebony, two special Grimm Faunus to Sky High on a undercover mission to find any power weapons the school might be hiding by posing as teacher assistants.

Raven asked, "Why do we have to be in disguise?"

"So you don't draw any attention to yourself. The heroes know about Faunus and the Grimm so they'll know something is up if they see your tail and ears" Nick wizard replied before they set out on their journey.

Akira snapped, "What do we have to look for in this world?"

"A sword, just keep your wits above you. You never know when you see something mystical." Nick wizard replied.

Akira asked, "What's so mystical about this high school?"

"Well they're all super heroes and sidekicks but they might be hiding something we could add to my machine." Nick wizard explained.

Akira asked, "What kind of machine?"

"To do with the time race. You'll find out soon." Nick wizard stated simply.

Meanwhile Samara opened a secret passageway by accident.

Our heroes turned to see poles for two.

Samara stated, "Sorry. I was curious."

"It's ok. Will is it ok if we explore your place please?" Grace asked.

Will answered, "Yes."

"Let's explore." Grace stated.

Danyal looked around the sanctum and she saw some displays of previous battles and stated, "Looks like a museum of superheroes."

She stumbled across a gun like weapon and she asked, "Isn't that one of Toyman's toy guns."

Commander answered. "That's Royal Pain's pacifier. It's my prized trophy. It was the day that I met Jetstream, and Royal Pain disappeared. His whereabouts are unknown."

Danyal asked, "Anyone remembers that de-aging cigar from Kids Next Door?"

"Yeah do you think Nick wizard might want that item too?" Grace asked.

Commander asked, "Who's Nick Wizard?"

"Oh he's one of our enemies that we can to take care of." Danyal explained.

Natius said, "As part of Operation SAVE we have to be on a constant state of alert to those that threaten the security of the multiverse and Nick Wizard is the most wanted man in the multiverse for his criminal activity including world destroying."

"Exactly not to mention that time race he keeps mentioning that we're building up to" Grace added.

Commander stated, "You guys should rest. It's getting late."

"Ok let's magic up some sleeping bags and rest" Anakin suggested.

The next morning Lash and Speed placing a bet.

Lash said, "If you guys beat us in Save the Citizen, we won't bother any of those two bat freaks."

Morgan was being held back as he screamed, "I'll kill you!"

Robin snapped, "Dude you can channel your powers during the Save the Citizen."

Lash said, "If we win, I get to date the girl with the bow and arrows and the bird lady."

Danyal snapped, "Fat chance!"

"Do you mean all of us in this power match?" Grace asked in confusion.

Lash answered, "Yes."

Grace cracked her knuckles with anticipation.

"Bring it on" she smiled.

Our heroes entered the gym and saw animatronic dummies shouting, "Save me!"

Danyal entered the stadium with Robin. Lash and Speed weren't alone two folks were with them playing villains with them Akira and Raven. Natius, Warren, and Will were up and Will was staring at Gwen.

Danyal snapped, "Stronghold! You're drifting! Focus on the match, we have to incapacitate our villains and save the dummy."

"So is this still part of the match?" Grace scratched her head in confusion.

Danyal answered, "Yes, the heroes on the team have to work together as to defeat the "Villains" and save the citizen and there's a time limit before the dummy gets shredded to pieces. Imagine it as a real person."

Will stated, "My dad told me that back in the day, they used to use live citizens, but due to some accidental deaths, they decided to use dummies as scenario training for future heroes."

"So it's a team building exercise?" Grace questioned.

Danyal answered, "Yes."

Speed started running around much to the annoyance of Natius and Warren, Natius sent out a barrage of fireballs and accidently hitting Coach Boomer.

He shouted, "Watch it hothead!"

Natius closed his fist and extended his middle finger.

Lash cried, "You flipped off Coach Boomer!"

Natius retorted, "So what stretchy boy? I'll burn your ass so hard that you'll be begging me to-."

Coach Boomer shouted, "Quinton, you're out!"

Natius snapped, "Oh come on BOOMstick, I was just getting warmed up."

Coach used his booming voice much to Danyal's annoyance as her glasses lens cracked, "You're out!"

Danyal muttered, "Oh Goddamn it…"

Natius stated, "Ok fine."

Coach Boomer said, "Morgan, you're up!"

Morgan used a dark purple flame and it started to chase Speed.

Morgan unleashed his bat wings and unleashed a powerful dark wave and Lash started wrapping around him.

Danyal snarled, "Magical burst!"

Morgan saw the time limit running out and he cried, "Hey, one of you guys has to save the citizen."

"I'm on it." Grace said as she and Sky rushed past the speedy guy and rescued the 'citizens'

Coach Boomer said, "Lash, Speed, Raven, and Akira hit the showers."

"Raven? Where have I heard that before?" Grace wondered as the four Boomer meantioned went to the changing rooms.

Danyal answered, "I doubt that it's the Teen Titans Raven."

"Not her or Ever after high Raven or even Yang's mother Raven. It's a different Raven that seems familiar." Grace stated.

Danyal asked, "Is there such character as Raven Ebony?"

"Yeah...I don't think we've met her but Ruby mentioned a short encounter once." Grace explained.

"So what should we do if there is a special Faunus pair that could be connected to Cinder, the white Fang or Nick wizard?" Sky asked.

Morgan answered, "We should apprehend them and question them."

"So let's find them." Grace stated.

They headed off to search the school and ran into Raven Ebony in disguise.

Natius stated, "Looks like I smell a rat and her name is Raven Ebony."

He held her down and placed handcuffs on her wrists.

"Why are you arresting me?" She asked, innocently.

Natius answered, "We're taking you in for questioning."

Raven whistled loudly.

Akira rushed through the shadows and knocked Natius out before phasing back into the shadows.

One of the students found Natius and they took him to Dr. Specks.

Raven got out of her cuffs but was caught before she had time to escape.

Akira on the other hand got out a small syringe-like device and went through the shadows to pin it on Naitus to try and 'correct' the time line.

Nick Wizard asked, "Did the syringe work Akira?"

Akira quickly escaped to an empty classroom.

"Yes, before you know it the firebird will be back in its cage where it belongs again so your celebration song wasn't all for nothing" Akira replied.

One security guard broke the door down.

He asked, "What's going on here?"

"I was just going to my classroom, sir" Akira responded calmly as he quickly raced away to the battle classroom.

The security guard looked in suspicion towards the young man.

Akira reached class on time and sat through 45 minutes of it before asking to be excused to the bathroom in order to send a message to Nick wizard that he almost had his cover blown from a locked cubicle.

What he was unaware of was the lamb watching over him in disappointment. He disappeared from view, before Akira ran out the door.

Nick wizard texted back: "focus on finding the item now. Once you have the item/sword, get your sister and get out of there before they figure out who you are." as Akira went back to class again.

"They had so much potential to show the world that not all Grimm are bad even in Faunus form." the lamb sighed.

Mr. Boy who was All-American Boy in his youth asked, "Where have you been?"

"I was in the bathroom it must have been that burrito I had for lunch" Akira replied.

Mr. Boy sighed, "All right. Sit at your seat."

Akira sat down and got through the class without any more questions.

One of the students asked, "Did you hear about what happened to that boy with fire attacked in the hallways?"

Danyal asked, "You mean Robin?"

The student answered, "No. We're talking about the kid that gave Coach Boomer the middle finger."

"Oh who was that?" Grace asked.

Danyal answered, "Where's Natius at?"

"He's recovering with the nurse" Sky replied.

Our heroes entered the nurse's office.

"How is he, nurse? Natius, our friend I mean" Grace asked.

"He will recover but his face looks like some of his strength was zapped out of him. He does look a little pale." the nurse replied.

As the heroes were with the Nurse,

Class was finally over and the true mission could start.

Akira and Raven went into the shadows and searched the library for any history of artifacts or weapons.

In the history books, the two Faunus discovered the Pacifier and compared it to the age cigar from KND.

"Raven, you go to the Kids next door to get the cigar and I'll get the Pacifier. I'll call Slade and Red X for back up just try to get Father and the teen ninjas on your side if you want this to go well." Akira hissed.

Raven nodded.

"Good luck." she said as she went through the shadows to the Cartoon Network show.

Meanwhile in Nick Wizard's lair.

Firebird came to realizing he was back at Nick Wizard's building realized it was an underwater cage similar to Sonic's.

Nick Wizard walked into the cage through a dome and he said, "Look whose back flaming chicken!"

Firebird snarled, "Oh damn you! No seriously damn you to Hell and back!"

Nick Wizard taunted, "Since you're literally a bird of flames. I felt that water can kill you."

Firebird snapped, "I lived as a spirit of volcano. If you think that this cage will restrain you're dead wrong!"

"That's why I'm adding extra precautions around you like high security and water" Nick wizard stated as his lair was literally teleported into water.

Firebird snarled, "I'll see to it that you'll burn like the forest that I destroyed in 2000 after the nymph Jaroslava woke me up."

"Don't you want to see the time race in action? You can attack all you like when the final battle happens, Firebird but you're the key to making the time race happen. You do want to see your friends again right?" Nick wizard stated.

"I do want to see my friends and Naitus again but you... you normally lie and cheat your way through everything" the firebird replied.

Just then, the hideout was teleported back to its original spot somewhere near Chernabog's home.

"Chernabog will be ready for the final battle as well." Nick wizard stated.

"Sir, the others are ready to go to Moana's world now." Peepers reported.

"Excellent." Nick wizard grinned.

Meanwhile...

Raven Ebony managed to get the age cigar along with Father and the teen ninjas on their side while Akira had just managed to find the Pacifier.

The only problem was...Akira alerted the whole school of his presence and was trying desperately to find an escape route before he was caught.

Morgan grabbed him.

He smiled, "Looks like I caught a rat."

"Darn it" Akira said.

He looked around for an escape as Red X appeared in a flash of red smoke and got Akira out of there.

However Akira accidentally dropped the Pacifier.

Morgan smiled at his triumph.

Meanwhile in the Stronghold sanctum, Anakin was trying to get Will's attention, but the freshman was so focused on showing Gwen Grayson around.

Anakin having enough called Danyal for some help.

Danyal stated, "Hey! Stronghold. Anakin has something to say."

Will asked, "Come on can it wait? I'm trying to show Gwen the place."

Anakin snapped, "Get that slut out of the sanctum!"

Gwen asked, "What did you call me?"

Anakin answered, "You heard me bitch now get out!"

Will asked, "Who do you think you are?"

Anakin snarled, "Stronghold. Gwen Grayson is nothing more than a two-faced."

Danyal continued, "Stuck-up."

Will stated, "Stop it!"

Anakin was about to finish, "No good, lying scheming-."

Will annoyed shouted as he smacked the two sending both of them flying to the wall, "SHUT UP!"

Danyal and Anakin felt their heads bleeding as they smacked their heads on the walls.

Danyal glared at the two as she got up using her staff as support.

Anakin felt tears welding in his eyes.

Gwen taunted, "Are you gonna cry like a little baby? You're gonna to cry to your daddy? Guess what? He's dead and it's your own fault."

Anakin started sobbing from the agony in his head, as Gwen was mock crying.

Danyal having enough of Gwen's attitude screamed as she flew over and smacked her in the face, "You stupid whore this is your last warning! Go home or go to Hell!"

The girls started to clash as Morgan, Batman, and Robin slid down and saw the girls fighting and noticed blood on the back of Danyal's head.

Robin cried, "Holy catfight!"

Morgan saw his little brother sobbing and bleeding from his head.

Batman grabbed the winged girl and as the girl was yelling, "Let me at her!"

He pulled out a sedative and he injected a barbiturate into the girl's wrist.

"Enough! Gwen, apologize for your idiotic childish behavior and leave this place right now!" cried Grace

Gwen flipped her off and walked out as if nothing happened.

"Did you do this, Will?!" Grace asked.

He nodded slowly.

"We're no longer friends as of right now! You did something heroes are not meant to do - hurt people!" She pointed out in anger.

"Let's go guys, we need Anakin and Danyal to get to a hospital or nurse quickly." Grace added.

"It will be ok." Morgan tried to comfort Anakin as everyone all left the house to get back to the school.

Danyal fell to her knees feeling the sedative kicking in as she blacked out.

Once Gwen left the house, Commander and Jetstream returned and noticed an ambulance for two were at his door.

Commander asked, "What's going on here?"

"There was an argument and your son Will injured Danyal and Anakin with his super strength so now the ambulance is here to get help." Grace explained.

"You've been very kind to let us stay here and we're really grateful but we need to go." Natius added, sadly.

Jetstream said, "Well there's a homecoming party that invited us. I was wondering if you guys would like to go."

Natius answered, "I appreciate your offer, but we need to leave."

He walked into a secluded area and felt tears of guilt running down his face. He punched the trunk of a tree causing his hand to have blood and Bianca placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Bianca stated, "We'll apprehend that bitch once she sets foot in the Sky High or any building."

The lamb teleported to Natius and Bianca and warned, "That girl Gwen Grayson is Royal Pain and she has the pacifier and is turning people into babies so she'd train them as supervillains."

Morgan snapped, "Damn I thought I'd seal the weapon in a high tech security vault, but I found this it belongs to Lash. You guys take care of those assholes. I have to stay with my brother."

"Don't worry we're on it" Grace said to Morgan.

She then turned to the lamb.

"And thank you sir for warning us." she added.

The lamb nodded.

"Oh before I forget, she's in the school." the lamb added before disappearing.

Our remaining heroes went to Sky High.

Bianca saw her bow and arrow changing into vined and plant like bow, but with a powerful grip.

She heard a voice that said, "You have gained the Bow of the Forest which will allow you to transform your enemy into a forest sprite to aid your arrows."

"That's so cool!" Grace squealed.

"So how are we going to track her?" Sky asked.

They all heard babies crying in the distance.

"We follow the baby trail straight to her" Natius stated.

Bianca saw all the babies being placed in a school bus.

"She's got to be on that bus" Bianca stated as they sneaked onto the bus.

She heard a roar and she readied her bow and arrow as she snarled, "Show yourself!"

Something came out towards the bus.

It turned out to be a swarm of unversed.

"How did they get here?! I thought we got Vanitus sent to jail two years ago!" Grace cried.

Vanitas laughed, "I was bailed out."

Argh! I really don't want to deal with this again." Grace moaned.

"I summon Genie for help!" Sky cried as Genie appeared in a puff of blue smoke.

"Genie at your service!"

He looked around.

"Shouldn't you be in prison still getting beaten up by your 'friends'?" Genie asked.

Vanitas retorted, "I escaped during the prison riot and I'm planning to give Royal Pain a leg up besides, I can become a magic teacher."

He cried, "Attack!"

Bianca fired an arrow and the arrow and the unversed was covered in vine branches and it turned into tree like creature reminiscent to Groot.

It spoke in a bellowing voice, "You are not welcome here Vanitas!"

The tree creature wrapped its vines around Vanitas and Bianca asked, "Why the hell did Royal Pain turn those people into babies?"

Vanitas answered as he felt vines wrapping around him tighter, "She wants to create an academy for super villains by causing the school to literally fall from the sky."

"So looks like we'll have to put you both back in jail!" Genie cried and he attacked Vanitus.

So the others regrouped to form a plan of attack.

"Last time we saw him, he made clones of himself and we tricked him by playing music and turned off his machine that summoned Kingdom hearts. So how are we going to stop this Royal pain and get them both in a more secure prison?"

Vanitas was about to counter, but the tree creature flung him to a portal.

"Thank you nature friend." Grace said, gratefully.

So they rushed to catch up with Royal Pain and Vanitus ended up in a cage ready for the real Keyblade war to begin in 'Kingdom hearts 3' for real this time.

Royal Pain asked, "How in Chernabog's name did you guys get to this school?"

"Magic." Grace stated as they charged at her.

Bianca fired an arrow on the wooden ground.

Royal pain scoffed, "You're a bad shot."

The wood started to form into a birdcage, Royal Pain tried to break out, but to no avail.

Bianca cried, "Guardian."

The tree creature asked, "Yes ma'am?"

Bianca commanded, "Lock the prisoner in the detention room, and find her little minions."

Royal Pain shouted as she trashed in the cage, "You brats won't stop Sky High from falling!"

"That's what you think!" Grace cried as they took down the rest of the unversed and found a reverse switch for the Pacifier.

"This school will fall as long as the Pacifier is in" Royal pain chanted.

Morgan pulled it out and reversed the effects.

Morgan flipped off Royal Pain by giving her the finger and reversed peace sign.

"Is the school stable now?" Grace asked.

Mahad answered, "Yes, but you need to cut one of the wires."

Magenta turned into a guinea pig and got to the source.

She asked, "Which one should I chew?"

Morgan answered, "Blue."

Natius asked, "How's your brother?"

Morgan answered, "He has to get staples again."

Robin asked, "What about Danyal?"

Morgan responded, "She's fine too. Though Batman sedated her."

Batman retorted, "Hey, I didn't want her to lose control of her anger."

"Oh good, they're ok. I think we're safe now" Grace sighed with relief.

"What do we do with her?" Sky asked as Royal Pain was bashing on her cage in the background.

"Question her then feed her to the FISHES!" Altessa cried.

Silence fell as shock was expressed on the faces of the others.

"What? I was kidding. What I really mean is use her as bait for the rest of them. Track her movement so we know where they plan to go next then beat them to the next location" Altessa whispered to the others.

"Then let's do it." Grace said as Natius led half the group to change the babies back to normal while Bianca led the rest to interrogate Royal Pain as Altessa slipped a tiny device on her back while she was distracted.

Mahad asked, "Where's Nick Wizard going now?"

Royal Pain retorted, "Here's a tip for you. Go to the outback, you'll find a huge eagle."

Grace gasped.

"You don't mean..?" she began.

"The rescuers down under?!" Morgan cried in unison with Grace.

Natius cried, "In the words of Steve Irwin (God rest his soul). Crikey!"

"Exactly" Royal pain said as she called a friend for help.

Warp randomly appeared in the cage.

"We'll meet again soon, knight and rogue heroes." Royal pain hissed as the two teleported away.

Our heroes teleported back to Traverse Town to report what was going on.

King Mickey stated, "You guys need to head to the land down under."

Anakin came out with staples on his head and Danyal had her head treated and she asked, "Did you guys save the Sky High world?"

Bianca answered, "Yes, but Royal Pain got away and I have a new upgrade. Any time I fire an arrow at an enemy they become either plant creatures or wood sprites to refill my quiver."

Mahad cried, "That's brilliant."

Anakin said, "I have to go to my dad's funeral."

 **Author's Notes:** Looks like Anakin is going to face a hard time. Find out in the next episode on what fate has in store for him and his older brother.


	38. Episode CIV (104): Eagle from Down Under

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or Non-Disney material and no it's not for profit. If I'd own Disney, the series would exist and major changes would be made.**

Episode 105: Eagle from the Land Down Under

Anakin and Morgan looked on in sorrow as they heard on what kind of man their father was. As they lowered the casket, men fired guns in the sky.

Ben walked over to the boys and he said, "I heard what happened. I'm sorry about your loss."

Anakin felt tears of sorrow plaguing his mind.

He cried, "It's not fair, he died the same day Carrie Fisher died."

Adam and Belle looked in sorrow knowing loss was never easy.

After the funeral, Ben started to think of an idea.

Ben asked, "Is it possible for these two to get adopted?"

Adam asked, "What are you saying?"

"I'll like to help them by offering them a chance to be part of a family again." Ben replied.

"I think that would help, King Ben. I'm trying my best to cope with losing my Nan to Dementia as in she's starting to lose her speech and it's getting harder to understand or have a conversation with her that every time I think about her I get teary-eyed." Grace confessed.

Belle smiled, "That sounds like an interesting idea."

Ben stated, "We'll have to take care of priorities for this process to be legal."

"Ok" Adam agreed.

Adam and Belle started to work on the adoption papers.

Meanwhile, Nick Wizard said, "Half you head to Moana's world, the rest of you guys go to the outback."

Peepers asked, "Why?

"Because that's a good plan" Nick wizard said.

"We should try sending everyone to the outback first before going to Moana and aim to do that after the anime mission." Peepers suggested.

Nick Wizard said, "Very well."

One of the villains cried, "Hey. Anakin and Morgan are being adopted into Ben's family. What can we do?"

"Change of plan, some of you need to stop the adoption and the rest go to animated Australia." Nick wizard decided at last.

"Oh and Peepers, tell Dominator to get ready for her cue later" he added.

Peepers smiled and asked, "Yes Sir. Two questions how can we stop the adoption and why?"

"With sabotage and if they join Ben's royal family we might have a glitch in the time race plan" Nick wizard stated.

"And they'll have an advantage over us" PIXAR added.

A young man with black hair and ice blue eyes that matched his cold soul garbed in black said, "I can help."

Nick Wizard asked, "Who are you?"

The young man answered, "My name is Felton Rourke. I'm Einon Rourke's son and the reason I'm here is because I want to kill Anakin because he sent my dad to jail and my father was too foolish to kill him in 2013 so I want to get revenge in my father's name."

"Ok then, Slade, Zevon, Uma, Audrey, CJ and Janja will help you get to the adoption but be quick, you don't want to miss your chance. As for the rest of you, make sure the Eagle is caged next the firebird for company." Nick wizard stated.

The group said, "Yes sir."

Meanwhile the portal for Australia was open and Danyal asked, "Whose ready to go to the land down under."

"I'm so ready for Australia!" Grace chinned as her eyes sparkled with excitement.

Anakin asked Belle's son Ben, "Hey Ben. Why don't you come with us?"

Ben asked, "Really?"

"We can use an extra pair of hands for back up and I think your earned an adventure with your kindness" Grace chimed in.

Morgan said, "Come on."

As our heroes landed, Anakin was lying on a mountain and saw a large eagle bound in ropes, Anakin took out his katana lightsaber and freed the bird, but the bird was about to rise in the air, but Anakin stepped back, and the bird looked at Anakin as if they met a long time ago.

Anakin said, "Let's ride down."

The eagle screeched and swooped over to our heroes.

Mahad asked, "Marahute is that you?"

Marahute nodded and Natius said, "Disney knights. This is Marahute, one of the most powerful birds in the Disney world she aided us in 2012 by sending enemies flying with her powerful wings."

"That's so cool! Another animal Ally in our ranks!" Grace exclaimed.

A young boy walked over to the heroes he had blond hair and brown eyes. He was garbed in a red shirt and beige shorts with sneakers. His name was Cody.

Cody asked, "Who are you? You're not poachers are you?"

Anakin answered, "No."

Cody looked into Anakin's blue eyes and he asked, "Arthur Marshall in person?"

Morgan asked, "You boys know each other?"

Anakin answered, "We're technically pen pals."

"Sweet, we're here to help. Pleased to meet you Cody." Grace smiled.

Meanwhile at the office, Adam and Belle were busy checking everything about the Marshall brothers to make sure that they become members of their family.

Just then, Felton and the other villains busted into the office just as Ben's parents were about to sign the papers.

"Stop right there, Disney nobles!" Felton cried.

Adam asked, "Who are you?! What are you doing here?!"

"I'm Zevon, son of Yzma and this is my crew." Zevon replied.

"And I'm Felton. Stop the adoption! You might want to check Anakin and Morgan's background reports first." Felton added.

Adam asked in a firm tone, "I already checked their records, though Morgan was a troubled kid at least he's getting better. Why should I?"

Belle cried looking at one of the records, "A man named Einon Rourke was Anakin's godfather. What does this have to do with anything?"

"He was my dad and Anakin killed him." Felton stated.

Adam snarled, "From what I read in the news, your father was a cruel man. I've seen a video that scarred Ben and it depicted your father holding Anakin's head underwater to a point the boy would pass out! Therefore I'm signing the papers so he'll be safe from you!"

Felton screamed as he grabbed the paper, "LIAR! Where's Anakin?!"

"He's not here and we'll never tell. GUARDS!" Belle cried.

The guards stormed in and one of the guards asked, "Where should we take them?"

Adam answered, "Lock them in the dungeon and make sure the security is tight!"

Felton threw down a smoke bomb and his group disappeared.

Adam snarled, "Search everywhere! Put up wanted posters for these hoodlums! Anyone who found them and are knowingly hiding them will be arrested for harboring fugitives! I have to get Judge Lasseter to issue an arrest warrant for them."

The guards headed out to search everywhere for the group.

Felton and the villains split up to get the adoption documents.

One of the guards spotted Felton and he snapped, "Get on the ground! You're under arrest you have the right to remain silent!"

Felton complied and when the guard got closer Felton took out his knife and slashed the guard's throat ear to ear and he cried, "Nothing personal."

One of the guards called a medic and the highly trained Disney police that helped put away people that the Disney Knights (and now the Rouges as well) have faced into prison if there was any resistance.

One of the Disney Police officers snarled, "Drop the papers and put your hands behind your head and get on the ground!"

Felton took out another knife and pierced on of the officers in the throat.

Felton continued to run with the papers.

The other Disney Police turned on their armor to avoid getting killed and used a Taser rope on him.

One of the armored officers went to examine Felton and the Felton they caught was a shadow clone.

"He tricked us! We must put that guy in containment or he'll get away with those documents!" an officer cried.

One of the officers guarded the door and snipers were prepared to fire at Felton.

The officer at the door snarled, "Put those papers down. If you don't comply, you'll be shot."

"You really want to shot me, Officer? I thought you only shot if someone appears hostile and end up murdering someone? Yeah I know about the twisted system in this country so do your worst." Felton cried.

"We're part of the Disney law and I don't want to have to use something dangerous." the officer warned.

Felton taunted as he placed his hands on his head and got on the floor, "Come at me bro."

The officer was about to put handcuffs on, but Felton head butted the man and ran off as Zevon was driving a getaway car.

Felton said, "Ha ha."

He called a man named Percival McLeach and he said, "I need you to set a trap for a target of mine."

McLeach asked, "What kind of trap?"

"A time one." Felton replied.

McLeach asked, "Who's your target?"

"A boy called Anakin and an eagle." Felton replied.

McLeach smiled, "All right."

He asked, "One more question."

Felton rolled his eyes in annoyance, "What?"

McLeach asked, "What trap should I use for the boy? I have my trap for the bird."

"Try making a pit trap big enough for a large group of people. We need the rest of those heroes captured too." Felton replied.

McLeach smiled, "Yes sir."

Felton hung up and CJ cried, "Anakin's in the land down under."

Felton asked, "Zevon are you able to make portals?"

CJ asked, "Hey! Where are you going?"

Felton cried, "To the land down under!"

Zevon said, "We can come with you."

Felton snapped, "You guys report back to Nick Wizard with the papers. I'm going alone because it's personal for me."

He entered the portal.

CJ asked as she called Nick Wizard, "What do we do about the papers?"

Uma snapped, "Oh great, Felton took the papers."

CJ muttered, "Damn that show off!"

"Don't worry about the papers for now. Just be prepared to leave again if we discover any more places to target." Nick wizard replied.

"I think I've found one more place, they call it 'The Lego movie'." Peepers chimed in.

Nick Wizard cried, "Excellent."

CJ stated, "One more question."

Nick Wizard asked in an annoyed tone, "What?"

CJ asked, "What do we do about Felton? Should one of us accompany him?"

"CJ, you and Cheshire can trail him to make sure he's ok." Nick wizard replied.

"Oh and you're not going to the Lego movie right away you're going to need something to protect you from being reformed by that Emmett 'creature'." he added.

"Okay."

"Oh shot! This is bad!" Grace cried worriedly.

"You're not getting out of there anytime soon." McLeach said as they all heard a wailing screech.

"Not the beautiful eagle!" Green cried.

Felton said, "Well looks like we caught a lightning rat."

Anakin asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Felton snapped, "I happen to be your godfather's son so that makes me your godbrother. My father is dead and it's your fault!"

He turned to the poacher and barked, "McLeach get Anakin out of there!"

Anakin pulled out his katana lightsaber and he said, "Big mistake you little brat. You'll be sent to the hospital in a body cast when I'm through with you two!"

Felton pulled out a black lightsaber and he said, "All right! Show me what you got Jedi brat!"

They started clashing blades and Felton sent Anakin back to the pit much to McLeach's annoyance as he used his device again.

Anakin stated as he ran out of breath, "I may have lost my father recently, but I have two older brothers now and I strongly advise that you release the bird, go home before I send the both of you to Hell!"

Felton smiled, "What you mean this?"

He showed the heroes the stolen adoption papers.

Ben asked, "How did you get them?"

Felton retorted, "It's on a strictly need to know basis."

He turned to Anakin and he said, "You're coming with me!"

Anakin dropped a smoke pellet and he said, "You'll never take me alive!"

He started to run. Dizzy and disoriented from the fall, he saw a force ghost of his parents. Just as he was about to touch them, he suddenly felt a hand clasping his nose and mouth and nose.

Anakin felt an electrical current tearing into his body causing him to feel a numbing sensation and the last thing he heard before blacking out was, "Pleasant dreams."

Anakin heard an eagle screech as he was taken somewhere far away from his friends.

Anakin asked, "Marahute? Is that you?"

Anakin got up and he saw Felton and McLeach singing a twisted version of Home on the Range, " _ **Home, Home on the Range, where the critters are tied up in chains, I cut through their sides, and I rip off their hides, and the next day I do it again! EVERYBODY!**_ "

Anakin snarled as he punched the cage with his gauntlets, "When I get of this cage I'll rip out your organs and mummify you while you're screaming! You're both dead! You hear me?!"

"Anakin?" Morgan called out.

The Eagle screeched again which some rangers heard as the three mice heroes helped the rangers get to the eagle.

Anakin pulled out his dagger flute and started to play it and Morgan started hearing it.

As Anakin was playing, Marahute started to feel lightning coursing through her powerful wings and she started flapping the wings and started to merge with Anakin and wings formed on the young man's back and unlike his brothers they were a majestic golden and lightning was coursing through the wings.

Anakin flew out of the trap and managed to get everyone out of the pit before her fusion with Marahute ended, causing the wings to disappear.

Anakin fell on his knees exhausted.

Anakin turned around and saw the lamb above to disappear as he rejoined his friends with the documents safe in his possession.

Ben asked, "What happened to the papers?"

The lamb answered, "They're safe from the criminals. When I brought them to Adam and Belle, they signed with no hesitation."

McLeach snarled, "You brats think it's over, I'll meet you at Crocodile falls to have our showdown and Cody's coming along."

As McLeach was driving, Felton started to watch the video that Adam told him about in private. What he saw was his father exposing his true nature. Cruel, cold, and abusive as he held Anakin's head underwater.

Felton felt a twinge of confusion and McLeach snapped, "Tie the boy up!"

Felton tied the boy to the crane.

"Felton, haven't you ever wanted a brother?!" Anakin cried.

Felton took out his gun his hands trembling.

Keyblade Terra said calmly with fear in his heart, "Listen, we can help. Just put the gun down."

Felton screamed, "Stay away!"

Felton heard the voice of his father, "Kill him. Kill him now."

Within Felton's mind, Felton started to question, "Did you really hurt Anakin?"

Rourke tried to lie, but something blocked him from doing so as he said, "Yes."

Back in reality, Felton turned the gun over to himself and a deafening shot rang out and Felton saw the blood flowing out of his body where his heart would and he felt himself falling down the crocodile infested waters and when Anakin tried reaching him, it was too late.

Anakin started screaming as he watched his godbrother fall into the water, "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

The crocodiles started to devour the lost soul.

Percival McLeach smacked Anakin in the back of the head with the butt of his gun, filled with rage and madness as he lost a good friend.

McLeach snarled, "You taffy bastard! It's time I put you back in hell or Mustafar!"

Ben felt a twinge of rage and he started to punch McLeach and Morgan grabbed the man airborne above the crocodiles that awaited another human foolish to swim in their waters.

McLeach begged in his whiny pitiful voice, "Let me go! Put me down! Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything! ANYTHING!"

Unfortunately I don't believe you" Grace pointed out.

"Where's that lizard Joanna?" McLeach asked.

Mahad saw a goanna named Joanna about to attack Ben, but he grabbed her and he said, "What the hell is that thing?"

Joanna started biting, but Marahute swooped down and took the lizard to her nest.

"Um, Marachute that's a bad idea!" Grace cried.

"That lizard might eat her eggs!" Cody exclaimed.

"It's sad that we couldn't save Felton though." Danyal pointed out, sadly.

Marahute understood and she dropped the goanna in the river.

McLeach stabbed Morgan in the back with an enchanted dagger that had a powerful poison, but he fell in the river.

"Morgan! We need a healer fast!" Anakin cried.

Danyal summoned a portal and she said, "Morgan this portal will lead you to the hospital, they can cure the poison you have."

Our heroes reported to Traverse Town unaware that Marahute was captured and her eggs were taken to a Traverse Town area known for hatching various birds, and the three eggs were incubated to make sure they would hatch, once Marahute is freed.

Mickey looked into his scanner and cried, "There's a swan maiden who can prove to be useful find out who she is."

"You mean Odette?" Grace asked.

Mickey answered, "Yes."

Mahad cried, "I don't like swans, because they bite, they have powerful wings enough to break your arm. They're also territorial and will peck you until you drown. Plus some of them are huge!"

"Don't worry, Mahad. This swan talks and mostly likely won't bite your face off" Grace pointed out.

"But you can stay with Mickey and Oswald if you don't want to deal with swans?" Sky suggested.

Mahad answered, "Thanks for the offer, but at least I can do is try not to piss them off. That's the only time they attack."

Danyal said, "I like Swan Princess, but they could have at least incorporated Tchaikovsky's music. The soundtrack was nice and all, but still they should have used Tchaikovsky's music like what Sleeping Beauty did."

She looked into the list of ancestry and she asked, "Who goes by the name Odile Nicastro?"

A seventeen year old girl walked on cue. She had dark brown wavy hair and blue eyes. She was garbed in a white battle dress and white high heels.

She looked at Mahad and laughed, "You're the boy that was attacked by swans near my house!"

Mahad cried, "Odile, I didn't do anything to anger them, but they wouldn't stop chasing me."

Odile retorted, "You might have done something to get them angry."

She turned to the group and said, "I'm Odile Nicastro. For some reason I ended up here as I was looking over the swans and I found this feather."

She took out a shining feather.

Mahad stated, "You might be a magical girl like Sailor Moon."

Odile replied, "I don't know what this feather does, but I'll have it come with me."

"Odile, do you know anyone called Odette?" Grace asked.

Odile answered, "According to my mother, she was my ancestress. Maybe she might have the answer to my question."

 **Author's notes:** Looks like we got a mysterious feather. What are its powers? Find out in the next episode.


	39. Episode CV (105): Magical Swan Maiden

**In loving memory of Michelle Nicastro Stark (1960-2010)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Non Disney material nor do I intend to use this for profit.**

Episode 106: Magical Swan Maiden

The heroes and their Odile managed to find Odette and Derek as children in the past. heroes and their Odile managed to find Odette and Derek as children in the past.

Our heroes came across an elderly king with grey hair and earth brown eyes. He was dressed in clothes suited for a fair king like him; he was with a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a pink and red dress. It was his daughter Princess Odette.

King William said looking at a young boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He was garbed in clothes for a prince, "And who might this strapping young man be? Young Prince Derek, no doubt."

Derek's mother Uberta said in a warm manner, "Welcome to our fair kingdom, dear William, and to you, young princess."

Odette noticed our heroes, she asked, "Father, who are these people?"

"We're travelers seeking to help the guards protect the kingdom." Grace replied, quickly.

King William chuckled, "There hasn't been danger since I banished a sorcerer."

"Well um we'll be here in case of extra protection in case that banished Sorcerer returns, your Majesty." Danyal added.

William said, "Very well."

Our heroes saw that Odette and Derek were not getting along.

What's wrong you guys?" Naitus asked.

Derek exclaimed, "She's an ugly duckling."

"No, she's not!" Grace cried.

As time passed Odette and Derek resented one another, Odile was looking around in curiosity and she stumbled across a book about a girl who had the powers of a swan maiden but her lover fell into darkness and she died defending her people.

Odile muttered, "Isn't that a Sailor Moon story?"

"No, that's totally different." Grace pointed out, nervously.

Odile took out the feather and she said, "I hope that I get my answers."

She flipped to a new page and it depicted a feather that was shining in the girl's dead hands.

"Uh-oh this is not good." Odile gasped.

King William cried, "Girls get out of there."

A humanoid-looking owl flew past and cackled.

King William led the heroes away and when Derek and Odette grew older they realize they meant to be together.

"What do you like about me?" Odette asked in a private room away from everyone else.

"You're beautiful, no longer an ugly duckling but a swan" Derek replied.

"Irony." the owl from before hissed.

"Is that really all you cared about? There's more to a person than beauty you know. Have you been paying attention all these year on my character growth- I mean Personality?!" Odette cried.

Derek asked, "What else is there?"

Odette smacked him in the face and she sobbed coming out of the room.

Bianca said to Derek in a cold tone, "Congratulations you've earned idiotic prince of the year."

Everyone glared at Derek.

"You've done it now, Derek." Grace said, sourly as Derek's mother took him literally by the EAR and into his room to have a stern talking to about women, feeling and personalities.

Bianca said, "I swear to God Natius, if you say something like that to me, I'll use you as my target practice."

Natius said, "At least I know not to offend anyone."

Anakin asked, "Should we follow Odette?"

"We need to keep an eye on her and Derek. Who wants to cover Derek?" Grace asked.

Bianca smiled, "I will. Besides I can show him a thing or two about archery."

Natius asked, "Are you sure?"

Bianca said, "Yes. Danyal, Robin you both should go with Odette and Odile."

Morgan stated, "I'll go with Odette and Anakin can stay with Derek."

Mahad said, "I'll go with Odette."

"Then I'll go with Derek. The rest can blend in to keep an eye on the other royals" Grace suggested.

Toboé said, "Okay. I'll go with Odette."

"Roger that. Operation watch royalty is a go!" Grace cried.

King William asked, "Why did you smack Derek in the face? What else did you want him to say?"

"That I'm a strong independent person that's brace on the face of danger perhaps? Just anything other than my looks! I'm not an airhead you know!" Odette exclaimed.

Toboé said, "She has a point."

"Well maybe find a hobby that makes you stand out more?" Her father suggested.

Odette cried, "Thank you."

The carriage stopped to see two men.

Toboé cried, "Stay here."

Danyal said to the two men, "Get off the road unless you want to be crushed!"

The two men moved out of the way then glared at the people in the carriage.

One of the men asked, "Should we take those people, Nick?"

"Why not? They'll be good as bait." Nick wizard replied

The man turned into a chimera of sorts with bat-like wings and attacked the carriage.

Naitus fired at the chimera man but it missed him by the ear.

Danyal fired an ice spike towards the chimera, the other hooded figure slashed one of the guards in the stomach splitting it open.

Mahad saw the princess being carried off by the winged chimera.

He cried, "Danyal! The princess is getting kidnapped!"

"Stop!" Danyal cried as she rushed after them.

Robin noticed a bird like creature heading to Danyal.

He screamed, "Danyal heads up!"

Danyal ducked as a bird that looked vaguely like a stern man flew past.

Danyal asked, "What the hell?"

"Is that who I think it is?" Grace whispered.

Danyal muttered, "Von Rothbart."

The bird landed on the ground and changed into his regular appearance.

This Rothbart was the one from 'Barbie of Swan Lake' who actually had a daughter.

Danyal asked, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to make this 'movie' better my way" Barbie Rothbart replied.

Danyal asked, "How so?"

"Well, you noticed how Derek behaved right? Let's just say my Daughter will 'Improve' him and this world' Rothbart" Barbie Rothbart replied as he cast a spell on all of them before turning into a bird again to check on Odette.

Danyal came to and she was looking for Robin and the others to make sure they were okay.

She saw Toboé as a wolf.

She asked, "Talbot, are you okay?"

Toboé responded, "Stop calling me by last name."

He looked at her and asked, "Why is a magpie wearing glasses?"

Danyal asked, "What?!"

"Great, he cast that type of spell just like that Barbie movie." Grace noted in annoyance.

Danyal snarled, "I'm going to peck the bastard's eyes out!"

Odile who was a swan herself said, "Don't count on it, I may bear the same name as that man's bratty whore of a daughter I'm a lot nicer than her."

Morgan who was a bat asked, "How the hell can we change into humans?"

"I guess like in Barbie's version we can only be humans at night I think?" Grace guessed out loud.

Toboé said, "That's messed up, because I turn into a wolf under moonlight."

"Maybe it's affected your ability for now?" Sky suggested.

Toboé scowled, "That sucks!"

Barbie Odile flew past and teleported them to the lake Odette was at with her Rothbart.

Morgan said, "There's a black swan, if we follow her, we find Odette."

Barbie Odile changed into a black swan and led them into a trap on the famous 'swan lake'.

"Ah, our guests have arrived Odette. Will you marry me so I can look after the kingdom? I'm sort of in love with you, you know?" Odette's Rothbart stated.

"Oh, do get on with it! At least I turned the enchantress and her forest friends into animals in a flash. You're still boring even WITH my help" Barbie Rothbart pointed out as he turned this world's Rothbart in an ugly duckling and sent him to the 'shame of Cartoon villains ' detention centre to get lame villains more evil.

"Now that he's out of the way, I can continue the story my way." Barbie Rothbart grinned.

Morgan was about to attack him, but was held back by Danyal and Toboé.

Danyal asked, "Why did you turn us into animals? Where the hell is Robin?"

Barbie Rothbart chortled, "He's with that bumbling prince as we speak."

Natius who was a wolf asked snarling baring his teeth, "You better tell us how to break the damned spell or I'll bite your head off!"

Meanwhile Robin came to and found himself being recuperated under Derek's supervision.

Robin asked, "Where-?"

Derek answered, "You were found out cold and King William died."

Robin started remembering the team getting attacked.

He suddenly remembered Danyal and asked frantically, "Where's Danyal and the other guys? Are they dead? Please tell me it's not too late!"

Bianca cried, "With all due respect Robin, calm down."

"We were just going to check the nearby lake to see if they were there." Anakin stated.

Robin asked, "Will we able to find them?"

"Hopefully " Bianca replied.

"We need to find Odette so I'm coming with you" Derek added.

Robin asked, "Why after that comment you said about Odette?"

"Because I love her and need to apologise before something happens to her" Derek replied.

Robin said, "All right."

So they all headed towards the lake only to get ambushed by Barbie Odile.

Bianca pulled out her bow and readied her arrow as a green aura was glowing around it.

She cried, "Fairies of the forest guide us to my friends and allies!"

She fired an arrow and the tree started to come alive much to Barbie Odile's shock.

The tree grabbed Barbie Odile.

"Odile of Barbie Swan lake, you've disturbed the balance of this world's story." the tree growled.

Barbie Odile screamed, "Daddy, help me!"

Bianca snapped, "Shut up and tell us where our friends are or I'll drive an arrow into your heart!"

"They're with Odette but are now animals!" Barbie Odile cried.

Bianca snarled, "Throw that slut in the villains' prison!"

Morgan got up close to Barbie Odile.

"Why are you here in the first place?" He asked.

"Improve this world and kidnapping a host." She replied.

Bianca groaned.

"You're going to take Odette?!" Bianca cried.

Robin asked, "Who's the host?"

"Odette, boy blunder." Barbie Odile pointed out.

Morgan snarled, "Stop right there whore!"

Odile snapped, "What did you call me?"

"Not you, Barbie you. I called her a witch!" Morgan replied.

Barbie Odile cried, "Find me in the Swan Lake."

Morgan growled as they rushed through the forest as fast as they could to the swan lake.

The famous swan lake music played as Odette was forced to dance to it in order to get the story right.

Danyal flew over to the lake and muttered; "Now this is what Swan Princess could have been, if they didn't fall into an attempt to cash in on Disney. It peeves me that people call Swan Princess and any Don Bluth film for that matter a Disney movie."

"Agreed." Grace replied as she too was now a sparrow.

Robin who was literally an American Robin asked, "How can we break the stupid spell?"

Odile answered, "In order for the spell to break, the prince and princess must make a sacrifice of true love. Though in the original ballet, the spell could only be broken if one who has never loved before swears to love Odette forever. The lake was also said to be formed by tears of grieving mothers that had their daughters kidnapped and became victims of the same spell. The maidens called Odette their queen, hence the name Swan Queen."

"Oh so we need Derek's help then?" Grace asked.

Odile answered, "Yes."

"I think I've found him" Natius stated as he pointed at Derek tuning towards the lake with Morgan and Bianca beside him.

Pandora teleported and she said to Nick Wizard, "I'm ready to bond with Chernabog."

Nick Wizard said, "We shall do this tonight."

"Yes, sir" Pandora replied.

"Are you sure she's ready for this?" PIXAR asked.

Nick Wizard said, "Yes. Seeing that she has time and again been assisting us."

"Then it's time for her big day." Sammy chimed in.

"You're suppost to be guarding the captured characters who are destined to die. What are you doing here?" Nick wizard asked.

"I got that Synthia girl to cover me while I checked on what you were doing. I can help too. Remember even Roger has a child that's part of the roybel group at Ever after high. Maybe I can do something about her" Sammy suggested.

"No, you've already captured Roger once. The plan today is to make sure the merge happens and that no one stops the darkness we created in 'Chapter 13' against those robot monkeys and the Knights with their allies." Nick wizard stated.

"Although... send a message to SheZap, Asking Grammor about his pet Banes and if he is the source of his powers. There's a chance we may need his pet at some point if Grammor ever dies" He added.

"Roger that" Sammy replied as he went off to pass on the message and then retake his post with the captured destined characters .

Meanwhile in Swan Lake, Derek stated, "I'm so sorry for all this Odette. What can I do to make it up?"

"Tell me the true reason that you love me" Odette replied.

Derek answered, "You're courageous and compassionate to others that you're like an angel on earth."

Odette gasped.

"You really DO know me. The real me!" Odette cried.

"Not so fast" Barbie Rothbart said as he swooped down in between the lovebirds.

Morgan snarled, "What do you want owl man?"

The old bad guy chuckled.

"To fight", was his response.

Odile checked the feather and it turned into a rod.

She heard a voice saying, "Say the word, Cygnus Star Power."

Odile repeated the words, "Cygnus Star Power!" and suddenly her dress became a battle dress that was flexible enough so she'd move as gracefully as a swan and upon her head was a helmet that resembled the aquatic bird, but a heart shaped insignia was on the helmet where the girl's forehead would be and she had powerful swan wings.

Barbie Odile asked, "Daddy, how come she gets some nicer clothes?"

Odile said, "I am Lady Cygnus the guardian of love and in the Swan Queen's name I will punish you for your corruption of the story."

Danyal cried, "Holy Sailor Moon!"

Robin asked, "Who's the Swan Queen?"

Lady Cygnus retorted, "Princess Odette."

She turned to Rothbart and she said, "Let us battle in the sky and if I throw you down to the lake, you are to depart from this land never to return and liberate the people that you have cursed."

Her rod transformed into a bow that had enchanted arrows.

"Bring it on, swan goodness!" Barbie Rothbart cried.

"Cygnus! Remember to not kill him; he doesn't die in his story! He gets turned into a cockoo clock and the daughter finds him that way" Grace warned her as the two flew upwards for an epic battle.

Cygnus retorted, "My arrows are able to turn people into what suits him or her. So cuckoo clock is the form he'll take the moment he lands on the lake."

"Well, that's convenient" Grace remarked.

Cygnus cried, "Swan song arrow!"

The arrow went straight for Barbie Rothbart as His daughter swooped after him as he fell at a hundred feet per second.

The moment he touched the lake, he disappeared.

Barbie Odile asked, "What'd you do to my daddy?!"

Cygnus answered, "Dress as a maid and you'll find him in an attic."

Bianca cried, "Kill that whore Cygnus!"

Cygnus retorted, "I'm against killing unless the villain crossed a moral event horizon. A moral event is how far a villain will go and if they do something very heinous such as destroying a planet. She is not suited for the death penalty, but for a humiliating punishment."

"She's not meant to die. I watched the Barbie film when I was younger. Go on, Cygnus" Grace stated.

Cygnus fired an arrow at the ground and said to Barbie Odile, "Step into the silver platform and meet your fate."

Barbie Odile complied and found herself in prison dressed as a maid and her father was a cuckoo clock.

"Now we have to send them to Barbie prison?" Grace suggested.

Cygnus changed back to Odile and said, "Yes."

Toboe saw the pale moon turning into a blood red.

Meanwhile in the foot of Bald Mountain cultists dressed in black were chanting paying their respects in the ancient Disney language as Pandora positioned herself onto the sacrificial table.

Nick Wizard took out the book of nightmares and cried, "Lord Chernabog I offer thee this girl as a host for you to walk into the world of the light and living."

Dark shadowed hands wrapped around Pandora and she felt herself falling into darkness.

When she opened her eyes, they were a golden yellow.

She said in a voice that sounded as if she was being possessed, "Find Hexxus and Kent Mansley. They can serve my purpose for the cult."

"I'll make sure that Zevon, Akira and Lev along with Bismuth find them." Nick wizard replied.

Our heroes reported back to Traverse Town and Master Yen Sid was standing by the King Brothers.

He said, "Rogues and knights the Red Moon has shone and the Enemy has a host. Now Nick Wizard is going to target Iron Giant and Ferngully."

Danyal said, "I remember Iron Giant. This movie is a classic, but a few things you should know. The story is set in 1957, America, so we have to be careful because it was a prejudiced time back then."

Master Yen Sid looked at Morgan and he said showing a bat with a pegged les, "Morgan, this young bat was looking for you."

Fidget cried, "Morgan, I have terrible news, my world's sword of London is gone and Basil disappeared and the residents have fallen. So please, I ask that I come with you for the time being."

Morgan looked at the bat in sympathy and he said, "Since I possess the spirit of the Bat I welcome you to Team Outcasts as a scout and spy. Plus I can picture you scaring the hell out of enemies once I release the emergency swarms to deter enemy lines. Like Batman I use the bats to strike fear to criminals."

Fidget smiled for the first time and he cried, "All right!"

Master Yen Sid summoned the portal to the world of Iron Giant and he cried, "Be on your guard, for Kent Mansley is recruiting members of the cult in secrecy in the form of street gangs."

"Well, these missions just keep getting stranger." Grace pointed out.

She turned to Fidget.

"Just no backstabbing please. Your world is one of the underrated ones" she added as they went off to the iron giant.

Fidget stated, "Ever since Ratigan threw me off the blimp, I decided to change my ways and hope to redeem myself."

 **Author's notes:** Looks like Nick Wizard is recruiting villains. Will the heroes succeed in defending the Iron Giant sword? Tune in next episode.


	40. Episode CVI (106): Iron Giant

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Non-Disney material nor do I intend to use this for profit.**

Episode 105: Iron Giant

Our heroes landed dressed in clothes suited for the 1950s and they saw a boy of nine years with brown hair and blue eyes.

Mahad said, "If we follow the kid, we can meet the locals and ask them questions about this place."

Zander asked, "Is there racism here?"

Danyal answered, "No. It's one of the New England states boys."

Titan Terra asked, "Can we please carry out the objective?"

"We're getting to that. Need to check to make sure there's not an uprising or stir with the locals if we follow that boy so now that it's cleared up... Let's go," Grace replied.

Our heroes came across a diner and she saw the boy talking with a woman with red hair and brown eyes dressed in a waitress's uniform.

She said, "Hogarth. We've been through this before. No pets."

Hogarth replied, "He's not a pet mom he's a friend."

Hogarth's mother retorted, "Hogarth, we've got to rent a room this year if we're gonna make ends meet, and no one wants to live in a place with shredded upholstery."

Hogarth replied, "You'll never know he's there. I'll keep him in a cage..."

His mother pointed out, "...until you feel sorry for him and set him free in the house. You remember the raccoon, Hogarth?"

Danyal answered, "I'm sorry if I interject here, but squirrels are not meant to be domesticated."

She saw a squirrel and said, "Excuse me for a moment."

She looked around and as she was looking around for the squirrel she started eavesdropping on a metallic monster.

She was drawn to the conversation that she looked around and cried, "Christ. Where's that squirrel? I hope that rodent isn't getting into trouble."

Keyblade Terra looked around and he saw a squirrel heading to a man with black hair asleep wearing sunglasses.

Keyblade Terra muttered as let out his hand, "I'm not gonna hurt you little guy."

The squirrel climbed onto the sleeping man's leg.

Keyblade Terra muttered, "Ah fudge."

The man woke up and he said, "My name's Dean McCoppin."

He felt the squirrel climbing and he said, "I'd like to apologize in advance for this."

The squirrel scurried around and started to run around causing one of the customers to yell, "It's a rat!"

Dean said awkwardly, "Check please."

Once the squirrel left scurrying to the woods, Keyblade Terra looked around and he said to Hogarth's mother, "Sorry about that."

The woman responded, "I have to work late tonight. Can you guys watch Hogarth?"

Mana said, "Okay."

The woman turned to Hogarth, "No scary movies, no late snacks in bed by 8:00."

"Don't worry ma'am, we'll make sure he's ok with the schedule." Grace reassured her.

Later that night, Hogarth was watching a 50s horror movie with Mahad.

Mahad muttered, "This is so lame. What the hell?!"

As the man in the movie cried, "Darn, a perfectly good brain wasted."

Mahad muttered, "Come on. Is this a horror flick or a boring soap opera?"

It's a horror movie." Hogarth replied.

Grace was behind the sofa.

"How can you bear to watch that?" She asked.

Then the power randomly went off.

Mahad muttered, "Oh please, I've seen scarier shit than that flick."

They heard a loud metallic sound coming from the power station.

They turned to see a giant made of metal and it was tangled in wires causing Samara to see images of her father being electrocuted.

She started yelling as tears slid down her face covering her ears over and over, "Daddy! I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok Samara, it's not your fault." Danyal comforted her.

Mahad ran over to the lever where Hogarth was and Keyblade Terra saw Unversed and Forsaken.

He cried, "I thought those guys went extinct."

"Vanitus must be still active." KH Terra stated.

Mahad pulled the lever muttering, "Come on Kronk pull the goddamn lever!"

The electricity turned off.

Grace shot the creatures with purple energy and fire which made them dissipate into thin air on impact after four hits.

Hogarth started to run after throwing a rock down the giant's causing it to wake up.

He screamed, "Run!"

Our heroes ran to a car and found Hogarth's mother as she scolded, "Don't you know better than to wander off at night alone?"

Danyal answered, "He was with us ma'am. I understand your concern, but we found a gigantic metal creature and it has eaten the antenna."

Our heroes showed her where the missing antenna had been but she wasn't convinced.

Samara was shaken from that electrocution she witnessed.

She said breaking her silence, "I saw the creature getting electrocuted and it reminded me of the time when my daddy was killed. Though my sister blames me for his death."

"Why did she blame you?" Hogarth's mother asked in a soft but concerned voice.

Samara answered, "Because I watched him die. He was tied up with electrical wires by a couple of bad guys and was electrocuted in the bathtub."

Hogarth thought about how his dad never returned from the war as she asked this.

Mahad muttered. "Oh my God! That's really traumatic for anyone."

Hogarth muttered after hearing how the girl's father died, "My God. That's really messed up."

"Yeah, my husband had to go fight in the war but he never came back." Hogarth's mother said.

Danyal muttered, "Oh good lord. I have a question Mrs... Uh..."

Hogarth's mother answered, "Hughes."

Danyal said, "Okay, Mrs. Hughes has there been any gang related activity going on in this part of the city?"

"I heard on the radio today that there have been sightings of strange hooded people in black robes chanting ' Chernabog will rise again ' or something like that." Mrs. Hughes replied, worriedly.

Danyal muttered, "Son of a bitch."

Morgan asked, "What kind of rituals were they performing?"

"Well, all they mentioned were chanting and an unknown upcoming ritual to welcome newcomers." Mrs. Hughes added.

"What are we going to do? We need to make sure this story ends the right way and protect the giant's sword?" Grace whispered.

KH Terra said, "I can infiltrate the gang's activities undercover."

Marik asked, "How are you going to do that?"

KH Terra answered, "Simple, I plan on portraying a dimwitted loser and once I find the recruiter, I'll strike him."

Mahad asked, "Do you realize that you'll get yourself killed!"

We can't lose you, you're too valuable and have you not forgotten how Xehanort tricked you the last time you face something by yourself?!" Grace reminded him.

KH Terra said, "You have a point. So we'll have to send someone else. Marik, are you up to the task?"

Marik snapped, "Hell no!"

Morgan said, "I'll do so. If they try to strike me, I'll have Fidget summon the swarm of bats to attack those little kids and I'll grab the recruiter to interrogate his ass."

"Wait, I'll go with you. I might be able to uncover some secrets with Lillian's help" Grace suggested.

"We'll stay on the lookout." Danyal replied.

"What about the giant?" Hogarth asked.

"I can help you tame it." Sky replied with a wink.

Around the same time that Hogarth was befriending the giant, Morgan looked around a secret base and he saw people dressed in black robes.

They saw a man in a hooded cloak and he had a long chin.

Morgan muttered, "Isn't that Kent Mansley?"

The man said in a voice that sounded distorted by using a vocal effect, "Greetings, we have gathered today to seek out others who will follow lord Chernabog and help him rise so he can lead us to salvation."

Morgan turned to see a gullible teenager who was smiling and he cried, "When can I join?"

The man retorted, "Looks like we have a follower. Come over."

The teen smiled and the man asked, "What's your name?"

The teen retorted, "Alvin Smith."

The man smiled and he cried, "Prepare the ritual of initiation."

Cultists started chanting their respects to Chernabog and a white cloud of the name Alvin appeared and an X appeared and the name was turned into Vixnal.

The man said, "Welcome brother Vixnal, tell all your friends about this, but keep this secret from your family."

Morgan was tempted to press the button to summon the bats.

"Not yet Morgan. Wait for the signal." Danyal told him.

Grace found a tent area which had a hidden chamber with Pandora inside a glass container a bit like Snow White in order for her to regain more strength.

Dark flames formed around the young woman.

"Guys, I found Pandora. She's covered in dark flames" Grace whispered.

"You need to get out of there before you're discovered!" Danyal cried urgently.

Morgan and Grace ran off before they were discovered.

A hooded member came into the tent to check on Pandora's bonding progress while CJ was blending into the background of crowds on the busy streets looking for the iron giant's sword.

Morgan flew back and he cried, "Guys, we have a serious problem. When a person is initiated, their names get scrambled and have an X similar to Organization XIII."

"That means they're drawing influence from Kingdom hearts and may try to speed up the darkness that was unleashed a while back." Altessa suggested.

Morgan asked, "What can we do to stop them?"

A man with curly red hair and blue eyes garbed in a business suit said, "Kent Mansley chief inspector of paranormal activity."

Morgan noticed the long chin and he asked, "Do you know anything about the cult or are you just being a nosy bastard."

"I know that this cult arrived here about two months ago." the sly inspector replied.

Grace had a serious but annoyed face.

"If you face every small unknown with missiles and guns, it will not only come back to bit you in the buttock but it could cause the end of the fricking world!" She cried.

"You mean like how I've hear that could've something out of this world in this area? I wouldn't DREAM of doing that." Kent replied, with false honesty and a fake smile for Mrs. Hughes.

"See you around, children " he added as he drove away in his old 50's car.

KH Terra muttered, "We've got to do something about this annoying loser."

Marik said, "Maybe you should take him on KH Terra."

KH Terra snapped, "I say we give him the Lamia curse and if he doesn't learn his lesson in three, he'll be dragged to Hell screaming and kicking."

Mahad asked, "How can we interrogate him for recruiting cult members?"

"We should interrogate him but Morgan NO Torture, understand? Otherwise, we'll be stooping to their level and I don't want us to be compared to terrible people that rhymes with 'Lump'" Grace stated.

Morgan asked, "Why would I want to pull torturous stuff here? I'd get arrested for assault and battery."

Danyal stated, "I say we use a polygraph test on Mansley."

Natius asked, "Where can we get a lie detector?"

"I'm just want to make sure everyone is cautious and doesn't do anything um regrettable in a 'I will get thrown in prison even though I'm a good guy' way." Grace explained.

"I think there's one near the giant." Samara replied.

Marik said, "But we need a warrant to search and arrest Mansley."

"Remember everyone try not to assault him so we don't get thrown into jail ...again." Danyal sighed.

Marik said, "We'll make sure to incapacitate the criminal."

"Ok, now we just have to find out where in town he will be" Grace pointed out.

Our heroes looked around and they saw Mansley talking to a hooded figure.

"So what's phase 2?" Kent asked.

"We need the boy next so we can get our hands on the Iron Giant. Also I see that Savitar will return in the future" the hooded figure replied.

"What am I supposed to call you again?" Kent asked.

"An Acolyte of Darkness" the figure replied.

KH Terra took out his keyblade and said, "Get on the ground. You're under arrest for the gang activity, now put your hands and kneel on the ground!"

Kent slowly obeyed by getting onto the floor.

The acolyte with him used dark magic to escape and evacuated the area.

KH Terra muttered, "Damn it. We need to put up wanted posters for Mansley."

They quickly made posters and put them up all around town as the giant got his missing piece back and got shot in the head which brought back his original programming.

Natius received a phone call and he asked, "Who is this?"

It was a local man as he said, "We found the criminal. He tried to get away."

"Where is he? Don't forget to tell the police." Natius stated.

"He's in the old shed." said the man "Hurry, they're performing a human sacrifice of sorts."

"Um can you help us with directions to get there quickly?" Natius asked, frantically.

The man retorted, "Near the Hughes residence."

"Thank you, let's go" Naitus said as they all headed back to Hogarth's house.

Mansley pulled out a sword, but a bang interrupted him and the heroes armed surrounded him and they arrested him.

He was taken to the police station as the army prepared to attack the iron giant.

Hogarth cried, "Don't shoot!"

"He's actually friendly, don't scare him please!" Grace pleaded.

Kent snatched the radio and screamed, "LAUNCH THE MISSILE NOW!"

KH Terra snarled, "You fucking lunatic! We're gonna die because of you!"

"This is all your fault! That missile is going to come back towards us!" Grace shouted at the mad man.

The giant wearing an 'S' looked at the scared young Hogarth.

He knew what he had to do.

"You stay. I go. No following" The giant said.

"You can't go, you're my best friend" Hogarth stated, tearfully.

"Goodbye" The giant said, sadly as he flew after the missile.

"Superman!" He cried as he grabbed the missile and flew it upwards.

Then the missile exploded.

Danyal grabbed Mansley and she slammed him to the wall in a fit of rage and snarled, "You're going to stand trial for your crimes."

Our heroes escorted him to a huge court, with Mickey Mouse and Oswald sat Bugs Bunny, Shrek, Superman, Captain America, and other toons that represented movie studios.

Mickey Mouse said, "Read the charges, my brother."

"Kent Mansley, you're charged with conspiring with a cult, trying to kill a giant which could have killed everyone in the process and stalking a little boy" Oswald read.

Mansley begged, "I'm innocent."

Bugs said, "You are hereby sentenced to death by Dip."

The executioner hoisted Mansley over the vat.

Mansley screamed, "Please send me to jail. Not this. I WANNA LIVE!"

Shrek said, "You crossed the moral event horizon by launching a missile."

Mickey asked, "Any final words?"

Mansley screamed, "Chernabog will rise and this stupid Multiverse will burn and Disney will fall."

"Wait! Don't drop him yet. What do you mean by that?" Grace demanded as Kent was still being held by the executioner.

"It means Chernaborg will use the darkness that Nick wizard and the shadow blot unleashed ages ago to destroy everything." Kent growled.

"Do you want to live or not?!"

Kent nodded meekly.

"Then start talking fast or you will die quickly than the endearing young charms gag!" Danyal cried.

Kent Mansley explained, "In ancient times, Chernabog was a good guy, but became arrogant and slaughtered a village finding out about a plague and he received the Sword of Eternal Nightmares. Walt had to send four elementals and the Firebird and sealed him in Bald Mountain. The first sign was the moon turning blood red and now, my acolytes will release Hexxus from his imprisonment in a tree. I strongly advise you brats hurry. If you don't, you'll fail like in Sky High."

Robin moved his finger across his neck.

Mickey said, "Mansley, I have no choice but to banish you into the Shadow Realm."

Executioner said, "Really?! I feel underappreciated."

"Sorry Executioner guy. Maybe you'll get to do Nick wizard if he manages to kill a person." Grace apologized.

She then turned to Kent.

"How do you know about Sky high? You weren't there" She asked him.

He was silent.

"You have to rush to Ferngully, I know Hexxus was there in Weridmaggon last time but if he gets out with help, he could help bring more darkness to the world" Oswald pointed out.

Kent asked, "Can I go home?"

Anakin said, "No."

Mickey said, "You Kent Mansley; are sentenced to be imprisoned for 5,000 years."

A door to a loud and harsh prison opened and Anakin pushed him by the use of the Force.

Meanwhile Nick Wizard snarled, "We have to get more acolytes, but where?"

"Ferngully might help" SheZap suggested.

"Those Beagle Boys from Ducktales might be useful as well even though that world is already gone." Slade added.

Nick Wizard smiled, "Those humans can serve my purpose."

"Oh and those pirates from that Disney movie franchise Kingdom hearts did that one time, Indiana Jones and road to El Dorado." Peepers added.

Nick Wizard smiled.

He barked, "Find and release Hexxus, get the villains on the phone line, get the priest from El Dorado, and get my ship ready."

"Roger that." SheZap replied as she sent CJ, Slade, Shego and PIXAR to carry out the task this time as she continued to fill out the list of their allies.

"Remember that darkness the shadow blot unleashed a few chapters ago? I set things in motion the first time we faced those Knights in Middleton, now Pandora with Chernaborg's power will use that as a playing field in case we don't win the time race but there's a chance someone might try to destroy it before it comes into full effect " Nick wizard pondered.

"Sir, I'm experiencing riots in my future. I need some backup from 'Dark Zero'" Kaito pleaded.

"Coral can go assist you again but 'Dark Zero' is still in training, just because you know who won doesn't mean the future will totally be conquered. What's the progress on the resistance?" Nick wizard asked.

"They have more help. *static* ...Elementals! Halfa soldiers attack! *static* can't hold them off..." Kaito said then the line went dead.

"So there are more heroes out there. This really has just turned into a full on War." Nick wizard stated.

Peepers asked, "What about Middle Earth? I mean the Orcs and Saruman can help."

"That could also work. That ring of theirs might give us a powerful advantage in the time race. I'll have to make sure one of the Dark Disney Knights holds onto it." Nick wizard stated.

Peepers suggested, "I have one more suggestion the world of Harry Potter."

Nick wizard laughed, maniacally.

"You know I'm a wizard right?"

He got a nod in reply.

"Well technically we can go there after the crew return from Ferngully and El Dorado. Maybe dark wizards could help our cause better." Nick wizard added.

 **Author's Notes:** Looks like the heroes are going to need a lot more reinforcements. Can they stop Ferngully from destruction? Find out in the next episode.


	41. Episode CVII (107): Cry of FernGully

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ferngully or Disney and no it's not for profit.**

Episode 107: The Cry of the Last Rainforest

Bianca smiled, "I would be honored to meet the wood sprites maybe they can explain about my upgrade of my bow and arrows."

Danyal muttered, "Five days more and I'll find out if I won a sweepstakes."

Mahad asked, "Sweepstakes?"

Danyal answered, "I entered a sweepstakes and the grand prize is I get to go to the world premiere of Beauty and the Beast on March 02, 2017. I hope I win."

Morgan said, "Good luck with that one."

"If you win, can I see it too?" Grace pleaded.

Danyal answered, "Unfortunately the sweepstakes I entered has two tickets. Sorry."

Anakin cried, "That's not fair!"

Ben asked, "When does it end?"

Danyal answered, "Feb. 14th 2017. Till then I got my fingers crossed."

Bianca asked, "Why two? Why can't they allow up to four?"

Danyal answered, "I don't know, but we need to focus on stopping Hexxus from being freed."

"Roger that. I think we'll need two teams for this to work out in order to cover more ground." Grace suggested.

Mahad asked, "Why two?"

"Because it's possible that they're might target two places at once and we need to cover as much as we can in a short space of time so if we split up and we get contacted with an attack update one team can speed off that location." Grace explained quickly.

"Or we could have a third team to stay behind in case of another attack instead." Sky suggested.

Morgan smiled, "Brilliant."

Mana asked, "Who will tell the humans to stop chopping the trees down? I'd rather we don't sound preachy."

"We could do it in a gentle, manner through a peaceful protest?" Green suggested.

Danyal answered, "Unfortunately it's not as simple as you may think."

Morgan said, "Or we can scare 'em straight!"

Danyal face palmed.

"Um peaceful protests might work better in this case." Natius pointed out

Mahad snapped, "Let's just get this crap over with!"

So they went off in three groups, the third group with Morgan, Sky, Marik, Fidget, Green and Molly stayed behind just in case.

Mahad looked around the forest and a fairy with black hair and blue eyes flew by faster in a blue aura.

Bianca asked, "Hey wait!"

"Stay Away, human!" the fairy cried.

Bianca exclaimed as she pulled out her bow, "I was trying to ask my question. Do you know anyone who can explain why my bow has an upgrade?"

A fruit bat with a radio transmitter asked, "Where did you get the bow from? Legolas?"

Bianca turned to see the fruit and she cried, "Holy- Did you just talk?"

"That's right girl. What'd you here for?" the fruit bat replied doing an impression of Donkey from Shrek.

Bianca answered, "Well, we're kinda new here. So do you know anyone who can answer my question about the bow?"

The bat answered, "There is a forest not far from here and there are fairies that heal trees."

Bianca asked, "Where can I find them?"

The bat mimicked, "Where can I find them?"

Then he did a Shrek impression, "It's an enchanted forest abundant of squirrels and cute little duckies."

Suddenly he laughed, "I know you ain't talkin' bout the swamp!"

Mahad cried, "Hey! Can you please focus?"

Mahad ran over to a grove and Bianca saw the fairies and Crysta the black-haired fairy cried, "What are you doing here?"

Bianca cried, "Just hear me out lady. I came here to ask about my bow and arrows."

She pulled out the bow over her shoulder and a fairy dressed in foxglove dress giving her a mystical appearance. She was known as Magi.

Magi asked, "Young lady, have you come to ask my advice?"

Bianca answered, "Yes. I have a question. Why has bow received a nature themed upgrade?"

Magi examined the bow and a dark green aura was glowing around the bow.

Bianca asked, "What the-? What's going on?"

Magi answered, "This bow was crafted in the midsummer's night and it is said that only one with a sincere and pure heart can wield its power. This was said to be a gift from one of the nature spirits."

"That explains a lot." Danyal pointed out.

Natius asked, "Is there a black tree in this forest?"

"Yes that's where Hexxus is" Magi replied.

Danyal flew over only to find red marks and she saw a black stump and she cried, "I think this is going to take a turn for the worst."

Crysta cried, "Zak said the red marks would protect the trees."

Danyal retorted, "That's a blatant and outright lie. Those red marks mark the tree to be cut."

Zak ran over to the grove and the heroes were glaring at him.

Crysta cried, "You lied to me!"

"Do you wish to help destroy this place?!" Danyal demanded.

Zak answered, "No!"

Magi cried, "Sprites of the forest gather round the sacred circles."

Magi explained, "Since the beginning of time, we have been protecting the forest. Now we must call the elders to help fight."

The old woman started to turn blue and she turned to Bianca and said, "Once a the seed enters into Hexxus fire an arrow through his heart. This will hasten the sealing spell."

Then she disappeared into blue light and formed into power for the fairies and Bianca's bow.

Mahad asked, "What can we do?"

Danyal smiled, "Simple, we stop the leveler by turning it off. This will weaken the demon."

"So we stop the pollution machine?" Grace questioned.

Danyal answered, "Yes."

"Then let's go." Natius stated as they hurried off find the machine and in turn Hexxus as well.

Mahad used a spell to levitate Zak and snapped, "Move your ass and shut the leveler off."

Zak did so and Hexxus turned into a skeletal demon, and Crysta allowed herself to be eaten.

Suddenly some plant life started to grow on him. Bianca aimed and fired her arrow and it entered Hexxus's heart.

Pandora teleported and ran to try to stop the sealing spell, but to no avail.

She ran off crying, "You brats will pay dearly."

Suddenly the fairies were looking at her and she teleported in fright.

Mahad asked, "What the hell was that about?"

"They must have scared the life out of her" Grace pointed out.

Mickey Mouse said, "Morgan and the team are currently at the Harry Potter world, but we would like to introduce you guys to a group I'm aligned with."

Our heroes walked to the council chamber and saw animations from different studios and places.

Mana and Samara saw Sailor Moon and they asked, "Usagi what are you doing here?"

Sailor Moon answered, "We're part of an old secret society since Chernabog was sealed, we've guarded the borders to prevent any villain from resurrecting him."

Mahad asked, "I have a good question. Why did his human host run at the site of fairies?"

Mickey answered, "Fairies are the guardians of light and virtue. Any of Chernabog's forces and Chernabog himself will fear them until he is fully regenerated."

Mana asked, "How is the guy regenerating? Sucking guys dry and spitting them like week old soda?"

Sailor Moon answered, "Hell no. He regenerates from the negative aura in any world. So I advise some of you to visit the Ghibli District of my people because they are in a desperate crisis of Americanizing by a company called 4Kids."

"Ok which part of your place are they trying to target?" Danyal asked.

"It's really Salior Moon! You're really here!" Grace exclaimed as she fainted from excitement.

Sailor Moon showed a map and she said, "The Americanizers are going after anime suited for kids, but if uncut it would be for teens and adults."

Danyal muttered, "For Christ's sake, why can't they allow Funimation to dub the shows? They are more mature and are faithful to the source materials."

Mickey snapped, "Oh god! The enemy has the sword of Fox and the Hound."

"Oh no. Todd, Cooper. They've lost their home" Grace said sadly as she was gently shaken awake.

Danyal replied, "It's Copper, not Cooper. I have a question Sailor Moon. How much time do we have?"

Sailor Moon answered, "You have about a month until Chernabog awakens. The sooner you stop the corruptions from spreading, the slower he'll regenerate. You young Parker have caused Chernabog's seal to be thinner."

Danyal asked in an angered tone, "What the hell do you mean by that?"

Sailor Moon answered, "When you revisited your book after your granny died, the villains saw the sorrow you were feeling and they used it to their advantage."

Danyal muttered, "It would have been better if I hadn't used that book."

Robin responded, "You didn't realize the consequences. I have a feeling you were trying to escape that harsh reality."

Danyal asked, "How do you know that?"

Robin answered, "You were visiting the DCAU inadvertently."

Danyal felt a twinge of guilt that was strangling her heart and she started remembering what Kent Mansley told them.

She asked, "Who are the Elementals?"

"They're a group of people the firebird and Walt Disney assembled before you guys were born to seal Chernaborg away long ago. New elementals may emerge in the near future to aid you in times of need or vice versa." Salior moon explained.

Suddenly the power went out and Forsaken started to ambush the heroes.

Nick Wizard smiled, "Sorry to cut your little meetings, but I have managed to invite some guests. Voldemort!"

Our heroes saw a man that was bald with red catlike eyes and a slit nose like a snake's.

Danyal muttered, "Ah Christ!"

Nick Wizard stated, "Now give me those books."

Danyal snapped, "You'll never take me alive!"

She ran off and saw Grace with Natius, she asked, "What should I do now?"

Natius answered, "Find the Elementals. They're currently in Florida. Morgan and his team are evacuating many anime characters from here. Take this monorail. It will lead you to the Florida terminal."

Danyal felt tears welding in her eyes as she cried, "No. I won't leave! What about you guys?"

Robin asked, "What about me? Should I go with her?"

"Go with her. We'll hold them off as long as we can." Grace stated.

"But your magic isn't strong against Voldemort. We need Harry's help." Robin stated.

"He's probably busy helping the Lego batman team now go quickly. We'll catch up when we can. B team go check the other worlds" Grace ordered

The Bird Duo entered the monorail.

They looked on in sorrow as the world was getting smaller.

Danyal began to sing, " _ **Yes, I made the choice, for my team I will go. But I don't deserve to lose my friends in this way. You monsters!**_ "

Robin cried, "Calm down."

Danyal sang, " _ **If you think that what you've done is right Wizard...you're a fool. Think again.**_ "

Robin said, "Look on the bright side; at least we'll meet the Elementals."

Danyal: **Is this fate?**

 **Is this when I should learn to be faithful?**

 **Never dreamed**

 **That fate could be**

 **Dark and cold I was told**

 **Every day in my childhood**

 **Even as we grow old**

 **Fate is kind to who have love**

 **Never were words so untrue**

 **Is this fate?**

 **Is this what I must learn to believe in?**

Robin: **Try to find something good**

 **In this tragic wait.**

 **Just in case**

 **That we find the elementals before it is far too late.**

Danyal: **Oh but that won't be easy**

Robin: **I know the reason why**

Both: **Our friends are far, far away**

Danyal: **Fate's a lie**

 **What I'd give**

 **To return**

 **To the life that I knew lately**

 **And to think I was young and foolish to open that book.**

Robin: **Is this fate?**

Danyal: **Or is Destiny being a traitor?**

 **How could I allow this bullshit to continue?**

 **All I did was just revisit my old friends to help me through my dark time.**

 **Is it really too much to ask from someone coping with loss?**

 **I hope that we find those kids before Chernabog is freed.**

As Danyal ended her song, the monorail speeded down a magical road and Robin saw the fairies of Disney.

Robin cried, "Look the fairies are opening the gates to the real world."

 **Author's Notes:** Looks like the Bird Duo are going to have to find reinforcements. Will they find the Elementals and their teams? Tune in next episode. Same fanfic channel, same fanfic time.


	42. Episode CVIII (108): Meeting Elementals

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or any Non-Disney material.**

Episode 109: Elemental Disney

The Bird Duo exited the monorail and they saw four teenagers waking up.

The four teens consisted of two boys, and two girls. One of the two boys had red hair, strange colored eyes. One of them was golden and the other one was the same color as his hair. The other boy had blonde hair and dark violet eyes.

The girl had long brown hair and green eyes. The last girl had brown hair and blue eyes. Their names were Fintan Devlin, Terra Everstone, Zephyrus Jules, and Aysu Fahri

The brunette Aysu asked, "Who are you?"

Danyal answered, "I am Danyal Parker and I am part of the Rogues of Time. However I have been looking for you kids."

Fintan asked, "What happened to your team?"

Danyal answered as a flashback of the events occurred, "My team and I were being contacted about the rise of Chernabog. However, the power went out and we were attacked by demons that abandoned everything they had known as the Forsaken. I was trying to transport my squad, but I was told to seek you kids out. This is Robin of the Teen Titans."

Aysu asked, "What happened to them? Where did they get taken to?"

Danyal answered with concern, "I don't know, but something might have jammed our reception."

Zephyrus said, "Maybe they woke up and realized Disney isn't real. Same with that loser with you, he's from Warner Bros. and is a character nothing more."

Robin snarled, "Hey! You know I'll be more than happy to knock some sense into your head."

Danyal said, "Not only is Disney in danger, but also franchises that are cherished by people around the world."

Fintan asked, "How can we help when we don't have powers?"

Danyal answered, "Master Yen Sid can assign your elements."

Zephyrus snapped, "Come on, you expect me to believe this bull crap?"

Danyal glared at him in frustration stated, "Young man, your attitude reminds me of Bianca, and if she was here right now, I swear she'd slap you in the face for it. Now we need to get to Master Yen Sid so he can assign your elements. He lives in the Mysterious Tower."

Our heroes entered the tower and as they were walking the confusing stairway Zephyrus muttered, "This has to be some theatrics. I bet Yen Sid is an animatronic."

Danyal snapped, "One more word out of you and you'll be doing twenty push-ups. I'd be more than happy to Master Yen Sid about your attitude and he would have you do the water like Mickey Mouse."

Terra asked as they preceded the steps, "Hey Ms. Parker. Who's Yen Sid?"

Danyal answered, "Yen Sid is a very powerful sorcerer and King Mickey's tutor in magic."

Zephyrus said, "There's no such thing as magic."

Fintan snapped, "Shut up."

They met a man in blue robes with a pointed hat and Danyal bowed, "Master Yen Sid. I bring you these four as you requested."

Zephyrus said to Danyal, "Really? He's an animatronic. He's not real. Why don't you come back to reality and grow up little Miss Disneyboo?"

Robin snapped, "Shut up!"

"Why were you Chosen again?!" Danyal cried while pointing at the in denial and very annoying Zephyrus.

"Cartoons are for EVERYONE and not you forget it, non-magic believer" Robin stated as he began to get very angry.

"I'm very real, Zephyrus. Have you ever watched Fantasia? That where my origin is as I can do this!" Yen Sid cried as he turned the boy's mouth into a coat zip which zipped shut.

"Now you'll stay shut up and pay attention!" The old magic master snapped as Zephyrus was magically stuck and unable to move his arms.

"Now where was I? Oh yes, I'll need to test you all quickly to see if you're the right people to have these elements " Yen Sid stated.

He summoned four platforms representing one of the four elements of the ancient world.

"I want you four to try and work together to get onto these platforms in 10 minutes now go!" Yen Sid exclaimed.

"Sir, what will this test do?" Robin asked.

"It will show me if they're worth my time and able to work together for them to be able to help seal Chernabog " the old keyblade and magic master replied.

Fintan got onto the fire platform, Aysu got on the water, Terra got on the earth one and Zephyrus got on the wind platform.

"Good, now I want you feel the elements around you: the earth itself, the air in the room, the water nearby and the heat around you that you can turn into fire. The reason for this exercise is for you to connect and practice harnessing your power before target practice because as you know we don't have a lot of time to train you all to hero strength" Yen Sid stated.

Fintan asked, "Why?"

"To get you started on your element training of course." Yen Sid replied.

Aysu asked, "What he means is, why we don't have a lot of time?"

"Oh right, well from my calculations we have about a month to prepare and with your friends possibly captured or missing right now, Danyal, well it means we have to speed up that process " Yen Sid replied,sadly.

Danyal muttered, "Damn it."

Fintan started to feel heat burning into his body and flames started to emanate from his hands.

Zepyhrus asked, "So we have to feel the elements faster?"

Danyal answered, "Yes, now feel the air around you and trust your element of wind."

Zepyhrus sighed.

"Fine" He grumbled.

He concentrated as hard as he could but nothing happened.

"You need to let go and embrace the fact that Disney and cartoons exist in this universe or you'll never overcome your mental block" Yen Sid pointed out.

Zeph asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Yen Sid sighed with annoyance.

"You refuse to believe I'm real has formed a block mentally so you're unable to use your power so please just try to convince yourself to believe I'm real so you can overcome this fast " Yen sid explained through gritted teeth.

Zephyrus asked, "What if I refuse?"

Danyal answered, "All will fall into darkness and the real world will be destroyed."

Zephyrus said, "Prove it!"

Yes Sid made a projection of all of the cartoon, game and Anime worlds with the real world shown as the largest as it showed darkness taking over all of the worlds and Chernaborg laughing like crazy in the background as Nick Wizard said: 'We finally did it! No more heroes. I knew those unknown teens didn't have it in them to fight!'.

Then it wa shown that all of the heroes including the Disney Knights were chained to the London and New York pavements when the darkness hit.

"THIS is what will happen boy and if you don't embrace your element well I'll have to find someone to replace you like the avatar or something." Yen sid stated, gravelly.

Zeph scoffed, "I bet that's just some big show. Isn't it?"

Danyal getting furious with the boy's attitude as she screamed, "Your attitude is really starting to piss me off!"

Zephyrus used a wind upper cut and he cried, "What the hell?"

Danyal smiled, "The wind element in the Avatar universe is the element of freedom. You still need to work on your attitude."

"I know just who to call." Yen sid smiled as he summoned two important people: Tenzin and Toph(her younger self) to teach Zeph some manners.

Zeph asked, "Who are those wierdos?"

"Weirdos?!" Toph cried.

She proceeded to pull Zeph's ear.

"I'm the greatest Earthbender of all time and I'm going to teach you a few manners while Tenzin does the airbending part!" Tops exclaimed as she used her bending to throw Zeph back and forth through the air.

Danyal asked, "Now do you believe?"

Zeph said, "Yeah sure."

He didn't mean what he said.

"You're lying. I can tell" Toph stated.

"Sir, I'll have to substitute for Zeph for now. Otherwise we'll get nowhere with this" Tenzin pointed out.

"Ok, the three of you along with Tenzin will do target practice while I'll convince Zeph to finally embrace his element." Toph ordered.

Aysu fired some bubble projectiles that exploded in contact of the target, Fintan felt fire emanating from his hands and started to roast some targets, Terra made the stones larger and it bulldozed the targets.

Danyal asked, "Master Yen Sid, have you found any of my team yet? Please tell me they're not dead yet."

"They're alive but separated like with the Knights. Morgan's team however is safe trying to find a way to save the Club penguin island from closure." Yen Sid replied.

Danyal retorted, "Meaning…"

"If you reach out to Morgan, he might be tracking where your friends are. They're the ones who told him about Club penguin." Yen Sid explained.

Danyal smiled, "Though I never played Club Penguin at least I have someone to reach out to. We need to proceed to the place and ask Morgan."

"Who would you like to bring with you?" Yen Sid asked.

Danyal stated, "Robin, Aysu, Fintan, and Terra will accompany. Tenzin, you might want to teach Zephyrus a lesson."

"I will do. Go on, I'll be fine with Toph to keep him in check." Tenzin winked.

"Alright! We get to visit a website world!" Terra cried.

Robin said, "We have two folks that have the same name as you. I consider giving you the name Esmeralda to avoid confusion."

Danyal smiled, "Excellent. We might be able to find Batman in Club Penguin."

Robin asked, "Did you win that sweepstakes?'

Danyal answered, "No, but that's okay. I'll wait till the Blu-ray comes out."

Robin said, "That sucks."

Fintan asked, "Are we going or what?"

"Yep, the box portal into Club penguin is south from here" Robin pointed out.

Our heroes entered the world of club penguin.

The new/current Secret penguin agency got word of Morgan's investigation/rescue team.

Morgan snarled, "We need to make sure that Club Penguin stays open."

Danyal asked, "Morgan, where are the others?"

"Well they seem to be somewhere in shadow, all separated but somehow able to reach me. Not sure on the exact location yet. We need to get an online petition going in case this mission goes south. Robin, you're on gadgets monitor with that petition. Guys, let's go stop Herbert and convince Disney to save the island fast." Morgan replied.

Danyal asked, "Who's Herbert?"

Fidget asked, "Lord Morgan! I see a hooded figure with a rat's tail! I think it's my old worker that threw me down that river!"

Morgan cried, "Do not attack Fidget! I have something for you to do!"

Morgan pressed a button and suddenly swarms of bats started flying attacking any enemies with their razor sharp fangs.

Fidget cried, "Come on boys! Let's ride!"

The rat grabbed Fidget removing his hood and Fidget bit him in the hand as hard as he could.

He snapped, "Payback's a bitch!"

"Oh Herbert, He's the villainous polar bear that tried to reveal the PSA(penguin sever agency) to the whole island which forced them to change their name to EPF(Elite Penguin force). He may ask Nick wizard for help to ace the island for his own scheme or something else." Morgan explained.

"Is that Ratigan? He's still alive?!" Terra cried.

Ratigan snarled, "I'm back and I can kill the bat-winged brat like I did with that shattering mouse in 2014."

Fidget snarled, "The boy's not dead. The mouse avatar died taking you with him! At the same time a guy named Einon tried to strangle Anakin in court. I saw the mouse shatter, but the boy was still alive after that incident."

Morgan hearing those words felt his hair rising as he snarled pulling out a lightsaber that was black, "I'll bloody kill you!"

He started slashing enemies as he felt a rage tearing into his soul. Ben looked in shock as he saw one of his adopted brothers going on a murderous rampage.

Morgan snapped to Ratigan, "Tell me where my brother is or you'll be given the death penalty of your choice!"

"Oh him and your other friends? They're well-guarded in the land of shadows near Chernaborg's old home but in the land of the skeleton king from the black caldron. However it's got a huge complicated maze there now so you'll never find them in time" Ratigan taunted all of the heroes.

Morgan saw his hand changing into a clawed shadow hand that he retrieved from his brother and he drove the hand into where the heart was and he shattered it.

Ratigan fell to his death with the huge hole.

Morgan glared at Herbert and snarled, "You're going to lead me to the land of the shadows now or you'll meet the same fate!"

"Oh, You don't want to kill me. I'm pretty much connected to Club Penguin now. If it goes, I get replaced by the new 'Cub Penguin Island' villain they will probbaly replace me with." Herbert pointed out, nervously.

Morgan glared.

"Fine, Klutzy lead the way to the shadow lands" Herbert stated.

Klutzy shook his head in refusal.

KH Terra snarled, "If you don't you'll be biting the dust!"

He clicked, "No."

"Klutzy, you're all I've got left once the website island is gone. Please just do it!" Herbert begged the crab.

Reluctantly, the stubborn crab finally gave in and led the group in the right direction with Zarkon from 'Voltron Legendary defender' and Van Keiss from 'Generator Rex' trailing them from a distance.

Morgan ordered, "Make sure to keep your eyes open for spies."

"Roger that." Danyal stated.

Danyal started to hear some flute.

"What is that?" Danyal wondered.

Morgan said, "Anakin. He always uses the dagger flute to his advantage."

KH Terra snarled, "Let's follow it."

"Wait, I can see something or someone running this way." Danyal pointed out.

Danyal started running to the figure.

"Turn back if you want to live!" a familiar voice cried.

It was...Oswald?!

Danyal asked, "Oswald what are you doing here? Why do we have to turn back?"

"It's an explosion, darkness. Very long story." Oswald said, hurridly.

Danyal cried, "We need to report to Oswald."

"Kido, I'm right here!" Oswald exclaimed.

"Although Oswald use a slow spell on the explosion so do what you wish, just don't die." Libra added as the pair raced into a portal for safety.

Danyal asked, "Why must we turn back?"

"Look!" Terra (the elemental one) said as she pointed at the slowly moving blast.

Danyal muttered, "Run to the portal."

She pulled out a rosary praying for Oswald's safety.

"We need to contain that blast and the darkness from that machine so no one gets their hands on it so it can be safely destroyed for good." Fintan pointed out.

Danyal asked, "How?"

Elemental Terra answered, "Me and the other two earth shakers can smash the machine."

"Terra, it's already exploding very slowly and we don't know how long that spell will last. Although you might need some water to help put out the explosion; we'll have to give it to the magi high council to destroy safely." Morgan pointed out.

"Oh the one from Star Butterfly's world" Fintan realised.

Aysu said, "Water's my specialty."

She used her water attacks and the explosion was extinguished.

"Now you guys contain it and send it to the magic council guys with Yen Sid's help" Morgan said.

They all heard the flute tune again.

"You guys send it to the council. We'll follow the sound and hopefully the others." Danyal stated as she, Fintan, KH Terra, Herbert and Klutzy ran towards the sound as fast as they could.

Back in the training grounds of the mysterious tower which was linked to one of the Disney theme parks...

"Something is not right, I think someone has set a trap for our new Elemental friends" Yen Sid revealed.

"What should we do?" Toph asked.

"Is Mr. Zeph ready for battle yet?" Yen Sid asked.

Zeph tried to attack Tenzin's staff but failed.

"Nowhere near ready yet." Tenzin replied.

"Then We need to get Mickey and Riku's help so we don't lose all of our allies at once." Yen Sid announced.

Danyal muttered, "Damn it!"

The flute sound got louder as they kept running and Anakin managed to use his willpower and frred himself of the handcuffs in order to escape.

However the cult guards summoned some powerful neo shadow heartless after him as he tried to escape the area.

"They're getting close. I can feel it." Green whispered with his eyes closed.

"You're going to get help Patch" Grace whispered.

Patch begged, "What about you?"

"I'm not going to leave you, Patch. I've technically died like three times. So I've learnt from those mistakes. They're going to somehow rescue us all if they can survive the maze" Grace replied although was very terrified of how hard the maze could be to solve.

Patch said, "Good luck."

"Patch, we're unable to escape this prison without help." Grace pointed out.

Meanwhile...

Danyal and Fintan lost Herbert and Klutzy when they bumped into Anakin.

Van and Zarkon called for reinforcements to help Herbert go back to Club Penguin to get the EPF (Elite Penguin Force) badge as a memento and somehow save the website for his own plans.

Danyal asked, "Anakin how did you escape?"

"A bit of will and the force then brutal fighting." Anakin replied.

Green used his force ability to let Anakin know where everyone else was.

"The others, I think they're down there through that gigantic maze." he added pointing down the set of stairs.

Danyal muttered, "Looks like we'll have to stick together.

"We just have to solve this maze to rescue our friends. No problem " Anakin said, nervously.

 **Author's Notes:** Looks like our heroes have a maze to go through. Will they find the others? Tune in next episode.


	43. Episode CIX (109): Winding Maze

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or Non Disney material.**

Episode 110: Winding Maze

Fidget asked, "Can't I just fly ahead?"

"Well yes you can do that while we figure out our way through this place " Anakin replied as Morgan and the others later joined them on their maze quest.

"This is like that old show Crystal maze that I got to watch when they did that children in need special." Grace whispered to Patch before she went to sleep.

Meanwhile Fidget was flying around the maze.

He was able to Bianca covered in thorns.

He flew faster to the heroes crying, "Morgan. There's a girl covered in thorns! I would try to remove them, but they're too dangerous. I can take you to the girl."

"Lead the way, Fidget!" Morgan cried

Fidget flew to the location.

The heroes followed him and they saw Bianca covered in thorns that were piercing her.

Danyal muttered, "Oh dear God."

Morgan pulled out his black lightsaber. He started slashing the thorns on her. but they kept growing back. A familiar cat-like figure teleported in front of them and she said, "If you want me to remove those thorns, you'll give me the Sword of Atlantis."

Morgan removed his glove and he snarled, "I'll unleash the Fear demon on you!"

Anakin looked his hands and the mark of the Fear Demon was gone and he asked, "What happened?"

He saw the mark on his older brother and he asked, "Morgan. What happened to you?"

Morgan smirked, "That Fear demon is now my slave. When I was grabbing you in Coruscant, the bat spirit allowed me to defeat the demon. Now I'm the fear for villains."

Mina smugly retorted, "Either give me the sword or have Bianca suffer."

Morgan thought of Bianca as an old comrade, though he didn't want to give the sword away.

Mina used a hypnosis spell and tricked Morgan into giving the sword up. The moment he gave her the sword, Anakin starts fading from existence. Morgan tried to catch him, but the boy disappeared from existence.

Morgan looked up and saw lights and when he touched the blue light it turned into a swarm of animals and a huge eagle transformed into a woman with brown hair, green eyes dressed in Jedi robes and stared at him in disappointment. She lifted him in the air and transformed him into a black bear. He tried to say something, but he disappeared into the Brother Bear world.

Danyal fell on her knees and started crying in a state of sorrow.

Bianca was released but suffered from all the marks the thorns gave her.

"Danyal, we can get Morgan and Anakin back soon. But we have to rescue the others quickly to do just that." Robin tried to reassure her.

KH Terra said, "He's right, you can't let those events control you."

She got up and said, "Fidget. Fly ahead. Find the others.'

Fidget stated, "I don't know you too well, but for my master Morgan's sake I will find them and report back."

Meanwhile in the Brother Bear world, Morgan got up and he tried to find his way around, but Kenai cried, "Hey! Wait! I haven't seen you around here. What's your name?"

Morgan responded, "My name's Morgan I'm trying to find the mountain where the lights touch the earth."

Kenai stated, "I've been there boy, I can guide you."

Morgan asked, "Where's Koda at?"

Koda asked as he ran behind the two, "Why does that name Morgan sound familiar?"

Morgan thought to himself, "Maybe if the people fade from existence, the memories of the person goes with him or her."

Koda asked, 'Are we going or what?'

Morgan stated, "All right. Lead me to the place."

Koda lead the way to the mountain.

Morgan begged, "Please. I really did learn my lesson. I want my brother back! I was duped!"

"Don't let your little fear power take over you." an eagle said through text.

Morgan cried, "What can I do? How can I get my brother back?"

"Face your fears and prove you can withstand your fear powers. Then the lamb can get your brother back with the sword." was the text response.

Morgan saw the fear demon taking the form of the Drug Monster.

The monster snarled, "Remember me old friend?"

Morgan snapped, "You stopped being my friend after I almost overdosed! It's time that I bury you down the memory dump!"

Morgan charged at the demon

"So we in a drug advert? I thought that cartoon all-star PSA was bad" the drug monster said as it zoomed towards Morgan.

Morgan snarled as he parried the attack, "No! You are going to fall into the memory dump and never return!"

There was lightning in the background as Kenai's second older brother had died offscreen.

Morgan snarled, "Now is the time to end this!"

"Bring your worst, kid!" the monster taunted.

Morgan used his claws to strike it down as it blew away.

The eagle nodded as the lamb took Morgan into the light to change him back and sent him back to where the others were.

He saw Anakin and the Atlantis sword was placed back where it was found.

"Thank you mysterious lamb." Morgan whispered. The lamb appeared in front of him and winked before disappearing again.

At this time, Fidget had managed to find Green, Sky and the twins in the maze.

They hadn't discovered where Grace and Patch were even though they were about 2 miles from Green with more hedge between them.

Danyal cried, "Morgan! Anakin!"

Grace and Patch woke up.

"Danyal? I'm over here!" Grace cried.

Danyal cried, "Fidget fly ahead! Find those two!"

Fidget flew as fast as he could east then west and managed to hear Grace calling for help.

Morgan asked Fidget, "Did you find them?"

"Follow me." the bat said.

He led them through different corners of hedges until they finally reached Patch and Grace.

Morgan used his clawed hands to remove the doors.

"Try using a blow torch." Grace suggested.

Morgan asked, "Anyone has a blow torch?"

Fidget pulled a blow torch from his hammerspace and gave it to Morgan.

"Use it on the bars." he suggested.

Morgan used it and freed Grace and Patch.

He said, "Fidget. Are there anymore prisoners?"

"There are a few more people scattered around the place." Fidget replied.

"Natius, the rest of the rouges and the remaining Knights are all around here somewhere but we have to hurry. I think this rescue is being used as a distraction." Grace said, urgently.

"Morgan, did you try to save Club Penguin?" Green asked after he too was rescued.

Morgan answered, "Yes."

Green got a force vision of Club penguin in flames and penguins screaming.

"We have to hurry. I think that polar bear Herbert has gone back to Club Penguin" Green said, worriedly.

"Wait, we need to split up, We will help Morgan find the others as fast as we can. You guys need to save Club penguin and find weapons to use. I think this rescues was a distraction" Grace realised.

Morgan snarled, "Damn Nick Wizard for creating a diversion."

Fidget said, "I'm flying ahead to the others."

"We have to move fast if we want to help save club Penguin before March is over. Are we close to the others, Fidget?" Grace called out.

As Fidget was flying, Danyal and the elementals raced back to Club Penguin with Anakin to try and save it.

Klutzy saw them arrive and rushed to tell Herbert.

Herbert asked, "What is it this time?"

Klutzy clicked his pincers in morse code: 'The heroes are here'.

"What?! Now? You need to find that badge and cards quickly. We haven't got much time." Herbert said, hurriedly to Van and Zarkon as they rushed into the Dojo to steal the Card-jitz element cards of water, Fire and snow for Nick Wizard's collection.

Herbert burst into the EPF's headquarters only to get ambushed by agents 2cat2 penny a original purple penguin with a red and white hat, Rookie the green penguin with a spinning hat and sunglasses, Jet pack guy and the superhero penguin Gamma girl a pink costumed penguin with a cape and googles.

Bianca readied her arrow and she smiled, "Time to die."

"Wait! Don't shoot! We need Herbert. Without him, we have no exciting missions. No purpose." The Director who was a penguin in shadow exclaimed.

"The director is right. We need a purpose in order for this organization to exist but please don't tell anyone else we exist or we have to wipe your memories." Agent Penny (2cat2 Penny) added.

Bianca asked, "Who should I shoot?"

"No killing please but you can injure him so we can take him in" the Director replied.

Bianca smiled and she said, "Try dodging this!"

She fired an arrow and the tip slashed into the bear's arm.

"Yeow!" Herbert cried in pain.

Bianca fired an arrow at a potted plant and it tied Herbert down.

Herbert screamed, "What is this?! Klutzy, did you hire Poison Ivy?"

Klutzy shook his head, obviously confused as to who that person was.

Bianca walked and she asked, "How about I take you to a villains' prison?"

"Go right ahead." the director said.

A portal opened and she threw the villain in the portal.

Herbert and Klutzy were trapped in a dark prison with the only reminder of home: An EPF badge.

"Ok, Penguins we need you to prove to the creators that this place is worth saving ok? We're going to find special weapons so we're ready for a pre-determined fight. But we'll return to make sure this world is still here ok?" Terra the elemental reassured the penguin agents.

"Go on. We'll be fine." Rookie reassured then with a weak smile.

Mahad used a teleportation charm and he said, "Fintan. The weapon of fire is in the volcano that the firebird rested after the first Disney War."

"Roger that, I'll go get it." Fintan replied.

Mahad turned to Aysu and stated, "Your weapon is in the pride lands."

"Roger that." Aysu replied.

"Just beware of Janja and Zira!" Danyal stated before she went off to find her weapon as well.

Mahad said, "Terra yours is in..."

"Is it a desert?" Terra asked.

"Always watch your back. You never know who could surprise you" Uma's voice echoed.

Morgan snarled, "Come out so I can give something to be afraid of!"

Uma laughed.

"It's not my time to truly shine yet. You just have to wait a few months..." Uma stated, referring to 'Descendants 2' coming out in the summer.

Mahad said, "Terra you need to find your weapon. It will call out to you or it can leave a beckoning light."

He cried, "Where Zeph?"

"He's still training..." Terra trailed off.

"Tenzin, give me the good news" Danyal's said.

"Well Zeph is slowly progressing but he still hasn't embraced us being real yet" Tenzin repored

Mahad said, "In case he's ready, the weapon's in Neverland."

"Roger that." Danyal replied.

Mahad commented, "If anyone comes across a villain. Don't make a deal with them."

"Understood." Anakin replied.

Their mission to save Club penguin was complete temporarily as the future was very uncertain for that world.

"Did you get the message, Tenzin?" Danyal asked.

"I'll tell Zephy as soon as I can. You guys need to keep tabs on Pandora's whereabouts." Tenzin replied.

Danyal said, "Yes sir."

Mana asked, "Where can Pandora be at this rate?"

Meanwhile in the dark part of Disneyland itself...

The remaining cult members gathered around a bonfire for a preparation ceremony for Pandora's successful merge and eventual rise to power through Chernabog.

"Soon he will rise, the elementals will fall and everyone will know not to mess with us all" they chanted.

Pandora got a vision of Disneyland falling and the elementals lying dead on the ground with the rouges and Knights weeping as everything around them burned into darkness.

Ceremonial drums boomed the hall. Bald Mountain unleashed shadow hands.

Pandora's eyes glowed as the vision ended.

"That day is nearing." She stated, half in her voice and half in Chernabog's deep voice as if in sync.

Mahad asked, "Zeph. Are you ready?"

"I'm as ready as I can be." Zeph replied over the phone.

Mahad responded, "Your weapon's in Neverland. You have to fly like the wind."

 **Author's notes:** Will our heroes find the weapons? Can they save Shira? Tune in next episode.


	44. Episode CX (110): The Violin of Storms

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or Non-Disney material.**

Episode 110: The Violin of the Storms

"Ok, anyone willing to direct me there?" Zephyr asked.

Danyal stated, "Second star to the right. I can take you there."

"I'm going to leave now" Zephy replied.

Danyal said, "Good luck."

"Where should we meet up for this mission?" Zephyr asked as he walked.

Danyal answered, "Skull Rock."

" I meant BEFORE we get to Neverland, Danyal" Zephy alliterated.

Danyal answered, "Bloomsbury."

"Um is that in London?" Zephy asked.

"I can help you get there" Tenzin replied as he was riding on his flying bison.

Zephyrus stared in shock, "Whoah. They're bigger than ones in the show."

"This is Oogie" Tenzin replied talking about his bison.

Zephy hopped on once Tenzin landed and they flew off to Bloomsbury.

Zeph asked, "Where's Peter Pan?"

Danyal answered, "He'll come in 3...2..."

There was a sound of a rooster call as the tune of 'you can fly' played in the background and tinker bells were heard.

A shadow with a hat like Robin hood's flew past Danyal and Zeph.

Behind it came the flying pirate ship with Peter Pan on board.

Danyal smiled, "Hey Pan. We need to get to Neverland to find one of the four weapons.

"Climb aboard friends. Where is the weapon located in Neverland?" Peter replied.

Danyal answered, "Skull Rock."

Peter smiled.

"Then let's go" Peter winked as the pair climbed onto the ship.

The ship began to rise.

'Think of a wonder thought, any happy little thought. Think of Christmas, think snow, think of all the folks you like sleigh bells in the sky! You can fly, you can fly, you can fly!' The singers sang in the background as the ship flew to the second star on the right onward to Neverland.

Zephy asked, "I have a question. Why is there a place called Misty Cavern on the Neverland Map? There's no such place."

Peter slapped him in the face.

"Are you serious?! This is Neverland you bozo! Deal with it or the crocodiles will deal with deniers like you" Peter stated gravely.

Zeph responded, "I was just asking. What was it?"

"Oh right. It's a place that anyone can easily get lost in so don't try going there." Peter replied which followed by a long awkward silence.

Zeph was thinking of an idea and he asked, "Why not?"

Danyal answered, "It has been embedded with a curse recently those who enter end up reliving the memories of what happened in there and if they continue they'll be lost in the reality and never return."

Once the heroes landed in Neverland, Zephyrus saw the mist and Danyal grabbed him by the shoulder.

She asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

Zeph lied, "Nowhere."

Danyal stated, "Stay away from the Misty Cavern."

Zeph followed her to skull rock.

There was a shimmer of white light from within skull rock

Danyal stated, "Zeph, you're going to investigate the light in the cave. If you see Captain Hook or any of his bratty children, don't let him use reverse psychology. Understood?"

Zeph said, "Yes ma'am."

As Zeph was walking in Peter pan asked, "What's reverse psychology?"

Danyal stated, "It's a method of trickery."

As Zeph was entering the cave he tried to find the source of the light. He heard something and saw Captain Hook.

Zeph asked, "What do you want Candyman?"

"I want revenge on Peter Pan. I need weapons to do just that" Hook replied.

Gil, son of Gaston watched from the shadows with Uma, Harry, Harriet, Zevon and CJ

Zeph asked, "Why is Misty Cavern not a safe place?"

Hook responded, "The girl is lying to you."

Zeph asked, "What do you mean?"

Hook answered, "The weapon is in the cavern."

Anakin saw Gil and he was about to strike him with force lightning.

Gil disappeared from view to meet CJ and the others in the dark part of Disneyland to report to Pandora.

Pandora asked, "What is it this time?"

"The last elemental has begun looking for their weapon but he is skeptic about the magic this universe has to allow us to be real" Gil reported.

"How is the cult progressing? We need it to be across the multiverse for when I fully regain power!" Pandora asked as her voice became more like Chernaborg's when she said 'I'.

Gil asked, "What about that little lightning rat that almost electrocuted me? Should I kill him for killing my dad?"

Harriet answered, "We found several in pockets of other studio districts. Still I doubt it's enough."

Gil asked, "What about that little lightning rat that almost electrocuted me? Should I kill him for killing my dad or should I show that traumatic tape that I laughed at while watching?"

"No, they all need to die at the right time which is not now. But we could use him to our advantage. Savitar's cult is going strong since he escaped the speedforce. He can help you use the skeptic boy for our cause. Uma, keep an eye on the Knights just don't get spotted. It will help to study the enemy. Ally will observe Mal since she is Uma's rival, that's why everyone is ready for your debut Uma." Pandora explained

Uma smiled, 'This is gonna be sweet!"

Meanwhile Zeph was running into the Misty Cavern.

Danyal cried, "Jules! Wait!"

Zeph snapped, "Shut up you lied to me!"

Robin cried flew right in front of him and he snarled, "I'm warning you! You're going to get in trouble and the magpie will make you drop down and do twenty push-ups."

Zeph extended his middle finger and he said, "You're not real bird brain!"

He walked further into the cave and muttered, "If I were a weapon where would I be?"

Danyal snapped, "That little brat is going to be doing twenty push-ups. Peter can you please find the weapon."

"On it." Peter replied as he flew in the white light's direction.

Danyal said, "I'll have to go into the cave to get that brat."

Zeph proceeded into the cave and he started to see a younger version of Danyal crying and her staff dimming in light. He turned to see a much older Danyal drenched in blood as a boy was lying dead and being dragged to a spot by a woman.

"Are these visions of Daynal?" Zephy wondered.

He started seeing her getting attacked by Harriet Hook.

Zephy grimaced while the real Danyal tried to find him.

Danyal asked, "Zeph! Where are you?"

She started seeing all the events that happened in the cavern.

She heard herself scream, "ROBIN!"

"Which one of you is real?!" Zephy cried.

Danyal answered, "The winged one."

Zephy turned around and saw the real Danyal with wings.

Danyal said, "Come on. Hook lied to you."

Suddenly one of Hook's children grabbed Zeph.

"Ahh!" Zeph cried as he was being dragged away from Danyal.

Danyal snarled, "Surrender the boy or you'll wish you'd be in jail!"

"I'm not one of Hook's children" the voice said.

"Peter is not going to return with the weapon." the voice added as they echoed across the caverns.

"Uma, take him to the place for the reverse flash to do his 'magic' on his boy. I'll handle the girl." the VK whispered.

Uma, who was still hidden in shadow, nodded and teleported away with Zeph.

"You want to know who I am? I am Zevon and I'm going to use the power of the overtakers and kingdom keepers books against you." the voice stated in a loud voice.

Danyal snapped, "Show yourself chicken!"

Zevon came out of the mist with Jafar's staff and his own potions.

He smiled.

"Your move, sweetheart" Zevon said without conviction.

Danyal cried, "Magical Burst!"

A dark purple aura emanated from the staff and started charging to Zevon.

Zevon threw potions at Danyal and went into the mist to trick her into following.

Robin ran to Danyal's side and cried, "Danyal wait up!"

Danyal cried, "Robin step back!"

She felt her heart pounding and started to use her wings in hopes to clear the fogs, but to no avail.

She cried as she ran, "Come on out you little brat! Queen Claria placed this curse to protect future travelers!"

Zevon smiled, "Only if you catch me."

Danyal started venturing further and started seeing past events of what happened.

She saw a 17-year-old version of herself that had no wings at the time, sobbing after learning her grandmother died, she heard a voice saying that was Zevon doing an imitation spell, "You did this. You chose to make a wish about Disney over your granny! You broke her heart."

Danyal cried, "That's a goddamned lie! I made her wish come true by bringing my little Lhasa Apso!"

Zevon said, "You broke the seal of Chernabog by reading your favorite book trying to run away from harsh reality!"

She started seeing visions of the heroes from her book such as Mickey, Minnie, Snow White, Donald Duck and Goofy and the Disney protagonists from the movies looking at her in disappointment, anger, and sorrow.

Danyal cried, "I'm sorry please forgive me!"

The Donald illusion yelled, "Save it. You're not worthy of the book you wield. You're nothing more than a Mary Sue, a traitor, and destroyer!"

The Belle illusion cried, "You are nothing more than a selfish child that should never have used that book ever!"

Danyal felt tears in her eyes and the illusion of Jiminy Cricket said, "Those tears aren't gonna save you, you loved Disney more than your dear granny and you lost her forever because of that."

Danyal tried to fight back the tears as the illusions were calling her names, "Weeaboo!" "Traitor!" "Murderer!" "Destroyer!" "Witch!" "Villain!" "Mary Sue!"

They broke out in song.

Illusion Mickey: **Deception**

 **Disgrace**

 **Evil as plain as the tears on her face**

Illusion Donald: **Deception** ( **An outrage!** )

 **Disgrace** ( **For shame!** )

Illusion Goofy: **She asked for trouble the moment she came**

 **Deception** ( **An outrage!** )

( **She can't change her stripes** )

Illusion Minnie: **Disgrace** ( **For shame!** )

( **You know these Outsider types** )

Illusion Mickey: **Evil as plain as the tears on her face**

( **See you later, destroyer!** )

 **Deception** ( **An outrage!** )

( **Just leave us alone!** )

 **Disgrace** ( **For shame!** )

( **Annoyer, go back with your own!** )

Illusion Goofy: **She asked for trouble the moment she came.**

(Other Illusions: **See you later, destoyer!** )

All illusions: **We've been lured by her bait**

 **Now she's helpless to defy her fate**

 **Let her go**

 **Let her live**

 **But do not forget what we cannot forgive**

 **And she is not one of us**

 **She has never been one of us**

 **She is not part of us**

 **Not our kind**

 **Someone once lied to us**

 **Now we're not so blind**

 **For we knew she would do what she's done**

 **And we know that she'll never be one of us**

Illusion Belle: **She is not one of us**

Danyal fell to her knees and started sobbing tears of remorse and guilt as the illusion of Mickey sang, " _ **Deception. Disgrace**_."

Mickey Illusion: **Deception**

 **Disgrace**

 **Deception**

Harriet snapped contacting Zevon, "Enough I think we broke the girl's spirit."

Zevon stopped the illusions and retreated to the shadows smiling.

"My work here is done." he stated as he went back to Nick wizard for his next mission.

Danyal started looking at her staff and she questioned, "Why would Walt Disney pick as one of the Chosen Children?"

Batman and Robin caught up wearing gas masks to protect them from the fog's effects.

Danyal said, "I'm nothing more than a selfish traitor. I don't know anymore."

Robin muttered, "Oh Jesus! We're going to have to get her out of the cavern."

Danyal started seeing her mind's eye herself on trial before the high animations and the Pixar lamp squeaked in anger.

Woody from Toy Story said, "He says you're sentenced to Dip and electrocution!"

After seeing her corpse, the soul was dragged to burn for all eternity.

Danyal asked, "How could I've been so reckless?"

Batman noticed that she was going to lose control, so he partially sedated her.

Robin asked, "What the hell you'd do that for?"

Batman replied, "Do you want her to lose control of herself?"

Harry Hook tried to attack Batman, but was knocked out.

Batman said, "When we take her to Traverse Town Hospital, we'll interrogate this bastard."

"Harry, you're putting our plan at risk" CJ hissed in her phone.

"I know what I'm doing, Sis. Now go do your part" Harry whispered in his headset in his hat.

Batman glared at him.

"So you're Batman. Which version are you then? DC CU, Comics, one of the many cartoon shows, Young Justice or Justice League?" Harry asked.

Batman snarled, "Justice League. You're going to tell me everything I want to know. Where's Zephyrus?"

Robin came in and asked in a fury, "What the hell did you do back there?! If you lie to us, I'll cut your tongue off, wrap you in bandages like a mummy and pour hot wax on your-!"

Batman scolded, "Robin."

"I thought you were the famous boy wonder. Sorry, can't tell you. DAD!" Harry cried.

"We found them. Take them away, men!" Captain Hook cried as his men with their faces covered for protection surrounded the trio.

Robin screamed, "Let us go you assholes!"

"Language, boy. You're in a family picture ' after all!" Harry stated.

"Take them away!" Hook barked.

Once the trio was on the boat, Mr. Starkey asked, "What can we do with that bird girl? She looks like she's gone psycho."

"Danyal? Can you hear me?" Robin asked with concern.

"I'm a traitor" Danyal repeated as she rocked back and forth between Batman and Robin while her legs and hands were tied up in a sitting position.

"Hmm... send her to Thawne(Reverse Flash), she can be used on her friends in this state" Hook grinned.

Robin snarled as he was pushed away to the side, "Touch the girl and I'll gut you like a fish and feed your ass to the crocodile!"

One of Hook's pirates kicked Robin in the guts.

"Robin!" Batman cried.

Danyal was taken away to be 'reprogrammed' like Zeph in her current state.

A future X-men ally was sent to her aid wearing an outfit quite similar to comic Wolverine.

"As for these two, I think Nick Wizard will want you as part of his 'collection'." Hook stated.

Robin asked, "What collection?"

"A character collection for an 'additional back' if the first plan for the finale battle fails." Hook replied.

Peter came back with the Violin of the Storms and fought Hook one in one while Tinkerbell tried to save the two heroes.

Robin pulled out his bird-a-rang and cut himself loose.

He slammed Hook down and he snarled, "Where the hell did you take the Magpie? If you don't answer you'll be taken to a part of a hospital called the morgue!"

"I'm a famous villain, why would you kill me? You would run the risk of losing Neverland as without me there's no story." Hook hissed.

"And for the record I don't know where she is, only Thawne and Nick wizard know her location." he added.

The pirates teleported the duo to Nick Wizard to examine.

Robin asked, "What can we do Batman? We don't know where Danyal or Zephyrus is."

Batman answered, "We'll have to report to the kings about this."

 **Author's notes:** Looks like the Dynamic Duo are going to face the kings. Will they report to Mickey Mouse and Oswald on the fiasco. Find out next episode.


	45. Episode CXI (111): Journey in the Mind

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or Non-Disney.**

Episode 111: Journey to the center of the mind

"Ah, Batman and Robin in their prime. You would be perfect for my collection but that would be too easy." Nick wizard said.

Then he casually turned his back to them.

"You're free to go" he added.

Feeling confused, the duo slowly made their way to escape while being cautious.

"I'm not joking, go!" Nick Wizard cried as the duo ran through a portal.

Five seconds later...

"Pandora, you and Thanos follow them to where Mickey and Oswald are and call for back-up when you're ready but don't engage.

When back-up arrives tell them to capture as many Disney characters as they can find, including Libra, PIXAR's other daughter. Then come back to be without giving away your position, got it?" Nick wizard stated.

They nodded.

"A few cult members will be part of your current back-up" he added as they followed the dynamic duo through the portal.

Mickey saw the Dynamic Duo return and he asked, "Where's Danyal?"

Robin answered, "She was taken with Zephyrus. Before she was taken, she was saying over and over that she was a traitor."

Oswald the Lucky Rabbit looked into the Book of Disney History and he found something shocking.

He cried, "Mickey. I found something. At some point in 2010, the villains were forming their alliances and they used negative feelings of sorrow from one of our most devoted of fans."

Meanwhile Zephy woke up and he saw Danyal shaking lying on her side her eyes were bloodshot and puffed from the sorrow she was feeling barely saying anything.

Nick Wizard marched in doors crashing to different sides. Much to Danyal's horror as she flinched.

He turned to see Danyal first and he asked, "You're the magpie, right?"

Danyal didn't respond.

Nick Wizard said, "Take her in the reprogramming room. We'll start with that girl."

Zephyr asked, "Magpie?"

As two of the Disney villains strapped the girl into the gurney, Danyal started to panic wildly out of fear of being executed at a young age trying to get up moving her arms around.

She started screaming, "No! No! Leave me alone! Leave me alone!"

Nick Wizard after getting punched in the face growled, "Use an anesthetic on that girl NOW! Otherwise the process will take much longer."

One of the villains took out a face mask that led to a machine that changed the liquid of thiopental into a gas they placed the face mask over her nose and mouth forcing her to breathe in the substance.

The girl felt her movements being turned to liquid and the last thing Danyal saw was the blurred outline of the villains' faces and she blacked out and a single tear of fright started running down to the side of her head as tendrils of guilt were wrapping around her heart.

Within a small corner of a dark place like the dive into the heart, Danyal woke up and the wings of the magpie were gone.

She asked, "Where...?"

An illusion of Robin stated, "You're in terrible danger. I'm here to guide you to the top of the platform."

She asked, "Who are you?"

The illusion answered, "Robin the boy wonder."

Reverse Flash used a mind disc to reprogram Danyal and Zephy.

Within her mind, Danyal heard the illusion Robin as he turned into an American Robin cry out, "Run! It will kill you!" Danyal saw a dark cloud destroying everything in its path.

She started to run into a church like building.

"You're going to face your friends and trick the elementals to follow you in a trap to accelerate Chernabog's full return and full scale attack." Reverse Flash's voice echoed as he put in commands to change her alinement.

Within her mind Danyal started screaming as the loudness boomed into her ears as she screamed, "Stop this! Stop this!"

The robin flew over and he cried, "Come on. Let's go. Don't let those fears tear you apart!"

She followed the bird and it led her to a secret corridor and she saw footage of her life and how much it changed since she came to the Disney world.

Within mere seconds she felt herself flying into the light and saw the top of the platform and saw herself being forced to hear a loud noise and she froze the wrapping vines of darkness and reached into the light.

Meanwhile in Traverse Town, as Walt explained to Robin the events of what happened from 2009 to 2017.

Robin asked, "Did Danyal really make the seal thinner?"

"It was an accident. She didn't know it at the time though." Walt explained.

Robin asked, "What happened in the Misty Cavern that caused her to feel distraught?"

"She must have seen illusions of her hidden guilt in the form of characters for her to go in a repetitive state." Walt theorized.

Robin asked, "Where can I find her?"

Meanwhile in the reprograming room, Nick Wizard was looking for the books that Danyal had, but the books were gone.

Meanwhile back in Traverse Town, the lamb and cat Macha brought the books in front of the heroes.

Robin asked, "Where is she?"

"In Nick Wizard's hideout." the lamb replied.

"You're a bit late to save her, little 'heroes'." Reverse flash's voice pointed out.

"Oh and don't bother to threaten me, I can kill you all in an instant. Plus only Barry can keep up with me, bird brain." he added.

Within the reprogramming room, Zephyr's reprogramming was a success however the girl was strangely taking longer.

Reverse Flash muttered, "What's taking so long?"

A magpie-like figure was right behind Reverse Flash and smacked him with her staff.

Reverse Flash asked, "Who are you?"

The figure remained silent, but it raised Danyal's staff in a threatening manner.

Reverse Flash said, "The silent treatment, eh?"

The figure glared at him as a flash of yellow lightning whizzed into the room.

"Flash. So you're still around, we just happen to have the animated you." Reverse-flash growled.

A dark purple aura emanated from the figure's staff and it sent Reverse Flash flying.

The magpie figure went over to the unconscious Danyal and took her off the gurney and she flew in the night sky opening a portal to Traverse Town.

Nick Wizard looked around and saw Reverse Flash on the ground.

He snarled, "Get up!"

Reverse Flash said, "A magpie attacked me."

Reverse Flash and Nick entered the room and saw an empty gurney.

Nick asked, "Where's the magpie girl?!"

"Must have gone to that town you keep mentioning." Reverse-flash groaned with annoyance that he had been beaten by a strange magpie person.

Nick Wizard asked, "How? That's impossible. I thought I gave her a proper dosage."

Reverse Flash replied, "At least we have one of the elementals."

"Yes, let's put him to the test. Send him back to his friends. Let's use this opportunity to our advantage." Nick Wizard stated.

Nick Wizard noticed a small magpie feather.

He muttered, "This might be useful."

The magpie figure flew over to the team with the unconscious Danyal and the moment the figure touched the girl, it disappeared and merged with Danyal.

Danyal's eyes shot open, but they were glassy as if she was forced to breathe in a substance.

"Danyal?" Robin asked.

Danyal said, "I'm unsure anymore if what I'm doing is the right thing."

Robin retorted, "Are you kidding? It's sort of late to change the mind now."

Danyal was at a loss of words after the cavern fiasco and she said, "At any time we jump into action, something bad happens. I made Chernabog's seal thinner by entering the world of Disney to escape the harsh reality of grandmother's passing."

She felt tears welding in her eyes and she said with remorse and confusion, "The characters also said that I chose Disney over my granny, but I don't understand. I made her dream come true by taking my Lhasa Apso with me. I don't know what I did wrong. I don't know why Walt would even choose me in the first place. All I am is a traitor and a Mary Sue."

"Danyal, you're one of the oldest friends I've got and I've seen you in action. You're not a traitor or a Mary Sue. You have us, Robin, your friends, these abilities and you have very real weaknesses. Mary Sues don't normally have complex weaknesses, my friend. We will help you get through this ok?" Grace reassured her.

"So where's Zephyr?" Robin asked.

Zephy came out of a portal behind us to blend in to the group.

"Zephy?" Danyal asked.

"Hello...magpie lady. Did Peter get the weapon to you guys in time so we can beat that demon to oblivion?" Zephy asked, avoiding that fact that he had mysteriously returned unharmed.

Danyal answered, "How the hell did you escape without any damages?"

"I managed to convince them to let me go by tricking them into thinking I was loyal to get away." Zephy replied.

Peter cried, "I have it."

Zephyrus took the violin and he started playing a dark tune.

Zephy played the tune of the sorcerer's apprentice.

"I know that tune but we need to take Zephy for examination." Grace stated.

So they took Zephy to the northern water tribe in the avatar world.

Katara examined him and tried to heal him but nothing was working.

"Did he have a previous attachment to you guys?" She asked.

Danyal asked, "What do you mean? He's one of the Chosen Children of Walt Disney. For some reason he's been acting odd. I accompanied him in Neverland."

Danyal started to hear something and she saw Walt Disney and she asked, "Mr. Disney I have a good question. Why did you pick me as one of the Chosen Children to defend Disney?"

"Why you're a strong, enthusiastic Disney fan with lots of potential. That choice to have you be one of the many defenders of Disney was no accident as Oogway would say." Walt replied.

Danyal stated, "That's right. Like the time when I helped Mickey defeat Maleficent at 16 years old at first I thought it was a dream of nonsense until he crashed over to my side. I also remember on the same day, Robin from Teen Titans appeared in the Disney world as I found myself standing in front of the Disney castle until the bell rang. I didn't get the chance to ask why he was here."

"Yes, think of it as a small parallel to how the kingdom keepers first started out too. Say Danyal, how old will you be in 10 years if you don't mind me asking?" Walt asked.

Danyal answered, "I'd be thirty-four years old in ten years. I recently turned twenty-four."

"Ok, you might be able to take on a future enemy with the older Knights by then if you pass a few tests to come after the whole Chernabog deal." Walt explained.

"You see you may have to help the kingdom keepers with something to do with my time period." he added with a wink.

"Oh and I need a list of everyone's ages in 10 years for this to work." Walt pointed out.

Danyal answered, "Morgan would be thirty-five to thirty-six, Bianca, Mahad, and Natius would be thirty to thirty-one, Anakin would be would be twenty-six to twenty-seven, Mana would be twenty-five to twenty-six, Samara would be twenty-two to twenty-three, Vandela around the same age as Samara and Toboe would be around Mana's age. Zander would be thirty-one in ten years. Natius, Mahad, Zander, Bianca were born in 1996, Toboe and Mana were born in 2001, Anakin was born in 2000, Vandela and Samara were born in 2004. I was born in 1993. Morgan was born in 1991."

"Thank you, Danyal. I'll make sure my friend makes a note of that. See you after the final battle and remember never give up and keeping moving forward." Walt said.

"I heard a young creator say that once. Nice lad. A shame he went so soon. I know this because I have friends who keep tabs on your time for me. I can't stay long, after the final battle look out for Mickey to bring you to an old friend of mine and the kingdom keepers understand? Your friend Grace will know who I mean." he added with a smile as he waved and went back to the time period he was alive in.

Katara stated as she walked over to Danyal, "I tried the healing methods of my bending skills and for some reason none of them are working."

Danyal asked, "What about psychological healing did any of that work?"

Katara answered, "I tried the psychological healing methods, but to no avail."

"What about the spirit world?" Korra suggested.

Danyal said, "That might work."

"You go with Korra, we'll stay here to make sure no one takes Zephy." Grace stated.

"Korra will make sure you stay safe." Katara reassured Danyal.

"Patch, keep an eye on those two ok?" Grace said to Patch who was an airbender in this universe through his wings.

Danyal entered the spirit world.

She asked, "Where can Zephyr be at this rate?"

"He could be with Uncle Iroh and Mako (Iroh's original VA)" Korra suggested.

Danyal started to look around and she saw Iroh.

"Hello, would you like some white lotus green tea?" Iroh offered.

Danyal answered, "I thank you for your offer, but we're looking for a boy named Zephyr, blonde hair, violet eyes dressed in dark purple."

Violet eyes, you say? Did we see anyone like that, Mako?" Iroh asked.

"Actually, I think I saw someone close to that description get to the edge of that mist place and turns you mad trapped within your darkest fears and memories on a loop." Mako replied.

"How is everyone coping without me?" Mako added.

"Well Samurai Jack is getting the ending it deserves but they all acknowledge it's not the same without you so the new person for Aku is doing the voice in memory of you." Danyal replied.

"That's good. I wish I could be there to see it but I've been here since 2006." Mako explained, sadly.

"But good luck on your quest, I hope you visit again." Iroh added.

"You were always a good person deep down." Korra smiled at Uncle Iroh.

Danyal muttered, "My god the Fog of Lost Souls. Do you have any protection devices like a gas mask or something? I'd rather not go psycho like in Neverland."

"Don't worry, my friend here has protected clothes to over your outfits to protect you" Iroh stated as Mako gave them special garments to and face protection from the fog.

When the heroes found Zephyr, Zephyr turned to Danyal and he said, "You're the one who opened the seal!"

Danyal retorted, "I didn't know at the time you idiot! I was grieving over my grandmother."

Zephyr answered back, "Who cares? You made the seal thinner and I think to halt the process, is to kill you!"

Danyal snapped, "Don't be ridiculous Jules! If you do that it wouldn't change anything!"

Zephyr tried to punch Danyal in the face, but Danyal grabbed the fist and she said, "I'm warning you boy! Do that again you'll be taken to juvenile hall."

"Killing is not the answer, young one" Korra stated.

"We need to get him out of here fast." Korra pointed out to Danyal.

The girls took Zephyr out and Zephyr screamed, "You're dead Parker! You made the seal thin!"

Korra proceeded to carefully knock him out.

"Oh yeah, did we meditate to get here or is this our actual bodies?" Danyal asked.

"I don't recall any meditating" Patch chimed in.

Mahad was holding Zephyr back snapping, "What part of killing is not the answer don't you understand?!"

So Patch led them back to the physical realm where Zeph tried to attack everyone.

Zephyr screamed, "You did this Magpie! You should never have ran away to Disney over your granny's death! I hope that"

Korra sighed and then knocked him out again.

"There's a possibility his brain was altered to make him evil but because of how he usually acts no one would really be able to tell unless he visually betrays us" Grace pointed out.

Mana asked, "What do you we do?"

"We should ask for help." Danyal suggested.

Danyal asked, "Oswald do you know anyone who can help Zephyr?"

"Well I heard someone from the future has seen this before and may know how undo the damage." Oswald replied.

Danyal asked, "Who is he?"

"He may or may not be Rip Hunter." Oswald replied, timidly.

"YES! It's legends time everyone!" Grace cried as her eyes lit up with happiness.

Danyal asked, "Who's Rip Hunter?

"He used to be a time master, stuff happened and then he formed a group from people from 2016 to help protect time after the time masters were destroyed and has a time ship called the wave rider. At some point, Reverse-flash -the guy in yellow- made Rip turn bad and try to kill his teammates but now he's good again and from the future." Grace explained.

"Just watch 'Legends if tomorrow ' and you'll understand what she's saying better." Oswald stated.

Danyal asked, "Where can we find him?"

"We need to get him to come to us by sending a message through time." Oswald smiled.

Mana asked, "How are we going to do that? We can try a back to the future stunt?"

"You mean a recording?" Grace asked her.

Mahad smiled, "That might work."

"Oh... I think I get it now just not the exactly like how they did in the movie ok? Eventually I have met Doc and Marty before." Grace pointed out.

Mahad cried, "Maybe we can try a time travel spell."

"It could work but we have to be very careful." Grace stated.

Mana asked, "Why?"

Samara answered, "I remember Twilight Sparkle using a scroll and it caused her to think of an apocalypse."

Mahad said, "I thought you drive ponies insane to a point of suicide."

Samara smacked Mahad and she said, "I love My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and I have this to say, I hate that Ring movie! Those kids at my school kept spreading lies about me. Plus I kept being told to fall down a well. The movie is so stupid that even a donkey would say its cliché!"

Natius asked, "Isn't that the...? Oh! Oh I get it now. Because you bear the name of the girl."

Samara answered, "Yes."

"What ring movie?" Grace asked in confusion.

Danyal said, "It's a horror movie about a ghost of a girl named Samara Morgan who kills people after they watch her video in a week."

Samara said, "If I had a million dollars, I'd hunt down the copies of the film and roast them on fire."

"I totally think you should burn them with any bad reboots as well." Grace stated.

"I hate everything horror except attack on titans and Elfen Lied-don't ask why." She added.

Mana asked, "How bad are reboots?"

"It's not all bad but the main bad ones are powderpuff girls 2016 with their stupid memes and not explaining who the old characters are, Ben 2016 for existing and TTG (enough said)" Grace explained.

Mahad muttered, "God I hate TTG I'd condemn TTG Robin to the Hom Dai and have those idiots mummified alive!"

"I don't think they'll be off the air anytime soon." Grace sighed.

"So are we going to visit Twilight then?" She added.

"I meant Twilight Sparkle." Grace pointed out while laughing.

Danyal said, "What if doesn't work?"

Anakin stated, "Oh relax. We can blend in."

"Oh I'm pretty sure we'll change appearance when we get there." she added.

Our heroes entered a portal and they were transformed into ponies.

Mahad who was a unicorn asked, "What the hell? Did we just turn into horses?"

Samara who was a unicorn snapped, "They're called ponies. There are also alicorns which are winged unicorns, Pegasus, earth ponies, unicorns, dragons, and griffins. It's the land of Equestria. Ruled by Princess Celestia by day and Princess Luna by night, just like the king brothers. We need to find Twilight Sparkle and ask her about this."

Meanwhile in a lab of Dark Disneyland Reverse Flash asked, "What are you doing with the magpie feather?"

Nick Wizard answered, "I wonder if it's possible to create a darker variation of that brat who escaped."

"That's actually a good idea" Reverse flash realised.

"Although it's a possibility the heroes might try to seek out Rip and the legends for help to fix their reluctant friend." he pointed out.

"That's sort of what inspired me to do this plus I can send Rippen from 'Penn Zero Part-time hero' with the dark clone along with Paradox Queen." Nick Wizard pointed out.

"Dynamic Duo? Oh no, that's not needed. It's possible that they could be getting help from somewhere in order to time travel to find the Legends. Oh yeah, Starlight the famous unicorn that almost destroyed her home. PIXAR told me that there used to be elements of disharmony and she was once one of them... They've gone to Equestria. Tell Peepers to contact Chrysalis and that we're going to send her back up after she lost her whole hive to goodness." Nick Wizard announced.

"You're called Shadow Magiepie and you are going to help Queen Chrysalis with Rippen and Paradox Queen stop your counterpart and her friends from time traveling (again) to save a paranoid friend " Nick wizard told the evil dark clone.

"As for you Thawne, go look for more characters to kidnap." he added.

Thawne said, "Yes sir."

The bird woman responded, "In Chernabog's name."

Meanwhile in Equestria, Danyal noticed a lavender pony, with violet and pink mane and tail.

Danyal asked, "Are you by any chance Twilight Sparkle?"

"Yes but I'm an alicorn now. Dreamy Quill, good to see you again " Twilight replied as her horn and wings shone.

"Yeah Dreamy Quill is my pony name here" Grace pointed out as she looked similar to Twilight but with glasses, a purple and red color scheme and a quilt inside a cloud as a cutie mark.

"We need your help; do you have the time travel spell Starlight used still?" Grace asked.

Twilight Sparkle answered, "Yes."

"We need to borrow it" Danyal stated, nervously.

Twilight asked, "Why?"

Mahad answered, "We need to reach out to a future hero."

"It's so we can save our 'reluctant' friend, Zephyr here" Grace explained, pointing a wing at Zephy in earth pony form currently unconscious.

Twilight Sparkle said as her horn was glowing, "Here's the spell."

"Thank you, Twilight " Grace smiled as she used her horn to take it.

Mahad asked, "How does the spell work?"

"Well Starlight activated it through the map but I'll look in the castle library to find a loophole for you" Twilight replied.

Mahad asked, "What do you mean by loophole?"

"So you can travel back to find this captain you speak of and not accidentally get taken to past Equestria." Twilight explained.

Mahad cried, "Got it."

Our heroes entered the loophole to encounter a man.

Oh, hello. Who are you?" The young man with brown eyes, light brown hair and moustache wearing his trademark brown jacket and boots asked.

The heroes have changed back to their normal forms as they were now on a futuristic ship.

"We need Captain Hunter's help to turn a friend back to normal." Danyal explained.

"Well you're on the Wayfinder in the 1980's so you've come to the right place. I am Rip Hunter, the guy you're seeking." He replied.

Mahad asked, "How are you going to help?"

"So just explain to me what happened to your friend and then I'll answer your question, young sir." Rip replied.

Danyal explained, "He got pissed off with me and telling me that I'm a selfish traitor for thinning the seal of Chernabog by accident."

"And the reverse flash did something to his mind. So we thought you could help us change him back." Grace added.

"I see. Well, come with me and I'll help you get him back. But there's a catch: you have to go into his mind to get him back." Rip explained.

Mahad asked, "Who'll go and who'll stay?"

"Is anyone even close to Zephy?" Grace asked, awkwardly.

Danyal said, "I remember being in a reprogramming room, but something stopped my corruption.

"So you then? Interesting." Rip pondered.

Danyal asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well do you feel you have a connection to your friend? And who else would like to acompy Miss... sorry what's your name young lady?" Rip asked.

"I'm Danyal." she replied.

"Who wants to accompany Danyal into your friend's mind? That's how my team got the real me back" Rip added.

Robin said, "I volunteer."

"Ok but you must be certain you want to do this because you must find Zaphr and get out before 2 hours is up or you'll be stuck inside " Rip warned them.

Danyal and Robin took on the forms of the birds that bared their motifs and they rushed to Zephyr.

The pair were now hooked up to a machine that allowed them to keep their abilities while inside Zephy with a shock button to get themselves to wake up once they got to Zephy.

Zephy within his mind was a tad crazy in this place.

Zephyr asked, "What the hell is this crap?"

Around him were dark versions of the Knights, rogues and Elementals that 'protected' him.

"Zephyr, we have come to get you out of here" Danyal retorted.

"I wonder if this was worth it. When has he ever shown any human decency around us?" Robin muttered under his breath.

Danyal stated, "You have a point. Still I think he might become an advisor type."

Danyal said to Zephyr, "Come on we're to leave now."

"Leave? Why would I leave?" Zephy questioned in a suspicious deep voice.

Danyal cried, "What the- Are you possessed or something?"

Robin snarled, "If we don't leave soon. We'll be imprisoned here."

"Me possessed? What about you?" Zephy asked, pointing at the duo that suddenly had a gradient shading effect on their appearance.

Zephyr said, "You girl should have left the book alone when your granny died. Now thanks to you, you've become a Mary Sue."

Danyal snarled, "Young man it was unintentional at the time!"

"Zephyr, what would your parents think when they find out you've been rude all this time?" Robin asked, as he tried to appeal to Zephyr's humanity.

Zephyr felt a sense of guilt and he cried, "Let's get the hell out of here."

So the bird duo guided Zephyr back to the entrance only to encounter the dark clones of their friends.

Danyal snarled, "Magical burst!"

A powerful dark purple blast emanated from her staff.

"I'll try to help" Zephy said as he raised his arms and pushed the clones away with air.

Rip pressed the button and it woke the bird duo.

Danyal asked, "Did it work?"

Zephy woke up and looked like he changed overnight through his oddly positive expressions.

He asked, "Where are Fintan and the other guys? Do I get to kick heartless ass or what?"

There was a sound of creepy laughter.

"The time for Chernabog's true return is almost here and this time it won't be ruined by a bunch of teens and adults!" a voice cried.

This voice belonged to Maleficent who remembered the two specific times the 'Kingdom Keepers' had stopped her group of villains in the past from returning the mighty bat Minotaur god villain (who may have a small crush on her). The difference this time was that she was helping Nick Wizard's cult prepare Pandora for the big ceremony as even though Chernabog was merged with her, the ritual involved more vicious intents.

Pandora walked onto the platform as drums banged in a ceremonious manner.

Nick Wizard took out the sacrificial knife and he said, "Lord Chernabog will rise and bring ruin!"

 **Author's Notes:** Will our heroes find more reinforcements? Can they stop the ritual inin time? Tune in next episode. I have bittersweet news. On Friday March 24, 2017 I'm going to be off Fanfiction because I'm getting a new laptop and I have to transfer all my stuff including my fanfiction series to the new computer and install the necessary programs that I used for this series. So the series is going on a hiatus until the stuff is taken care of. In other words, the series is going on a production hiatus on Friday.


	46. Episode CXII (112): A Small Victory

**Disclaimer: Like I said, I don't own Disney or Non-Disney material. No it's not for profit.**

Episode 112: A Small Victory

"Everyone, there's a ritual ceremony about to take place. You need to get to the cult's hideout fast!" Oswald cried.

Mahad asked, "But where is the hideout?"

Natius answered, "Bald Mountain."

Fintan came back with the flaming sword of the phoenix song. Aysu returned with a ribbon that would turn into water. Terra returned with the Earth Hammer.

Natius pulled out the sword and he muttered, "Firebird, I'm coming for you. I hope you can help me reveal my past."

The cult used the firebird's power to make Pandora stronger.

"It's time to go to war" Grace stated as they marched off to Bald mountain

Nick Wizard took out the sacrificial knife and pierced Pandora in the heart and kicked her in the mountain's crevice, Chernabog unleashed his black bat like wings and he roared in triumph.

Mahad muttered, "We're too late."

"Never say never. Elementals, that's your cue." Danyal said as she pointed in the direction of Chernabog.

"You'll pay for killing my sister!" Samara cried.

Danyal cried, "Anyone who's in the magical girl category or magical guy, you're to release your blasts simultaneously with me! Magical Burst!"

Samara cried, "Fantasmic Blast!"

Mana cried, "Blissful Magical Fire!"

Mahad cried, "Sorrowful blast!"

The elementals readied their weapons as they got close to Chernaborg together while in stealth mode.

Morgan unleashed his dark shadows to frighten approaching cultists.

Nick Wizard got fed up with Morgan and threw a poisoned dagger and the knife pierced Morgan in the heart and the winged boy fell to the ground.

"Morgan!" Anakin cried.

Zephy used his weapon on Nick Wizard.

"No! Zephy focus on the beast! I'll take care of him" Grace stated.

"Danyal, Anakin you're with me. Guys, take out the other cult members while the elementals are fighting Chernaborg. We're going to beat up Nick Wizard" I stated with fiery determination.

Chernabog saw the Newman siblings and shouted, "Hellfire!"

The fire wrapped around the two.

"Hey that's my line." Frollo cried.

Aysu used her weapon to put out the fire in time only to get hit by dark magic.

Grace created an energy whip.

"Nick Wizard! Call off Chernabog or I will you into the next century!" Grace cried.

Nick Wizard taunted, "Why so you brats can save the day?"

"Because Chernabog is like a force of nature and nature's rules are different plus he doesn't like the light" Grace pointed out.

As if on cue, the sun began to peek over the horizon and shone on the mountain slowly.

"And of course we're going to save the day!" She added as she punched him in the face.

Chernabog started shunning the light he shouted, "WIZARD!"

Nick Wizard growled.

"I already used the firebird's power on him." Nick wizard grumbled.

The elementals used their weapons to seal him back in the mountain for good.

"This is not the end, heroes. There are still more challenges to face. We'll meet again at the final battle " Nick Wizard hissed as he teleported away to his usual hideout and abandoned his former cult group's for Chernaborg.

"PIXAR, get someone to fix Mulan 2 inhumanly and send Sammy after Kubo and the two strings. I need more characters for my 'back-up' plan" Nick Wizard ordered.

Meanwhile...

"Is it over?" Terra the elemental girl asked.

"Not yet, we have some way to go before this is finally over " Danyal replied.

"The final battle will be big so everyone has to train really hard ok?" Grace pointed out.

Mahad asked, "Does anyone know 1940 in England four kids are travelling to a professor's house?"

"Professor's house?" Grace questioned.

Danyal muttered, "Narnia. I read the book when I was fifteen."

Grace's eyes lit up.

"I still have ALL the books! Can we go? Please?!" She pleaded.

Bianca said, "We'll have to blend in again."

Anakin cried, "What about Morgan?"

Yen Sid cried, "Fear not. Your brother will become a toon, but you have a choice whether to be with him as a toon or go back to the real world."

"So he's in cool world?" Anakin asked, nervously.

"No." answered Yen Sid, "I can restore his life as a toon that would grant him immortality. Yet you have to choose to become a toon yourself to be with your brother or return to the real world."

Anakin started pondering on the thought.

Anakin started to have flashbacks of the real world being harsh.

Anakin started remembering a man and he said, "We can have the Power Rangers help us."

"That's a great idea. We can ask Tommy for help" Green suggested.

Mahad asked, "Who's Tommy?"

Anakin answered, "Tommy Oliver is considered one of the most popular Power Rangers. Did you know he was going to be Season 1 character and never return, but due to his popularity he became a main character and led 3 generations of Rangers. His young daughter Trini Oliver was named after Trini Kwan after she was killed in a car accident in 2001. I had kind of a rivalry when it came to bounty hunting. After I left the guild to find the Firebird, I was tracking down a criminal in a part of Toontown so I could interrogate the guy on the whereabouts of the bird and Trini beat me to it."

"Yeah, I've heard somethings about him" Grace added.

"So we ask him to help us get to Narnia?" Mahad questioned.

Anakin answered, "No. He's at Angel Grove facing off against demons. Like I said the Narnia world starts at the Professor's house. Half of you should help Tommy and the other half can go to Narnia and seek out Aslan the Great Lion."

"I vote for Narnia!" Grace cried excitedly.

Anakin said, "All right."

He turned to Morgan and he said, "If I had one wish I would wish to have my surviving members of my family and my dog Spud to be with me and my brother."

Morgan came back to life, but he had anime like qualities that came when he set foot in the Disney world and still had his bat wings.

"Whoa! I'm so glad you're back Morgan and you can act like an anime character now." Grace grinned.

"Grace, are you thinking about the nose bleed gag?" Danyal asked.

Morgan answered, "I doubt it, but my abilities have become enhanced."

"Oh...ok. No, I wasn't thinking of that gag" Grace pointed out.

Danyal said, "Good. Who wants to visit Angel Grove? Both Narnia and Angel Grove are being threatened."

Anakin, Morgan, Samara, Sky, Jean, Kenny, Chloe and Altessa raised their hands in response.

Danyal said, "All right. Narnia?"

Grace, Naitus, Green, Toboe, Amy and the remaining Knights raised their hands.

Danyal stated, "It's settled. I'm coming to Narnia as well."

"Alright! Now everyone will get a chance to meet Aslan, who might be a majestic interpretation of God possibly..." Grace trailed off and scratched her head.

"Is that true?" She asked.

"Don't we get three visits or does it depend on your age?" Green asked.

"Susan and Peter got to visit twice so it depends I think" Danyal replied.

Mahad said, "We'll have to meet at the train station."

Mana asked, "Why?"

Danyal answered, "At the time the four children were being sent away to a countryside due to the bombings during World War II."

Natius asked, "How would you know that military brat?"

Danyal snarled, "My great grandfather fought in both World War I and World War II. Plus, I had to do an essay on how the books were a mirror to real life situations such as in this case World War II."

"Oh! We're going to the house that they're sent to stay in! " Grace exclaimed.

"And Naitus, when you become a spoil sport?" She added in a serious tone.

Natius laughed sheepishly, "Sorry. I was joking."

"Oh right. Anyway, is there a portal to the grand house?" Grace asked.

Mahad answered, "Yes."

"Then let's go!" Grace cried.

 **Author's Notes:** Looks like the heroes have split up. Will they get more reinforcements or will they fall divided? Tune in next episode.


	47. Episode CXII (113): Between Two Worlds

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or Non-Disney material.**

Episode 113: Between Saving Two Worlds

The heroes that were assigned to Narnia stepped out of the portal only to find the four children playing Cricket.

Mahad saw a young boy named Edmund who swung the cricket bat and the stained glass window broke.

Toboe muttered, "Oh Lord have mercy. Not even five seconds in this world and already we're screwed."

Danyal said, "We should follow them. Besides many worlds hide in secret and sometimes you can land into one when you're not looking."

Grace tried to squeal with delight quietly but ended up being a little too loud.

"Sorry, it's just should we get through the wardrobe first?" She whispered.

So they followed the children as Lucy led them through the wardrobe into the snowy world of Narnia.

Mahad asked, "Is this a parallel dimension?"

Mana answered, "It's probable, but where do we go from here?"

Danyal saw footprints and Robin who was monitoring by surveillance footage said through a small earpiece, "These tracks are still fresh, if you follow them you find the four children."

Meanwhile Nick Wizard was at the mountain and he said, "I truly apologize my lord. Please bring your host back to life. I'll make sure to sacrifice her when the proper time comes."

Chernabog was not amused but did what he asked.

The next plan was to send Zevon to meet the white witch before Edmund as she can spread more fear and cause some residents of Narnia to form another cult that would branch off of Chernaborg's one.

"Just go before I run out of ideas and if you can, bring back a piece of Aslan's fur" Nick wizard explained.

Meanwhile in Angel Grove Anakin met up with Tommy Oliver who was a man in his early to mid-forties.

"Hello Anakin. What bring you here?" Tommy asked.

Anakin stated, "We need reinforcements for a second Disney war is coming."

Trini Oliver who was a thirteen-year-old girl with black hair that was neck length and brown eyes. She was garbed in a yellow sleeveless shirt, jeans and boot like shoes.

Trini said in a sarcastic tone, "What next? More monsters?! You better not be pulling a prank."

"We're not. A creature called Chernabog from Disney might be revived again and we need all the help we can get. You see Nick wizard keeps mentioning this 'final battle' and we think it's going to a huge war. Also Rita might be getting recruited as we speak." Natius added.

Anakin pleaded, "We really need your help."

Meanwhile in Narnia our heroes came across the four children and they were accompanied by beavers.

Natius stated, "We need to seek out Aslan to protect the sword of this world."

"The sword of Narnia? Aslan only appears when he wants to" One of the beavers explained.

"Remember he's not a tame lion" Mr. Beaver pointed out.

Mahad pointed out, "However he can be an excellent adviser in times of trouble."

"Also true." Mrs. Beaver nodded.

"Where's Edmund?" Grace asked.

Danyal muttered, "Ah great, he's with the White Witch."

Peter asked, "How would you know?"

"She's really good at guessing" Grace replied.

"And I hear Wolves." Toboe added.

Danyal stated, "Those guys are working with the White Witch. We'd best run."

Toboe said, "We can try negotiating."

Danyal retorted, "That won't work Talbot."

"Toboe, they will try to kill us!" Grace cried.

Mana cried, "Let's get the hell out of here!"

So they ran through the tunnels and onto the ice.

Mahad asked, "How much longer till we reach the destination."

"We have to shake off the wolves and avoid dying from ice cold water first. Then we'll find the camp for the Narnian army." Mr. Beaver replied.

"Hopefully, Aslan will appear before then." Grace thought as she remembered a version of Santa or Father Christmas was in this world too.

Danyal heard a distinctive sound and she cried, "Go under this stone. It may be the witch."

"Where are your siblings, Edmund? Have they forgotten about you?" Jadis, the white witch asked.

Edmund answered, "I thought that if I lured them here, I'd get more Turkish Delight."

The witch raised her wand and snarled in anger.

Edmund cried, "There's something about the Stone Table."

"The stone table? Oh, you're right. We need to find the Narnian camping ground and meet Aslan there" the white witch grinned.

Danyal saw a chariot run by brown deer.

She cried, "An ally is here."

"Hello, I think you know who I am. I'm here to give you special gifts" Father Christmas called out.

Father Christmas approached Danyal and he said handing her a shard that magnetized onto her staff the moment the shard contacted the staff, the staff tip shattered and it turned into a shooting star symbol with a white aura around it, "The person worthy of this staff can summon powers from heroes that have fought the forces of evil in the past, it is powered by your imagination. You may not be able to change the past of what happened when you lost your grandmother and aunt, but you can use this staff to change the future of the multiverse. Don't let anyone discourage your imagination because of the harsh realities."

Danyal said, "Thank you, sir."

"Peter, for you a sword of inner strength. Susan, the bow and arrows and a special horn for battle. For Lucy, an elixir of healing " Father Christmas said he came them each gift.

"Grace, you'll need something practical. Like a shield with Aslan on it and this" he added as he held up small orb with Dawn Treader ship on it.

"This orb will help you get out of a hard situation and rescue whatever you're looking for. A bit like a smoke bomb but you must put it on your Shield before you all go into battle. Aslan will tell you where the item you seek is but there's a mysterious girl secretly working in the background with the white witch" he explained.

Danyal asked, "What is her name?"

"Ashi, I think. I heard she's working with someone called 'CJ' and this 'Aku' person" Father Christmas added.

Danyal asked, "Who is Ashi?"

Father Christmas said, "You'll have to ask Aslan. Remember these are tools, not toys or props. Long live Aslan. Use them well."

"Thank you, sir. Um Ashi sounds like she's from Samurai jack somehow." Grace stated.

Danyal muttered, "She might be related to Aku in a way. I haven't seen the show in years, but we know she and other villains need to be stopped."

"More like in league with him but yeah." Grace agreed.

"Good luck and when you see Aslan, try to bow or curtsy. He is the true king of Narnia after all." Father Christmas pointed out before he rode away.

Mahad asked, "What the hell are we standing around for. We have to find Aslan."

So they kept going until they saw the Narnian camp site.

Mahad cried, "We have come to see Aslan."

A majestic lion walked from a tent and our heroes paid their respect.

"Aslan, we wish for your help. We are here to protect your world's sword and help fight against the white witch" Danyal said.

Ironically, the white witch came to Aslan with Edmund.

"This boy is clearly a traitor and therefore his blood is mine!" the white witch decleared.

"Can we have a word in private?" Aslan asked as he and Jadis went inside the tent to negotiate Edmund's fate.

It was agreed that Aslan would take Edmund's place for the sacrifice and was to be killed on the stone table.

Lucy figured out how the trees communication worked.

Mahad asked, "Why should Aslan die?"

Danyal retorted, "Did you read the book?"

Mahad answered, "Well..."

Danyal placed her palm on her face and she answered, "Aslan is a fantasy world avatar of Christ. In other words, the sacrifice is the reflection of Christ's sacrifice on the cross to redeem the world for their sins from Creation onwards."

"Yeah, um Aslan is sacrificing himself to save Edmund from being executed." Grace added.

Mahad said, "Okay."

Aslan marched to the stone table and was pierced with the sacrificial knife.

Aslan marched to the stone table and was pierced with the sacrificial knife.

Nikabrik cried, "Your grace! We found the sword."

He ordered a minotaur to present the sword and it had the Narnia emblem and symbols of the land.

The world of Narnia started to collapse.

"Ashi, take the sword to your leader and tell him that I, Tash and the white witch will join him soon" Tash said.

The young lady with a white mask covering her face with horns like Aku and a black outfit turned to Tash.

"I'll make sure he gets the message " Ashi replied as she dashed through a portal to Nick wizard.

"What's happening? The story isn't meant to end here!" Grace cried.

"You must go. I'll be here when you return." Aslan ordered.

Mahad cried, "Fall back!"

Meanwhile in Angel Grove, Tommy cried, "Anakin! Fall back to the control room! Get your team out!"

Anakin shouted, "Retreat! Retreat! Hurry! Ándale!"

"Anakin, how are things on your end?" Grace asked through the earpiece.

"Not good, they infiltrated Angel Grove and Rita has a weapon linked to this world that could remove the Rangers' powers" Anakin reported while he was retreating.

Danyal cried through the earpiece, "Evacuate them Marshall!"

Anakin and Tommy led the rangers to safety.

Tommy looked at Traverse Town and asked, "This is Traverse Town?"

Anakin answered, "Yes."

Our heroes heard an 8-bit version of the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers theme song and Anakin laughed, "Sorry about that."

It was Ben on the phone and he said, "You guys should help with a festival for the honor of the 15th anniversary of Kingdom Hearts and the 40th anniversary of Star Wars."

Tommy asked, "Who was that?"

Anakin answered, "My adopted brother."

"King Ben of Auradon. Oh Anakin, do you want to invite them to the celebration?" Grace offered.

Anakin said, "Hell yeah. Hopefully it will sooth the stress we're dealing with."

Tommy asked, "Can my team and I join in on the fun."

Meanwhile Zevon was preparing a special dust and he was called in forgetting an amnesiac herb to erase the memories of the victim.

"This had better be good" Zevon grumbled.

Back with Tommy and the crew...

"Yes, we would love it if you joined the festival " Anakin replied

Tommy cried, "This is going to be fun."

"Yeah, we're going back to Auradon." Grace squealed.

 **Author's Notes: Looks like the heroes are going to have a fun time. What kind of dust is Zevon making? Find out in the next episode.**


	48. Episode CXIV (114): Tale as old as Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney if I did this series would be the first to get a TV-14 rating.**

Episode 114: A Tale as Old as Time

CJ said as she gathered the other AK and VK villains, "All right listen up. Since Gil is Gaston's son and I'm the leader you guys will do what we say."

Ally stated, "King Ben and his adopted brothers are sending invitations to people for a festival in honor of the 40th anniversary of Star Wars and 15th anniversary of Kingdom Hearts. Zevon, is the dust ready?"

Audrey asked, "What do we need the dust for and what does it do?"

Zevon answered, "I have it CJ. To answer your question Audrey, it's a surprise."

Harriet cried, "Treasure!"

Zevon snapped, "Careful! That's the dust I just created. It has to make contact with the eyes or inhaled and I haven't tested it out yet. I say we use it on Anakin Strife."

"Morgan could kill us if he finds out. However, we could revisit my dad's old days to steal the enchanted rose?" Gil offered.

"Listen up, there is a new addition to the beauty and beast story in the form of live action. Go there and steal the rose" Nick wizard reported through his comms.

Chad asked, "What if we get caught?"

Audrey remarked, "Well that's a very positive attitude."

Chad answered, "We need to be prepared for anything. Especially after what happened with Felton. Plus, Morgan will have our heads on a pike for this especially to anyone that messes with his little brother."

Zevon retorted, "Morgan is just a user of empty threats. By the way, Felton was a chicken that's why he killed himself."

"Shut up, Zevon. Now about that new world..." CJ began.

Meanwhile, the heroes were setting up the festival as Anakin was looking into the list of guest.

He asked, "Fairy Godmother. I have a good question on the cameras. Do they detect disguises?"

"They detect any and all kinds of magic including disguises." she replied.

Audrey who was disguised as a Jedi cosplayer begged "Let me in please!"

Morgan answered, "No. You got banned and you're prohibited from entering the premises now get out!"

Audrey begged, "I brought in some Force dust!"

Anakin rolled his eyes and said, "You heard my older brother. Get out before I call the police on your ass!"

Audrey signaled Zevon to throw the potion and accidently throwing it down to Ben and Morgan.

Anakin, Ben and Morgan were de-aged to 7, 8, and 16.

Zevon summoned a teleportation spell and sent them to the new world that Nick Wizard talked about.

"Time to create some havoc in the new past world." Gil grinned.

Anakin was being with his brothers the dream transformed into a nightmare as his older brothers were leaving him and Anakin saw his mother looking at him in disappointment and Rourke grabbed Anakin by his head and threw him in the crocodile infested waters of Crocodile Falls.

Anakin tried to fly using his wings, but the wings didn't show up. Felton looked at him and he told Anakin that he caused his suicide and he fell in the waterfall.

(End of Nightmare.)

Anakin woke up with a start and his breath came in short gasps and he looked around in terror as he saw the place was different.

He thought to himself, "Where am I? How did I get here?"

A voice of an old man that sounded like Gandalf said, "Splendid to see you awake young child."

Anakin asked in a voice that sounded younger than himself, "Gandalf what are you doing here? Am I in Middle Earth?"

An anthropomorphic clock said, "My name is Cogsworth young man. I never met you, but who are you?"

Anakin said, "Don't you remember me? It's me Anakin Strife or Arthur Marshall. I I'll be 17 in May remember?"

Cogsworth retorted, "I'm afraid we never met before. The master Adam found on the steps of this castle unconscious, normally he'd leave you to die, but Mrs. Potts insisted that you'd live. You don't look you're 16 judging by your stature and voice you look no more than 7 years old."

Anakin got up and saw standing in his reflection was a small and slender 7-year-old boy with the same dark brown hair and dark blue eyes as his. He was wearing a smaller version of his bounty hunter clothing.

Anakin moved his hand and the reflection followed he muttered, "Oh dear god!"

"I've been de-aged!" Anakin cried.

He looked for his ear piece to contact the others.

Then he heard laughing.

"Oh Anakin, you'll be stuck in this castle with the others until Belle shows affection to the beast in return." Gil announced.

Agatha, who was secretly the enchantress in disguise, shook her head in disgust.

"Why would they try to make a loophole in my spell?" She wondered.

Meanwhile Morgan and Ben woke up in Belle's cottage.

"Where are we?" Morgan asked.

"Uh, oh. I can't be seen!" Ben panicked.

Morgan asked, "What are you talking about?"

"This is where my mother's story begins if she sees me who knows what will happen?!" Ben cried.

Morgan said, "Ah. I see your point."

He found a cloak and said, "Put this on."

"Thank you" Ben said, gratefully as he covered himself with the cloak.

Belle was looking around the house and saw a stick to use and she turned to see Morgan and the cloaked Ben, Belle asked, "Who are you two?"

Morgan answered, "My name is Morgan and this is my brother, William."

Ben asked whispering, "What are you saying."

Morgan answered, "Shut up and play along."

He turned to Belle and he said, "We'd like to accompany you to find our brother."

Meanwhile at the festival Chad was feeling very guilty on the events.

Tommy was interrogating Audrey as he asked in a firm voice, "Where are the three boys?"

Audrey scoffed, "Why should I tell you Gary Stu!"

Tommy still angered by the backlash he received in recent years.

He said, "Let me rephrase this, if you don't answer my question I'll take you to juvenile hall."

Trini screamed in a rage, "Quit playing around! You're looking at a five foot shoes with no windows or princess lifestyle so start singing bitch!"

Tommy snapped, "Trini Thuy Oliver! Watch your language!"

"They're not here anymore. They're in real life cottage that belongs to Belle." Chad confessed.

Audrey cried, "Chad! You're giving us away."

Chad said, "I know what I did was wrong guys, and I'm sorry for it."

Trini grabbed Chad screaming, "I lost my rival and comrade because of you and your idiot friends. You'll tell me everything we need to know."

Chad said, "You have the right to take any action, and whatever you decide after my confession. I'll be okay with it."

Audrey snapped, "You're gonna send us to jail!"

Chad retorted, "We need to come clean and start taking responsibility for our actions."

"I don't why I tried to pretend date you in the first place, Audrey." Chad hissed.

He turned back to Trini.

"I can take you to them if you can trust me." He added.

Tommy snarled, "Take us to them. I'll have to trust you young Charming. If you try to lie to us you'll be sent to prison."

Trini snapped, "To prison in a body cast!"

Danyal cried, "Chill out Trini! We'll find them."

"Lead the way but just remember I can make a weapon from energy if you act like a douche bag or mean in any way, shape or form. So you've been warned." Grace stated in a serious tone.

Chad led them to the cottage and found none of the boys.

Tommy went searching around and he came across a mirror and he saw electrical currents the heroes grabbed the mirror and they were transported to the gates of the Beast's castle.

Mahad saw Morgan due to his spiky black hair, he cried, "Morgan!"

Morgan turned to see them and it turned out that both Ben and Morgan were de-aged as well.

"What happened to you guys?" Grace whispered.

Morgan answered, "Someone de-aged us! I need to find Anakin."

"Well we have someone who can find him" Danyal said.

Tommy asked, "What are we standing around for? We got work to do."

Meanwhile Rita Repulsa asked, "What's so special about this world?"

Zevon screamed, "God damn it! How do they have their memories still?"

Peepers asked as he looked as if he was wiped out, "What the hell happened?"

Zevon gasped, "I left out the amnesiac herb! What do we do? Any ideas Ms. Repulser?!"

Rita scowled, "Its Repulsa!"

"I could send a monster out to crush everyone?" Rita suggested.

Gil snapped, "Not yet!"

"Oh right. Then what?" Rita asked.

Rita thought of something and she said, "I have an idea I can steal that black haired brat's wings and use them to my advantage."

CJ said, "I have a better idea."

She took out a vial of the fear toxin and she smiled, "We can use this to make the crowd scared of those Power Ranger wannabes!"

Rita smiled, "Brilliant. That will hopefully make Chernabog stronger."

Harriet asked, "Have we tested the toxin on Ani before?"

"Which toxin are we talking about?" Zevon asked.

CJ answered, "Fear toxin."

"Actually I believe we have." Harry realized.

"Then let's get to work." Zevon grinned.

Peepers asked, "What are going to do?"

"Make the mob fear the power rangers with a little help from the self centred man himself Gaston." CJ replied.

"Who's covering for you with your list again?" Harriet asked Peepers with a smug look.

Peepers said, "I don't know."

"It was what's her name? SheZap the possible crossdressed super villain, last time I checked " Harry remembered.

Peepers said, "Ah yeah."

"What can I do for this plan?" Peepers asked.

CJ said, "Make sure to keep the lists in a tight manner."

Meanwhile Tommy was looking around the castle and they had a hooded figure and Tommy recognized the lightsaber katana in the figure's hands.

The figure snarled, "What are you doing here? Have you come to steal from the Master of the Castle: Prince Adam I?"

Tommy cried, "Anakin is that you?"

The figure said, "Are you Tommy Oliver?"

He removed his hood and Tommy stared in shock that the 7-year-old is still Anakin.

"Yeah, it's me. Just help me protect the beast please." Anakin begged in his young high-pitched voice.

Tommy asked, "Why?"

"Because he's Ben's dad and we to make sure the story stays intact." Anakin whispered

Morgan asked, "How can we reverse this crappy spell?"

Grace sighed.

"Do you have a solution, Chad?" She winced.

Chad stated, "You have to make sure the Beast learns to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal falls. If not, not only would the Beast remain his state forever and the enchanted objects become obsolete."

"Wait I sort of knew that. Then let's help the Beast and Belle to get together naturally." Grace added.

Trini asked, "Dad, whatever happened to Trini Kwan?"

Tommy answered, "She died young. I'd rather tell you when you're ready."

"Trini Kwan?" Grace wondered.

Tommy answered, "I'll tell you in a private room."

He took her to a private room and he answered, "Trini Kwan was the original yellow ranger. She was one of the five original teens with attitude. Unfortunately on Sept. 3, 2001, she was in a car accident and she died from internal injuries by the time she reached the hospital. I named my daughter Trini after her to honor her memory."

Danyal asked, "What kind of accident sir?"

Tommy answered, "From what I heard the car lost control and it swerved violently across the road before hitting the roadside rock face and flipping several times before hitting a safety rail and plunging over a bank."

He took out a power coin that had a saber-tooth tiger embedded upon it.

He said, "This is all I have from Trini. If she was here, she'd be my age."

"Oh, I'm sorry. That's so sad. I though being a ranger was about inspiring children, having complicated powers and summoning a giant robot in climaxes. That's just about all I know about you guys." Grace confessed, sadly.

Danyal stated, "I hope that the family and your friends are coping with the loss."

Anakin asked, "What are you guys standing around for?"

"I...Er.. sorry" Grace stammered, in fright

Trini asked, "What's up there?"

Anakin saw she was heading to the west wing.

He started running panicking, "No! That's the west wing. If the Beast catches me or anyone in there, I'd be in deep trouble."

Tommy cried, "Trini Thuy! What's going on?"

Trini snapped, "The shrimp is rambling about a beast. I'm gonna show him who's boss."

Anakin cried, "No!"

"No, Trini! You'll make him angry!" Grace warned her.

Trini proceeded into the room with Belle.

Anakin ran after her and just as she was going to touch the rose, the Beast screamed, "What did you do?"

Anakin cried, "I tried to stop them sir."

Beast snarled, "Did I ask you Taffy boy?"

Anakin felt offended and he snapped, "Oi! I may be from Wales, but I'm not one who causes trouble with the French!"

"Sir, please don't blame him. He was doing his job" Grace begged.

Beast snarled, "GET OUUUUUUUUTTTTT!"

He clawed at Anakin's face reopening the fading scar.

"Master, please calm down!" Cogsworth pleaded.

The three humans rushed out of the west wing and out of the castle.

Tommy asked, "Where's Anakin and Trini?"

"They're gone." Mrs Potts replied.

"Grace went with them in fright" chip added, sadly

Danyal cried, "Good lord there's wolves out there."

"We have to go after them" Tommy urged.

Anakin, Trini, Grace, and Belle were being surrounded by wolves.

Anakin pulled out a dagger flute and Trini asked, "Is that dad's Dagger Flute?"

Anakin answered, "No!"

He played the song to summon Marahute, but it wouldn't work.

The wolves leapt at the four of them.

Anakin said, "This is going to get ugly."

He tried the dagger flute.

Something appeared briefly but then it faded.

Just as the wolves got close to attack them, Beast appeared.

Anakin cried, "Beast!"

The wolves attacked Beast but he managed to scare them away with his roar.

Anakin, Belle, Grace, and Trini took the beast back to the castle in repayment.

Anakin was pondering over what happened when he played the dagger flute.

Tommy asked, "What the hell were you thinking Anakin, you could have been killed. What's worst is that you put my little girl in danger again."

"I'm sorry it's just Trini made the beast angry that it scared us away." Anakin replied.

Anakin started remembering the presence he felt.

He said, "Listen Mr. Oliver."

Tommy said, "Just call me Tommy."

Anakin asked, "Tommy, when I played the dagger flute to summon Marahute, I felt something appearing briefly and it disappeared. Do you know anything about that?"

"I think Marahute was trying to reach you but couldn't for some reason." Tommy replied.

Anakin said, "I don't know why. I just hope she wasn't taken by the bad guys."

Beast yelled at Belle, "That hurts!"

"Stay still so I can patch it up." Belle stated.

"If you all hadn't ran off, this wouldn't have happened!" Beast growled.

"Well you need to control your temper because you scared the life out of us all the way out the castle!" Belle snapped.

"It's true, sir. We were THAT scared." Grace chimed in.

Trini said, "Who do you think you are King of Paris?"

Anakin snapped, "You're the one who started the bullshit by going into the room."

Trini asked, "Oh so you're saying it's my fault?"

Anakin replied, "Yes seeing that you didn't bother to listen."

Trini snapped, "You're one to talk since you went on a wild goose chase for a bird that a fortune teller told you about."

Anakin snarled, "You are such a show off."

"You mean the firebird from Fantasia that is REAL?" Grace asked, smugly.

Trini said, "Prove it."

Danyal showed her a memory of the firebird through an illusion.

Trini stared in amazement and she asked, "Anakin, did you find what you were looking for after finding the Firebird?"

"Yes, I reunited with my brother but we still don't know Naitus' past." Anakin replied.

Trini said, "Ah."

Belle asked, "Why didn't you stop the Beast's attitude?"

Mrs. Potts answered, "His father did this."

(Flashback)

5-year-old Prince Adam sang as his mother drew her last breath, " _ **Days in the sun, when my life has barely begun not until my whole life is done. Will I ever leave you?**_ "

His father led him to be a room away from his mother.

(End of Flashback)

Maestro Cadenza:

 **Will I tremble again?**

 **To my dear one's gorgeous refrain?**

Lumiere & Plumette:

 **Will you now forever remain?**

 **Out of reach of my arms?**

Mrs. Potts:

 **All those days in the sun**

 **What I'd give to relive just one**

 **Undo what's done**

 **And bring back the light**

Madame De Garderobe:

 **Oh, I could sing**

 **Of the pain these dark days bring**

 **The spell we're under**

 **Still, it's the wonder of us I sing of tonight**

Anakin:

 **How in the midst of all this sorrow?**

 **Can so much hope and love endure?**

Belle: **I was innocent and certain**

 **Now I'm wiser but unsure**

Trini & Belle:

 **(I wish to see what happened to my namesake) I can't go back into my childhood**

 **(Hopefully I can find out about my daddy's ache) One that my father made secure**

 **(And open the gate to the past) I can feel a change in me**

 **(Even if it won't last) I'm stronger now, but still not free**

All servants: **Days in the sun will return**

 **We must believe as lovers do**

 **The day that the sun**

 **Will come shining through.**

"That's so sad. We have to do something to help the beast learn to control his anger." Grace wept.

"Is there any way to break this curse?" Belle asked.

Danyal explained, "The beast has to earn your love by the time the last petal falls. If not, not only will the beast remain what he is, but the enchanted objects will be inanimate."

"But if she knows, she will feel the pressure!" Lumiere cried.

Danyal asked, "What do you mean?"

"The pressure of time running out for us" Cogsworth replied.

Mahad asked, "What can we do to help?"

"What can YOU do? It's meant to happen naturally, dear" Miss Pots stated.

Mahad said, "Ah."

Morgan asked, "Which one of us went with Belle's father?"

"Wasn't it Morgan?" Grace asked.

Morgan answered, "I actually sent out Fidget and Iago to watch Maurice. Hopefully they're not in trouble."

"Uh, oh" Grace whispered.

In the forest...

Maruice had just tried to convince the town folk to help him rescue Belle and Gaston had agreed to help him under the impression that he could convince Belle's dad to allow him to marry Belle.

Maurice was now a bit lost on how to get to the castle.

"I want to marry Belle. That's why I agreed to this" Gaston confessed.

"You'll never marry her, you egotistical, self-absorbed..." Maruice began.

"Ah! This is a family picture, sir!" Deadpool's voice interrupted him abruptly.

"If you can't let me marry her, then I'll have to do this the hard way" Gaston muttered as he prepared to tie Maruice to a tree to get eaten by wolves.

"Isn't this a tad harsh? You're giving him the wrong impression!" Le Fou cried.

"Do you want to be next?!" Gaston exclaimed.

Fidget and Iago came out of the trees.

"Le Fou, You deserve better than this jerky turkey piece of shit of a man!" Iago exclaimed.

"He's been picking on you forever." Fidget added.

"They talk! What sorcery is this?!" Gaston cried in fear.

"We're cartoons, bub!" Iago yelled as he bit him in the backside which caused Gaston to run onto his horse and race away as fast as possible.

"You saved me." Maurice whispered.

The wolves began to come out as Fidget and Iago stood guard.

Then the mysterious Agatha came and took them all to safety.

Le Fou was contemplating the anthropomorphic animals' words while he was in the tavern

In the castle…

Trini saw the book and she asked, "What book is this?"

Beast answered, "That's a book given by the enchantress. It will allow you to visit places in your mind's eyes."

"Like Disneyland?" Grace squealed. A minute later, she remembered that she had already been to Disneyland through silence but then proceeded to be happy about the thought again.

Trini used the book and was taken to 2001. She saw a miniature set that resembled a car accident. She started to see a car losing control, swerving violently flipping thrice crashing down to a bank. The scenery changed into a hospital.

Trini walked to a hospital bed and saw a woman. The woman was covered in blood that drenched on her yellow shirt, this woman had flowing black hair that cascaded to her waist in a peaceful manner. The woman's brown glassy eyes were closed and she was covered in a white sheet. As the doctors took her to the morgue, a yellow coin that had a saber tooth tiger embedded fell out of the dead woman's hand.

The scenery changed to a cemetery. The gravestone had the words, "Trini Kwan born: Dec. 14, 1973 died: September 3, 2001.

Trini Oliver felt tears leaking from her eyes and she sang, " _ **This is year of my namesake. The year that my dad's heart ached. In this harsh time when my uncle died six months earlier, it's easy to remember, but it's harder to move on. Now I know the year of my namesake, it is hard to shake off.**_ "

Trini was back at the castle and she saw her father looking at her with despair in his eyes.

"Now you know why I never told you. The memory makes it harder every time." Tommy said, sadly.

Danyal asked, "I remember correctly, you didn't attend the funeral because your brother died six months prior. As a person coping with loss I hope that you, your friends, neighbors, family and other people who knew Trini can help each other through those harsh times."

"We'll try to do that." Anakin promised.

Meanwhile back in the village, Gaston returned with glaring eyes staring at him.

"Did you try to kill Maurice all because you weren't allowed to marry Belle?" One of the townspeople asked.

"Oh, hello Maurice. So glad I found you" Gaston said with fake happiness.

"Le Fou, you were there. Please tell them" Maurice begged.

"Would you, Le Fou, my right hand man, tell them what really happened?" Gaston asked.

Le Fou was compelled to lie for his 'secret' crush and friend but remembered how he had been treated.

"Yes! He did try to leave Maurice to the wolves!" Le Fou cried.

The townspeople weren't happy.

"Guys, guys don't you remember? Maurice keeps going on about a beast. He's clearly insane!" Gaston cried.

Iago snapped, "Save it ass-face! If you think the locals angry with you is bad, wait until you meet Morgan Marshall the Nightmare Wielder! He would wrap you in bandages save for your eyes and bury you alive in a coffin for what you did."

Who's Morgan?" Gaston asked.

This Gaston was a version that had never met Morgan before as he was an alternative version of Gil's dad who had previously been in the army.

Fidget smiled, "Let's just say, he's a nightmare to villains."

"Ok... let's throw Maurice away in a mad house." Gaston suggested.

Meanwhile in Beast's castle...

Belle and the beast got prepared for a dance together as Belle wore her famous yellow dress while the Beast wore a blue suit.

"I get to witness the famous dance!" Grace squealed.

Mahad muttered, "I hope it'll be a happy ending sooner."

"This is a fairy tale after all." Danyal reminded him.

Mahad said, "I know, I just wish that I rescued Mana much earlier in 2012 besides it's one of her favorite movies growing up."

"Well she's here now. She's get to relive it with you know." Grace smiled while nudging him gently.

Trini asked, "I heard that both versions of Beauty and the Beast promote Stockholm syndrome."

Tommy asked, "Where'd you hear that?"

Trini answered, "I looked at the theories. Is that theory true?"

Danyal muttered, "No. It's an opinionated theory that has been debunked."

"No, a lot of theories are made to Make you think. It's tons of fun but they don't always come true." Grace added.

Belle took the mirror to see her father and found him being dragged.

"Maurice!" Anakin cried.

"My father is in trouble." Belle stated.

"Then you must go to him. Keep the mirror it will help you remember me" the beast replied.

Anakin snarled, "Let's go!"

Trini cried, "We'll go with you."

Tommy cried, "I'm coming with you. I don't trust Anakin after the wolf fiasco."

"Alright, we'll stay here to help the objects in case anyone tries to get in the castle" Grace suggested.

So Anakin, Morgan, Trini and Tommy escorted Belle away from the castle while the beast sang a really heart-breaking song.

Beast: **I was the one who had it all**

 **I was the master of my fate**

 **I never needed anybody in my life**

 **I learned the truth too late**

 **I'll never shake away the pain**

 **I close my eyes, but they're still there**

 **I let them steal into my melancholy heart**

 **It's more than I can bear**

 **Now I know they'll never leave me**

 **Even as they run away**

 **They will still torment me, calm me, hurt me**

 **Move me, come what may**

 **Wasting in my lonely tower**

 **Waiting by an open door**

 **I'll fool myself, they'll walk right in**

 **And be with me forevermore**

 **I rage against the trials of love**

 **I curse the fading of the light**

 **Though they're already flown so far beyond my reach**

 **They're never out of sight**

 **Now I know they'll never leave me**

 **Even as they fade from view**

 **They will still inspire me**

 **Be a part of everything I do**

 **Wasting in my lonely tower**

 **Waiting by an open door**

 **I'll fool myself, they'll walk right in**

 **And as the long, long nights begin**

 **I'll think of all that might have been**

 **Waiting here forevermore**

There were only a few petals left on the Rose as the beast went back to the west wing in sadness.

Belle and company managed to get to Maurice before they tried to take him to a madhouse.

Morgan snarled, "Which one of you bozos are Gaston and Gil?"

"I am Gaston!" Gaston exclaimed.

Gil hadn't made himself known to the live action version of his dad yet.

Gaston asked, "Ah. Just in time."

Anakin felt the presence of Gil going behind him wearing a hood and he grabbed Anakin with the knife on the kid's throat as he whispered, "Meddling brat."

Anakin pulled out taser and used it on Gil causing him to yell in pain. Gil summoned two heartless and they held him down.

He snarled, "What are you doing here Gilligan?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Gil snarled.

Morgan snarled, "Touch my brother and I'll-"

Belle cried, "Show me the beast!"

The townspeople gasped at the sight of the beast in the mirror.

"He'll take our children!" A woman cried.

"And eat us in the night!" Someone else added.

"Grab a torch, we're going to find him with the mirror. Lock them all up except this Gil person." Gaston ordered.

Anakin cried, "Liar! He's like a father to me."

Gil smiled, "You'll come with us and we'll show you the creature doesn't care about you."

Anakin dragged from his brother Morgan and was held by Gaston with a knife up his throat as Gaston was leading the mob to the castle.

Anakin looked at the castle and cried, "No! Please don't do this! You have the mirror so what's the point of you taking me?"

Gaston answered, "Because I can."

Gil said continuing for his father, "Since you're so stuck on that demon that you consider a father, you're going to see that this monster doesn't care about you."

Anakin felt tears of sorrow and fear welding in his eyes as he cried, "He's not the monster! You are!"

Gil smacked Anakin in the face and he stated, "No one is coming for you. Not even your brothers. Face it!"

Lefou flinched as he hated Gaston and Gil's cruelty to Anakin. He knew Anakin was strong for a 7-year-old boy, but the boy still needed his father.

Meanwhile Trini started punching the walls of the carriage and Morgan screamed, "I'm gonna kill him!"

"Easy, Morgan. Remember how the story goes." Ben reminded him.

Green sensed a wave of anger from the townspeople and warned the servants that intruders were coming.

Grace looked through the window as the mob was getting closer.

"They have Anakin!" Grace cried.

'I want to whip your butt Gaston before you meet your demise ' she thought

"Le Fou, you know this isn't right so don't be a by-stander!" Fidget cried.

Trini snarled as she punched the walls, "We have to get to those guys. There's a good chance that Ani might get tortured by waterboarding after they kill the beast."

Lefou snapped taking a stand, "Let the kid go! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Le Fou standing up to me?! I never thought I'd see the day." Gaston chuckled.

Belle used a clip from her hair to unlock the door.

Trini asked, "Where do we go now?"

"Back to the castle and fast!" Belle urged her horse as they all got on the horse and raced back to the castle.

Anakin saw the Beast and he cried in Welsh, "Dadi! (Daddy!)"

Gaston said, "Hello, I'm Gaston. Belle's mate."

"Gaston, you filthy animal! Let me whip you before you try to face Beast!" Grace cried as she used her whip to drag Gaston back to the entrance and threw him on the ground with full force.

Gaston got up and he said, "Gil fire!"

Gil fired a gun targeting the Beast, but Anakin took the bullet for the beast as he pushed him out of the way and blood started to flow out like a fire hose as the bullet pierced into his chest, but it was two inches away from his heart.

Green started screaming in a fury and Morgan summoned binding bandages and Gil was wrapped like a mummy and placed in a powerfully cursed sarcophagus. Gil started was thrashing in protest.

Chad saw the blood covered Anakin and he saw Gil being sealed in a sarcophagus.

He cried, "Morgan, don't do this!"

Morgan extended his middle finger and snarled, "Save your words to preachy idiots! You don't know how I feel! How can you say that?!"

"Morgan, don't kill him! We can still save Anakin. Remember when we gave you a second chance?" Grace pleaded as she signaled to Danyal to send Gaston flying to his death while Morgan wasn't looking.

"Remember how our friend gave children of famous villains a second chance? He didn't kill them; he allowed them to be able to choose what they wanted to do themselves." Grace added.

Morgan thought this over and slowly released Gil.

Chad took hold of Gil and he played a recording, "For the premeditated and deliberate gunshot that can kill Anakin you're hereby committed to the Isle of the Lost to be performing community service and in juvenile detention. You'll pay restitution money for the damages you caused."

He took him to Auradon to face community service and juvie.

Gaston fired a shot at the Beast and Anakin trying to pressure his bullet wound screeched, "Dadi! Na! (Daddy! No!)"

Then Gaston fell to his death.

Morgan flew over to his younger brother and saw so much blood lost for a seven year old. He started panicking frantically trying to stop the bleeding as he tried to remove the bullet, but blood was spraying on his face.

"At least I got to see you all one last time." the beast whispered.

The enchanted objects were celebrating the victory, but unfortunately it didn't last long, Plumette became as lifeless as a statue.

Gardrobe cried, "You were so brave. Good-bye my love."

Cadenza cried, "No don't leave me."

He too became lifeless, the little footstool dog tried to have his owners wake up, whimpering but the footstool became lifeless.

Mrs. Potts was frantically looking for her son Chip, but it was too late she and her son became inanimate.

Cogsworth and Lumiere were the last two to become inanimate.

Morgan tried to keep his younger brother awake but to no avail. Not taking the losses anymore Morgan took a knife out and tried to plunge it into his heart.

Tommy seeing this grabbed one of the boy's wrists and he asked, "What the hell is going on with you?"

Morgan answered, "My brother is dead and it's my fault he's dead!"

Tommy retorted, "Did you pull the trigger and shot the kid?"

Morgan answered, "No sir."

Trini asked, "What would that shrimp say? He's still alive?"

Tommy snapped, "Stop it Trini!"

Trini answered, "Come on dad he's probably faking it to get attention."

Tommy snapped, "This is a sad night for Morgan. This is not some simulation or some default setting like the TV show. We're in a war to protect the multiverse from criminals that have caused more destruction than any of the villains that I've faced. There's nothing glorious, poetic, heroic, or beautiful about this. It's hell! People have lost loved ones, homes destroyed! Look at England post World War II. All this stuff happening right now in front of us is something not to joke about."

Trini rolled her eyes.

Tommy said, "I know that you miss Anakin already. I can tell in your eyes. He has been your rival in terms of bounty hunting."

Trini snapped, "He's not dead. I'll show you."

She started shaking him much to Morgan's anger as the young man yelled, "Trini stop it!"

Trini tried slapping Anakin awake, but there was no response from the lifeless boy.

Trini felt tears welding in her eyes and she started sobbing realizing her rival and friend had died. Tommy punched a wall wishing he'd be the one to lie in the pool of blood that Anakin was.

"No! Come back! I love you." Belle confessed sadly.

The mysterious Agatha came into the room and used her magic to 'turn back the clock' and it removed the bullet and closed the gunshot wound and the magic of the spell changed the beast back into a prince and all the servants human again along with Anakin, Ben and Morgan returning to their right age.

"Is it you?" Belle asked.

"Yes but you may call me Prince Adam." he replied.

Anakin and the heroes returned to Auradon and a Queen Amidala cosplayer sang, " _ **Tale as old as time. Tune as old as song. Bittersweet and strange finding you can change learning you were wrong.**_ "

Anakin came out dressed in the Luke Skywalker from Return of the Jedi ending provided by his late father and it had modern twists.

Gil screamed, "You'll pay for my dad you little rat!"

Anakin felt an electrical surge on his hand and Morgan snapped, "Get the hell out of here! You're barred if you don't leave soon you'll be handed to the Auradon Police Department to have your ass arrested for trespassing."

Mal appeared just in time to send Gil back to the isle for community service as punishment.

Anakin walked over to the force ghosts of his parents looking at him in a proud manner.

"Hello Anakin." his mother smiled.

Anakin said, "I'm sorry for not stopping you from getting shot."

"It's ok, you can't save everyone." his mother replied, gently.

Caius Marshall said, "You didn't cause my heart attack. I was having a heart attack due to my habits. I hope that you and Morgan are well taken care by the good hands of Belle, Adam, and Ben."

Anakin felt a hand on his shoulder and it was Ben and he cried, "We set up a Kingdom Hearts tournament."

Anakin smiled, "Let's enjoy this time while we have a chance."

"Did someone say kingdom hearts?" Grace chimed in, her words teeming with excitement.

"Yes." said Ben. "It has virtual reality simulation to fight your opponents. You're going to have to get in line. It's going to start in less than an hour."

"Awesome, I'm in!" Grace grinned wildly.

Meanwhile back in the Isle, Gil was wiping graffiti off the walls, but when Chad was talking on the phone with his mother in apology, Gil started tagging a building with words, "Anakin must die!" and he spray painted a picture that depicted Anakin being speared in the heart.

Chad saw this and snapped, "Hey! Wipe that stuff off!"

Gil asked, "Why?"

Chad snapped, "Let's just say that you'll be drawing the bad kind of attention. If Felton was here he'd beat you down to a pulp. Plus, a bat winged man will plague your dreams with Anakin's traumatic memory through his eyes and you'll how it feels to be water boarded."

Gil retorted, "Felton was a coward!"

Chad said in a furious, but in his best Mr. Burns from the Simpsons impression, "How about less conversation and more sanitation."

 **Author's Notes:** Looks like the heroes have managed to prevent history from being tampered with. Will the heroes finally enjoy their time? Tune in next episode. Have a safe and happy Easter, Passover, and any holiday associated in the spring times.


	49. Episode CXV (115): Halloween Town

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Non-Disney material.**

Episode 115: Halloween Town

Danyal asked, "How are we going to retrieve the swords from Nick. He's been crossing the line multiple times and too many folks in animation have risked their lives."

Anakin said, "We should form a full scale assault."

Danyal asked, "Are you insane you know how many minions Nick collected from the worlds?"

Mickey cried, "Yen Sid has the answers on the carvings you found in Atlantis."

Oswald said, "Report to Yen Sid to see his answers."

"Understood " Anakin agreed.

Our heroes reported to Mystery Tower

"So about the cravings?" Danyal asked.

Master Yen Sid responded, "The dragon and the Firebird represented a quarrel in 2005 when Natius was found in the woods. Timaeus was trying to uphold an ancient law that forbade using humans as a host moments before the firebird discovered the child."

"Well that's interesting to know " Anakin pointed out.

"But what are we going to do to assist this 'final battle ' Nick wizard kept going on about?" He added.

"Well you can retrieve the remaining items he has and create your own resistance with a special dome" Yen Sid suggested.

"Well um Yen Sid, we managed to retrieve most of the items Nick Wizard had stolen for the time race after it was over" Grace pointed out.

Morgan asked, "Where's the dome?"

Yen Sid pointed to an Epcot structure.

Danyal asked, "Isn't that Epcot?"

Yen Sid answered, "It serves as a dome for those who can't fight."

Mahad muttered, "It's a barrier."

"So you can use it however you wish in your fight against Chernaborg during the inevitable 'final battle' with Nick Wizard's army. CJ is still wrapping things up on creating more cults to help support Chernaborg's cult members for Nick Wizard's side-plan so be careful" Yen Sid warned them.

Anakin asked, "What about Space Mountain? We can distract the enemies from going near the dome and use it as a battle tower.

"Is that a bit like the Big thunder mountain ride?" Grace asked.

"It is," answered Danyal, "but in the dark."

"Well we can get some help for you like Samurai Jack, The Scotsman's wife and daughters and Ashi?" Grace suggested.

Mahad cried, "Ah yeah."

Tommy said, "I also suggest forces from the Warcraft series."

Danyal asked, "Are you referring to the campaign games?"

Tommy answered, "Yes."

"Sweet" Grace smiled.

Danyal said, "I prefer the campaigns over the RPG games. In large part it has a good storyline and intriguing character development. One character arc ends in tragedy. Arthas was a prince of Lordaeron and paladin of the Silver Hand and he slowly was corrupted and when he slaughtered a village filled with infected grain that transformed people into the undead and head to Northerend to hunt a dread lord, and took a cursed sword that has the ability to steal souls and killed his own father upon getting corrupted by the power of the sword."

"So those characters can help you as well then?" Grace asked, cautiously.

Danyal asked, "Mickey do we have access to the world of Warcraft?"

Mickey said, "Since that power outage, no. The world's shield is gone and Nick Wizard has reinforcements from LOTR and Warcraft."

Mahad snarled, "Damn it!

Morgan muttered, "Great!"

Mickey cried, "On an upside there's a passage to a hidden world."

"Sweet, does that include Zak Storm's world?" Grace asked.

Mickey answered, "The hidden worlds include, Halloweentown, the Zak Storm universe, Teen Titans/Young Justice worlds, Spyro the Dragon and Crash Bandicoot."

Danyal said, "I'm familiar with Spyro and Crash."

"But Young justice season 3 hasn't started yet and go Zak storm!" Grace exclaimed.

"Do you mean Halloweentown with Carrie Fisher's mother in it?" She added.

Mickey answered, 'the same."

"Can we go there first, please?" Grace begged.

Mickey said, "Yes. However if you see Kalabar, do not engage in combat."

Anakin said, "Why not?"

"Kalabar...you mean the scary wizard guy who changed some of the citizens' behavior?" Grace asked as she strained to remember the movies' plots.

Mickey answered, "Yes."

"Oh, so Nick wizard hasn't targeted those worlds yet even though Zak and his sword are missing." Grace observed.

"What if this is all a target set up by him?" Morgan questioned.

"Maybe but we have to risk it in order to have more back-up during that 'final battle ' Nick wizard has been building up to " Danyal replied.

"I vote that we got to Halloween first and then Zak Storm's world to persuade his crew and sentient ship to help us in the near future. Who's with me?" Grace asked, enthusiastically.

Danyal said, "Aye."

"Aye!" Naitus replied.

"Morgan?" Grace asked.

"Alright, it will be fun to meet some hero pirates for once" Morgan stated.

"I guess it's time then" Anakin smiled.

"Sky, you will stay with the other Knights in case Nick wizard tries anything unexpected ok Mickey. It's time for an early Halloween " Grace grinned.

Our heroes stepped into the portals.

They arrived just as the young children were following their grandmother on to a special bus on Halloween night.

Danyal cried, "Excuse me. Is there room for a group of people?"

"Well I think so, come up" Benny the bus driver called out.

Mahad asked, "Where does this bus lead to?"

"You'll see, come and take a seat so we don't waste too much time kids" Skully reassured them as they quickly grabbed a seat near the sweet lady that was the main children characters grandmother, Aggie

Mana cried, "This is going to be fun!"

"Yes it is just keep your voice down, guys. We could end up waking the whole neighborhood." Grace whispered.

The bus drive through a tunnel into a portal gateway at high speed where they quickly landed in Halloween Town.

Mahad said, "I think I've seen the place, but I can't remember."

Aggie got off the bus and they all tried to follow her only to lose sight of her because the youngest sibling appeared coming off the bus.

Mana asked, "Why do I get the feeling we're gonna spend this time with that kid?"

"Because we are" Grace sighed.

Mahad asked, "Where's the grandma now?"

"I'm guessing she's at her house but we'll need to ask for directions " Grace pointed out.

Samara asked, "Where can we ask directions?"

"A boy can help us but you have to hope that I'm remembering the right movie " Grace replied.

"Also ask anyone you can find." Danyal added.

Meanwhile...Nick wizard was busy set up the collar setting for when they were needed on the captives as he ran around slightly stressed out about the few finishing touches to his overall and backup plans for the 'final battle' that was only about a week or two away.

"Calm down Honey" PIXAR said, gently.

"Calm?! I'm frantically trying to get everything spot on for that battle and you want me to be calm?!" Nick wizard cried.

He took a deep breath to feel better.

"Alright, I'm calm. But the collars are set for the backup, the cults are now in sync with Chernaborg's to give them more power to help his full return this time and the list is done. Plus Janja still has that powerful laugh that Scar gave him." Nick wizard explained.

"Would you like to give coral and Kaito a vist before the big day?" PIXAR suggested.

"Maybe " Nick wizard considered.

Peepers cried, "Gil is in the Isle and Chad has changed."

CJ asked, "WHAT?! Are you serious?"

Zevon snapped, "What do we do with Marahute? She's been trying to escape. I keep on hearing a song."

""Well put a tracker on her leg. I need her as a side captive. Use her and firebird to charge up the collars then release them. Oh and CJ, you'll need to help Uma get ready for her debut in the summer with Gil and Harry's help since I heard Uma has taken over the isle since Mal and her VK friends were invited to Auradon " Nick wizard replied.

"But sir, the heroes are finding people to join their 'resistance' group" Peepers chimed.

"Let them do that, how's your list on the cults?" Nick wizard asked.

"We have the moon king's cult, the cult of Aku , the foot clan cult, the Barbie cult, the efurfra rabbit cult and the Chernabog cult." Peepers replied.

"Hmmm, Red X we need one more cult: a monster one. Check both Halloween towns to see if you can rally any monsters to our cause" Nick wizard ordered.

"Understood " Red X replied.

"Now Peepers, remind me what happened to those foolish Teen Titans go replicas?" Nick wizard began.

Back in Halloween town...

There was little progress .

Mahad was hearing a bickering.

A woman yelled, "You're grounded."

"Uh, oh we're late. The mother's here" Anakin whispered.

Bianca muttered, "That bitch makes my mom look like Ned Flanders."

"Ned Flanders" Grace laughed.

"My guess is there's a reason their mother is against the training thing so let observe and then try to help." Danyal suggested.

Natius snapped, "Why is she against it?"

They overheard part of the conversation.

"But dear, she's a witch-in-training" Aggie was saying.

"I moved away after marrying their dad for a reason, I just want them to have a normal life." their mother replied.

"But normal is boring!" The younger girl exclaimed.

Mahad said, "I can train her in magical combat."

"You can?" Aggie asked.

"And you are...?" The mother questioned with suspicion.

Mahad answered as he summoned his, "Mahado Achmed Ababwa, adopted son of the Newman family. I'm from the house of Ababwa of Agrabah and wielder of the Tanzanite Staff of Sorrow my younger sister Mana wields the Rod of Bliss."

Danyal said, "We're here to warn you all of a war that is coming."

The mother asked, "Are you pulling a sick joke?"

Mahad snapped, "We're not joking lady."

The mother said to her kids, "Let's get out of this freak fest."

"The people of Halloween town are in trouble and you and your mother Aggie are the next targets." Grace stated, solemnly.

The mother was still unconvinced and she said, "The only ones in trouble is my daughter."

Bianca snapped, "You can't control their life lady! You're worse than my mom because you both are stifling bimbos! There I said it!"

"Whatever you do DON'T trust Kalabar!" Grace exclaimed.

Meanwhile Red X had just found Kalabar, the mayor of the town.

Red X turned on a transmission and said, "Attention! I've taken the mayor hostage! Any one of the Rogues needs to turn him/herself in. You have 24 hours."

"Aggie knows something about this 'demon' and Merlin's wand" Kalabar pondered.

Anakin asked, "What do we do now?"

"We help Aggie with her spell and hope Gwen softens to the idea" Grace suggested.

"You know what fine, stay here if you want but I'm leaving, I don't plan on bumping into my ex-boyfriend here" Gwen sighed.

"Who's your ex?" Morgan asked.

"Kalabar" Gwen replied.

Mahad said, "Ah shi-"

Danyal snapped, "Newman!"

Morgan laughed, "Busted Mahado!"

He turned to Gwen and he said handing him a device, "Take this, if you see Kalabar this will transport me to the location and I'll give the asshole something to be scared of. For I am Insomnius: the nightmare of villains and the rebirth of former heroes."

Aggie nodded.

Mahad started to look around the city and he read about a boy that resembled an older version of himself and the figure had unnatural golden eyes.

Mahad muttered, "Ahmed!"

Danyal asked, "Who's Ahmed?"

Mahad said in a disgusted tone, "He was my former brother. He hated me and my sister. I suspect he was the one who began the cruelty of me and my sister."

Robin asked, "What do you mean?"

Mahad answered, "He portrayed himself as this kid who was bullied by his younger siblings and was a pathological liar and a manipulative pig. He still blamed me for my cruel pig father's arrest and even threatened to sell my sister. If that bastard sets foot near me I'll kill him!"

Gwen asked, "Why didn't you call the police? Were you too afraid?"

"When victims go through that each day, it can be hard to tell if it is abuse or not so I don't think it would have been easy to call the police, Gwen. Right, Mahad?" Grace asked, softly.

Mahad answered, "Indeed."

He revealed his faded scars on the back and the younger girl gasped.

She asked, "What happened after?"

Mahad answered, "I testified against him in court and received 60 years to life. Ironically he was convicted three days before my tenth birthday and shortly after I was adopted into the Newman Family and we now have a better life. I hope that Ahmed pays for his lies."

Mana said, "If you want to know he was born on Dec. 15, 1996. I was born in Dec. 5, 2001."

"He's two years older than me!" Grace cried.

Mana said, "Its 30 years after Walt Disney died. I was born on his 100th birthday."

"Oh that is cool." Grace whispered.

"Gwen, there's only one bus to go from here back to the mortal realm on Halloween." Aggie reminded her.

"Alright we can stay, now what's this 'demon' you speak of?" Gwen asked.

Danyal answered, "Chernabog. The demon of Bald Mountain."

"Actually that's something different. I think there's a demon making the townspeople disappear." Aggie corrected her.

Mahad asked, "Does he use a cube like in Dark Side of Dimensions?"

"I don't know how it's doing it but I intend to use a spell and Merlin's talisman to stop it." Aggie replied.

Mahad asked, "What kind? A sealing spell the ancients used on Chernabog?"

"Well you need a hair of a werewolf, the sweat of a ghost and the fang of a vampire for the spell, it's like a vanquishing with light spell but the talisman has to be placed somewhere." Aggie added.

"Like...oh..." Marnie realized.

So Aggie went into the theatre to investigate where the 'demon' had frozen other townsfolk in time and 'it' appeared before Aggie while the children hid out of sight.

Mahad asked, "What the hell is this? Silent Hill?"

"Give me the talisman and I'll let you and your family leave freely" The 'Demon' offered.

"I'll never give it you!" Aggie cried.

"Let these people go!" Gwen added.

"The daughter is back and taking sides?" The 'demon' laughed.

"Then you will be frozen as well"

Gwen began to lose feeling senses in her body as time frozen for her.

"You need to go, get the items, use the spell and save the town. Now Go!" Aggie cried as the children and heroes rushed out of theatre just as Aggie got frozen as well.

"Well it was the fur of a werewolf, the sweat of a ghost, the fang of a vampire and... something about a skeleton" Marnie recited.

"I think I have an idea of where to find two of those things" Grace grinned.

Danyal asked, "Where?"

"We need to go to a barber's shop, then a steam room and then the dentist to get the first three things" Grace pointed out.

Anakin said, "Well let's hurry."

"Yeah, so let's spilt up and get them fast!" Grace urged.

Morgan flew over to the dentist.

The Dentist was focusing on removing his vampire patient's fang because he had a serious tooth ache.

He managed to get it out and placed it on a tray on the table beside him.

Morgan smiled and he said, "Easier than I thought."

He heard laughter from a young man.

He turned around.

There was no one there.

"Hmm...That was weird" Morgan uttered in confusion as he quickly left the dentist building.

Danyal visited a skeleton yard and she asked, "What the hell was Marnie talking about?"

"So the Magpie is trying to help children save a town of monsters and yet you are in the wrong place" a voice stated.

"Who's there?" Danyal asked.

"I am Red X. There is no fourth item; Marnie forgot part of the script because someone else forgot what actually occurs in the movie." Red X replied.

"Meaning?" Danyal sighed.

"It means you're in the wrong place so leave before I am forced to kick your butt into oblivion!" Red X yelled.

Danyal backed away from the area as the others reunited at Aggie's house to cast the spell.

Sophie remembered the spell however the talisman needed a holder...like a lantern.

Danyal spotted a lantern near her and a young man in red with yellow eyes. He was Ahmed.

Mahad snarled. "Well if it isn't the whiny liar!"

"Kid, did you NOT watch the movie?" Ahmed asked.

"What?" Danyal asked.

"The jack-o-lantern, Danyal!" Grace cried.

"If you attack me now, we won't get to have our epic showdown in the near future." Ahmed stated.

Danyal spotted the Jack-O-Lantern and she ran to the Jack-O-Lantern and she heard a laugh that sounded like a child giggling.

Danyal cried, "Holy-! What do I do with the ingredients?"

Flashback-

Marnie boiled the items and inserted it in the talisman.

"Get this to the huge pumpkin lantern at the front of the town it's the only way to reverse the spell" Marnie had told everyone.

-end flashback-

"Oh, it has to work." Danyal muttered as she crept towards the jack-o-lantern while Luke a troll that was turned into a human by Kalabar distracted the mayor.

The moment she was about to place the demon revealed himself as Kalabar.

He offered, "If you and your team join me, I'll grant you the power to be with that bird boy you fell in love with."

Danyal asked, "How the hell do you know that?"

Red X went up behind her and said, "Surrender Magpie!"

"I made a new friend" Kalabar replied, simply.

"Danyal!" Marnie cried.

"I'll never surrender!" Danyal cried as Kalabar used his time magic on Danyal just as she managed to reach into the lantern.

The talisman fell from her hand and into the lantern which caused the time spell to reverse.

Kalabar snarled, "You may have won this time, but I assure you that you'll all die by Chernabog's hand."

"That's not going to happen!" Marnie cried as she began to chant the talisman spell but it didn't work.

"Sophie, Dylan, I need you!" Marnie pleaded.

The children held each other's hands as Aggie and Gwen joined them but unlike in the movie they need two more people to make it work :Danyal and Mahad.

Kalabar started turning into a stone statue.

An acolyte witnessed this and ran into a secret passage way that was a tap to a wall and saw a group of hooded monsters that had been ridiculed and prejudiced were gathered forming the Legion of Sorrow.

The cult leader preached, "We must prepare for the resurrection of our master and to do that we are to stamp out the lights in Kalabar's name."

"Ladies and gents, have I got a deal for you" Red X smiled as he took them to Nick wizard to get teamed up with another cult faction as Nick wizard had to keep a record of all the cults being created as he wanted to make sure everywhere was covered so his side plan No.2 for operation resurrection X2 was a success.

Kalabar was gone however he kept the fact that he had a son some time before Gwen and her children had come to the town but after Gwen had left for William a secret.

His name was Kal (possibly Kalabar Jr) and Red X planned on assigning him to the VKs for his first major mission.

"I need you to find the legendary boat known as The Chaos from Zak Storm's world and place a device on it to allow anyone from our team to gain control over it but be careful, Just because I have Zak and his sword captured for Skullivar doesn't mean his crew are not out of the picture just make sure they don't spot you. You're allowed to use Golden Bones and his skeleton army as a distraction. Good luck" Nick Wizard replied.

Kal replied, "As you command my lord."

So after the town was saved, Danyal gave the Cromwell family a suggestion for them to help them in the future before the heroes went off to Zak Storm's world to recruit his crew.

 **Author's notes:** Looks like the heroes are going to need more help. Will they find Zak's crew? Tune in next episode.


	50. Episode CXVI (116): Zak Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Non-Disney material and no it's not for profit.**

Episode 116: Zak Storm

So after the town was saved, Danyal gave the Cromwell family a suggestion for them to help them in the future before the heroes went off to Zak Storm's world to recruit his crew

When the heroes went back to the Knights' hideout to find an opening into Zak Storm's world, a silent figure was watching them.

Morgan looked over and he saw nothing.

He cried, "Is the Zak Storm world ready?"

"The portal is coming!" Grace cried as a whirlpool portal appeared in front of the Knights' hideout and sucked them in.

Mahad started screaming like a little girl, "Are you flipping mad?! We're gonna die!"

Morgan laughed, "You scream like a little bitch!"

Mahad snapped, "Shut up Marshall!"

"Just keep calm, we'll get through this!" Grace shouted over everyone else screaming as they landed in Beru, the sea of water which was one of the seven seas of the Bermuda Triangle.

They were now in Zak's world.

Morgan asked, "Where's the crew?"

"We need to signal the Chaos somehow." Grace pointed out.

"Any suggestions?" Natius asked.

"What about an S.O.S. spells to alert allies?" Mahad suggested.

Mana said, "Hell yeah."

"Do it, anything to get their attention!" Grace agreed.

Mana fired a shot from her to into the sky and Mahad fired his.

Farther away, the Chaos was being chased by Golden Bones' Demoniac ship that was black and red with an automatic intruder system.

Caramba cried, "Where's the captain when you need him?"

"He was kidnapped, Chaos follow that signal. We need to loss Golden Bones's ship before we rescue whoever is out there!" Cece exclaimed.

The Chaos activated its thrusters and tricked Golden Bones to go through a portal towards Zite, the sea of stars.

Mahad fired rapidly fearing the water might reach to his head screaming, "No! We're dead!"

Then after Golden bones' ship was gone, the Chaos turned around and sped toward the magic flare as the portal behind it disappeared.

"We're saved!" Mana cried.

Morgan asked, "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Caramba" the green alien in the yellow robot replied.

"This is Cece, an Atlatean princess, Clovis a mischievous blue sort-ghost and Crogar, a friendly but strong Viking. Normally Zak is our captain with his sword Calabrass who uses the gems of the 7 seas to gain different abilities to fight enemies but he was kidnapped while we were distracted about 5 months ago " Caramba explained.

"You remember us telling you and your friends how Zak disappeared right, Grace the Knight?" Cece asked.

"Yes, I remember. We're here because we could do with your help with a huge battle that's coming up and Caramba could create a device that can send you to the real world for the duration of the battle." Grace replied.

Morgan said, "There's a war for the multiverse going on and a demon that was sealed in Bald Mountain is awakening." "A demon? This must mean Skullivar is connected to it somehow. So what do you would you like jus to do to help?" Caramba asked.

As the heroes were talking, Red X sent Kal to place the device on hull of The Chaos with the use of a silent sail boat.

Then they signaled Golden Bones to distract them while they made their quick escape.

"So you found some other heroes to join your crew? PATHETIC!" Golden Bones mocked them.

Morgan taunted, "Jack Sparrow is savvier than you and you're just as much of a chicken as Captain Hook."

"I don't know who that is but you're in the triangle now and I am Skulliar's general. You're out of your depth" Golden Bones stated as e signalled to his skellton minions to steer his ship at the Chaos and began to fire at them.

Morgan started summoning demonic entities to attack Golden Bones' minions

The skeletons kept reforming each time they got smashed to pieces and Golden Bones fought one on one with Anakin in a sword VS hook fight.

Anakin asked, "Where's Zak?"

"He's being 'taken care of' but you'll see him again in a few weeks" Golden Bones replied, cryptically.

Anakin started enhancing his lightning sword with his force lightning and he snarled, "THUNDAGA!"

Lightning started attacking the skeleton minions.

Golden Bones snarled, "I wonder why Nick Wizard never turned you to the dark side?"

"Because it's bloody cliché and there's already been an Anakin who's turned to the Dark side and he was a Skywalker!" Anakin cried.

"Hmmm... you really put up a fight. Intiate the cannons!" Golden bones cried.

Anakin cried, "Oh boy! Cannons ahead!"

The chaos raised its sail to protect its ship mates from the cannons.

Anakin fired a flaming cannonball to the ship causing damage to Golden Bones ship.

Golden Bones growled.

"This isn't over, 7Cs and their new friends!" Golden Bones cried as his army were forced to retreat through another portal back to Skullivar's ship base that could possibly be in Vapir, the sea of wind.

When he arrived at the base, Skullivar was partly angry.

"Did you distract them long enough for our little 'friends' to do what task they wanted?" Skullivar asked.

"Yes, sir" Golden bones replied.

"Good, I've allowed Nick Wizard to keep Zak Storm a bit long for his plan but he is successful, I will have Calabrass in my grasp and unlock all seven seas to rule it and the rest of the world with its power" Skullivar explained.

"But sir, what if he fails?" Golden Bones asked.

"If he happens to fail, YOU will be there to take the sword when the heroes are distracted and give it to me" Skullivar stated, in a menacing voice.

"Understood, master" Golden Bones replied in a struggled voice.

Anakin asked, "We're going to need naval attack force. Can you help us 7Cs?"

"We're happy to assist you guys, any time" Cece replied.

Natius asked, "Isn't there a Halloween Town from Tim Burton?"

Danyal answered, "Yes. We can ask Skellington for his help."

"Ah... we haven't actually been to that Halloween town yet so yeah let's do it" Grace agreed.

Robin who was looking into the computer radar and asked, "What about Spyro and Crash? They can serve a purpose."

Danyal answered, "I'm aware of that, but we need to get a hold of Skellington. Otherwise, Nick Wizard will hold that world hostage like he did so many."

"Oh you mean Jack! Well we can spilt into two teams. Caramba, do you have a gadget that can help us call the Chaos if we need back up?" Grace asked.

"Yes, it's a sonic wave whistle which can alert the chaos at any distance." Caramba replied as he gave her a whistle with the same color scheme as The Chaos.

Mahad smiled, "Let's go."

"Onwards!" Grace cried as one half went to Spyro and the other to Jack Skellington's Halloween town.

Morgan looked around and he said, "Woah. This is such a badass world!"

Meanwhile in Traverse Town, Robin asked, "Should I follow Danyal into Jack's Halloween Town? Besides Tim Burton created a variation of Batman, though Schumacher's take on my character sucked to most fans."

"It's up to you Robin." Mickey replied.

Robin smiled, "I'm heading to that world."

Oswald said, "Be extremely cautious the Halloween Town universe has Oogie Boogie. Plus Nick Wizard is still after Danyal's books."

Mickey said, "Oh. Scarecrow's is supplying fear toxin. You might want to crack down who he's distributing it too."

"I'm on it, I'll need to call Raven for back up though." Robin pointed out.

Toboe looked around and saw three girls; one was a very pale girl with light blue hair and red eyes. She was dressed in an elegant black dress. The second girl was tan and she had silver hair with wolf ears on top and golden eyes. She was wearing a black jumpsuit. The third girl had neck length dark hair, in the place of her eyes was a visor and she had armor on her body indicating that she was cybernetic.

Toboe asked, "What are you girls doing here?"

The pale girl said, "King Skellington has ordered to take you for evaluation. I am Darcie and these are my teammates, Silvia Lobos she's a werewolf like you, and Erika Sanchez a cybernetic Frankenstein."

Toboé said, "So you're a..."

Darcie answered, "A vampire. Not those lousy sparkling ones that made my people a laughingstock."

"You know about Twilight?" Grace asked Darcie in confusion.

Darcie snarled, "That series is a disgrace to the legacy of werewolf and vampire alike!"

"Yeah I never understood the sparkle part... no wonder I'm never going to getting round to reading it." Grace confessed.

"We've heard stories of this 'Twilight' story you speak of" Darcie replied.

Silvia snapped, "Ay caramba! Can't we get to Halloween Town?"

"Ok, Ok, let's go" Grace sighed.

 **Author's Notes:** Looks like the heroes are visiting a 24-year-old world that has been cherished and still cherished. Can you guess what it is? Will our heroes get more help? Tune in next episode.


	51. Episode XCVII (117): Halloween Town 2

**Disclaimer: If I'd own Disney this series would be real, but nope I do not and it's not for profit.**

Episode 117: Nightmare in Easter Town

Robin appeared in a red a brown version of his usual outfit but with a Robin motif with wings and bird eyes through his mask which was now part of his face.

Robin muttered, "Holy Halloween! Where are the team?"

"Are you lost, young man?" Sally asked.

Robin answered, "Yes. I'm trying to find a Magpie like figure. Do you know where she could be?"

"Oh, she's in Halloween town. I'll show you the way" Sally replied.

Robin had arrived in the woods that had the different holiday-themed doors when Sally had discovered him so he was a bit of a distance from the town.

Robin started following Sally and saw a magpie figure.

"Danyal!" Robin shouted.

Danyal turned to see Robin and she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help and I heard that someone is supplying fear toxin to Oogie Boogie so i'm also going to investigate it with Raven" Robin replied.

Danyal saw cartons bearing a symbol of evil on the box and she asked, "How can we locate the manufacturer?"

"We ask around and see what clues we can find then piece it together to find the culprit" Robin replied.

Samara who was a mummy said, "We should ask Jack Skellington

"Jack is in the town hall, giving his annual Halloween speech" Sally pointed out.

Our heroes rushed to the town center and Jack Skellington started announcing, "This vile handed by a comrade will be able to make the 2017 Halloween Season better than last year."

"What is it?" The Mayor asked.

Jack Skellington answered, "Nightmare Fog. It was conducted by a scarecrow that was once a human. His last name was Crane."

"What?!" Danyal cried.

Jack Skellington asked, "Who said that?"

Danyal laughed, nervously.

"Um, I did. You made have just agreed to get help with a VILLIAN and that might endanger the children you wish to scare. For all you know the scarecrow could be working with Oogie Boogie!" Danyal replied, with concern.

Skellington asked, "How can you be sure?"

"Because we've encountered the scarecrow before." Robin replied.

"Mr. Jack, sir, have you discovered anything else yet?" Grace asked.

Jack said, "Mayor. Issue an arrest warrant for that scarecrow. We need him to tell the truth."

Danyal asked, "What about the distribution?"

Jack retorted, "We're to form an assault on the manufacturers."

Danyal asked, "Where can they be found?"

"In Easter town" Jack replied as thunder clashed in the background.

Robin asked, "Why there?"

"That's where the main factors are" Jack replied.

Samara said, "Let's go!"

"Three monsters can tag along with me to that town but we need the rest of you to be here in case Oogie comes back." Jack stated.

Danyal cried, "I volunteer."

Samara said, "I'll wait here."

"I'll come too." Grace offered.

"And me." Robin added.

"So everyone is staying here but I'll be standing by in case you need backup too." Natius suggested.

Danyal said, "Let's go."

"I'll show you the door" Jack said as he led the way.

Our quartet saw an Easter egg shaped door and Danyal asked, "What are we to find in the manufacturers facility?"

"Probably the fear stuff and whoever' behind this." Jack replied.

Our heroes jumped into the door.

They landed in the world of Easter eggs and bunnies.

Danyal approached a bunny and asked, "Where are the manufacture labs?"

"Behind the Easter Hutch" the bunny replied.

Danyal said, "Where's that?"

"Over there." the bunny pointed at the horizon on their left.

Danyal said, "Thanks."

Our heroes entered into the Easter Hutch a female rabbit that resembled Thumper's mother, only she had lavender and white fur and pink eyes. Upon her head was a crown that had a jeweled pink egg at the center.

She saw the heroes and she asked, "What brings you to my husband's land?"

Danyal answered, "Lady Bunny, we have come here to look at the manufacturers. This operation is pulling a dangerous stunt."

She heard a childish laughter and she saw a dark version of herself with the Scarecrow."

Shadow Magpie said, "Do you think that you will stop my idea from hatching? I think not. Lock, Shock, Barrel! Attack!"

"You!" Danyal cried as she cried that monster trio.

The three brats started messing around by taunting the heroes to catch them.

"You better stop this, you munchkins!" Grace cried.

Danyal slammed her staff causing the three to slip on the ground and they asked, "Ice?"

Danyal smiled, "What are you brats doing here? Let me guess did someone hire you?"

Shadow Magpie hacked into the systems and started to send the eggs containing nightmare toxin and she dropped an egg containing the toxin as she yelled, "Fire in the hole b-itch!"

Danyal tried to grab it and it slammed into the ground releasing the powerful fumes.

Everyone tried to escape the gas but it was too late.

It was already affecting people.

Grace began to see billions of Bill Cipher clones surrounding her and screamed.

Robin started seeing his parents falling to their dooms.

Danyal was starting to see her friends turning against her and they transformed into her as a 17-year-old minus the wings and hearing aids at the base of Bald Mountain in tears and she said to herself, "Why'd you have to go granny?"

The villains started smiling and Maleficent said, "We'll need her bad memories to weaken the seal."

Ursula smiled, "I have an idea. This Mickey Mouse clone can help."

The Mickey Mouse clone said, "Danyal, if you want help, I can take those memories and you can visit this world for help."

(Past) Danyal started to ponder and she said, "Okay."

The Clone Mickey said, "Place your hand on this seal and it will help you."

(Past Danyal) touched the seal not knowing the consequences of what would unfold as Yen Sid looked in concern in his mirror.

Danyal started to see demonic hands forming around her and saw demonic versions of the Guardians from her life.

Deadpool reported the incident to the back up.

Natius asked, "What can we use to sedate the Bird Duo and Grace? We can't use chloroform it causes cancer, it will burn the hands of the user and it's an anesthetic not a sedative plus we'd accidently kill the two and Grace with the improper dosage! Do you know any sedatives Deadpool?"

"I think I know someone who can help..." Deadpool began.

Samara asked, "Who?"

"Caitlin Snow." Deadpool replied.

"That's why we need some 'hero' help to get through to her." Deadpool replied.

"But she's Killer frost now!" Mahad stated.

"That's why we need some 'hero' help to get through to her." Deadpool replied.

Samara asked, "What can she do with those three?"

"Make something to get them out of that trance" Barry stated.

Samara said, "Meaning..."

"She can help your friends get their minds back and technically She hasn't got full killer frost yet" Barry pointed out as everyone realized that particular event with her necklace had not occur at that point in time...YET.

Samara said, "Okay."

Our heroes reported to the site of the incident and they saw Danyal in a state of shame, guilt, and remorse.

Robin on the other hand started yelling, "Tati! Mami! Nu!"

Grace was cowering in fear seeing Bill Cipher.

Caitlin Snow appeared and she asked, "Where are the inflicted ones?"

Jack pointed to them.

Caitlin got out two syringes with medicine that reversed the toxin's effect.

Caitlin asked herself, "Who should I strike first?"

She thought carefully and gave Danyal the syringe first then proceeded to do the same with both Grace and Robin.

Danyal came to and asked, "What happened?"

"You were caught in a fear toxin gas and were greatly affected by it" Natius replied.

"I saw too many Bill Ciphers... even though I've fought him before head on during one of our early missions as well as weridmaggedon with everyone's help. I thought I got past that fear when that encounter on my birthday happened but I guess it's still there deep down " Grace wondered.

Danyal asked, "Do you think I'm evil for weakening the seal? Mickey told me if I touched the seal my despair would be gone. The despair over my loss lingers."

She felt tears welding in her eyes and she tried to hide them and she said, "I feel so much guilt and I saw you guys turning against me over that mistake. I can't believe that Mickey lied to me."

She bit her lips trying to keep tears from falling on her face.

"Hey Danyal, you're not evil ok? No one is going to betray you alright?" Caitlin tried to reassure her.

Danyal said, "Still, I'm disappointed that Mickey lied to me."

Mickey? But..." Grace began.

Mickey Mouse said, "The villains used my clubhouse clone to lie to her."

"Of course! The Mickey Mouse clubhouse version that captured poor Mickey once must have tried you, it's not your fault my friend." Grace said in a reassuring voice.

Natius cried, "The toxin is heading to the outer worlds. What can we do?"

"You'll need to hurry and stop their supplies!" Caitlin pointed out.

"But we're willing to let you borrow Cisco in order to stop this dealer in their tracks since Cisco can make portals to other earths which is the same as other worlds" Barry added.

Anakin asked, "Where can we find the dealer?"

"They may be in the Voltron legendary defender world" Mickey suggested.

Danyal asked, "Does anyone know how to hack systems to stop the distributions?"

Erika said, "As a cybernetic Frankenstein monster, I'll hack into the systems and shut the operations down."

Silvia started destroying the manufacturing machines by tearing the wires with her clawed hands.

She cried, "We need to act rápido! Darcie, try to convince the dealer to stop buying."

Darcie said, "I'm a vampire, not a bimbo! There's no way I'll stop that greedy pig!"

Silvia retorted, "Please Señora Darcie, if we don't we'll have a bunch of hermanos going loco before saying Ay dios mios! Now Arriba! Arriba!"

Darcie cried, "All right I'll go!"

Erika started hacking into the systems

Zarkon heard the distributing machine slow down to a halt. He wasn't very happy and stormed into the storage room.

"Scarecrow, what's going on?!" He cried.

"Someone hacked the system!" Scarecrow replied.

"Where's my distributor negotiater chairperson?" Zarkon asked.

"You mean Savitar? He's busy tying up loose ends in his world with the flash. But he'll be back once his reveal has occurred since to him, this has already happened in his perspective and we're the ones experiencing it for the first time." Scarecrow explained.

Barry and Caitlin returned to their world in order for the Savitar plot to occur.

Once Savitar's identity was revealed, he returned to the storage room.

"It's time to move location and stop the toxic work for now. You need to create four more cults before the flash has figured out a way to stop me from killing Iris." Savitar stated.

"So where to next?" Zarkon asked.

"You need to stay here, your son Lokor can help us with this task as we'll need Harry and Gil as well for persuasion. For the next place to target our cult creation skills is Spyro." Savitar replied.

One of the minions said, "Sir there's a cult naming itself the Children of Malefor!"

Meanwhile back in Easter Town, Danyal cried, "Spyro's getting targeted!"

"Are your amigos already there or do you have to rush over there?" Silvia asked.

Danyal looked into the Crash universe and she said, "There's a cult for masked creature Uka Uka and a demonic spirit from the Moana world is helping."

 **Author's Notes:** Our heroes will have to deal with the world of Crash Bandicoot. Can they stop them? Tune in next episode. I recommend the games if you haven't played them. They're fun.


	52. Episode XCVIII (118): Team up from 1966

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or Non Disney material. No it's not for profit. This is dedicated to the loving memory of Adam West who will be forevermore recognized as the 1960s Batman. Had it not been for the show, the Batman franchise would've died.**

 **In memory of Adam West (1928-2017)**

Episode 118: A team-up from an unexpected ally

Danyal came to and she muttered, "What the hell? Why am I here in Traverse Town? I was hoping to team up with the lovable bandicoot, Crash."

Robin replied, "I too have been sent back."

Mickey said, "I have bad news Adam West has died and word has it that Nick Wizard is planning to take the sword of the world of the 1960s Batman and the Family Guy weapon. I want you Bird Duo to guard the sword."

Danyal stated, "Who wants to visit the 1960s with me and Robin?"

Morgan said, "Ah come on. Why should we protect that world? I thought the Batman & Robin movie sucked with campiness."

Robin snapped, "Hey! I had nothing to do with that piece of-"

Mickey said, "Enough! Both of you!"

"Guys, Danyal's not on about the movie. She's on about the series that got Batman and Robin popular in the first place from the 60's with the classic batman theme. Even I know it exists and I wasn't alive when it was on TV!" Grace explained.

"Can I come with you? Please?" She added.

Danyal answered, "Yes. We need to keep a sharp eye for potential enemies."

She turned to Mickey and asked, "Where's the portal?"

Mickey answered, "It's in the Warner Bros. district in the DC sector."

"Then let's go!" Grace exclaimed excitedly after she put on a outfit reminiscent of 60's batman only purple.

"What? I have to dress the part to go there. You guys already have costumes remember?" She added.

Danyal cried, "Pica exorior!"

She transformed into Šarka.

She stated, "Let's go!"

Robin nodded as they all headed towards the DC sector.

Our heroes entered the portal themselves in the 1960s Batman.

Robin muttered, "Holy Deja Vu!"

There was the old batman in blue, black and grey and Robin in his trademark outfit only with a different hairstyle.

The classic theme music was playing in the background.

"Na, na, na, na, na, na, Batman!" Grace sang along.

"Er, Grace?" Our Robin asked.

"What?" Grace replied.

Our Robin pointed behind her.

The 1960s Batman asked, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Šarka, this is...Nightwing and this other friend is..." Danyal trailed off.

"I'm Energy Girl!" Grace added.

Danyal stated, "Your city is in grievous danger. There's a heart in the city that's threatened by enemies in recent events of the passing of a certain man."

"Enemies? Is it the joker?" 60's batman asked.

Danyal answered, "We don't know yet. We need to find a way to defend the city's sword."

"Sword? You say, well that would be in the heart of the city right" 60's robin replied.

Danyal stated, "Yes." "Then let's go. TO THE BAT MOBILE!" 60's batman cried as the signature transition logo flashed while they raced to the mobile.

Our heroes reached to the city's center and they heard a childish laughter.

"Who's there?" Grace called out.

Shadow Magpie taunted, "Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah!"

She taunted, "What's wrong brats?"

"You again?! Argh! Leave this nostalgic place now or we're beat you into oblivion!" Grace cried.

Shadow Magpie asked, "Why should I?"

"Because this place is protected by the crossover council!" A voice cried.

Mickey in his KH 2 outfit appeared from a flash of light to help.

"So leave now or this will end tragically " he growled.

"King Mickey? Should you even be here?" Shadow Magpie asked.

"The council allowed me to come as emergency backup."

He peered over his shoulder at the heroes.

"I'll explain everything later, just trust me I'm on your side caped crusader " Mickey whispered to them.

Shadow Magpie asked, "Who is this council?"

Danyal answered, "Representatives of the Ministry of Toons."

"I'm warning you, this is your last chance to peacefully leave or we'll have you arrested for crimes against the multiverse!" Mickey warned her.

Shadow Magpie grabbed the sword, but was stopped by Oswald clad in armor of the Moon Rabbit and he slammed her to the ground rendering the clone unconscious.

Danyal asked, "What are guys going to do with her?"

Oswald answered, "We're going to examine contain and destroy her. She by far is the most recent evil and extraordinary discovery. She was created from the DNA of the bird's feather."

"You just protect batman from any kidnapping attempts and get the sword safely back to the center." Mickey added.

Mahad placed the sword back and Ahmed used a magnetic spell and the world started shaking.

Danyal panicked, "Holy magnitude Batman!"

60s Robin snapped, "That's my line!"

"That's not good. I thought the sword was returned." Grace pointed out.

There was a laugh in the background.

"Joker, is that you?!" 60's batman cried.

"Nope, you know my voice 'brother'." Was the reply which was aimed directly at Mahad.

Mahad snapped firing his blast, "You little-!"

Ahmed kept dodging the fires as he taunted, "Ha! Ha!"

Mahad noticed the ground still shaking.

60s Batman cried, "Get out!"

Mahad screamed, "We're not leavin' without you!"

"You're important to a lot of people Batman. Please come with us!" Grace begged.

"Remember what normally happens when a sword is taken? The world's residents are sent to traverse town." Mickey reminded them.

"But Batman is a real life person as in live action, how do we know if it even works for him?" Grace asked while tearing up.

"I don't." Oswald replied sadly.

"Actually he's coming with me" Ahmed stated as he grabbed 60's batman.

"GO!" 60's batman cried as his robin wept while running with the other heroes out of the falling world.

Ahmed created a dark corridor and went to Nick Wizard.

"That wasn't the plan but... we can use this to our advantage..." Nick Wizard smirked.

Our heroes returned to Traverse Town and the 60s Robin was in a state of shock.

Danyal looked in shock as she saw the Family Guy cast minus Mayor Adam West.

Meanwhile the Shadow Magpie escaped and reported to Nick Wizard by using her manipulation on one of the guards and she flew away.

Mahad snarled, "It's not fair! Why would the enemy take 60s Batman?"

Grace saw an image of someone's death being reported flash in her mind for a split second.

She gasped at this revelation.

"What if they're gathering any character who has ties to someone who has died recently like Princess Leia or…?" Grace trailed off.

"Batman…" 60's Robin finished with regret in his eyes.

Mahad snapped, "How the hell did he know about Adam West's death?"

"It's possible he watches the news like how he knew about Eddie, Christina and the great Willie Wonka himself. He also could have been tipped by 'Tyrone's former lackies about Genie and Robin Williams." Grace deducted.

"So who is this 'Adam West' you speak of?" 60's Robin asked.

"Do you want to explain or should I?" Nightwing (our Robin) asked.

Danyal said, "Adam West was your Batman and he recently passed away. This year is 2017. I'm so sorry to bear the bad news."

"But I saw batman with my own eyes" 60's Robin stated in a soft voice.

Danyal said to Grace, "You should explain to him about this tragic day."

"Well you see he did of this thing called Lukemia. He was 88 when he died, literally the same age as my nan and that part shocked me. Everyone remembers him most for being Batman even those who weren't alive in the 60's like my friends and I are aware of the show. The reason you can see Batman still is because reality hasn't really caught with your um time yet but Batman is definitely linked to him the same way Genie is connected to who plays him even though the character can't actually die himself." Grace explained, sadly.

"We can still save him though…" 60's Robin whispered.

Danyal answered, "Yes. We can save him."

Danyal answered, "Yes."

Morgan asked, "Are there anime worlds that are safe Mickey?"

Anakin started seeing a force vision of a betrayal and started to see himself and his friends fall into separate locations.

Anakin said, "We need to proceed with caution. I don't know how, but I have a feeling someone will betray us."

"Well Yu-Gi-Oh, Kill La Kill, Sailor Moon, dragon ball, Code Geass and Clannad are safe. However Code Geass is reopening due to getting a season 3 just like Young Justice, Cardcaptors/Cardcaptor Sakura is at risk along with Angel beats and Lucky Star." Mickey reported.

"Do you think that guy who stole batman will be in one of those worlds?" 60's Robin asked.

"Most likely. Should we split up into three teams for this anime mission?" Grace asked.

Mickey answered, "Yes. You need to split up."

A woman with auburn hair and brown eyes dressed in blue used a glider and landed on the paved ground.

Danyal cried, "Princess Nausicaä! What brings you here?!"

The woman answered, "Apparently some chumps are trying to Americanize the Cardcaptor Sakura universe by using censorship don't make any logical sense not to mention changing the names to common American names! The bird duo and Samara will be coming with me to settle this problem."

She turned to the team and said, "The rest of you will split into a team of three. Large numbers can complicate things."

"I do love the English theme song though" Grace pointed.

"So um Princess, what Anime are you from?" she asked as she had no clue who this princess character was.

Nausicaä answered, "I am from the movie Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind."

Danyal smiled, "I know it has really beautiful music."

"I do love Ghibli" Grace said as her eyes lit up.

"Don't worry, I promise that once this is all over I will watch your movie." she added with a grin.

'Although I hope we go to Fairy Tail before that happens' she thought.

 **Author's Notes:** Looks like the heroes are going to explore anime category. Will they be successful? Tune in next episode. Same bat time, same bat channel.


	53. Episode XCIX (119): Betrayal in Anime

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Disney and the Non-Disney material utilized this series would be real and would be rated TV-14.** **This contains a vilified portrayal of Pooh's adventures. This does not bear any quarrel against this "crossover" nor does this go against the franchises or fans of this series or the creators. If you like the series I respect your opinion. So please do not flame this chapter.**

Episode 119: A Betrayal in anime

Nausicaä, the Bird Duo and Samara walked into the anime part of Toontown. Most of the anime folk were conversing on the recent events and Danyal saw a young man with long snow white hair and brown eyes. He was wearing sky blue jeans, a blue and white shirt. He was named Bakura.

Nausicaa asked, "Young man, are you lost?"

Bakura nodded and asked, "Where can I find the bat-winged redeemer? I want to talk with him."

Morgan said, "What can I do you for you, mate?"

Bakura answered, "I'd like to be a part of your team. I found something from Nicodemus. He knows something about the experiments on those kids during that crackdown. It erases imagination."

"Oh, what about the experiments?" Morgan asked.

Bakura said, "Those experiments were done to create henchmen or henchwomen to serve the villains.'

KH Terra asked, "How would you know that?"

"Because someone told me this information so I could let you know what was going on" Bakura replied.

Morgan said, "I'll let you join my guild, but you better not pull off any betrayal."

Danyal asked, "Can we get this Anime mission taken care of?"

"Yes, um where do we go first?" Robin asked.

"First we go to Cardcaptor Sakura and then fairy tail as Shadow Magpie and Paradox Queen are targeting there next" Bakura suggested.

"Team alpha, we need you to go to the world of Fairy Tail Danyal reported.

"Copy that, Danyal. Let's go team!" Grace replied as she lead her half of the group to the world of Fairy Tail while Danyal's group headed to Cardcaptor Sakura as for the third team lead by Naitus and Green, they had to go to Angel Beats to protect that world from Ahmed.

Danyal looked around the environment and she muttered, "I feel right at home."

She saw a huge swan like bird made of wins.

Robin cried, "Woah! Should we catch it?"

A girl of ten years with light brown hair, green eyes dressed in pink pajamas with roller blades on her feet skated to the bird and Danyal muttered, "Holy Deja vu! We're at the first episode. But why?"

Danyal started to see in her mind's eye the memory of thinning the seal as Sakura bumped to her by accident.

Samara asked, "Are you okay?"

The girls helped Sakura up and Sakura continued her path.

Danyal cried, "Wait! Are you Sakura Kinomoto?"

"Why, yes I am. And you are?" Sakura asked.

Danyal answered, "Danyal. We're here to guard the staff you hold. That's a key weapon protecting this world."

"How do you know about my staff?" Sakura asked.

"It's a long story just know that we're on your side" Robin replied.

"Have you found the next card?" Danyal asked.

Sakura answered, "Not yet!"

"Oh, right. Would you like some assistance?" Robin suggested.

The quartet saw a magnificent peacock bird flying through the air and unleashing powerful gusts of wind!

Suddenly, a teenage girl with auburn strawberry blonde hair that was neatly arranged to her waist and bright green blue eyes. she was walking to the heroes. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt that would blend into the shadows and dark jeans and had grey shoes. Her name was Riley Tibbals.

Riley answered, "I'm Riley Tibbals. I-"

She noticed Danyal and asked, "Danyal! What are you doing here?"

Danyal started remembering and asked, "Riley! Where have you been? You were missing since 2012 and many students thought you might have been kidnapped or killed!"

Riley noticed Robin and started going into a fangirl craze!

She smiled as she stated in a tone of a squealing fan, "Oh my God! I think you're so cute! I love birds!"

She was about to force Robin into a kiss, but Danyal pulled her away as she stated, "Riley! Leave him alone!"

Riley mocked, "Ooooh! Someone's in love!"

Danyal felt her cheeks burning in anger as she snapped, "You're still the same as ever! Pull that stunt again, and you're going to get your ass kicked."

Riley started feeling a vibration and took out her phone.

She said, "Excuse me for a minute."

She asked texting, *What do you want Wizard?*

"You're suppose to call me by my fake name Julia so they don't suspect you immediately " Nick wizard texted on the other side of the phone.

"Since they're going through anime worlds, try suggesting that they visit Duckburg sometime as an idea as that could be useful much later (like 2018 later😉)" he added.

Riley texted back, "Got it. How should I separate the Bird Duo? I want Danyal to feel what I felt during my wanderings!

'You sound a lot like that Disney knight who like Kenny and is rivals with Sky. Hmmm... suggest to Samara to take Danyal to the world of Sailor moon next which you and Robin stay together ' was Nick wizard's reply

Riley texted back, *Good idea, but is there a shrine that disables summons? Yakko and Reese are expecting me to take Robin so they'll corrupt him for my purposes?"

Nick texted *There's a shrine that served as a tribute to a variation of Chernabog. Take her with you alone and Robin will be grabbed by those two guys.*

*Ok, is it close to where I am?' Riley asked in the text.

She's been on her phone for five minutes, I hope everything is ok, Robin thought.

Nick texted texted back, "It's three miles where you're standing."

'Roger that bye' was her last text.

Danyal asked, "Who were you texting?"

"My traveling co-worker Julia, she's busy working in St Canard" Riley replied.

Robin asked, "What does she do there?"

"She's a part-time secretary in St camaraderie and security guard at the Duckburg money bin" Riley replied.

"Interesting " Danyal stated.

"So where do you want to go?" Robin asked.

Riley answered as she saw a shrine as black as the shadow of a familiar mountain, "The shrine right over there."

The heroes traveled to the shrine and Riley said, "I only want Danyal to come with me."

"Why?" Robin questioned her.

Riley answered as she walked by him with lust in her voice, "It's private. So you wait out here."

The two girls entered the shrine and Samara heard something, but there was nothing.

"Hmmm... does this seem a bit odd to you?" Robin questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"Riley appears after many years and then takes her to a shrine... doesn't that seem..." Robin began.

Danyal saw a statue of Chernabog as if the demon was relishing in his undeserved freedom.

Danyal jumped in surprise and saw statues and relics depicting cruelty Chernabog would be capable of.

Danyal asked, "Why are we here?"

A slow ominous music was playing as Riley said, "I was wondering if I was in your place."

"What the hell do you mean?" asked Danyal

Riley answered, "If it was me that got to the Disney world I'd wield that staff and I'm sure Robin aka Dick Grayson would be falling in love with me instead of you."

Danyal collapsed to her knees as the ominous music was swelling to something darker. She felt her body trembling in the cold air.

Riley said, "This is the shrine of Chernabog. All your spells are useless!"

She grabbed Danyal's hair and snapped in rage, "You didn't come back for me! You left me stuck for five fucking years! You also ratted me out like the little snitch you are!"

 _Flashback 2012_

 _Riley snuck out of the house through the window and was running away_ _from home as evident from her backpack. She dashed through the trees to s_ _ee the shrine she was telling her mother about. She walked a few more miles as she muttered to herself how she wished to find the boy wonder so she could have him as her boyfriend once she'd take him to the real world. She felt as if her troubles were over as she ran in excitement. Riley saw Danyal who was about to jump in._

 _Riley got Danyal into a skirmish thus allowing both girls fell into the portal._

 _Just as Danyal and Riley were tumbling through the magic and Danyal disappeared into a blue light."_

 _Riley heard an old man's voice telling her, "You are not a Chosen Child of Disney! You are to step to the door of your closet or else if you go deeper into this portal it will lead you to a forbidden world."_

 _Riley dove deeper into the portal._

 _She opened her eyes and to her surprise, she was in the heart of the Dark Disneyland and surrounded by Disney villains._

 _Riley was trying to think of a way to lie her way out like she always had and most of the time she got away with it, but before she would say anything she saw a man in orange who asked, "What the hell is going on?"_

 _Riley took the opportunity as she started sobbing crocodile tears in hopes she would trick him as she fake sobbed, "They tried to grab me."_

 _The man in orange barked, "Get away from this girl."_

"Is Robin real?" She added, curiously.

He nodded.

"If you work with me, I can grant your heart's desire" He stated as he offered her his hand.

Riley smiled and shook it.

She was squealing internally from the idea that Robin was real.

'Robin is real! OMG, CARTOONS ARE REAL!' she thought, excitedly

 _Flashforward to late 2016, she looked at the monitor and Robin with a familiar girl that had wavy brown hair that cascaded down her shoulders._

 _She started remembering Danyal who had a silence in the eighth grade, but had brilliant ideas of stories and twists. Riley always harassed her and ridiculed her for having a crush on a superhero to the point that Danyal had to keep it to herself and never mention her crush._

 _When Danyal and Robin kissed R_ _iley in a fit of rage barked, "Hey! Give me more information about that girl with those nerdy glasses!"_

 _End of flashback_

Danyal opened her brown eyes and saw the tears that were filling iin Riley's eyes as they rolled from her cheeks and fell on Danyal's face.

Riley snapped as tears were streaming across her face, "You had it easy while I had no one to turn to when I was alone wandering to find my way home, and Nick Wizard saved me! I love Robin more than you ever will and now I'll take him for myself!"

Riley threw Danyal down causing the girl's face to get smacked against the concrete floor of the church. and Danyal suddenly heard a faint scream from out of the shrine.

"Help!" Robin cried.

"I'm sorry you were left behind but why would you do something so despicable?!" Danyal cried as tears of pain were welding in her eyes.

Riley answered back, "Why you ask? That takes guts and I actually never considered you as one of my friends those were just hallow and empty words! Boys!"

Robin was dragged to the shrine by a familiar duo.

Reese and Yakko asked, "Yes Lady Riley?"

Riley answered, "Reese Yakko meet my rival and archenemy Danyal aka Sarkela."

Danyal corrected her holding pressure to her pounding forehead, "It's Šarka!"

Riley smacked her to the floor of the church and Danyal felt as if her forehead had been split open as she felt the world going black as Robin screamed in a horror!

Reese asked as Robin was thrashing to be freed, "What should we do with this boy?"

Riley grabbed the staff of Sakura and said, "It's time for change!"

The ground started shaking in a powerful magnitude!

Nausicaa used her glider to warn the King brothers!

The unconscious Danyal fell into the darkness, Robin tried to break free, but was dragged into the dark portal!

Robin screamed in a loud voice, " Danyal!"

Riley smiled.

She called the phone and said to "Julia", "Mission complete."

Meanwhile, Robin came to and asked as he realized that he was strapped to a device, "What the hell is this?!"

Reese laughed and said, "This device will censor out your birdy girlfriend and this will make you fall in love with Riley."

Nausicaa rode through the night and landed to the King brothers.

She went down on one knee and said, "High Kings of Disney I'm here to request that you call them back! The Bird Duo are missing!"

 **Author's Notes: Will Robin escape? Where has Danyal landed to? Tune in next episode. Same time, same channel. There's a poll to vote what world Danyal will land in. The poll will be closed on October 14, 2017. Please be sure to cast your vote. I may lost my computer to a crash, but I can still use my I-pad. Also the music in the background during the betrayal scene was Slow Movement from the 1996 version of Romeo and Juliet with Leo DiCaprio. The scene itself was inspired by Fushigi Yuugi, if you haven't seen it, I highly recommend it.**


	54. Episode CXX (120): Psycho fan girl Riley

**If I owned the Disney and the Non-Disney material utilized this series would be real and would be rated TV-14.** **This contains my thoughts of Pooh's Adventures. This does not bear any quarrel against this "crossover" nor does this go against the franchises involved, fans of this series or the creators. If you like the series I respect your opinion. So please do not flame this chapter.**

Episode 120: Psycho Fan girl Riley Tibbals

"Where are they, Nausicaa?" King Mickey asked.

Nausicaa answered, "Danyal fell into the darkness when the shrine collapsed. Robin was taken by two strange figures. They call themselves Yakko Warner and Reese. Who are those two? Do you guys know them?"

"Hmmm, I doubt it's the real Yakko Warner of the warner siblings. Let's call this person 'Fake Yakko' to avoid confusion." Oswald suggested.

Mickey used Chip and Dale's computer from 'Re:Coded' to look up these people.

"They apparently make strange crossovers of everything with Winnie the Pooh even when it doesn't make sense." Mickey read.

Oswald commanded, "Chip, Dale call back the teams! We have a serious problem!"

He saw Batman who grabbed Oswald by his neck and asked in a concerned tone, "Where's Robin?!"

"He's missing." Oswald stated, solemnly.

Batman asked as he gritted his teeth in anger, "What?! Who took him?"

"Someone called Riley got impersonators that do strange crossovers with Pooh bear to kidnap him." Nausicaa replied.

Batman asked, "What do we do at this point?"

Oswald said, "I sent Chip and Dale to call back the teams."

Meanwhile in the Fairy Tail world, the heroes were combatting a villain.

One of the heroes saw the two chipmunks.

Mahad asked, "Chip, Dale what are you guys doing here?"

"You need to return to Disney castle it's an emergency!" Chip cried.

Natius commanded the team, "We need to leave."

Our heroes departed to the Disney Castle.

Natius asked, "What's wrong?"

"Robin and Danyal are missing " Mickey reported.

"Have you been able to track them down yet?" Natius asked.

"Hey, where's Grace's team?" Morgan added.

Chip and Dale called Grace on the line.

"Hello?" Grace asked.

Chip cried, "Grace call your team back to Disney Castle! It's urgent!"

"I'm coming." Grace stated as she signaled to her team to rush back to Disney castle.

Grace and her group returned to the castle.

Bernice asked, "What's going on? Why'd you call us?"

"We're currently trying to track down Robin and Danyal's whereabouts." Oswald explained, swiftly.

Grace asked, "What happened?"

"They were taken and we have to find them as fast as possible" Mickey recounted.

"Oh and there's a crazy Robin fan girl on the loose!" Morgan added.

Natius asked, "What's her name?"

Morgan answered, "Riley Tibbals."

Natius started having a flashback.

Flashback 2012

 _Riley said, "Hey guys! I saw Dick Grayson! Once I find him, I plan on marrying him!"_

 _Danyal rolled her eyes and said, "If Grayson was to meet you he'd run away screaming because of how psychotic you are to him."_

 _Riley answered back, "You're one to talk you used to be obsessed with him."_

 _Danyal retorted, "At least I found common ground with Grayson. I remember correctly that you got in trouble for lying about your age to create a stupid MySpace account and talking to Robin wannabes that potentially could have been criminals!"_

 _Riley answered back, "Butt out it doesn't concern you. You don't understand my love for him! I'll find Dick Grayson one day."_

End of flashback

Mahad asked, "Who took Robin?"

"Some wannabe people who make terrible crossovers with Winnie the pooh who call themselves 'Reese' and 'Yakko' but we'll called the Yakko guy impersonator Yakko to not confuse him for the real warner brother known as Yakko." Oswald replied, gravely.

Morgan said, "Oh my God! Reese and the Yakko Warner wannabe! I may have not met them, but those two idiots obsess over shows and movies that are not in the teenage demographic."

Natius asked, "What do you mean?"

Mahad said, "Baby shows like Arthur mostly little kid shows!"

Bianca asked, "Are you serious?!"

Natius asked, "Where did they take Robin?"

Meanwhile in an alternate Hundred Acre Wood within a secret lab under Pooh Bear's house Robin was struggling with the restraints holding him.

He saw a needle aiming for his head.

He screamed in a fearful voice, "Please don't erase Magpie! Don't do this to me!"

He started going into a panicking frenzy as the needle was getting closer to his head as he was screaming from the thought of losing the memories of the girl that loved him for who he was.

Robin looked at the two and asked, "Why are you doing this to me?!"

"Just following orders and to see if this experiment will work on you." Imposter Yakko replied as Resse laughed in an insane manner.

Meanwhile in a city known as Hills Valley, an elderly man who was a professor named Dr. Emmett Brown was driving a time travelling car with a boy named Marty McFly.

Marty noticed a girl lying motionless.

He cried, "Wait. I found someone."

The girl in question looked as if she was sixteen years old due to scoliosis, but was twenty four years old. She had dark wavy brown hair dressed in dark purple and green yet strangely the girl had the wings of a magpie bird.

Marty checked for a pulse and was relieved to find one and a faint one at that.

Marty said, "Doc I need you to help me to get this girl to a medical center."

"I'm on it, Marty." Doc Brown replied as he helped his long time friend in to his 'Normal' car.

They took her to a medical center and Danyal started having a dream through her point of view.

She heard a lot of yelling and she saw in annoyance Riley having a heated argument with her mother.

Riley snapped, "I'm 17! I can do whatever I want!"

Riley's mother responded, "You live under my house and rules. Where did you meet that boy?!"

Riley answered, "MySpace stupid!"

Riley's mother said making her decision final, "You're grounded for four weeks! Your Robin collecting days are over!"

Danyal walked in and said, "If I may interject here, but MySpace? Are you serious? Oh hell no! That person you were chatting with could have been a pedophile or a murderer! You could've been in a ditch with a plastic bag over your head, tied up naked, and ended up a missing persons case!"

Riley snapped, "Shut the hell up!"

Time leapt forward to the night Riley ran away from home in a fit of rage hoping that she would be free from the dull reality she lived in.

Danyal felt herself falling and saw Robin restrained and was screaming in pain as the needle was injecting a substance and she wanted to free him but something blocked her.

(End of dream)

Danyal woke up frantic asking as her body trembled in fear and her eyes were wide and tensed as she panicked, "What happened?! Where am I?!"

"It's alright, young one. You're safe." Doc Brown reassured her.

"I'm Marty. Er why do you have...WINGS?!" Marty exclaimed.

Danyal answered, "I earned these wings. Do you know where he is?"

Doc Brown asked, "Who?"

Danyal answered, "Robin, the Boy Wonder. Please tell me I'm too late!

"Robin? Hmm... Wait are you friends with that girl we rescued from being turned to stone?" Marty asked.

Danyal answered, "Yes I'm friends with Grace. Robin is the leader of the Teen Titans and former sidekick of Batman. I was tricked by a crazed fan girl named Riley Tibbals and two weirdos took him away and I fell into the darkness."

Marty started laughing!

"Marty! She's seems serious and i'm pretty sure you know the girl we saved when that strange triangle man tried to take over the world or whatever." Doc stated.

"As for this Robin...No idea where he is or where to find hi. BUT, we can try to help you with something." Marty offered after wiping his tears.

"Marty, you're not suggesting..." Doc began.

Marty nodded.

After the doctor reassured Danyal that she was ok to leave, Marty led the way to Doc's Garage where the famous DeLorean was hidden.

She asked, "Where will this car lead us to?"

"First of all which year is your friend from?" Doc asked in a polite but eccentric tone.

Danyal answered, "That incident of Robin's disappearance was 2017."

"Ok, let us go to the future of 2017!" Doc cried as he hoped into the vehicle with Marty and Danyal following him.

They travelled to the future unaware that Nick Wizard was watching.

Riley screamed, "I want this girl to be far away from Robin!"

Morgan saw a dark purple light going faster in the radar.

He said, "Guys! I think I found her!"

Riley snapped at the Pooh's Adventures duo, "Is the experiment done?"

Reese said, "He's still resisting!"

Riley snapped, "Wizard! What are going to do about the girl!"

"Call Pandora and Paradox queen for back up" Nick wizard ordered.

"A time traveling villain is going to come soon " he added.

Riley asked in an angered tone, "When?! I don't want her to rescue my Robin!"

She was unaware that Tinker Bell was watching from a distance.

She flew back to Traverse Town and said in her language, "Nick Wizard is going to send Pandora and Paradox Queen to stop Danyal."

"We'll need to help them." Peter stated.

Morgan said, "Hey Grace, McFly wants to talk with you."

"Marty Mcfly? As in the one that saved from being turned to stone Mcfly?! Does he have a phone?" Grace exclaimed.

Morgan answered, "Same guy."

Paradox Queen used her powers and sent Danyal to the Pooh's Adventures universe!

Morgan saw the dark purple light disappeared.

Batman snarled, "Damn it! We need to find a way to reach the Magpie!"

Meanwhile somewhere in the Pooh's Adventures universe, Danyal felt uneasy because no one was around who would guide her through the horrific ordeal as she was trying to find Robin.

Marty noticed Danyal was missing.

He muttered an expletive under his breath.

Samara began singing as sure clasped her hands as if she was praying, " ** _I pray you'll be our eyes and watch her where she goes_**."

As Samara sang " _ **And help her to be wise in times when she feels no hope**_."

Danyal was trying to find a place to hide from the Pooh's Adventures clones.

Samara: _**Let this be our prayer when she goes her way. Lead her to a place, guide her with Your Grace to a place where she'll be safe.**_

Samara's rod unleashed a pure white aura as choirs sang as if they were singing a soft bridge.

Samara continued as Danyal was frantically trying to get away, the winged girl felt herself collapsing from exhaustion she didn't want to be spotted by flying as it would give away her presence, " _ **I pray she finds Your light and holds it in her heart. As stars go out each night, remind her where You are. Let this be our prayer. As shadows fill her day, lead her to a place guide her with Your Grace, give her faith so she'll be safe.**_ "

She found a safe haven that looked as if it was the shrine of the Firebird. She walked into the doors as Samara finished, " _ **Lead her to a place, guide her with Your Grace give her faith so she'll be safe.**_ "

She opened the doors to the shrine collapsed on the floor of the shrine facedown and fell into unconsciousness unaware that the two behind Pooh's Adventures were watching her.

Marty sent a message out for help to find Danyal since she vanished from their time machine as they arrived in June of 2017.

The date was the 12th of June to be exact.

Mahad asked, "Did you find her McFly?"

"We're still looking." Marty replied through an old mobile phone.

Danyal came to and saw Robin the minute she was about to embrace him, the boy disappeared.

She heard a laughter.

"The courageous magpie girl still trying to the find Robin. Why not find someone who's not a cartoon to like or have you forgotten your real age?" Paradox Queen's voice echoed.

Meanwhile in Traverse Town, Marty started to pick up a signal on where Danyal was.

Mahad asked, "Any luck?"

The DeLorean raced through the gate opened by the heroes.

The DeLorean came to a full and complete stop.

Marty exited the car with the Doc.

Mana asked, "Please tell us we're not too late for Danyal."

Marty's device beeped wildly.

"We're close" Marty reassured her.

Chip and Dale picked up a reading they cried, "She's in the Pooh's Adventures universe, an alternate version of the Hundred Acre Wood. But there's a rumor of a secret lab under Pooh Bear's house."

"We need to check there first." Doc Brown pointed out.

Our heroes entered the portal and Toboe noticed low heeled footprints.

He cried, "If we follow the footsteps, we may find Danyal."

"Good observation, young one." Doc complimented him.

The heroes followed the foot prints and found Danyal!

"Guys?" She asked.

"This is too easy" Marty stated.

Then Paradox Queen with unknown figures dressed like ninja ambushed them.

Paradox Queen smiled, "I say we should take you to the secret lab under Pooh Bear's house!"

"Good idea." Pandora sneered.

Morgan snapped as he was being dragged, "You're working with those pinheaded dopes Fake Yakko and Reese?!"

"You'll meet the boys very soon." Paradox Queen stated.

As the heroes were being dragged to the lab, Batman hid in the shadows following them.

"When I get out of this, you'll be sorry!" Morgan cried.

Doc Brown nodded to Marty and he slipped out of the rope and ran back to the car.

When the heroes reached the lab, they saw Riley holding hands with Robin.

Danyal screamed in a fury as she thrashed out of the ropes, "What the hell did you do Tibbals?!"

Riley turned on a TV to show what was done to the boy wonder.

Batman stared in shock and Danyal felt a burning rage as she roared, "I'm gonna kill you!"

Natius unleashed a small flicker of fire that burned Danyal's restraints.

Danyal lunged at Riley and started to beat her down and Riley cried using fake tears, "Save me Robin! This witch is trying to take you from me!"

Danyal snapped as she punched Riley in the face, "Shut up you lying selfish bitch!"

Robin in a almost 'ROBOTIC' way, acted as Riley's 'protector against Danyal .

"Robin, it's me Batman. Your old friend and Partner. We're not enemies. This girl is the Magpie, if you kill her, you'll be regretting it!" Batman pleaded.

Robin took out his bird a rang sword and tried to slash Danyal.

Danyal cried as she was dodging the attacks, "Don't let that slut control you like a puppet!"

Riley started laughing, "Payback's a bitch ain't it?"

Danyal summoned a force field to protect herself.

Robin shattered the shield and grabbed Danyal by her throat and he was about to throw the girl into a vat of Dip!

Then in came the DeLorean to the rescue!

"Robin, stop! You're better than this!" A voice cried.

Robin froze while holding Danyal by her neck.

It was Starfire, his old crush that had spoken!

"Batman signaled me to come just in case. Are you not a qualified hero and leader of the Teen Titans? If you kill her then you're not better than Slade!" Starfire exclaimed.

That remark hit him hard like a bulldozer.

Robin threw Danyal to the ground away from the DIP.

Robin's head began to hurt badly as if a barrage of needles were stuck to his brain.

During his pain trip, he accidentally stuck his left hand in the DIP and felt excruciating pain!

"Riley, why on earth would you use DIP in your plan if Robin is affected by it too?!" Batman cried.

"Paradox Queen, can you answer that for me?" Riley offered.

"It's because your friend Danyal is a nuisance to my plans." Paradox Queen stated.

Her voice was darker in tone from Grace's in order to figure out who was who.

Danyal saw Riley about to push Robin to the DIP, but Raven used a powerful chain spell and caused Riley to scream in protest, "I'll have Robin as my lover!"

Danyal said, "After you tried to kill me and tried to make him your puppet?! I think not!"

Riley took out a gun with a DIP drenched bullet and said in a rage, "If I can't have my Robin, no one will!"

Robin was about to embrace death, but Raven used her power to stop the bullet and it ricocheted to Riley who screamed in pain as the bullet grazed her shoulder.

"Riley, you are under-arrest for attempted murder by the Teen Titans!" Starfire cried.

"Yeah, time to answer for your crimes." Raven added.

"Raven, how did you get here?" Robin asked.

"DeLorean." Raven responded, casually.

Robin asked what can we do about my hand?""

Magic?" Marty suggested.

Samara used a healing spell and the hand was fully healed as if the DIP never happened.

"Now then, where should we take Riley?" Danyal asked.

Mahad said, "We should takes Riley to the Ministry of Toon and Human connections. These guys can deal with a case like that! The best part is the Justice Trinity: Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman represent both sides due to their animated and live action adaptations. Each have five members representing a major studio. We should take Riley and those duo that created the Pooh's Adventures weird crossover to the Fortress of Solitude where the council gathers for serious and heinous acts against the world order and laws of the toon and human relations."

The heroes took Riley in chains to the courtroom of the Fortress of Solitude where Wonder Woman, Batman and Superman that represented both the animated and Live action sides of DC resided.

Riley tried to fight the chains wrapped around her and she snapped at the council, "Danyal should be on trial, not me!"

Wonder Woman said to Batman, "Read the charges for these three before us."

"Riley Tibbals, you have been charged with kidnapping, attempted Murder, unauthorized/forced experimentation and Assault!" Batman read.

Riley snapped, "Danyal should be the one in chains and on trial for taking my Robin away from me!"

"Young lady! Do not speak unless spoken to!" Wonder Woman exclaimed in a stern voice.

"The boys Reese and fake Yakko are charged with illegal crossovers, assistance in attempted murder and forced/unnecessary experimentation." said Superman.

"Riley Tibbals, how do you plea?" Superman asked.

Riley snapped, "I'm innocent you brawny idiot! If anyone who should be on trial, it's Danyal! She took my Robin!"

Superman said, "Watch that tongue of yours girl. Reese and Fake Yakko how do you boys plead?"

"Not guilty?" Fake Yakko asked.

"Batman, bring the evidence." Superman stated.

Batman played the video depicting the attack at the shrine of Chernabog through Danyal's eyes!

The jury started hearing Riley's voice ringing in the ears of the girl and saw Danyal's eyes seeing stars upon being thrown face first on the floor of the shrine the video ended with Danyal falling in the darkness and the light of the surface was fading away.

Some of the jury were crying while others felt a burning sense of disgust!

Batman took out another video depicting Robin being tormented to a breaking point causing some of the jury to stare in shock!

Batman played one last video that showed Pooh's Adventures causing some of the jury to have a look as if asking, "What the-? What is this?!"

Superman said, "Call the witnesses!"

Riley cried, "I call Robin to the stand."

Robin walked to the Witness seat and Riley asked, "Are those videos fake and lies?"

"No, they're very real. After the part that you're seen where I was tortured and experimented on. I blacked out, according to my friends; Riley told me to kill Danyal in DIP but somehow Batman, Starfire and Raven were able to help prevent me from doing that. That girl...needs to be thrown in jail for life." Robin stated as he pointed at Riley.

Superman asked, "Any witness for the defense?"

Riley answered, "I call Danyal to the stand."

She said to the girl once Danyal took her seat, "Danyal, what do you think of the two guys with me?"

Danyal answered, "Their crossovers with Pooh Bear are meaningless and they make the movie less interesting. Also some of them are really awkward because of the odd censorship and breaking the laws of world continuity by having cousins everywhere and they even crossed over with South Park and got rid of the stuff that made the movie funny. Did I mention that some of the guest characters don't fit with the environment, motifs, themes and setting of the movies utilized?!"

Reese said, "Superman, put this crazy girl on trial for using inappropriate stuff in her crossover. It has language and blood and it's into for children!"

Danyal said trying to keep her rage under control, "Let me rephrase this, I'm no way affiliated with your childish dull crossovers with poor video editing skills. Plus my series is not meant for children, it's meant for 13 and up. You guys to take constructive criticism instead of passing it off as trolling!"

Wonder Woman asked, "Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"We shall need some time to figure out a verdict." 60's Catwoman stated.

Superman said, "Very well."

As the heroes exited the courtroom.

Danyal was pondering on why Riley did what she did.

She asked, "King Mickey, what made Riley snap? Was it about what I told her in regards to making a MySpace account by lying about her age and talking to Robin wannabes?"

"It's possible that her mother has something to do with this." King Mickey replied.

Within the jury chamber 60s Catwoman was negotiating about the verdict for the three on trial.

60s Catwoman stated, "If the testimony of the Bird Duo is true, we'll have to find an appropriate sentence for the three."

Martian Manhunter said, "We should recommend the penalty of eternal exile from the multiverse for the girl by sending her back to the real world. Once she's exiled, we'll seal off all entries from her."

60s Robin asked, "Though how can we explain the situation to the girl's parents?"

"We'll need a cover story. Robin and I could pretend to be our 'actors' and say that Riley needs to be sent to a mental hospital for a long time?" 60's batman suggested.

"Holy smokes, Batman! That's a great idea but can you set out for 5 minutes please?" 60's Robin suggested.

"Of course, old chum." 60's Batman replied as he left the room.

"From what the knights told me, the person who plays Batman is unfortunately er dead so if Batman pretends to be his actor, people will think they've seen a ghost!" 60's Robin stated.6

60s Catwoman suggested, "I think Robin and I will handle this."

60s Robin asked, "Though what should we do with the two guys responsible for the train wreck they call a crossover? Any ideas?"

"What about sending them somewhere that normal people can't access?" 60's Batman suggested.

"Like the mirror Dimension?" Martian Manhunter asked.

"What's that other one people talk about? Dark dime? No that's not it." 60's Robin pondered.

"The dark dimension? Hmmm... could be risky." Martian Manhunter pointed out.

60s Catwoman asked, "Why?"

"Because from what I've heard, there's a being there who wants to take out all worlds with his presence known as 'Dormamu'. But this could be our only option, our Marvel friends can help us send them there" Martian Manhunter explained.

60s Robin said, "I'll get Dr. Strange on the line. He can help with the banishment process."

He started calling Dr. Strange and told him about the situation.

"The Dark Dimension? I'll see what I can do." Dr Strange offered on the other end of the line.

The heroes reported back to the courtroom to hear what the Justice Trinity were going to say.

Riley and the duo of Pooh's Adventures were being escorted in chains summoned by the Green Lantern.

Each of them were holding a paper that were statements to say prior to the sentencing.

Hawkgirl demanded, "All rise for the jury."

The jury came out with the verdict forms in their hands.

Hawkgirl stated, "Thank you, you may be seated."

Mahad asked, "What if these guys get acquitted?"

Danyal saw Dr. Strange and Bianca asked, "What's he doing here?"

Robin responded, "I have a feeling that he's going to carry out a punishment of sorts."

Hawkgirl said, "All rise for the honorable Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman presiding."

The heroes and defendants rose from their seats and Superman stated, "Please be seated."

Superman announced, "There'll be no outbursts in this courtroom, you do that and you'll be held in contempt to court."

He turned to the jury and said, "If you members of the jury have reached a verdict, hand over the verdict forms and Wonder Woman will read the verdicts and the criminals will read their final statements before the sentencing and Batman will hand down the sentencing."

Riley shook in fright to hear the verdicts about to be read.

Superman asked, "Will Riley Tibbals please rise?"

Riley rose from her seat hoping that she'd be acquitted.

Superman turned to Wonder Woman asking "Do the honors?"

Wonder Woman said in a solemn tone, "After mature considerations of the evidence and testimonies of the two witnesses, we the jury find the defendant Riley Tibbals guilty of kidnapping, attempted murder, assault, and forceful experimentation."

Riley snapped, "WHAT?! NO FAIR!"

"Don't speak, young lady!" Superman hissed at her, harshly

One of the guards tapped her mouth shut so Wonder Woman could continue.

"Because you have no remorse and are deep in denial, we sentence you Riley Tibbals to be banished back to the real world forever. All the entries to our worlds will be closed off and we will tell your parents that you are to be sent to an asylum for the criminally insane because you are a VERY naughty and crazy girl! You're not going alone Teen Titans Go Robin will go for company." Wonder Woman added.

Riley silenced herself and Batman said, "Reese and Fake Yakko please rise."

Batman said, "Wonder Woman it's your turn."

"Reese and Fake Yakko, because you aided Riley in this crime and still won't actually admit it. We hereby sentence you to the Dark Dimension!" Wonder Woman stated.

Mahad asked, "What?"

"The duo are going to the Dark Dimension. Strange! Get ready for transport!" Wonder Woman cried.

Reese snapped, "You can't do that! We're visionaries!"

"I don't care what you are. Your crossovers are illegal, these heroes get a pass because their crossover adventures have meaning to it. Strange, get ready for transport!" Batman cried.

Dr. Strange began to open a golden portal.

Reese asked, "How's our crossover illegal?"

"It's very unnecessary. Why would Pooh-bear go to Thomas the tank engine or even my little pony if his world is a BOOK?! Huh? Yeah didn't think there was an answer. Dr Strange, do your thing!" Superman ordered.

"And no in this particular case you don't get a lawyer." Batman added.

Danyal asked, "Any final words?"

"You'll pay for this, we have people spying everywhere!" Riley cried.

"Mommy!" Reese and fake Yakko whimpered.

TTG Robin was being escorted in chains.

Riley saw the TTG Robin and the imposter Robin screamed in terror as he begged being turned into a small toy, "Don't send me to this psychotic bitch!"

"I guess a chibi Robin won't hurt for company." Riley sighed.

The golden portal was opened and the duo of Pooh's Adventures were sucked into the portal and were sent to the Dark Dimension!

Riley and TTG Robin were being sucked into a tornado seeing the places for the final time.

Anakin said, "Good riddance to that illegal crossover! If they were to touch Star Wars or even adult cartoons, I'd be really pissed!"

Danyal said to Anakin, "Sorry Ani. They did Star Wars and crossed over with South Park, the Simpsons, and Family Guy!"

Anakin said, "What?! I hope that version of Pooh burns in Hell for that!"

Morgan said, "If that wannabe sets foot in Auradon, I'll tie him up, entomb him in a cursed coffin and place that coffin into a pool of magic that inhibits his abilities!"

Keyblade Terra reported, "The anime worlds, but Cardcaptor Sakura have been sealed off. Though I've been getting reports of sightings of Pooh Bear wandering around Auradon, Goonies world, Hook, and a 2003 adaptation of Peter Pan. What should we do?"

Morgan said, "We need to split into a group of four and apprehend that freak!"

"Calm down, Morgan. What if it's the real Pooh Bear that has somehow escaped his book?" Grace pointed out.

Danyal sighed.

"Alright, Morgan. Keep your head in the game and don't do anything stupid. We're splitting up but don't attack Pooh bear until we're certain it's an imposter and not the real thing because if it IS the real deal we'll be in trouble." Danyal reminded everyone, solemnly.

"Can I come to the Goonies world? I remember the Hook movie but I don't want to spoil that place by getting so emotional about Adult Peter." Grace asked, in a sad voice.

Danyal said, "We'll check the Goonies. Morgan, you should check Auradon to make sure that your adopted brother Ben is not in a tight spot. Anyone not coming to Goonies or Auradon are to monitor the surveillance and make sure that the anime and toons aren't getting into fights again."

"Understood." Green replied.

So the two teams split up, not realising that they were in for a surprise.

Nick Wizard smiled and CJ asked, "What's your plan for those pests?"

"This time, you stay on script but I want to give it a little twist. You're going to sneak Harriet and her crew off the Isle so they can go to The borderlands to wait for the signal. As for Zevon, we'll need to help make his plan more interesting " Nick wizard stated.

He was partly aware of CJ and the other Descendants characters being somewhat fictional but only to an extent of current books, mini-series and the movies' events.

"CJ, get into position. The show is about to start" he added.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, show me what our future will hold." Evie rhymed to her mirror.

Then the familiar song 'Wicked world' played.

As that was happening...

"Paradox Queen, keep track of those heroes in that adventure world. We need to gather more allies and take more of them out. Then the fight will be more interesting." Nick wizard ordered.

After cutting the connection, he looked at his prophecy book and saw something new:

'No matter what you do, the wizard will always loose but in the distant future, a hybrid warrior and distorted sith president will reign on the world '.

"How... exciting. PIXAR, I need to pay a small visit to dear Coral as she could be a plan C at some point " Nick Wizard stated.

"I guess we're going back t-" PIXAR began.

"Don't bother saying it, we already had that arc " Nick Wizard sighed as PIXAR opened a portal to the future Kaito and Coral were currently in.

Meanwhile, 60s Catwoman under the guise of Julie Newmar knocked on the door of the Tibbals residence.

Riley's mother answered the door and saw Julie Newmar and Burt Ward who was holding Riley by the wrist.

Mrs. Tibbals asked, "Riley where have you been?"

"I got to meet Robin and fight off a wannabe hero from stealing him from me" Riley replied.

Her mother's face had angry expression as she was skeptic about her 'claims'.

"She's been befriending the wrong people, ma'am. She's done some crazy things and that's why she's going to a metal hospital with her 'lucky' Robin toy." Julie stated.

"Sounds like a good idea, then she can hopefully get better someday." Riley's mother sighed.

"I'm sorry we had to bring you such bad news " Burt (AKA 60s Robin) confessed, sadly.

"How are you two doing after your friend passed away?" Riley's mother asked.

"We know he's in a better place now and lives on through fans and the 60's batman we all know and love." Burt replied with a bittersweet smile.

-cut to 60's batman at the Disney castle doing his famous batzeuti dance-

"Also" said Burt, "your daughter really needs to understand that her actions have consequences. She almost killed a girl who was trying to reason with her by slamming her face first on the church floor. That's why I recommend the mental hospital for delinquents like her."

"Ok, do I have to write a letter?" Riley's mother asked with some concern.

Burt answered, "No. Once your daughter is institutionalized she needs to write a letter of an apology and explain the details as why she did what she did."

"To the head doctor?" Riley's mother was confused now.

Burt answered, "No. The letter is for the girl's mother. Your daughter is lucky that the girl she injured is still alive. "

"Oh, ok. As long as I still have contact that will be fine." Riley's mother sighed with relief.

 **Author's Notes:** Looks like the heroes are going to have a surprise. Will they find out more about the Pooh sighting? Tune in soon for the next episode on the same channel.


	55. Episode CXXI (121): Auradon

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney and Non Disney material utilized. It would be awesome.

Episode 121: Auradon

Morgan, Anakin, Chad and other heroes who volunteered to come to Auradon walked to the office of the headmistress Fairy Godmother.

She noticed Chad next to Morgan as she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"We're were to help with the preparations for the neon lights jewel-bilee, fairy godmother." Morgan replied.

Anakin asked, "Do you know where the security camera monitor is? Ben said there have been sightings of a yellow bear in red wandering around here."

"That's in the security room next to the king's office." the fairy godmother instructed.

"Thanks." said Anakin and he raced to the room and saw a yellow bear wandering around the campus.

He asked, "Fairy Godmother what's that bear doing here?"

"He must have lost his way" Fairy godmother pondered.

The security guards went toward who appeared to be Winnie the Pooh.

He was very confused by their sudden appearance and asked which path took him back to the 100 Acre wood.

Then his stomach growled.

"I could do with a smackerel of honey while I try to remember how I got here?" Pooh-bear asked.

One of the security guards radioed the fairy godmother.

"it's the real Winnie the Pooh, Mam." He stated.

Everyone gasped.

Morgan asked, "How'd you escape from your book?"

Anakin looked into the Winnie the Pooh book and said as he found Pooh with Rabbit, "Looks like Pooh's still here in the book."

Morgan asked, "Pooh Bear how did you get to this place? You're supposed to be in your book."

While eating honey, Pooh sat up.

"Think, think, think. I think someone tried to split me in two" Pooh bear replied.

Morgan asked, "What did that guy look like?"

Pooh ate more honey.

"mmm... It was a hooded figure. I'm not sure if they were male or female but they somehow had the brains to split me from my home which you call a 'book' since I can recall jumping on pages and hearing a unknown voice from above..." Pooh began.

"Pooh, focus on the figure please" Anakin reminded him.

"They were wearing a black cloak and brown boots" Pooh added.

Morgan asked, "Where can we find the figure?"

"When I arrived here, they went running to the Dark place not far from here" Pooh answered.

"The isle of the lost" Morgan said, solemnly.

He said in a tone of urgency, "We need to investigate the Isle!"

"We'll need help though, we need to find the VKs" Anakin pointed out.

Morgan asked, "Fairy Godmother can you call those brats to your office?"

"Are you referring to Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay who are NO LONGER evil?" Fairy Godmother asked, looking at Morgan in disgust at how he had asked the question.

"What?!" Morgan yelled.

"They're not brats. They're heroes now" the headteacher stated.

Morgan answered back, "My mistake. Call these guys to the office."

"Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay, can you come to my office please?" The Fairy Godmother announced through a speaker.

Mal was outside with Evie who was painting a picture.

Mal asked, "Where should we put the painting? The headteacher's calling us to her office."

Audrey came by and saw the painting.

"Of course it would be Mal" She muttered.

"I can fix it" Mal said, hurriedly as she cast a spell which accidentally changed it in to Audrey with graffiti.

Carlos came by and took a picture as someone (possibly Evie) accidentally split cupcakes on her.

Then they all went inside to meet the Fairy Godmother.

"I wonder where Jordan and Ally are" Evie pondered.

Morgan stated, "We need to get to the Isle of the Lost to hunt down a hooded figure. He wears brown boots and a black cloak."

"Ok but have you seen a lamp anywhere?" Evie asked.

"Morgan, we don't know if the person is a he or a she" Anakin reminded him in annoyance.

"Oh the lamp is at the tent !" Jay cried.

They hurried to the tent.

Morgan walked over to the tent where the lamp was and picked up the lamp.

He asked, "Why use the lamp?"

Audrey wasn't very happy with Mal and got very annoyed by her presence.

"I wish we were on the isle" Mal accidentally blurred out as Ben(who was now with them), Carlos, Jay, Mal, Evie,Morgan and the other heroes were teleported to the isle near Dr Facilier's shop.

Morgan saw the cloaked figure Pooh mentioned earlier.

He cried, "We need to split up and apprehend that figure!"

The heroes ran after the figure, but were stopped when Mal and Evie looked in the shop and found Freddie.

Morgan asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I live here, dummy." Freddie laughed.

"How's our old 'friends' been doing?" Evie asked.

"Oh you know same old, just trying to keep my dad happy. I don't like living in his shadow even though it moves by itself " Freddie confessed.

"So is the anti-hero club still on?" Carlos asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, so just remember there are people here who want to be better than their parents. Can I come to Auradon with you?" Freddie begged once she raised her voice again.

"What about the shop?" Ben pointed out as the hades statue fell on the ground.

"My dad will be fine without me" Freddie reassured them as her 'shadow' friend was waiting in the background.

"So how do we get back?" Jay asked.

"Hold on a spell! We can't leave those heroes behind. We have helped them in the past and can't leave them in the mercy of HER when they survey the area" Mal urged.

Morgan asked, "Did you happen to see a cloaked figure with brown boots."

"They went towards Mal's old home" Freddie stated.

Morgan turned to Mal and asked, "Where's your old home at?"

"I'll show you" Mal said as she led the way.

The heroes came across Mal's old home and he muttered, "I hope we'll get the figure for interrogation."

"You can't find out who I am yet. It is fated for another time and place" was an echo.

Mal hit a sign which opened the entrance to her old home that once belonged to her mother.

"Mal, come with one companion." The voice ordered.

"Why?"

"Because two is enough " was the reply.

"And you do want to know why Pooh is split in half right?" They added.

5h agoMorgan said, "Anakin, I need you to stay out here. I can handle this two faced jackass."

Anakin asked, "What about you?"

Morgan said in a reassuring voice, "I'll make sure that the figure gets locked in a straight jacket."

So Morgan followed Mal upstairs.

"Welcome back, Mal. I suspect you want to help your friend to be put back together inside the book? Well, I don't have that device on me but you're welcome to ask Toffee to fix him" the figure offered

Using their inner magic, they opened a portal for Morgan.

"Oh and I'm only giving you one hint about me: I'm a 'She'" they added.

"Get out there, now!" Nick Wizard cried in her ear.

"That's my queue to leave. See you in the future, Morgan" the figure said in a playful voice as she used magic to teleport home.

"Do you want to find Toffee and get this friend back to normal?" Mal wondered.

"Don't worry, we'll do that. If we're meant to see that person in the future..." Morgan began.

"Then don't pursue them" Anakin finished through the built in speaker.

Morgan picked up a small glass slipper and he ran out asking Chad, "What's this about Chad?"

"A...clue?" Chad asked.

"I wish we were back in Auradon " Mal states then they were all teleported back to Auradon with Freddie and her 'friend'.

Morgan walked into the office of the Fairy Godmother.

He asked, "I found this in the Isle of the Lost. Why was it here?"

"It's a glass slipper. Oh... it must have been left there by my previous client. Or..." the Fairy Godmother began.

The glass slipper started shining in a powerful light and Chad with Morgan disappeared!

"Holy mackerel!" Anakin cried.

Ben asked as he saw the glass slipper on the floor, "How could this happen?"

He turned to Fairy Godmother and said, "We need to get the news to inform that Morgan and Chad are missing. We need missing posters put up and get the search parties on the line. Anakin you need to text mom about this."

Anakin nodded.

He started texting to his adopted family.

Anakin said, "I texted them. I have to report this to King Mickey."

"Good luck, Anakin" Mal said.

Anakin said, "Thanks."

He entered the portal and saw King Mickey and knelt to the ground and said, "My brother and Chad Charming have disappeared. I only found this clue."

He showed the glass slipper to the King brothers.

"Chip, Dale! We need you to analyse this slipper. We are aware that there is a portal on the isle, correct?" Mickey asked.

Anakin asked, "What?! What do you mean by that?!"

"Just answer the question, Damn it!" Chip cried.

"Yes, someone opened a portal there." Anakin replied.

"Morgan and Chad might be with lizard criminal Toffee from Star vs, being interrogated by him" Oswald proposed.

Anakin asked, "Should I let the others know?"

"Only a few. Some need to stay to make sure Ben and the main VKs are safe" Mickey stated.

Anakin answered, "Understood."

"Good luck"

The brothers smiled

Anakin went off to gather at least two people for his mission.

Anakin cried, "Ben! Keyblade Terra! I have to take at least two people with me."

Mal asked, "Why two?"

"Long story " Anakin replied.

"I can't. I have to make sure the neon lights balls goes well." Ben said, sadly.

"I'll come along." Anakin turned to see a familiar blue haired girl.

Keyblade Terra cried, "Aqua. What are you doing here?"

Aqua answered, "King Mickey sent me."

Aqua answered, "I followed a light and somehow it lead me to here. I also heard Mickey telling me to see Anakin Strife."

"So Mickey and Riku did rescue you!" Anakin exclaimed.

In the future...

Nick Wizard was trying to find someone who would fit as a 'Plan C or D'.

He came across a certain couple.

Coral cried, "Nick. What must we do?"

"Coral, good to see you again. Can you help me find the one known as 'Evil Morty' and 'Nova' please. They will be needed here as a backup. Once you find them, tell them to gather new villains that arise and watch the knights' progress as they grow up. Then.." he began as he wrote the rest of the instructions on paper.

"Give them this. If they need anymore 'horse power', go back then the time of Kingdom hearts Union X for extra training understand?" Nick Wizard finished.

"Thank you, sir but what about Kaito's Halfa plan?" Coral asked.

"Plans can be altered remember? You can still be here for that part but don't let the present day knights see you now as that could ruin the surprise" Nick Wizard replied.

"Ok, good luck. How wil I know to activate plan C?" Coral insisted.

Nick Wizard sighed.

"I'll send you a signal." he replied before leaving back to his own time.

Meanwhile in the secret cavern from the Goonies, Danyal and Grace were trying to see if Terra's report was accurate.

Danyal said, "There's no one there. Is it possible that Terra made an error?"

"We'll have to see. I'm curious to see what adventures occur in this world" Grace replied, in awe.

Danyal answered, "We're looking for a treasure of One-eyed Willy. It holds various treasures from the time of pirates."

As the heroes were about to proceed, they heard a ringtone doing the Spider-Man theme song.

She saw her phone with Spider-Man's icon.

She asked, "What is it this time?"

"Danyal, there is no Pooh Bear in that world. It's a trap!" Anakin cried.

Danyal asked, "What do we do now?"

"Well Pandora might be lurking around with the Paradox Queen so stay sharp. I have to make sure the events of 'Wicked World' still happens" Anakin replied.

Danyal said, "Understood."

Anakin said, "Oh crap! I forgot to mention my brother disappeared with Chad Charming

"Oh boy, hopefully he'll behave himself." Grace muttered.

Author's notes: Will the heroes find Morgan and Chad? Tune in next time.


	56. Episode CXXII (122): A Step in Time

**Disclaimer: If I was to own Disney or the Non-Disney material utilized this series would be real. Warning: the following episode contains implied self harm and a suicide attempt. If anyone who is offended by such content, then I truly apologize for this. If those who have any suicidal thoughts, you should seek help. Reader discretion is advised**.

Episode 122: A Step of Time

Within the black and white checkered floor of Cefn Coed Hospital was Morgan Marshall. He a young man in his early twenties with spiky black hair and hazel golden eyes. He was dressed in black clothes. He was pondering on how his life had spiraled downward since he was arrested for trying to numb his sorrow and he was condemned to serve his time for his actions.

He looked at his family picture that he brought with him and started praying that he would be freed from the belittling voices implanted in his mind.

The voices were saying in a hypnotic voice that sounded like his own, " _You're nothing more than a criminal. That's what you will always be. You're the reason your mother and stepbrother are dead_."

Morgan heard the door of his cell opening and he saw a bitter woman and he begged her in sorrow, "Do I get to see my dad?"

The woman replied in a tone of bitterness and carelessness, "No. You have assaulted my fellow workers and you have another family member lost. Your younger brother was in a forest last night and there's a good chance he's dead and you have only yourself to blame."

Morgan was in shock and he begged her eyes filling with tears of guilt, "This has to be a lie! Please let me call my dad!"

The woman slapped him away and snapped, "No. You're nothing more than a criminal. That's all you'll ever be. You have lost your chance to call your father because you attacked me."

Morgan heard a motherly tone telling him to wake up.

Morgan came to and found himself in the presence of a slender blonde haired girl with innocent eyes and she was dressed in a simple blue dress.

Morgan asked panicking of his surroundings, "Who are you? Where am I?"

The girl responded as she reassured him, "Calm down. My name is Ella."

Chad came to and asked, "What happened to us?"

"You two boys were found unconscious in the clearing. This is my late father's property." She replied.

Morgan started to hear a woman yelling for Ella.

Morgan asked, "Hey wait! What do we have to do?"

"Er you can help me if you'd like just stay out of sight out, ok?" She whispered in a concerned tone.

Morgan replied, "Got it."

He saw a woman with red hair dressed in green and Morgan started having flashbacks of his time in the mental hospital.

The woman was Madonna Tremaine. She was Ella's stepmother.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Tremaine asked.

Morgan answered, "Morgan."

"What are you doing here?" Mrs. Tremaine asked.

Morgan was about to say something, but Chad lied, "We are just tourists who lost our way. That kind lady made sure that we weren't badly hurt.""

"Hmm...ok. Why don't you two clean the floor while Ella is making breakfast?" Mrs. Tremaine asked with a sinister aura.

Chad said, "Why should we?"

Morgan was having a flashback about his first day in the mental hospital.

(Flashback March 15, 2012)

 _Morgan was struggling to get out of the straightjacket he was placed and a nurse with red hair and green eyes dressed in green scrubs said walking in the room._

 _She asked, "How's your first day? Feeling comfortable?"_

 _Morgan asked in a harsh tone, "Do I look bloody comfortable to you? I need to contact my dad. Please."_

 _The woman responded in a manipulative voice, "If you promise to not attack the staff for 30 days, I'll let you contact your father."_

(End of flashback)

Chad complained, "It's a pain in the-"

Morgan snapped at Chad, "It's called being responsible and thankful. So you can either help out or I can give you nightmares until 2039! Let's get moving."

"Fine." Chad gritted his teeth in anger.

As Morgan was picking up the floor he saw a cat looking down on a necklace that depicted a bat holding onto a topaz stone.

The cat tried to grab the necklace, but Morgan said, "Go away fluffy! Shoo!"

"Is that...?" Chad began.

The cat tried to play with Morgan's necklace, but he ran as heard the name Lucifer.

He saw Ella walking by and he noticed his scarred wrists that were faded and implied that he fought in a straightjacket and faded cuts were diagonally across his wrist as if it was from a razor blade or a piece of broken glass.

He covered them by unfolding his sleeves.

"I always hated that pesky cat." Ella sighed.

"Are you alright?" She added.

"Why are you called Ella and not Cinderella?" Morgan asked, defensively

Ella answered, "It is my real name. I was mocked for sleep near the fireplace when I was cold."

Morgan retorted, "Why do you live here with that selfish brat of a stepmother? She reminds me of a certain someone I won't mention due to bad memories."

Lady Tremaine said, "Morgan."

Morgan dreaded to face Tremaine because one of the patients lied about him attacking the other patients when he was trying to defend his necklace that his stepbrother gave him on his eighth birthday.

(Flashback March 17, 2012)

 _It had been two days since Morgan was transferred to the mental hospital and he was trying to eat his lunch, but some of the patients were spreading gossips about him and they were calling him names like Bat freak._

 _One of the patients noticed a necklace that depicted a bat holding a Topaz stone and cried, "I want that necklace now!"_

 _Morgan answered, "Back off brat! That was my stepbrother's!"_

 _The patient snapped, "Give me it!"_

 _Then a skirmish broke out and Morgan felt a powerful blow on his face._

 _One of the doctors asked, "What the bloody hell is going on?!"_

 _The boy wailed faking his sobs, "Marshall punched me!"_

 _Morgan tried to explain what really happened, but a nurse told him, "Marshall, if I hear another complaint you'll be in isolation even longer and you will not call your family ever."_

 _Morgan felt a bitter anger at this hospital._

 _Morgan snapped, "This hospital bloody sucks ass!"_

End of flashback.

Morgan walked over to Lady Tremaine as he tucked his bat necklace into his shirt.

Morgan said, "If this is about that hairball you call a cat, then you need to train that kitten to keep his claws off my neck."

She eyed him carefully as if she was calculating where to trust him or not.

"Nevermind my cat, You and your friend are meant to clean the floor. Chop, chop!" She insisted, in a irritated voice.

Chad asked whining, "Why?"

Morgan snapped at Chad, "Shut up snob!"

Meanwhile, Anakin was looking around trying to find his brother.

He asked, "Hey KH Terra any luck?"

KH Terra answered, "Still no!"

Aqua asked, "From what I heard, the guy we're looking for was serving a sentence for substance abuse and he escaped from a Loony bin. The thing I don't get is what lead him to escape. Any ideas?"

"Anakin, who on earth are we trying to find?" Aqua asked

Anakin answered, "My older brother Morgan. I found out that he was incarcerated in a mental hospital for being an addict to drugs and alcohol."

Anakin felt a sense of despair as he said, "I just hope that he doesn't lose his mind wherever he is."

Back in the Cinderella world, it was later that night and Chad was exhausted and asked, "Why are we here?"

Morgan was looking around and he saw Ella walking down the stairs in her mother's pink dress.

Lady Tremaine said to Ella about her dress, "It would be an insult to take you to the palace dressed in these old rags."

Ella said, "But it's my mother's dress."

Tremaine was inches closer to Ella as she said, "Oh... Sorry to have to tell you, but you're mother's taste was questionable. This "thing" is so old-fashioned, it's practically falling to pieces."

Tremaine tugged harshly the sleeve of Ella's dress causing the sleeve to rip completely.

Morgan started gritting his teeth harshly as he tried to keep his anger at bay.

The stepsisters joined in ripping the dress and insulting Ella.

Lady Tremaine said, "I will not have anyone associate my daughters with you. It would ruin their prospects to be seen arriving with a ragged servant girl. Because that is what you are, and that is what you will always be. Now mark my words, you shall not go to the ball!"

Morgan started having flashbacks of when he was told that he was nothing more than a criminal.

Morgan had enough and he lunged at Lady Tremaine and he started punching the woman in the face as he snapped, "You're a bloody bitch that deserves to feel what I feel!"

He was unaware that his scarred wrists were being exposed and he was about to punch Lady Tremaine in the eyes, when Ella pulled him away exposing his necklace and Tremaine took the necklace.

She said, "So that's why my cat attacked you."

She threw the necklace and it broke off the stone this caused Morgan to run to the necklace and he felt tears of anguish falling down his face and Lady Tremaine with her daughters left.

Morgan flew away into the garden in sorrow.

"You are definitely the B word!" Chad cried at his technically future grandmother.

As Ella was mourning in the garden, Morgan looked at his broken necklace as he felt tears of sorrow welding in his eyes.

Morgan started to have a flashback.

(Flashback March 21, 2012)

 _Morgan had enough of everything as he felt that everyone has turned against him as he tied one end of the sheet to a higher point. The other end was tied like a noose as Morgan placed it around his neck and he jumped off the bed hoping for an escape from the harsh cruel reality._

 _Yet his neck didn't break, but felt a strangling sensation and the orderlies rushed to his room and cut him down. He felt as if the force was going against him as he blacked out._

(End of flashback)

When Ella gave an old woman some milk, the old woman revealed herself as the Fairy Godmother.

Ella walked over to the despairing Morgan and she saw the cuts and scars on his wrists.

She asked, "What happened to your wrists?"

Morgan answered trying to fight his tears, "I did this. I tried to get out of a straightjacket that I was placed in for trying to protect my necklace. It was my late stepbrother's."

He started sobbing in sorrow and Chad asked, "What happened to him?"

Morgan responded as images of bad memories of the mental hospital were flashing in his mind's eyes, "He's dead. I turned to substances to get away from my pain, but I was arrested and sent to a mental hospital for that. Within a week I felt an empty feeling and I wanted to contact my dad, but I couldn't and when I found out my brother was found barely alive in the forest, I was told that I was the reason my mother, stepbrother, and younger brother were dead. I even tried to take my life, but I was cut down and put in a restraint chair. That was when I met Nick. I was promised I'd see my family again and told me the news about my brother being dead. So I became Father Mordred a man who has stolen and destroyed lives, but when I found out my brother was alive this whole time I wanted nothing more than to be a better man and older brother."

Morgan started sobbing in Ella's arms and said, "Now I'm just a broken bat, I don't know why the bat spirit would pick a criminal like me."

"Because you are misunderstood like the bat and you're trying to make sure your second chance or new beginning is worth while, young one." the Fairy Godmother stated.

Chad said, "You know I read a book about a dark knight who went on a journey to fight the criminal underworld after his parents were killed and the mentor told the knight that, "Will The will is everything. If you make yourself more than just a man, if you devote yourself to an ideal, you become something else entirely." My point is that you still have people who support you. You still have your adopted family and friends. It's time we prepare for the ball."

Fairy Godmother fixed Morgan's necklace as if the throwing never happened.

Fairy Godmother told Morgan, "This necklace now has the ability to play a very high frequency that only bats can hear and this will allow you to release swarms of bats to frighten those who have done you wrong and it can transform you into one so your escapes will be easier."

Chad said, "How come he gets an upgrade and I don't?"

Morgan said, "Chad, the reason I get upgrades is because, I'm one of the Chosen Children of Disney representing the element of rebirth."

"You don't need powers, Chad." The fairy Godmother stated, sternly.

The Fairy Godmother used her on Ella giving her a coach, a carriage and a blue dress completed with glass slippers.

Morgan said, "I'll be your bodyguard Ella."

"What can I be?" Chad asked.

Morgan said, "You're gonna help me with the protection."

"Ok." Chad sighed.

"Remember to come home before midnight when spell is broken and Chad... behave. There's something...interesting in your future." the Fairy Godmother states as she chose her words carefully .

The heroes made it to the castle and as Ella was dancing with the Prince William he preferred the name Kit, Morgan noticed the Grand Duke looking at him in suspicion.

The Grand Duke was a very different man from his animated counterpart as he worried more about the future of the kingdom to further his own power not caring for the king's or Prince Kit's wishes.

He felt suspicious to Morgan and he felt a twinge of hate as he heard Morgan's voice as it was of a Welsh accent.

Morgan said to Chad, "Do me a favor. Make sure you keep an eye on Ella if anything happens to me."

"Ok, Morgan" Chad stated with determination.

'After all she is my mother.' he thought.

Morgan walked into a garden and he was trying to find a way to punish Lady Tremaine and the Grand Duke and he called Doctor Igor Hugo of Anaheim Asylum and told him to throw the stepmother and stepsisters as well as the Grand Duke into the asylum so they'd "feel" what he "felt" during his time in the mental hospital.

He heard a powerful chime as the time was midnight.

"Ella! Run!" Chad cried.

Morgan flew faster into the air and he saw the pumpkin shrinking as he heard the cries of help from the mother and future son.

Morgan summoned a scythe like weapon that had a bat motif and he cried raising it to cut the pumpkin, "Get to the sides!"

With his power he sliced the pumpkin in two and the two trapped were safely freed and thee spell broke, but a single glass slipper was on Ella's foot.

Chad asked as he was removing pumpkin residue all over him, "What took you so long Batman? Did your Robin get kidnapped?"

Morgan said in a firm tone, "We have go back to the house."

They ran in the direction of the family house as the Tremaine family rode the carriage the the house.

Morgan said with sincerity in his voice, "Ella, you deserved this wonderful night. I have to take of some things tomorrow night. It's time we rest for the night."

"Ok, good luck boys." Ella whispered, graciously.

The very next day, the king announced to find the mysterious owner of the glass slipper and make her Prince Kit's wife and queen.

Ella was overjoyed with the news, but to her surprise the glass slipper was in Lady Tremaine's hand as the old woman asked, "Looking for this? Now tell me, where's that boy with the bat?"

Chad said, "He's not here, but you can rest assure that you will be getting what's coming to you."

Lady Tremaine smashed the glass slipper in a rage at the answer.

Ella asked, "Why... Why are you so cruel? I don't understand it... I've tried to be kind to you-"

Lady Tremaine scoffed, "You? Kind to me?"

Ella answered, "Yes!"

Chad agreed, "And no one deserves to be treated as you have treated her or me and my friend Morgan. Why do it? Why?!"

Lady Tremaine answered as anger boiled over, "Why? Because you are young, and innocent, and...good! And I-!"

In frustration, she locked up Ella and Chad into the room and stormed out.

Lady Tremaine came to the castle that night to talk to the Grand Duke unaware that Morgan was following her she had the broken glass slipper in her possession.

Lady Tremaine asked, "I want you to make sure the prince doesn't find the mystery girl because she's nothing more than a servant of my household."

"This is your final warning." Said a voice.

Morgan stepped out of the shadows and he walked to the table and he said in a low tone, "Here's the ultimatum for you two. If you don't free Ella and Chad, there will be a carriage leading to a very terrible place and it's for the criminally insane."

Grand Duke ordered the guards and they grabbed Morgan. Morgan's wings unfolded as a way to emphasize how serious he was.

Morgan snarled as he felt rage boiling in his mind, "You both have until I come back to your household Lady Tremaine."

The guards dragged Morgan and the Grand Duke said, "These wings are remarkable. I will have my men remove them and I can have them for myself."

He turned to the guards and said, "Lock him in the dungeon."

The prince turned up moments later as Morgan was struggling with the guards.

He asked, "What is all this about?"

Morgan snapped, "Ask the Grand Duke. He and that bitter old snake have been given an ultimatum! If they don't free Ella and Chad, they'll feel what I felt when I was locked up! Did I mention that Duke wants to remove my wings for himself!"

"Is this true Duke?!" The prince demanded.

Grand Duke tried to lie, but Morgan released a high frequency that bats would hear much to the guards' panic as they saw swarms of bats flying in the night sky and started to attack at the guards.

Lady Tremaine said seeing this, "I forbid Ella and Chad from leaving my house!"

Swarms of bats fluttered into the room causing the Grand Duke to cower in fear.

Morgan snarled as he looked at Lady Tremaine trying to get the bats away from her, "I forbid you from lying to Prince-"

He turned to the Prince and asked, "What's your name?"

Prince Kit responded, "Kit, but my real name is William."

Morgan retorted, "That sounds a little immature. Why not the nickname Liam?"

The Prince agreed and Morgan said turning his attention to Lady Tremaine, "You have no right to dictate Ella! You have no right to do anything now."

Lady Tremaine said furiously, "I'm her mother so I-"

Morgan shouted, "WRONG! A mother or stepmothers are obligated to care for the stepchild as much as their own. You're not God, you're not a saint, hell you're not even a mother, you're just a spiteful bitch that needs to pay the price for your actions."

"Guards, arrest the Tremaine ladies!" The prince ordered

Grand Duke cried, "You can't marry a country girl Your Highness."

Prince Liam snapped, "It's Liam. Guards arrest the Grand Duke for his part."

"And I can marry who I want." he added as the guards arrested the duke and Lady Tremaine.

Morgan freed Ella and Chad. then Prince Liam offered the glass slipper he had for her to try on.

The slipper fit on Ella's foot.

Once Ella was married with her lover, Morgan saw a carriage for Lady Tremaine, the stepsisters, and the Grand Duke.

Morgan saw an opportunity to humiliate the four.

He demanded the four to take off their shoes and strip to their undergarments the four complied.

Lady Tremaine asked, "What's all this?"

Morgan answered, "You're going to do a more family friendly version of the walk of atonement from a series called Game of Thrones. Basically, you guys are going to walk barefooted in your undergarments and with signs on your necks of what you did."

He placed on the neck of Lady Tremaine a sign saying, "I abuse my stepdaughter. I care only about myself."

Duke's sign said, "I thirst for power."

The stepsisters got "We hate stepsisters. We're spoiled and selfish."

Morgan stated, "When I yell shame three times and ring the bell people are gonna call you names and you'll learn that I don't take kindly to people like you four."

Grand Duke asked whining, "How long is it?"

The carriage to the asylum was four miles and Morgan said, "Let us begin."

The four villains marched as Morgan called, "Shame! Shame! Shame!"

He rang the bell as he repeated "shame" three times and rang the bell for every step the four were taking in the humiliating walk, people started yelling names like, "Snake! Liars! Disgrace! Traitors!"

The four villains continued walking lowering their heads as the crowds were starting to pelt rotten tomatoes and booing at the four as the name calling became increasingly to expletives much to Morgan's delight.

The four reached the carriage and were taken to Anaheim Asylum, but not before Morgan handed the head doctor some hypnotic tapes for their "therapy".

The fairy godmother appeared and said, " It's time to you and Chad to go home. Chad keep the lesson you learned here so you can have a beneficial future for yourself and your family."

A portal was opened and Morgan went in first.

"Wait, what about the potential of me becoming king?" Chad asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. I can't tell you what happens, now go!" The fairy godmother urged.

The duo woke up and found themselves back in Auradon.

Chad said to his mother who looked at him in concern, "I'm so sorry for all the times I was acting like a jackass. Morgan was able to help me understand that you worked really hard to get to where you are now."

Morgan said getting up, "When I was with him, I thought my bad memories of my time in the mental hospital were going to plague me, but you Cinderella or Ella have helped me remember that I still have a reason to keep living and continue to be a better man."

Anakin received a text message from his adopted brother it said, "Morgan's in the Auradon recovery room."

"Well Morgan's been found." Anakin stated with relief.

Paradox Queen was lurking in the shadows and wait for the neon ball to get closer in order to help CJ with her plan.

Aqua asked, "I never been to Auradon, what's' it like?"

"It's beautiful. With different kingdoms. I know you visited Aurora' s home, Snow White's world, Cinderella, Hercules and even Minnie before it became Disney Castle. It's basically all the Disney worlds combined into one place." Anakin explained.

Anakin said, ,"There's a Neon Light Ball going on. My adopted brother was wondering if you guys should pay a visit."

Aqua said, "Sounds fun."

Meanwhile CJ was waiting for the command to strike.

She asked, "What's the plan again?"

"Steal the carpet and knight suit when everyone is distracted. I'll help with the rest." Pandora whispered.

"Only Freddie is aware that I'm here." CJ reminded her.

Author's Notes: looks like Anakin, KH Terra, and Aqua are in for a surprise. Will they stop CJ from carrying out the theft? Tune in next episode.


	57. Episode CXXIII (123): A New Hope

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the material utilized in this episode. This episode is in honor of the original Star Wars trilogy's 40th anniversary. This is also dedicated in loving memory of Carrie Fisher.**

Episode 123: A New Hope

As the Neon Ball was going on the Auradon residents were being shrunk, Anakin heard a familiar tune that played during a sunset in a desert planet.

Anakin sprinted to the source and found CJ holding the sword of Star Wars as if she was taunting him.

She teased, "Hey Jedi brat! I'll make a parley with you. If you can hand over your lightning sword, I'll reverse this incident."

Anakin took out his katana lightsaber as he snarled, "You want my sword, you'll have to pry them from my cold dead hands bitch!"

Aqua and KH Terra were behind CJ.

KH Terra said in a calm tone, "You CJ are in violation of the World Order Act. We already banished two of your allies and if you surrender yourself and the Sword of Star Wars now, we'll spare your life."

"Ha! You can't touch me. I'm important to the story, idiots. You know it too, Anakin" CJ scoffed, playfully.

Anakin lunged for the sword trying to tug it from CJ.

CJ dodged while smirking.

"You need a little bit of 'Enlightenment' before facing me at the end of this party." CJ said, hauntingly.

Anakin growled.

"You know how this party ends?" KH Terra asked, in bewilderment.

"Yes, CJ joins the party at the end Zevon is sent back to the Isle" Anakin muttered.

"Spoilers, Jedi. Really? You really do know how to ruin a surprise but... it won't be exactly the way you remember " CJ stated, mysterious as her voice echoed.

Anakin charged at her just as a portal appeared in front of her and he was sent into the unknown.

"Guys, where's Carlos and the others?" Jordan asked minutes after CJ went away to carry out stage two: find the king.

Morgan was looking around from a above the floor hoping to find Ben.

Ben was outside looking for Mal and her friends when he was snatched away and tied up backstage.

Morgan muttered at the panicking crowd, "God almighty..."

"Morgan, have you seen The other VK and AKs?" Freddie asked.

Morgan answered, "So far no sign of Ben."

KH Terra said as he and Aqua were dragging a bound and gagged Ally, "Anakin has disappeared."

Morgan asked, "WHAT?!"

He ripped the gag off Ally's mouth and snapped as he had a shadowy fire in his hand, "You better tell me where the hell my brother is or so God help me I'll rip your-"

Belle cried in a scolding manner, "Morgan Benedict Marshall! You do not threaten brutality."

Morgan grabbed the bound girl off the floor and said as his voice was rising in a flaring rage, "Let's try this again. Where's my brother?!"

Ally retorted, "I'm not telling pretty boy."

"Guys, I think Mal is outside fighting someone " Evie pointed out some time after Zevon had stolen the family jewels.

Zevon placed the jewels on the snake staff he was only that once belonged to Jafar

Mal snapped, "That's it!"

She released a fireball at Zevon.

Zevon used the staff to fly into the air.

Morgan started to follow Zevon as he flew using his powerful bat wings and snarled, "Give back that staff asshole!"

"No, I'm going to make sure everyone remembers me!" Zevon cried.

"Who are you again?" Jordan asked.

"I'm Zevon, Son of the great Yzma!" Zevon cried.

Morgan asked, "Do you know where my brother is?"

Zevon answered, "Never heard of him."

Morgan summoned his scythe and slashed Jafar's staff!

Morgan snapped as he was trying to slash the staff, "You better tell me the truth or I'll rip your arms off with that staff!"

"That was my dad's!" Jay cried in despair.

Morgan asked as he was defending himself, "How can I threaten this little brat?! My brother has disappeared!"

"Now, now, there's no need for violence. This is a party after all and you don't want to give into the dark side" Zevon reminded him.

"Also, are you aware of how this event plays out? Ben is captured, CJ reveals him and Mal manages to save him, right? Well one of my inside friends is listening to everything and they know you're not who you appear to be" He added, coolly.

"Mal, if you say you love me instead I'll let him go" Zevon offered Mal as he managed to capture Morgan with the jewels' magic.

Mal started to think of something and said, "If I do so, will you free Morgan and Ben?"

"Why,of course, my lady" Zevon replied.

Mal started thinking of something and she said, "Take me instead of Morgan and Ben."

She approached to Zevon and said as her void was shaking, "You have my word."

Zevon smiled and released the two prisoners as Mal dropped to her knees with her hands on her face as Morgan flew over to the crying Mal as he said, "Listen Mal I casted a spell to make sure that your spirit would not break."

Zevon used a levitation spell on Morgan and threw him to a nearby tree causing Morgan to yell in agony as his wings and back landed against the tree trunk.

Mal pleaded, "Wait!"

Ben screamed, "Mal!"

Zevon used a portal and threw Mal into it.

Zevon said as he walked to the portal, "Later losers!"

Ben started crying in guilt and Morgan got up as KH Terra said, "Hey Morgan."

Morgan asked as he held his hand behind his back, "Did you get the answer from Ally?"

"All I was told was that CJ is here" KH Terra replied

Morgan asked, "What?! Where?!"

Meanwhile on the harsh unforgiving sands of the planet Tattooine; a young man who was of nineteens years old with brown hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in white.

He was walking in the course sands when he came across a slender young boy who looked as if he was seventeen years old with disheveled dark brown hair and he was lying facedown dressed in navy blue and within inches away from his hands was a hilt of that looked as if it was from a katana.

He cried in a concerned tone, "Uncle Owen, you need to come here."

His uncle came out and helped carry the boy inside

Anakin came to and he asked as he looked around the place with his vision clearing and he saw a grey haired man with blue eyes, "What the hell? Where-"

Owen said reassuring the boy, "My name is Owen Lars. You were found unconscious and Luke has to get two droids to help around the moisture farm. What's your name?"

When Strife heard the words moisture farm he said in his thoughts, "I've been sent to Tattooine, but when? Oh well, I'll use my cover name."

The boy responded, "Artorius Dawnrider. Though I prefer Arthur."

"Well, hello Arthur. how did you manage to get yourself all the way out here?" Owen asked, curiously.

Arthur answered, "I was trying to get a thief who stole a sword that is vital to a culture and as I tried to grab the sword I was sent to a portal into the unknown."

"can't believe the mystic stuff caught up to us" Owen muttered.

Arthur asked, "What'd you say?"

Owen lied, "Nothing."

He looked around and asked, "Can you help me with the droid selecting."

Arthur answered, "All right."

Arthur muttered in his thoughts, "Maybe if I meet up with Luke I might find a way back home to Auradon."

Meanwhile back in Auradon, Morgan slammed Ally to the wall as he snarled, "STOP WASTING MY BLOODY TIME! Do you hear me? I want to know where CJ is now if you don't tell me, I'll lock you into a nightmare and you'll be begging me to release you. Now where is Callista Jane Hook?"

CJ swung into the party on a rope.

"CJ has arrived and I have your precious king!" She announced as she pulled in the rope to reveal Ben tied to it and hanging from the ceiling.

"CJ, why are you doing this?!" Freddie cried.

"Because I want to and I want to make my dad and siblings proud" CJ stated.

"If that is true then I'm not helping anymore " Freddie remarked.

"Fine, former friend. Zevon!" CJ cried.

"My companion awaits me, see you soon Mal" Zevon winked as he went off to join CJ.

You might be thinking 'Doesn't Zevon normally get aressted and sent back to the isle while CJ randomly joins the party at the end and then does her own treasure hunt in one of the books'?

Yeah, technically.

You see, CJ and Zevon were pretty prepared this time and had Harriet's crew waiting for him in New Orleans.

So instead of getting aressted, Zevon and CJ battled the VK and AKs before they retreated to New Orleans to regroup and wait for Uma's signal.

"Well that was anticlimactic " Freddie sighed.

Morgan punched a nearby wall in a rage as CJ and her squad got away.

He turned to KH Terra and asked, "Was anyone else with Anakin at the time of his disappearance?!"

"Do I sense that someone is in need of a wish?" Jordan suggest.

Morgan said, "Yes. I'm allowed three wishes. Is that correct?"

"Yes but use them wisely. Since Mal made a wish by accident before " Jordan warned.

Master Yen Sid said to Morgan, "Morgan, as I was studying the powers of the Scythe of Rebirth I discovered these two Pokémon balls. I think they're yours."

The balls fell on the floor causing two Noivern to appear and they flew to Morgan as they cried in unison, "Morgan!"

Morgan turned around the the bat Pokémon were in front of him.

One of the Noivern said introducing himself, "I'm Lugosi, this is my brother Roxburgh. We're your Pokémon Partners. We can help you in times of trouble."

Morgan asked, "So you guys are my protectors?"

Roxburgh said, "Bingo! That's right. Now if you need me or Lugosi we'll wait in our Pokémon balls that you have."

Morgan turned to the lamp and said in a solemn tone, "I wish to find my brother."

The lamp started to glow in immense power.

Morgan stated, "Any volunteers?"

KH Terra ran with Aqua and the trio were transported to where CJ sent Anakin.

Back in Tattooine, Luke and Arthur were at the droid auction.

Arthur muttered, "Why am I here?"

He noticed a golden protocol droid and he muttered, "C3PO. What's he doing here?"

"Hello, I'm C3PO. Do I...know you?" The famous gold droid asked.

Arthur answered, "Uh...no."

R2-D2 beeped as if saying, "You're a bad liar. I remember you're that boy with the katana lightsaber."

Arthur looked in confusion.

3PO answered, "He's saying you had a katana lightsaber. I don't know what he's talking about."

"Saber? Oh..." Arthur realised feeling embarrassed.

Luke asked as he turned to Arthur, "What's he talking about?"

Arthur answered, "It's nothing mate. Let's take the droids before it gets too dark."

Arthur looked ahead and saw his older brother accompanied by KH Terra and Aqua.

Arthur cried, "Morgan!"

They were in his line of vision but were too far away to hear him as his voice was taken by the wind.

Arthur ran to his older brother's group!

Luke asked "Arthur! Have you gone psychotic?"

Arthur wasn't hearing Luke as he rushed to the group.

"You hear something?" Aqua asked.

Morgan looked ahead and smiled.

"I found him" he sighed with relief.

KH Terra asked, "Does this mean we get back to Auradon?"

Arthur and Morgan's group started to hear a maniacal hysterical laughing as he heard a voice that was smooth, but had a maniacal tone, "Don't bet on the lamp Bat-freak. If you want Ben or Mal to live, you'll have to accompany Luke."  
Luke walked over to the spot of a familiar sunset scene.

The main Star Wars theme played in the background.

Back in Auradon, Adam asked in concern, "Should the boys be home by now? What's taking so long?"

Belle assured him, "Those three will be found."

Lumière heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" he called.

A voice of concern answered,"Doug. I came here to inform some news about Anakin and Morgan. I was walking around the new gallery for Star Wars and Anakin's heritage. I saw a small thing on the floor. I have a feeling that it's a message. "

Adam pressed a button on the hologram and a holographic Nick Wizard as he taunted, "Hiya losers! How many heroes were able to find the little rat named Anakin? One stupid Bat-freak."

Adam felt a rage surging, "You're one to insult pillager of worlds. Tell me where Anakin and Morgan are."

"Why worry? They'll find their way back to you. Someone has to help Ben keep Auradon running." Nick Wizard tutted.

"Honestly, I wonder why you were royalty in the first place, BEAST" he rolled his eyes.

Adam got agitated over hearing his old persona name.

"Honey, easy" Belle attempted to calm him down.

"Now, then what was the point of this message again? Oh yeah:

'Upon the planet of suns two, is the son of your friend's namesake. In time a battle will be wage to prevent a very dark age. Some time ago the timeline was accidentally merged but one that effect is gone, yet they remember bits and pieces of things but don't look into it for long. So don't persue the young pirate girl, the young king is to blame. He said he'd bring all the VKs to Auradon but his promise wasn't totally fulfilled, a young daughter of the sea witch and her crew will want revenge for if a promise is not kept, this story will have no end that is milled.

I can't rhyme anything with fulfilled. Anyway, there's your riddle, don't go after CJ or you'll ruin the destined events." Nick Wizard said, cryptically.

Adam said, "In case you forgotten I adopted Anakin and Morgan as my sons. Mark my words, you will pay for all the hell you caused one of these days."

Nick Wizard laughed and he broke the connection.

Morgan asked, "Why are we here still?!"

R2-D2 played the message from a cloaked woman.

The woman told Obi Wan about the times with her father.

She finished, "Help me Obi Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope."

"Who's that?" Like asked while Arthur and Morgan gasped.

KH Terra said, "She looks like a princess. I know she's not one of the Princesses of Heart."

"Terra." Aqua said through gritted teeth in annoyance to shut him up.

Morgan asked, "Oh crap! Wasn't anyone watching Uncle Owen?!"

The heroes returned to the house only to find the house in smoke and a couple of burning corpses.

KH Terra muttered at the site, "Sweet Jesus..."

Arthur looked in a state of shock and asked, "Where do we go now?"

"You'll have to come with me for safety" Obi-wan stated.

Arthur asked, "Are you sure?"

Obi-Wan led them to a sacred sanctuary to train with the saber.

Arthur asked Morgan feeling uneasy, "How long must we wait here. I have a feeling we're being watched."

"Only a few hours or days. Depends on when Luke gets the hang of his saber" Morgan replied.

"Shouldn't we try to find that sword thing that person stole?" Aqua reminded them.

Luke started using the lightsaber.

Arthur said to KH Terra, "I bet Luke's gonna fail at this."

KH Terra retorted, "Never underestimate the Joker."

Arthur answered back imitating Mark Hamill's Joker, "Why so serious Terry boy?"

He laughed hysterically as the Joker would.

"Guys don't distract him!" Aqua hissed.

To Arthur's shock, Luke accidentally ricocheted a laser blast towards him.

Arthur said, "Watch where you're aiming Padawan Eraqus."

Morgan muttered, "Ooooh!"

"Don't mention our master like that!" KH Terra hissed.

"You must not distract him, he has to progress naturally and you two idiots are not helping" Obi-wan pointed out.

"I suggest talking to the rebellion leader for whatever you're looking for, boys" He added.

Arthur asked, "Though where can we find that guy?"

"Dantooine." Obi-Wan replied.

Arthur said, "All right. How do we get there? Gummi Ship?"

"What's a gimmick ship?" Obi-Wan asked, in bewilderment.

Aqua said, "Excuse me for a moment."

She took Arthur to a location and said, "What the hell is wrong with you? You need to learn to keep your mouth shut."

"You have forgot that other characters must not know a lot about our weapons and equipment. Plus, I've never seen this 'Gummi ship'. Are you two high or something? Start acting like Jedi if you want this adventure to work!" Aqua pointed out, in annoyance.

Arthur and Aqua walked back to the location.

Arthur said to Obi-Wan, "Sorry about my attitude. My mum would be appalled by this. Anyway what I need to ask is how can we get to Dantooine so my team and I can find what we seek out."

"You will need an actual ship. But you'll have to try to convince Mr Solo to take you there" Obi-Wan replied, wisely with a hint of a sigh.

Arthur said, "Thanks."

He walked over to Han Solo and asked, "I was wondering if you can take mer and my team to Dantooine so I can find what I look for."

"If I do this, we'd have to do everything imaginable to avoid the empire, got it?" Hans stated, matter-of-factually.

Arthur said, "understood."

"Ok, then. Chewy, we going on a space trip" Hans cheered.

Obi-Wan nodded and took the heroes to a bar to meet Han Solo.

"Do you guys need a ride away from the empire " Hans asked.

Arthur answered, "Yes."

"We need to find Princess Leia, can you help us please?" Obi-Wan asked.

Chewy, Hans' wookie furry friend convinced Hans to agree to the mission.

"Alright but we'll need to find a way to contact her" Hand pointed out, in a serious tone.

Morgan asked, "How can we do that? We don't have any indications or leads on where she is."

Arthur suggested, "We can interrogate one of the stormtroopers."

Morgan stated, "We could blow our cover."

"You mean the mind trick?" Morgan asked.

Arthur answered, "Yeah. This could work."

"Just be careful. " Han warned him.

Arthur asked the stormtrooper, "Do you by any chance know of Princess Leia Organa?"

"Princess Leia... why do YOU want to know?" The solider asked.

Obi-Wan said, "You don't need to know? You will answer his question."

"She is in the Death Star, captured by Darth Vader" the solider replied.

Arthur cried, "Oh yeah!"

Morgan asked, "So you'll take us?"

"Yes" Hans replied.

Chewy agreed in roaring sounds.

Our heroes were taken to the Millennium Falcon and Arthur muttered, "Wish dad were here, he'd be ecstatic."

Aqua asked, "What'd you say?"

"Our dad wished he could be on this very ship when he was younger" Morgan replied.

Obi-Wan asked, "What happened to him?"

Arthur confessed sadly, "He died of a heart attack last year."

"Oh...I'm sorry " Luke said, sympathically.

Arthur stated, "At least I still have a reason to be alive."

"Yeah" Aqua agreed, quietly.

Han said, "Let's go people."

Then he activated the hyperdrive.

Arthur cried, "Whoooo! This is awesome!"

Our heroes landed and disembarked on Dantooine.

Arthur said, "We need to be cautious, enemies can attack us at any moment."

"I thought Obi-wan said the REBELS are here" Hans stated with a annoyed expression.

Arthur laughed, nervously.

"Correct, let's go let them know we're friendly" He said, timidly.

Arthur tracked down the base by scouting ahead and he found out the base was empty.

He said running back to the heroes, "Guys, it's empty."

Morgan muttered, "Goddamn it!"

He asked Obi-Wan, "Where do we go from here?"

Aqua said, "We should try to rescue Princess Leia. Maybe she'll tell us where the base is."

Arthur started having a flashback

(Flashback 2007)

Arthur was watching A New Hope with his parents and he was watching the scene where Luke was rescuing Leia.

(End of flashback)

Arthur said, "Oi! I found out where Leia might be. She's being held in the Death Star!"

"Then let's go!" Hans urged.

The heroes activated the hyper speed and landed on the dock of the Death Star.

The heroes had to hide from the stormtroopers.

"We need a plan" Aqua whispered.

"We need someone to stay on the ship so we can get away fast. You two need to stay put since keyblades and light sabers don't mix" Morgan suggested in a low voice.

Aqua and KH Terra said, "We'll wait here."

"We just have to find Leia while blending in" Morgan reminded everyone.

Morgan saw stormtroopers heading to him.

He said, "We'll have to pull a Wizard of Oz by disguising ourselves as the troopers."

They jumped a group of storm troopers and took their outfits.

Arthur muttered, "God this armor sucks."

Morgan said to Arthur as if chastising him, "Stop complaining and follow me."

They went through the ship with Luke and managed to find Leia in a holding cell.

Arthur asked, "Where do we go now?"

"We need to get the droids to the rebellion. They've already destroyed my home" Leia urged.

Arthur asked Morgan, "You know where they are?"

Morgan replied, "They're on the Millennium Falcon."

So they raced back to the ship to escape the Death Star and warn the rebellion

Arthur cried as he noticed stormtroopers, "Bloody Hell! We got ourselves a fight!"

Leia fired a blaster leading to a garbage chute.

She stated, "Someone's going to have save our skins into the garbage chute fly boy!"

Arthur having seen the story jumped in following his older brother.

Luke went after them as well.

Arthur looked in horror as he noticed the walls closing as he started freaking out in a panic.

To the heroes' victory R2 shut down the garbage compact before our heroes would be crushed.

Arthur was still having as he muttered, "Am I dead?"

"You're alive" Hans replied.

Arthur sighed with relief.

Before the heroes would leave they saw Obi-Wan Kenobi smiling at Luke and Arthur he raised his lightsaber and was struck down by Darth Vader.

Arthur start feeling tears welding in his eyes, as he was trying to avenge the man's death. Unfortunately, his older brother was holding him with his firm grasp and the man partially sedated him.

The group dragged Arthur to the ship, after his foolish attempt to fight DARTH VADER of all people, as they tried to escape his grasp and reach the rebellion for back up since R2-D2 had the plans to the Death Star.

Arthur felt tears welding in his eyes.

"It wasn't in vain, Arthur but try to keep it together ok? We need to focus on the mission before we mourn" Morgan said, gently.

It was his way of getting his brother to remember all three movies together.

Arthur remembered the scene and he said, "The base is at Yavin 4."

Hans sped to the destination and the rebels assured them that the ghost crew seen in 'Star wars Rebels' survived being in Thrawn's clutches before pressing on to other matters.

"Do you have the plans?" The general asked.

Leia answered, "Yes."

Morgan stated, "General. My team and I are looking for a sword."

"A sword? Do you know what it looks like?" General Dodonna asked.

Arthur started to hear a low humming sound.

It seemed to be another ship nearby.

The medium-sized orange ship landed near the rebel base.

Out came a familiar person wearing dark clothes: Shadow Magpie.

Arthur took out his katana lightsaber as he asked, "What do you want bird brain?"

"A deal; it's fair and simple to understand if you're willing to listen." she replied.

Arthur said, "I don't make deals with villains."

"Maybe you should consider it, kid" Hans suggested.

"Is anyone willing to hear this person out?" Dondonna asked in a very annoyed tone.

Arthur said, "All right. Spit it out bird brain."

"In exchange for the rebellion winning the war against the empire, you have to give me the sword as soon as you find. Since you won't be taking part in the battle will you?" Shadow Magpie asked.

Arthur started considering the deal.

C3PO came out of a building holding the sword holding the Star Wars world symbols.

Shadow Magpie said, "Hand it over Tin Man ripoff!"

"I have no idea what this 'tin man' is but you do not order me around like that!" C3PO cried.

Then he turned to face Luke.

"Master Luke, what should I do with this?" He asked, ironically.

Luke stated, "I think the sword should be given."

Shadow Magpie said, "Good."

Luke warned, "But with the condition that Morgan and his brother with his team are left alone."

"Well that seals the deal. Hand it over" Shadow Magpie replied.

The sword was thrown to Shadow Magpie and the ground started rumbling and Arthur cried, "I wish we were back in Auradon!"

They were instantly teleported back inside Auradon Prep.

Although the world of Star Wars lost its light.

Arthur AKA Anakin, Morgan, Terra and Aqua appeared in Auradon Prep.

Anakin opened his eyes and saw the magic sparks fade away in front of him.

"Well that was fast." He said in embarrassment.

"It saved our lives, Bro. Although I hope Luke and the rebellion are ok" Morgan wondered.

In Traverse town, Luke, Leia, Chewy, Hans and the rebellion appeared in the main entrance area.

However the classic Star Wars villains plus Thrawn and the Empire appeared somewhere else.

Sidious asked, "So Shadow Magpie what's your proposition?"

"I need your help to capture the remaining Jedi and rebellion for Nick Wizard. That way there will be even less allies for the Knights and Rouges" Shadow Magpie offered.

Thrawn smiled, "How much are you willing to pay?"

"What about a exotic red feather from the infamous Joker?" She proposed.

"Or whatever currency you used" she added.

Thrawn said, "Very well."

Shadow Magpie gave him 50 GSC (Galactic Standard Credit).

Thrawn smiled.

"Don't worry, Shadow Magpie. We will do everything we can to help" He reassured her.

"And one more thing: I need to get someone who likes riddles to joke us" Shadow Magpie added.

Sidious stated, "Very well."

"Deal?" Shadow Magpie offered.

"Deal"

Thrawn and Sidious shook both of her hands .

On that note, the villains got to work behind the scenes.

 **Author's notes:** Looks like the villains are going for a bolder plan. Will our heroes stop the plan before it's carried out? Tune in next episode.


	58. Episode CXXIV (124): Hook

**Disclaimer: If I was to own Disney or any of the non Disney material utilized, the series would exist. This episode is set at the exact same time as the Star Wars episode.**

Episode 124: Neverland Full Circle

"So what should I do?" Harriet asked.

"You need to gather your crew for when Uma contacts you and remain patient " Nick Wizard stated.

"I'll send someone else to Hook's world. Actually, I'll make sure Paradox Queen forces Grace to go there" he grinned.

Harriet asked, "What about that Magpie? She's going to visit there since the Marshall brothers are in Star Wars."

Nick started to ponder on the issue and CJ asked, "Why not break her spirit like last time!"

Nick snapped, "She's as stubborn as Ash's Pikachu. I doubt it will work again. Though I have a better idea."

He started whispering in CJ's ear as CJ asked, "Are you insane? Hook is no match."

He whispered, "It worked in her times of troubles with losses."

CJ said enthusiastically, "Now I get it! Let's go!"

She sang, " _ **No one plots like Wizard!**_ "

Nick Wizard: _ **Take cheap shots like Wizard!**_

CJ: _**Or for that matter leave a girl imprisoned in her mind like Wizard.**_

Villains: _**for there will be a way to free Chernabog as long as we have Nick Wizard!**_

As the villains laughed, Nick Wizard snapped at the villains, "What are you laughing at get your asses back to work!"

" _ **And gets arrested as epic as Nick Wizard in May!**_ " Patch's voice sang from the distance.

So with that, Paradox Queen was sent to the Hook .

As Danyal was looking in thee archives to find a way to defeat Chernabog.

When she received a call from Mickey telling her to come to the castle.

Danyal was transported to the castle and asked, "What is it?"

"You and Grace need to venture to the Hook world. We suspect Nick Wizard has sent someone to target that place so be careful and try to keep Grace grounded while you're there. Due to who is the main character, she'll get Very emotional " Mickey warned, softly in a sad tone.

"Understood, Mickey." She then turned away from the library.

"Grace, it's show time. We're going to Hook!" Danyal cried.

"I summon Genie!" Grace recited as she used the lamp charm to summon the famous blue genie for comfort.

"Don't worry Grace, we'll get through this. And yes I keep existing. I even met him once in 2014 when I helped the knights fight 'Tyrone' but anyway! Where are we going this time?" Genie asked, feeling a bit flustered.

"Hook " Grace stated.

"Good golly! Let me help you get there faster, please?" Genie offered.

"Alright " Danyal sighed.

The Genie used his magic to help them get to the world of Hook faster.

Danyal looked around and felt a green gloved hand as she jumped in surprise as she asked Robin, "What are you doing here?"

Robin answered, "Well. I thought I would tag along for the ride."

Robin heard in his earpiece Batman who was warning him, "Robin. I'm on the security monitor and you better stay focused on the obligation."

Robin said, "Yes sir."

The trio were walking to a familiar house as they saw a man with his wife and children Maggie and Jack.

Maggie asked, "Is Granny Wendy the real Wendy?"

Danyal answered walking to the four, "Yes. I met her in 2013."

Flashback

Wendy opened the door and saw Danyal in tears.

She asked in a concerned tone, "What's wrong?"

Danyal answered as she tried to dry her tears, "On October 5, 2013 I lost my auntie. She drank water to the point that she fell into a coma and died from water toxicity. I don't know why I feel guilty for what happened to her."

She heard Mr. Darling screaming, "Out! Out I say!"

Mr. Darling was taking Ughie and Nana outside of the house much to Danyal's distress!

She cried, "Please! Don't throw my dog out!"

Bianca annoyed with Danyal's attitude snapped, "Why don't you just shut up?! I swear to God you're acting like a spoiled brat! Don't go;"

She continued in a whiny tone, "Ughie represents Granny's wish." Then she said in her normal tone, "Your granny is dead! Deal with it and move on."

Danyal felt tears forming in her eyes and tried to wipe them and she walked back into the bathroom and started sobbing.

"Bianca, that was uncalled for!" Toboe cried.

"You owe the girl an apology!" Mrs Darling suggested

Bianca said extending both of her middle and index fingers at the two, "No! She needs to understand that her attitude is getting us nowhere! She needs to grow out of that childish phase and get her act together or we'll all end up dead!"

Vandela cried in a broken English, "Bianca please!"

Anakin snapped, "Hey Little Miss Loudmouth, the neighbors will hear."

Bianca answered back to Anakin, " Let them hear Kaiba Jr. Let the whole damn world know that moping about loss of a loved one won't get you anywhere in life! I bet she was de-aged to a ten year old because of her lamenting. She needs to get a grip in reality she needs to get over her losses immediately. It's time for her to quit crying over a loved one and grow up!"

(End of flashback)

With Genie back in his charm for safe keeping, they found Wendy in her room with one of the older 'lost boys'.

Tootles exclaimed as he noticed Danyal's wings, "An angel on earth!"

He closed the door as Jack laughed at this.

Wendy opened the door and said, "Come in."

"Thank you. Sorry, I'm just so amazing that I get to meet you in person " Grace said in embarrassment.

She looked over her shoulder to make sure his dad wasn't coming as she knew her emotions would give things away.

"Don't you want to meet Peter?" Wendy asked.

Danyal asked in concern, "What's wrong?"

"If I see Peter, I will have an emotional breakdown." Grace confessed.

"Because the person who played him died." she added in a whisper.

Danyal said in a reassuring tone, "I understand."

Robin asked, "Why are we here again?"

Danyal answered, "I remember correctly that you have a party to attend in honor of the new hospital wing."

"Hospital? Are we not in Wendy's house?" Grace asked, softly.

Danyal said, "Oops. I meant there's a charity dinner honoring Wendy's long life of charitable service to orphans."

"Oh, okay. Let's make sure everyone is OK." Grace suggested, awkwardly.

Wendy asked Danyal, "Can you young lady, watch the kids?"

Danyal nodded and Robin asked, "Should I wait here?"

Moira pointed out, "Young man, you should come with us and Grace you should come too."

"I—" she began.

Robin subtly jerked his head at her direction and nodded.

"Ok, I'll come " She relented, sorrowfully as she held onto her charm tightly in her pocket for comfort.

Danyal looked into the night sky and saw a ship flying to her and the two children were screaming in fright.

Danyal saw Paradox Queen in her villainous glory and she felt a hand clasping her mouth as a pirate was injected her with a sedative and her thought screamed, "NOOOO!" As she felt her body losing consciousness.

A note was left on the wall in the party that was signed by the one and only Captain James Hook.

Peter read the note but was very confused by it, called the police for help.

"Peter, this girl is a friend of my pal Danyal. Go on, Grace" Wendy reassured her, gently.

"H-hello Peter" Grace fumbled her words.

He really looked at her.

"Have we... met before?" Peter asked.

"Er... I don't think so" she replied while her eyes avoided eye contact with his.

"Peter, what do you remember?" Wendy asked.

"I think I met you -Grace- on a boat once while being captured by a lunatic and before that you, Wendy, adopted me from the orphanage." Peter replied in a mystified voice.

The police told Moira that they would call if they made any progress on finding the children and their friend.

"Um, Peter the note said he took your children and Wendy's friend to Neverland!" Tootles cried.

"Peter, the stories about Neverland are true. You have been there and so have I" Wendy stated.

"But that's just a legend..." Peter trailed off.

Grace summoned Genie just as Tinkerbell appeared.

"Is it real now?" Genie asked.

Peter screamed.

Robin saw a some broken glass as if there was a fight and he started to see in his mind's eyes, Danyal struggling to break free and screaming for Robin in a voice of fear, "Dickie bird!"

Robin collapsed on his knees and he saw a note from Paradox Queen.

He cried, "Grace!"

Robin handed the letter to Grace.

"If you want to see your friends alive, come and fight me in Neverland.

Signed Paradox Queen " Grace read in alarm.

Robin asked, "What should we do now?"

"We go to Neverland " Grace stayed in a badass voice.

Robin asked, "Hey Tink! You got any dust? We need to get to Neverland!"

"Are you friends with Peter?" Tink asked.

"Can you help us and him get there, please?" Grace pleaded.

Robin said, "Yes. Please do."

Tink carried out their wish and dragged Peter to Neverland.

Our heroes landed in a pirate village.

Robin asked, "How can I reach to Parker?"

"She is hidden somewhere here" Tink stated.

"I'm looking for my children " Peter announced.

Robin said, "We'll need disguises."

"Yeah, but I thought they don't react much to adults?" Grace whispered.

Tink brought disguises for the heroes and walked on board as they saw Hook and Paradox Queen.

Mr. Smee shouted, "GOOD MORNING NEVERLAND!"

Hook asked as he celebrated his triumph, "Who's the Captain?"

Pirates chanted, "Hook!"

Paradox Queen asked, "Who didn't think we'd take 3 hostages. Pan's children and the legendary Magpie girl by the name of Danyal Parker?!"

"Hook!" They shouted.

"And who thinks he's a codfish that needs a beating?!" A different voice cried.

Hook walked over to the deck and asked a pirate named Gutless, "Did you say that?"

"Me? No, sir" the pirate replied in fear.

Hook said, "Tell your captain the truth."

Gutless said, "I did. I made a boo boo."

Hook was about to do something rational when Smee blocked him.

"Easy, Captain. We have a interesting passenger on board" Smee interjected.

Hook asked, "What? Who?"

"Hello" Peter waved, nervously.

"And who are YOU?" Hook asked, in a venomous tone.

"I'm Peter, Peter Panning" he replied.

"You're Peter?"

"Yes"

This back and forth repeated for about 20 minutes while Robin and Grace investigated the cabins.

Captain Hook noticed the two and said, "Hoist the prisoners!"

Danyal imprisoned in a net snapped, "Once I free myself of this net, you're going to get your ass kicked!"

The children were begging to be freed.

"I'm a civil pirate so I'll cut you a deal:

Fly up to your children and touch their hand. While you do that, Paradox Queen and Grace will fight while flying in a sword duel" Hook offered.

Robin cried as he saw Danyal within the net, "Danyal!"

He tried to get to her but, he was spotted and held back by the pirates as they grabbed his arms to prevent him from trying to reach Danyal!

Hook turned to Robin as he saw his men restraining Robin from going to Danyal.

Grace created a sword to fight Paradox Queen.

"Come and get me, clone!" She shouted.

Paradox Queen and Grace started fighting, Grace and Paradox clashing their blades but Paradox Queen was knocked down to make it seem she was knocked out, and her eyes snapped open, she used a powerful slash and it caused Grace to be knocked to the ground.

Paradox Queen smiled, "Looks like I win."

Robin broke out of the restraints and tried to reach Danyal, but Paradox Queen stopped him and Peter failed his test.

Hook snarled, "The war is cancelled."

Tinker Bell stepped in and said to Hook, "Give me three days to prove my word. Then you can have your war."

Peter was accidentally pushed into the water and was reacquainted to the mermaids that led him to the hiding place of the Lost Boys.

"And let me face Paradox Queen after those three days as well." Grace added.

"Alright, but only three days" Hook stated, slyly.

On that note, pirates allowed Robin, Tink, Grace and Danyal to leave the ship.

Hook said, "Ah, ah, ah. The Magpie has to stay here. Grace failed her test.

Robin asked as Danyal was being bound, "WHAT?! That's not fair! You better give me your word Hook if you harm her in any way, shape, or form then I swear to God you'll be waking up in a room with ticking clocks! Got it?!"

Hook said, "All right. Lock the bird girl!"

Danyal was led away from Robin and Grace.

Paradox Queen said, "I'll give you three days to prepare for battle."

Robin snarled as he was about to slug her in the face, "You're such a bitch!"

Paradox Queen used her powers and sent Robin to the Lost Boys' hiding place.

"I apologise for his rational behaviour since you're meant be MY Rematch and for the record...I will bet you" Grace promised while glaring at her before following Tinkerbell to the hideout that was in a 'new' place.

Mr. Smee said, "Captain. A man named Nick Wizard needs to talk to you."

Tinker Bell woke up the Lost boys led by Rufio.

Robin cried, "We need your help boys."

Rufio asked, "Who are you?"

"It's a long story but he can help us train Peter" Tinkerbell explained, hurriedly.

Robin cried, "We have 3 days!"

Meanwhile Danyal was locked up with the children and Mr. Smee said, "Captain. A man named Nick Wizard needs to talk to you."

"I thought Paradox Queen explained what our role was in all of this perfectly " Hook groaned.

Hook walked into the quarters where Nick was waiting.

Nick handed Hook some tapes and said, "Play these tapes for the Magpie as she sleeps and test her psychologically."

Hook asked, "Where should I play them? Those children Maggie and Jack will listen."

"In the deck speakers." Nick Wizard replied.

He turned to Paradox Queen.  
"I suggest contacting Two face and let Coral know to add him on the list" he added in a hushed voice.

Paradox Queen smiled, "Got it."

(Danyal's dream)

Danyal started walking to the Disney Castle and to her surprise she saw Mickey and Oswald dead and Robin looked at her in a sense of anger as he said to her, "You call yourself a hero?! You caused this destruction."

Danyal said to him, "I didn't kill-"

She said her voice shaking, "Listen to me please."

Danyal was about to touch his hand as if trying to convince him only to be smacked away from him crashing to the ruined floor.

Robin said, "You released that monster from Bald Mountain!"

Danyal answered back, "It was an accident! I didn't know about this!"

She felt the ground shaking and she fell into the darkness!

Robin said, "It's your fault that your friends and the heroes are dead!"

Danyal felt a sense of fear as she saw the corpses of the heroes and she cried, "Dickie bird! No!"

She tried to follow the Boy Wonder, but she felt the ground falling and fell into the darkness yelling for Robin!

Hook asked Nick before he was about to leave, "Do you still need this girl's books?"

"Only for a moment. I need to do something with them" Nick Wizard replied.

He took Danyal's books and cast a spell on them.

"Now return them to her. It won't take affect immediately because I have to get captured for it to take hold" he added in a hushed voice.

"Understood, even though I don't understand your strange methods " Hook replied in bewilderment as he went back to Danyal's holding cell and slid the books through the bars on the door.

While she had her nightmare, everyone in the hangman's tree were asleep as well.

Genie was on red alert for any intruders.

Robin could not sleep that night and he as the Genie flying to him in concern and he asked, "Why are you still awake Boy Wonder?"

"I can't stop thinking about her" Robin sighed.

"Danyal, the magpie girl I presume? What it is exactly you like about her?" Genie asked.

Robin looked embarrassed.

"Hey, I helped Al with advice when facing Jasmine. Come on, let me help you" Genie reminded him, gently.

Robin sighed as confessed, "We both like to go by our alternate names. Our nicknames have a D, we're both stubborn, we both cope with loss, we both have a single parent and we also take things seriously, and we were named after late relatives. Did I mention we're both youngest members of immediate family members?"

"I understand that but why do you like her? I'm very curious, young ward" Genie smiled with a playful wink.

Robin said, "Well she has saved my neck on numerous occasions and I returned the favor during the Neverland incident last year when Basco was killed and I was being threatened, I started seeing that she's not like those psycho fangirls and she's a lot smarter compared to the other fangirls I had to put up with. Not to mention she has more courage than she thinks."

Genie sighed.

"What. Makes. You. Attracted. To. Her?"

He literally spelled it out.

"Kid, everyone likes someone for a reason. From what you've told me, I don't think you actually know why you like her and that's a problem. Aladdin liked Jasmine not just because of her looks but her personality and they could connect because they both felt 'trapped ' in their original lifestyle " he added.

"Please Robin, think carefully before you answer this time" he pleaded.

Robin answered, "That day when she risked her life in the Super Smash Bros. I started to see myself when I was younger."

The Real Master Hand cried, "Stop this! I hereby declare this fight invalid! Uma, CJ, and the TTG Titans have been disqualified!"

CJ snarled, "No fair!"

Master Hand exclaimed, "Not only you're disqualified, you seven are banned from participating in all official SSB Tournaments for life!"

CJ was having none of that and she pulled out tried to fire at Robin, but Danyal ran in front of him arms outstretched as if willing to sacrifice her life crying, "Stop!"

Robin cried, "Danyal!"

(Flashback)

Eight-year-old Dick Grayson was excited as he was going to perform with his family, but a shady man named Tony Zucco was trying to extort money from Mr. Haly, but kept damaging the place.

Dick not wanting any one to get hurt acrobatically jumped to where the juggling brother was about to throw as he cried, "Stop!"

Mary cried, "Dick!"

(End Flashback)

Danyal snarled, "This has gone too far and you heard him right. You guys have lost!"

CJ asked, "Do you honestly think that a fangirl like you would stop me?"

Danyal snapped, "Go ahead and shoot me! But mark my words Miss Hook you're crossing a dangerous path. I am however, not going to let you endanger a life of an unarmed opponent. Make your choice!"

CJ put away her sword while scowling.

"You've won this time heroes but this isn't the last time you'll see us." CJ stated as she dragged the TTG team and Uma out of the stadium.

(End of flashback)

Robin continued, "Throughout the adventures I went with her. I learned within the intellectual bird motif was a young girl trying her best to do the right thing and make her loved ones proud of her just like when I formed the Teen Titans, I tried my best to prove Batman that I can be a leader of a group. After I got out of being Slade's apprentice. I felt the same guilt that she was feeling after realizing she unknowingly weakened a sealing spell."

Nov 25"Hmm... ok so you do have some idea. That's good. So, do you try to talk when you're with her? From what I've been told, you both get captured off guard quite a lot" Genie poundered.

"But look on the bright side, you can help both Grace and Peter train. I know he's worried about his children. I have a deep connection to him and Robin, his actor" he added with a goofy but sad smile.

Robin asked the Genie in a voice of concern, "Do you think Hook will keep his promise?"

"I think he will but you must always stay cautious. That being said, please don't attack anyone or you'll risk breaking the arrangement" Genie replied in a wary voice given Robin's past violent reactions.

Robin said, "Understood."

He decided to get some rest for the night.

Genie sighed, softly.

"Hopefully Grace will be ok with seeing him again " he whispered as he recalled the last time he had seen his VA face to face.

The very next day Peter was being trained to hopefully regain his lost youth.

Robin saw Grace trying to hide her eye contact from Peter.

He said, "I talked to Genie last night and he told me not to get into fights. That would breach the agreement. I can't imagine the torment Danyal is going through."

Meanwhile, Danyal saw the keys and found a nearby pole like weapon and smiled.

With quick thinking, she slid the keys towards her, and just as she was about to reach the keys, a loud crash came as she saw Paradox Queen walking to her causing Danyal to get startled.

She said trying to look innocent, "Hello Paradox. What do you want?"

"Don't even think about it. I'm sure you're familiar with this story. If you leave you will ruin the agreement and Peter will never get his children back which would all be because you were selfish. Get back in that cage. You call yourself a 'hero' yet you think only about yourself. Pathetic and here I thought you actually had some decency " Paradox pointed out with the last part being in disappointment.

Danyal backed up into the cage/cell and realised her horrible mistake.

"I'm an idiot " she muttered as she smacked herself on the forehead.

"Good. You're catching on. Now be a good little girl and wait three days. Today plus two more understand?" Paradox Queen asked in a sing song voice used when talking to very young children.

"Crystal clear" Danyal sighed with a glare.

"You really are a idiot. He definitely made the wrong choice with you" Paradox Queen stated, cryptically as she grabbed the keys , locked the cell and left to get food for the prisoners.

Danyal started asking herself, "What does she mean by that? Did she mean Master Yen Sid for choosing me as a Chosen Child of Disney? I don't know if she means by Robin?"

Mr. Smee opened the cell door and said, "Oi! Bird girl, the captain needs to speak with you."

Danyal was escorted to Captain Hook's cabin.

She saw Captain Hook who was looking calm, but inside he was excited to see if the hypnotic tapes worked.

Danyal asked in a tone of mockery trying to think of the happy thoughts of her family, friends, and Robin, "What do you want Captain Codfish?"

"Did you sleep well?" Hook asked, ignoring her childish insults.

Danyal answered, "Technically no.'

"Interesting, well it is meal time for all the prisoners and I've decided to let Jake have a baseball game. Smee and Paradox Queen helped me get the files on Peter and his family" Hook said, matter-of-factually.

Danyal asked, "I have a good question. What was the point of you kidnapping me? You have a grudge against Peter."

"You're curious, I see. Well, You're bait. But there's a lot more to it than that which I can't tell you" Hook stated, cunningly.

Danyal felt uneasy and she said in a calm but harsh tone, "Tell me."

Hook said, "I'm afraid it's classified information."

Danyal stated, "Very well!"

Maggie screamed as she was being dragged to a cell, "Run away Danyal! Pease! Warn Daddy and Grace!"

Danyal replied in a harsh tone, "I can't! If I do so, you'll never see your father again."

Maggie said as tears of fright were welding in her eyes, "You're the Chosen Child of Disney representing wisdom! Just blast Hook like a cannon!"

Danyal started to think and she summoned her Staff of Faith.

She said, "You better tell me the truth!"

Paradox Queen came in and said, "You attack him, you'll break the agreement! It's not the right choice, but it's still yours to make."

Maggie cried, "Don't listen to that bad lady!"

Danyal was about to proceed to fire at Hook, but the words of Paradox Queen were of being selfish were playing in her mind stopped her from carrying out her attack and she dropped the staff as she felt her thoughts screamed, "Stop!"

She fell to her knees and felt tears of fear in her eyes.

Maggie cried, "Danyal!"

"Kid, SHUT UP! Do you want to see your parents again or not?! If you say another idiotic thing to make this girl leave and put you all to your deaths, so help me I wil throw you all overboard. Now ZIP IT!" Hook yelled.

"You Danyal need to wake up! You're a idiot who calls yourself a hero ! You were going to bloody break the agreement! Paradox Queen, make sure no one eats! We're changing the game. The baseball game will still happen but this girl will stay asleep this whole time!" He cried.

Paradox Queen nodded and made Danyal have something that made her sleep for more that a day.

Danyal tried to stay awake, but the effects of the sedatives we're taken hold of her and collapsed on the ship's floor.

Hook went to his office to calm down but ended up throwing a chair.

"What's wrong?" Nick Wizard asked.

"That blasted girl is an idiot. She can't see that running away will ruin the agreement. I need that war to happen" Hook said through gritted teeth.

"Did you put her to sleep?"

"Yes. She's asleep. The children aren't very bright either. Argh! Why did I think this was a good idea?!" Hook cried.

"Captain, are you alright?" Mr Smee asked.

"Can you get me a glass of milk to calm my mind, Mr Smee? I'm having trouble keeping my cool right now" Hook said in a strained voice.

Danyal's 2nd dream

Danyal started to feel as if thorny vines wrapping around her as she asked, "What's all this about?!"

She started hearing a disembodied voice saying, "Do you honestly think that you can escape like the time your grandmother died? You should've left the book alone and never touched it!"

Danyal exclaimed, "I was just trying to find a way to stay positive! I didn't ask for the events to unfold!"

The mountain was opening into a powerful figure of darkness!

Shadows formed around the girl as she screamed in terror begging the shadows to leave her alone.

(End of nightmare)

Danyal stayed asleep as Peter and Grace trained with the lost boys to ace the test as Robin and Tink helped with sword fighting.

Back on the pirate ship...

"So Jake, can you explain the rules of baseball?" Hook asked.

5h agoJack snapped, "It's Jack! Anyway it's an American equivalent to what you'd call cricket. Teams consist of nine players who use a leather-covered hard ball, a wooden bats."

He continued to talk about the rules and finished with, "After the third strike, you're out."

Hook said, "Ah."

He turned to Smee and said, "Get the village ready."

Mr. Smee complied to the demand and Captain Hook asked one of the pirates, "Did you play the hypno tapes?"

4h ago"Yes, the girl is still asleep. She'll sleep through everything " the pirate replied.

Later that night, Danyal felt gasps of fear escaping her lungs and she found herself in a Dive to the heart like place.

She asked, "How did I end up here? It must have been the water I drank."

She saw in a cloud like vision and looked in shock it was night time and she heard a singing.

It was Maggie who was singing, "At night when I'm alone  
I lie awake and wonder  
Which of them belongs to me  
Which one I wonder?"

Danyal started remembering her first journey in the Disney five years earlier as she sang in a tune similar to Emma Watson's solo in the "Days in the sun" number.

Danyal: How could I have been so reckless to think I was someone with advice.

I was confident in the idea to change events without a price.

Maggie: The stars are all my friends

Danyal (overlapping): I just wish I'd be as hopeful as Dickie Bird in a same predicament.

Maggie: Till the night time ends

Danyal (overlapping): I just hope I'll endure this imprisonment.

Maggie: So I know I'm not alone  
When I'm here on my own.

Danyal felt hands grabbing her as she screamed in terror, she screamed, "Leave me alone!"

As she struggled from their strong grip and heard a booming voice of a familiar monster, "You think you can escape like the time of your Granny's death?! Face it... No one is coming for you. No one is going to turn up!"

The hands sank into the darkness as Danyal said, "Magpie spirit use my shadow and my to take form and warn Maggie!"

A powerful dark purple light illuminated and Danyal felt herself sinking into the darkness.

Later that night, Robin was pondering on what Genie told him. He walked over to Genie who was on red alert to respond to intruders.

Robin said, "Hey Genie. I was thinking about what you said to me about my connection with Danyal. We're finding a missing piece of ourselves within either of us; like something we had forgotten and are getting back."

Genie said, "From what I was told Danyal is trying to be optimistic, but the struggles with the losses in her life has been making it difficult. I have a feeling you're trying to find a sense of enlightenment after your skirmish with Slade."

"That's correct. I think Peter and Grace are progressing with their training ok. I just hope Danyal doesn't try to breach the agreement " Robin sighed.

"Hopefully she'll figure out that staying put is the best thing to do. Now then, would you like any imaginative milk before bed?" Genie asked.

Robin answered, "I don't know."

"It's just as good as real milk. You can have as much as you want with Imagi-NATION!" Genie emphasised with a smile.

Robin started laughing!

Back on the ship, Maggie saw Danyal lying on the bed unconscious, and to her shock she saw a magpie like spirit walking to her.

Maggie was about to scream, but the bird figure flew to her as if silencing her as the spirit looked into the little girl's eyes.

Maggie whispered, "Danyal?"

The bird figure nodded and it used charades as if telling her in sign language, "Trying to escape will do no good."

Maggie asked, "What happened to you?"

The Magpie created illusions of two pirates that grab the spirit and it was met by a Paradox Queen illusion gave her a drink and the spirit collapsed on the floor.

Maggie asked, "You're under a curse?"

The spirit nodded.

It said in sign language, "I need your help."

Maggie asked, "How can I help?"

The spirit created illusions of heroes and it used charades as if telling the little girl to lead the heroes to the unconscious girl in front of her.

The next day, Peter discovered an older version of Hangman's Tree that was destroyed by Hook.

Peter started to remember that when he was a little boy of seven years, he ran away from home upon hearing about having to grow up. Yet he knew that growing up meant dying so he fled into the raining garden to find Tinker Bell and she taught him how to fly.

Peter saw himself above the ground as he thought of his two children.

"You figured out how to fly. Do you remember everything?" Tink asked.

"Yes" He replied.

The iconic fairy alerted Genie to wake everyone up.

Robin asked, "Do we get to kick Hook's ass?"

"Robin" Genie said, sternly.

"I will face the old codfish." Peter stated.

"And I will beat the snot out of my double- Paradox Queen." Grace reminded everyone.

Everyone cheered.

On the ship, Hook asked, "Should I use the Magpie girl as bait?"

"I thought that was the plan" Paradox Queen said as she face-palmed her forehead in anguish.

"And you wanted her to sleep through everything " she added.

"That WAS the plan. Oh and tell Jack to get the game ready. It's show time " Hook realised.

Paradox Queen smiled.

Paradox Queen lifted the curse off Danyal and lifted her to her feet.

Maggie screamed as she was pulling at the Queen's arm, "Leave her alone you wicked old witch!"

"Shut up, child and play baseball with your brother. Captain, shouldn't Neverland's memory effect have worked by now on al of them?" Paradox stated.

"Perhaps she's somehow resistant. That IS odd" Hook mused.

So Jack got to play baseball with the pirates as Peter and Grace flew back to the ship with swords on their belts.

Jack swung at the ball and managed to get a home run.

"Well done, my boy" Hook smiled.

Peter frowned at the sight.

"My Jack..." he said, softly as he tried to retain both his adult and childhood memories.

Robin stated, "I bet there's a curse on this place."

Maggie saw her father and was about to head to him, but she started thinking about what she was told by the spirit the previous night and was led away from the field.

Hook took Jack to a clock store and by Hook's urging, he broke the clocks and his father's clock.

Meanwhile, Danyal was being dragged to a room where Paradox Queen was waiting.

She asked, "How are you feeling?"

Danyal looked at the clone with glassy brown eyes that looked as if her mind was locked in a nightmare.

"Hmm, it must be working" Paradox Queen muttered to herself.

As Robin was following the lost boys, he asked, "Do we get to strike?"

"No, only when Peter needs assistance!" Rufio ordered.

Hook saw a familiar silhouette cut out of one of his sails!

"The mighty Peter has returned" Hook stated with spite as Peter finished cutting out the person-shaped hole and flew through for his entrance.

"Ready to keep your bargain?" Peter asked, confidently.

"You first. Fly up and touch your child's hand." Hook challenged.

"Paradox Queen! Go out and fight me, you crazy imposter!" Grace cried as she flew down on to the main deck of the ship.

Robin out of recklessness, flew over and slammed Hook to the deck.

He snarled, "Tell me where the Magpie is!"

Batman face palmed in disappointment and he said in his earpiece, "Robin, you and I are going to have a serious talk."

He ordered, "Once Robin's pushed overboard, transport him to me."

"Crew, tie him up and throw him overboard already!" Hook cried.

As this was happening, Peter touched Maggie's hand. The captives were released but Hook got his sword out.

Robin finally got the memo to keep his mouth shut and Peter instinctively got his sword out and blocked his attack.

Then Robin was pushed overboard, only to be saved by Mickey, Oswald, who transported him to the presence a disappointed Batman.

Back in Neverland "To be continued with Robin : same bat time same bat channel " the announcer said.

"Who was that?" Grace asked while fighting Paradox Queen.

"A disembodied voice. Robin is gone for now." Paradox Queen smirked.

Grace rolled her eyes.

"I anticipated that move. I have back up you know " Grace stated as she whistled and Genie came running almost as fast as Sonic lost boys arrived to help him out with child friendly artillery.

Rufio cried as he was leading the boys to fire, "Show these cowards whose chicken!"

Eggs were fired at the pirates.

Paradox Queen was still clashing her blade with Grace as she said, "Still trying to be a hero?"

"Captain, what do we do?!" Smee cried.

"You keep fighting" Hook ordered.

He kept fighting Peter until Peter managed to disarm him but due to his morals gave the sword back to him.

Peter began to walk to his children when Hook tried to attack from behind but he dodged it and fought back again.

"Daddy, let's go home" Maggie remarked.

"Come on, children. " Peter smiled as he once again SPARED him.

The tapes had stopped playing during this time and Danyal slowly began to regain consciousness.

Grace disarmed Paradox Queen and held her sword close to her face.

"Do you really want to kill another version of yourself?" Paradox Queen asked.

Grace growled at her.

"I beat you this time but I'm only letting you go because you're important to this timeline " Grace stated, bitterly.

"Until we meet again at the 'final battle'" Paradox Queen remarked with a playful wink as she vanished through a portal.

Hook tried to attack him a second time but Rufio stood in the way and got gravely injured instead.

"Rufio! Hold on" Peter begged as the lost boys crowded around them both.

"I wish ... I had a dad like you" Rufio managed to utter before he died.

Grace flew down with Genie as everyone mourned his loss.

Hook tried again but Grace caught the blade before it injure anyone else.

"Peter, finish what you started" Grace stated.

So in Rufio's honor, Peter fought Hook one last time and backed him up near a crocodile clock which caused Peter to accidentally remove Hook's wig during the fight.

Grace cut the ropes on the crocodile and it's mouth fell on top of Hook.

That crocodile somehow 'ate' Hook.

Peter gave his sword to the chummy-looking child named Thud to lead the lost boys in his absence.

Mr Smee was appointed Captain to take Hook's place and Peter managed to fly home with his children.

In the meantime, Grace waited for Danyal to wake up.

"Wake up, we can leave now. We both won the fight and Peter's family is safe" Grace stated.

King Mickey said in Grace's earpiece, "Bring Danyal to Disney Castle, I'll find out what's going on in her mind."

"Ok" Grace replied as she summoned a portal.

 **Author's notes:** Will Mickey have the answer for Danyal's trouble? Tune in next episode.


	59. Episode CXXV (125): Mind Scapes & Memory

**Disclaimer: If I was to own Disney and/ or any non Disney material utilized this series would be a reality. Sadly it's not real.**

Episode 125: Of Mind scapes and Memories

Danyal was taken into the castle's recovery room and Mickey said in a state of sorrow, "Just as I feared."

Grace asked, "What?"

Mickey answered, "Her mind has been locked in a nightmare. She has faith in her friends, but the faith in herself has always been put into question due to anxiety."

Grace asked, "How do I unlock her mind?"

"Well, we'll need holographic technology to access her memories." Mickey replied.

"Chip, dale!" He cried.

Chip and Dale said in unison, "Yes sir?"

"We need your help to get Danyal back. Do you have that computer from when we digitised the journal?" Mickey asked.

"Yes, we do your majesty " Chip replied.

Mickey said, "Good! Run it!"

The machine whirred on and it digitized Danyal's mind for examination.

The screen projected Danyal's memories.

Mickey still had no sign of Danyal.

Meanwhile within the subconscious mind, Danyal woke up and found herself in a room that was padded and white room.

She asked, "What the hell?!"

She saw a head doctor who was dressed in white as if he was a disembodied head said, "Ah. Susan Parker, you're awake."

Danyal retorted, "It's Danyal you moron! Tell me, where the hell am I?"

The doctor responded as if he was reassuring the frightened magpie, "Hush child, you're in Two Face Asylum. Your mother brought you here because you were losing your mind. Though I do admit you put up a good fight pretending to be Robin's girlfriend."

Danyal's face expressed a sense of shock as she asked, "What?!"

The head doctor shushed the girl, "You honestly think you can fly like a bird when you have no wings."

Danyal tried to summon her staff, but to her shock it didn't appear.

Danyal looked at a door with a light emanating, she was about to see what was there, but the doctor said blocking the door, "Now, now little girl. We can't let you leave because it is very dangerous."

Danyal asked him, "What?!"

The doctor ignored her questions and closed the door unaware he left it unlocked.

Danyal started to hear a music that sounded like the Mickey Mouse march and she sped thru the corridor to find a door that had a beckoning light as Robin cried, "Danyal!"

She felt a sense of hope that Robin was calling for her!

Just as she was about to step through the door the doctors grabbed Danyal and put her on a gurney as the orderlies were strapping her and she asked, " What's going on?! "

The doctor answered, "ECT dear child."

Danyal tried to unstrap herself and she saw the magpie wings were not there!

She quivered in fear as the orderly placed an oxygen over her face as she screamed, "Help me!"

They took her to a room and she felt electrical charges in her head as she watched all the happy thoughts being shattered!

When Danyal woke up in a room and sang to herself, " _ **How did I end up in the asylum. Can the words of the head doctor be true. I was losing my sanity or has my fantasies led me here?!"**_

She looked out the window and continued, " _ **I must find out why I hear Dickie Bird calling out thru the door. Yet why am I locked in this place when he needs me?"**_

Chip said, "Damn it! Something's stopping her!"

"I think it's a representation of her guilt and lack of self-confidence in herself " Grace guessed.

"Wait you're not a doctor " Genie pointed out.

"I'm not, I'm making an educated guess. Plus I know two people who are technically doctors " Grace remarked.

Mahad suggested, "We could send a digital Robin to save her. He always told her that there's always hope even in her darkest hour."

Bianca asked, "Why should we? He got himself into trouble for his recklessness!"

"I have a better idea: send Grace in" Robin offered.

"Me?! But I Er... the last time we did this was with a time traveler from the DC show universe. You want me to get digitalised Digimon/ Recoded-style to help her overcome her self doubt and low self-esteem problems?" Grace reminded them.

"Yes, but you do your best to lift her spirits and the procedure might be less painful for you" Natius suggested.

Robin said, "Good luck!"

Grace walked to the platform and Chip ran the machine and it made Grace digital.

One of the orderlies rushed to get the door closed, but the door slammed on the orderly.

Grace walked information the cold harsh building and noticed Danyal in a straightjacket and locked.

Danyal dreaded to go near the door she was forbidden from as she knew they wouldn't be very lenient to let her leave.

She heard a voice calling for her.

"Danyal? Are you there? It's me, it's Grace. I'm the real deal" Grace yelled.

She sighed.

She's probably very deep in self-doubt by now Grace thought.

As if the 'mindscape' was reacting to her own thoughts, the the building began to flood which represented Danyal's feelings.

Danyal asked, "What did I do to get locked up?!"

She turned to Grace and cried, "Do you know a way out of this room?!"

She thought for a moment out of concern that the doctors would lock her away!

She started remembering the happy thoughts of her life!

She cried, "Grace! Please get me out of this hellhole!"

"Easy, just try to calm down first..." Grace began slowly and calmly as possible.

"Calm?! I don't know what this place is or why it's even flooding!" Danyal cried in a scared voice.

"It's ok to be scared, Danyal. Look at me. This is your mind. You just need to tell me why you have low self esteem and not much self belief. I want to understand why after everything we've been through, you and your friends have been through going to different worlds etc. Please help me be able to help you " Grace pleaded.

The water was rapidly rising while she spoke.

Danyal stated, "I feel guilt over the fact that I tried to change the events of each world, but I realized that I was being reckless and my doubt is what if I end up failing? Is that good enough reason?"

Danyal continued, "Also. I tried to escape, but I found out that sometimes you have to be patient and from what I've been hearing, they say that I was being a selfish idiot for doing so. Are those a bunch of lies? Did the Paradox Queen meant Robin when she said he made the wrong choice or did she mean another? Please tell me!"

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about with what Paradox Queen said. When people fail they learn from their mistakes, we all do but yes you need to learn to be a lot more patient with people. Doubles don't work telepathically. Paradox Queen is Me from the erases Flashpoint timeline. Danyal, try to believe in yourself, you're not a bad person just a troubled one. If you want to escape without drowning in self-doubt, you need to trust yourself and believe you can make it" Grace said in a determined voice even as the water had sped through the raising process and was now at their neck close to the ceiling.

"I..." Danyal began as the water kept raising.

"I will try" she finished truthfully as the water was just reaching Grace's head.

Grace held her breath quickly and Danyal followed.

She signed to her that the door could only be opened by her.

Grace still summoned Genie so they wouldn't run out of air which she signed to him.

The door represented her self doubt.

"More air coming up!" Genie announced as he pulled back his arms like sleeves and sent small magic oxygen bubbles to the two of them a bit like in the classic sonic games.

Danyal swam up to the door and kicked it as hard as she could.

The water started to be sucked into the light of the door.

Meanwhile at the castle, Danyal's vision was clearing from the blur and she said, "Sorry I scared the hell out of you guys."

Mahad asked, "Where's Grace?"

Danyal summoned her Staff of Faith and to her surprise the tip had a crescent moon and a star within the the crescent.

She asked, "What the hell?!"

Grace was holding tightly to one of the bars of the door but got swept away.

'Genie!' She signed really fast.

Genie went after her and they somehow ended up not at Disney Castle but somewhere similar (as in another world so no longer Danyal's mind).

"Hello there, are you a new student?" A young girl with ginger-brown hair asked.

"Sorry, where is here?" Grace asked.

Just then her friend came out and Grace's face lit up. It was Raven Baxter and Chelsea from That's so Raven.

"It's really you! I am your BIGGEST fan!" Grace cried.

"But how did I get here?" She wondered.

"You got an upgrade!" An announcer stated in a song song voice.

Danyal asked, "How long was I out?"

"4 days if you count when you were in Neverland " Dale replied.

"Wait how did I... get out?" Danyal wondered.

-flashback-

Danyal swam up to the door and kicked it as hard as she could.

It only opened a little bit.

She began to get angry which made the door be re-enforced with unbreakable steel.

'Trust yourself!' Grace signed as Genie refilled their oxygen supply.

Danyal closed her eyes and concentrated.

"The anxiety won't fully go away but if you control it, it will be manageable to deal with" Genie reassured her.

Then She opened her eyes, tried again at the door and flung it open.

While thinking of Robin who appeared in transparent form near Genie, the door to light opened and took Danyal out of the mind prison of her subconscious and into her consciousness.

The door began to somehow drain the water while Grace and Genie were still inside

-end of flashback

"Grace isn't here and we don't know why you were separated " Chip said with concern.

Ironically, Nick Wizard sent PIXAR in the form of a teenager to spy on Grace while unintentionally attending high school again but the American way.

He on the other hand, had to make sure other villains were ready to take over his role if he ever got captured which was 'plan C .2' (which was being worked on as 'form cults to revive Chernaborg' plot was happening at the same time): recruit 60's animated Two face and the thinker from the CW Flash show so Paradox Queen, Aku (to an extent), Kaito, Coral and 'Dark Zero' had more allies that weren't Killer frost given her recent development.

No one but he and Paradox Queen were aware of this extra back up plan.

 **Author's notes:** Will our heroes succeed in finding Grace? Find out next episode. The uploads are going to be a little late because of the holiday season and the website being foolish.


	60. Episode CXXVI (126): That's So High Scho

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or the Non Disney material in this story.**

Episode 126: That's So High School

Mahad asked, "Did you guys find her yet?"

"No but we're working on it" Natius replied.

Samara started using her rod to see if results would turn up, but to her surprise she saw a group of students with Grace.

She turned to the teens and asked, "Anyone seen a show called That's So Raven?"

Zander answered, "My little sister and me would watch the show. I didn't care for it, but the Wizard of Oz parody made me laugh my ass off. I'll go there and get Grace out of here."

Mahad asked, "You sure about this?"

Zander stated, "Positive. Where can I find a passage."

"You'll need travel near the real San Francisco to get to the portal to Raven's world. Grace has been unintentionally placed in Bayside High School as a student even though she's been through school already. That world may change you into a teenager to fit the school environment so you careful what you say" Oswald stated.

Zander asked, "Why?"

"Because one you need to act like a teenager and two, we can't have everyone knowing what we're up to. Yes Raven is psychic but we can't risk those characters knowing what we're doing because it could endanger their storyline and their futures. But be careful of that Eddie boy, he's can be a bit sketchy at times." Oswald warned.

"I guess leaving fast. There's no time to waste sitting here talking. We need to get her safely back as soon as possible so we can make sure Auradon is safe before checking other places!" Mickey added, urgently

Zander said, "Understood."

Then he turned to the others.

"Who wants to come on this sitcom rescue mission?" He asked, hurriedly.

Mahad said, "Aye."

Bianca said, "Hell yeah!"

Danyal said to the three, "Remember, keep your profanity in tight control. Largely because many school systems don't tolerate that kind of language."

"This is a high school, so remember: act like teens" Natius said, sternly.

Then they headed out to San Francisco.

They arrived on the outskirts of San Francisco and found the portal to Raven's world which they went through.

Once on the other side, they arrived inside Bayside High school with their normal clothes on but at a reasonable height and look for teenagers (they went shorter than their normal appearance).

Bianca asked, "Where can we find Grace in this facility?"

Mahad answered, "We need to stick together and ask Raven where Grace might be at. It's so easy to get lost."

A young teenage Caucasian girl who was thin with red hair and she was dressed in pink shirt, brown jacket, as well as jeans and hard soled sandals. Her name was Chelsea Daniels. She was accompanied by an African American young man with a twisted out hairstyle dressed in black. His name was Eddie Thomas.

Chelsea greeted, "Hello. Welcome to Bayside High School. I'm here to guide you three new students around. Oh you guys Ned to stick together as it's very easy to get lost."

The school bell rang as students were walking back and forth to classes.

Mahad asked as Bianca was walking away, "Wait! Bianca what are doing? We need to be together."

Bianca answered, "I hear some bullying!"

Mahad said, "Bianca, I don't hear any bullying."

Bianca started having tears welding in her beautiful green eyes as she was hearing her younger self talking with Riley as if she was having a very heated argument.

Bianca ran as fast as her shoes would take her and she entered the girls' restroom to hopefully clear the images of her fight with Riley.

She took waters to her hands as she saw images of her ridiculing Danyal in 2007 about her crush on a superhero when she herself had one as she placed her water soaked hands onto her face as she sobbed in guilt, "Why are these images in my mind?"

"I think it's called PTSD or it could be flashbacks trying to haunt you" a voice offered.

Bianca turned around.

The one who had spoken was Chelsea, Raven's best friend.

Bianca asked, "How would you know that?"

"Well I'm reasonably smart sometimes and my parents are therapists." Chelsea admitted, awkwardly.

Bianca asked, "Do you happen to know that new student?"

"You mean Grace? We met her a few days ago, she's a pretty interesting person. She seemed distressed at first as though she has already experienced high school but we helped her get used to our school with a tour. Want me to show you around?" Chelsea asked, in a excited voice.

Bianca replied, "No, but thanks. Do you know where I can find Grace?""

I can take you to her. You're definitely new so you'll need a guide to get around. Are you with friends?" Chelsea insisted in a friendly tone.

Bianca answered, "Yes. Two boys Mahad and Zander."

"Ok, then. Take me to them and I'll show you where Raven and Grace ok?" Chelsea offered.

Bianca agreed and took her to meet Mahad and Zander.

Zander asked, "You okay?"

Bianca answered, "Yes. This is Chelsea, and she can take us to the new student."

"Hello, pleased to meet you. If you follow I'll take you to your friend" Chelsea reassured them.

The four walked into the halls to meet Raven and Grace.

Raven was an African American girl with brown hair and doe brown eyes. She had a bold smile as well as very expressive face and body language. She was dressed in clothes suited for high school.

"Hey Chels. Oh! You found more newcomers!" Raven cried, excitedly.

Then she got a vision:

' "you monster!" Grace cried while in a suspicious grey room.

"I should have stopped this" Raven was saying.'

When the vision ended, she looked very confused.

"Would you excuse me a minute while I talk to my friend in private? Grace, go and catch up with them ok?" Raven suggested in a jolting fashion to distract them.

"Hey guys, I didn't know when you'd be able to find me" Grace said, happily as Raven and Chelsea went into a private room to talk.

"I saw her in a grey room and I said something about being able to prevent when I should have but unlike my other visions this is different. I don't know what I'm meant to attempt to prevent this time" Raven said I'm a panic.

"Easy, Rae. We'll figure this out together, just try to stay calm when you're around these guys ok? Wait... have you seen Eddie today?" Chelsea asked.

"I think he's in the principal's office " Raven racked her brain for the right answer.

"No, wait he's at the Chill Grill. Helping my dad" she corrected.

"Let's go back out before someone pops up to scare us" Chelsea suggested.

So they came out of the class room and back into the corridor.

"Why aren't you all in lesson?!" The principal shouted.

Bianca asked, "What's wrong with her?"

Mahad answered, "We didn't see Eddie since Bianca ran off."

"Why are you in the hallways?!" The principal demanded.

"I thought it was our lunch break, sir" Raven replied quickly.

Mahad said, "Yeah. I agree."

Zander asked, "What classes are we in again?"

Mahad answered quickly, "Science. I studied what chloroform can do if you don't know what you're doing and I was promised to do a presentation."

He laughed sheepishly.

"How did you manage that, we've been here for less than ten minutes!" Bianca hissed in surprise.

Mahad muttered through his teeth, "Play along."

"Well we're going to science now" Bianca stated, nervously.

"Just don't accidentally make blue ink!" Raven warned them.

They quickly found the science room on the right side of the staircase near the lockers.

"I have to admit this place is a lot more fun than my high school. I get to wear normal clothes!" Grace beamed in excitement.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself but um how do we pull this off?" Zander asked.

Grace knocked on the door and they were allowed in although they were berated for being late.

Bianca asked whispering to Zander, "How are we going to get out of here?"

The science teacher asked, "Who can tell me what Chloroform can do to the human body?"

Mahad answered as he raised his hand, "Chloroform was a substance used in the Civil War before the invention of anesthetics. This organic compound was commonly used as a cliché involving a rag with the substance that's been done to death. Recent studies shown that chloroform contains flammable chemicals that can cause solvent burns making it improbable to hold the rag and there's a good chance of killing the subdued depending on the dosage. Prolonged exposure can lead to cancer, liver problems, and depending on the body mass the process of knocking a person out using chloroform can take much longer than seen on movies and TV shows whether live action or animated."

"What did you say your name was, young man?" The teacher asked, curiously.

Mahad stated calmly, "Mahado Achmed Ababwa."

"You're very knowledgable, Mahad. I'm impressed. Class, you could probably learn a thing or two from him" the teacher complimented him.

The teacher started lecturing.

Mahad asked whispering to Grace, "How do we get out of this place?"

"You wait for the class to end, have you been away from school for this long?" Grace asked in annoyance.

Mahad answered, "No."

Grace sighed.

"Be. Patient." she then blocked out any more of his questions and wrote down whatever was on the board for 'homework'.

secs agoThe science teacher stated, "This assignment is due on Monday. Class dismissed."

The bell rang.

Everyone went out of class to their lockers before ending home.

The intercom cried, "Will Grace, Mahad, Bianca and Zander report to the principal's office?"

"What did we do?" Grace wondered as they went to the office to see the Principal with a air of uncertainty.

The principal replied, "You have a phone call from a Ms. Parker. She needs to tell you something."

Raven asked muttering, "What if my vision comes true?"

Bianca asked Raven, "What's wrong? I want you to tell me. I represent Sincerity and I'll keep my mouth shut and keep the secret from all. I want to help you."

"Let me have the phone " Grace offered.  
He passed the black telephone to her.

"Hello?"

"Guys, you gotta help me. I found a secret door to a clue on how Grace got to this school but I've been taken to some dark grey room but I don't know who brought me here!" Danyal cried.

"Don't worry, we'll get help to find you." Grace promised.

"She's in trouble" Grace said as the simplified version of the message.

"Let's alert Raven as well." she added.

"Thank you, sir. Bianca said gratefully.

The principal nodded in response.

So they left the office to find Raven and ended up at the Chill Grill restaurant.

"Mr Baxter, have you seen Raven?" Grace asked.

"Hello Grace and friends, she's in her room with Chelsea." Mr Baxter replied.

"I can show you where her house is if you want?" Eddie asked.

"No thanks, is Corey around?" Grace asked nervously.

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen." Mr Baxter replied.

"Thank you sir." Grace stated.

"You're welcome!" Mr Baxter replied, happily.

So they went into the kitchen and convinced Corey to help them get to his house.

30 minutes later, they arrived at the Baxter house.

Raven answered the door.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Raven, a friend of ours is missing. I was wondering if you could help us?" Grace asked.

"Are your friends trustworthy and good at keeping secrets?" Raven asked, cautiously.

"Yes" Bianca replied, firmly.

"Come inside first" Raven pointed out as they followed her inside as she closed the door behind them.

"Grace, Chelsea, Eddie and my family are already aware of this but I can see the future. However it happens randomly and sometimes I can't figure out what's going to happen immediately because it comes it one or two scenes. Something when I try to prevent a vision it accidentally comes true." Raven admitted.

"Raven, what are you..?" Chelsea began.

"It's alright, Chels. My friends are trustworthy " Grace reassured her.

They all sat down on the sofa together.

"The latest vision I had involved me being in a grey room with Danyal and her shouting 'monster!' at someone while I was ashamed that I didn't try hard enough to prevent this. I still don't know how to stop it, I have been doing calculations all day." Raven sighed.

"Well Raven, part of that vision has come true. Danyal told us she's in a grey room but doesn't know who took her there." Zander confessed.

"It could be Devane's little sister." Raven suggested, recalling how crazy and possessive she was with her brother and shivered at the thought.

Mahad asked, "What are we waiting for?! We need to rescue her!"

Bianca muttered, "If it's that Tibbals bitch I swear to God I'm gonna kill her!"

Raven asked, "What'd you say?"

"Nothing!" Bianca cried in a startled voice.

"Ok first we need to figure out where this room is and why I would randomly show up there " Raven pointed out.

Mahad asked, "Where do we start? We have no leads for the room."

With this question up in the air, they wandered through the corridors to every classroom they could find, looking for a clue to keep them going.

As Raven and Chelsea followed them, Raven was taken silently away from the corridors to the mysterious grey room.

"Raven?" Danyal slurred.

Danyal was tied but Raven had been partly tied up.

"Danyal, oh no!" Raven cried.

Someone came into the room and Danyal's eyes widened.

"You monster!" She cried.

Raven gasped.

" I should have prevented this..." Raven trailed off.

She felt for her back pocket and found her phone.

She quickly sent a S.O.S message to Chelsea.

The person Danyal called a 'monster' was none other than PIXAR as a teenager!

"Where's Devane's sister? Did she put you up to this?" Raven asked in confusion.

"Actually, I did run into her once. A wonderfully obsessive child indeed. You two are here for a reason and well your ability Raven, is very peculiar " PIXAR stated with intrigue.

Danyal asked, "What do you want from me?"

PIXAR rolled her eyes.

"I was talking to Raven, you dwitted birdbrain " She scowled.

Danyal, in shock of the insult, stopped herself from saying anything else.

"You, magpie idiot, are here for two reasons: bait and a test of wit and agility. Raven is here because of her ability, now do you understand?! Kapeesh?" PIXAR asked, harshly

Both girls nodded.

"Your test is to escape this room without using the window, door or cutting the rope. Good luck" PIXAR explained, slyly as she closed the door, rendering it in total darkness.n

Danyal started thinking of some concept how to leave this room.

Danyal asked "Any ideas?"

"It must be a very complex riddle " Raven pondered.

Danyal said, "How can it be a riddle? We can't use a door, window or cutting the rope."

She looked to Raven and said, "Maybe we could transform into birds. No! That won't work!

"Yeah, transforming worked SO WELL last time(!)" Raven said, sarcastically recalling the cow incident.

Danyal asked, "What's your ability? I won't tell anyone outside this room!"

Raven sighed.

"I have visions of the future at random times. When I try to prevent it, it ends up happening anyway " Raven confessed.

Danyal started thinking and she said, "Raven, can you please look into my Disney book? I have an idea of escape. I plan on using the teleportation spell."

She summoned her staff.

"A Disney book..." Raven trailed off.

Raven found the spell with a illustration of a person teleporting.

"Spirits of the the past and present, I call upon you to open the portal to lead us back to the Chill Grill" Raven recited.

A blue shadowy portal appeared and they teleported inside the Chill Grill to Raven's dad's surprise.

Danyal said, "Nice work Raven. Did you know that magpies and ravens are related in the corvidae family?"

Raven asked, "What?!"

Danyal answered, "I meant the birds. You see magpies are my motif because of my intelligence in certain fields. Raven is also the name of a bird."

"Er...Ok, birds. Great, anyway. Hi dad!" Raven waved.

"Raven, your friends have been worried. We all have. School finished hours ago, is everything ok?" Mr Baxter asked.

Raven answered, "We're fine. This is Danyal Parker."

Hello, Danyal. You may call me Victor" Mr Baxter stated, in a friendly tone.

Danyal stated, "All right Victor. Did you happen to see a girl named Bianca?"

Danyal received a phone call much to her annoyance as she asked, "Yes?"

Oswald answered, "We need to continue the assault on Bald Mountain! Most of the cult members died in the explosion, but we still need reach Pandora. She is feeling a guilty conscience."

Danyal stated, "Understood sir."

"Is everything ok?" Raven questioned.

"I'm sorry, something came up. We'll have to go someplace to fight a great evil." Danyal summarised very quickly.

Raven was shocked.

"Oh, Snap!" She cried.

Danyal sighed.

"I would invite you to come but that would put you at a greater risk with your abilities." Danyal confessed, awkwardly.

"I...I understand." Raven replied.

Then she got hit with another vision:

'From her point of view, she saw darkness unleashed, Pandora dead and a large black troll with two large horns on his head which span out big, a blue left eye, yellow teeth and a complete lack of black hair with his skin glowing in a bright teal coloured design.

"Chernabog may be gone but I will eventually take his place!" The troll cried.

"Gunmar! Gunmar!" was chants in the background.

"I let my guard down!" Danyal cried.'

Then she came out of the vision.

"Danyal, you and your friends be very careful, ok? Promise me" Raven pleaded.

Danyal stated, "Yes ma'am."

"We'll come back soon, Raven." She promised.

She gave Raven a small bird like keepsake and she stated, "Here's a courier raven. In case if anything goes wrong send me the message by talking with it and it will speak your words once it reaches to me."

Raven nodded.

Danyal sent a text to the others to meet her at Bald Mountain since the elemental were already then.

"Good Luck out there" Raven whispered

Author's notes: Looks like things are going to take a drastic turn. What does Raven's vision mean? Find out in the next episode.


	61. Episode CXXVII (127): Shira

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted material used**.

Episode 127: The Final Battle

Our heroes may have been able to come so far, but unfortunately the cults were gathering to summon Chernabog from his mountainous prison in the shadowlands

The Danyal and Grace that had been in the 'That's so Raven' world merged with Real Grace and Danyal as Grace, Patch, Anakin and the other Knights were currenting being held captive in the maze below by some of the cult members and Danyal was actually with the elementals.

The cult members began to use their machine to harness the darkness Bill Cipher unleashed ages ago to summon and charge up Chernaborg.

So, the duo (Oswald and Libra) managed to reach the section of the shadowlands where most of the cult members were gathered.

"The Elementals will be here soon. I have to go meet with Nick Wizard, so I know what his plan C-B plan is with me in it." Savitar stated as he zoomed off.

Oswald got a message on his wrist watch from Mickey.

"We have to hurry. Danyal and the teens are on their way." Oswald whispered.

"Wait, how are we going to strike? I can't recall how I summoned my angel form the last time…." Libra trailed off.

"It was either because you got inspired OR you got VERY angry at your brother" Oswald pointed out.

That triggered a very fast flashback.

"Ok then, I guess it was the angry side" Libra realised, in an awkward tone.

Oswald nodded as he used his body to camouflage into the shadow as he stealthily rolled his way towards the darkness ray machine as Libra walked towards the cult members while they were distracted.

"Hey you! Do you know any good insults?!" Libra cried, loudly.

Oswald used his remote and keyblade to try and find a fault in the circuitry.

"You're a pig nose?" Someone failed badly.

"So, you want to pick a fight with us huh? It's only one against….1, 2,3,4,5,6…..10 of us." The lead hooded member challenged her.

Libra smiled.

"Oh, I have a plan alright." She stated as her eyes glowed and she changed into her pink Pixar-Disney angel form as she summoned a sweet-themed pair of nunchucks for battle.

She charged and used the energy she had charged up as she fought them all to be stored into her hands, so she could aim at the machine.

Sometime had pasted since the Club Penguin Mission had finished….

The elements were only 5 miles away as she kept fighting while waiting for the signal.

"Hurry, Oswald!" Libra cried.

"I'm looking, I'm looking!" Oswald yelled back.

He franticly looked for a loose wire point of contact and saw a green wire.

He used his keyblade to cut the wire and got ready to activate a slow spell.

"Now!" Oswald cried.

Libra fired at the machine and Oswald casted the spell on the machine just as it started to explode.

Danyal asked through the earpiece, "What's your status folks?"

Danyal was with the Elementals and they were close by

Libra and Oswald ran as they bumped into the elementals.

"If you want to find your friends they're on the other side of the shadow land just run if you want to live!" Oswald cried as they kept running into a portal for safety.

Danyal and the elementals looked back.

The explosion was going very slowly.

"We might need to contain that darkness" Fintan pointed out.

"Terra and Aysu will try to contain the explosion and darkness somehow. We might have to call the Avengers or the magic high commission council to contain it in a safe place, so it can be safely destroyed." Danyal pointed out.

"Fintan, you're with me" She added.

Terra and Aysu called the magic high commission to help clear up the mess from the explosion but they were tied up with a trial for Eclipsa so promised they would arrive to help after the trial ended.

"So, do we still have to show you the way?" Herbert asked.

"Yes" Morgan snarled.

They heard the flute sound again and Danyal and Fintan ran as fast as they could towards the sound.

"Grace, I think we'll be ok after all" Patch said, peacefully as a tear rolled down his cheek as he went to sleep.

So, the heroes were rescued however, even though the machine was destroyed, the mountain Chernaborg was trapped in moved slightly due to the darkness he absorbed before the machine was destroyed.

This meant that Bald Mountain had moved places to the shadowlands they were currently in.

Danyal cried, "Oswald. We're here!"

Mahad asked, "What do we do at this point?!"

So Chernabog still awaken just not at full power and saw the rouges nearby.

Chernabog said in a demonic and booming voice, "Ah! The Children of Disney. So good to see you."

He turned to notice Danyal and said in a cryptical manner, "I remember you. You have only yourself to blame for my return. I can help you, so you can be with Robin and never die. What do you say young one?"

Danyal asked him, "What do you mean?!"

Pandora said, "Once upon a time in the year 2010, a young girl of seventeen years had lost her grandmother and thought she could escape her problems for a sense of enlightenment."

Robin snapped, "Hey! You have no right to say things like that to her!"

Pandora said in a cryptic tone, "Ask her yourself. Unlike me she had a choice and chosen to be remembered as a selfish coward just like the Chosen Child of Light, Samara."

The sun rose imprisoning Chernabog for the time being.

Pandora smacked through Nick Wizard snapping, "You promised I'd be the one to summon Chernabog in full power! How long will it take?! Huh?!"

"Well my dear, you'll have gather more darkness since the rabbit destroyed the machine. Also, I'm not actually here" Nick Wizard smirked.

"Wait you're saying I live forever but Danyal won't?" Robin pondered.

"Well yeah, you're a cartoon character. She's a real person. You will outlive her no matter what" holographic Nick Wizard reminded the boy Wonder.

Robin thought this over.

"At least I know what the elementals look like" Pandora sneered.

Green turned to Danyal and asked, "What did you do?"

Danyal felt a sense of uneasiness as her voice quivered, "I remember. The day my granny died, I was offered that my despair would go away. I also wished I'd be part of this multiverse, so I would fight alongside fellow heroes."

Bianca snarled as she slammed Danyal to the wall, "You realize what you've done?!"

She continued as she was strangling her, "Do you realize that you caused more grief and suffering?! It's your fault! It be better if you haven't even used that stupid book!"

Robin snapped, "Hey! Leave her alone!"

Bianca retorted, "Shut up bird boy!"

"Bianca, calm down." Grace exclaimed in disbelief.

Bianca released her.

"They're trying to divide us. Is your air elemental 'friend ' going to join us? Because we need all the elementals to seal him" Grace reminded everyone.

Pandora growled in frustration.

She decided to use Amy as a power source for Chernabog given that she was Bill Cipher's daughter.

Then with her additional power, she reawakened Chernabog to take care of all the heroes.

"I've sent Patch to a special vet, so he can recover from his injuries. But guys, we need to stick together " Grace pleaded.

"Yeah, we're meant to be a team" Altessa added.

"That is true, but we barely know these elementals" Natius pointed out, nervously.

"Even if you didn't know the consequences of your actions back then, you basically wished for a loophole " Green muttered.

Pandora snapped.

"Chernaborg, kill them" she ordered with no emotion.

But to her shock, the fairies of Neverland flew to her and a fairy that represented the virtue of justice fired an arrow to Pandora's head.

Pandora started having second thoughts about the idea and retreated.

Mahad asked, "How can we defeat Chernabog?"

"The elementals can do that remember?" Grace said in annoyance.

Mahad pointed out, "I have a feeling it will take more than the elementals to defeat Chernabog."

"Oh...Then we'll do it together?" Grace squeaked.

Mahad said, "Yes!"

"I'm still here!" Chernabog boomed.

Savitar returned from being updated by Nick Wizard so suddenly, he was amazed to see what was left of his cult:

There were three cult members left behind when the others were either killed by the explosion from the machine or retreated to safety.

"Savitar, you have returned so soon?" One of them in surprise.

"Yes, I needed to check how this demon guy was doing and see if he can control the weather " Savitar muttered.

He turned to the heroes.

"I could easily kill you in an instant but that wouldn't be a challenge at all. I know your every move through reliable source, so you can't really escape me. No, no. I'm going to let these guys to the work for me since I'm what you call 'too powerful 'for you folks" Savitar hissed.

As if to answer his question, Chernabog began creating storm clouds causing the sun to disappear.

Then, the sky began raining with fear inducing fire!

"So, three people and a demon guy?" Grace wondered in distain.

"Not just them. Herbert, Zarkon, Tom the wolf and Gary!" Savitar admitted.

Mahad asked, "Who are these guys?"

"Um we've seen Tom before remember Zootopia? And Herbert, Morgan's Team is aware of because of the club penguin mission." Grace reminded them.

"I remember" Naitus confirmed.

Looking at the roster of villains before them, Danyal felt uneasy.

Danyal asked in concern, "Any ideas?"

"We could call for backup?" Natius suggested.

Zander asked, "What about a Trojan Horse?"

Grace shook her head.

"We save that for the next battle, guys" she insisted.

"Don't worry, he's coming" Terra reassured everyone.

"I remember absorbing some of your power, Firebird" Chernabog stated in a low voice.

Naitus growled at him in response.

Having gotten his violin some time ago, Zephyrus arrived with Tenzin's help to assist the others.

The Elementals started using their Weapons to seal Chernabog once more, Zephyrus joined in and started using his violin to trap the demon in place and cried, "We need to seal this monster!"

Fintan discovered a bird in a cage, strangely the bird had lava wings and resembled a flaming version of Marahute.

Meanwhile at Shadow Disneyland, Pandora felt a twinge of fear as she heard Morgan's words of her past actions.

She tried to leave, but Nick Wizard stopped her.

"You can't leave. You need to make sure he still awakens properly so the elementals are distracted" Nick Wizard warned her.

"After all they can't ruin anymore of my backup plans" he added.

Pandora tried to punch Nick, but was stopped and she said, "I'm going to do what you say."

"Thank you. Now then, I need to check in with Peepers. Make sure the elementals are taken care off, the less allies the knights have the better" Nick wizard stated as he prepared to end out to his hideout.

Mahad asked in confusion, "Where are Bianca, Danyal, and Robin?"

Out in the fear induced storm, Bianca who was influenced by paranoia was firing arrows at Danyal who was flying to avoid the arrows.

Suddenly, one arrow slashed the bird girl's neck and shoulder region causing her to land on the ground.

Bianca screamed as Danyal rushed to Robin as she was in a state of shock and fear as she fell to her knees crying, "Fight me! You coward! Fight me! You're not worthy of the book and unworthy of superheroes! If you don't fight, you're a traitor to all heroes."

Robin said trying to calm Bianca, "The fight is over."

Bianca snarled, "Stand back Boy Wonder! I'll kill her at your feet, I don't care!"

Danyal fired a sleeping spell at Bianca as the blonde girl collapsed on the ground as the fear-inducing rain raged on.

Tom, Herbert and Zarkon attacked the rouges while the three cult members called the different fractions from Barbie, TMNT, Anime and Zak storm with the assistance of Golden bones.

Robin jumped twice to activate his and he flew holding the partially sedated Danyal.

Tom the wolf knocked Robin backwards and hit the ground at full impact.

"So, Tom, Where exactly did Pandora run off to?" Grace badgered while dodging his attacks.

"ENOUGH! I thought destroying that machine was the end of the plan. Where is Pandora?!" Libra fumed as she accidently activated her angel form and almost pounced on the wolf agent.

"She's on her way now" Tom exasperated.

With some care and time, Chernaborg was almost at full power while Synthia the lone girl saw the opportunity to spy on Nick Wizard in the shadows.

However due to Pandora's bond with Chernaborg, it also gave her pain when he got more power.

'Think about it, Pandora. Once I have full power again, you and I can take out the firebird and elementals once and for all' Chernaborg voice echoed in her head.

"Yes, but you must leave the knights and Rouges unharmed, they're for Nick Wizard to deal with. He has it carefully planned" Pandora confessed as calmly as possible.

'And we'll spare those heroes ONLY because Nick Wizard's plan is to fight them at a specific time' Chernaborg moaned.

Soon enough, Pandora returned to the shadowlands that had the complex maze hidden underground to face the heroes one more time.

She teleported near the mountain as Chernaborg was almost charged up now.

"Even though I can't kill you, I can still kill them" Pandora stated, referring to the Elementals and the firebird.

"There's still time to make the right choice!" Samara pleaded.

"It's too late for that. He's about to awake at full strength any moment now" Pandora gloated.

"I have to do this, I am to be Nick Wizard's successor!" She added.

Morgan snarled, "Lies! You chose to be a witch, you chose to sell your soul and now it's your choice which is possibly the last chance!"

Danyal was lying sideway as Tom came over to the bird duo.

Mickey and Oswald summoned their Keyblades and shot light into the sky stopping the rain and calming Libra

Oswald sent Robin, Morgan's outcast team, Bianca and half the of the Disney knights to the hideout for safety.

"You'll thank me later" Oswald said, sternly which made Danyal not utter what she was going to say to him about Robin.

"There's a time of love life and then there's a time for action. Action is now so you all must focus, or you'll be killed prematurely. Got it?" He added.

They all nodded obediently without a word.

Oswald was defiantly in leader mode now.

"I heard you fought my brother and the firebird long ago" Oswald reminded the second famous 'Fantasia' character.

Chernabog broke through the mountain at the very mention of 'Firebird', enraged.

"You say that now, little rabbit but this girl has part of my very essence. and that boy has the bird within him. You're ALL out of luck!" Chernabog boomed.

He used the connection to get Pandora to attack Natius.

"NOOO!" Danyal cried.

Oswald summoned his Keyblade and slashed the attack to protect Natius.

Chernaborg summoned the undead to attack the heroes.

Anakin slashed the undead that came towards him!

He asked, "How long must we fight these guys?"

"As long as you are able to fight" Oswald replied while fighting ferociously.

Samara and Morgan tried to reach Pandora even though they had to battle their way through a horde of the undead minions.

Anakin used his lightning sword to electrocute enemies near him.

"Don't let them touch you!" Oswald cried.

"Please sister, we can help you." Samara pleaded, gently.

"I can't reverse it. You know that." Pandora stated in a quiet voice.

"Can you at least try?" Morgan offered.

Pandora began to consider the offer.

'Don't lose focus Pandora! My enemies must be destroyed!' Chernabog's voice boomed in her head which caused her immense pain.

"Anyone have any light?" Fintan asked.

Mickey cried as he fired a light orb to Fintan, "I'm the sun mouse so here's some light!"

"That works." Fintan muttered as he used his weapon of fire to expand the light across the area.

Pandora cried as the agony was tearing at her, "I hereby condemn myself to be sealed with Chernabog!"

Her body started turning into stone!

"Well, that was the fastest change of heart since Starlight." Grace grumbled.

"Why? Why do the right thing now?!" Samara begged Pandora to answer.

Pandora answered, "I realize that my choices won't lead me to our dad Samara and I started to see all the hell I brought! After I was struck by a fairy, I realized something for the first time. A guilty conscience."

"Well...I forgive you, sister " Samara said softly with a slight wince.

"I forgive you too" Pandora sighed.

"Good bye" she whispered as the stone creeped up her body and reached up to her face in a matter of minutes.

That statue was a woman who was praying for all to end, evident from the stone tears that were forever engraved on her face.

Samara felt tears welding in her eyes as she sobbed in sorrow.

Morgan stated to Samara, "Don't be too hard on yourself."

Fintan asked, "Where do we go from here now?

Morgan received a phone call from Iago the parrot who asked, " Hey Momo! Your invitations for yours and Elsa's wedding are ready for delivery."

Morgan whispered, "Don't ever call me Momo only my brother is allowed. Now for the invitations, you need to make sure that it's a time of peace when sending them."

"Actually, before we address that, how about we do back to the hideout to recover?" Grace suggested quickly.

They all agreed and went to the hideout to wind down after a slightly traumatic experience.

The next day...

They woke up to the sound of a call.

Danyal answered the hologram.

"Knights and Rouges, while you were helping the elementals, A yellow glow shined from the Tangled world as you all helped return the items after the time race. You see Tangled is getting another chapter in their story" Oswald explained.

"Then let's go. We have a few more adventures left under our belt with Descendants 2 coming in the summer and everything" Grace replied.

Sometime after the tangled revisit and a few others, the final battle at the dark version of Disneyland ensued.

Then before the RWBY mission, Invitations were sent out for the upcoming wedding.

The Elementals were invited too so they didn't feel too left out.

The wedding was set on the day December 21, 2017.

Anakin asked, "Why'd you set it in late December?"

Morgan replied, "The 80th anniversary of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is on that day."

"Actually, that date is brilliant! You all will hopefully have graduated by then" Grace said whilst beaming.

Mahad asked, "Did Nick Wizard's trial go well?"

"Yes, he's safe in the mirror dimension with Fukua and Killer Frost being guarded by Zak Storm and his crew." Danyal replied.

"So, now we can prepare for the wedding! " Morgan declared.

"Well, you can. We have to go on a mission to Remnant but we can help out once we, as in everyone else, completes this new mission since you'll be helping us with the next one" Grace pointed out, feeling a bit flustered.

On that note, Oswald, Mickey and Yen Sid called the Knights including the rouges to Disney Castle for an important meeting just before Grace's 19th birthday.

"We have called you all here for a reason." King Mickey stated.

"You see, We need you to go back in time to the events of Volume 5 in Remnant to help Team RNJR. This will be your one of your main tests to achieve Universal status." Oswald added.

"You will have to help them against the White Fang and Salem's group. You have to protect anyone at risk from Salem's wrath" Yen Sid stated.

"However, after that mission, You will all get to help the Kingdom Keepers with a very SPECIAL mission that involves the past of Disneyland and Walt Disney." Yen Sid pointed out.

"Yes and for that mission, I will guide you through it" another voice added as Wayne, a wise old man who was a long-time friend of Walt appeared beside Yen Sid.

"The one rule you must never break while you're in the past of Remant is try to prevent Ruby from her fate or warn them of the future, Understand?" Oswald added sternly.

"Yes, King Oswald" The knights replied in strict manner.

-S Danyal's mini scene tease-

Danyal looked into her book and she saw that the pages were blank as if it was an empty and she muttered, "Son of a bitch!"

She kept flipping the pages and she asked, "What the hell happened?!"

Danyal had something on her mind and said, "My book for some reason has blank pages. What do you suggest for it?"

-end of mini tease-

"Hmmm, that could be signifying something. You may have to stay behind on this mission" Yen Sid replied.

"The RWBY one or the Keepers one?" Danyal asked.

"The RWBY one. You will be staying here during that mission to uncover the reason behind the blankness, but you can still go on the Keepers' mission however you will be assisting the Farlie girls at the DSI (Disney School of Imagineering)" Wanye's 'hologram' added.

"This will be tons of fun!" Sky exclaimed.

"Well let's get to work!" Danyal grinned.

"Good, now go and remember to be VERY Careful" Yen Sid reminded them as they travelled to Present-day Remant in order to travel back in time in that world for the mission to start.

Danyal watched Wayne disappear after his message was complete.

"So, Yen Sid... how do we uncover the mystery of my book?" Danyal asked as her cheeks glowed with heat in embarrassment.

Master Yen Sid answered, "It looks like an evil force has been tampering with the written past."

Mahad asked, "Is it possible to guess that someone from the real world is doing this?"

Danyal asked, "But what purpose would they have?"

"Well that's what you guys need to investigate." Yen Sid pointed out, blatantly.

Author's Notes: How will the wedding of Morgan and Elsa go? Will Danyal find out why her book is being blank? Tune in next time. Have a safe holiday season! This is my Christmas present to you guys!


	62. Episode CXXVIII (128): Solstice Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or any of the Non Disney material in this episode.**

Episode 126: A Stumping, Solstice Wedding

Morgan was getting ready for his wedding with excitement as he was garbed in armor that had holes for his powerful bat wings.

Elsa created a beautiful sequinned blue wedding dress with waves along the edges in her room.

Rapunzel's dad Fredrick stood in for her own dad as Anna, Kristof, Olaf, Seven and half the kingdom followed her through a portal to Mewni.

Star asked, "What are you guys doing here? You're her to celebrate Stump Day?"

"Yes, but we're also here to get married" Elsa replied, awkwardly.

"That's great! It's Star's birthday too so that's three celebrations in one day!" Marco exclaimed.

"Gather round everyone, it's time for the tale of the first Stump day!" King River announced.

Around the living room of the castle were the Butterfly and Johansen families plus Marco.

They were all holding stump-like mugs.

"To the stump!" Star cried.

"To the stump!" Everyone else echoed.

"Centuries ago, a small band of explorers crashed their ships on Mewni. After weeks of traveling, they began to get on each other's nerves.  
They planned to go their separate ways, but suddenly, a blizzard struck. Blizzard! And the crew was forced to survive by huddling together around a giant tree stump to keep warm and share supplies.  
They forged a lasting bond that day, and decided not to split up after all. To commemorate the occasion, they carved their initials on the back of the stump, and the kingdom of Mewni was born! And that is why, each year, we come together and honour the Stump through our friendships for a full 24 hours. [sinister] Or else. " River recited while moving a figurine display as a visual for the story.

"Or Else?" Marco asked, worriedly.

Star shushed him quickly.

"Thank you for making this a great stump day to remember!" River cried.

Everyone cheered.

Star then went upstairs to change her outfit.

"Elsa, You'll be able to have your wedding in 30 minutes alright? Can you help us with my plan?" Marco asked.

"Of course" Elsa replied with a smile.

Then when it was evening, Marco went upstairs to retrieve Star for the surprise.

Else sent a message to Morgan to wait for the signal to appear in a portal for the wedding to begin.

When Marco brought Star downstairs, the lights were off.

"Marco, I can't see" Star stated.

The lights turned on to reveal Tom, Janna, Elsa, Kelly, and StarFan13 gathered in a room filled with decorations and a banner reading "Happy Quinceañera Star" above them and a large cake on the table.

"SURPRISE!" They cried.

"We decided to throw you a special Quinceañera party for you" Marco explained as he signalled the mariachi band to play.

Star was distressed by this and began to break the guitar and decorations.

"We never celebrate my birthday on my actual birthday, Marco, because it's Stump Day." Star pointed out.

"Stump day is more important than my birthday" She added.

"You still believe in that legend?" Pony Head complained.

"Okay, everyone, thank you so much for this magnificent party. I am overwhelmed with joy. Really. But unfortunately, I cannot celebrate my birthday today. As the song goes, 'We honour the Stump each year [kicks over tower of presents] To this we have sworn [smashes plate of cookies] If we anger the Stump, We'll wish we were never born'" Star explained.

"So Marco, do we have the wedding now?" Elsa asked.

"Just a second, Elsa" Marco said while shrugging her off.

"I told you this was a bad idea, dude, but you didn't wanna listen." Tom sighed.

"Well, at least I wanted to throw Star a party. You didn't plan anything, and you're supposed to be her boyfriend." Marco retorted.

"OOOOH!" Star friends cried in shock.

"Should I leave?" Elsa asked, timidly.

"Oh no, no you'll miss the show" Janna insisted.

"What?" Tom asked, in semi-calm manner.

"Marco, take it back" Kelly advised in a whisper.

"You heard me, Lucitor." Marco replied in a serious tone.

"Uh, I didn't plan anything, because unlike you, I actually thought about what Star would want." Tom pointed out.

"Did you? Because this morning, it kinda seemed like you forgot." Marco remarked which hot Tom's tipping point.

"Oh ho ho. That's it. [bursts into flame] I'm gonna pound you into next Stump Day." Tom stated as he got angry.  
He threw a fireball which missed Marco and almost hit the band.

Then the two boys began to wrestle.

Everyone began to argue.

Star realised the discord between everyone was angering the stump and opened the window.

When she tried to get everyone to believe in the stump, it didn't work and Janna foolishly put the stump with the initials of the settlers in the fire!

Thunder crashed outside, revealing a large stump-like shadow.

The stump grew roots which grabbed Janna, Marco, Tom, Star and Elsa.

Moon and River came crashing in the room and was grabbed by the stump as well.

Everyone held hands after apologising and the stump vanished.

However it was only because it was midnight and not some BS about coming together as it had intending on killing them all.

So on that note, Star enjoyed the party and the wedding could finally begin as Elsa sent a snow flower signal to Morgan.

Star used her magic to turn the party into a Quinceañera wedding with Morgan and Elsa's chosen themes so her party wouldn't overshadow the wedding as Star, her friends and her family joined the attending group as the Knights and Rouges along with Morgan's team, Ben's family and friends and a few others arrived just in time to see the wedding start.

Newscasters started flocking to the church in hopes of a live streaming coverage for the wedding as the bells were ringing for people to come to the church.

Star also turned the room into a church to make it more official.

The news cameras entered the building to cover the event LIVE.

Snow White reported, "Welcome to the news coverage for the wedding of Morgan Marshall and Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Audrey watching the news muttered, "How come he gets Elsa?"

Aurora stated, "You're supposed to be finishing your homework."

Elsa came in to the church in her sequinned blue wedding dress with waves along the edges.

The organ player preformed the famous 'wedding march' theme known for starting weddings as everyone stood up to watch Elsa walk up the aisle with King Fredrick.

"Thank you for standing in for my dad, Uncle Fred" Elsa whispered.

"It's the least I could do, Elsa" he smiled.

Once Elsa reached Morgan, Fredrick stood beside Ben who was Morgan's best man while Danyal was the bridesmaid.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Morgan and Elsa" the reverend announced.

Father Agmund continued, "If any who say that these two would not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

After five minutes had passed and no one had spoken.

Father Agmund asked, "Morgan Benedict Marshall, will you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Morgan said, "I do."

"Do you, Elsa Arundel, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" Elsa said, passionately.

Then they got out the rings and said their personalised vows to each other.

Afterwards, they signed a certificate in the reception area to make it official legally.

The Reverend Agmund said, "By the power of the Lord vested in me, I announce you man and wife, King and Queen of Arendelle."

Then everyone cheered.

Morgan and Elsa kissed one another.

Then everyone went to the reception party and Star signaled the band to play.

Elsa announced, "Let the Winter Solstice begin!"

She fired an ice beam into the sky and the winter snow started raining from the heavens as if Elsa's parents were celebrating the joyous occasion!

And everyone got flashbacks to the ending of Frozen simultaneously!

The flash and his team arrived late to the party but Barry was called to his apartment.

While everyone else celebrated the wedding and Star's birthday at once, Barry found Clifford Devoe's Body planted in his apartment to make it look like he killed him.

The police arrived and arrested Barry for the crime.

Team Flash arrived late because they had rescued Caitlin and the newly christened meta human 'Brainstorm' Dominic from a meta known as 'Amunet' while Barry had escaped from the prision in Devoe's lab area.

At the moment, no one was aware that Barry had been arrested; everyone was too busy enjoying the party to realise the CCPD was trying to contact Joe about it.

So that was the adventure for Christmas but the thinker looked up the files on the knights and Rouges with intrigue.

"Honey, this just made my plans way more interesting" Brainstorm mused.

"This could really help the enlightenment " she agreed.

He sent a message to Obake,President Morty, Salem, Meteora and Coral:  
'Meet me outside Central City in 2018 to make sure the trial of the flash ends up in my favour'.

"Being the smartest man and reading minds sure has its benefits" Brainstorm AKA Devoe's stated (he mindswitched into Dominic's body with his chair).

Meanwhile within the padded room of the latest patient, Riley had snuck in her mother's credit card as she held it in her hand.

She got onto a computer that was supposed to be locked up.

Riley researched a site that would allow her to use credit cards to hire a person to kill. She came across a profile of a mysterious figure. Riley used her microphone and voice dialed the man.

The figure asked in a hushed voice rasped voice as it was nighttime in the city of Gotham, "What is it?"

Riley said, "Will you please help me in something? I want you to meet me the next night. Meet me in the psychiatric hospital. St. Julian's Hospital for the Criminally Insane."

The figure asked, "What about my pay?"

Riley replied, "In full and in advance."

She used the credit card and made the transaction costing $50,000.

Riley took a photo of Danyal she had on her camera she chuckled in a sinister tone as she muttered, "It's time for you to pay bird girl."

Riley heard head doctor calling, "Lights out!'

She hid the card in her pocket and shut off the computer!

Author's notes: What is Riley up to? Find out in the season finale that will close 2017.


	63. Episode CXXIX (129): Farewell 2017!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the material used. This is a New Year's gift from me. This is dedicated in loving memory of Adam West as a final farewell for the year 2017.

Also spoilers for the Batman VS Two face movie (This won't be the last of 60's batman in the story context)

I don't own any of the sonic, DC or Disney characters or any Mysticon locations that were mentioned.

Episode 128: Final Farewell to 2017

It was now New Year's Eve, Robin and Danyal had been called by Mickey to Disney Castle where he and Oswald was waiting for them.

"Hello guys, you get to go to the 60's Batman world to investigate who's behind all the mysterious thefts recently" Mickey stated.

"However, Our Robin will be monitoring from here as he, Green and Grace will be backup. Hopefully Green and Grace will be available for said back up along with Batgirl " he added.

"Remember to watch out for Two face as he could have returned somehow" Oswald's voice warned them.  
Danyal stated, "Understood."

She cried, "Pica exorior!"

She transformed into Šarka and entered the portal to the world of 60s Batman.

She looked around and she saw a double decker bus being held hostage.

Danyal flew to the Dynamic Duo's side and introduced, "Dynamic Duo, my name is Šarka the cunning prophetess, I have come to help with the investigation."

She turned to Tut and she mocked, "Well if it isn't the delusional nut case who thinks he's some sort of god."

King Tut snapped, "You ignorant child! I'll show you how to respect your pharaoh. Tutlings attack!"

Šarka took out her staff and she started to fight with the Duo until she felt a smack to her head and collapsed on the floor of the bus.

The dynamic duo were knocked out on a double decker bus and put into the jars that would be covered in cement!

Šarka on the other hand, came to and she found herself on a platform and below it were waters infested with mighty hungry crocodiles she tried to unfold her magpie wings, but it didn't work and to her shock her wings were tied up.

Present day Robin on the monitor cried, "Danyal!"

He was about to go to the portal that lead to the 60s Batman.

"Wait, Robin! They have rocket boots!" Oswald cried.

The duo activated their rocket boots and took out King Tut's henchmen, getting him hit on the head by a brick accidentally which brought him back to normal.

Then they flew to catch Danyal from her trap so they could take King Tut to court.

Present day Robin still went through the portal but ended up somewhere else which was basically a recreation of real life but with his old friends there.

"Robin, do you like it here?" Starfire asked.

"It's peaceful, which is nice" Present day Robin replied, awkwardly.

"Would you like to see the others?" Starfire asked.

"Where's Šarka?" Present day Robin questioned.

"Who's that?" Starfire responded, cluelessly.

There was a flash of red cubes and This (Present day) Robin saw who he thought was Danyal because that was what his mind was telling his eyes he was seeing.

Present day Robin hugged her and she hugged back, happy that she was finally in his arms.

The figure Riley had hired had a special item for this effect.

The figure was a mysterious silver-coloured masked with large ears with white and black circular patterns on the inside, with the right ear being black with white circular patterns and the left being white with black circular patterns with his yellow left eye is visible through a red visor, his right eye is covered by a black lightning bolt-shaped piece, similar to an eyepatch, that is connected to his mask's right ear (which glows red when he uses his power) jackal with black fur,white long and stiff dreadlocks, a white collar of some kind,white stripes on his back that resemble a ribcage, a bushy tail with a white tip, and wears black gloves with silver streaks on the back, covering his sharp fingers, pointed, metal black hi-tops, with his personal infinity symbol engraved on red soles, a medium-long white muzzle with cheek tuffs, a black nose, and noticeable fangs with a powerful Ruby that has manipulative illusion abilities: so it makes you see something that's not actually there but to you it feels and looks so real you can't tell the difference.

That same figure was nearby for the illusion to work with a red aura and red, glitch-like pixel particles scattered throughout his body as he used the ruby (he also had a connect to Two Face) and the Robin Riley was with didn't suspect a thing.

Meanwhile back in Disney Castle...

"One day, I'm going to beat up that arrogant sidekick" Oswald face-palmed in dismay at Present day Robin's disobedience.

"What should we do?" Mickey asked.

Oswald looked up.

"Send Green after Our Robin. I know he's in Drake City right now but we need him for the retrieval mission" Oswald ordered.

Mickey nodded with approval as Chip and Dale sent a message to Green.

Back in 60's Gotham...

The Dymantic Duo and Danyal were in the 'audience' of the court due to being 'Witnesses' for the trial.

Harvey stated, "I call Batman to the stand."

Batman walked to the witness stand.

"How would you rate King Tut as an enemy?" Harvey asked.

Batman replied, "King Tut is one of my most deadly adversaries, but I believe with proper rehabilitation he can someday be a productive member of society."

"So, would you say that the best way for this man to get proper help is in jail, correct?" Harvey asked.

"Yes, but.." Batman began.

"Thank you. No further questions " Harvey stated as Batman was sent back to his usual seat.

Then the professor who's split personality was King Tut was put on the stand next.

Harvey asked, "You claim to have no memory of your actions as King Tut is this true?"

"Yes, I can't recall my actions as King Tut. I'm the most afraid of him" the professor guy said.

"Then is it also true that if it weren't for your studies in Egyptian history, there wouldn't even be a King Tut, thus making you just as guilty?" Harvey insisted.

"Well I guess... um..." the Professor mumbled.

Then the jury came with a verdict and later on Bruce, Dick and Danyal met with Harvey.

"They sentenced him to 15 years in jail, he was lucky to get that. Bruce, would you like to come to my auction for misunderstood twins?" Harvey asked.

"Of course, Harvey" Bruce replied.

Dick frowned in response as Alfred walked towards Bruce.

"It's the bat phone, sir" he whispered.

"Sorry, Harvey. We have to go do our nightly piano lessons " Bruce stated.

"Hol- gosh yes, Bruce" Dick recovered quickly.

So the three of them went to the office where the bat phone was located.

"Batman, there's a box that's labelled for you" Commissioner Gordon reported.

"Ok, we're on our way Commisioner" Batman reassured him.

They went down the pies as they suited up and into the bat mobile as they drove to the police station.

They opened the parcel to find a worn out, chewed out atlas from Bookworm.

They headed to the library and into the safe of priceless books.

They caught Bookworm in the act of stealing and fought his henchmen wearing glasses.

During the fight, two figures stole the priceless books.

"Thanks for the box, bookworm" Robin stated.

"Box, what box?" Bookworm asked as he was being arrested.

"What do all of these thefts have in common?" Batman asked Robin.

"Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde, the plane, the double decker bus. They're all in 2s!" Robin exclaimed.

"Holly double digits, batman! What does this mean?" He added.

"It means we go to Two face's old hideout" Batman replied.

After Book worm was captured, the heroes decided to check out Two face's old hideout.

They went inside just as Two face was getting the twins to clear out the hideout and pushed a giant '2' on top of them.

"We own it to every villain in town to snuff these guys out!" One of the twins stated.

"Stop, let the coin decide" Two Face ordered as he flipped the coin.

It landed on 'Spare' so the heroes got to live another day.

"You may live for now heroes, but stay away from my operations because next time you might not be so lucky!" he threatened as he and the twins left.

Once the heroes escaped from the giant '2', they went to Harvey's office to make sure he was there.

Sure enough, he was safe in his office.

Harvey reassured them that he was himself.

"I do trust you Harvey" Batman stated.

"I assure you Robin, I've been here all night" Harvey pointed out.

"Hey Batman, I was wondering if you would like to come to my charity for misunderstood twins coming up with our mutual friend Bruce Wayne?" He added.

"Thanks but my friendship with Bruce doesn't extend to charities." Batman replied.

Then Batman got out the rope to climb down as Robin glared at Harvey before following Batman and Danyal down to the Batmobile.

"I suggest we trust him for now" Batman stayed as they drove back to the bat cave.

"Batman, how can you not see that Harvey would have to be involved in this?!" Robin cried as they reached the bat cave.

"You're letting your sidekick priorities cloud your judgement, Robin" Batman said, wearily.

"And you're letting your friendship with him get in the way of being Batman!" Robin cried.

"Go to your room" Batman said, sternly.

"Gladly" Robin huffed.

"Batman, are you sure you're going to let Harvey be alone when he could be involved with Twoface?" Danyal asked.

"There's currently no evidence for his involvement. Going after him blind would be suicide. Go young lady and make sure he is ok" Batman replied.

Danyal headed upstairs and saw Robin leave through his bedroom window before silently following him.

"Sir, is everything ok?" Alfred asked as he came down with a tray of cookies and milk.

"The boy needs to let off some steam and so do I" Batman replied as he went into the bat mobile for a drive.

As Robin followed Harvey's car jumping from vehicle to vehicle, He ended up at the building where Dr Strange(the guy with the bald head and glasses) had tested his evil essence machine to try to make all the villains good.

"Robin, Sarka, you shouldn't have come here!" Harvey stated, worriedly.

"That's what you get for trusting heroes. Boys, let's test our experiment on them" Two face said, cunningly as Twin 1 and 2 blasted the two heroes with the green gas making one side of their face green and deformed like Two face.

The two escaped to the streets just as Batman drove round.

Šarka saw Batman as she asked, "Do you have any cure for this nightmare?!"

"Do you want to pick a fight with me?!" Her evil half cried.

"Alfred" Batman said as he gestured for him.

Alfred helped Batman put the two Sidekicks in a chamber so Alfred could create a antidote.

Šarka's dark side asked, "Did you find the damned antidote?!"

Alfred brought out the antidote and put it into the machine attached to the chamber to create a purple gas to cure them.

Šarka commented, "All right. We need to find Harvey."

They realized Two-Face was in the street and followed him into a casino in a game show style where they were knocked out in a pool table and strapped to a giant silver coin.

"It was only a matter of time till I caught you, pesky heroes. Now to see who Batman really is" Two face stated as he removed Batman's mask.

"Bruce, why did you keep this from me?" Harvey asked.

"If you're actually him, this must be your trusty ward and whoever the girl is. Where is that batgirl of yours, Batman?" Two face questioned.

"Batgirl is away helping other heroes. This girl is a stand in." Batman explained.

"At this moment, I have the other villains near by for a little game and your secret identities is the prize!" Two face cried.

"Harvey, you don't have to do this!" Batman pleaded.

"Too late" Two face laughed as he pulled the curtain up to show the other villains like joker, penguin, the Riddler, Mr Freeze, Egghead, Shame and Clock king appear for the auction.

"Let's start this bid on the heroes' identities for 1 million dollars!" Two face announced.

The other villains began to shout other numbers at him just as Catwoman appeared.

"I trillion dollars!" She called out.

In secret, the villains' essence was being stolen for Two-face's real plan.

"Riddle me this: why are we acting like Two face's henchmen? Answer: to do his bidding!" The Riddler stated as he laughed wildly.

Back in Disney Castle...

Bianca saw her bow and arrows disappearing, she turned to the monitor as Two-Face announced to the heroes, "If you do-gooders are watching. One of you must confess and apologize for your words."

"Confess? Mickey, what do I confess?" Bianca asked, worriedly.

"Did you do anything you deeply regret from the past?" Mickey asked.

She thought hard about this, then upon realisation she broke down.

"I regret being a buzzkill in the past to you, Danyal. If you can hear me, I'm sorry I picked on you on our first adventure!" Bianca cried through the monitor's mic.

"Thank you for your confession, random person " Two face said, snarkly.

Bianca saw her bow and arrows were missing.

She felt thorns wrapping around her and she thought to herself as she saw what looked like Two-Face holding the bird girl, "Riley blackmailed me to ridiculing Parker a decade ago and you know what? If Riley comes near me, she's gonna be my target practice!"

Hands dragged her into darkness.

Mickey asked, "Green! What's taking so long?!'

"Sorry, I was being held back by a crazy demon queen!" Green stated as he was running towards 60's Gotham.

"Wait, where am I going?" He asked.

Mickey answered, "You need to retrieve Robin! I think that Tibbals is at it again."

"Wait do you know where he is?" Green asked, with great concern.

Mickey answered, "He ran into a portal that lead to the 60s Batman. Yet it sent him to another reality."

"Infinite" Green muttered.

"Can you send me his co-ordinates please?" He asked out loud.

Chip and Dale sent them to his phone GPS as he followed it to the same portal present day Robin went through.

In the alternative reality, present day Robin was still convinced that Riley was Danyal in front of him as she took him to the shrine of the 'sun mouse' as a romantic location.

Green arrived in that same reality but was 50 kilometres away from Robin.

Infinite confronted the young hedgehog with glee.

"Green the hedgehog, I see you finally found me. You're just a play toy right now. Riley is just a pawn on a chessboard and my ticket out of here" Infinite stated.

"I'm going to make sure my friend gets out of here and then my mission will be to monitor you for a long time so you don't get out of this world of yours" Green remarked.

Infinite sent red blocks at Green and made him see rockets being fired at him.

Meanwhile back in 60's Gotham...

"Robin, the only way to get out of this is to spring the trap but then move 15 degrees to the left so the weight disruption is equal and we can survive" Batman whispered while Two-Face had Danyal in his grasp.

Danyal asked in fright, "What are you doing Harvey?!"

"You're coming with me" Two face stated as while the villains were distracted, he took her on the red plane King Tut stole and flew it away high above the city.

Šarka looked down at the horrors and she begged, "Stop this!"

"Do you want turn into one of me as well?!" Two face threatened to shut her up.

Danyal stopped talking in fear.

Meanwhile Batman and Robin managed to survive the coin trip and got out their rocket boots to catch up with the plane.

While Catwoman rounded up the other villains and tied them up for the heroes.

Two-Face face released the gas on the city as all the civilians got green evil halves on the right side of their faces.

Šarka looked in horror at the sight, she thought to herself, "Why is Two-Face holding me hostage?"

"You're a bargaining chip." Her conscience replied.

Batman and Robin flew near the plane and landed on one of the wings to take out a engine.

Two-Face got off the plane taking Šarka into that factory.

"Robin, I suggest you stay out here. This is between Harvey and me. I'll rescue Šarka before the factory comes down." Batman stated before rushing into the factory after Two-Face which was in flames.

Batman looked around for Two-Face in the raging inferno.

"Two face, come out and fight! Let the girl go!" Batman yelled.

"I'm so sorry, Bruce" Harvey said.

"Your contribution to this plan is over. You're too weak so I'll snuff you out!" Two face cried as he literally strangled Harvey to make his whole face turn green to completely surprise Harvey.

"Harvey, you have to fight him!" Batman begged as he provoked Two-Face to fight him.

Two-Face snarled, "Harvey is dead!"

They had a long fight that involved punches and kicks until Two face got out his gun.

He aimed it at Šarka.

he said, "My client wants to make sure that this bird girl is as good as dead!"

Danyal looked in fear straight at the gun as he was about to pull the trigger.

"Wait! Let the coin decide " Batman reminded him.

Two-Face got out his coin and tossed it.

It was blank.

Two-Face tried to flip it again and it was still blank.

"What?! The coin has to decide!" Two-Face cried.

Batman smiled.

"I switched the coins during the fight" Batman admitted.

Two-Face descended into madness.

Harvey started fighting Two-Face, unaware he was still armed with the gun!

"Batman, help!" Harvey cried.

Harvey and Two-Face started tugging the gun.

Batman quickly grabbed the gun before either of them could pull the trigger.

Then he punched Two face, giving Harvey the strength to suppress Two face as Batman quickly freed Šarka and helped Harvey escape just before the factory blew up.

"Thank you for saving me, Bruce" Harvey smiled.

However due to the amount of energy he used to fight Two face, he fainted.

Meanwhile in the alternate reality...

With Infinite distracted by Green, the illusion began to falter.

Robin realized that Riley was using a disguise and he asked, "Where's the real Danyal?"

"Um Infinte! Come back!" Riley yelled.

Infinte heard her call and stopped momentarily.

This was enough for Green to punch him in the face.

"Infinte!" Riley cried again.

Infinte quickly flew north in the direction of her voice and Green after changing into Nazo followed him.

Robin asked raising Riley off the floor, "Where's Danyal?!"

Infinte used the phantom ruby to make Present day Robin see and feel bolts of lightening and projectiles.

"Put me DOWN! That is not civil behaviour young man!" Riley cried as he put her down just before the lightening and projectiles struck him.

Present day Robin fell to the ground from the impact in pain.

"Why..." he croaked.

"You weren't supposed to try to kill him!" Riley cried.

"I don't have to listen to you, you know. A girl blinded by love in the most twisted way imaginable " Infinite sneered.

Harvey was currently in hospital recovering from his experience.

The doctors had checked him over, Two face was indeed no more.

Later on, Riley started receiving a phone call.

Harvey asked, "Is this the woman who hired Two-Face?"

"Yes" Riley replied.

"I'm out. There's no more Two face so leave me alone!" Harvey barked as he deleted her phone number.

A few days later, he had his planned auction and Bruce, Dick and Danyal showed up to greet him.

-The song 'Fist Bump' from Sonic Forces played in the background-

At first Harvey stared blankly before smiling.

"Hello Bruce" Harvey greeted.

"Do you remember what happened before you were in hospital?" Dick asked.

"Unfortunately no, but thanks for asking " Harvey smiled.

"The first bid is about to happen with our special guest" He added.

Bruce quickly ran off and When the curtain was pulled, Batman was on stage.

"So let's start the auction" Harvey announced.

"1 million dollars!" A familiar voice cried.

It was none other than Catwoman!

Batman smiled.

"Ah, true love" Miss Dibbly sighed.

"It's about time!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Wow, I survived the whole thing!" Danyal realised.

Meanwhile back in the virtual reality, Green managed to chase Infinite away so he could grab Present day Robin before the portal collapsed.

"We'll meet again, Green the hedgehog" Infinite promised with fury.

The illusion of the reality faded to reveal the asylum Riley was still trapped in.

Robin woke up in a slight daze and looked in shook at what that illusion really was.

"Robin, we need to go now!" Green urged.

Robin and Green escaped the alternate reality through the portal.

Infinite on the other hand went off in search of a purpose so he could beat up Shadow once and for all.

Robin and Green found themselves in the presence of a disappointed Justice league Batman.

Oswald was being held back by Minnie as he snapped, "Let me just punch the arrogant bird boy!"

Batman gave Oswald the bat-glare causing the furious rabbit to calm down slightly.

"Oswald, calm down. Batman has it under control. This Robin doesn't always think straight so he'll hopefully learn in time that it's actually good to follow orders. I think Danyal will be back soon" Mickey said as the screen picked up Danyal's signal in the portal.

"Robin, you disobeyed orders. You're going to have to have a time out from seeing that girl until you learn to think before you leap. You went head first into a portal without thinking all because of a crush, ended up in a different fabricated reality and Green had to be called to get you out. You're grounded. No more missions until you learn to act more mature understand? I'm not the villain here, Robin. This is the best way for you to go through a life lesson " Batman sighed in disappointment.

"You'll understand one day" he added.

He nodded at Mickey.

Mickey got his broomsticks to escort Robin to the Teen Titans tower to be grounded.

Danyal returned 10 minutes later and she stated, "Two-Face has been banished. Was this supposed to be a test for the next level?"

"It's one of the many tests you and your friends will go through, just like the Keeper one" Mickey confirmed.

"Um Danyal, I suggest you leave Robin be when you're on these missions as he's taking a break to better his control over his emotions." Oswald added.

"Meaning he's grounded. You can only see him when he's improved himself but there shall be no arguments about this matter. Like your mission, he has to go through life lessons as well to stop being so reckless. He tried to go after you for no reason and ended up somewhere else. Green had to rescue him." Batman explained.

"Anyway, your next mission is the mystery of your blank book" Yen Sid's voice echoed.

Danyal stated, "Understood. The issue is that we don't have a lead."

Danyal started hearing voices shouting, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The knights were in the next room watching the fireworks.

Morgan noticed Bianca wasn't seen.

He asked, "Where the loudmouthed flower girl named Bianca?"

"She's been sent on her own personal mission already " Mickey stated, calmly.

"Oh and Green, You can go and keep an eye on Infinite now" Yen Sid added with a wink.

Green was gone in a flash.

XXXXXXX

Our heroes have come so far, yet fate has a special plan for the Chosen Children of Disney.

A lone figure was walking to the site of the battle that was fought in the final days of 2017.

They were met by two other people.

"The remnants of this battle is a treasure trove of answers. Will you help me prepare for 'Dark Zero's eventual rise?" The figure asked.

"Of course" Nova replied.

"Nick Wizard is counting on us to do this and I have an idea of who can help" Paradox Queen added with a cunning grin.

The laugh of a familiar red, green and black character bellowed in the distance.

The white wolf from 'Samurai Jack' howled in dismay.

XXXX

"Do you really think the Rouges will pass their tests?" Mickey asked.

"They'll do fine, they already got through the keeper one and Danyal survived her encounter with Two Face. They have helped the Knights a lot but these next few missions will be just for them. Have faith, young King. They'll do fine" Owlman reassured him.

"Remember when we formed that council of allies that the Rouges and Knight have made with two characters presenting each group of allies?" Oswald reminisced.

"Yeah, that was fun but what if Nick Wizard tries to come out again?" Mickey asked.

"He won't. His story is over. The only seeds he has left behind are his supporters Nova, Paradox queen and a few others; even the mysterious future 'Dark Zero'. I heard on the news the other day that the latest **president** of America was locked away in a painting due to how bad he was at his job" Yen Sid pondered.

"You don't think...?" Oswald began.

Nah, it would be too obvious He dismissed in his head.

"Is Patch still around?" Mickey asked.

"Yes but he and Grace are not speaking for a while due to what he did in Remnant. He's around the castle at times, since his ability is useful to us and we can keep him company" Yen Sid replied.

"Beware of Aku, he may try to kidnap one of the ally teams so ramp up security" Wayne's voice called out.

"Yen Sid, Order the Disney police to protect every ally team we have and make sure no one gets to them" Oswald ordered.

Yen Sid nodded and got to work.

No one of them knew that their combined efforts would end up being in vain...

To be continued in Season 5 (and the Aku part is continued in 'Universal Knights Stage two- Aku's plan')..

 **Author's notes: Looks like Bianca is being tested to earn back her bow? Can she pass the trial?**

 **Hint: "Marvelous things will happen."**


End file.
